Stay In Shadow
by ginkies
Summary: 5th in the Megan O'Connor series. How are you meant to fit back into someone's life after they've moved on? It's the challenge that's facing Megan as she begins to hunt with Sam and her ex Dean again as a whole new level of evil rises. Season6/AU.
1. Exile On Main Street

So here we are readers! I'm back with my shiny season 6! This fallows on from One Year, so please read that if you haven't yet! I wanna say a big thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through the stories! Please read and enjoy!  
*Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and events, the rest belongs to The CW*

* * *

Damn it!

Just when I thought I was out.

Just when I thought I'd gotten past my life with the Winchesters.

Just when I was getting settled with a guy... I get pulled right back to _them_...

Ever since the night in a bar three years ago now, I've been dragged along in the aftermath of the Winchester's life. I admit there were a few perks, marrying Dean, seeing Ruby die, and oh yeah saving the world... But most of the time if I wasn't fighting for my life protecting them, I was giving my life saving them... The amount of pain I'd gone through just because I hunted with them is unbelievable.  
You know Bobby Singer has this theory, he says the majority of people who try to help the Winchester's die and he's right. Sure when it came to saving civilians the guys bat a pretty high average, but when it came to the rest of us we aren't so lucky. Based on how long most people live when they help a Winchester, I was working on borrowed time...

And yet here I was speeding down a road in the middle of the night trying to save them again...

* * *

"You got any idea how we're going to find them, or who the Djinn are going after first?" I sighed tapping the steering wheel of my Camero with my thumbs. I was anxious, the Djinn that attacked me three days ago had the advantage of a head start in finding the boys and I was left dragging my arse behind. I didn't like it. I didn't like being behind. The Djinn were dangerous at the best of times but the ones we who attacked me were more so. They wanted revenge and would do anything to get it. I knew a little about wanting revenge myself, how deadly anyone could become when they seek it. Hence why I was speeding to find the Winchester's.

"Sam I think... I mean unless, you know, do you know where Dean is?" Payton asked glancing up from the map. He was one of my saving graces. My angel come hunting partner. He saved me from the Djinn we were chasing. While they sent me into a dream state they searched my mind for the location of the boys, lucky for them I only knew where Sam was. Payton brushed some of his mucky blonde hair out of his eyes and looked down at a map.

"No. Just that he lives with Lisa... _something_." I muttered tapping the wheel harder. That was another big change in my life. I'd lost Dean to the normal life he wanted. I had gotten past it, at least that's what I told myself. "You think they'll head to the Campbell camp?" I asked glancing at Payton. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to me.

"Seems the most logical place, I mean unless you know of any other places Sam's been hanging out?" Payton asked softly. _This was all my fault._ I sighed heavy.

"Nope. Thankfully the camp is well protected, so as long as Sasquatch hasn't left he should be ok. As for Dean, unless they get to Sam, they wont reach him." I sighed putting my foot flat on the gas. _Winchesters... why is it always the Winchesters?_ I thought speeding down the road. I wasn't looking forward to heading to the camp. The last time I was there Christian and Samuel were beating the crap out of me trying to get information I didn't have. Not to mention they had Channing locked up for months. God knows what they did to him there...

* * *

We had three days to catch up on and it was all my fault. If I hadn't gone in solo I would never have been caught by the Djinn and in turn they wouldn't have been able to find the guys. It was like fate was smacking up the side of the head back to the Winchesters even if I didn't want to go. And believe me, I didn't. I'd moved on, they had moved on, we didn't need to be together again. Payton took over driving my baby while I rested in the car. I slept a little but the nightmares were still there. All these messed up dreams of full moons, blood, people, places... flashes that made no sense, but left me feeling scared. I pulled out my mobile and called Sam's number. I had tried to call a few times and it just went to voice mail.

"You think he'll pick up?" Payton asked glancing at me as we drove down yet another empty backwater road. It was pretty late, even for hunters, but I had to try.

"I hope so..." I sighed as the phone clicked in.

"_Hey?_" A voice said, only it didn't sound like Sam at all. It sounded like I had woken whoever it was.

"Who is this?" I asked confused. For a split second I thought I had dialled the wrong number.

"_You called me, who are you?_" The voice asked. It was a female voice but she sounded annoyed.

"Umm... I'm looking for Sam." I said glancing at Payton who looked just as confused. I shrugged my shoulders.

"_Sam? Who is this?_" The woman asked annoyed. It sounded like I may have hit a nerve. I wasn't aware of Sam having anyone, but then again we didn't exactly talk often.

"An old hunting buddy..." I said with a shrug. It was the truth but this woman was getting annoying.

"_Oh... well he's out at the moment._" She said plainly.

"Where?" I asked impatiently.

"_Out... I don't know. I'm not his mother._" She huffed sounding disgruntled with my attitude.

"Look lady, I need to get hold of Sam. It's life or death here!" I snapped. The woman laughed and I felt the anger raise in me.

"_Firstly, don't call me lady, sweetheart. Second, I don't like your attitude. And third, Sam's a big boy... I don't keep track of him, and if he left his cell he doesn't want to be reached._" She snapped back at me.

"His life is in danger!" I snapped shaking my head. "Simple enough for you to understand?"

"_How do you know?_" She asked sounding unconvinced.

"Just tell me where the hell he is!" I snapped loosing it.

"_I told you! He's out! Now who the hell are you?_" She demanded. I could see this was getting me no where fast, and we really didn't have time to spare. I hung up and threw the phone onto the dashboard.

"Arh!" I screamed running a hand threw my hair. "Some people!"

"I know... But what are we gonna do now baby girl?" Payton asked glancing at me. He threw me a small smile and instantly it calmed me. That was the magic of Payton, he could chill me out with a single smile.

"How far are we from Camp Campbell?" I sighed picking up my phone again. I'd broke the back off it and started to fix it back on.

"Well if your directions are correct... three hours, should be there by sunrise." Payton sighed. We both knew it was taking too long to get there. But because I refused to fly angel airways any more driving was our only option.

"That with my baby going flat out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She was a fast car, if you knew how to drive her and push her to her limits she could take you anywhere faster than anything I knew.

"Of course!" Payton said with a wink and I chuckled. I fixed my phone and flipped it back round.

"Ok, I'm gonna try Bobby, maybe he's herd something." I sighed and dialled Bobby's number.

From Sam's old life only me, Bobby and Payton knew he was alive again; and only me and Bobby had actually seen him. I had tried to avoid Sam and anything to do with the name Winchester. I was trying to find my own way without either boy in my life. It hadn't been easy, but I thought I was just about managing... that was until the Djinn showed.

"Bobby?" I asked as he picked up.

"_Girl? What's wrong? What time is it?_" Bobby asked sounding like I woke him too.

"Late, sorry. Look, have you herd from Sam lately? I need to find him." I said softly. I tried to hide the worry in my voice.

"_What? Sam? Um... no. Ain't herd from the boy for a few weeks now... why?_" Bobby asked sounding like he was waking up.

"Oh um... Payton wanted to meet him, see he was alive for himself." I lied glancing to Payton who looked unimpressed.

"I'd rather meet me some Jessica Alba..." He muttered to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"_Really? And that's why you call at 3:30 in the morning? What kinda eijet do you take me for Megan?_" Bobby asked sounding pissed.

"One who will just be happy with a lie?" I asked hopeful.

"_No. What's the deal?_" He replied sounding rough.

"We're hunting Djinn, think they might be after Sam." I sighed running a hand over my face.

"_Uh huh... well have you tried that camp he's staying out. Think it's just-_" Bobby started to explain.

"Yeah, we're nearly there. Just covering the bases." I lied and there was a paused. "Sorry Bobby, it's just we're on a deadline."

"_Why?_" Bobby asked confused.

"They got the drop on us. Three day lead...It's my fault but we're making the ground fast. I think Sam should be ok, I just wanted to check there wasn't anywhere else he was staying." I sighed.

"_You might wont to ring Samuel, he might know where Sam is. He'll be able to keep him safe till you kill the Djinn._" Bobby explained then yawned.

"I... don't have a number for him. But thanks Bobby, I'll let you sleep." I said softly.

"_Ok, call if anything changes, and I'll let you know if I see the boy._" Bobby yawned again.

"Thanks Bobby." I said and hung up. Payton turned to me with a questioning look. "We're boned!" I huffed.

* * *

We reached close to the entrance of Campbell compound in two hours forty minutes, I knew my baby was fast. We were about a mile from the camp when Payton pulled the car over. I was dozing in my seat and opened my eyes turning to him confused.

"Pay?" I asked wiping my eyes. He was listening to something... something I couldn't hear. "Hey Payton?" I asked again sitting up.

"Shh, give me a second." He said raising his hand to me. I rolled my eyes and slumped back into the seat while he continued to listen to nothing. He closed his eyes pinching his nose and groaning. "Super Cass... You really pick your moments bro!" He huffed shaking his head.

"You're talking to Cass?" I asked as Payton turned to look at me. I hadn't seen Cass since the day he brought me back to life. I knew there was a war in Heaven and that Cass was doing his best to keep some type of order. Payton was helping as much as he could without actually fighting any angel.

"I was." Payton sighed. "He's in the middle of a fight in heaven."

"And he was calling you because?" I asked confused sitting forward.

"He's keeping Raphael busy, engaging him in a fight so that I can go check something out without him knowing." Payton sighed pushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Huh? You mean, you're leaving me to go to Camp Campbell alone, while you, go sight seeing?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Don't be like that baby girl," Payton said softly, he didn't look too pleased about it. "This isn't the first time I've had to leave you in the middle of a hunt." He sighed. He was right, we'd been hunting together nearly a year and he'd gone searching for Holy Weapons a few times. I wasn't mad at him leaving, just his timing.

"No but your leaving me to go to the Campbell's alone. These guys tried to kill me! Not to mention they are still looking for Channing! What's stopping them from trying to kill me again to find him?" I asked getting worked up. I wasn't looking forward to going to them with Payton at my side, but without him... I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from hurting them. I wasn't sure if they would try to kill me.

"Sam." Payton said softly. "You know he's in danger, you can convince his family he's in danger. They'll work with you to find him." He said with a reassuring smile. I sighed, he was right.

"I hate how you can do that." I sighed while I tried to looked annoyed. It wasn't working I was smiling back at Payton.

"Just practice, and you know, being hot helps." He joked and I rolled my eyes.

"How long will you be?" I asked changing the topic before Payton started on a 'I'm too sexy kick' again.

"I dunno, you know I'll be back as soon as I can baby girl." Payton said pulling me into a hug. I hugged back tightly. He was my safety blanket, without Payton around I wasn't sure what would happen. "I've left a few silver bladed knives in your trunk, with a jar of the blood."

"Thanks." I said pulling out the hug. "Hurry your arse back though... can't promise I wont punch Christian or Samuel." I joked.

"Ok. I might accidentally be too late to stop the punching." Payton joked before he disappeared. I took a deep breath and moved into the drivers seat.

"Damn Campbell's... I swear one of them looks at me in a way I don't like..." I huffed starting the engine and roaring down towards the compound.

* * *

As I pulled up to the gates I noticed no one stood around. The last time I was there, they had guards. I pulled my baby up to the gates and got out. I pulled my gun out and grabbed a torch from the glove box.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I shouted checking out the place. I could smell people in the compound then I smelt someone in the guard box. I wondered over and lowered my gun as I saw a man with his back to me, sitting watching camera's. "Hey?" I asked knocking on the door with my flash light. The guy didn't respond. I kept a firm grip on my gun and slid the light into my back pocket. I reached out and touched the guy's shoulder spinning him round to face me. His eyes were white and he looked like he was in pain. I checked his pulse just to be sure, he was dead. "Damn it." I cursed gathering my things and heading back to the car. I got in and drove up to the main camp. I parked near a large building and climbed out. I looked around and it seemed like most people were still in bed. The sun was just rising so I guess I couldn't blame them.

"You look lost." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Mark Campbell stood there giving me the once over. As soon as he realised who I was his eyes widened.

"It's not what you think!" I said raising my hands as he aimed a gun at me. "I need to find Sam!"

* * *

Mark took me, at gun point, to see Samuel. He wasn't interested in hearing my excuses, and he wasn't very chatty. I sighed as Mark knocked on Samuel's door. Samuel called us in and Mark nodded for me to go in first. Samuel was sat at a desk reading something, when he looked up at me his face fell.

"Well... can't say I was expecting to see your face around here again." Samuel said and nodded at Mark who left closing the door behind him.

"Me either, but I need to find Sam." I replied firmly.

"Why?" Samuel asked standing up from his desk and moving round to face me.

"Djinn are after him and Dean." I replied looking up into his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Samuel asked looking unimpressed.

"Well-" I was just about to answer when someone burst through the door.

"Kane's dead!" It was Christian, or as I liked to call him Princess. He looked at me and aimed at gun at my heart. "You did it!"

"Hey Princess, long time no see, miss me?" I joked as Samuel stood in the way of Christian.

"Christian now isn't the time. How do you know about Kane?" Samuel asked and glanced at me as almost to confirm I was right.

"I went to check on him. He's dead, cold. His eyes..." Christian waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"They've turned white." I replied and the pair looked at me.

"You did it!" Christian growled. I shook my head. Me and Princess, we had a special relationship. He hated me and wanted to kill me, and I wanted to rip him limb from limb. Needless to say we did not trust each other. There was just something about him I didn't like.

"How could I? I'm a werewolf, we tend to rip, not poison." I replied slightly sarcastically.

"His eyes were white?" Samuel asked as he thought. I glanced at Samuel. I could see something was working through in his brain.

"Yeah... all white." Christian admitted while keeping an eye on me. Samuel nodded and turned to me.

"Djinn, how many?" Samuel asked me.

"Three as far as I know." I replied.

"What? Your going to believe her?" Christian asked pointing a finger at me. Samuel turned to Christian and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked tired.

"Christian I need you to go fetch Sam for me." Samuel sighed. Christian glanced at me and I smirked at him. "Now Christian." Samuel said firmly. Christian glanced at Samuel then glared at me before walking out.

"Bye Princess!" I smirked as he walked out.

"You know you don't help yourself by winding him up." Samuel sighed sitting back behind his desk. He reminded me of my father when he tried to make me and my big brother Gethin get along.

"I'm not trying to make any friends here. I just need to make sure Sam's safe." I said taking a seat opposite him.

"How do you know about the Djinn?" Samuel asked me.

"We ran into them on a hunt. I got attacked..." I sighed rubbing my arm.

"How did you get out alive? Djinn poison is deadly unless it's treated." Samuel asked giving me a questioning look. I sat forward.

"Werewolf. I'm immune to a lot." I said with a small smile. I sat back and raised an eyebrow. "I thought Djinn poison was deadly, no cure."

"Well we Campbell's have a cure." Samuel said with a small smile and I nodded.

"Impressive." I admitted. I didn't trust Samuel, and I wasn't over keen on him as a human being. But I had to admit, he knew his stuff when it came to hunting, and that I could respect. For now.

* * *

We waited five minutes when Christian came back. He looked flustered and I knew the Djinn already had Sam. _Damn it too late! Three days and my baby just wasn't fast enough!_

"What happened?" Samuel asked as we stood up.  
"Looks like a struggle." Christian said as he led me and Samuel to Sam's room. I walked in and looked around. The place was a mess, Christian was right, Sam had fought the Djinn off. I smelt blood and bobbed down, moving one of Sam's shirts. Sure enough there was a small pool.

"Is it Sam's?" Samuel asked walking over to me.

"No, Djinn." I said glancing back up at him. By now Gwen and Mark had showed up. Christian was filling them in. The pair kept glancing at me and Samuel. They gave off waves of distrust and anxiety when it came to me. "They don't like me because I'm a werewolf, do they?" I said standing up and brushing off my jeans.

"They just don't know how to work with one." Samuel admitted. The three cousins walked over to us.

"What's got Sam?" Gwen asked glancing at the small pool of blood on the floor.

"Djinn, which means we need to move fast." Samuel said getting in charge. I stood back and checked the rest of the room. "Gwen I need you to go pick up some supplies we're going to need make the antidote fast."

"Sure." Gwen replied and walked off. I saw notes on a table and took a quick look. They were on different methods for killing a ghoul. Ever since the thing with Adam I wasn't so keen on ghouls. Then again, I wasn't keen on most monsters who impersonated humans. I kept looking around the room and couldn't see much that was useful.

"Can you track the blood?" Samuel asked me from across the room. I turned and saw Christian and Mark watching me.

"Sure... I mean as long as it's still bleeding." I said moving back over.

"You could give us a direction they went in?" Christian scoffed.

"Yeah. I can." I said firmly. "Just like I can tell where you've been wondering Princess." We glared at each other. It had been a while since I'd had a good old fashion stare down, and there was no way I was going to let Princess think he had any advantage over me. We stood waiting for each other to move, strike. I loved it. Finally I puckered my lips and blew him a kiss. Christian was just about to swing out when Samuel yelled.

"Enough!" Samuel barked and we all turned to him. "Sam's missing, and we need to move fast. Mark stay here and help Gwen with the antidote, the recipe's in my brown leather bound book on my desk. We'll call when we find him."

"Ok." Mark said and walked off. Samuel turned to me and Christian.

"We need to find Sam. Megan, I want you to track the Djinn as far as you can. Christian go gather some silver blades and lambs blood." Samuel said. "We'll meet by the cars in ten minutes."

"Super..." I said sarcastically as we walked off. Now I had to work with the Campbell's in a team where I didn't trust the people who were meant to have my back.

* * *

We met up by my baby and a black van. Christian had gather the things we needed to kill the Djinn and was loading up the van. I stood by my car and closed my eyes focusing on the scent of the Djinn, I was trying to find which way they headed.

"You know there are millions of places for Djinn to hide round here." Christian said as he walked around the front of the van.

"Well don't worry Princess I'm sure you wont have to walk in too much mud." I joked and continued to search for the scent.

"You know your boyfriend escaped. We will find him again." Christian said threateningly. I opened my eyes and turned to face him laughing a little. Christian looked confused.

"Oh Princess, seriously? Djinn got into your compound and took Sam. And you think you can track a wolf, when you can't even track Djinn. That is adorable! Really, it is." I chuckled closing my eyes again and catching the scent of the blood.

"We will find him again." Christian said firmly. I opened my eyes and saw Samuel heading our way.

"We ready?" Samuel asked glancing at us both.

"All packed, just waiting on her nose now." Christian said sarcastically.

"Just try to keep up, ok Princess?" I asked climbing into my Camero. I started the engine and Samuel walked over knocking on my window. I rolled it down and gave him a questioning look.

"Here," He said passing me a radio. "In case we get split up."

"Thanks. Just tell Princess to keep up." I said putting the radio on my dash.

"I'm driving, not him." Samuel said with a small smile before heading back to the van. We rolled out and I fallowed the scent. I had no idea where I was heading,the whole area was new to me, but I just continued to fallow the scent. We were driving nearly an hour when I finally lost the smell of blood. I pulled over and we all climbed out.

"Well that was great." Christian said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Samuel asked looking at me.

"The scents gone. Either they pulled in somewhere near here or the Djinn healed." I said leaning against my baby. "Do you know the area?" I asked. Samuel looked around.

"Yeah, actually." He said and pointed into some forest behind us. "There's an old rock cave system, it's not pretty, but if you wanted privacy to kill it's ideal."

"I'll call Gwen, see if she's got the antidote ready." Christian said pulling his phone out and walking away from us.

"So back to caves.. nice." I said searching the forest for any sign of Sam or the Djinn. There had been snapped branches and some disturbed bushes recently but I couldn't say if it was the Djinn or not.

"You see anything?" Samuel asked pulling out some binoculars and checking it out.

"Maybe, but dunno if it's Djinn or not." I sighed. Christian returned and told us Mark was heading our way with enough antidote for three.

* * *

When Mark arrived he passed the needless to Samuel. Samuel in turn passed one to Christian and one to me.

"Now you need to aim for the heart." Samuel explained as he passed them out. "It will knock Sam out but it'll cure him."

"So what if they attack you three as well?" I asked putting the needle into my back pocket.

"Aww I didn't know you cared." Christian said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"If I have to waste this on your arse, there wont be enough for Sam. Trust me, I'll be saving him before you Princess." I replied dryly.

"Mark's staying here, watching the cars to make sure none of the Djinn try to ambush us." Samuel explained ignoring mine and Christians conversation. "I've had experience of fighting Djinn before so I'll go in with you. Christian's going to stay at the mouth covering our exit. We want to get Sam and get out. We can track the Djinn later. Sam's our goal." Samuel explained pulling out a silver knife dipped in lambs blood.

"Oh this sounds like it's going to be fun." I said dryly as we moved into the forest and towards the caves.

* * *

Samuel took point and I wanted Princess where I could see him so I took the rear. About twenty minutes in we found the cave entrance. Christian pulled out his silver knife and held it ready in his hand. He looked too eager holding the knife.

"Just remember not to stab me when we're coming back out." I said pulling my own family knife dipped in lambs blood.

"Accidents happen." Christian said with a small grin. I just rolled my eyes and headed towards Samuel. I really hated Christian, I couldn't even bring myself to have some level of professionalism like I could with Samuel.

"Mind if I take point? I can see better in the dark." I said softly as we stood at the mouth of the cave. The cave looked pretty dark, damp and typically horror style nasty.

"I was going to suggest it." Samuel said with a small smile. I nodded and made my way into the cave system. Sure enough as soon as I entered the cave system I could smell Sam. There was no mistaking his scent, even after the demon detox. I fallowed his scent, keeping my ears open for any other moment. We searched for about thirty minutes when we reached an opening. Sam was laid on the floor, he didn't look so hot. He was mumbling to himself and looking up at the ceiling.

"You give him the antidote, I'll keep watch." Samuel said as we walked into the clearing.

"But-" I started to ask when I herd more people heading our way.

"What is it?" Samuel asked as I raced over to Sam and dropped to my knee's pulling the needle from my back pocket.

"We've got company heading our way." I said and looked down at Sam. He was burning up and shaking his head.

"Jess... no... Jess!" He yelled sitting up.

"Sam, she's not here dude... just hang on." I said stabbing him in the heart and pumping old Grandpa Campbell's secret antidote in. Sam shook for a few seconds before passing out. "Wanna give me a hand?" I asked picking Sam up. Samuel rushed to my side and we each took an arm dragging him out of the cave system. As we made our way out we herd the Djinn shout. We knew they were onto us. We rushed to the exit. Christian was stood watch as we came out.

"Here, take him, get him to the car!" Samuel said passing his side of Sam to Christian.

"What? Come on!" I yelled as Christian started to move Sam.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Samuel yelled. I herd the footsteps getting closer. "Go!" Samuel yelled and Christian forced me to carry Sam off.

* * *

We got back to the cars and dumped Sam in the back seat of my Camero. I looked back into the forest and couldn't hear anything. I did not like leaving someone behind.

"We shouldn't have left Samuel." I said watching the green carefully.

"He gave us an order. We fallow orders." Christian said looking out into the forest.

"Yeah well where I come from, we don't leave people behind." I said and noticed some movement. I pulled my knife out and Mark and Christian copied me instinctively. Samuel burst out of a bush out of breath but ok.

"What happened?" Christian asked helping Samuel over to the car.

"Let's talk about it back home shall we?" Samuel panted as he climbed into the van. I went to my Camero and Mark climbed in the passenger seat.

"God I hope your not one of those back seat drivers." I said jokingly as I fallowed the van back to the camp. I kept glancing at Sam I the rear view mirror as I drove, just checking good old Grandpa's magic cure worked. He looked sound sleep and if it wasn't for his chest rising and falling I wouldn't have been able to tell he was alive.

"He will be ok." Mark said in a monotone as we reached the camp. I glanced at Mark and he gave me a small nod, I gave him a small smile.

"Damn your chatty." I sighed parking up near the van.

* * *

We got Sam back into his room and I asked Samuel if he mind if I stayed just until Sam was awake. He let me sit in Sam's room and watch over him. The sun was just setting when Samuel walked into the room with two cups.

"He awake yet?" Samuel asked passing me a cup of tea. I took the cup and sniffed it just to make sure it was just tea. Samuel laughed a little a pulled up a seat next to me. "You don't trust me."

"You did try to kill me, not to mention Channing." I said softly watching Sam sleep.

"I'm sorry for that. If I knew who you were... I mean I never imagined one of my grandsons marrying a werewolf... It's not one of those things you can plan for." He admitted watching Sam. "Not after I was raised monsters were bad, no acception. But now, here, every things changed. I just feel a little old sometimes."

"Yeah I guess I can understand... Are you still hunting Channing?" I asked glancing at Samuel. His eyes were fixed on Sam. He gave off human emotions, he was worried about Sam, worried if he would be ok. I smiled. It was nice to know he wasn't all torture and pain.

"Yes." He said simply and took a sip of his drink.

"You know I wont tell you where he is." I replied and took a small sip of the tea.

"I know. I wouldn't ask you to either." Samuel replied, glancing at me. In that one look we seemed to reach an understanding. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What happened back in the cave? Did the Djinn reach you?" I asked but before I could answer Sam started to wake up. As his eyes fluttered open he turned to look at me and Samuel drinking together.

"Arh... did I die?" Sam asked holding his head as he sat up. "Am I seeing this right? Samuel and Megan drinking together?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh he's fine." I joked sitting back in the chair.

"How you feeling son?" Samuel asked smiling at Sam.

"Been better... the last thing I remember was seeing Jess..." Sam turned to me. I dropped my head and sighed. _They'd poisoned Sam, which means they probably know where Dean is. I'd put them both in danger..._

"Djinn were after you." Samuel explained and I looked back up.

"They're after both of you. Do you know where Dean is?" I asked and Sam looked confused for a few minutes.

"Yeah... but I... Djinn? I thought they... Why are they after me and Dean?" Sam asked looking from me to Samuel.

"Revenge, or at least that's what they told me." I said softly. Something clicked in Sam mind and he nodded.

"We killed one a few years ago now... Wait. Did you say they were after Dean too?" Sam asked getting to his feet and wobbling. Both me and Samuel got to our feet and helped Sam stand.

"Take it easy son, not all the poison is out your system yet." Samuel said softly.

"Did you kill them?" Sam asked looking at me. I shook my head. "Then we need to warn Dean. We need to go."

"Sam you need to rest, you've had a heavy hit of Djinn poison." Samuel said shaking his head. Sam turned to me and I sighed. I'd seen the look on Sam's face a million times maybe more. I'd learnt along time ago what that famous Winchester look meant.

"Your car or mine." I sighed. _Yeah here I am... dragged right back into this again... and now we're going to see Dean. Great, could this get any better? Really?_

* * *

It turned out it really could. The good old Campbell's were wanting to tag along. Samuel, Gwen, Mark and Princess... God really must have hated me. I was stood outside one of the buildings talking to Payton. I had filled him in with the situation.

"Dude, what do you mean it's going to take you longer then you expected?" I asked leaning on my Camero.

"_I'm searching through a book thicker then your car, written in a dead language, whilst trying to stay out of sight of visitors... it's a little tricky._" Pay sighed.

"Huh? What happened to I'm super angel, I can do anything?" I asked mocking Payton.

"_Super Angel is rusty on this dead language, sue me! Look I'll try and get back as soon as I can baby girl but... people keep visiting the damn book, flipping through pages. I have to start from the beginning of the page translating... It's going to take a while. I can't help it, sorry..._" Payton sighed again.

"Where are you?" I asked confused.

"_London. Natural History Museum._" Payton said and I was surprised.

"Wow..." I noticed Sam heading my way. "I gotta go, just get back A.S.A.P." I said and hung up. Sam smiled at me, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for coming back and saving me. I know how hard it was for you." Sam said leaning on my car.

"Not as hard as saving your brother. You got any idea how your planning on doing it by the way?" I asked slipping my phone into my pocket. I turned to Sam and he gave me a sheepish smile. "Oh no!" I said shaking my head.

"Megan, he-" Sam started with the puppy eyes.

"No! Look he's your brother! You save his arse! I'm just tagging along to kill the damn Djinn. I have no intention on seeing Dean. Send Mark or Samuel..." I said shaking my head and folding my arms over my chest.

"If I send Gwen, Mark or Christian, Dean wont believe they're hunters, wont trust them. If Samuel goes Dean's more likely to try and kill him. You are the only person who can do this without letting Dean know I'm back." Sam admitted.

"But you are back Sam." I said pushing myself off the car. "You're back and it's about time Dean knows. You find him, you warn him..."

"Megan." Sam said pushing himself off my baby too. I shook my head.

"Sam, he's your brother... just tell him your alive... because trust me, I'd rather know Gethin was alive, even if he was hunting the other side of the world, then know that he's dead and I've lost him forever." I said fighting back tears. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "It has to be you Sam."

* * *

Later that day we all packed up and headed out. I gave Mark a lift because I liked him, he didn't say much, and didn't complain about my music. We drove down to an abandoned house just outside of the town Dean was living in. Sam and Samuel went to check on Dean's house and Dean. I planned to stay with the other Campbell's until the Sam's came back then I was going to stake out Dean's myself.

"So you married Dean?" Gwen asked as I helped her set up the maps. Christian was unloading guns and I didn't know where Mark was.

"Pretty much." I replied pinning up a map. I hadn't talked to Gwen, I could tell she was nervous of me. And honestly I didn't want to get on too well with the Campbell's, something about being kidnapped and interrogated, put me off them.

"Huh." She replied. "What did you think? You guys could just quit hunting and live a happy life?" She asked and I sighed. This wasn't the type of conversation I wanted with a stranger.

"To be honest, Gwen, the world was ending, I was more thinking about being with someone I loved." I replied trying my best to keep my temper.

"Well that's a stupid idea." She replied and I turned to her.

"That so?" I asked the tip of anger edging out in my voice.

"Yeah, your a werewolf, he's a hunter... It just ain't right." She said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Well-" I was just about to give her a piece mind, and probably a punch too when Sam walked in with Dean unconscious in his arms. "What happened?" I asked annoyed as I fallowed Sam into a room with a bed in.

"Djinn already attacked him. We've given him the antidote... it looks to be working." Sam said dropping Dean on the bed. I looked down at Dean and felt my heart jump into my throat. I was terrified seeing Dean like that. He was hurt and I wanted to help him. I needed to help him. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see Sam stood there.

"Sorry.. what, what did you say?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Dean.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked softly. I was still having feelings for Dean. I needed to get away. I needed the space. _Run!_

"Yeah... just... haven't seen Dean like that in a long time." I half lied and turned my back to Dean. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Ok..." Sam said softly. "Um.. I was saying there was no sign of the Djinn at Dean's house, but we left someone watching the place."

"Good. That's a good idea." I said with a small nod as my heart started to calm down. "Um.. I think I'm going to head to Bobby's. Call me as soon as you find where the Djinn are. I want to take them out."

"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to stay for when Dean wakes up?" Sam asked glancing at his big brother then me. I shook my head and put my hand on Sam's arm.

"No. Look it'll be a big enough shock you and the Campbell clan. I just think it'll be better if I stay in the shadows. Keep Dean out of sight." I said and headed for the door.

* * *

I drove the surprisingly short drive to Bobby's. The whole ride I couldn't get the feelings of seeing Dean again out of my mind. I hated it. I hated how I still felt about being around him. I hated how I still felt in love with him._ This wasn't suppose to happen! I was meant to be free... I wasn't meant to feel anything for him. Damn it! Why... why can't I just be free of these feelings.. Why do I have to love him still? This isn't fair. I have Channing... I've moved on... why can't these feelings just stay hidden...Why does it feel like my hearts breaking all over again... this isn't suppose to happen..._ I wiped the tears away as I pulled into Bobby's drive. I took a deep breath and shook myself loose. When I got into Bobby's I explained everything, even how I wanted to run away from Dean. Once I started to explain it all kind of flooded out. It didn't help that I hadn't slept in a couple of days.

"What else could I do? I had to get out of there." I sighed running a hand through my hair as I paced Bobby's kitchen. He'd been pretty quiet through my whole rant, just sitting and watching me. Finally he got to his feet and held in by the shoulders.

"Girl, I know nothing about love and all that feelings crap." He said looking at me dead in the eyes. "I do know about heartbreak and how hard it can be to get over someone. What you need is some rest. Go upstairs, get some sleep." He said pulling me closer and putting a small kiss on my forehead. I smiled as we moved apart.

"What if I trash your room?" I asked softly, feeling exhausted.

"I can buy new things, or rather you can buy me new things." He joked. I smiled. "Go on girl, get some rest." I nodded and made my way up to a spare bedroom. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with no memory of the dream, I had ripped a few of the bed sheets but the room looked in tacked. I smiled, at least I hadn't broken anything this time. I got a quick shower and changed. When I made my way downstairs I saw Bobby sat in the den looking at his computer. I lent on the door frame and smiled as he looked up at me.

"Hey girl, sleep well?" He asked taking his glasses off.

"Yeah. Well better then most nights." I sighed and walked into the room. "You want a coffee?" I asked picking up his empty cup.

"I'd love one." He replied. I nodded and headed to the kitchen. I put the kettle on and started to make the drinks. I was humming to myself, I had a tune stuck in my head, it was the chorus of Breaking Benjamin's Firefly. I went to the fridge and took out the milk carton, before I had even got it out of the fridge I could smell it was off.

"Eww.. come on Bobby, that is just nasty." I said throwing the carton in the bin. "Hey Bobby you really need some more milk, that carton looked more like a science experi-" I said walking out of the kitchen and saw Dean stood there. He looked as shocked as I was. My heart started to race instantly. "Dean." I said staring at him. He looked good, a little tired but good. Dean gave me a once over and cleared his throat.

"Megan. It's um... you look good. You, you cut your hair..." Dean said bring his hand up to his neck and waving it while he watched me. I brought my hand up and played with my shorter hair.

"Yeah... it um got caught in a door on a hunt, I had to cut it off..." I glanced at Bobby who just stood there watching us both. "Um... what are you doing here?" I asked utterly confused.

"Well-" Dean started to say when both me and Bobby looked as Sam walked into view.

"Bobby." Sam said to Bobby, a small grin appeared on Dean's face.

"Sam." Bobby said and the grin fell.

"Megan." Sam said with a nod.

"Sam." I said plainly hiding the frustration I felt at Sam ignoring my wishes.

* * *

Bobby lead us all into the kitchen where we sat around while Dean chewed us all out for knowing Sam was alive. I lent against the wall watching as Dean paced.

"You knew, you knew Sam was alive." Dean said looking at Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby sighed. Dean was pissed about it all, I couldn't blame him.

"How long?" Dean asked glaring at all of us.

"Look-" Bobby started to say when Dean cut him off.

"How long?" Dean said raising his voice.

"A whole year." Bobby admitted and Dean glanced from them to me.

"And what about you?" Dean asked walking over to me.

"Nine months or so." I replied walking back over to stand next to Sam. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean sighed turning away from us all.

"And I'd do it again." Bobby said and Dean turned to us throwing his arms out.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because you got out Dean. You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea!" Bobby yelled at Dean. Dean marched back up to Bobby and Sam.

"Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?" Dean asked getting madder by the second.

"Yeah." Bobby said with a strong nod. "A woman, and a kid, and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30!" Bobby yelled. "That's what it meant." Dean rolled his eyes and let out a small bitter laugh.

"That woman and that kid? I went to them because you told me too!" Dean said pointing to me and Sam.

"Good!" Bobby yelled.

"Good for who?" Dean yelled back. "I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in! I drank too much, I had nightmares!" Dean looked at me. "You knew how messed up I was! When you left I just got worse! And you still let me go to them!" He turned his attention to Sam. "I looked everywhere, I collected hundreds of books trying to find anything to bust you out!" Dean yelled at Sam.

"You promised you'd leave it alone." Sam said softly.

"Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me!" Dean huffed. He turned to Bobby. "A damn year? You couldn't put me out my misery?" The he turned to me. "Nine months? Did you know when you called me?"

"Dean." I said pushing myself off the wall. I didn't want to see Dean again, ever. And having him yell at me wasn't putting me in the best of moods.

"Did you know?" He yelled at me.

"Yeah, I did." I said firmly.

"And what, it slipped your mind?" He asked sarcastically.

"Screw you Dean, I don't have to answer to you." I said shoulder barging him as I walked out into the junk yard.

* * *

I was so mad at him. He had no idea how hard it was to walk away from him and give him the chance to have a normal life! He was being so pig headed that he couldn't see what I was doing was for his own good. Yet at the same time all I wanted was a hug from him. To have him wrap his arms around me and tell me things were ok. I kicked a rock as I walked over to my Camero.

"Stupid freaking Winchester's..." I muttered to myself. As I walked round I saw a kid sat on the floor leaning on my baby. I was about to back away when he looked up at me, he looked like he had been crying. All the anger I felt instantly got washed away by his sadness and worry. "Mind if I sit?" I asked softly sitting on the floor next to him.

"Sure." He said looking at the floor, his voice was so sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked crossing my legs under me.

"Nothing." The kid replied wiping his face. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Megan." I replied and rested my head against the car door. "What's your name?" I asked staring out into the junk.

"Ben." Ben replied watching me.

"Nice too meet you Ben." I said softly. "You like my car?" I asked and Ben looked at me confused. "You're sat leaning on my car." I said plainly.

"Oh sorry..." He muttered.

"It's ok, I like to come out here and sit on her." I replied looking out into the junk. "Helps me clear my head."

"Are you a hunter too?" He asked softly. He was looking at my knife in my boot.

"Unfortunately." I replied with a small smile.

"Did you hunt with Dean and Sam?" Ben asked nervously.

"For a while." I replied. We fell silent for a few minutes. I felt Ben relax a little.

"You called Dean, before." Ben said looking at me confused.

"Yeah, that was me." I replied. "I wanted to say happy birthday." I said glancing at Ben. He was a bright kid. There was something about him I liked. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are you going to take him away?" Ben asked looking at the floor again.

"Huh who?" I asked confused. Ben looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Are you going to take Dean away from us?" Ben asked and I swear he had the Winchester puppy dog look down to a tee.

"Ben um no. I don't want to take Dean away from you or you mam." I replied shaking my head. I hated when kids cried, I never knew what to do to make them stop. The crying made me uneasy.

"I just don't want him to leave. He makes my mom really happy. He is a great dad, he knows all this cool stuff and he was going to teach me how to dismantle an engine." Ben said wiping his face with his sleeve. I caught the scent of a woman close by. I passed Ben a tissue and took a deep breath. I never realised how much the people Dean went to would be attached to him too. It was just another reason not to see Dean again.

"Well if it was up to me, Dean wouldn't have even been here." I said softly. "But he thinks it's safer here."

"Thanks." Ben said wiping his eyes. "Please don't tell my mom... she'd only worry about me again."

"No worries. I come out here to cry all the time, that or smash up a few old cars. Just don't tell Bobby about the cars ok? He might kill me." I joked with a small smile and Ben laughed.

"Sure." Ben said smiling.

"Hey do you have a phone?" I asked pulling out my mobile.

"Umm kinda. Why?" Ben asked softly.

"Pass me it." I said and Ben passed me his mobile. I punched in my number and saved it.

"It's my number. Just in case something happens and you don't want to talk to Dean or you mam." I said softly. Ben looked at the phone and then me and smiled. Just then a woman walked round the car. She was a little taller then me with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ben?" She said as she appeared. I got to my feet and helped Ben up. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you." She asked. Ben looked panicked for a second.

"Oh that was my fault." I said putting a hand on Ben's shoulder. "We got talking and he told me how he liked Dean's Impala so I wanted to show him my car." I lied and Ben gave me a small smile.

"Ok, but Ben go wash up. Dinner will be ready soon." She said as Ben walked over to her.

"Thanks Megan." Ben said before rushing off into the junk yard.

I waved and dropped my hand as soon as it went out of sight. He was a god kid, I felt bad he'd got mixed up in all this.

"Nice kid, I'm guessing your Lisa." I said looking at Lisa. She wasn't exactly what I had expected from Dean's dream girl.

"Yeah, but who are you?" She asked folding her arms over her chest. She was giving off waves of jealously. I was worried Dean hadn't told Lisa about me.

"Megan." I said plainly.

"Megan?" She said surprised and looked me up and down. "I thought a werewolf would be more..." She waved her hand as she struggled for the word.

"Yeah well don't judge a book by its cover." I said and started to walk off. I really didn't want to have a conversation with Dean's new love. It was bad enough dealing with her over the phone, but in person it was crushing me.

"Hey, wait up." Lisa said as she fallowed me, I let out a small sigh and stopped turning to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked plainly.

"You don't like me much, do you?" She asked watching me carefully.

"It's not your fault." I said plainly.

"Oh, I get it." She said tilting her head to one side.

"Good for you." I replied sarcastically.

"You're in love with Dean." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Loved. Past tense." I replied and we stood watching each other for a few minutes. I was sizing her up and she was doing the same. I could take her, easy, up then I'd have to deal with Dean and Ben, and I'd just got the kid to stop crying.

"I just want you to know, Dean's with us now. He's out of hunting, and he doesn't want to return to it. So just stay away from him, ok?" Lisa said threatening me. I was amused and shocked.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Dean is the best thing that's happened to my family and you, or Sam aren't taking that away from us. From me." She said walking closer to me. I smirked. Now I could see what Dean liked about her. She had spirit. Misguided spirit, but spirit.

"Wow could you be more wrong?" I asked shaking my head. "I never wanted to bring Dean in on this hunt, Sam did. So give him your little threat, ok. And the next time you attempt to threaten me, know it will be the last breath you draw. You understand?" I asked coldly. She stared at me a few minutes until we herd someone walk over to us.

"Lisa?" Dean asked walking to her side and giving me a questioning look. I watched as he wrapped his arm around her waist. I felt jealousy ping inside of me. I mentally tried to shake it away.

"We were just talking." Lisa said with a small smile to Dean. "It was nice meeting you Megan, and I'll keep that in mind." She said before she walked off. Dean stood there looking at me clueless. I started to walked off again when Dean grabbed my arm and spun me around. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I wanted to be anywhere else than standing face to face with my ex in that moment. I would rather have been fighting a whole nest of vamps alone, hell I'd even take Lucifer over standing this close to Dean. My heart was racing, my stomach felt like the world's biggest knot and I couldn't run away from him.

"What was that? Did you tell Lisa about us?" Dean asked glancing in the direction Lisa walked off.

"No I didn't it was just girls talking." I replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I um... what is up with you?" Dean asked looking confused.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied folding my arms over my chest.

"You've been gone a year and you seem so different." Dean said shaking his head.

"Well a lots happened Dean. People change." I replied brushing some hair out of my face. Dean stood there and stared at me. He sighed wiping his face.

"I um.. I just came out to apologise for yelling at you." He sighed.

"Ok, we done?" I asked coldly.

"See that's what I mean, the attitude. What's happened to you Megan?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"Life, and a lot of it. Now I've got Djinn to hunt so..." I left the sentence there and walked off. _Stupid Winchester's... getting dragged back into all this... back to Dean. I hate feelings. Why the hell do I have to be in love with him still... god damn it! I just want to get past this... get past him... if a year isn't long enough how long is it going to take?_

* * *

We packed up and headed back to the abandoned house near Dean's home. I wasn't overly happy about Dean being in the hunt but he had insisted he wanted to help kill the Djinn to know they were dead. I was sat waiting for Dean and Sam to arrive. Everyone was checking their weapons.

"I don't understand why he wants in?" Christian said as the Campbell's went through a pre hunt check.

"It's his house, he wants to know it's safe to live in." Samuel explained.

"I can't believe how you can let him in on this hunt." Christian commented.

"He's a better hunter then you Princess." I said playing with my knife.

"Excuse me?" Christian asked looking at me.

"I said, he's a better hunter then you Princess, what? Did you loose your hearing along with you ability to track?" I asked plainly.

"I can track damn near anything, and as for hunting, you have no idea how well hunt." Christian said and I felt Gwen and Mark watch us. I put my knife back into my boot.

"You can't track Djinn or Werewolves. I bet you couldn't track a zombie if it was chasing you." I said and Gwen stifled a laugh.

"Ok that's enough you two, we got a mission to focus on." Samuel said glancing at me. I got up from my chair and stretched.

"I still don't think it's a good idea bringing him along." Christian muttered. I rolled my eyes and saw Sam and Dean walk into the room and up to us. I lent on the table by Samuel.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Dean asked Samuel.

"Right now we stock up, get set." Samuel replied. Dean glanced at Sam then me and I shrugged my shoulders a little. This was not the way we worked, we were more of a kill now, then wait for later kinda hunting group.

"So what your saying is there is no plan?" Dean asked Samuel sounding unimpressed.

"We'll find them, you gotta be patient." Samuel said and I pushed myself off the table and walked to the side of Dean.

"Oh yeah." Dean sighed as I reached him. "Or here's a thought, why don't we go kill the sons of bitches that broke into my home." Dean said firmly. I smiled, I'd missed his directness.

"Relax Dean, we got it handled, Djinn are hard to draw out." Christian said and I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey you've been out of the game a while, leave it to the professionals."

"Yeah... sure." Dean sighed with a small nod, I sniggered and shook my head as everyone looked at me.

"Sorry, smelt something bad..." I mumbled softly. Dean glanced at me and shook his head before looking back at Christian. He knew why I'd laughed.

"Tiny suggestion, see Djinn are easier to draw out, when you got bate." He said glancing between Samuel and Princess. "They want, Sam, Megan and me. They know where I live. Now I haven't been hunting, in a while, but I'm going to stick my neck out and guess that's a pretty good place for us to go." Dean said and glanced back at Christian. "See it's almost like I'm a professional." Dean added and I smirked. _Yeah that would be Dean. And he seems to not like the Campbell's either... glad its not just me._ I noticed Gwen smirk at Mark and Samuel look approvingly at Dean.

* * *

So we all drove to Dean's house, and set up shop. I had to admit I was slightly taken back by how well, normal, the house was. There were toys and pictures of the three together everywhere I looked. It was a real house and I couldn't get over how settled Dean had become. I needed a glass of water and walked into the kitchen as Samuel was talking to Dean.

"I'm just saying, not the best time to be playing golf." Samuel said to Dean and then the pair looked at me.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked watching the pair. The room was tense but there was something under the tense, I could almost feel it, but I knew it was there.

"No. I was going to check on the others." Samuel said passing me. "Just think about it Dean." Samuel said and left.

"Think about what?" I asked walking over to the kitchen island.

"Nothing... why'd you come in?" Dean asked looking confused.

"I need a glass of water, if it's ok?" I asked. Dean nodded and went into the fridge. Dean was thinking about something and he was worried, the worry was washing over me. "You sure your ok?" I asked as he passed me a bottle of water.

"Yeah," He said opening his. "Just want this hunt over."

"I bet, can't be must fun with everyone invading your home." I said opening my bottle and taking a long drink.

"Yeah..." Dean lent on the counter and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. I finished the bottle of water and looked back at Dean.

"What are you thinking?" I asked plainly.

"How'd you know I was thinking?" Dean asked standing up.

"That look, I've known you a while now Dean, remember." I replied with a small smile. Dean nodded.

"Do you think I did the right thing, getting out?" He pondered looking at me.

"I'm not sure I'm impartial enough to answer." I said putting my bottle in the bin. I turned and he was watching me still.

"But I'd only trust you, Sam and Bobby's opinions." Dean admitted before drinking some more water. I lent on the counter and noticed a bunch of pictures of Ben Lisa and Dean together and having fun. They looked like a family, a happy family. I knew this was my chance, my chance to get Dean back in my life for good. But looking at those photo's seeing how happy he was. Even meeting Ben, who I thought was ok. I knew I was being selfish if I gave Dean my hearts answer. I took a deep breath and looked into the amazing green emeralds that made up his eyes. I'd forgotten how breath taking they could be in the right light.

"Yeah, you did the right thing. I mean your happy here, with them, right?" I asked nodding to the photo's behind Dean. He turned and smiled.

"Yeah I am." He said softly and turned to face me.

"Well who cares what the rest of us think. Your happy, and I think for once, you should put Dean first." I said and walked out of the kitchen. I knew if I had stayed I may have cried, I knew I'd try and kiss him. I hated being a bigger person... sometimes I just wished I could be mean and get what I wanted instead of putting everyone else first. I took a deep breath and saw the Campbell's still routing around. _This is going to be a long hunt..._

* * *

We split up, Mark was keeping look out in a van outside the house, I was doing a sweep of the neighbourhood to check there was no where for the Djinn to hide and the rest were looking for possible hiding holes in the town. I pulled my Camero up as Dean passed a telescope back to Mark. I got out the car and Dean noticed me.

"We got a problem." He said as we walked up to the house. We walked into the house and Dean went straight up to Samuel. "Those Djinn are just sitting out there watching us. Everybody's gotta clear out."

"What?" Samuel asked as we reached them.

"They're not going to come in here until me, Megan and Sam are alone." Dean explained.

"Alright so I'm suppose to leave you here with no backup?" Samuel asked.

"I am werewolf." I said plainly.

"Yeah but you got juiced too." Samuel said looking at me. We hadn't told Dean that and it showed when he looked at me.

"Yeah but I can survive it." I replied ignoring Dean.

"Dean's right they'll wait until we're out numbered." Sam added and Samuel sighed looking at the Campbell's.

"Alright we wont be far. You call if they come, you hear?" Samuel asked looking at all three of us.

"You bet." Sam said.

"Ok pack up, we're out of here." Samuel said to the others. And with that they packed up and left us in Dean's house alone. It was weird being in his house. But I forced myself to think of it as a civilians house, as Dean as a civilian. Least that way it was easier for me to deal.

* * *

Dean went to the bathroom and I found myself alone with Sam. I hadn't had chance to talk to him since Dean showed and I was still pissed he brought Dean to Bobby's when he knew I was there.

"Sam, can I have a word?" I asked as we sat in the living room.

"Sure what's up?" Sam asked sitting down next to me.

"Why didn't you call to say Dean was heading to Bobby's. You knew I didn't want to see him again." I asked softly so that Dean couldn't hear us.

"What? There was no time, Dean wanted his family out fast." Sam explained. I tried to sense if he was lying but none of the unusual tell tales gave him away. I sighed running a hand over my face.

"I wish you text or something..." I sighed closing my eyes.

"Is it really that hard to see him?" Sam asked as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, like this. He's playing happy families. He's got everything he could ever want... Everything I wanted with him." I admitted looking at the coffee table. Before we could say anything else Dean walked downstairs.

"Everything ok?" He asked looking at me and Sam.

"Yeah, I just need some more water." I said softly and headed to the kitchen. The guys fallowed me. Sam was looking at all the pictures while Dean rested in the corner.

"You ok?" Sam asked and Dean turned to us with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah," He said sarcastically as he paced. "Yeah no, this is... This is crazy. I mean you, Grandpa. I mean whoever brought you back."

"They don't want to be found." Sam admitted leaning on the counter.

"Yeah I get that, but who are they? What do they want? Why?" Dean asked.

"That's a good question." Sam replied softly. Dean glanced at me and shook his head.

"Do you remember it?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked plainly.

"The cage." Dean replied. I hadn't even thought to ask if Sam had remembered hell. I watched as the pair continued to talk.

"Yeah." Sam said plainly. My stomach turned. _How could I have been so stupid not to have __asked if he remembered. What kind of person am I? Selfish that's what..._

"Do you um-" Dean started to ask.

"No." Sam said with a nervous laugh.

"Well if anyone can relate?" Dean suggested.

"Dean I don't want to talk about it." Sam said firmly. "I'm back. I get to breath fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you again. So why exactly would I want to think about hell?" Sam asked. Dean turned to look out the window.

"And you really think..." Dean said trailing off as he walked up to the window. Sam and I moved to see what Dean could see. Dean rushed past us and grabbed a few needles of the antidote. People in the next house were being attacked by the Djinn. Sam rushed and grabbed Deans arm.

"Dean, they're already dead and you know it." Sam said firmly.

"This is happening because of me!" Dean said heading for the door.

"Dean!" We both yelled as Dean set off.

"You got more antidote?" I asked Sam and he nodded.

* * *

I fallowed Sam into the living room where he pulled some more out and passed two to me.

"There's enough for you and Dean." Sam said as we turned to walk out. Stood in front of us was one of the Djinn from the warehouse. It wasn't the woman.

"Oh crap." I sighed as we both watched his tattoos on his arms grown down onto his hands.

"Djinn?" Sam asked.

"One of three." I said as Sam pulled his knife out and slashed out at the male Djinn. He battered the knife away and kicked Sam back. I pulled my knife out and swiped at the Djinn as few times before he managed to batter the knife out of my hands too. The Djinn reached out to me and I jumped back.

"Watch out!" Sam yelled at me as he swung a lamp at the Djinn. He caught it and the pair struggled for a few seconds until the Djinn started to move his hands up the pole. The Djinn grabbed the pole near the top forcing Sam to let go and to jump back. I jumped in the way and started to kick out at the Djinn, knocking him back while Sam raided Dean's golf supplies.

"We really need to get to Dean!" I shouted as the Djinn jumped forwards forcing me to jump back to Sam's side. Sam started to swing out at the male Djinn knocking him to the ground. He continued to beat the crap out of him until we were sure he was dead.

"So much for lambs blood." Sam said as we turned to leave for a second time. The woman Djinn, Brigitta was stood in the way.

"You again? What does it take to kill you two?" She asked growling as she moved towards us. We backed away, naturally.

"A lot, probably more then you can handle." I smirked then felt a presence behind us. I turned and saw the other Djinn. They backed us into a corner away from the other golf clubs. Sam swung out at the male Djinn and smashed a lamp and a picture. The Djinn grabbed the golf club as Sam swung wildly. The Djinn threw the golf club away and held his hand out to grab us.

"Ideas?" Sam asked keeping his eyes on the Djinn.

"Umm run?" I asked glancing and saw Brigitta smirk at us. I glanced back to the Djinn in front of us just in time to see Samuel stab him with the silver blade.

"I got her, go get Dean." Samuel said looking at the female Djinn.

"Are you sure?" I asked watching her carefully. I knew how dangerous she could be.

"Yeah, go!" Samuel shouted and Sam pulled me away to find Dean.

* * *

We found Dean and gave him the antidote and thankfully it worked. Samuel and the rest took off pretty much as soon as we had told them Dean was going to be ok. I sensed something was up but I couldn't prove it. But then again, what did I care? I was planning on not seeing them, Sam or Dean again after this hunt for a very long time. I needed the time to heal, to get my heart past Dean and I knew that was a road I was just beginning.

"So you heading out?" Dean asked me as we stood in the kitchen. I glanced at Sam and nodded.

"Yeah looks like it." I said softly and walked over to Sam giving him a small hug.

"Take care Sam. See you around." I said as we pulled apart.

"You too Megan." Sam replied with a small smile. I turned to Dean.

"I'll walk you to the car." Dean said and walked out. I fallowed him through the house we destroyed to my baby sat outside his house. "I can't believe she's still running." Dean joked looking at my baby.

"Yeah well we fixed her up well." I said and turned to Dean. "So, how's it feel?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself.

"How's what feel?" Dean asked confused.

"To have a family of your own. How's it feel?" I asked with a soft smile.

"I dunno... it's really grown up. Sometimes I don't feel ready." Dean admitted thinking about it. I nodded and moved to open the drivers side door, when Dean grabbed my hand. I paused and looked up, straight into his beautiful green eyes. "You know there's not a day that goes by where I don't think this could have been us." He whispered. In that moment I could have melted into his arms. Kissed him and asked him to run away with me and we'd try again. I hated how it felt. I shook my head. I knew seeing how he lived, I could never ask him to do that. Not now.

"It could never have been us Dean. Not really." I said sadly shaking my head.

"Who knows... It might have, one day." Dean said with a sad smile. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head. "Take care of yourself out there."

"I managed before I met you, I think I can cope alone." I joked as we pulled apart. My eyes were watering up so I wiped my face.

"Just... just call once in a while, let me know your ok." Dean said softly. I nodded and cleared my throat. Before laughing a little.

"Listen to us. We're full on chick flick moment." I said shaking my head and making Dean chuckle too.

"Yeah and you tell anyone and I will deny it fully." Dean joked as I climbed into the car.

"Oh you know I have it recorded." I joked before I started the engine. "Bye Dean, enjoy your life." I said smiling before I pulled away. I drove down the street and round the corner before I pulled over and burst into tears. _I just said goodbye again... please god, let it the last time. I don't think I could go through this again..._

* * *

Ok so that's the first chapter, please review so I know if it sucked or not! *hugs and cookies* for all who do =) Reviews=Love!


	2. Two And A Half Men

WOW... just WOW! Thank you guys! Every single person who has added/alerted/reviewed this story already! I can't believe how much you guys like it! Just a Massive Thank You! You really have made me fall in love with writting this again!  
*Disclaimer- I own nothing but original characters and events, the rest belong to The CW*

* * *

I was sat in a bar waiting for Payton to show. He'd been busy looking into the missing weapons again. I'd just finished a hunt and I sat in the bar drinking by myself. It hadn't been a good hunt, two people had died before I had managed to stop the zombie. I never liked loosing people. I sighed as I brought the bottle up to my lips. _If I was just faster, if I could have joined the dots a little quicker... Damn it! People don't die on my watch! I can't let people die... Damn it Megan, your getting sloppy!_

"Hey beautiful, looking for company?" A guy asked walking up to me. I turned and put the bottle back on the bar. He was good looking enough, the type who knew he was hot. He was slightly drunk and I could tell he was full of cockiness. After the hunt, I really didn't need a dick trying to chat me up.

"No. Now go away." I replied coldly and turned to pick up my bottle again.

"Playing hard to get huh? Well I gotta say, I like it." The guy winked and slapped my arse. I took a deep breathe in and turned to him again. I gave him a small smile and moved to stand closer to him. I saw his eyes light up as he licked his lips.

"Do that again and I will rip your arm out of it's socket, and stuff it so far up your arse that every time you talk, it'll be in sign language. Is that clear?" I asked in a small growl. The guy gulped and nodded slowly. "Good, now get lost." I added and he ran off. I took a deep breath and picked up my bottle to take a drink when my phone rang. "You gotta be kidding me." I muttered to myself answering the phone. "O'Connor?"

"_Hey beautiful._" Channing said and I instantly smiled. He could always make me smile, just hearing his rich warm sexy voice put me at peace. Maybe it was a wolf I wasn't sure, but I liked it.

"Hey yourself." I said pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "How are you?" I asked softly.

"_Lonely, what are you up to?_" Channing asked and I smiled.

"Just having a drink in a bar after work. What are you doing?" I asked and took a small sip of beer.

"_Oh I'm just outside a bar, lent on a dark blue Camero._" Channing said with a small chuckle. I put my beer down and headed out of the bar.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I made my way past a few people to reach the exit.

"_Come and find out._" Channing laughed before hanging up. I shoved my phone into my pocket as I walked out the bar and raced round to the parking lot. Sure enough lent on my Camero stood Channing. I ran up to him and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate and heated, the type of kisses I always had with him. As we pulled apart he smirked at me. "Miss me?" He teased as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Oh you know, just a little." I joked before giving him another quick peck on the lips. "What's brought you here?" I asked as I fished in my pocket for the car keys.

"I just wanted to see you. I know I had to run last time." He said softly. I stopped fishing for the keys and looked up into his amazing grey-green wolf like eyes. They looked so sad, but he was trying to hide it. One thing I'd learnt about Channing was that I couldn't feel his emotions like I could humans. I'd put it down to him being a werewolf too.

"Hey, you saved my life." I said softly as a small smile passed his lips. "And I don't think I really got to thank you..." I said before giving him another passionate kiss.

* * *

We got back to the motel and I locked the door as Channing dropped his bag down. I turned and saw him stood there watching me. I smiled and he returned it with a heart stopping smirk. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. My hands found the bottom of his t-shirt and I started to pull it up. In return Channing moved his hands to my belt and started to loosen it. I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hands over his well tones chest. He unbuttoned my shirt and helped me slip it off. All the while we exchanged heated kisses all over the flesh that was on show. My heart was racing, so loud, that it thud in my ears, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with Channing. We quickly ended up in our underwear on the bed. I was on top of Channing kissing his shoulder as he ran his finger tips up and down my spine.

"I can't believe this is real." I said softly as I looked into the grey-green orbs. I hated to compare them to Dean's, but they were the second best eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh this is very real, trust me." Channing said slightly breathlessly as he kissed my neck. I moan out in pleasure and felt him smile against my skin. "Told you it was real." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He wrapped his arms around my body and flipped us over so that he was on top of me. I smiled as he lent down and we started to kiss again.

* * *

In the middle of our massive make out session my phone began to ring. I groaned as Channing rolled off me. "Do you need to answer that?" He asked propping his head in his hand as he looked at me. I pouted and shook my head.

"Voice mail can pick it up." I said with a cheeky grin and moved closer to Channing. The phone cut out. "See." I smirked before I started to kiss him. No sooner had we started to kiss than the phone rang again. Channing broke away from the kiss and looked at me.

"You sure you don't need to just check who's calling?" He asked softly. I knew he was right, I should at least check the caller I.D. I sighed and nodded slowly, moving over to the bed side stand to where my phone was.

"I don't know how you can be so rational when-" I started to say as I grabbed the phone and looked down. The I.D said Sam was calling. I froze for a second. After the Djinn I'd told Sam I'd see him around. I never said that I wanted to hunt with him again. We'd sent a few text's to each other, just checking we weren't working the same case, but really we hadn't talked since I saw him at Dean's house. There was something about Sam that made me uneasy.

"Everything ok?" Channing asked wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. He was looking down at my phone.

"Yeah... um.. it's Sam." I replied and clicked to listen to the voice mail. I wrapped the sheet around me and stood up from the bed.

"_Hey Megan, it's Sam. I um.. I could use your help on case I'm working on. It's just me, but I could really use your special abilities. Call me back. Thanks._" The message ended and I hung up holding the phone close to my chest. _Sam needs my help? Why would he call me? He's a great hunter, he can track anything, he doesn't need my wolf powers... why would he call me?_

"Megan, hey, you ok?" Channing said walking over to me and tapping me softly on the shoulder. I turned and nodded slowly. "Are you sure? I mean is it something to do with Sam?" He asked watching me closely. Channing had met Sam back at camp Campbell when Grandpa Campbell decided to interrogate Channing over something. He still refused to tell me what happened back there.

"I um... it's-" I started to say.

"Complicated. Yeah I get that. It's all I get from you." Channing sighed taking a step back from me. Since me and Channing met, I hadn't gone into any details about my past. Especially with Dean. I'd known Channing about half a year and the most I'd told him about myself was my favourite ice cream flavour.

"Channing, please..." I sighed as I lent against the table. I didn't want a fight with him, but I wasn't ready to explain my long and extremely complicated relationship with the Winchesters.

"I'm sorry Meg, it's just..." He sighed again and ran a hand over his face. It hurt to see him so frustrated with me. Channing was my first real relationship since Dean and I was finding it hard.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I've never told you anything about the past. About Sam or his brother. About me. It's just... my past really is complicated." I sighed as I walked over to stand in front of him. Channing looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"I just want to get to know you Megan." He said softly and took my hand. I opened my mouth to reply when my phone rang again. I glanced at the phone then Channing. "Answer it." He sighed standing up and walking away from me. I answered the phone and shook my head. _Great way to blow it..._

"O'Connor." I said watching Channing get dressed.

"_Megan, it's Sam._" Sam said softly.

"Sam, now really isn't a good time." I said watching Channing get dressed, he wouldn't even look at me.

"_I'm sorry Megan, I wouldn't call unless this was big. But I need your help on this case._" Sam sighed.

"Sam I'm kinda busy right now." I said softly as Channing pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"_Megan babies are going missing. I need your help to track whatever is taking them._" Sam begged. I sighed. _Missing babies or Channing?_ Life was unfair sometimes. This being one of the times.

"Babies are missing, what makes this supernatural?" I asked and Channing glanced at me at the mention of babies.

"_They are all around the same age, the parents are slaughtered and the kids taken. So far we've not found anything to show humans have taken them._" Sam explained.

"We?" I asked worried he was about to say he'd dragged Dean along in the hunt.

"_Samuel put me onto the hunt. Look all I'm asking for is a day. Come check out a house or too, see if you can find anything, please?_" Sam asked. Channing sat on the bed and played with his phone. I turned my back on him.

"A day, if there's nothing I'm leaving. Ok?" I asked sighing. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to go on a hunt with Sam alone.

"_Yeah, sure._" Sam agreed and then passed me the address. I scribbled it down on a piece of paper and hung up. I turned to face Channing and he was just watching me. I wasn't sure but I think it was because he was an Alpha and I an Omega I couldn't read Channing's emotions like I could others. I couldn't tell why he was watching me, if he was mad or upset at me. I walked over and gave him a sad smile.

"Ask me something... anything." I said softly looking at him.

"Megan, I don't want to find out about you like this." Channing sighed standing up and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"This is the best I can offer." I said sadly shrugging my shoulders.

"There's other ways. I could take you on dates... we could spend hours sitting and talking." Channing said looking down into my eyes. I sighed and looked away.

"Like normal people." I said sadly.

"Exactly." Channing said as if he didn't hear the disappointment in my voice. I moved out of his arms and went to pick up my clothes.

"I um... Sam needs my help babies are going missing, he needs my help to find them." I said softly. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and turn me around. I looked up into Channing grey-green eyes and felt like breaking down. The N word, it always ruined things for me, and it looked like it was going to ruin me and Channing.

"I get the normal thing isn't us. But it doesn't mean we can't do some normal things. Let me take you to dinner after the hunt with Sam." Channing said with a warm smile. I gave a weak smile back.

"You can't," I said clearing my throat. "Samuel and the others who are looking for you might be around."

"Well I'll meet you at a motel the next town over." Channing said firmly.

"But-" I started to say and he raised his hand.

"No. I Channing Parker, want to take you Megan O'Connor for dinner. A real date." He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fine. After the case though, when I know the Campbell's are long gone." I said firmly but smiling.

"It's a date." Channing said leaning down and giving me a small kiss.

* * *

I drove all night and arrived at the motel in the early hours of the morning. I wasn't sure if Sam would be up but I thought it wouldn't bug him too much to get up early. I parked up and grabbed my bag out of the car. I saw the door number he was staying in and walked over. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door loud. To my surprise Sam opened the door straight away.

"Hey Sam, did I wake you?" I asked as he moved so that I could walk in. The bed looked made, almost like it hadn't been slept in. I dropped my bag by the bed and turned as he smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, I've been working all night." He said and sat back down at his laptop. I nodded slowly and rubbed my eyes.

"Mind if I crash for an hour or two? I've been driving all night." I said and then yawned. Sam turned to me and nodded.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure." He said pointing to the bed. "Take my bed, it's ok."

"If your sure... I mean I could just crash in the chair if your tired." I said plainly.

"Oh no really it's ok." Sam said glancing at me from the laptop. I gave him a confused look and he looked confused. "I mean... I've been drinking so much coffee I couldn't sleep now if I wanted to. Take the bed, I'll grab a few hours later." I nodded slowly. _Why doesn't he want sleep? Why isn't the bed made? Hmm... this is odd._ I dropped my jacket at the end of the bed and took my boots off. I curled up under the covers and rested my hand on my family knife tucked under my top. I took a deep breath and let myself fall asleep.

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. On my hands, on my clothes, on the floor. A massive pool of blood and I was stood in the middle of it all. I ran the hands over my face and down my hair and I was soaked in the blood. I looked around the place for any idea what was happening. I looked up and saw it. The moon. The beautiful large moon. It was amazing, so full and large, it made my heart race. I felt my heart race faster and louder as I kept looking up at the moon. Soon the beat was louder, so loud that it was all that I could hear. I started to feel hungry I was starving. I fell onto my knee's clutching my stomach because of the hunger. I let out a scream as a figure came into view._

"_Shh child. It's will all been explained soon." A voice said placing a hand on my head. They stroked my hair. I pulled my head away and pushed myself onto my feet._

"_I'm not your child." I growled as I stumbled onto my feet. The figure was in shadow but I heard a rich laugh._

"_You will always be my child." The voice said and an arm reached out to me. I swatted it away and I felt a wave of anger wash towards me. The figure growled and backhanded me. It sent me flying away._

* * *

I woke with a massive thud as I rolled on the floor and into the table. As I realised where I was Sam was leaning down next to me.

"Megan! Are you ok?" Sam asked looking worried.

"Yeah..." I said sitting up and rubbing my head. "Just a bad dream." I said as we got up and I brushed myself down.

"Dream?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yeah, bad dream..." I muttered and looked over at Sam's laptop. It looked like he was scanning the police radio. "You found something?" I asked wondering over.

"Yeah, actually I was about to wake you when you um went flying." Sam said with a nervous laugh. "There's been another case. I thought we should go check it out. You up for it?"

"Sure... just let me change." I said walking over to my bag and pulling out my suit.

"So what did you dream about?" Sam asked as he grabbed his clothes.

"Just... um bad dream, nothing really to talk about." I sighed. I paused waiting for the Sammy speech and puppy dog eyes to make me spill. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. I stood up and turned to Sam.

"You can change in the bathroom, I'll change out here." Sam said plainly.

"Oh ok..." I said and rushed over to the bathroom.

* * *

So without a talk or the puppy dog eyes thrown at me at all we drove to the freshest crime scene. This was just another fine example of the weirdness of the 'new' Sam. The Sam who didn't ask how you were, the Sam who didn't care how you felt. The Sam who was for the lack of a better word – heartless. I sat in the passenger seat watching Sam. _He looks the same, smells the same, sounds the same. In every way I can tell he is Sam... but some thing's off... I just can feel it in my gut..._ Sam turned to me and I gave him a quick smile. We pulled over at the crime scene and climbed out. I fallowed Sam over to a cop.

"Agent Saligner and Agent Orwell, FBI. Where did you find them?" Sam asked as we flashed our badges.

"We found them upstairs, pretty brutal." The cop said glancing at the house. The house looked nice and normal. The neighbourhood looked normal. Everything was just so... normal.

"Was it a break in?" I asked glancing from the house to the cop.

"No, alarm never went off." The cop replied checking his note book.

"Any leads on the baby?" Sam asked.

"None yet." The cop replied sadly.

"So what do you think? Think it's okay? Alive?" Sam asked plainly.

"I did yesterday." The cop said with a look. He thought the baby was already dead. We nodded.

"Thanks." I replied as we made our way up into the house to check it out. As we entered the smell of fresh blood hit me hard. I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked turning back to face me.

"A lot of blood in the house." I said taking a deep breath before I continued to search. Sam checked the downstairs while I searched upstairs. I found where the wife was killed and checked under the bed. There was a smear blood stain as if something was dragged from under, something small. My guess the baby. I sighed as I got back up on my feet. Personally I wasn't the biggest fan of babies, they honestly scared me with the constant staring and lack of communication. But even I felt bad when one was kidnapped or killed especially when it came to the supernatural. I let my wolf sense's take over and I could see a faint trace where something had taken the baby out the house but lost it when I got downstairs, too many cops had been in the place. Sam hadn't found anything and decided to check in with Samuel.

"Hey. So, I've been all over this. No sulphur. No EMF. I'm starting to think maybe it's not our kind of thing." Sam said as we walked over to his car.

"_Four couples slaughtered in one part of the state within days of each other. That's four babies taken from locked houses. Damn it! Explain to me how any version of that is natural._" Samuel asked sounding mad down the phone. I smiled to myself. _Maybe he isn't as heartless as I thought._

"No, no, I agree. It's awful. I'm just saying this one might be on the police." Sam admitted glancing at me. As far as I cared we were done. No supernatural, no Megan.

"_Okay, so either we've got monsters grabbing babies to make baby stew, or we've got a bunch of psychotic yocals grabbing babies to make baby stew. Either way, it's baby stew, which is bad._" Samuel said still sounding worked up. Sam sighed. "_Am I boring you? You got some place you need to be?_" I herd Samuel bark.

"No, no, no, I get it." Sam said wiping his face.

"_Good. You know, sometimes I wonder about you, Sam._" Samuel admitted. _So it's not just me who's picked up on it..._

"Sometimes I wonder about me, too." Sam said softly.

"_Well, I will go back over everything. See if there's anything we missed._" Samuel said firmly. Sam pointed to a sign for Harper Caine Security in the front yard of the house and I nodded.  
"Hey, the detective said the alarm in the house never went off. You mind taking a quick look - see if anyone else had a system from Harper Caine Security?" Sam asked.

"_Yeah, sure. Any chance I get to hop on a computer._" Samuel replied sarcastically and hung up. I glanced at Sam as he moved round to climb into the car.

"So what now?" I asked as we climbed in. Sam sighed.

"Do mind sticking around, just until we know for sure it isn't something supernatural?" Sam asked plainly. I knew Sam was going to stick around which meant the Campbell's wouldn't be far; if I wanted a safe date with Channing I was going to have to stick around until Sam left town.

"Yeah sure." I said softly and Sam drove us back to the motel.

* * *

Once we got back to the motel and changed Sam left to research something. I pulled my phone out and dialled Channing.

"_Hey, I was just thinking about you._" Channing said as he picked up. I smiled – yes it was a cheesy line, but when he said it, it worked.

"Well I'm calling to say it might be a few days. Looks like this case is heavy." I sighed rubbing my face.

"_Gives me more time to prepare. So what's your favourite type of food?_" Channing asked sounding sweet.

"Well I love Chinese food, but I haven't had it in years now." I admitted. The last time I had a real Chinese meal was back with my best friend Karl, just before I left the UK.

"_I love Chinese food!_" Channing said laughing.

"Great! Chinese it is!" I laughed and sat down on the bed. The line went quiet and all I could hear was his breathing.

"_You're still having the dreams, aren't you?_" Channing asked softly.

"Yeah, how'd?" I asked and yawned.

"_I can feel it, when your in distress. It's hard to explain._" Channing admitted.

"Well it's ok." I said getting up and stretching.

"_It is?_" Channing asked confused.

"Yeah. As soon as this case is over, I can rush home to you and fall asleep snuggled up." I said smiling.

"_That's true._" Channing said with a small laugh. I herd a car pull up and saw Sam getting out.

"I need to go, I'll call later. Bye." I said and hung up as Sam walked in.

"Hey." He said sitting down at the table.

"Hey, so what did good old Grandpa find?" I asked moving to sit at the table with him.

"There's another couple matching the M.O, same security firm, same age baby. Samuel gave me the address. I thought we could check it out when it gets dark." Sam said passing me the slip of paper with the address on. I glanced at it and looked up at Sam.

"Any idea what's taking the babies yet?" I asked softly.

"No, but a stake out should show us something." Sam said plainly.

* * *

We pulled up to the address and checked out the neighbourhood. It looked quiet, it was late so everyone should have been in bed. We climbed out and made our way to the back of Sam's car. I wanted to take mine, but Sam was a Winchester, and he loved his car.

"So same husband, wife and six month old baby set up?" I asked as Sam passed me a flash light.

"Yeah, I just hope we're not too late." Sam said checking his light. We both pulled out guns and walked over to the house. I clocked the Harper Caine Security sign in the yard. Sam picked the lock and we made our way into the house. Making sure that no one saw us. As soon as I walked into the house I smelt fresh blood.

"Sam." I said softly.

"What?" He asked as we made our way into the living room.

"That." I said as we both saw the wife dead on the living room floor. Bloody foot prints went off in different directions. Sam nodded that he was going to head towards the back of the house and I made my way upstairs. I found a small nursery, but there was no baby. "Damn it." I muttered as I thought we'd missed the killer. I continued to check the upstairs when I herd a crash from downstairs. I raced down and saw a man running out from the back of the house. He pushed me into the wall with some strength. By the time I got back on my feet he had gone. I raced out the door but couldn't see him. I raced back into the house calling out for Sam.

"I'm here!" Sam yelled from the laundry room. I walked in with my gun raised and my mouth fell open.

* * *

We got back to the motel and I wasn't sure what to do. We had a baby. We found a baby. He'd managed to be saved by his mother and now we had him.

"Should we, um take him to the cops?" I asked as I laid the baby boy down on Sam's bed. Thankfully he was sound asleep.

"Um... No what if the thing comes back?" Sam asked watching the baby sleep. "They wont know how to protect him."

"Well we can't exactly keep him." I added. "I've never looked after a baby in my life."

"I thought you had a baby brother?" Sam asked glancing at me.

"Yeah, but... babies... freak me out a little." I admitted rubbing the back of my neck. Sam laughed and punched his arm. "Dude it's not funny." I said moving away from the bed.

"You're a hunter. A big bad ass hunter, monsters are scared of you, and your scared of a baby?" Sam asked with a snigger. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest.

"Babies stair... they just stare at you. They don't make any noise, just look. It freaks me out." I admitted shaking my head a little. The baby started to stir and cry. We both moved closer and the baby got louder.

"What do we do?" Sam asked slightly panicked.

"Pick it up dude." I said backing away slightly.

"Why me?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Because I told you babies freak me out." I admitted. The baby continued to scream and Sam sighed picking him up and holding him awkwardly in his arms.

"Hey come on little man, Ssh." Sam said to the baby. It just continued to cry.

"Try rocking it." I advised watching the crying baby.

"What?" Sam asked trying to pass the baby to me.

"Oh no. You keep him. Just rock, like your on the water." I suggested. Sam looked at me confused and tried to rock- badly. The baby just continued to cry.

"It's not working." Sam said getting frustrated. "Maybe he doesn't like me? Here hold him." Sam said passing him to me.

"Sam no." I said but had to pick him up. "Fine. But I'm not happy here." The baby quieted down instantly and started to snuggle into me.

"See your a natural." Sam smirked. I was hating every second of having the baby in my arms. I was terrified I was going to drop him, or he was going to start crying his eyes out again.

"We can't stay here with him. We need to do something, we can't hunt and baby sit." I sighed as the baby fell asleep again.

"Agreed. Look give me ten minutes then I'll be back." Sam said heading for the door.

"Hey! No! You can't leave me alone here! I am not mother material! Sam!" I shouted as Sam walked out. The baby stirred a little and I started to rock back and forth. "Shh! Please don't cry. Please?"

The baby woke back up and started to cry. I shhed it as much as I could but it wasn't working. I sighed and tried to think of something to do. In the end I started to sing.

"I'll Take These Storms Away,  
Start A Brand New Story,  
I'll Make It Through Each Day,  
Singing Death Or Glory,  
Lord Won't Answer Me,  
I Won't Let It Bring Me Down." I sang softly and the baby fell back asleep.

"You've got a beautiful voice." Payton said from behind me. I turned around and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the baby. "Mazel Tov it's a boy!" He joked.

"Not funny. Where have you been? I could really do with some help here." I said trying to pass the baby over to Payton but he backed up.

"I can't stay. I've got a strong lead on who took the weapons. Only problem is I need to go check it out and not be seen." Payton explained.

"No. You need to take this damn baby off my hands. Now." I said firmly.

"No, this is priceless, your panic. But I need to go underground for a while. I'll catch back up with you later." Payton said smiling down at the small baby.

"Dude I can't do this." I said panicking.

"Megan, you were meant to have kids. You can do this." Payton replied giving me a small smile.

"I was meant to be with Dean but that didn't work either." I sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I can't deal with babies Pay. And what if I need your help while your undercover?" I asked looking up at him.

"Megan, you are a mother, an Omega. You can do this, trust your instincts." Payton said reassuringly and kissed my forehead. "And just try to stay out of too much trouble until I get back." He joked before disappearing. I sighed and looked down to the sleeping bundle in my arms.

"Seriously baby, we are screwed." I said as he clutched hold of my top.

Sam returned twenty minutes later smiling. He said he had a plan and we gathered our things.

"So am I fallowing you in my car?" I asked passing him the baby and he started to cry again.

"Maybe you should keep him." Sam said passing me the baby back. I sighed and hitched my bag over my shoulder. "And maybe we should take my car."

"Fine, but let me find some where safe to leave my baby." I sighed passing Sam the baby and walking out the room. I grabbed a few extra supplies out of the boot of my Camero and found a safe place to leave before walking back to the motel. Sam was putting the baby into the back seat.

"Do you think he'll be safe like that?" Sam asked as I looked in the back. The baby was fast asleep again.

"Yeah, probably. Just don't drive too fast." I said climbing in the passenger side. We drove to the middle of no where and climbed out leaving the baby fast sleep in the back. A few minutes later a truck pulled up and Dean climbed out. I tensed up, I had no idea Sam had called Dean, I thought he would have called the Campbell's.

"Guys, where is it?" Dean asked calmly. Sam had told Dean I was there, I glanced at Sam and he gave me a small shrug.

"Strapped in the back." I said throwing my thumb over my shoulder. We all walked to the back of the car and Dean looked in the window.

"Welcome to the party Guttenburg." Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

We filled Dean in and he went back home to grab a few things. We waited for him to show back up. I sat on the hood of the car and watched Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to call Dean?" I asked softly.

"I thought you knew I'd call him." Sam said plainly.

"I thought he was out." I replied folding my arms over my chest.

"We need his help. He can baby sit and protect the kid if anything happens, while we hunt this thing. Like you wanted." Sam added.

"Princess, or your Grandpa could baby sit." I replied. I wasn't sure what Sam was up to but I knew he was up to something.

"But you don't like them. At least you can talk to Dean." Sam replied. "I was just trying to find the easiest way to keep the baby safe and get this case over."

"Fine, but for the record, don't like you calling Dean in on this." I sighed as Dean's truck drove towards us. He got out the truck and pulled a duffel bag out.

"Alright, so what do we know about this thing?" He asked flashing me a quick smile. I nodded back and forced myself to block out any emotions he was throwing my way. It was hard seeing Dean and now having to hunt with him again. Let's just say I wasn't thrilled.

"Well, uh, it was fast and it freaked when I cut it with silver." Sam explained.

"Alright, so that narrows it down to..." Dean trailed off.

"A werewolf? A ghoul? A zombie, a shifter, or about a dozen other things." I sighed softly.

"I don't recall seeing baby napping in the profiles." Dean explained.

"Yeah, exactly." Sam sighed as we all climbed into the car. I was sat in the back with the baby. Thankfully he was more interested in Dean now then me. Dean turned to look at the baby.

"Well feel free to speak up if you know anything." He joked and the baby smiled at him, and I smiled too. Sam started to car and a dinging sound started.

"Seatbelt." Sam said looking at Dean.

"What am I, in third grade? A car should drive, not be a little bitch." Dean muttered. The baby started to cry and the guys turned back to look. I threw my hands up to show it wasn't me and then the baby farted.

"Yeah, don't take it personal." Dean said to the baby and I smirked. Then I smelt the fart.

"Oh god... that's nasty!" I said screwing up my face at the baby.

"Well, we need to get some supplies." Dean said glancing at Sam.

"I've got an arsenal in the trunk." Sam replied plainly and I rolled my eyes.

"Not that kind." Dean replied.

* * *

We drove to a supermarket and got out. The baby was wide awake now and staring at me for half the car journey, to say I was getting freaked was an understatement. I got out the car and Dean picked up the baby.

"Are you ok?" He asked laughing a little as he held the baby close to him.

"Super." I replied watching the kid, watch me. I poked my tongue out and he continued to stare.

"You know he's only trying to figure you out." Dean said with a small chuckle. I looked at Dean confused.

"It's freaky. I don't like it. Everything I try, he just keeps watching me!" I said pointing to the baby and he reached out and held my finger.

"See he wants to be your friend." Dean joked. I glared at him.

"I hate babies." I said pulling my finger away. Dean laughed at me shaking his head. "Hey shut up Mr Mom." And Dean stop laughing just as Sam appeared with a cart.

"Ready?" Sam asked as Dean placed the kid in the cart. We walked towards the supermarket when my phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Channing.

"You guys go ahead, I um need to answer this..." I said glancing at Dean and instantly felt guilty. Sam nodded where as Dean gave me a questioning look before Sam pulled him into the shop. I walked back to the car and answered the phone.

"Hey." I sighed leaning against the car.

"_Hey, you ok?_" Channing asked.

"Tired, this case is getting complicated." I said softly running a hand through my hair.

"_Wanna talk about it?_" Channing offered.

"Not really." I replied softly. "So what's up?" I asked watching people load up their cars.

"_Well I found a great Chinese place a town over from where you are, I've booked a room for a week and I was just wondering..._" Channing trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked as smile crept on my face.

"_What film you'd like to watch?_" He asked and I smirked.

"Film? Wow you really are going all out for this date huh?" I chuckled as I saw Dean and Sam reach the check out. Dean had the baby held up in the air and was pulling a weird face to him.

"_Yeah, so what film?_" Channing asked and I saw a woman talking to the guys. Something changed and I saw Dean tense then Sam. The next thing the woman was running with the baby.

"I need to go, sorry Channing!" I hung up and saw Sam racing out to the car. "What happened?" I shouted as he passed me the baby and I climbed in the back.

"A shape shifter!" He yelled back starting the car and pulling up by the doors so Dean could jump in.

"Go! Go! GO!" Dean yelled as Sam drove off.

* * *

Dean and I tried to strap the baby back into his car seat. It was hard as the kid was crying and really upset. I was trying to calm the kid down while Dean strapped him in.

"The hell does a shifter want with a baby, anyway?" Dean asked both of us.

"You tell me." Sam replied.

"And how the hell did it find us?" Dean asked as he continued to wrestle with the baby seat. "Who designed this thing? NASA?" I smirked at him as I moved a clip around so he could fasten it.

"You know, it could have been following us this whole time. Since the baby's house." Sam sighed as he drove.

"I didn't smell it. Hell there were no traces of shifters at the houses. I would have picked up on it." I sighed as the baby took my fingers and squeezed.

"Alright, you know, we got to get off the road. Get Bobby John here some place safe. Figure this thing out. Okay, alright, shh, shh. Easy, kid." Dean said as we tried to calm the baby down.

* * *

We booked a motel room and the guys explained everything that happened back in the supermarket. Including the name they gave the baby. Dean had Bobby John laid on the bed as he changed him. Both me and Sam had volunteered Dean to do it since he had experience with Sam. I was sat at the table watching Dean trying not to laugh to much.

"Okay, alright, you know what? I'll pay you money if you sit still." Dean said to Bobby John. Both me and Sam laughed. "This is like defusing an IED, with poop! Okay, alright, alright, alright, you are golden, Bobby John. Time to hit the hay." Dean said picking up Bobby John and started to hum Smoke On The Water as he carried his over to the crib.

"Dean, you're just going to make it cranky again." Sam sighed.

"He liked my singing." I added softly with a shrug.

"But your a woman, he probably thought you were his mother." Sam said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Shh, it's working. Okay, if I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?" Dean asked Bobby John as he put down in the crib and he fell asleep. I was impressed and smiled at Dean. I always knew he'd make a great father, and still in the deep recesses of my mind I had hoped he's be a father to a child we'd have. I knew it would never happen now, not since he had Lisa and Ben, and I had Channing.

"Huh." Sam said watching Dean as well.

"What?" Dean asked still watching Bobby John.

"You're just, uh, actually, not awful at that." Sam said with a small smile.

"Dude, I'm barely keeping that thing alive." Dean joked walking back over to us.

"You're doing better then we were." I said with a small smile.

"No, no, no, seriously. You've got a whole Dr. Huxtable vibe coming off of you. You're like... father material." Sam said impressed.

"Yeah, well I kind of had to be lately, you know. Sink or swim, right?" Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You mean Ben." Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean Ben. I mean, I know he's not my kid, but I don't know, I'm starting to feel like yeah, he is. Then I think about the way we grew up, I don't know, I kind of feel like I have a chance to do something different with Ben, you know?" Dean said and I felt my heart ache a little. _Dean sees Ben as his kid. I know I was kidding myself that maybe one day we'd get back together but still I liked kidding myself. Now... now there is no chance. He loves Lisa and Ben. He's got the family he wants... I have Channing... what's stopping me from moving on? Oh yeah, I still love Dean..._

"You sure about that?" Sam asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused and I sat up a little.

"Look, you clearly care about the kid." Sam said and I felt a lecture starting in the near future.

"But?" Dean asked and I could feel he was starting to get annoyed a little.

"But moving them around? Keeping them on lock down? I mean, you do have them on lock down, right? How is any of that different from how we were raised?" Sam asked.

"So you're saying... I'm not shoving anybody into this life, okay? This is temporary." Dean said defensively.

"Dad always said it was temporary, Dean. He said it for 22 years. Look, I get it. You want to watch out for them. That's great. I'm just asking, how do you do that and not turn into Dad?" Sam asked and I felt the tension build a little in the room. The room fell quiet while Sam went back to looking through things.

"Maybe we should get back to finding out why a shifter wants Bobby John?" I asked walking over to the crib and watching him sleep.

"Crap. I can't believe I missed this." Sam said and I turned to him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This house on Elm. The mother was killed, baby was grabbed, but daddy wasn't living in the house at the time so he's still alive. What do you say we go and have a chat?" Sam asked glancing to me and then Dean.

"I say let's." Dean replied then we all glanced at Bobby John. "You two go."

"What if it comes back?" I asked looking at the guys. "You can't take on a shape shifter and keep Bobby John safe."

"Then what?" Dean asked me.

"I stay. I'm the strongest and fastest. I can fight while you get the baby out safe." I replied.

"You sure?" Sam asked me and Dean. I glanced to Dean. Logically it was the best plan.

"Unless you've got a badge for Bobby John, yeah, I'm sure." Dean joked. Sam nodded and walked out setting Bobby John off crying.

"Dude you cry a lot." I said still looking down at Bobby John. Dean walked up to me and dipped his finger in his drink before letting Bobby John suck his finger. I looked at Dean shocked until Bobby John quietened down.

"It's good, isn't it? " He said to the baby before giving me that famous school boy grin. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me like that.

* * *

I hadn't planned for the slight awkwardness of being alone with Dean. Honestly this was the most time we'd spent together alone in over a year. Bobby John was sound asleep in his crib and Dean was laid on the bed. I was sat at the table looking through random things on the internet to see if there was any reason why the shape shifters would want Bobby John. I wasn't finding much, but it kept me busy. Busy meant that I didn't have to think about being alone with Dean.

"So how have you been?" Dean asked suddenly and I jumped slightly. He had his eyes closed laid on the bed but I knew he was talking to me.

"Fine. Just hunting. You?" I asked softly.

"Just moved house. But it's ok." He replied and we fell silent again for a while. "Ben said he liked you. Said you guys talked when you were at Bobby's."

"Yeah, he's a good kid." I replied still looking at the computer screen. "Tough kid."

"Yeah, yeah he's a good tough kid." Dean replied and I herd him move off the bed. I glanced and he walked over to the crib and looked down at the baby.

"Cute little kid." Dean said watching Bobby John sleep.

"Yeah, but I just hope we can find him good home." I replied watching Dean watch Bobby John. I knew how caring and loving Dean could be. How great a father he would make someday. Although he'd never admit it, I knew Dean loved the idea of having his own kids.

"Do you think this would have been us one day, you know if things were different?" He asked watching the baby still.

"You mean if I hadn't had our baby..." I said and Dean looked at me with sad eyes. I'd seen that look maybe two, three times in the whole time I'd known Dean. I knew when we lost our baby it had hurt him, more so because it was my doing.

"Yeah." He said softly. I got up and walked over to the crib. Bobby John was just a baby, just an innocent baby dragged into all this and it just didn't seem fair.

"Who knows how things would have been." I replied and smiled down as Bobby John wiggled a little. "Things are better this way." I replied walking away from the crib.

"Are you happy? With things this way?" Dean asked and I turned to face him. I took a deep breath and nodded. "You know that's not an answer." He said watching me. I knew I couldn't say it, not yet. What was worse, he knew too. Before either of us could talk my phone rang. I smirked at Dean and answered.

"O'Connor." I said plainly.

"_Hey is everything ok now? You sounded like you were in something before._" Channing asked and I felt a knot form in my stomach. Dean was still watching me and I had to turn my back on him.

"Yeah, things are better now. Just a monster chasing us." I replied softly.

"_As long as your ok._" Channing said sweetly and I smiled. "_So you never answered what film._"

"Film? Seriously, you want me to choose when my minds in the middle of this case?" I asked laughing.

"_Sure, it'll take your mind off things for a minute. So what film?_" Channing asked chuckling. I smiled and push some hair behind my ear.

"Well tell you what Channing, since I chose the food, you choose the film. That's fair." I replied smiling.

"_Hmm Ok, but only because you chose the food._" Channing said laughing.

"Great. So what film?" I asked softly.

"_Wait and see._" Channing teased.

"Fine spoil sport. Look I'd best go, I'll call you after the case. Ok?" I asked softly.

"_Of course! Speak to you soon, stay safe Megan._" Channing said sweetly.

"I will, keep safe yourself. Bye Channing." I replied and hung up. I put my phone away and turned around to see Dean still stood there watching me. Instantly I felt guilty again.

"Who's Channing?" Dean asked plainly. He put on his best poker face, the type he used when the bad guys were trying to get information out of him.

"A friend." I replied sitting back down at the table.

"A friend your having a date with." Dean said watching me closely and I could have sworn he sounded jealous.

"Yeah Dean. I'm having a date. It's allowed, we're not married any more." I replied slightly annoyed at Dean's attitude.

"Yeah I have noticed." Dean snipped sitting on the edge of the bed. I sighed and looked at him.

"You've got Lisa and Ben. Don't act jealous Dean, it doesn't sit well on you." I replied huffing.

"Excuse me? But your the one with a problem with Lisa." Dean said walking over to me.

"No I have a problem with having your new nuclear family pushed in my face." I replied standing up and looking him dead in the eye.

"I never pushed them on you." Dean replied staring down into my eyes.

"I know but its not exactly easy seeing you moving on so easy." I replied as our voices started to rise.

"Easy? You think I've moved on easy?" Dean shouted. He walked away from me shaking his head. "You have no idea how hard it is to see you."

"Yeah I do Dean." I replied as he turned to me.

"But you wanted this!" Dean yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"We had to! It was killing you!" I yelled back and Bobby John started to cry. We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. "We should, see to Bobby John." I said softly and moved to picked up the baby.

* * *

We got Bobby John to calm down again and placed him back in the crib. Me and Dean didn't talk. He went back to laying on the bed and I continued to work on the laptop. It had been a while and I had gotten use to the silence. Suddenly there was a splat noise and Bobby John started to cry. Both me and Dean got up at the same time and walked over to him as Dean's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean said picking up.

"_I talked to the father. He checks out. But the baby..._" Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said as he glanced at me. There was gunk all over the wall and side of the crib. I had no idea what just happened. Dean gave me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders.

"_I think the shape shifter is his dad._" Sam said down the phone. Dean picked up Bobby John and held him at arms length. He was crying still, and covered in gunk. The biggest difference though was the fact he was black and looked identical to the baby on the nappies pack near by. I opened my mouth and gold fished.

"You think?" Dean asked glancing from me to Bobby John.

We cleaned up Bobby John and tried to calm him down. He was really upset and we weren't sure what to do to stop the crying. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean glanced at me and I shook my head.

"Manager! Everything okay in there?" The guy yelled through the door.

"Yeah, no, we're fine. Thank you. Good night." Dean yelled back.

"There's been complaints. Mind opening the door, sir?" The manager yelled back.

"It's not a good time. Just got out of the shower." Dean replied and I pulled out my knife. The door handle rattled and Dean put Bobby John in the crib while I stood by it. Dean moved closer to the door. Suddenly the door unlocked and a police officer walked in. Dean and the guy started to grapple. The guy pushed Dean back towards me.

"Get out of the way." The Shape Shifter demanded.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Dean said plainly.

"That child should be with his father." The guy said glancing at me.

"Wow, I gotta be honest. I'm not really seeing the family resemblance." Dean joked.

"I'm not just talking about me. I'm talking about our father." The Shifter said and then rushed me and Dean. Dean got a few punches in before the Shifter threw him onto the floor. I jumped in the way and let my wolf side out.

"Leave the baby alone." I said growling slightly.

"A werewolf?" The shifter asked swinging out at me. We traded a few punches but the shifter was stronger then me and caught me off guard smashing me into the wall with an all mighty thud. The next thing I knew Sam walked in and shot the guy in the heart killing him.

"Well, there goes our deposit." Dean joked.

* * *

Needless to say we packed up and left quickly. Sam was driving, Dean up front and I was sat in the back with a sound asleep Bobby John. He looked surprisingly cute asleep. That or I was actually starting to warm to the baby.

"You know, it's pretty smart, actually. I mean, shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the family." Sam said as he drove.

"Yeah, and then daddy takes off, and shifter becomes daddy. A few glasses of wine, shakes Momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize." Dean replied plainly.

"I didn't even know they had babies. I thought they were just freaks of nature, like X-Men style." Sam replied glancing at Dean.

"You learn something new everyday, huh?" Dean replied with a small smile.

"I've never seen a baby monster before." Sam said looking in the rear view mirror.

"He's not a monster Sam." I replied leaning forward.

"Of course it's not really a monster. I mean, it's still just a baby. It's not its fault its dad's a shifter." Dean added.

"Right, but it's a shifter, too." Sam said glancing at both of us.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we've got to look after this thing. I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it? We can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian." Dean joked and I rolled my eyes. But he had a point, we couldn't just give the baby away to anyone.

"Samuel." Sam said plainly not looking at either of us.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"Samuel. He'll know what to do." Sam replied glancing at Dean.

"What about Bobby?" I asked softly.

"Samuel is closer." Sam replied glancing at me.

"You want to bring it to a bunch of hunters?" Dean asked shocked.

"Not just hunters, Dean. They're our family." Sam explained.

"We don't know them." Dean said plainly.

"And they tried to kill me. I don't trust them." I added and Dean looked at me shocked.

"I do. And that was a misunderstanding." Sam said and noticed Dean's expression as well.

"You didn't tell him." I sighed sitting back.

"No." Sam replied.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked glancing at both of us with daggers.

"Nothing." Sam said before I could speak. "They just mistook Megan for a werewolf who was killing people."

"That right?" Dean asked turning to me. I saw Sam glance at me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, that's right." I sighed.

"Well anything else you two wanna share with the group?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Not particularly. Shouldn't we focus on where we're taking Bobby John?" I asked looking at the sleeping baby.

"I don't like the hunter idea." Dean said shaking his head.

"Not every hunter is a head case. I mean, Samuel is actually a lot like you." Sam added plainly.

"I'm a freaking head case." Dean pipped up.

"Well, pitch a better idea then." Sam asked. We sat in silence, as much as I hated the Campbell's neither of us could think of a better place to take Bobby John. "Great! Samuel, it is."

* * *

We drove to Camp Campbell and was waved in by a couple of guys on guard. I wasn't happy about being back, the place was giving me all kinds of bad vibes. I stayed close to Bobby John as Dean carried him into a room. Sam went to search for Samuel and explain what was happening. I stood by Deans side as Princess walked past us.

"Hey Princess, long time no see." I said with a sarcastic grin as Christian sat in a chair and started to unscrew something with his knife.

"Bite me!" Christian replied.

"Only if you ask nice." I replied sarcastically. Dean gave me a small smile and I nodded my head lightly. Gwen walked up to us and stroked Bobby John's head softly, smiling at him.

"Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?" Gwen asked the baby and then saw Dean roll his eyes. "I'm kidding Dean. Relax." She said walking past us. Mark walked up to us looking from the baby to Dean then me.

"What, you got something to say? No? Alright, well, you stand there and think at me." Dean said sarcastically to Mark. He looked at me and I tipped my head towards him, Mark nodded back and Dean gave me a questioning look.

"I like a guy who doesn't say much." I joked shrugging my shoulders. Sam and Samuel walked into the room and up to us.

"What's our next move?" Sam asked as they reached us.

"I got a couple of ideas. Dean, let me see the little guy." Samuel said and looked to Dean. I left the distrust Dean had for Samuel and I stood shoulder to shoulder with Dean.

"That's alright, I got him." Dean said holding Bobby John a little closer to himself.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Samuel asked half laughing. There was a long pause.

"You really don't want me to answer that question." Dean said plainly.

"Well I'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are?" Princess pipped up from the chair.

"Hunters." Dean replied glaring at Princess.

"Funny, here I've been thinking we're family." Christian said sarcastically.

"Hey, let's not get worked up." Sam said to Dean and Princess.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not." Christian replied looking at Sam.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself there Princess." I said glaring at Christian who just glared back.

"Here, Dean, it's fine. Let me take him. It's okay." Sam said taking Bobby John off of Dean and passing him to Samuel.

"Hey there. You're a big fella, aren't ya? Yeah." Samuel said as Bobby John curled into him. "I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball." Samuel gushed talking to Sam and Dean.

"Alright, so what the hell are we going to do with him?" Dean asked watching Samuel like a hawk.

"Raise him." Samuel replied looking down at Bobby John.

"Raise him?" Dean asked checking he herd Samuel right.

"What, you've got another suggestion?" Samuel asked looking up at Dean.

"But..." Dean started to say.

"It's dangerous out there for him, Dean." Samuel stated.

"And what about in here? What are we gonna - study him? Poke at him?" Dean asked as he started to get mad.

"Your mind goes straight to torture, Dean. Don't assume that for everyone." Princess said from the chair.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean asked glaring at Christian.

"Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the Pit." Princess said and I felt my body tense up. I had experienced Dean's skills first hand, but I also knew how sensitive Dean was about talking about the pit.

"The hell is your problem, man?" Dean asked getting pissed at Princess.

"You're starting to become a pain in my ass." Princess said getting up out of the chair. Sam jumped in front of him and I stood in front of Dean.

"Christian, take it easy, man. He's my brother." Sam begged.

"Dean, now isn't really the time to get into it." I said softly. The pair glared at each other for a few seconds.

"We all done bristling up here, or what? Nobody's doing anything to him, Dean. When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine." Samuel explained looking at Dean.

"Could be great." Mark suddenly said and we all turned to him confused.

"How?" Dean asked still pissed with the whole Campbell clan.

"Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be." Mark said with a small smile.

"You all are joking, right? I mean, come on! You can't "Angelina Jolie" a shape shifter. Give me the baby." Dean demanded.

"Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Dean?" Samuel asked bitterly.

"Maybe because you two are suddenly back from the dead, and I seem the only one who wants to know how the hell that happened! " Dean asked getting madder.

"You're not the only one who wants to know." Sam said plainly almost glaring at Dean.

"There's just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfy." Dean said looking from Samuel to Sam.

"Then don't! But don't put it on us. All we're trying to do is invite you in. Christian?" Samuel said turning to Princess.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You and Arlene, still no luck on the baby front?" Samuel asked.

"Not yeah, no." Princess replied.

"But you want one?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, we do." He said glancing at me and Dean.

"Wait, hold on." Dean said shaking his head.

"It's okay, Dean. It's alright." Samuel said passing Bobby John to Princess.

"Congrats. It's a boy, sometimes." He added with a smirk.

"The crap I do for this family." Princess laughed looking down at Bobby John.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dean asked Samuel.

"Go to hell, Dean." Princess said smiling down at Bobby John.

"Well, you have no business raising anything." Dean snapped at Princess.

"Why, Dean? Because he's a hunter?" Sam asked coldly. Suddenly we herd dogs barking outside.

"Check the back door." Samuel yelled as Christian passed Bobby John back to him. Then he passed Bobby John to Dean. "Downstairs, panic room. He'll be safe there. Go. Forget it, go! Now!" Samuel ordered and me, Sam and Dean headed down.

* * *

We locked ourselves in the panic room and I could hear everything that was happening upstairs, not just the shot's or the shouts, but the talking. I herd Mark's body fall to the floor and Gwen collapse too. Things were not going well at all. Sam and Dean were pacing the room.

"Come on, Bobby John. You have got to keep quiet." Dean said holding him close. We herd more gun shots. "It does not sound good up there." Dean said to us. I took a deep breath as Sam stood looking at the door.

"One of us needs to check it out. I'll go." I said heading to the door when Sam took my arm.

"I'm going to go up. Stay with the baby." He said looking back at Dean.

"I'm stronger, I should go." I said looking at Sam.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"Sam-" I started to argue when Dean walked to my side.

"Sam knows your stronger. If it gets past Sam, your the last line of defence for Bobby John. You can get him out while I hold the shifter off." Dean said and I looked down at Bobby John. He smiled at me and I nodded. I didn't like the idea of Sam or Dean facing a shifter alone but there wasn't much else we could do to keep Bobby John safe. Sam walked over to the door when the Shifter looking like Sam ripped the door off. Both me and Sam pulled our knives. Dean back up and I stood in front of him. Sam tried to fight with the shifter but it quickly threw him out of the room knocking him out cold.

"Sam!" I yelled as I clutched my knife tighter as the Shifter moved closer. The Shifter seemed to shiver and change into Dean without shedding any skin.

"What the..." Dean said watching it all.

"Give me the baby." The shifter demanded.

"Get your own, this one's ours!" I shouted swinging my knife out and catching the shifters arm. It was a silver blade yet it seem to do nothing. "Dean... we've got a problem." I yelled as the shifter laughed at me.

"Give me the baby now." He said moving closer.

"No way in hell." Dean replied. I threw my knife out of my hands and decided to try and grapple the damn thing. Boy was that a mistake! He grabbed my arms and swung me into the wall with so much force I dented the walls. For a few seconds I didn't know where I was then I saw it heading towards Bobby John. I scrabbled to my feet before he could reach Dean and I jumped on his back.

"You might want to run!" I shouted to Dean as I struggled with the shifter again. He was so much stronger than any I had ever fought with before. With ease the shifter threw me across the panic room and into another wall. This time the blow was too much and I couldn't drag myself back onto my feet. I watched helplessly as the shifter grabbed Dean by the neck and lifted him up the wall before taking Bobby John out of his arms and walked out the room.

* * *

Everyone was either cleaning up or talking when I walked into the room. My shoulder was dislocated and I needed someone to help me pop it back in.

"Are you alright?" Samuel asked as I walked over. I had a gash on my head too, but it had already stopped bleeding.

"Yeah, just could do with some help." I said glancing at my shoulder. Princess walked by and smiled.

"I'll help." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let him help you." Samuel said softly and I sighed.

"Sure, then when I lash out I wont feel bad for punching you in the face." I replied as Princess walked to the side of me as I sat in a chair.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be gentle." Princess joked taking hold of my shoulder and squeezing.

"Seriously?" I growled looking up at him as he grinned.

"Christian stop messing around." Samuel said and turned back to talk to Sam.

"Ain't revenge grand?" Princess asked just before popping my shoulder back in. I growled and jumped onto my feet, punching a hole in the table near by. Gwen looked at me shocked and Princess actually jumped back.

"I'll pay for it." I said letting my breath out. Dean walked into the room and up to us.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not a myth now." Samuel said as Dean reached us.

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"What the hell was that thing?" Dean asked Samuel. In turn Samuel turned to Sam who nodded.

"We think it may have been an Alpha." Samuel explained.

"An alpha, like?" Dean asked.

"Like all monsters come from somewhere, right?" Samuel explained.

"And you think that this one was -" Dean was about to say.

"The king shape shifter. First one who spawned all the others - there's tons of lore about it." Samuel stated and I started to think. _Alpha, only one, the first one...if it's the same for Wolves, how old is Channing? And why doesn't he say he's the first... and who the hell was in my dream calling me their child? _I lent against the broken table.

"The first one?" Dean asked.

"That's why it was so strong, and why nothing we had stopped it." Sam explained.

"And he said that he could find the baby anywhere. That he could feel it, like there's a connection. That's in the lore, too." Samuel explained and glanced at me. I think he could tell part of what I was thinking.

"What the hell does it want with babies, anyway?" Dean asked breaking the look Samuel and I were sharing.

"A softball team? I got no clue." Samuel replied sarcastically.

"Great, well then how do we kill it?" Dean asked firmly.

"I don't know if we can." Samuel sighed.

"It's stronger than anything I've ever met." I said rubbing my shoulder as we all traded looks.

* * *

Me Sam and Dean walked out of the compound and headed to Sam's car.

"You know, it's funny." Dean said as we reached the car.

"What's that?" Sam asked getting his keys out.

"You know, just before you ganked that shifter in the motel, he mentioned a father, which makes sense now because he meant the Alpha." Dean explained.

"Huh. Yeah, I guess so." Sam replied finding his keys.

"Did you hear him say that?" Dean asked me and Sam. I shook my head.

"Uh, I don't know. Kind of a hot moment, you know? Why?" Sam asked leaning on the car.

"Well, because if you heard him, then you knew the Alpha was out there." Dean started to explain.

"Okay." Sam sighed.

"And if you knew the Alpha was out there then you knew he might come after the baby. In which case you were using the baby as bait. So was that the plan? To use the baby as bait?" Dean asked plainly.

"Of course not. Dean, I just thought that Samuel's was the safest place. That's all." Sam said and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Right, of course." Dean replied plainly and Sam climbed into the car. Dean looked at me and I knew he wanted to know if I picked up on anything from Sam. I shook my head and Dean sighed rolling his eyes as we both climbed into the car.

* * *

"Chinese food, Donnie Darko and you, could this night get any better?" Channing joked as I laid in his arms on the bed as we watched Donnie Darko on DVD.

"Thank you for this." I said turning my head up to Channing. He brushed some hair off my face and kissed my forehead.

"Your welcome." He said softly and then moved so that he could see my face easier. "Now, I want you to tell me three facts about yourself."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Three thing's I don't know." Channing smirked at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Ok let's see... um... I love Panda's, ever since I was little. Um... when I was thirteen I wanted to become a tattoo artist... and... um... I love laying in bed and kissing you." I said leaning into Channing and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I already knew the third one." Channing joked as we pulled apart.

"Sue me." I joked as I moved to kiss him again and he pulled back. I looked at him confused.

"Megan, I... I want to ask you something. But it's going to ruin the mood." Channing admitted nervously.

"Ask." I said with a warm smile. Channing looked deep into my eyes and felt that warm feeling of calmness wash over me. He shook his head and kissed me instead.

"It can wait. I want this date to end well." He said softly as we kissed more and more passionately.

* * *

I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Please review and let me know *puppy dog eyes* Reviews=Love=Happy Author! Also who did you think was the cutest Bobby John? I gotta admit I thought the black nappy pack Bobby John was the cutest =)


	3. The Third Man

Thanks for the reviews guys *cookies* for all =D  
*disclaimer- I own nothing but the original characters and events, the rest belong to The CW*

* * *

I was packing up my car, ready to hit the road after spending the week with Channing. It was a great week. Mainly because we didn't get out of bed much, but then again, there was no need to. The knew the pull I was feeling towards Channing got stronger the more time I spent with him, yet I couldn't shake what Samuel had said about Alpha's being the first. That added to the fact he wouldn't tell me what he wanted to ask got me thinking. _Good old hunter instincts..._So I rang Bobby and asked him to do a search on any Channing Parker's from Up state New York.

"_So I found one, but girl you ain't gonna like it._" Bobby sighed as I dumped my last bag into the boot of my Camero. I slammed the boot down and rested on it.

"Just tell me." I sighed. I had a feeling I knew how it was going to go.

"_Ok. Channing James Parker, registered in New York in November 1991 after being released from the general hospital in the September. Before then he was a John Doe, brought into the hospital after a man found him stabbed outside some club. Parker went into a comer for three months, when he woke doctors called it a miracle. Parker had no memory of who he was before waking in the hospital._" Bobby sighed.

"Are we sure it's Channing?" I asked feeling the familiar sense that I was being played by someone.

"_I faxed the photo of him you sent me to the hospital, they confirmed it. The kid's a legend round there for waking up from such terrible injuries. Look, this doesn't mean some things wrong Megan._" Bobby said plainly.

"No, just Channing might be _the _Alpha. The first werewolf... I need to find out how old he is." I sighed shaking my head.

"_I'll keep digging._" Bobby replied.

"Thanks, I'll keep in touch. Bye Bobby." I sighed and hung up. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and made my way over to the car Channing had. He was just finishing loading it up and turned to smile as I reached him.

"Everything ok?" He asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to his chest.

"Peachy, I just don't want to leave and go back to hunting." I sighed resting my head against his chest. He looked so young, my age, I couldn't believe he might be the first werewolf. _Maybe I got my facts wrong... Maybe I was looking for faults where there weren't any?_

"Then don't, come with me." Channing begged and I looked up to him and shook my head.

"I can't you know that." I said pulling away slightly. Channing nodded and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"But I can keep hoping." He whispered before kissing me again a little more passionately.

"Be safe Channing." I whispered back.

"You too Megan." He said and we kissed again.

* * *

I tapped my thumbs on the steering wheel as I drove down the road. My mind was racing in the silence of my car. I was frustrated. I understood the Alpha/Omega deal, that I got. The male and female leaders of a wolf pack. I understood Alphas were the first. But no matter how I tried I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Channing was the first werewolf. My heart, no my animal side was telling me he was a good guy. A guy I could trust, run to and he'd protect me. My mind was screaming at me to look at the evidence, be logical and see he was The Alpha. I was getting no where fast. I switched on the CD player and Sick Puppies started to blear out.

"I remember when it used to be easy. I remember when it wasn't so hard. I remember when, I remember when. I didn't have to justify the way I live my life," The song played and I sighed.

"Yeah I remember when things were simpler too." I said to myself as I let myself get lost within the music.

"Hey baby girl." Payton said appearing in my car. I turned to him and gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong?" He asked turning down my music a little.

"The usual. Men." I joked as I continued to drive. "Did you find the guy who has the weapons?" I asked before Pay could started to ask me questions.

"Yes and no." Payton said rubbing the back of his neck. I glanced at him confused. "It's tricky." He added.

"Tricky? What's that mean?" I asked confused.

"I found who took the weapons... it was my brother." Payton admitted sheepishly.

"Dude all the angels are your brothers. You might wanna narrow it down a little." I joked and glanced at Payton he sighed and rolled his head. I could tell this one was different.

"His names Balthazar. He's a good angel, good fighter." Payton said pushing some of his mucky blonde hair out of his face.

"Ok, so have you told Cass?" I asked glancing at him again.

"No!" Payton said jumping down my throat. I pulled the car over and turned to Payton. He looked nervous. Payton was a relaxed guy, it was rare for him to get worked up over things. I'd been hunting with him just over a year now, and I'd known him another year before that. I'd only seen him this worked up maybe twice in those years.

"Ok, I've known you a while now. Spill." I said watching him closely.

"Ok but I'm telling you now baby girl, its all a little messed up." Pay sighed as he avoided looking me in the eyes. "When I went off the rails, when I did... _things_ with the crossroads demon you met, Balthazar showed up. He wanted to help me, make me see I was going crazy, hurting people. We argued, we fought. The battle was crazy, it was after that I promised myself I'd never fight a brother again." Payton explained softly. He was playing with his hands and looking in his lap. I could tell whatever he was remembering was painful. He started to play with his hands more as if it was killing him to remember.

"Pay, what, what happened?" I asked softly as I put my hand over his. Payton looked up at me and took a deep breath. The blue oceans that were his eyes seemed stormed and troubled. This was a big deal.

"I nearly killed Balthazar, I had the blade to his throat." Payton said coldly as he seem to look through me as he remembered.

"What stopped you?" I asked shocked, I never would have pegged Payton as the type of guy to kill another.

"Julia." Payton admitted as he blinked.

"The crossroads demon?" I asked and he nodded.

"She wanted me to kill him so much. I looked into her eyes and all I saw was her hunger for death." Payton said shaking his head as if he was trying to rid himself of a bad memory.

"So why haven't you told Cass about this Balthazar guy?" I asked softly, trying to pull Payton away from his bad memories.

"Balthazar saved Castiel's life. Cass feels like he owes him one. He'll want to talk to Balthazar. He'll want me to go with him..." Payton sighed looking away from me again.

"And if you go Balthazar might try and kill you?" I asked.

"And who says your just a sexy body?" Payton tried to joke. It came out more like a weak laugh.

"Ok, well what if I tell Cass. Tell him your still searching for a way to stop Raphael?" I asked softly. Payton shook his head.

"Because I don't know where he is. I got a lead, but it could be a dud. Why don't we go check it out and then I'll deal with Cass and Balthazar." Payton said with a small smile. I nodded and started the car.

* * *

We drove to a place called Easter in Pennsylvania. It was a small enough town, nice and quiet so when a cop turns into a puddle on the floor, fallowed by a cop having a server allergic reaction, things point to the supernatural. I wasn't sure how this was linked to the missing angelic weapons, but I trusted Payton and went along with him.

We were running the famous FBI gig. We were lead to the morgue where we were looking at the body of Officer Toby Gray. Payton pulled out the drawer and showed me the body. The guy was covered head to toe in boils. It was nasty, the lumps cover the guy, he made the elephant man look damn right cute.

"Ok, what the hell?" I asked as I walked over to the body and looked at it. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"Oh, well the notes say extreme allergic reaction." Payton said looking at a file. "He's got the boils inside and out. It chocked him to death."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered as I picked up a wooden stick and poked one of the boils bursting them. The puss and liquid ran down onto the table. "That is just nasty." I said pulling a face and moving away from the body.

"Well he's the second weird case they've had around here. Officer Gerald Hatch died three days ago from liquidation." Payton said looking down in the folder.

"Liquidation?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he turned into a pool on the floor." Pay said passing me a crime scene photo. I looked at it and turned it around a few times in case I had it the wrong way round. No angle made it look right.

"Ok, that's weird... really... um weird. So what are we thinking? Magic?" I asked trying to think it through. Payton shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be, then again baby girl could be an angelic weapon. That's why we need to investigate." Payton sighed as we looked down at the boil covered Officer Gray. Suddenly the doors to the morgue swung open and Sam and Dean strolled in. They stopped dead when they saw us. I felt my heart skip a beat seeing Dean then drop once I realised he was working the case. _He was back on the road again with Sam. Why the hell is he back on the road?_

"Guys! Long time no see!" Payton smirked as the guys smiled and walked over to us and the body. Dean didn't like Payton much, and I still picked up on those feelings as they walked over.

"Payton." Sam replied and glanced at Dean. Dean was looking at me. I tried not to look at Dean. I was half mad half nervous about seeing him again. I was mad he'd let Sam drag him back hunting but nervous because I still had strong feelings for him.

"You guys working this case?" I asked noticing Sam had a file. I knew if we all worked the same case things would get complicated again. I couldn't cope with constantly running into Dean on hunts. I was trying to get past him. Trying being the key word.

"Um yeah..." Sam said glancing at Payton. "You too?"

"Yeah we-" I started to say.

"We were passing through and herd about the deaths." Payton interrupted. I glanced at Pay and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great, well why don't we work together?" Sam asked glancing from me to Dean. I could see how uncomfortable it made Dean, I felt like I mirrored his reaction.

"No!" I said quickly and everyone looked at me. "Um.. you guys... this is just a small case, a witch thing most likely. We can handle it alone." I said nervously glancing at Pay who rolled his eyes at me.

"That was my first instinct, but I found zero signs of hexwork anywhere. Far as I can tell, witchcraft was not involved." Sam explained.

"How long have you been here?" I asked confused.

"A day." Sam replied plainly and I nodded slowly.

"There's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here." Dean said glancing from me to Sam.

"No question." Sam sighed looking back at us. "Maybe it would be better to work together. We can pool our resources and get the job finished quicker." Sam suggested. I opened my mouth to speak when Payton jumped in.

"Sure." He said smiling down at me. I glared at him and turned back to the guys.

"All right, well, can I get a witness?" Dean asked glossing over my glare. Both Sam and Payton looked at their notes.

"Officer Ed Colfax." The pair said at the same time.

"He saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid." Sam added with a quick nod at Payton.

"Another cop?" I asked.

"Hatch's partner." Payton added.

* * *

We didn't have any other leads to fallow so we decided to go all together to check out Ed Colfax. Sam and Dean had their own cars and Pay rode in mine.

"I could kill you!" I growled as we climbed into my Camero.

"What did I do?" Payton asked trying to act innocently.

"You damn well know! I was trying to get rid of them!" I shouted pointing to Sam and Dean's cars that were pulling away.

"What, we could do with all the help we can get." Payton sighed.

"Yeah, but you don't want to tell them about the damn weapon." I huffed as I started to drive.

"No but come on Megan. You work best with them two, we both know it." Payton said giving me a cheeky grin.

"You planned this." I growled shaking my head.

"No." Payton said smirking.

"You knew they were in town." I said shaking my head. "You know what. I'm out. They can work this case alone!"

"Megan, come on! Just work the case with them." Payton said smiling at me. He was loving the fact I was feeling so uncomfortable around the Winchesters.

"Why should I?" I sighed turning a corner.

"Because you still love him. This is your chance to be around him again." Payton said looking me dead in the eyes. There was a pause in the car.

"Screw you Pay! I'm trying to move on, I've got Channing now... I don't need this shit." I said shaking my head.

"But your going to stick around, aren't you?" Payton asked grinning at me. I looked back at him glaring for a few seconds. I wanted to come back with something whitty and smart ass, but honestly he was right. I wanted to be around Dean still and this was the only way I could. I sighed and looked back at the road.

"Bite me." I huffed.

"If you'll let me." Payton joked winking at me. "I'm going to search the town, see if I can catch a lead on the weapon."

"What about the boys?" I asked as I pulled over to the house. Payton smirked and vanished. "Dick." I huffed climbing out the car as Dean and Sam climb out of their cars.

"Were you, uh... were you racing me?" Sam asked confused as I walked over to them.

"No. I was kicking your ass." Dean said with that school boy grin.

"Very mature." Sam said sarcastically and I shook my head smiling a little.

"Where's touched by an angel?" Dean asked me.

"Gone to search the town." I replied softly, Dean watched me closely before nodding.

* * *

We went to the house and knocked on the door. The house looked nice and normal, it looked like a quiet town. Nice neighbourhood. Nothing special.

"Hello? Officer Colfax?" Dean asked knocking. The door opened and Officer Ed Colfax was stood in full dress uniform. "Whoa. Lookin' sharp, Kojak." Dean joked.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked glaring at all three of us.

"We're the Feds, Ed. We're here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner's death." Sam said as we flashed our badges.

"Don't worry about it. It's nobody's business." Ed said sounding distant.

"Officer Colfax -" Sam started to say.

"Don't worry about it!" Ed shouted cutting Sam off. He slammed the door in our faces and I turned to Dean who shrugged his shoulders. Sam sighed heavily and then kicked the door down.

"Dude!" Dean shouted in surprise as Sam walked into the house. I glanced at Dean and we fallowed Sam into the house. There was a wall of family photos with the faces scratched out.

We fallowed Sam into an officer where Ed was using a screwdriver to scratch out his own face in a police portrait.

"Officer Colfax?" Sam asked still sounding annoyed at the guy. He was ignoring us.

"Hey, man, you all right?" Dean asked softly.

"Don't worry about it." Ed said ignoring us. He was so engrossed in defacing the picture.

"Right. Look, Officer Colfax - Ed. We think that your partner died of unnatural causes." Dean said softly. Ed scratched his hat with the screwdriver. I gave Dean a confused look.

"Did he have any enemies that you know of?" I asked softly.

"You might say that." Ed replied looking up at us for a second.

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?" Sam asked plainly.

"They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied." Ed said pouring himself a drink.

"Why does God want you all dead?" I asked plainly.

"'Cause of Christopher Birch." Ed said and then knocked over his bottle and watched it spill out for a while. "Oh, damn it." He was sluggish to respond to things, I wasn't sure if the guy was on drugs or not.

"Who's Christopher Birch?" Sam asked as Ed continued to watched the liquid pour out.

"He has no face." Ed said still watching the bottle empty itself.

"Ed?" Sam asked watching Ed watched the bottle.

"Officer, you all right?" Dean asked. Ed righten the bottle and looked back at us. He didn't look well at all. He was pale and sweating.

"Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?" Sam asked and Ed didn't say anything. "Ed!"

"Christopher Birch is a kid with no face... and a planted gun." Ed replied and I smelt blood.

"Uh, you, uh... you got a little something..." Dean said pointing to the blood that dribbled down from under Ed's hat. Ed put his finger to the blood. "...yeah." Dean sighed.

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock." Ed said just before falling forward landing on the picture he was scratching out.

"Ed?" Sam sighed before walking over and checking Ed for a pulse. I started to hear a noise, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Dead." Sam sighed.

"Guys there's something..." I started to say but the noise got louder.

"You hear that?" Dean asked looking from me to Sam. Sam took Ed's hat off and Locusts started to crawl out of a hole in his head.

* * *

I called Payton and filled him in on the details on my way to the motel. I got changed and then headed over to the Winchesters to research everything we had. We were all sat around a table looking at different things. Dean was looking at some papers, while me and Sam worked on our laptops. I felt the tension between me and Dean. I catch him looking at me and other times he'd catch me looking. It was so hard being that close to Dean. I still had strong feelings for him, I still loved him. But I knew him being back wasn't right. He wasn't meant to be here, he was meant to be having BBQ's or cutting the lawn. Normal things with his new family. I was trying to focus on the research rather than my thoughts. It wasn't easy.

"Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts." Dean sighed putting the paper on the table.

"Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues." Sam said looking at his laptop. Dean picked up the jar of Locusts.

"Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James." Dean sighed looking at the jar.

"Well I found out about the kid. Christopher Birch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report." I sighed reading from my laptop. They guys looked at me and I nodded.

"Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire." Dean read from the report. "Just a kid with no face and a planted gun." He sighed and looked at me. "Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece."

"Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops." Sam suggested.

"So we're listening to the guy with the bug in his custard? That's - that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with?" Dean asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?" Sam asked. Dean opened his beer.

"Oh I'd say they already have something going on." I said softly looking at my laptop.

"What's that mean?" Sam asked looking at me. I didn't realise the guys had herd me.

"Huh? Oh um.. nothing." I said shaking my head. Dean stared at me a few minutes before walking over to the bed. He was trying to make me crack, but thankfully now, I didn't have to share everything with the group.

"We should call Cass." Dean suggested and I was about to object when Sam started to talk.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam scoffed. "Dean, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone."

"Well, let's give it a shot. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." Dean said closing his eyes and praying.

"You're an idiot." Sam said laughing slightly.

"I second that." I added shaking my head.

"Stay positive." Dean said poking one eye open and looking around.

"Oh, I am positive." Sam sighed.

"Come on, Cass! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?" Dean poked his eye open again and then opened them both. We all looked around and it looked like Dean had struck out with Cass, thankfully.

"Like I said..." Sam said clearing his throat. "Son of a bitch doesn't answer - he's right behind me, isn't he?" Sam said as we both looked behind him. Sam turned and saw Cass stood there.

"Hello." Castiel said plainly.

* * *

"Hello?" Sam asked astonished. Then looked back at us in disbelief.

"Y-yes." Cass said slightly confused.

"Hello." Sam said mocking Cass and then looking at us again. "Hello?"

"Uh, that is still the term?" Cass asked looking at me and Dean.

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's," Sam ranted. "Hello?" He said mocking Cass again.

"Yes." Cass said plainly walking towards Dean.

"So, what, you - you like him better or something?" Sam scoffed looking at Dean.

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Cass admitted and Dean looked worried. "I wasn't gonna mention it." He added looking at Dean. Dean got on his feet and started to walk over to Cass.

"Cass, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"If I had any answers, I might have responded." Cass said sounding angry and then turned to Sam as I stood up. "But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why."

"So... it wasn't God?" Sam asked shocked as he got up.

"No one's even seen God. The whole thing remains mysterious." Cass explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked getting mad.

"What part of, I don't know, escapes your understanding?" Cass asked sounding pissed.

"Cass, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, I don't know. Just because we have some sort of a - a bond or whatever..." Dean said before Cass cut him off.

"You think I came because you called? I came because of this." Cass said walking over to me and the research.

"Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters." Dean said sarcastically.

"It does help one to focus." Cass replied sincerely glancing at the paper.

"Wait, so - so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Sam asked connecting the dots.

"No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses." Cass said turning to us.

"Is Raziel with you?" Cass asked looking at me.

"Yeah but we didn't know it was the staff." I replied and felt the brothers look at me. "He's out looking for anything we might find useful."

"The Staff?" Sam asked confused looking between me and Cass.

"It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall." Castiel said picking up the jar of locusts.

"Yeah. That one made the papers." Dean scoffed.

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a - a river into blood, not one dude." Sam said confused.

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect." Cass said turning to us.

"Okay, but... what is - what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?" Dean asked and Cass looked at me.

"You have not told them about what you have been doing this last year?" Cass asked me.

"Not exactly, it hadn't come up in conversation." I said without looking at the guys. I could feel them watching me. But we weren't a team any more. We were nothing but a group of hunters sharing a job. In my mind the less they knew about me, the easier I could move on with my life.

"Just what have you been doing?" Dean asked walking over to me. He was pissed, but then again it was my life now, he didn't need to know every little thing I did.

"Hunting." I replied staring him down. I wasn't going to let him think he could push me around.

"What?" Dean demanded. I stared into his green eyes and decided not to back down. The green showed me how he really felt. I could see he was mad, but deep down I could see he was worried about me, worried what I was getting myself into.

"Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained." Cass explained and sighed. We were still glaring at each other. "It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were... stolen." Castiel added.

"And that's what I've been looking into." I sighed still looking into Dean's eyes.  
"Wait, you - you're saying your nukes are loose?" Dean asked and looked at me. "And your mopping up the mess?" I didn't say anything. But the looks did more then words. Dean shook his head looking at me disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this." Cass said looking at the jar and then looked up at us. "I need your help."

"That's rich. Really." Sam scoffed. Cass grunted and threw the jar of locusts at Sam.

"Sam, Dean, my "_people skills_" are "_rusty_." Pardon me, but I have spent the last "_year_" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you do not want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die." Cass explained using air quotes on a few words. He was annoyed and I understood why. He'd not stop fighting since the apocalypse started, he'd not had a year off. And here the Winchesters were acting like they owned the place demanding Cass to be at their beck and call.

"All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive." Dean sighed moving back over to me and looking at the paper on the table.

"What?" Cass asked confused.

"Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this." Sam said as Dean passed him a piece of paper saying "Father of slain suspect calls for investigation."

* * *

The next thing I knew Cass had zapped us all into a living room. There was a man sat on a sofa looking at something on the table.

"Oh, Cass, a little warning next time." Dean shouted as we appeared in the room. A guy on the sofa looked shocked.

"What the... how'd you get in here?" He asked looking at all four of us.

"Mr. Birch, settle down. Federal agents." Sam said as we flashed our badges.

"But you can't just walk in here!" Mr Birch shouted back.

"Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" Sam said nodding to the paper clippings on the coffee table in front of Mr Birch. The papers were all about the dead cops and the investigation into his son.

"What are you trying to -" Mr Birch asked.

"Look, we know the truth, all right? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up." Sam said aggressively.

"Yeah. They're all getting theirs." Mr Birch said looking back down at the papers.

"And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" Sam asked accusingly.

"Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?" Dean asked.

"Me? I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!" Darryl said shocked that we had even asked him.

"You smote them with the Staff of Moses!" Cass shouted.

"The hell kind of Fed are you?" Darryl asked utterly confused with the guys. I felt every emotion the mad was feeling. He was still deeply mourning his son, yet the flame for revenge was burning strong. He was happy the cops were getting theirs but he was telling the truth.

"Guys..." I said softly.

"We don't have time for this." Cass said walking up to Darryl. "Where is it?"

"Leave my dad alone!" A kid shouted at us holding a piece of wood.

"Is that...?" Dean asked as we looked at the kid.

"Yes." Cass said plainly.  
"Shouldn't it be bigger?" Sam asked as well all still watched the kid with the stick.

"Yes. It's - it's been sawed off." Cass replied plainly.

"Leave him alone! It wasn't him!" The kid yelled shaking the stick in our direction.

"Aaron, get out of here!" Darryl yelled to his kid. Cass turned around and tapped him on the head sending him to sleep on the sofa.

"What did you do to him?" Aaron asked nervously.

"It's all right. He's just sleeping." Dean said calmly. Aaron pointed the staff at Dean. In a blink Cass was stood next to Aaron and took the staff off him.

"Cass, take it easy!" Dean shouted and then turned to Aaron. "Listen, we're not here to hurt you, okay? But we need to know... where did you get this thing?"

"Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it." Aaron said panicking. Both me and Dean walked closer to Aaron.

"Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?" Dean said softly.

"Aaron. Aaron Birch." Aaron said backing away from us.

"Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?" I asked softly.

"You won't believe me." Aaron said nervously.

"Try us." Dean asked trying to make the kid feel safer.

"It was an angel." Aaron said barely above a whisper.

"An angel?" Dean asked.

"Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But he did." Aaron said getting mad over the death of his big brother.

"His name - did he give you a name?" Castiel asked.

"No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He... he gave me the stick." Aaron said and I could hear that he was lying.

"He just... gave it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just give it to you, did he, Aaron?" Dean asked leaning on the kid a little.

"I bought it." Aaron admitted.

"You bought it?" Sam asked laughing. "With what? What's your allowance?"

"What did the Angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" I asked watching the kid carefully.

"My soul." Aaron admitted.

"You sold your soul to an Angel?" Sam asked shocked. Dean turned to Cass.

"Can that even happen?" Dean asked worried.

"It's never happened before. An Angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces." Cass explained.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"More pieces, more product." Cass explained.

"More product? Who is this guy?" Dean asked.

"We'll find him." Cass replied and then pressed his fingers against Aaron's forehead knocking him out cold. Cass picked him up in his arms.

"What did you do that for?" Dean asked sounding annoyed.

* * *

"Portability." Cass said as we suddenly changed surrounding. We were back in the boys motel room. Cass dumped the kid on the bed.

"Cass, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked shocked.

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." Cass explained.

"What, like a - like a shirt tag at camp?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul." Cass said plainly.

"How?" Me and Dean asked at the same time.

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating." Cass said pulling his sleeve up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Dean said and I felt a knot turned in my stomach. This felt wrong.

"Dean." Cass said plainly.

"He's a kid, Cass. A ki- Sam?" Dean asked turning back to me and Sam. I turned to Sam and was shocked at how cold he looked.

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked looking at Cass.

"What?" Dean asked getting mad.

"Physically, minimal." Cass replied.

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there." Dean said sarcastically turning to me. I shrugged my shoulders while I tried to think of another way.

"Dean! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down." Cass explained and I could see he was starting to get stressed.

"And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way." Dean yelled.

"Wait!" I yelled pulling my phone out, and everyone looked at me.

"What?" Cass asked.

"Let me call Pay, he's been looking, he might know the angel. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for." I said pulling my phone out.

"Yes. It's better than this!" Dean yelled pointing to the kid. I hit dial and raised the phone to my ear. It rang, and rang. _Come on Pay, pick up man, I really need you to pick up now... any time..._ I sighed as I herd the click.

"_Hey ladies, you've reached the angel you've always been looking for. Leave me a message and your number and you know I'll get right back to you._" The phone beeped and I sighed again.

"Pay its Meg, things are heavy here and I really could do with a name for the Angel. Get back to me A.S.A.P." I hung up and turned back to the guys shaking my head sadly. Dean looked crushed while Sam didn't seem to care.

"There is no other way." Cass said looking at Dean.

"You're gonna torture a kid?" Dean asked disgusted.

"I can't care about that, Dean! I don't have the luxury." Cass replied actually sounding sad about what he had to do. Cass pushed his hand into Aaron's chest.

"I can't watch this." I said turning my back on the guys. I herd the kid scream and saw Dean rush forward, Sam held him back. I looked and saw Sam's face. He looked so interested and intrigued in what Cass was doing. That wasn't the Sam I knew. I shivered watching him. The screaming died down and I turned back as Cass pulled his arm out of the kid.

"He'll rest now." Cass said plainly.

"Did you get a name? What is it?" Sam asked Cass.

"I thought he died in the war." Cass said in disbelief.

"What, he - he was a - he was a friend or something?" Sam asked.

"A good friend." Cass sighed and I knew in that second it was the Balthazar guy Payton thought it was.

"Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon." Dean said sarcastically.

"Balthazar. I wonder..." Cass said as Payton appeared in the room.

"It's Balthazar." He said looking at Cass.

"Yeah we got that angel boy!" Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I know the past you two share. I had to make sure..." Payton said trailing off.

"So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked. Suddenly I felt someone else enter the room we all turned and saw a guy stood in the room.

"Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." He said pulling out an angel blade and attacking Castiel. Cass managed to block the attack with his own blade. "And by the way, Raphael says hello." The pair continued to fight and eventually Cass barged the guy out of the window. Me, Sam and Dean raced to the window and saw the pair land on Sam's car, before the guy disappeared.

"My car." Sam said looking upset.

"Okay. Silver lining." Dean smirked and I smiled as Sam turned and looked mad at the pair of us.

* * *

As we stood watching Sam's wrecked car Cass reappeared in the room.

"He's gone." Cass said plainly as we turned to him.

"Alright Cass, who was that guy?" Sam asked and Cass glanced at Payton.

"A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call." Cass explained.

"I should have kept an eye out for him, sorry bro." Payton sighed shaking his head.

"Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?" Sam asked utterly confused and by the look on Dean's face he looked just as confused. Cass walked over to a cupboard and pulled a few things out.

"I can explain later. Right now we have to -" Cass said walking past Dean.

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cass! I don't know who's on first, what's on second." Dean said blocking Castiel's path.

"What is second?" Cass asked confused glancing at Payton.

"Don't start that." Dean said firmly.

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I - and many others - the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic." Cass explained.

"You're talking civil war." Sam said plainly.

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war." Cass explained as he continued to Sam's bed pulling out a bag from under his bed.

"So you already knew this?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Yeah, me and Pay have been trying to track this Balthazar guy down for nearly a year now. Every time we got close we lost his trail." I sighed leaning against the table.

"Well didn't you think, um I don't know, this was something we should have known?" Dean asked glaring at me. I kept my best poker face on and shrugged my shoulders.

"Until this morning, I didn't even know you were back hunting, so no. Not really." I said plainly and watched as it got Dean madder but I was still pissed at him returning to hunting.

"You could have told Sam." Dean said lowering his voice.

"And you could have told me you were hunting. A lack of communication runs in your family." I said pushing myself off the table.

"You didn't seem to mind in the past." Dean said as I reached his side.

"Yeah well a lots changed." I said and walked over to the window. Cass pulled a few things from the bag and walked back to the table.

"Help yourself." Sam said sarcastically.

"And what happens if Raphael wins? What - what does he want?" Dean asked trying to focus on the case again.

"What he's always wanted - to end the story the way it was written." Cass said plainly.

"You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?" Dean asked confused and I watched.

"Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails." Cass said as he put the things on the table.

"Why?" Dean asked as all three of us looked uncomfortable at the idea of the apocalypse starting again.

"I need myrrh." Cass said to himself.

"Myrrh?" Sam asked and Cass disappeared.

"Freaking angels." Dean muttered and in a blink Cass was back drawing on the table in chalk. "Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Dean asked turning to him.

"He's a traditionalist." Cass replied busy working on the spell.

"Cass, why didn't you tell us this?" Dean asked stopping Cass in his tracks.

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry." Cass said and glanced at Payton. "Now I need your blood." He added grabbing Dean's wrist and slicing his palm.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Arh! Why don't you use your own?" Dean asked as the blood ran into the bowl.

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human." Cass explained. Dean wrapped some cloth around the cut as Cass added the myrrh and holy water. I herd sirens in the distance and saw a couple of police cars heading our way. I turned back and caught Sam's eye.

"Uh, Cass, how long does this spell take?" Sam asked nervously. The sirens got louder and I walked closer to the guys. Cass didn't answer and I looked at Payton for help.

"Got him. Let's go." Cass said and reach out to us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about him?" Dean asked pointing to the kid who was still asleep on the bed.

"Don't you think the police will take him home?" Cass asked before zapping us.

* * *

We were taken to a mansion. It was nice, nothing too special but I did notice Payton wasn't around.

"Where's angel boy?" Dean asked looking around too.

"He expressed an unwillingness to be around Balthazar." Cass said.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Did he tell you?" I asked looking at Cass.

"Yes." Cass replied plainly.

"Tell who what?" Dean asked.

"So do you want me to back you up?" I asked Cass as we walked towards the mansion completely ignoring Dean's question.

Cass took me into the mansion and we saw a frog sat on the staircase croaking.

"A friend of yours?" I asked and Cass zapped us up the stairs.

"No." Cass replied as we herd loud music. We fallowed it into a large room with a piano and strobe lighting. The door closed behind us and Cass pulled his angle blade out as I pulled my family knife out.

"Cass. You're here, and you brought a friend." A man said giving me the once over. I got no emotions from him and guessed he was an angel.

"Balthazar." Cass replied. "This is Megan, she is a friend."

"It's so good to see you, and a pleasure to meet you. He told me you were floating around." Balthazar said walking over to us.

"He?" Cass asked confused.

"I believe you two have flown together." Balthazar said turning the light off and stopping the music. On the floor laid the guy who attacked us back in the motel room. "Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat." Balthazar added as a frog jumped out of his throat and croaked. I raised an eye brow.

"Even _I_ know that that's a bad joke." Cass said with a small smile and then lost it. "I grieved your death."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so... they wouldn't come looking for me?" Balthazar explained, he seemed reasonable.

"What... is all this? What are you doing?" Castiel asked walking closer to him.

"Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à - what's French for 12?" Balthazar asked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You stole the Staff of Moses?" Cass asked.

"Sure, sure. I stole a lot of things." Balthazar replied walking up to Cass.

"You were a great and honourable soldier. We fought together..." Cass said as Balthazar walked away.

"Yes, too many times to count." Balthazar said with his back to us.

"I know you. You're not some common thief." Cass said and he turned around.

"Common? No. Thief? Eh." Balthazar replied.

"I need your help." Cass explained.

"I know. I've been hearing all about you, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cass, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you." Balthazar said firmly.

"Thank you. I need the weapons." Cass asked.

"Don't ask that." Balthazar sighed.

"Why take them? Why run away?" Cass asked trying to understand.

"Because I could!" Balthazar replied and Cass looked upset. "What? What? I me- you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following - they're yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us." He laughed and then continued. "It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom."

"And this is what you do with it?" Cass asked looking around the room we were in.

"Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make?" Balthazar asked looking Cass dead in the eye.

"Of course it makes a diff- it's civil war up there!" Cass sighed as he tried to explain.

"I know." Balthazar said plainly.

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! Just give me the weapons." Cass demanded.

"Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting." Balthazar laughed. "It will never stop. My advice - grab something valuable and fake your own death." He added seriously.

"You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now." Cass said shaking his head.

"Oh, Raphael can try me any time. I'm armed." Balthazar said walked away. "I'm sorry, Cass. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass." I laughed and Balthazar looked at me. Really looked at me and then looked confused.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Tell Raziel, I will keep my promise if I see him again." Balthazar said and my body stiffened. "But you don't have to fear me, I like you." He added with a warm smile. Before I could respond thunder crashed. "Was that you?" He asked looking at Castiel. Cass shook his head. "Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me." He added before clicking his fingers.

* * *

I blinked and I was stood in a room somewhere different with Balthazar. I pulled my knife out in front of me and looked at him confused. I didn't like angel airways especially with an angel I'd just met.

"Ok what's the deal?" I asked as he walked over and sat on a green sofa.

"I wanted a little chat with you alone." Balthazar said tapping the seat next to him. "Don't worry I wont hurt you."

"Yeah not the first time an angels said that to me and lied." I said still standing.

"Look, I just wanted to talk about Raziel. How much do you actually know about him?" Balthazar asked leaning forward.

"Enough to know he's a good guy." I replied relaxing slightly.

"Really?" He scoffed sitting back. "Did you know he tried to kill me for trying to help him?"

"Yeah, actually." I replied with a small smile.

"Did he tell you who he was with at the time?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah a crossroads demon named Julia. Look, I gotta say Balthazar, school yard tales don't really bother me. I've seen him save lives, hell he's saved mine enough times over. He's a good guy, and so what if his past isn't squeaky clean. Who's is?" I asked watching Balthazar as he stood up nodding.

"He was working with the demon to bring the apocalypse forward. He was trying to end this world you love so much. He was breaking seals way before those slow witted demons thought about doing it." Balthazar said plainly watching me. I shifted my weight slightly and took a deep breath. _Payton? But he worked so hard to stop it... no no this isn't Payton._

"But he stopped, when he tried to kill you. He stopped." I replied and felt a gust of wind behind me.

"Don't hurt her because of me Balthazar!" Payton said in a warning tone walking in front of me and putting his arm over me.

"Raziel, please. What do you take me for?" Balthazar asked smirking. The pair glared at each other.

"Leave her alone." Payton said threw grit teeth.

"I will now your here." Balthazar said laughing. The pair walked up to each other as if they were about to fight. I raced in the middle.

"Oh no! No angel smack-down. Not here, not now!" I yelled pushing both angels back. I turned to Payton. "You. He said you tried to kick start the apocalypse, is that true?" I asked looking into his eyes. I needed to know I could trust Payton, I needed him to be honest with me. Even if the honest meant admitting to some painful memories.

"You know I did some pretty awful things Megan." Payton replied watching Balthazar.

"Did you break seals?" I asked looking up into his blue oceans. They were so troubled.

"I tried." Payton said coldly looking back in my eyes. I took a deep breath. "That was Raziel, that was when I was reckless. Now, I'm... I'm trying to fix it." He said softening up as he looked in my eyes. I nodded and turned back to Balthazar.

"And you. Is Castiel really such a close brother to you?" I asked poking Balthazar's chest.

"Yes." Balthazar replied.

"Then why leave him to Raphael? You have a freaking angel arsenal, use it to help Cass!" I shouted. Balthazar looked surprised and glanced at Payton.

"She's always like this." Pay said with a small smile.

"Fine, if it stops you bossing me around." Balthazar said looking at me then he glanced at Payton. "Our business isn't over brother."

"I got that feeling..." Pay said plainly dropping his head slightly at the threat.

* * *

Balthazar zapped me back to the house with him. Raphael punched Castiel so that he fell onto his knee's. It didn't look like Cass was doing so well.

"Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time." Raphael joked raising his angel blade.

"Hey! Look at my junk." Balthazar shouted holding up a glowing rock. Raphael looked up at it.

"No." He cried as he turned to salt and then collapsed into a small pile of salt on the floor.

"Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life." Balthazar joked laughing a little.

"You came back." Castiel said getting to his feet.

"She forced me." Balthazar said giving me a small smile. "Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time."

"Next time." Cass said plainly.

"No time like the present." Dean said flicking a lighter and dropping it on the floor. It lit a ring of holy oil, trapping Balthazar. I walked over to Dean's side.

"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" Balthazar demanded.

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" Dean yelled and I smiled.

"Am I?" Balthazar asked shocked at the idea.

"Sam?" Dean yelled and Sam walked into the room with a bottle of holy oil.

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy," Sam said taking the lid off the oil. "I'd think about it."

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let -" Balthazar said turning to Cass.

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor." Cass said glancing at Dean

"Very well." Balthazar laughed looking at me and Dean. He took a deep breath in and held his hands to his face before breathing out. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" Dean asked after checking with Cass that Balthazar was telling the truth.

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me." Balthazar demanded.

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything -" Dean started to say when Cass made the flames lower by lowering his hand. "Cass, what the hell?" Dean asked looking at Cass then back to Balthazar.

"My debt to you is cleared." Cass said looking at Balthazar.

"Fair enough." Balthazar said and then glanced at me. "See you around." He added with a wink before disappearing.

"Cass, are you out of your mind?" Dean asked Cass just before he disappeared too. "Cass? Oh, friggin' angels! Come on!"

* * *

We went back to the motel to pick up my car and Sam's stuff from his wreck. Sam walked off to his wreck and searched it for anything. I started to walk off to my car when Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I looked at our arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Last guy who did that ended up with a broken nose." I said plainly as Dean let go of me.

"I want to talk." Dean said leaning on the boot of the Impala.

"About?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Dean took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. I fallowed his gaze. "Oh."

"Oh exactly. Did you see him back in the room with Aaron?" Dean asked shaking his head. "He didn't even seem bothered the kid was in pain."

"I don't think he was." I said softly moving to lean on the boot next to Dean. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"So I'm not crazy." Dean said smiling a little.

"Well that's a completely different question. But when it comes to Sam..." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "He's different. He's cold."

"Can you... sense anything?" Dean asked softly.

"Sense?" I asked confused.

"Wolf wise." Dean clarified.

"Oh.. no. Nothing. As far as I can tell, that's Sam, your baby brother." I sighed. "But..."

"Yeah I know what you mean. He's not the same." Dean sighed.

"He's not the only one though." I said pushing myself off the boot. "Why'd you come back Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Why the hell are you hunting again? You should be living some nice life with Lisa and Ben. Why have you come back to this crummy life? You had it. The normal life." I sighed shaking my head. I was so mad at Dean for giving it all up.

"I find out my baby brothers back from Hell, I can't leave him alone in the world. I have to help him, hunt with him." Dean sighed.

"Yeah well he managed fine for a year with the Campbell's." I said shaking my head. "You didn't need to come back Dean."

"Yes I did!" Dean said pushing himself off the boot and getting mad. "He's my brother."

"But you had a family!" I said getting mad myself.

"Why do you care? You hate Lisa! And you've got your little friend Channing!" Dean barked at me. I stopped dead._ Why did I care? Why do I care? I love you Dean! God it's so __obvious isn't it? I still love you! So much that I'm trying to pick faults with Channing just so I could be closer to you again! I love you, and I always will... so that's why I care._ He looked into my eyes and I dropped my head as he started to shake his head. _I guess it is that obvious._ "Oh no... No Megan. You... no..." Dean said softer.

"I gave you up, gave us up, so you'd get out of all this. So you could have a nice normal happy long life. And now your back? Your throwing it all away for what? Sam?" I asked as tear began to form in my eyes. Dean stepped forward and I moved back. "You don't get to hug me any more Dean." I said taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. "I gave you up so you could live. Now your throwing it all away. Throwing away the sacrifice I gave you." I said shaking my head.

"Megan, please." Dean said moving closer to me. "I... I never thought you still..."

"You're wrong Dean." I said shaking my head, I had to strong now. I needed to make the break. I knew how hard it would be to carry on with him in my life. _Time to lie your arse off Megan, better make it real or else this wont work.._. "No, I don't love you any more. But... it took everything I had to walk away for you. Please, don't make that into a mistake. Go home, go home and live a long life."

"He's my brother Megan. I can't abandon him." Dean said watching me closely. I knew he'd never leave Sam now he had him back. No matter how strange Dean felt Sam had become.

"Then..." I took a deep breath and held it a few seconds before letting it out again. "I can't see you again. I refuse to watch you throw it all away again. I'm sorry Dean." I said and started to walk away when Dean raced up and pulled me round to face him.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." He said firmly. He'd used that trick on me before, when he knew I was bluffing he'd force me to look into his eyes and try and lie. And every time it worked. I couldn't lie to him. Not when I looked into his eyes. I looked up into the greenest eyes I had ever seen and pulled on everything I had. This time had to be different I had to be stronger.

"I'm can't see you again Dean. Good bye." I said and turned and walked away. I climbed into my car and started the engine. As I pulled out the lot I saw Dean's face. He was heartbroken. I'd proved him wrong when he was so sure... I hoped it would show him how bad it was for him to be back in the life. Then again I knew Dean, he probably wouldn't listen.

* * *

Ok I hope you guys still like it. Reviews=Love=Happy Author! Thanks again guys.


	4. A Weekend At Bobby's

Hey everyone, I know we've all had issue's updating with FF acting all weird. But I finally got this chapter up! I just want to say a quick thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
*disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and events, the rest belong to The CW.

* * *

It had been about a week since I left Dean in the car park. Every time I closed my eyes I could still see his expression. The hurt on his face haunted me. Sure I might have acted like a cold hearted bitch at times but I still loved him. He'd tried to call me a few times but I sent them to my voice mail and refused to even listen to the messages. I had to make the clean break and this time I needed to stick to it. I was sat in a crummy looking motel room waiting for Payton to show up with news of a possible hunt. My phone rang and I looked down, Dean was calling me again. I sighed and threw the phone over to the bed.

"Leave me alone!" I groaned sitting down at the table and pulled my laptop out. The phone stopped and I sighed. "Thank you." I loaded up the laptop and saw the something on the desk top that made me groan. If my life wasn't as complicated enough with the Winchesters, I was also juggling a budding relationship. A relationship with an Alpha werewolf called Channing. He was sexy, mysterious, understood me to a tee and was generally a good guy. Yeah good guy- I used those words. I liked Channing, I knew I was falling for him but... But there was something I couldn't shake about him. Something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was searching. I'd asked Bobby to do a search on him and he discovered that Channing had woken from a hospital in '91 with no memory of his past. He never mentioned that to me, but it got me wondering... what the hell could attack an Alpha werewolf so much that he had brain damage? I'd been in a hell of a lot fights and I'd never had that much brain damage. I clicked the folder containing everything I found out about Channing so far.

"Just who are you?" I asked looking at a picture of him. He looked my the same age as me, just a normal twenty something guy. I logged on the web and went onto the New York internal police site and did a little hacking. I found the cases from '91 and then the reports relating to Channing and his attack. I clicked through a few crime scene pictures. Most were of the location, possible weapons and a pool of blood. Nothing I wasn't used to seeing working a case, but then I clicked the next picture. It was Channing laid in hospital hooked up to a million different machines. If it was for the notation on the bottom of the picture I wouldn't have been able to tell it was even him. "Jesus..." I sighed shaking my head. Whatever had attacked Channing had nearly killed him, it was something crazy strong. I forced myself past the image and started to read the case reports. There was a lot of sloppy police work, a lot of looking the other way. A lot of help from an unnamed informant. I got the feeling it might be a hunter. If my maths was right, Channing should have been 7 when he was attacked. From the photo's he looked at least a teenager... Things really weren't adding up for Channing. I got up and walked over to the bed to grab my phone when Payton appeared in the room.

"Megan." He said plainly as I turned to him. Since our little meeting with Balthazar Pay had been acting distant with me. I wasn't sure if he thought I was judging him or if he thought I hated him for not telling me he tried to start the apocalypse before. Either way he wasn't talking to me.

"Pay," I said grabbing my phone and then sitting on the bed. "How does it look? We got a case?" I asked softly.

"No case here." He sighed and went to sit at the table. I nodded and let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at me.

"You're a douche." I said getting to my feet.

"I can't help that there's no case here." He said shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head and walked over to him.

"I didn't mean because there's no case." I said plainly.

"Then I don't fallow you." Payton said sadly. I reached him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, your a douche because you wont talk to me." I said and then sat at the table. "This whole thing with Balthazar. I get it's brought up some raw emotions. But shutting me out, it's not going to help. You're my partner, my angel up the sleeve. If we aren't talking, we aren't working."

"Megan-" Pay started to say and I raised my hand.

"And stop calling me Megan." I said with a small smile. Payton sighed and nodded slowly.

"Baby girl, better?" He asked with a smirk.

"Getting there angel boy." I replied smiling. Payton chuckled to himself and nodded before looking back at me.

"Baby girl, this... I did things. Half I can't even begin to tell you, and I hurt so many people. I've done things I thought I'd never get a chance to fix. But then... then I found you, and the Winchesters, I saw a way to fix it all." Payton said looking me dead in the eye.

"Well it worked. You stopped the apocalypse." I said with a smile.

"But it doesn't even come close to making up for what I've done." Payton sighed pushing his hair out of his face, of course a few pieces fell forward again. I lent forward and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Pay, your doing everything you can. Making things better a day at a time. Now all we can do is take it a day at a time and keep fighting. But you need to talk to me. You can't let the past stop us from hunting or you really are letting your past win." I said softly sitting back.

"Thanks baby girl." Payton said getting up and kissing my forehead.

"Any time angel boy." I joked as he smiled. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I can't find a case near by. But Cass has a job for me to do." Payton said walking over to the fridge and pulling out two bottles of beer.

"Job?" I asked as he passed me one and I opened it.

"Yeah," Pay sighed opening his and taking a long drink. "An angel job."

"Angle job? That code for you leaving me solo for a while?" I smirked as I drank some more of my beer. Payton nodded and came and sat next to me again.

"Yeah pretty much. Problem is, this one might take longer than normal." Payton sighed.

"Great, how long are we looking at?" I asked as I continued to drink.

"Couple of months maybe." Pay admitted shaking his head. "Longer if I can't catch a break."

"What are doing?" I asked confused as to what could take so long.

"Angel stuff." Payton sighed.

"Code for?" I asked shaking my head.

"Cass wont tell me until I agree. So I have no idea, just it'll take a while. You gonna be ok to hunt alone baby girl?" Payton asked winking at me. "I know how much you love having me around to save your fine ass."

"Yeah, more like me saving your ass pretty boy." I joked and took a swig of beer. Payton shrugged his shoulders.

"Least my ass ain't always in the firing line." Payton joked.

"Whatever... Just remember when you go solo I ain't going be there to hold your hand." I teased as I finished my beer. Payton laughed and clicked his fingers making two more beers appear on the table. I smirked and picked up the new bottle.

"Yeah well just try to keep yourself alive until I get back to save you again sweetie." He added laughing as I threw the beer cap at him.

* * *

We spent all night drinking and man we went through a fair few cases of beer. The disadvantage of an angel vs. werewolf drinking contest is that it took us both three or four cases to start to get drunk. I think it was around 7 am that I passed out on the bed. I lost count of how much I'd drunk but it was a nice night.

_My vision was blurry, I guess being drunk affected your dreams as much as they said. I looked around and couldn't see anything. I was stood in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The blackness seemed to seep through the trees and head towards me. I backed away stumbling over a few tree roots.  
"You know, this is a weak attempt to mess with me!" I shouted backing away until I tripped over something. I fell and landed on my backside. Before I could scramble onto my feet the blackness consumed me. It was thick and heavy. It seemed to seep into my skin and down into my lungs. I started to gasp for air, everything I did seem to take so much effort. I released my wolf side and pushed myself onto my feet. I started to wonder through this thick treacle like blackness. I wasn't sure where I was heading or how to escape but I knew I had to keep moving._

"_You're strong." A voice seem to cry out from everywhere and no where._

"_This is a cheap trick." I gasped back and felt it the blackness weaken._

"_Most don't survive this." The voice replied sounding impressed._

"_Yeah well I ain't most people, show yourself and I'll show you just how strong I am." I growled as the blackness faded and I was stood in an empty room. I looked for a door or anyway out but there wasn't any._

"_You know child, I knew you'd be strong enough for this." The voice said and I turned around trying to find it source but I couldn't see or sense one._

"_I'm not your child!" I growled._

"_I've told you, you are." The voice said sounding annoyed._

"_Bite me!" I growled and then felt a heavy weight on my body, dropping me to my knees in a second._

"_Don't push me too much child. There is so much insolence I will put up with." The voice said sternly. I tried to push against the invisible pressure on me when it got stronger, forcing my head down too so all I could see was the floor. "Stop fighting."_

"_Make me." I forced out before I left an all mighty blow hit my ribs. My body went spinning through the air._

* * *

I woke as my body crashed into the motel wall and I fell to the floor. I coughed up blood and spat it out my mouth. I lifted my top and saw deep black bruises along the side where I felt like I'd been hit. I touched my ribs lightly and yelped.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed as I gathered myself and got to my feet. I had to clutch my side because it hurt so badly. I looked around and saw a note on the table. I hobbled over to the note and looked at it.

"_So good night, but I had to fly. Try and stay alive baby girl. Be safe. Pay._" I read the note and sighed. I worked my way over to the bathroom and wash my mouth out, the taste of blood wasn't the best thing to wake up to. After I got myself cleaned up I started to gather my things to leave. I planned on heading up to New York to check out the people who investigated Channing's case. I finished packing my bags when my phone rang. I sighed pulling it out my pocket.

"Please, not Dean, please." I begged the roof as I sat on the edge of the bed and saw the caller I.D. "Thanks. O'Connor?" I answered not recognising the number.

"_Hey girl._" Bobby said sounding tired.

"Bobby, hey, you ok?" I asked clutching my side.

"_Yeah. Been working an all nighter. Just wondering what you were doing?_" Bobby asked.

"Yeah... why?" I asked confused.

"_Can't I just check up on you now and again?_" He asked sounding grumpy.

"Sure you can. But come on, I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong?" I asked smiling a little as he huffed.

"_I'm trying to work two cases at once. I could do with a hand._" Bobby admitted. I knew Bobby never liked to ask for help, but he knew I'd always help anyway I could.

"Ok, what's up?" I asked slowly getting to my feet. "Bastard." I muttered cursing as I got to my feet. The pain ran through my side and it felt like my side was splitting all over again.

"_What did you say?_" Bobby asked plainly.

"Nothing, what's the case?" I asked grabbing my keys and gathering my bags.

"_Well it's my deal. I need your um... speciality in this area of investigation._" Bobby said softly. When it came to Bobby's deal, I promised I'd do anything to help and I meant it.

"My powers?" I asked slightly confused. I wasn't sure how my werewolf side could help.

"_Yeah that be them._" Bobby said sighing.

"Yeah sure, so is it at your house?" I asked confused.

"_Yeah but if you've got a case-_" Bobby started to say.

"Dude I'll be there by," I turned and looked at the clock, it only said 8:30 am. "About 11? Yeah about 11. See you soon."

"_Thanks girl._" Bobby said and we hung up. I gathered my things and headed to the car. Sure I wanted answers to Channing's past, I wanted to know what I was getting into. But I made a promise to Bobby the day we learnt he sold his soul, I promised I would help him get his soul back anyway he could and I was going to stick to it. Bobby was like a father to me and I would do anything for him.

* * *

I drove flat out and reached Bobby's for just after 11. As I pulled up I saw Bobby come out of his house. He looked tired and tried to smile but you could tell he was tired. I climbed out my baby and walked up to him.

"You look like crap." I said as he pulled me into a hug. As we hugged pain shot through my side and I pulled away sharply. "Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked confused. I sighed and slowly lifted my top up. "What in the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked shaking his head.

"Bad dream." I admitted while I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"What?" He asked shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter, look why'd you call me?" I asked as we made our way into the house. The place was a mess as always but I smiled. Every time I headed to Bobby's it was like I was heading home. I sat in the den and glanced at a few books he had laying around. It looked like he had been researching something, but I wasn't sure what it is.

"I just gotta make a phone call then I'll explain." Bobby sighed walking over to his desk and picking up his phone. He looked at me before hitting dial. I watched patiently.

"You're hunting a Lamia." Bobby said as someone picked up on the other end.

"_Come again?_" A voice said with a mouth full of food and I knew who it was. Dean. Bobby was talking to Dean. _Super... just what I wanted to hear. Him._

"It's a monster. Juices hearts chugs the blood." Bobby glanced at me and sighed. I guess my face showed how impressed I was about who was on the phone. "Never heard of one popping up outside of Greece though."

"_Yeah well looks like this freak is immigrating snacking on cheese heads._" Dean said plainly. "_How do we gank it?_"

"There is a couple of ways. Easiest is a silver knife blessed by a padre." Bobby said yawning.

"_Gotch you._" Dean said hanging up. Bobby looked down at the dial tone.

"You're welcome." He sighed and hung up. He yawned again and looked at me.

"See Dean's as polite as ever." I sighed getting up out of the chair.

"I herd you two aren't talking again." Bobby muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. I fallowed him sighing.

"You could say that." I huffed as I watched him pour a cup of coffee and drink it off. "But that isn't why I'm here is it?" I asked looking at the door to the cellar. I herd something down there.

"No, I guess not. I need your help." Bobby sighed wiping his eyes.

"The crossroads demon down there?" I asked and Bobby nodded slowly.

"I gotta ask her few questions. I need honest answers." Bobby replied pushing himself off the side.

"And that's where I come in?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"If you don't mind." Bobby sighed opening the door.

"Hey I'm still here!" A female voice cried and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Sure, could be fun." I sighed as I fallowed Bobby down. He walked all the way down the stairs and I sat in the middle of them watching.

"Hey there cranky. You were gone so long I just assumed alcoholic coma." She joked and as soon as I saw her I smirked. She turned her head to me and glared. "Oh great it's you." She added sarcastically. Bobby looked at us confused.

"Hey Julia, how's life? My guess is short, right about now." I smirked waving at her.

"Bite me wolf!" She hissed.

"Maybe when he's done with you." I glared back.

"Are you two finished?" Bobby sighed.

"Sure." I said as Julia nodded.

"Good. Now, where were we?" Bobby asked Julia and I closed my eyes, releasing a little more of my wolf side then normal. Just enough to make my eyes changed and I could clearly tell if she was lying. I wasn't a big fan of her since I met her back with Payton when we went down this road to get Bobby out of his deal with Crowley. But now I had payback.

"Your soul." Julia purred.

"Right. Talk." Bobby said plainly.

"Look at you, all in a rush. Foreplay," She said uncrossing and then recrossing her legs. "Gets you more play." She smirked.

"I want Crowley's name. His real name, back when he was flesh and blood." Bobby said watching the demon closely. I wasn't sure what Bobby was planning to do with Crowley's human name but I knew Bobby well enough to know it was something that could get his soul back.  
"Does tying up demons in your basement make you feel better about that time that you killed your wife?" Julia asked as she blinked and her eyes went brown. I forced myself to stay sat as Bobby walked over to a bag and brought it over to the demon. I couldn't see what was in it.

"What's that?" Julia asked confused.

"You don't recognize them? They're yours." Bobby said and then put what ever was in the bag into a large oil drum. He walked over to the back of the cellar and pulled out a flame thrower. He caught my eye and nodded to me. I nodded once knowing he would need my help soon.

"It won't work. It's a myth." Julia said getting nervous. Bobby lit the flame thrower and looked into the flame.

"Well then you've got nothing to worry about." He said before turning and waving the flame thrower over the metal drum. Julia screamed out in pain and then Bobby lowered the flame.

"I can't." Julia said panting. She glanced at me and I used my best poker face. Bobby shook his head a little and turned the flames on higher over the drum again. Julia screamed more as her flesh began to burn. I started to wonder what Bobby had in the drum that could do that to a demon. Bobby lowered the flame again and her flesh still burnt.

"You don't know what he will do to me." Julia cried out. She was clearly scared of Crowley. Then again, I think you'd have to be stupid not to respect the power he had down there.

"Right now you better worry about me." Bobby said in a cold voice.

"You don't get it, he's the king-" Julia started to say when Bobby turned the flames up a little.

"King of the Crossroads, I've heard the speech." Bobby said turning the flames down again.

"No. King of hell." Julia said seething in pain. The door bell rang and Bobby blew the flame out. It was clear he didn't know he was the king of hell. The door bell rang again.

"You gonna get that or what?" Julia asked catching her breath. Bobby nodded for me to head upstairs and I went. I think Bobby was worried I'd kill Julia if we were left alone together. Most people seem to assume I'd kill a demon if I was left alone with them, go figure.

* * *

Once we got upstairs Bobby gave me a questioning look. I sighed leaning against the wall.

"Spill." He sighed as the door bell rang again.

"Payton knew her, we tried to push her to break your deal in the past." I sighed. "Dude you need to answer the door." I said pointing to the door. He nodded and walked over glancing in the peek hole. Then he checked his breath and tried to smarten himself up a little before opening the door. I smirked at him, thankfully he couldn't see me because I knew if had he would have hurt me.

"Marcy!" Bobby said sounding surprised. I crept round a little and saw a blonde woman stood at the door smiling widely.

"Bobby Singer, how long have we been neighbours?" A woman asked, she sounded nice.

"Six months?" Bobby asked slightly confused about the time.

"Well don't you think it's time you welcomed me to the neighbourhood?" She asked and then I saw Bobby take a step back. "My famous Ginger Peach Cobbler." She added. "Take a whiff, seriously I'm a genius." I herd Julia scream for help and I rolled my eyes. _Great timing there Julia, see if Bobby just let me stay down there she wouldn't be screaming..._

"It's stupid horror flicks...Guilty pleasure." Bobby covered quickly.

"I love scary movies. Hey have you seen Drag Me To Hell?" She asked and I cringed a little at the title of the film. Bobby paused and I shook my head smirking.

"Trying to avoid it." Bobby admitted slightly nervous.

"But it's fantastic." Marcy said and then took a deep breath. "Saturday seven o'clock my house, I'll fix you dinner and I'll whip up a batch of my world famous white chocolate popcorn and we'll watch it. Deal?" She asked and it clicked. _Oh my she likes Bobby! Aww man that is so sweet! Say yes! Say yes Bobby! _I saw Bobby drop his head and sighed. _No say yes to the date! Bobby!_

"That sounds super Marcy but uh-" Bobby said softly.

"Okay, no worries. Um hey, one other thing. Uh my wood chipper is a piece of crap you know and it just broke down on me and – and I hear that you are quite handy. Maybe you could come over and take a look you know just whenever..." She said nervously. It was like listening to a pair of love sick teenagers.

"Yeah. I'll see what I can do." Bobby added softly.

"Okay." Marcy said sounding happy. I think Bobby shook hands with her but I couldn't see because he was in the way.

"Well okay...Okay I'll see you soon !" She said and walked off. I watched as Bobby smiled and nodded as she left. After he closed the door he smiled down at the cobbler and then turned to me. I think he forgot I was stood there.

"Not one word to anyone!" Bobby scowled. I threw my hands in the air.

"Hey I was just going to say she seemed nice." I replied smiling as Bobby rolled his eyes and took the cobbler back into the kitchen.

* * *

Bobby and I went back to the basement and Julia had recovered she was sat there smirking as we walked down.

"Aww. She sounds nice. Are you going to make sweet love to her before you stab her to death Bobby?" Bobby ignored her and headed back to the flame thrower relighting it. "That is your usual thing, right?" She asked but instead of answering her Bobby started to burn whatever was in the drum again making her scream.

"I want Crowley's name now." Bobby said as we watched Julia's skin blister and burn. I had admit it looked painful. "Crowley's name."

"Okay, okay." Julia whimpered and I smirked as she looked at me. Bobby turned the flame away from the oil drum. "McLeod. Fergus McLeod I swear. We call him Lucky the leprechaun behind his back."

"McLeod's Scottish Einstein." Bobby said and turned to me. I sat there watching Julia closely, reading her emotions. A lot of them were pain, anger and desperation. I had to concentrate hard to read past them all to feel the truth of what she said. I glanced at Bobby and nodded.

"You got what you want now send me back." Julia demanded. Bobby pour lighter fluid on the drum. "No! We had a deal!"

"I gave it my best effort." Bobby said softly.

"NO!" Julia screamed and I made my way back into the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the day I sat in Bobby's den looking up records for every Fergus McLeod in Scotland as far back as I could go. And there were actually a lot. While I was searching Bobby was fielding calls from everyone under the sun it seemed.

"Yeah Garth, what do you got?" Bobby asked talking to someone on the phone. "Never heard of a vamp doing that. It doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Better drop a dime to the FBI." Bobby sighed and put the phone back on the charger. A few seconds later another of Bobby's phones rang. "Willis, FBI." Bobby listened to the person the other side of the phone and then sighed. "No Garth, not me the FBI. The real FBI! How are you still alive?" He asked sighing and hanging up. I sniggered and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"He sounds um... special." I joked shaking my head.

"Garth's a damn eijet!" Bobby muttered shaking his head. We worked quietly the rest of the day, but the phones never stopped. Bobby was always answering one call or another. He hardly had time to do anything. He sighed sitting down next to me after hanging up for the 40th phone call of the day.

"Is it always like this?" I asked nodding my head to the phone.

"Pretty much." Bobby sighed rubbing his face.

"That's crazy." I added giving Bobby a warm smile.

"Hey thanks kid for showing and helping out. I'm sure you got your own stuff to be doing." Bobby said smiling at me.

"Yeah well I promised and I hit a dead end. So you know..." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What were you doing?" Bobby asked confused.

"I was trying to talk to the investigators on Channing's case up in New York but I can't get hold of them." I sighed. "I think a hunter was involved somehow though."

"That so..." Bobby said thinking out loud. I nodded and he clicked a few things on his pc.

"Bobby?" I asked watching him.

"Oh yeah here it is." Bobby sighed and then scribbled down something on a piece of paper before passing it to me.

"This is?" I asked looking at the three addresses and phone numbers on the paper.

"What you wanted. James Channing and Parker Roberts were the two lead investigators, I talked to them when I looked it all up for you. The third name is Paul Carr, he's a hunter based around there. He likes to keep tabs on all the hunters who work his area. He should be able to give you the name if a hunter helped out." Bobby said smiling at me before another phone rang. He rolled his eyes again and got up to answer it.

"Thanks." I said stuffing the number into my jeans pocket. I continued to research as Bobby fielded calls left and right. Once the phone stopped calling Bobby went to get a drink of his coffee when someone knocked on his door. I sat listening.

"Good your home! Listen... You gotta help me bury a body!" Rufus said sounding out of breath. Bobby turned back at me and sighed.

"I'll be back soon." Bobby said walking out.

* * *

The day was getting on and to be honest I hadn't got that far with the search. I sighed as Bobby walked back in shaking his head.

"Everything ok?" I asked getting up and stretching a little.

"That eijet Rufus, brought a body over to bury." Bobby sighed shaking his head. "How's it going here?"

"I'd have better look back in Scotland. I mean I've called all the people I know back in England, problem most just want to talk about my family." I sighed leaning against the sink.

"I know, but thanks for trying girl." Bobby said putting his arm around my shoulder and hugging me softly.

"They all want to know how I'm alive... why I didn't come home..." I said sadly and took a deep breath. "There's one more person I can try... but... I dunno if they'll talk to me." I said looking up at Bobby.

"Why don't you go out back, get some air, and if you want to ring them, go ahead." Bobby said reassuringly. I nodded and gave him a small smile before I walked round to the back door. As I walked out I herd the phone ring again. I walked far out into the junk, I needed to be alone to do this. I needed the space and time to get myself ready. I pulled my phone out and scrolled down to the numbers. I found the number I was looking for and took a deep breath. I sat on the bonnet of a wreck and looked at the number. It was the number for Karl Moore's family. Just seeing his name made my blood run cold. The memory flashed violently into my mind.

_His eyes were a cold blue, an empty hollow blue. He was already starting to feel cold. I shook my head fighting not to cry. Karl was my best friend, the first guy I kissed, the first guy I slept with, the first guy I hunted with and now he was dead in my arms. This was far from right. I dropped to the floor with his body..._

I took a deep breathe as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. It had been nearly three years since I'd watched Alistair kill Karl, but the memory was still fresh and the grief just as raw and painful. I never called Karl's parents, I never said how sorry I was for him dying. I couldn't face it. For the longest time I thought his death was all my fault, my brother blamed me, I blamed me, who else could I blame? But this wasn't about me, not now. This was for Bobby, I promised to help him and if I had to talk to Karl's parents then I had to call and take the abuse. I took another deep breath and hit dial. With shaking hands I put the phone to my ear. It rang for a while until it clicked through and I herd a voice.

"_Moore residence._" It was Karl's mother. My skin ran cold.

"Mrs Moore, it's um... Megan, Megan O'Connor." I said softly.

"_Oh my! Um... Meg.. just.. just..._" I herd the phone being passed to someone else as Mrs Moore began to whimper. "_Who is this?_" A rough male voice growled at me.  
"Megan O'Connor sir." I said and tried to sound strong, but my voice came out weak and broken.

"_My god! Megan? Is that really you?_" Mr Moore asked still sounding gruff.

"Yes sir." I replied and waited for the shouting to start. There was a long pause and if it wasn't for Mrs Moore sobbing in the background I wouldn't have even known we were still connected.

"_Megan O'Connor... well I'll be a son of a bitch! Why didn't you call sooner?_" Mr Moore asked and I jumped.

"I um... I um... I did... I wasn't..." I was stumbling over my words none seemed right.

"_Answer me child!_" Mr Moore snapped and I literally jumped.

"I couldn't call. I was too scared." I replied softly.

"_Scared?_" He yelled. "_Our only child died and you were scared? He was our son Megan! Our son!_" Mr Moore said and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"It was my fault... I couldn't call and say what? Sorry? It's not enough." I replied as tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"_Your fault? Gethin said it was a demon..._" Mr Moore said confused.

"Karl was there saving my life. If I was never in the Church. If I never came to America, the demon would never have killed my family, Geth wouldn't have come looking for it. Karl wouldn't have been dragged along and they'd all still be alive." I said crying down the phone.

"_Megan, Karl loved you. He'd go to the end of the worlds to keep you safe. This, this __wasn't your fault child. None of this was your fault. I know if your daddy was he, he'd say the same. Child this could never have been your fault._" Mr Moore said softer.

"It was. My whole family, Karl, they're all dead because of me. I just wish things could have been different." I said wiping my face.

"_Child, we don't blame you. I hunt, I understand. Hell me and your daddy killed more evil than I can remember, don't you think we talked about our children doing the same. Your daddy loved you. He knew how dangerous hunting was, his biggest wish was that you'd get out of the life... then you changed._" Mr Moore explained.

"I'm so, so sorry... Karl... he was my best friend... I... sorry." I said sobbing softly.

"_Hush child, I know you didn't call to apologise about Karl. So, why have you called?_" Mr Moore asked. I took a few moments to compose myself and I wiped my eyes.

"I need some help. I'm looking for someone." I said trying to calm myself down.

"_Ok child, how can we help?_" Mr Moore asked softly.

"The names Fergus McLeod, he died in Scotland, I'm not sure maybe 17th century... I need to know where he's buried." I said softly.

"_Are you hunting his ghost?_" Mr Moore asked.

"No, I'm helping a friend who needs the information. Can you help?" I asked as I calmed down. Talking work helped. It made me focus on anything but the guilt and pain I felt.

"_Give me an hour. I'll call around and let you know._" Mr Moore said gently.

"Thank you sir. And I really mean it, I'm sorry Karl died." I said wiping my eyes.

"_It really wasn't your fault child._" Mr Moore said and hung up. I took a deep breath and started to burst into tears again. I'd pushed everything so deep down, deep into the pit of being for such a long time. When I actually talked about it, it brought all the raw anger, pain, guilt to the surface. I knew I was the reason they all died. I may not have been the one to kill them, but I was the reason never the less. I slid off the bonnet and onto the floor. I curled up into a ball and cried my heart out. I cried until I couldn't breathe, until I felt sick. I cried my heart, soul and feelings out. I was crying for hours, but it didn't matter, it still didn't feel like long enough. I cried until my voice disappeared and I was so weak that I couldn't move.

* * *

Bobby found me on the floor and helped me back into the house. I still hadn't herd back from Mr Moore, but if I was being honest with myself I didn't want to. The next day I sat hugging a cup of tea as Bobby talked to Rufus on the phone.

"_You're still alive huh._" Rufus joked.

"Well don't act so surprised." Bobby muttered shaking his head.

"_How about Godzilla?_" Rufus asked.

"Put her down." Bobby said sitting in a chair opposite me.

"_So you just happened to have a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shinto priest just laying around?_" Rufus asked trying to sound sarcastic.

"Wood chipper." Bobby replied plainly and sighed. He explained how the wood chipper had cost him a date with Marcy from next door.

"_Oh Okie dokie. Wood chipper that – that pretty much trumps everything._" Rufus replied sounding impressed. "_Look, listen Bobby, thank you. I screwed up._"

"Forget it. I figure I still owe you more than you owe me." Bobby admitted and I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and the piece of paper Bobby gave me nearly fell out. I stuffed it into my jacket pocket and looked at the phone as Bobby continued to talk to Rufus.

"_Alrighty, then add one more thing to the list. I got a lead on your boy Crowley. AKA Fergus Roderick McLeod Born in Canisbay Scotland 1661._" Rufus said as I looked at my phone. It was a text message that said the exact same thing with an added note at the end. _Megan, I herd how upset I made you when we talked. Your my best friends child. The only living one, so I want you to know you can call me whenever. I will be there for you. You are my family too. Moore._

"Great I don't know what that's gonna get me." Bobby sighed and looked at me as I wiped away a single tear.

"_Alright well behind door number 2 Bob, Crowley had a _son." Rufus said sarcastically.

"Did he now?" Bobby asked sounding interested. I sat forward so I could hear Bobby clearer.

"_Yeah by the name of Gavin._" Rufus explained. "_Moved across the pond when his parents bit it. Captained a trading ship went down in Massachusetts in 1723. Couple of Cousteau wannabes found the wreck about 30 years ago._"

"Did they fish out his bones?" Bobby asked sounding hopeful.

"_No. No. They did find his signet ring though. It's part of the Treasures of the Deep exhibit at the Maritime Museum at Andover._" Rufus explained as if he was reading from something.

"I need that ring!" Bobby said firmly.

"_Ooh. Ooh Are you akin' for my help Bob?_" Rufus asked teasingly. Bobby moved the phone away and tried to throttle the phone. I smiled as he rolled his eyes at me. "_Bobby_?" Rufus asked.

"I'm asking for a ring. And," Bobby sounded really annoyed. "I'd appreciate your help getting it." Bobby added making a face.

"_I'm way ahead of you brother_," Rufus chuckled._ "I'm headed for Andover now. I should be over there about midnight. Your uh...your thinking hostage exchange aren't you?You get the ring you can summon juniors ghost. Get the ghost you can swap Crowley his son for your soul._" Rufus asked.

"Something like that." Bobby sighed.

"Let's hope that works out." Rufus said softly.

* * *

I let Bobby know that the information I got matched what Rufus dug up and all in all the plan sounded good. Bobby went to the fridge and brought out Marcy's cobbler and grabbed a knife out too.

"Do you want a slice?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"Please." I said softly smiling. He nodded and lifted the knife when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D and sighed.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Bobby asked sitting down next to me.

"_Yeah. Yeah, the Lamnia grilled up fine._" Dean sighed and I felt myself sigh too.

"I sense a but coming on." Bobby said glancing at me.

"_It's Sam, Bobby._" Dean said softly. Bobby looked up to the roof. "_He's... He's different. You know I get it. You go through something like that and … and you change, But some thing's not right to me. Even Megan said she noticed something was different with him, but she couldn't pick up on anything._" Dean sighed. I herd a beep and Bobby checked the caller I.D.

"Dean." Bobby sighed.

"_I got a few questions about that year. You saw him and I didn't._" Dean said softly. I knew how worried Dean was getting about Sam. I started to wonder if that was the reason he was calling me. But I couldn't face him, I needed the clean break. I needed it to move on.

"Dean. Dean. I got another call." Bobby said quickly.

"_You what?_" Dean asked surprised.

"Just hang on. I got take this. It's important." Bobby said seriously.

"_More important than Sam?_" Dean laughed as Bobby switched calls.

"Rufus?" Bobby asked switching it to speaker phone. In the background was sirens. I sighed and Bobby didn't look too impressed.

"_The good news is I snagged the ring, Bobby. However..._" Rufus said and it sounded like he was being chased.

"Tell me that ain't-" Bobby sighed.

"_Yeah. Yeah. Three guesses and one of them ain't the paramedics._" Rufus replied sarcastically. Bobby looked at me helplessly and I shrugged my shoulders. "_Listen Bobby... Bobby I gotta stash this ring._"

"Well don't swallow it." Bobby muttered.

"_RIGHT! I'm swallowing it Bobby!_" Rufus replied quickly.

"Don't swallow it!" Bobby yelled and we herd Rufus swallow something, fallowed by Rufus sighing. "Damn it." Bobby cursed looking at me.

"_Oh hell!_" Rufus cried then we herd police shouting and Rufus crying out about his rights and unnecessary force. Bobby hung up on him and clicked Dean's call back on.

"Still there Dean?" Bobby sighed sitting down next to me again. He hadn't taken it off speaker.

"_Bobby what the hell?_" Dean asked sounding pissed. Bobby looked at me annoyed.

"I'm uh... sorry." Bobby sighed.

"_You know you are the one person that I can talk to about this stuff about Sam. About leaving Lisa and Ben. About Megan and everything with her. I mean I don't even know which way is up right now._" Dean said and I watched Bobby. He wasn't listening, he was thinking about something."_Bobby? Hello?_" I nudged Bobby and he jumped a little.

"I hear you son, I – it's just not a good time." He sighed mouthing 'thank you' to me.

"_Alright you know what forget it. I mean I'm baring my soul like a freaking girl and... and you've got stuff to do. So that is. That's fine._" Dean said and started to sound mad. "_That's fine but, seriously a bit selfish. Not all about you._" I watched as Bobby got mad and lent forward.

"Where's your brother?" Bobby growled, I couldn't remember the last time I saw Bobby that mad.

"_Outside._" Dean said confused.

"Get him." Bobby growled as he poured himself a drink.

"_You're on speaker Bobby._" Dean said plainly.

"Sam. Dean I love you like my own. I do. But sometimes..." Bobby sighed and drank his drink off in one. "Sometimes you two are the whiniest, most self absorbed son-of-a-bitches I've ever met! I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lores scrounged up, you need your asses out of the fire. You need someone to bitch to about each other, you call me and I come through. Every single damn time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat!" Bobby said pacing up and down.

"_Bobby_." Dean said.

"Do I sound like I'm done?" Bobby bit back. "Now look. I know you've got issues. God knows I know. But I've got a news flash for you. You ain't the centre of the universe! Now it may have slipped your mind but Crowley owns my soul! And the meter is running! And I will be damned if I'm going to sit around and – And be damned! So how about you two sack up and help me for once!" Bobby yelled.

"_Bobby all...all you got to do is ask._" Sam said softly.

"_Anything you need... we're there._" Dean added calmly.

* * *

After Bobby calmed down we decided to get some rest. By that I mean I made Bobby go to bed and sleep because I was pretty sure he hadn't slept for two days. I stayed up and decided to call one of the numbers on the list Bobby had given me. I sat at Bobby's desk and dialled in the number then paused. _What am I doing? I mean Channing... he's great, __he's the best thing to happen to me all year. What am I doing checking up on him? I should just ask him. Ask him out right... but what if he lies? I can't tell when he lies. What if he's hiding something big and bad from me? How can I trust him when he wont tell me about something this big? And that feeling. That feeling I keep getting, the way my brain screams that I shouldn't listen to him... that I should just leave him. No this is the best way. Get facts and then ask him about it all.. its all I can do. I gotta ring. I gotta..._

"Just ring already." I sighed to myself and hit dial. I sighed as it began to ring. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:30am. It was really early and I wasn't expecting anyone to answer the call. I lent back in the seat and listened to the dial tone until it clicked. I expected it to be the voice mail.

"_Parker Roberts line._" A young female voice said picking up.

"Hey, is Detective Roberts around?" I asked confused and surprised.

"_Who is calling please?_" The woman asked.

"I'm calling on a fallow up. Agent Willis called recently. I'm Agent White, I've got a few fallow up questions." I lied.

"_Oh Agent Willis oh yeah... Um Agent White I'm afraid you can't talk to Detective Roberts._" The woman said softly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"_Umm he died, this morning. They said he had an heart attack in his sleep._" She said softly.

"Really? Um... can you get me a copy of the report into his death please, including autopsy?" I asked slightly in shock.

"_Oh yes, I'll send it to the email address Agent Willis gave him._" She said softly. "_Is there anything else I can help you with?_"

"Yeah, can you tell detective Channing I'll be calling him soon. In the next week or so." I replied scribbling down on the piece of paper that Roberts was dead.

"_Of course Agent. Bye._" She said and hung up. I sat looking at my phone. _It's not so weird a man dying in his sleep. James Channing is still alive, so I mean I can still talk with him. And Paul Carr... I need some sleep._

* * *

I went upstairs and had a nap when I landed on the floor with a thud. Thankfully it wasn't as bad the as the rib breaking dream. I got up and changed and made my way downstairs. As I walked down I saw Rufus stood there smiling at me. The last time I saw him we were fighting people under the influence of War the Horsemen. I hadn't talked to him much since then because, well we were fighting the apocalypse.

"Megan, nice to see you again." Rufus said and I nodded.

"Nice to see you got out of prison." I joked as we walked into the kitchen where Bobby was boiling water. "What-cha planning on doing with that?" I asked sitting at the table.

"I'm gonna get my soul back with it." Bobby said smiling at me.

"How exactly?" Rufus asked standing next to me. "You think Crowley will trade his son for your soul?"

"Will seen. Anyway shouldn't you be going?" Bobby asked sarcastically. Rufus rolled his eyes and nodded before leaving.

"Ok, so what's the real plan?" I asked as Rufus left. Bobby looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Bobby and I set up the summoning spell for Crowley's son.

"Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara." Bobby said and I threw some power into the flame which made them burn brighter. The room got colder and we both looked at each other before a ghost appeared.

"Gavin McLeod?" Bobby asked the ghost.

"Yes." Gavin said with a Scottish accent and looked around. "Is this...hell?"

"That's gonna depend on you. You Fredrick McLeod's son?" I asked plainly. Gavin nodded.

"You and me...we're gonna have a nice long chat." Bobby said smiling.

* * *

So we had a nice little chat with Gavin and found some very interesting things out. Bobby was busy starting the summoning ritual.

"Will you get out." Bobby asked turning to me and looked annoyed.

"Hell no." I said folding my arms over my chest. "I'm staying, in case he tries anything funny."

"Gee. I am a hunter you know." Bobby sighed.

"Yeah, who sold his soul to the douche bag, so I'm staying." I said shaking my head. "Plus I did promise." Bobby sighed and continued the ritual when Crowley showed up looking mildly annoyed.

"Well you look like hammered crap." Bobby said sarcastically.

" And you're a vision as always." Crowley replied just as sarcastically. The pair glared at each other and then Crowley looked up at the Devils trap above him. "Don't we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em."

"Word on the street is, ever since Lucifer went to the poke you are the new big Kahuna downstairs." Bobby said plainly.

"See you've been reading the trades." Crowley replied and I smirked a little.

"Trouble in Paradise?" I asked leaning on the wall.

"Mate, _you_...have no idea." Crowley said pouring himself a glass of something he brought himself. "I thought when I got the corner office," He said dropping two antacids into the drink. "I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two headed puppies. But, if I'm being honest it's been Hell." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I thought that was the point." Bobby said plainly.

"You know what the trouble with demons is?" Crowley asked us.

"They're alive." I added and he smirked at me.

"See your as sharp as always lovely. But no, care to guess again?" Crowley asked smiling at me.

"They're demons." Bobby answered.

"Exactly. Evil lying brats. The whole lot of them. And stupid. Try to show them a.. a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know there's days that I think Lucifer's whole "_Spike anything with black eyes plan_"; wasn't half bad. Hmm. Feels good to get that off my chest. We should make this a thing." Crowley said smiling at us.

"Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"A little." Crowley admitted and Bobby gave him a dirty look as I rolled my eyes. "Any who. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it."

"I want-" Bobby started to say but Crowley grunted to interrupt and put up his hand.

"Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you." Crowley said and pointed to Bobby mocking his voice. "I want my soul back eijet." The he pointed to himself. "'fraid not." He pointed back to Bobby mocking his voice again. "But I'm surly and I got a beard GIVE ME! Blah, blah, blah home spun corn porn insult., witty retort from yours truly... the bottom line is you get bumpkins. We done?" Crowley asked sighing.

"Just getting started." Bobby said and then Gavin appeared at my side. Crowley acted startled.

"Gavin?" Crowley asked looking at his son. "Is that you? It... It's been so long. I love you so-" Crowley started to laugh and I sighed heavy. "Sorry. Your soul for my boy is that it, right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but- problem is... I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time my friend." Crowley said looking at Bobby.

"He ain't a chip." Bobby said plainly and Crowley looked confused.

"We were just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to talk." I added smiling.

"What did you tell him, son?" Crowley asked sounding worried.

"Everything." Gavin said smiling wickedly and then disappeared.

"I know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but, in life, you were nothing but a two bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt." Bobby said walking towards Crowley.

"Just trying to hit double digits." Crowley said winking at me then looked at Bobby. "So you got a glimpse behind the curtain and?"

"And now I know where you are planted." Bobby smirked. He picked up a phone and tossed it at Crowley.

"_Hiya Crowley._" Dean said down the phone.

"Dean, it's been a long time. We should get together." Crowley said watching us closely.

"_Sure we'll have to do that when I get back._" Dean said plainly.

"Back?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah. Me and Sam we've gone international. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods." Dean said and Crowley scowled at me and Bobby. "Did you really use to wear a skirt?" I smirked shaking my head.

"A kilt. I had very athletic calves." Bobby smiled at Crowley. "What's the game?"

"Dominoes. In fact we just dug yours up." Dean replied.

"This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing, it's a myth." Crowley bluffed and I smirked as I herd his fear under the bluff.

"I know an employee of yours who would disagree." Bobby said smirking as well.

"That's were she'd gone to." Crowley sighed.

"You demons. You think you're something special. But you're just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits. But, end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch your bones, you go up in flames." Bobby said laughing softly.

"Hear that, Crowley?" Dean asked. "That's me flicking my bic for you."

"Your bones for my soul. Going once." Bobby said and we herd the lighter flicking in the background.

"Going twice." I said plainly. Crowley tossed the phone to the ground.

"Bollocks." Crowley sighed and then raised his hands palm up. Bobby's contract appeared on his arms and started to be removed.

"You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs." Bobby added grinning. Crowley rolled his eyes but did as he was asked. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Now if you don't mind." Crowley sighed looking up at the Devils trap.

* * *

We had got Bobby's soul back. It felt right to get some good luck heading our way. Bobby had his soul back and I'd helped. I left Bobby to let it all soak in. I had to keep working, I was happy Bobby had his soul back, but I still had two names on the list to talk to, not to mention Channing. I hit the road and pulled into a small motel about five hours out of Bobby's. As I parked into the lot I felt a pull, something inside me stirred. I got out the car and looked behind me. Sure enough walking out of a motel room was Channing. He smiled and walked right up to me. He looked good, he was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey beautiful." He said pulling me into a small hug. He even seem to know my side was still sore.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" I asked hugging back.

"I'm an Alpha." He replied before kissing me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed a little more passionately. As we pulled apart Channing took my hand and led me back to his motel room. I didn't even think, I just fallowed him mindlessly.

"You had this all planned huh?" I joked as he closed the door and helped me take my jacket off as he kissed my neck a little.

"You could say that." He joked and I walked over to the bed. I turned around and saw him pick up a piece of paper. My heart stopped as I knew what it was.

"Hey that's-" I started to say as he read it. He looked up and me with a serious face.

"What are you doing with these two names?" Channing asked looking at me dead in the eye. I stood there and tried to think of the best way to explain. But how do you explain you've been snooping up on your potential boyfriend?

"Channing-" I started to explained taking a deep breathe.

"Detective Roberts- dead. Detective Channing, Megan, why do you have these names?" Channing asked seriously. He was sounding calm, but I knew he wasn't.

"I was looking into them." I replied plainly. Channing nodded slowly.

"Why?" He asked dropping my jacket on the table and walked over to me. He was very calm and that unnerved me a little.

"Honestly?" I asked and he nodded.

"I think that might be the best yeah." He said and herd it, the small twinge of anger seeping into his voice.

"I don't know you from Adam. I get close to you and it's like... like your a Siren! You're all I think about or feel about. I want to be around you, and it's scary. The power you have over me is scary, because I let you have that power." I walked over to the table and lent against it facing him. "But see here's the funny thing. There's something telling me not to trust you. Some part of me, screaming me to run. And well, lets be honest, you've not told me everything about yourself. Like what happened in 91."

"That's rich!" Channing barked and I actually jumped. "You tell me _nothing_, about yourself! You wont tell me how you know Sam's brother, or for that matter Sam and the damn Campbell's who are still hunting me! And you wonder why I don't tell you!" He slammed his fist on the table denting it.

"Channing I can't read you like I can everyone else! How am I meant to trust you when you don't talk to me!" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"So what? You snoop on me, instead of just asking me?" Channing yelled at me. I stopped in my tracks, he had a point. I didn't ask, I just presumed he would lie. I dropped my head and sighed.

"Channing... I'm, I'm so sorry." I said looking up and saw how hurt he looked. I knew I'd gone around this the wrong way, and I knew after seeing Channing's face that there was nothing I could do to fix it.

"Yeah, well so am I Megan..." Channing said pushing past me and walking out. I dropped my head and closed my eyes. _Idiot! I should just have talked to him...Damn it! Why couldn't I just trust him... why?_ I sighed and opened my eyes just to see Channing drive out of the motel parking lot.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it. Reviews=Love=Happy Author!


	5. The Rotten Apple

Thank you so much for everyone who read this! The guys who review, you all rock! I love the reviews, you all make me smile and giggle! To those who just read, well enjoy this next chapter!  
*Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the original characters and events*

* * *

I sat in my car as the rain beat down heavy against the metal. The thudding of each drop seemed amplified in the silence that filled my car. I hit the button and put the phone to my ear... already knowing how this would end, yet I had to try. Again. The phone rang, a few minutes before the oh so familiar click happened. I sighed rubbing my face as I listened to the message for what felt like the millionth time.

"_Hey, you've reached Channing Parker's cell. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as._" Channing's voice was so happy. I took a deep breathe and listened for the beep.

"Channing, I... I don't know how many message's I've left. I know I was wrong, but please, can we just talk? I don't want to mess this up any more than I already have. Call me? Meg." I hung up and held the phone to my forehead sighing heavily. _Why did I have to snoop? Why didn't I just ask him out right? Why couldn't I just trust his word? Damn it Megan! Why'd you always fuck up the good things in your life? Karl, Dean... now Channing! Fucking idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ As I thought idiot, I hit the phone against my head hard. Suddenly it started to ring and I jumped to answer it in case it was Channing.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"_Hello, is this Agent White?_" A male voice asked. He sounded gruff.

"Yeah, speaking. Who is this?" I asked resting into my seat a little. _So much for Channing ringing me straight back._

"_Hello Agent White, I was told you were looking for Detective Roberts and Channing?_" The man said while ignoring my question.

"Yeah, but I herd Detective Robert's died a week ago." I sighed softly. "Do you know where Detective Channing is?"

"_I think you should drive down here agent, this might be easier to explain in person._" He replied still ignoring my questions. It was starting to get annoying. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure why not? It's not like I got anything better to do." I said sarcastically.

"_See you soon then agent._" The man said hanging up before I could even get his name. I shook my head and started the car. _I wanted answers, if Channing wasn't going to share, I had to get the full picture from New York._ _God just let this be the right thing, please let him be innocent... let him be the good guy, please?_

* * *

I drove the best part of three days to reach New York. I'd visited the place a few times but honestly I'd never stayed long. This was the first hunt I was working up here and I had no idea what to expect. I found a cheap motel and set up a base. Once I unpacked everything I re-read the notes on Channing's case and called it a night. I hadn't slept in three days, I needed the rest even if it was only for a few hours.

_The figure stood in the shadow, even though I couldn't see the eyes, I knew I was being watched. I sighed running a hand over my face._

"_Really? Staring is the great plan now?" I asked and started to walk towards the figure._

"_Stop." The voice said and I did. It was like I had no control over my body._

"_You know this whole," I waved my hand at the shadow. "Mysterious act you got running, is really annoying."_

"_Child, when will you learn?" The voice said and I dropped to my knee's. "I will not accept you treating me like this." I forced my head up and looked at the shadow._

"_Well why don't you leave me alone?" I asked smirking. I went flying through the air and landed on the floor clutching my chest. I scrambled to my feet and sighed. "That hurt." I said breathing out._

"_You should listen to it." I herd Channing's voice and spun around. Sure enough standing there was my Channing. He looked as good as ever._

"_Channing?" I asked in shock and started to walk towards him when he shook his head._

"_Child, will you listen to me now?" The shadow asked and I turned back to look at it._

"_Why? Because you brought him here?" I asked pointing to Channing._

"_No, because I do this to him." The voice said and I herd Channing scream out in pain. I turned but couldn't move. Channing doubled over in pain and started to spit up blood._

"_Stop it! Leave him alone!" I screamed at the shadow as Channing screamed more. The scream turned into a growl and soon I saw him changing. He was changing into the wolf. I saw the bones moving the muscle changing. "Stop this!" I screamed to the shadow._

"_Will you respect me?" The shadow asked plainly._

"_Yes! Just stop this!" I screamed and suddenly Channing disappeared. I was confused, I turned back to the shadow. "Where is he?"_

"_I don't know." The shadow said softly._

"_Was... was that even him?" I asked in shock._

"_It was his image." The shadow said and I shook my head balls my hands into fists. _

"_You bastard." I growled and started to move towards the shadow. I felt it try to hold me in place, it slowed me down but it didn't stop me. I continued to move towards the shadow. I was so mad. I swung out as I reached the shadow._

* * *

I punched the lamp by the bed, smashing it. Needless to say it woke me up. I grabbed my phone and dialled Channing's number. I needed to make sure it really wasn't him I saw in my dream.

"_Hey, you've reached Channing Parker's cell. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as._" Channing's cheery voice said again. My heart raced as I flashed back to him screaming. I shivered forcing myself to ignore the screaming.

"Look, I know you hate me right now, but I had this... _dream_. Look can you just text me back if you were there or not... God I hope it wasn't you... just please, let me know your ok... thanks." I hung up and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 am; I got showered, grabbed a small breakfast and headed to the local precinct. I walked in and the place looked just like every other station I'd been in. I walked over to the desk and saw an older man check me out before offering me a wide smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked grinning at me. I grabbed my badge and flashed it.

"Agent White, FBI, I need to see Detective Channing please." I said offering my own small smile. The guy started to panic a little. He looked behind his shoulder and then gave me a nervous smile.

"Oh Mm Channing... right um just..." He got up and buzzed me through. I went through and he led me to an interrogation room. "Just wait in here... I'll fetch someone to talk to you." He said nervously before walking off. I sighed and went into the room. It was like every other interrogation room I'd been in; table, three chairs, mirrored window. I sat at the table and pulled out my phone, I had a text. I opened it and saw it was from Dean. I rolled my eyes but decided to read it.

"You were right. Being around each other, it stopped us moving on with what we have. I see that now. We have to move on. I have, I hope you do too. If you ever feel strong enough to be around me again, I'd like to hunt with you again. Dean x." I sighed. _This is just great... he's moved on... Super! I was right... yeah great Megan, you messed that up too._ I sighed as I felt someone watching me from behind the mirrored glass, I glanced up as I put the phone away and herd someone walk out. A few seconds later a man walked into the room and sat opposite me. He was about Bobby's age, short dark hair that was going grey at the edges, brown eyes, clean shaven and was wearing a suit. The only problem was the fact he was throwing off hunter vibes. I smiled at him politely as he nodded to me.

"You Agent White?" The man asked, he was the gruff voice I'd talked to on the phone.

"Who are you?" I asked leaning forward.

"You wanting to talk to Detective Channing, why?" The guy asked ignoring my question again. I lent back and shook my head, letting out a small sarcastic laugh.

"See this isn't the way it works." I said plainly. The man looked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"That so?" He asked almost in shock. I nodded. "Alright then Agent White of the FBI, how do we do this?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well firstly, you tell me your damn name." I said leaning forward. "Then you answer the rest of my questions."

"And if I don't?" He asked leaning forward as well and gave me the hunter stare. The big intimidation stare you learn as a hunter, the look that makes people squeal like a pig. I chuckled and nodded.

"You're Paul Carr." I said sitting back in my chair. "Do they know?" I asked nodding my head to the door. The man sat up straight and glared at me.

"Who are you?" He asked stiffly.

"Agent White, FBI. So Mr Carr, wanna fill me in here." I asked plainly.

"Who's your superior?" Carr asked watching me.

"Agent Willis, why you wanna call him?" I asked watching him connect dots. He smirked and lent forward looking at me.

"Megan O'Connor, I gotta admit, Bobby made you sound... more..." Paul gave me a once over as he struggled for the right word. "Well just more."

"Don't let the outside full you, I can hunt better than most out there." I said folding my arms over my chest. "And since we both know who we are, why don't you level with me?" I asked. Paul nodded standing from the chair.

"Not hear, too many ears." Paul said and walked out of the room. I got up and fallowed him.

* * *

Paul took me to a bar of all places. We got a booth in the back and he bought me a beer. As he sat down he loosened his tie and took a long drink of his. I watched him take a drink before bringing mine up to my lips.

"Bobby said you were looking into an old hunt." Paul said watching me as I took a small sip of the beer.

"Yeah, did I pass?" I asked referring to the holy water he put in my beer. Paul nodded.

"Gotta be careful." Paul muttered before taking another long drink of his beer. I nodded and took a little drink of the beer.

"So level with me. Where's Channing?" I asked rubbing my eyes a little.

"Missing, been gone since Robert's died." Paul replied as a waitress walked past us.

"Ok, so obvious question here, did Robert's die of natural causes?" I asked watching Paul. He was looking out into the people in the bar rather than looking at me. He seem to sit and think about the question a few minutes before smiling at me.

"As far as I can tell," He paused and took a swig of his beer. "Yeah."

"Well any leads on Channing? Any reason for him to go M.I.A?" I asked as Paul looked back out into the crowd.

"None I can see." He sighed. He turned to me with a blank face. "My turn."

"Fine, what?" I asked before taking a sip of my beer. He worked the stare well, but I'd faced scarier guys than him.

"What are you looking into this case for?" Paul asked lowering his voice a little.

"I need to find more out about this guy," I said pulling out my phone and showing him a picture of Channing. "He was attacked by someone. Detective's Robert and Channing were the lead, and I think a hunter was involved, but I need more details."

"Luke Hudson, I mean his hair is longer in that picture, but yeah it's him. I'd never forget those wolf eyes." Paul said looking at the photo.

"What?" I asked confused. Paul tipped his bottle to the photo. _Did he just call him Luke __Hudson?_

"His name is Luke Hudson, why what do you call him?" Paul asked slightly confused.

"Doesn't matter. What do you know about him?" I asked putting my phone away. Paul finished his drink and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much to tell. Me and another hunter tracked his kills in the state back in 1991. We took him out, or so I thought, where did you get that picture?" Paul asked watching me closely.

"He's alive. Channing and Roberts found him. Took him to hospital, but that's all I got." I replied trying not to tip my hand.

"I'll be damned." Paul said shaking his head. "We emptied two clips each into him..." Paul said zoning out.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" I asked snapping Paul out of his mind. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I need a beer first." Paul said and went to the bar. I watched him and tried to imagine what he could have done to Channing that made him forget his own name. _Luke Hudson...his name is Luke.. Luke Hudson.. least I have a name now._ Paul returned with a beer and two shots.

"So, what happened?" I asked as Paul hit both shots within seconds of each other.

"We were tracking wolf attacks around the state. Young teenage girls, actually looked a lot like you," Paul said really looking at me. "Anyway, we figured it was a wolf. We researched our asses off to find this kid, Luke Hudson. He was twenty something, good looking guy. He looked the same as your picture but with shorter hair. How old is the picture? Never mind. We fallowed him and sure enough he went to attack a young woman. He went to bite her when we charged in. Damn, me and John, we must have emptied two clips of silver into the damn thing. Heart and head..." Paul said looking out into the crowd.

"John?" I asked confused.

"The other hunter with me. But yeah, we... we gave it all the silver we had but the damn thing was still walking. All we did was piss him off. I remember watching his eye's change. Went a greener grey colour and his teeth and claws showed. He grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me. He was stronger then any wolf I've ever hunted. I don't really remember what happened. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a motel just out of town. I asked John, he said he shot the damn thing point blank in the head with a silver bullet. John said he dropped like a stone, but I wasn't awake. So instead of cleaning up, he took me back to the motel to get me right." Paul said shaking his head.

"What ever John did, the guy has no memory of his past." I sighed taking a small sip of my beer. "You think Roberts death and Channing's disappearance has anything to do with it?" I asked puzzling it out loud.

"Maybe someone's trying to hide all the evidence before you get to ask the questions?" Paul said watching me closely.

"Hudson?" I asked spit balling, of course I didn't think it was Channing. But Paul didn't need to know it. Paul shrugged his shoulders and finished his beer.

"So how do you know Hudson?" Paul asked me point blank.

"I told you, I'm looking into him." I replied and finished my beer.

"Looking into him for attacking people?" Paul asked me.

"Do you have any research from when you tracked him? Evidence to show he was the one you were after?" I asked as Paul stood up. Hunters don't mess up often, but I wasn't stupid, even Bobby can make mistakes. I needed to see the proof that Channing was killing people. I needed to be certain before I made my next move.

"Sure John used to keep a journal... I kept a few notes too. Here's my address, call round tomorrow and I'll show you it all." Paul said leaving.

* * *

I got back to my motel and changed. I had a name. Luke Hudson. Channing's real name. Now I had a name I could start searching into his past. I could give Channing the answers of his past. I hit the research hard. I did the basics and got slim to nothing to fallow on. I learnt Channing was born and raised in New York, went to school there and was a bright guy. As I looked in deeper, he seem to drop off the radar after school. Then for about five years there was nothing, no record of him until he's appearance in the hospital. Even having his name got me no where. I needed to see the original police files. The ones Robert's and Channing made on the case. It was late, but I wasn't sleeping any time soon. I grabbed my keys and headed to the police station. As I walked in a female officer sat at behind the front desk looking tired. She was tapping a pencil on a pad of paper in time with the radio that played softly into the waiting room.

"Hey, Agent White, FBI." I said flashing my badge as I reached the desk. I was dressed in jean's and a faded black rock t-shirt. She glanced at me and raised and eye brow before taking a close look at my badge.

"Sure Agent White, what can I do for you?" I asked passing me my badge back. I tucked it back into my pocket and gave her a warm smile.

"Slow night?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, just like last night and the night before." She sighed tucking the pencil behind her ear. "What brings you down here so late?"

"I need to see some case files from 91, can you help?" I asked plainly.

"Sure, let me buzz you through." She smiled hitting the buzzer. I went through and she led me down to the archives, the place was all locked up. She turned on the lights and put our names into the log book.

"No computerised records?" I sighed looking into the never ending filing cabinet's.

"Some are, depends on the Detective. We got a couple of volunteer's transferring them over but it's a slow process." She sighed pointing to a couple of ancient PC's in the corner. "So what case are you looking for?" She asked looking back at me.

"It's a John Doe case, back in late 1991. The Detective's are Robert's and Channing." I replied as she typed away at a keyboard. As I said the detective's names she paused and looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Don't you guys talk?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Pardon?" I asked as she turned to me.

"Sorry, just the John Doe case of Robert's and Channing was sealed and removed here two day's ago by I.A. Thought they would have told you." She replied looking confused.

"Internal Affairs?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you have a name of the investigator?" I sighed.

"Um... let me check." She turned back to the computer and typed something. "Yeah, here it is." I walked over as a picture of Paul Carr appeared on screen.

"Detective Jay, signed for them two days ago. He's the one looking into Robert's sudden death and Channing's disappearance." She replied looking back at me. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Everything ok?" She asked worried.

"Super, just Detective Jay being as useful as I.A normally are." I lied and she nodded. "Did you know Robert's or Channing?" I asked leaning on the table.

"A little. Worked with them on a couple of homicide's. They are good men. Robert's was really passionate about the work. Always wanted to get his man. Channing, is cooler, but I've never seen someone with as sharper instinct's as him. If you ask me, I.A are barking up the wrong tree if they think Channing had anything to do with Robert's death or corruption." She sighed. She glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up. "I need to get back to the front desk, we done here Agent?"

"Yeah, and thanks for your help." I sighed as she locked up.

* * *

In the morning I drove to the address Paul gave me. His house was a lot like Bobby's in the sense it was in the middle of a large plot of land with neighbours far enough away that they wouldn't hear anything. As I pulled into the drive at the front of the house I got a text message. I parked my baby and looked. A smile crossed my face as I saw it was from Channing. I opened it and read it. "Wasn't me." Was all it said but at least the mysterious shadow figure hadn't got to him. As I looked at the message I started to think. _If Paul is right, Channing/Luke killed people, killed innocent women. He wolfed out and killed them. But... but the guy I know... he isn't like that. He's sweet and kind, sure he'll fight, but only to protect himself. I've never seen him kill another human. What if Paul was wrong, they got the wrong guy? What if he's right and Channing is just putting an act on around me? I need evidence... I need to be sure..._ I sighed and climbed out the car just as the front door opened and a woman and small boy came bounding out the house. The woman pulled the child closer to her and smiled.

"Hello." She said giving me a warm smile. She was a mid forties with shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes. Her son was maybe seven, dark hair and eyes, but had his mother's smile.

"Hi, um does Paul Carr live here?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I'm Beth his wife, and this is Jake." Beth said smiling down at her son.

"Hey!" Jake said smiling at me.

"Hi Jake." I replied and looked back at Beth. "Is your husband in?" I asked softly.

"Oh yeah, just let yourself in. I'm just taking Jake to ice hokey practice." Beth said smiling.

"Thanks, have fun." I said as we walked past each other and I made my way into the house. "Paul?" I called as I closed the door behind me and walked into the house. Paul appeared out of the kitchen and looked at me confused.

"How did you get in?" He asked waving me over.  
"Your wife told me to come in." I said throwing my thumb over my shoulder and walking into the kitchen. Paul grunted and sat at the table, he had a couple of note books laying around and a few photo's. I sat at the table and glanced at everything before looking at him.

"You wanted the proof we tracked the right monster, here it is." Paul said nodding to the paper. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice, pouring two glasses. "I tried calling John last night, but he ain't picking up. So here's everything I had."

"Thanks, what made you think it was this Hudson kid?" I sighed looking at pictures of Channing.

"Well the fact he was the only werewolf around, and the fact the victims were all killed in the same way." Paul grunted passing me a glass of juice.

"Heart's missing?" I asked taking a sip of the juice.

"Got it in one." Paul joked and showed me a couple of the missing girl's cases from New York. "Every damn one." I looked at the photo's, and something seemed wrong. Sure the victims were all killed in a violent manner, and sure the hearts were all missing but... looking at the photo's there was something wrong with them.

"Police say animal attack?" I asked passing him the photo's back.

"The idiots." Paul sighed. "As soon as I realised it was a werewolf I called John. I'd only ever hunter one in the past."

"So you're not used to hunting werewolves?" I asked as Paul passed me some papers.

"We get more ghost's and shape shifters round here." Paul admitted. I nodded as I looked at the papers. "You hunted one before?" He asked and I turned to him.

"Yeah... werewolves are kinda my speciality." I joked shaking my head.

"That so? A small thing like you taking on a werewolf?" Paul said sounding like he didn't believe me. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"What can I say? Size isn't everything." I replied and read the paper's he gave me. They were his notes on the case. Young women about my age with dark hair and eyes were all killed within the full moon period each month for two months. All their hearts were taken and their bodies left with what could be described as 'animal attacks'. The notes went on to say how they tracked Channing down, discovering he was the only possible wolf in town. Then how they planed to fallow him the next full moon and kill him.

"You look confused." Paul muttered looking at me. I blinked and put the papers back on the table.

"You're hunting buddy, John, it says here, he only joined you on the day you shot Hudson." I said pointing to the notes.

"Yeah he had some family stuff to take care of before he showed." Paul said and took another sip of his juice.

"Well if never hunted a werewolf before how did you know it was this guy?" I asked confused. Paul shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

"You saying I don't know how to track a damn monster?" Paul growled at me getting really defensively.

"No, just wondering how you knew it was this kid?" I asked plainly and saw the rage behind Paul's eyes.

"Well I'd say it was the right one since the damn thing tried to kill me!" Paul yelled getting on his feet.

"But-" I started to say.

"You know what, get out of my house! I'm trying to help you here and you accuse me of messing up the damn hunt! I saved a girls life!" Paul yelled as I got up.

"Where are the police case files?" I asked and Paul glared at me.

"Get out my damn house, now!" He growled and I sighed.

"Sure." I said walking out.

* * *

I got back to the motel room and sat there thinking about Paul and the case. I grabbed my phone and called Bobby. He was the one who told me about Paul Carr in the first place.

"_Singer._" Bobby said picking up.

"Bobby, hey, I need some help please." I asked opening up my laptop and hacking into the police records.

"_Megan, sure, what are you hunting?_" Bobby asked.

"It's not a hunt more a," As I hacked into the records I discovered the missing girl's cases and the investigation into Channing hadn't been uploaded yet. I sighed. "Wild goose chase at the moment. I need to know, how well you know Paul Carr." I asked closing my laptop.

"_The hunter?_" Bobby asked.

"Unless being a professional grump counts too, yeah that's him." I sighed. Bobby chuckled a little.

"_Yeah that sounds like Paul._" Bobby laughed. "_He's a solid hunter, kills everything he goes after..._" Bobby trailed off.

"But? I mean there is a but here right?" I asked leaning on the table.

"_There's something about him_." Bobby sighed softly. "_A couple of hunter's who worked cases with him told me he was always keen with the kill_."

"Ok, so what? He likes to get the job done or...?" I tried to guess.

"_Or he just likes to kill. Why you wanting to know about him anyway?_" Bobby asked.

"I'm up in New York. He was hunting Channing, him and another hunter, John, tried to kill Channing. Apparently Paul was being choked out by Channing when this John guy shot Channing point blank with a silver bullet and then rushed to get Paul help." I sighed running a hand over my face. "Leaving Channing to be found by the cops and well you know the rest."

"_But you don't believe Paul?_" Bobby asked confused.

"Thing's aren't adding up." I sighed sitting forward in the chair. "The photo's of the women Channing was meant to kill, they were bloody and hearts were missing, but... but I don't know something didn't look right to be werewolves. Then Paul's unwillingness to share and help me find the missing detective. And finally Channing. Look I know this is stupid, but killing doesn't fit Channing. He's not the type to kill people for fun."

"_Are you sure you're not just saying that because you like the kid?"_ Bobby asked softly.

"Honestly I don't know." I sighed standing up. "You got any idea who this John guy could be? Maybe if I could talk to him I'd get answers."

"_John... I got an idea who it could be, but you ain't gonna like it girl._" Bobby sighed.

"Look, if you got a name, I'll take it. I need to know what this guy knows, I gotta make him talk to me." I said pacing the room.

"_The guy's dead._" Bobby said plainly.

"Oh, just... peachy." I said sarcastically.

"_But..._" Bobby said plainly.

"But what?" I asked as I stopped pacing.

"_You know his sons._" Bobby said and I sighed shaking my head.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I said more to myself.

"_Afraid not kid. It sounds like it was Sam and Dean's daddy John Winchester._" Bobby explained.

"Well there goes that idea!" I said throwing my hands into the air. "Paul said John kept a journal of what happened, but there is no way I can ask Dean about it. I can't..."

"_You want answers or not?_" Bobby asked firmly.

"It's not that simple Bobby." I sighed.

"_You ain't talking to that boy is never simple! But you want to clear Channing's name you are going to have to!_" Bobby barked at me. I knew he was annoyed at the fact me and Dean weren't talking any more.

"Super," I said sarcastically and sighed. "Look I'm gonna try and find the missing detective. Then if I don't find him... I'll call Sam. Happy?" I asked.

"_Well it's a start._" Bobby sighed. "I_f you need anything else call. And just watch your back with Paul._"

"Will do." I sighed and hung up.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day looking into the death of Detective Roberts and Detective Channing's disappearance. Bobby e-mailed me the autopsy report for Roberts along with the notes of his death. I read them a couple of times and got nothing, as far as I could tell it was just a heart attack coursed by a bad diet and not enough exercise. So he was a blank. I started to look into the disappearance of Detective James Channing. As far as I could tell he was a good guy, a good cop. There was no indication that he should just disappear after the news of Detective Robert's death. Nothing was adding up and it made me annoyed. I liked answers, I liked explanations. I sighed and glanced at my watch, it was 7:30pm and I hadn't slept in over 36 hours. I took a deep breathe and decided I need some sleep. No matter how painful it would be. I walked over to the bed and laid down taking a deep breathe as I felt the sleep wash over me.

_I was stood in the alley from my photo's looking at a small pool of blood. The rich red liquid started to grow, getting bigger. I stepped back to avoid from standing in it when I bumped into someone. I turned around and blinked._

"_Channing?" I asked and he nodded, but he was watching the blood._

"_Where are we?" Channing asked lifting me up and putting me down at the side of him before the blood could reach me. "This place... it's so... familiar." _

"_I... It's where you were attacked." I replied as I watched him tear his eyes away from the blood and looked at me._

"_Attacked... yeah. Yeah. I remember the blood." Channing said softly. "What are we doing here? Why are you here?"_

"_I... I know your real name." I said taking a step closer to him. He backed away shaking his head. _

"_You've been snooping on me again?" Channing asked sounding hurt._

"_There's a hunter, he said you attacked girls." I said staying on the spot. "He said you tried to kill him too." Channing reached up to his head._

"_I was shot." He said rubbing his temple._

"_Yeah, another hunter-" I started to say._

"_John." Channing said shaking his head._

"_Yeah, he shot you." I replied._

"_No... He was trying to protect me." Channing said and turned back to the pool of blood._

"_Channing?" I asked walking over to him and placing a hand softly on his shoulder._

"_My names Luke... Luke Hudson." Channing said looking at me. I nodded. "I remember Detective Parker Roberts laughing when I told him the name I wanted. Detective James Channing shook his head when I told him. They both thought I should have chose a different name."_

"_You said John was protecting you?" I asked softly. Channing nodded and took my hand._

"_I remember it. I remember everything now." He said looking me dead in the eye. He stared deep into my eyes and my heart stopped beating. His face was so serious, so empty of emotion._

"_What-"_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I shot up and grabbed it, groaning as I looked at the clock I was only asleep for ten minutes.

"Hello?" I asked stretching.

"_O'Connor, I've found Detective Channing, but I think that damn wolf is here. He's beat badly. I need your help, if you really are the wolf expert._" Paul whispered. In the background there were loud bang's.

"Are you ok? Is Channing safe?" I asked finding my car keys.

"_For now, but I need to get him to a hospital. I'm ok, just don't know how to take this thing out myself."_ Paul replied.

"Where are you?" I asked gathering my things. Paul gave me the address of a warehouse and I took off. I tried to call Channing on the drive to the warehouse but he didn't pick up. I tapped my thumb against the steering wheel as I drove. My mind racing of the possible scenario's that could be happening. _What if I helped Channing remember who he really is and he did kill those people? I may have put Detective's James Channing in danger not to mention Paul Carr? God what if Channing's gone dark side and started to kill them? I need to get there fast! Faster Megan, come on! His face. Channing's face, his eyes when he remembered who he really was... Jesus, he looked like a killer... My gut was right all along..._

* * *

I pulled up to the warehouse and climbed out of my baby. I ran to the boot and pulled out a flash light and extra clips for my hand gun. The silver bullets I had should have been enough to slow Channing down so Paul could get Detective's James Channing out. My plan was to get them both out and then deal with Channing. My heart raced at the thought of possibly killing Channing. I closed the boot and made my way into the building. I cleared the first couple of smaller rooms and then went into the larger factory area. I saw in a heap on the floor someone, I could smell the blood and as I got closer I recognised him as James Channing.

"James, James, are you awake?" I asked bobbing down and checking his pulse. It was steady but weak. James was cut badly on his arms and looked like he taken a blow to the head. I started to sit him up when I felt something heavy hit me on the head. I dropped to the floor and started to black out as I saw James open his eyes wide with panic.

* * *

I woke tied up to a pole in the centre of the room. I was a little dizzy but mostly annoyed someone got the jump on me. As I looked around I saw James tired to a chair. I tugged on the chairs holding me and they were tight. I sighed as I saw the door open and Paul walk in.

"Paul, quick untie us before Hudson shows again." I said softly. Paul paused and shook his head.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked walking into the room and grabbing James Channing by the head. I hit my head on the pole.

"Damn it! I should have know." I growled. "You're the one who killed the women. You tried to make it look like a wolf attack."

"You're smart." Paul grinned pulling a knife out and holding it to James Channing's throat. "Not smart enough to stop this, but for a girl, not bad."

"Don't!" I shouted as James came around and started to struggle.

"I wouldn't but you see, James here, he started to look back over the case's that were being put onto the computer. He noticed my handy work, started asking questions. Him and that Robert's guy." Paul punched James in the face. "I had to get rid of them both."

"I thought Roberts died of a heart attack?" I asked tugging on the chairs. Paul smirked darkly and walked over to me waving the blade around.

"Funny thing heart attacks. A lot of things can make'em look natural." Paul said holding the blade to my throat. "So I got him out of the picture. But James took off, went into hiding. I thought I was close to finding him when you showed." He pressed the blade into the side of my neck and nicked it. I felt the sting as the blood ran down my neck.

"What can I say? I like to ruin psycho's days." I replied sarcastically staring him dead in the eyes.

"I like that tough streak. I can't wait to break it." Paul said grabbing my face. "It's been a long time since I killed one like you." He said referring to my appearance.

"You have no idea." I said glaring back. Paul laughed and punched me in the face busting my lip. I spat out the blood onto him.

"This is going to be fun." Paul said bashing my head against the pole hard.

"Leave her alone." James said shaking his head. Paul turned back to James and back handed him.

"Nope, I'm going to make you watch before I kill you." Paul said pointing his blade towards me. Paul still had his back to me. I felt something pull inside me and I looked around. I couldn't see Channing anywhere, but I could feel him.

"What about Hudson?" I asked and Paul turned back to me. "What? Was it case of wrong place, wrong time?"

"That wolf!" Paul growled slamming his fist on the pole. "He was going to be my fall guy. I had it all set. But the damn thing was stronger than I thought. I shot him in the head and watched him fall to the ground. I had the gun pointed right in his little face when John showed... I thought I put him on the wrong track." Paul growled shaking his head.

"What happened?" I asked and Paul grunted.

"Damn Winchester showed and I had to act like the damn kid had attacked me, choked me out. By the time I got away from the son of a bitch, those bastards had found him." Paul said looking back at James.

"You are a murder, just drop the knife and no one else has to die." James said using the old police method. Paul laughed and grabbed a handful of my hair, bringing the knife to my throat.

"Shut up, or I'll bath you in her blood." Paul growled looking at James. James went pail and nodded. "Good." I felt the pull again. I was certain Channing was close.

"You know Paul," I said as Paul turned to look at me. "I said I was an expert in wolves."

"Yeah?" Paul asked still holding the knife to my throat.

"Wanna know why?" I asked firmly, glaring at him. Paul laughed and nodded.

"Sure why not?" Paul smirked and I noticed in the background Channing appear and untie James.

"Come closer." I said softly. "I don't want the cop to hear." Stupidly Paul lent closer and I closed my eyes releasing the wolf side within in a blink.

"I am one." I whispered as Paul's head pulled away violently. His eye's widened as he saw my eyes.

"Holy shit!" Paul shouted and slashed at my throat. Thankfully the blade wasn't silver but it still hurt. I pulled on the chairs crashing them to the floor and freeing my hands. I brought my hands up to my throat and growled. Paul was backing away as fast as he could, shaking his head. I grinned and felt some blood dribble out of my mouth. "You can't be... no... no!" Paul cried out then fell into the chair James was sat in.

"I wouldn't worry about me that much." I said walking over to Paul when a pair of hands clamped down onto his shoulders pinning him in the chair.

"I'd worry about me." Channing growled in Paul's ear.

"How the hell are you alive?" Paul screamed dropping the knife. Channing ignored Paul's question and looked at me.

"You don't want to see this." Channing growled, his grey green eyes burnt with an intensity that made me feel scared. I shook my head.

"He's got a family." I replied dropping my hands down by my side.

"So?" Channing growled in Paul's ear. Paul flinched and started to cry.

"Please.. my boy... please don't kill me. I have a son and a wife... please.." Paul was a wreck.

"Shut up!" Both me and Channing growled at the same time.

"You can't do this. I can't let you kill him." I said softly looking at Channing.

"Why not? He killed all those women, Detective Parker Roberts and he was going to kill you and Detective Channing." Channing growled looking at me in the eye, he squeezing Paul's shoulder and breaking it. The snap echoed around the empty warehouse. Paul screamed out but we both ignored him. Channing was still looking me dead in the eye.

"You're not a killer Luke." I said softly and blinked returning my eyes to normal and putting my wolf side back.

"You don't know Luke! Luke would kill him. But I'm not him any more. Not thanks to him." Channing growled still watching me as I walked over to the pair.

"No you're not. You're Channing Parker, and I know him. I didn't need to look into Channing's past to know he's a good guy, who wont kill for revenge. He wont take a life for a life." I said and put my hand over Channing's. He looked at our hands and back into my eyes.

* * *

"So what did you tell Detective Channing?" I asked as we stood outside my motel. Channing was leaning on my baby looking out into the nothingness.

"The truth, everything." Channing said looking down at me. "I told him who I was and what happened."

"How did he take it?" I asked softly.

"Well, better than most." Channing sighed. "I herd they're committing Paul. He's ranting about werewolves attacking him and other crazy shit."

"Least he'll be locked up." I said rubbing my throat. The cut had healed that night, but the memory of having the knife at my throat was still fresh.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for his family." Channing said shaking his head. "It's gonna mess that kid up."

"He might cope, kids are strong." I replied speaking from experience.

"Maybe." Channing said and pushed himself off the car.

"What about all the deaths?" I asked softly.

"Detective Channing said he'd make sure Paul never sees the light of day again." Channing sighed. "You heading out soon?" He asked turning to face me.

"Planning to." I replied stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Think we can talk before you go?" Channing asked offering me a weak smile. I nodded and fallowed him. We headed to a small café close to the motel and grabbed a booth. We both ordered coffee and sat in silence drinking it for a few minutes.

"I thought you were the killer." I admitted shaking my head. Channing looked up from his coffee and looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"The dream, you looked scary when you remembered everything." I said and took a sip of the sweet, strong coffee.

"Oh," Channing sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I can kinda see that."

"Well I was wrong." I said with a warm smile. "I was wrong about snooping into your past too. I'm sorry I didn't trust you and just ask."

"Well that would have been nice." Channing replied smirking at me. "But then again, I couldn't tell you much. If you hadn't come up here and looked into my past I wouldn't have found out about it. About who I really am."

"You're welcome." I replied shaking my head. "Luke Hudson."

"Yeah, I hear the name, but I still don't connect it with me." Channing admitted taking a sip of his coffee. "It's like I'm talking about someone else. You know?"

"I can imagine." I replied and we fell silent again.

"I wanted to talk about us." Channing said breaking the silence. I looked up from my coffee and waited for him to say more. "I wanted to talk about what we're doing here."

"You mean apart from having coffee?" I asked with a smirk. Channing rolled his eyes and sighed but grinned.

"Smart ass." He muttered. "I mean us Megan. You and me." He said putting his cup down and looking me dead in the eye. His grey green eyes flashed with life as our hands touched. As we touched a spark ran up and down my body and I smiled a little. There was no denying I was attracted to Channing. He was tall dark mysterious and yummy. I was pulled to him by my wolf side and I knew that half of me was much happier when he was around. But still even after everything I'd learnt about Channing there was a part of me that still screamed at me not to trust him. I sighed and nodded.

"You and me." I repeated plainly.

"Yeah. I mean where do you see this going?" Channing asked smiling at me.

"Well, where do you want us to go?" I asked softly.

"I like you, I'm in love with you Megan." Channing said and paused waiting for my reaction. I just sat there. "Ok not what I expected." He sighed.

"I don't know what to say." I replied honestly.

"Well how do you feel about me?" Channing asked. I looked into his eyes and thought about the question hard.

"I like you Channing, I think I'm falling for you." I said with a warm smile.

"Great!" Channing smirked and squeezed our hands a little. "Then, I want you to come with me. Travel with me."

"What about hunting?" I asked softly. Channing's grin faulted a little and I knew what that meant. "Oh I see." I said pulling my hands away.

"It's not what you think Megan." Channing insisted looking sad.

"So your not trying to stop me from hunting?" I asked plainly.

"It's dangerous, and you always seem to end up running into the Winchesters." Channing sighed looking out of the window.

"Excuse me?" I asked as he looked back at me and shook his head.

"No, come on! I know how you feel about him." Channing said rolling his eyes.

"Who?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Dean. I don't know what it is about you two, but if you hear from him I know how you get. I just... I can't compete with that." Channing replied leaning back in the booth.

"You're not competing with him." I sighed.

"Really? Then why does it feel like I am?" Channing asked leaning forward again.

"Because your paranoid?" I asked and Channing sighed shaking his head.

"I don't want to fight with you Megan." Channing said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Then don't. But I wont give up hunting, it's my life." I replied firmly. Channing looked deep into my eyes and shook his head.

"Fine." He said lent back into the booth. "Fine."

"So?" I asked finishing my coffee.

"So, you wont stop hunting. And I can't stay around you in case the Campbell's bump into you." Channing replied shaking his head.

"So this is it?" I asked. Channing nodded not looking at me.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Looks like it is."

"I'm sorry." I said softly and he looked at me. I could see how hurt he was.

"You're my Omega. You're always going to be my Omega Megan." Channing said sadly. He took my hands again and held them. "Means I'll always love you."

"Why'd you have to go and say that?" I asked sadly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Truth." He replied pulling his hands away. We looked into each others eyes and seem to agree that although we couldn't make it work this time. In the future we might. "You, um.. where you heading to next?" Channing asked trying to act fine.

"I don't know yet. You?" I asked as I composed myself.

"I'm going to try and find any family I have round here." He replied clearing his throat.

"Great, um if you um need any help..." I said with a small smile. He smiled back at me. A real smile.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded. "I'll-" Channing started to say and my phone rang.

"Sorry." I replied looking down at the phone.

"You should answer it, it could be a hunt." Channing said sadly. I glanced at him and nodded answering the call.

"O'Connor." I sighed and looked back up. Channing was walking out of the café. I watched him walk out and felt the pull inside me fade as he disappeared. I felt my heart sink a little as I knew I'd given up a chance at being happy. But call me a sadist, but I didn't feel like I deserved to be happy. I had this beast inside me, and I'd killed innocent people with it. I knew I had a lot more ground to make up before I could let myself feel happy again. I rationalised in my head that it would be best with Channing out of my life. Better because then I could just hunt and move on. No strings, no people to worry about. Just me and the hunt. I sighed as the voice down the phone brought me back to the conversation.

"_You even listening to me?_" The gruff voice asked me.

"What do you want?" I sighed plainly.

"_There's a hunt I need someone to go check out. Case of missing girls, sounds like it could be a vamp thing_." Bobby explained. I was only half listening.

"Yeah, yeah.. sure ok." I said and hung up staring at the space where Channing was sat.

* * *

So sorry it's short but I hope you guys didn't mind. Please, as always, review because *all together now* Reviews=Love=Happy Author =)


	6. Live Free Or TwiHard

Wow sorry everyone I know it's been a while since I updated! Apart from the site going weird, I also had some not so nice things happening with me that made me want to stay away from my laptop and the internet. But don't fear cos that's all over now! Here's the update, I hope it's worth the wait!  
*Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the orginal material and characters the rest belong to The C.W*

* * *

It was time to fall right back into a O'Connor family tradition. Suppress and move on. I had a hunt. Something to take my mind off my failing relationships. Well that was the idea anyway, see in my family we didn't exactly talk about our problems, we tended to beat the crap out of something and move on. And moving on was exactly what I needed. I was driving to Limestone to investigate the disappearance of six girls within the space of a month. It was more than the small town had seen in years. I should have been focusing on the case, on what might have taken the girls... but I wasn't...

My mind was focused on my failing love life and how bad I was at being in a relationship. _First real relationship I had was Karl... first guy I kissed and first guy I slept with. We were great together, we both understood hunting and life on the road. We were best friends. We could have made a really good life together, been really happy. Then I decided to mess it all up by moving to America to go to school. Oh yeah great idea there Meg, run away to the other side of the world just because things were getting serious. But then again I didn't do serious back then. I was in relationships for fun, seizing the day then doing an early morning exit..._

I sighed and started to tap the steering wheel hard with my thumbs. _Then there was Dean Winchester... Just when I thought life had given up on me, when I wanted to die. When I hit the bottom and reached my own hell. He came into my life. Shook it upside down and inside out. I... never thought I'd ever feel that way about a person. I loved him, whole heartedly and unconditionally. Loved? Who am I kidding? I still feel the same damn way. And if it wasn't for Sam I might still have been with him. I don't mean that in a bitter way, just, if Sam hadn't made us promise, we probably would have been together still... But now he's got Lisa... that person who I gotta admit I don't like... she rubs me up the wrong way. Maybes it the green eyed monster in me, or just the fact she's a-_ I shook my head smirking at the thought of slapping her.

I sighed and turned on my radio. Lostprophet's 'Where We Belong' started to play and I smiled sadly. _Then there was Channing. My Alpha werewolf. God knows how old he is for a start. But the universe saying we are meant to be together, coupled with the fact his past was a little too mysterious for my taste ended us before we started. Man I really liked him, he understood me, all of me. I've never had that with someone. He really understood the struggle inside me. But still, I cant shake the feeling something is wrong with him. Something he never shared with me...But damn, the man was good in the bedroom!_ I smirked to myself as I had a small day dream of the things we used to get up to.

_Men! Maybe that's where I'm going wrong? Dating men. Maybe I should date the girls for a while... Ha! I can imagine Dean's face now. _I smirked. _Yeah he liked a like girl on girl action... Damn it why can't I make a good thing last? It's not like I'm asking for much out a relationship. Just a pair of arms to hold me when I needed it, the occasional nice word here and there. Is it so much? Maybe for a monster like me it is..._ I sighed as the song changed and my thoughts got darker. _So much for hunting taking my mind off things..._

* * *

I reached the town and found a cheap motel that didn't charge by the hour. I pulled in and booked a room. I grabbed my bags and set up base. The place was nice enough, one bed, a shower, sink and toilet nothing special. I didn't think a missing girls case would take me long. I could most likely track the scents of the girls within a day or two. It was going to be a nice easy case to fill my thoughts until I got Pay back. I sat on the bed and sighed. Castiel had asked Payton to go on a super secret angel mission. It was great for Castiel, he knew in Payton he had an alley he could rely on, a brother he could depend on. But for me, well it left me a man down. Pay was my go to guy, the one I depended on daily and now I was back to hunting alone, alone with my own thoughts. I shook my head and grabbed my phone. I needed to call Bobby because he was the one who gave me the lead.

"So what do we know?" I sighed walking over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"_So far six missing girls, all around 17. All went to the Black Rose bar before disappearing. No one can seem to find them, but it's the most missing the town has seen._" Bobby sighed after explaining. I opened my beer and threw the cap in the bin from across the room.

"So what we thinking?" I asked drinking some of the beer.

"_Vamp's, the club seems to be Gothic. Your best bet is checking that out and the house of the most recent missing kid, Julie Cole._" Bobby said and passed me the address. I wrote it down and sighed.

"Great, well I'll rest tonight then hit the house. Might swing by the station see if they've herd anything too. Then visit the club." I sighed before drinking some more of my beer.

"_You ok kid?_" Bobby asked softly.

"Just need to work right now." I admitted sitting on the edge of the bed. I started to bite my bottom lip as I remembered why I wanted to work. I was never good at handling emotions, other or my own. I always tried to bury them.

"_So I take it things didn't go so well with Channing._" Bobby said sounding sad. He was like a father to me, always there to listen and pick up the pieces. After the death of my own family, I didn't think I would ever had the same support, I was wrong.

"Yeah, he's um... he wanted me to give up hunting. I can't do it. So we decided to go our own ways." I said running a hand through my hair. Bobby didn't need the full details, clip notes was all anyone else needed. No one needed to know Channing thought me and Dean were going to become something more. They also didn't need to know what I dug up in New York regarding Channing's past.

"_Sorry kid, I know you liked him a lot_." Bobby said in that tone every dad does when their daughters hurt. I nodded and took a deep breathe. The conversation was getting way too emotional for my taste.

"What can you do?" I asked trying to sound ok with it all. "Probably for the best anyway."

"_If you say so._" Bobby replied and paused, I think he was trying to find something nice to say to me but seem to give up. "_If you find it is Vamp's call. I don't want you taking them alone, they're sneaky buggers._"

"Ok Bobby, but I'm a big bad werewolf." I joked shaking my head a little. He was always protective of me.

"_Just call me ya eijet_." Bobby sighed and hung up. I looked at the phone and smirked before putting it away. I drank a few beers before I went to bed.

* * *

_A red moon. A large red moon. House's; white picket fenced house. Twin girls watching me. A man, dark skinned; no hair; grinning. The twins covered in blood. The moon. Blood, cells, more blood and the moon. All the images flickering between each in my mind. The flickering gets faster and faster. Soon they're all a blur in my mind. Then one clear image. The blood red moon. The taste of fresh blood in my mouth and the rush of adrenaline I get from a kill pumping through my veins. A high nothing could match. A high, if I was truly honest ,I enjoyed more than life itself. A feeling that scared me to my core but one I couldn't shake. One I deep deep down I didn't want to shake._

* * *

I shot up in a cold sweat. As the dreams went that was a nice one for me. I caught my breath and looked at the clock, it was 8:30 am. I got out of bed and showered. I changed into my suit and headed out. I grabbed a cup of coffee on my way over to the station. As I walked in the place reminded me of a cheap cop show. Everything looked dated and the PC's looked like the 1980's style. I walked up to the desk and smiled at the man who was writing up a report I think. He was an older man, grey hair, wire rim glasses, salt and pepper moustache, the whole nine yards.

"Hey I'm-" I started to say when the guy raised his hand without even looking up at me. I sighed and waited for him to finish, what on closer inspection appeared to be a word search. It didn't put me in a great mood to say the least.

"Now, what can I do for you?" The guy asked plainly. He looked up at me and didn't look too impressed. He adjusted his glasses and gave me the blank face.

"FBI, I herd about your missing persons and want the details, now." I said flashing my badge. The guy suddenly looked nervous and scrambled all around the office gathering pieces of paper. I loved making dicks sweat, served them right for ignoring me. I smirked as he rushed around falling over himself a few times.

"There isn't much to tell, girls going missing, last seen at the Black Rose. They were all into that occult crap. You know vampires and that rubbish." The guy said passing me the missing flyers for the six missing girls. He clearly didn't believe in the supernatural and I wondered what he would have done if I had flashed my wolf eyes at him.

"Any one look into the Black Rose?" I sighed giving him an unimpressed look. The officer hadn't given me any more information than Bobby had. He was wasting my time; and I knew on a missing person's case, time was one thing you didn't waste. Vampires or normal psycho's who ever took the girls had plans, and usually if they weren't found in the first 24 hours the chances you found them decreased by over half.

"We can't find any link. Place is above board." The officer choked out. I nodded plainly pinching the top of my nose.

"Great work officer. Just here," I passed him a card with my number on. "Call me if any more girls go missing."

"Um yes... of course... straight away..." The officer choked out and I rolled my eyes before walking out. The police station was a bust, from what I could see they weren't even that bothered about the missing girls. It appeared the police just believed the missing girls to be cases of run a ways with the domino effect. One goes then another thinks its a good idea and leaves and so on. It looked like they were putting it down to teenage angst and forgot about it. The mention of the girls being into 'the occult' as the police saw it did perk my interest though. Bobby had thought it was Vampires so if that was the case, it could be the girls were in contact with a nest. I dumped the missing fliers into my passengers seat and checked the address for the most recent missing girl; Julia Cole. I wasn't far and decided I'd go check that out.

* * *

I drove up to the house and it was normal as normal goes. White picket fence, white wash walls, nice garden; the usual. I climbed out of my Camero and slid my sunglasses on. _If it is vamp's they aren't going to like the sunshine over much._ I thought as I walked up to the house. As I walked I released a little of my wolf side, to see if I could pick up a scent of anything dead or unusual. My spidey senses got nothing. So if the girl went with a vamp, it wasn't from home. I caged that side of me and knocked on the door. I glanced around the neighbourhood and saw nothing particularly strange.

"Hello?" A woman asked opening the door, it was clear she had been crying.

"Hello, Mrs Cole?" I asked pulling my badge out. "Agent White, FBI. Can I come in please?" I asked softly. Mrs Cole was taller than me with soft brown eyes and short brown hair in a bob, her eyes were red from the crying. She looked carefully at my badge and I took my sunglasses off so that she could see it was me. She moved opening the door so that I could walk in.

"What is the FBI doing in Limestone?" Mrs Cole asked as I walked into the house. Again my spidey senses weren't tingling. The house looked average, a few photo's of the family scattered around. A pet dog which wasn't in the house at the moment. Nothing strange at all. Mrs Cole led me to the living room where she had a photo album out, pictures of Julia as a child and a box of tissues. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing.

"We've been called in because your daughter is the sixth missing in a month. We just want to try and help find Julia." I said softly as we sat on a sofa.

"Oh," Mrs Cole said pushing some hair behind her ear. "I... the police said she probably ran away, that she'd probably come home when she was ready." Mrs Cole said in a zombie tone. It was clear that her daughters disappearance was affecting her greatly and I couldn't blame her. Unfortunately in my life I'd talked to too many parents of missing kids, I knew all the usual reactions.

"Mrs Cole do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I asked softly as she picked up a fresh tissue and wiped her eyes.

"Of course, anything to get my Julia back." Mrs Cole sobbed a little.

"What kind of girl is Julia?" I asked softly pulling out a note pad and pen.

"She's beautiful, she could have any boy if she wanted to. She's smart too, straight A student, we were looking at getting her into college. She wants to be a journalist when she finishes school. She's always saying she's going to write for The New York times." Mrs Cole said smiling sadly at a picture of her daughter. In the picture Julia looked 15 and was holding a plaque about the school paper.

"Is she a social girl? Have many friends, boyfriend maybe?" I asked softly as Mrs Cole looked up at me. She shook her head sadly.

"Julia..." Mrs Cole started to cry a little and I sat and waited for her to finish throwing her sympathetic smiles now and again. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to continue. "Julia's hit her troublesome phase. She wont listen to me or her father. She just locks herself up in her room for hours. I... I try not to shout at her but..."

"But?" I asked softly. Mrs Cole looked at me for a few minutes while she thought about how to say the next bit.

"I don't know since those stupid films have come out, all Julia talks about is Vampires and Werewolves, Ghosts and Spirits. She dyed her hair black and started to wear dark clothes. She repainted her bedroom red and started reading those stupid books. It's like she isn't the same child any more. I can't get her to talk to me for more than two minutes without it ending in an argument." Mrs Cole said before sobbing a little more.

"Mrs Cole, I know this is hard, but did you and Julia argue the day she went missing?" I asked and her head shot up. She didn't need to answer I could tell by the amount of guilt that washed my way. They had argued.

"Me and her father, we wanted her to stop with all the supernatural nonsense and start to look to the future. To the real world. We sat her down at the table and talked. I can't remember how it started but... but... we shouted... she said she hated us...we yelled more... and she, she, she stormed off to her room." Mrs Cole grabbed a handful of fresh tissues and wiped her face again. "It was the last time I saw her. Oh god, you must think we're terrible parents! I just want the best for my baby! I just... she... Do you think she'll be back?" Mrs Cole asked me with such sadness in her eyes. She was so guilty over her daughter running away.

"I will do my best to find her for you." I said softly because in all honesty I had no idea if her daughter was even still alive. "May I look in her room?" I added softly. Mrs Cole showed me to Julia's room and then left.

* * *

I opened the door and wasn't surprised by what I found. The walls were a deep rose red, the big four poster bed had dark red sheets and pillows covering it. The wall's were covered in drawings and posters of Vampires. There were a few twilight posters and a couple of signed photos. It was you typical teenage girls room. Twilight crazy. Since Vampires became cool most awkwardly inclined teenagers have latched onto it. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door and found another full length vampire picture on the back of the door. Problem was, these vampires were nothing like real ones, the dramatisation of them had made our jobs harder.

"Why can't kids be into metal like I was?" I sighed as I started to look around the room. Julia had thick curtains and even had a few pentagrams scattered around. "Yeah, really intelligent. Don't these kid's read books? Pentagrams are for protection. Idiots." I huffed as I looked through her wardrobe. Like her mother had said Julia had her fair share of dark clothes, some Gothic in style, others matched my style. I moved over to her desk and looked through the draws.

"Well, this is interesting..." I said finding a couple of books. A few were Supernatural By Carver Edmund. "Well boys, looks like you have a fan." I said checking the back on one book out. Bad Day At Black Rock – I read the back and smiled. Looked like another fun time for the guys. I put the books aside and rooted threw the draws more. The bottom draw was locked. I pulled a paper clip out of my jacket pocket and picked the lock.

"So what are you hiding from the parents Julia?" I sighed as I herd the lock click open. I carefully opened the draw and saw a laptop and a couple of note books. I took it all out of the draw and sat on the bed. I flicked through the note books first. There were a lot of poem's, the bad kind you write when your a teenager and want to be moody. She seem to be focused on Vampires. From the poem's she romanticised them and actually wanted to be one.

"Oh Julia..." I sighed as I flicked through more. She was obsessed by Vampires, but she had all the wrong ideas about them. She thought they were dark and mysterious and sexy. She didn't know they were cold hearted killers who generally didn't care about anyone else unless they got in the way of them and blood. "I blame TV and Film's." I sighed to myself as I reached the final page. Julia had scribbled down a web site address and a name with love hearts around it. I scribbled the details onto my note pad and then turned my attention to the laptop. I clicked it open and turned it on. Sure enough it was password protected, she was smart enough to make sure her parents couldn't snoop around on it. I needed to take the laptop with me if I was going to crack it. I checked with Mrs Cole and she agreed to let me take it as long as I returned it.

* * *

That night I pulled into the motel and set up the laptop before pulling my phone out to keep Bobby up to date. I grabbed a beer and sat in front of the laptop as I talked to Bobby.

"You should have seen her room Bobby... The girl was obsessed with vamp's. Made my skin crawl." I sighed as I looked at Julia's screen saver. It was a 'brooding' vampire about to bite a woman dressed in white. She looked more then ready to become 'a creature of the dark'. I rolled my eyes. My teenage years were awkward but because of how I was brought up I headed towards rock music than occult. I generally became a 'moody little mosher', at least that's what Gethin my big brother called me.

"_What can I say? Everyone loves damn vamps at the moment._" Bobby sighed. We'd both seen an increase in vamp attacks in the last five years since vamps became the new fashion. It was a dangerous fashion that the vamps were taking full advantage of.

"Well as far as I can tell. Mom and Dad had no idea how deep Julia was into this thing." I replied and drank some more of my beer.

"_Think vamp's took the girls then?_" Bobby asked sounding worried.

"More than likely. I need to hack into her laptop, check it out, but I think we got a case of the vamps." I sighed shaking my head.

"_I can be there in two days._" Bobby said and it sounded like he was moving around.

"Great, just enough time to swing by and say hi as I leave town." I replied getting up and walking over to the fridge.

"_You can't take a nest alone._" Bobby said sounding annoyed with me.

"Sure I can." I replied pulling a cold beer out of the fridge.

"_Megan, just cos your a werewolf, it don't mean your invincible_." Bobby sighed.

"I'm not saying I am. But I can take vamps, we wolves, we got a few advantages on vamps." I said opening my beer.

"_This is dangerous kid._" Bobby sighed.

"Look," I sighed myself. "I'll check it out, find out how they're getting the kids and where they're staying then call if I need back up."

"_You're just saying that to keep me quiet, I ain't an eijet_." Bobby sighed and I smiled.

"Ok, yeah I am. But I promise, I'll call as soon as I find the location of the vamps and I'll call when they're all dead." I replied drinking some more of my beer. There was a paused and I could tell Bobby was pulling a face at the phone. I smiled.

"_Don't smile._" Bobby said firmly and I stopped smiling. "_Fine, just, just don't get bitten ok?_" Bobby pleaded.

"I promise. Talk later Bobby." I replied grinning.

"_Yeah, yeah._" Bobby replied before hanging up. I put my phone away and looked to the laptop.

"Ok Julia, why don't we take a walk in your mind?" I asked and started to hack.

* * *

I spent two hours hacking into her laptop. It appeared that Julia Cole was good at security as well as English. Once I finally got into the damn thing I found more emo/vamperic style poems. I sighed as I sat through hundreds of them. All with the same theme, all with the same end result, the author being turned. I continued to search and found a chat log for her MSN account. It appeared that Julia had been talking to a guy she'd met on a web site. I opened the link to the web site and let it load as I scanned through their conversations. Most were about how she doesn't fit in any more. How her parents don't understand her. How she feels so alone. Then the conversations go on to talk about the mystery guy's life, or in this case lack of. He claimed to be a vampire, that he loved her but that they could only meet at night. I sighed rolling my eyes. It reminded me of that twilight crap- 'I love you, but I can't be with you because I'll kill you, but I want to' angst filled rubbish. But it looked like Julia bought it.

"So Robert, when are you meeting Julia?" I asked myself as I searched threw the rest of the conversation's. There was one dated to the night she disappeared.

_Lost-soul:- I hate them! They just don't understand me! I want out!  
__Slave-To-Blood:- Out?  
__Lost-soul:- Yeah out! Out of this house! Out of this life! Out of everything! Robert I want to meet you. I want this to happen TONIGHT!  
__Slave-To-Blood:- You want me to turn you? But I love you, I couldn't do that to you!  
__Lost-soul:- I want this! I'm old enough to make my own mind up! Please Robert, save me from all this! Your the only one who can set me free.  
__Slave-To-Blood:- I don't like this idea, but I'll meet you.  
__Lost-soul:- Great! When & where?  
__Slave-To-Blood:- 9. Black Rose._

I sighed, the Black Rose, that was the location all the girls were last seen. It looked like I had a location. I closed the conversation's and took a quick look at the web site. It looked like a place for fans of vampires to chat and post bad poetry. It looked like the perfect place for vamp's to find an easy meal. The only problem I had was the lack of bodies. Usually vampires were messy eaters they'd leave the body laying around. In this case there had been no bodies dumped. This meant one of two things. Either it wasn't vamp's, but child kidnappers, or the vamps weren't eating their victims. I looked at the clock and it was late. I decided to check out the Black Rose club the next night.

* * *

I had been reading up on vampire lore all morning; they weren't really my area of expertise. I looked up all the lore I could find and I still wasn't sure if it was vampires or not. My mind was starting to turn to mush. In the afternoon I received a phone call from the local police. It was the same officer that I had scared back in the station.

"Agent White." I replied as I stretched.

"_This is Limestone police... we um... we had another one._" The officer said nervously.

"Another one? What?" I asked confused.

"_Another girls gone missing from Limestone._" He blurted out.

"Ok, does she have a name? Last seen location, anything?" I asked as I grabbed a pen and paper and took the details down. The girl had gone missing the night before from the Black Rose. Everything seem to fit, the same M.O as the other six.

"_We... we thought we'd leave it to you to check out the club._" The officer said quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine anything else?" I sighed rubbing my eyes. The local police wanted me to take it over so they had less work to do.

"_A blood van was hit... but um... that was just odd._" The office stuttered.

"Blood van? What happened?" I asked perking up.

"_Um I'm not really sure. The van was hit, driver killed, blood taken. We think it's some kids acting out. More occult stuff. There wasn't any leads. Um.. is that everything?_" The officer asked carefully but still sounded nervous.

"Sure." I sighed and hung up. The guy annoyed me with his nervousness. The missing blood confirmed it was vampires. The only problem I had now was trying to explain why the girls had gone missing. I decided to search for Kristen, the newest missing girl, on the same web site Julia and the others had used. Sure enough I found her profile. I read through the stuff on her page, more vampire inspired poems, a few pictures uploaded of 'sexy' vampires. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't people like werewolves?" I pouted as I continued to search her page. There wasn't particular that jumped out to me, other than a guy named Robert seem to be a great fan of hers. I hacked the server and looked at Kristen's private messages, it looked like her and Robert had quite a lot to talk about. As I read on I found nearly the same script he had used on Julia. He admitted he was a vamp and that he wanted to meet her at the Black Rose club. I went back and looked into the private messages of all the girls that had gone missing. Sure enough Robert had contacted them all and arranged to meet them late at the Black Rose club.

* * *

I decided to check the place out and realised I need to change. I put on a tight short black skirt, a black and deep purple corset top, black fish net tights and big chunky Goth boots. I did smoky eye make up and wore a black lace choker. As I looked at myself in the mirror I got a flashback of being 17. Back then though I was nerdy and nervous. A small group of us would dress up and go to an underground rock bar just outside of town. They all used to go and get drunk while I stayed with the bags. I was always the one who was left behind. But then again I wasn't comfortable being the one in the light. I smiled at my reflection.

"Least some things have changed for the better." I said doing my hair before I left. The club was down an alley and from the outside didn't look anything special. The blue neon sign shone like a beacon in the darkness of the alley. I walked into the club and smiled. It reminded me of the club back home. All the Rocker's, the Mosher's, the Goth's and Punk's hanging out. Piercings and tattoos every where you looked and heavy metal playing through out. I felt at home instantly. I walked to the bar and smiled as the girl behind the bar checked me out.

"You're new here." She shouted over the music.

"Yeah." I replied looking around. "Nice place."

"Thanks, what do you want to drink?" She asked smirking at me and making the international hand signal for drink.

"Beer please!" I shouted back. She fetched me a beer and I paid. I turned back to the heaving club and took a sip of my beer. I had a job to do, and in this kind of environment I had an advantage. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe letting a little of my werewolf side loose. I opened my eyes and I was sure they had changed, yet no one noticed. I smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked this place." I said to myself as I looked around. From what I could see there was no vampires in the club but I could smell their scent. As I walked around I also smelled Sam and Dean. _Oh hell no! Them two really? Come on, this has to be a mistake right? Please? _I paused to check I had the right scent. I could smell they were close, if not in the building then close by. I decided to call Bobby and find out what was happening. If they were on the case, I was planning to leave it to them. Seeing Dean really wouldn't help me with trying to get past my issue with failing relationships.

* * *

I made my way outside the club as some one went flying past me in a blur. I saw it was Dean getting beat down from a vampire. Dean was on his arse as the vampire headed towards him. I didn't even think, I just acted.

"Hey!" I yelled and the vampire turned to me with a smirk. I stood still as I saw the second set of teeth fall.

"Werewolf? Really?" He asked and I smiled, some fire inside me burned a little hotter as the vampire recognised what I was. I saw Dean looked at me with wide eyes. I ran over to the vampire and got a few punches in before he started to punch me back. "You really are a werewolf." The vampire said sounding impressed as he punched me in the mouth.

"And I'm really going to kill you too." I replied returning the blow the vampire had just given me. The vampires mouth was bleeding and he started to giggle. He licked his lips and then used both hands to punch me and send me flying across the alley and into the wall. I fell to the ground face first with an all mighty thud. My head was spinning and it took me a few seconds to realise I was in a fight. I shook my head and looked up as the vampire had Dean pinned to the bins. He seem to be bleeding into Dean's mouth. The breeze blew and I turned my head as I caught Sam's scent. He seem to be stood there, almost smiling and when he realised I was looking he pulled out his machete and shouted.

"No!" Sam yelled walking up to the vamp and swing out at him. The vampire ducked and then waved at Sam before running off. I got to my feet and stumbled over to Sam and Dean. It felt like I had a couple of broken ribs. I watched as the vampire raced up the wall of a building and disappeared over the top.

"Sammy? Sammy." Dean said softly as we reached him. He didn't look in good shape. Dean seem to pass out in a heap but I could still hear his breathing. Sam turned to me looking worried.

"Megan, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as we both lent down to pick Dean up.

"Same thing you guys are I guess." I said groaning as a pain shot through my side as we lifted Dean. I heard Dean's heart slow along with his breathing.

"I think the vamp's turned Dean." Sam said looking panicked, yet his heart beat was steady.

"His heart beats slowing, so is his breathing. We need to get him some place safe where we can watch him." I replied looking at Dean. He looked like he was asleep. We carried him to Dean's car and placed him in the back. I felt the bones in my ribs heal and sighed as I lent on the car looking at Sam. Sam was watching Dean like a hawk, I probably would have been too, but I was more worried about Sam. I was sure I had seen him smile.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked looking up at me. I wiped the blood from my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, he was just stronger than I expected. What we going to do about him though? Want me to ride with you?" I asked pointing to the car.

"Fallow me. I think Dean will be out for a while." Sam sighed and climbed into the Impala. I nodded and walked back to my Camero. I climbed in and fallowed Sam back to a slightly more expensive motel to the one I was staying in.

* * *

By the that we reached the motel Dean had woken up. I pulled my Camero along side the Impala as we parked up. I climbed out as the brothers did. Dean looked like hell. I walked round to them and lent on my baby.

"Morning sunshine." I joked folding my arms over my chest. Dean blinked and gave me the once over. Dean threw me one of his famous school boy grins.

"Megan? Wow! Nice, clothes." Dean said looking me up and down. It was only then that I realise I was still wearing the short skirt and corset combination. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Glad to see your not too badly affected from turning." I said softly. Dean grunted at me and Sam walked over to us.

"I think we should go upstairs." Sam said in a normal voice and Dean jumped.

"Damn it Sammy, not so loud." Dean yelled and walked over to me. Sam looked at me confused. I turned to Dean and if I couldn't see him I wouldn't have be able to hear him at all. I turned back to Sam with a concerned look.

"We should probably get off the street." I said softly and Sam nodded. We started to head to the motel when Dean grabbed my arm. His strength was already building, he was stronger than a human. I looked at my arm and took a deep breathe.

"You're worried." Dean said softly. "I can hear your heart racing."

"Yeah well it's not everyday your ex turns into a vampire." I tried to joke only it didn't work. Dean stood perfectly still and looked into my eyes. I couldn't feel anything from him, I couldn't hear anything. I didn't like it. "We should get inside." I said softly and Dean let go of me.

* * *

I fallowed the guys into the motel room and sighed. The more time I spent with Dean the more I could feel him changing. He was becoming a vampire, and I honestly had no idea how to help him. Dean was getting more sensitive to lights and sounds. He still had to learn the control. Sam drew the curtains on.

"Oh my god what is that sound?" Dean cried out as he turned away from the window.

"What sound Dean?" Sam asked confused.

"There's a fire engine a few blocks from here. Right?" I asked looking from Sam to Dean. Dean groan and smashed the lamp before walking to the other side of the room and smashing on the wall. He could hear the TV in the next room.

"Oh come on, keep it down damn it!" Dean cried and turned to us, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. "Please, please shut that off. Jeez." Dean asked as Sam turned the light off. Sam sighed and looked at me.

"Dean you should sit down." Sam sighed watching his brother closely.

"You sit down." Dean replied shaking his head. "Can you hear all this?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Yeah pretty much twenty four seven." I replied leaning on the table.

"How the hell do you cope?" Dean asked wiping his face.

"You learn." I replied and Dean sat on the bed.

"All the way's to die I never thought I'd be going out like this." Dean sighed.

"Dean no body is going out." Sam replied and I watched Dean turn to the clock. He ripped it out the wall. He was getting stronger faster, which meant the hunger would start soon. I may have not known about vampires, but I knew how I felt when I first changed. It was so much like Dean that I could relate.

"Samuel's going to kill me when he gets here." Dean said firmly walking towards me and Sam.

"No Dean he's not." Sam replied.

"Yes he is, because I'm going to ask him to because you wont do it." Dean said to Sam. "And you, well your not being very helpful." Dean said to me, I threw my hands in the air.

"I'm just baby sitting you so you don't hurt anyone." I replied and Dean nodded.

"That's good. That's a good idea." Dean said nodding.

"Just hold on a second, no one is hurting anyone." Sam said calmly.

"Why? Cos you say so?" Dean asked shouting.

"We can figure this out." Sam said looking at me for help.

"How?" Dean growled and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm an expert on werewolves, not vamps." I replied. Sam didn't say anything and Dean started to stare at the pair of us. I didn't like the way he was looking.

"Why aren't you freaked out?" Dean asked taking a couple of steps towards Sam. I turned and sure enough Dean was right, Sam's heart was beating normally.

"Of course I am!" Sam said backing up a little.

"Really? Because I can hear your heart beat and it's pretty damn steady!" Dean said sounding pissed. "Her heart's beating like a pair of bongo drums." Dean said looking at Sam but pointing to me. Sam glanced and I just kept a blank face.

"That because I um I'm trying to remain calm. Dean look, Samuel will know what to do." Sam explained, I couldn't sense a lie but then again he was acting weird. Dean looked away looking really annoyed.

"Come on man, I'm a monster. This is not a problem you spit ball!" Dean said backing away from us. I pushed myself off the table and looked Dean dead in the eyes.

"I'm a monster and I'm doing ok." I said plainly. Dean looked at me shook his head.

"You're different." He replied.

"Yeah, I got half a soul and trained how to deal with it all." I replied shaking my head. "I can help Dean."

"No, I'm... I'm not staying like this, we gotta do something before I hurt someone." Dean said and clutched his head. I felt a hunger. I felt it coming from Dean. Dean looked up and met my eyes. He knew I could feel his hunger.

"Hows it feel?" Sam asked softly and Dean sighed looking at him.

"Now? Now you want to talk about my feelings?" Dean sighed sounding annoyed at his baby brother.

"I mean physically." Sam said plainly.

"How do you think it feels? Not good." Dean said marching past us both.

"Where you going?" Sam asked and Dean turned to face us. The hunger was building even faster.

"Bathroom ok? News flash Mr Wizard, vampires pee." Dean said and slammed the door behind him. Sam turned to me and looked confused. We herd the water running.

"Can you um... sense anything?" Sam asked speaking softly.

"He can still hear you." I replied smirking then sighed. "I'm getting less and less as time goes on. When his heart stopped beating, if he's not moving, I can't hear him. He doesn't smell yet, but I think that's because he hasn't fed. But trust me, the hunger's there." I replied shaking my head.

"We need to watch him until Samuel shows." Sam sighed and then looked at me. Giving me a once over with his eyes and smirking. "You look nice tonight." Sam grinned at me. I wasn't sure, but I got the feeling Sam was almost hitting on me.

"Um.. thanks. I actually could do with getting changed. I don't suppose I could borrow a t-shirt of something?" I asked realising how inappropriate I was dressed. Hunting in a short skirt and chunky boots is never a good idea. Sam was about to answer when we both herd noise from the bathroom. We raced over and Sam knocked on the door.

"Dean? Dean?" Sam said opening the door and we saw the window open. We both sighed and looked at each other.

"Super." I said walking over to the window to see if I could get a scent. I kneed on the toilet seat and poked my head out of the window.

"Anything?" Sam asked sounding concerned.

"Something, it's faint though. I can track it I think." I turned back to Sam and saw he was looking at my arse. I rolled my eyes. "So much for getting changed." I muttered to myself.

"What should I do?" Sam asked plainly.

"Wait for Samuel. I'll track him as far as I can, just... stay here. I'll get back as soon as I can, hopefully I can catch him before he hurts anyone." I sighed and walked out of the motel room. To be honest I was glad to be away from Sam, he was creeping me out slightly with the way he kept checking me out.

* * *

I headed down to my car and caught another hit of Dean's faint scent. I shivered at the thought I might have to put him down. _I love Dean, I'm always going to love him no matter what. But I might have to kill him, actually kill him myself. Sam wont be strong enough and I'll be damned if I let good old Grandpa Samuel do it._ I paused for a second dwelling on the thought and then climbed into my car. _No, no if I catch up to him before he hurts anyone, well then I'll be able to save him... for now at least._ I started my car and fallowed the direction he was heading in. I had no idea where I was heading to and Dean had the advantage that he could go in straight lines, I had to move on streets and around buildings. I knew it would have been faster to fallow him on foot, but if I knocked him out, I wasn't sure how easy it would be to carry his body around and no one notice.

I drove for about an hour or so when I found his scent stop. I pulled up to the house and saw the Jeep Dean was driving back when I met him. I knew who lived in this house before even stepping out. I grabbed my leather biker jacket from the back and pulled it on. It wasn't much but it made me look a little more professional. I put my family knife down into my boot and slide my gun into my back. I knew none of these would help me hunt... stop not hunt, Dean, but they'd help. I took a deep breathe and climbed out the car. I held it as I walked to the door, thankfully I couldn't smell any blood. I knocked on the door and waited to see if there was an answer. A few minutes I stood waiting for any sign of life when the door was opened and Lisa was stood there. She didn't look happy.

"Megan?" Lisa said as she remembered my name. I nodded.

"Lisa, can I come in please?" I asked politely.

"Now is not a great time." Lisa said glancing at someone in the room behind her.

"Please, it's to do with Dean." I sad softly looking her dead in the eyes. She nodded and stepped back letting me into the house. She led me to the kitchen where Ben was sat. I could sense how shaken up they both were and how sad Ben was feeling. As Ben saw me walk into the kitchen he threw me the damn Winchester puppy dog eye look.

"Are you here because of Dean?" Ben asked barely above a whisper. I turned and looked at Lisa as stood behind Ben and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ben it's ok, Dean's not going to come back." Lisa said and gave Ben a small kiss on the forehead.

"Has Dean been here tonight?" I asked Lisa. She looked down at Ben.

"Sweetie, go sit in the living room, I need to talk to Megan alone." Lisa said smiling at Ben. He didn't look too happy about it, but Ben walked into the living room. As soon as he went Lisa closed the door and glared at me.

"I take it he's been here." I sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He came in here acting all weird! Pinned me to a damn wall then took off. But not before slamming my son into the damn wall!" Lisa shouted/whispered at me, marching right up to my face. She was pissed and my wolf side started to feed off her anger.

"Lisa-" I started to explained when she cut me off.

"Then _you_ show up! _You_ of all the people who could show, it had to be _you_!" Lisa said pushing my chest a little. "Dressed like that! Just what the hell is going on with you two?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused and took step back. I needed the space because my wolf was lapping up her anger and I knew if I kept too close around her it could get dangerous.

"You think I'm stupid? I see how you look at each other! Sure he's meant to be with me, but he calls out _your_ name when he's having bad dreams! You show up and he gets dragged back into all this! And now! And now he comes back and attacks us!" Lisa said getting madder at me by the second.

"Lisa, Dean was attacked by a vampire." I tried to explain but Lisa was too mad. She wasn't even listening to me. But I think she'd been waiting for a chance to give it all to me. We didn't like each other, there was no illusion otherwise, but this was the first time she had me alone where she could say anything.

"You come back into his life and wreck mine!" Lisa said and slapped my face. It stung but was nothing compared to the punches I was used to. I stood perfectly still and let her glare at me. It was taking everything I had to keep in control of my wolf side, it was fit to burst. "You wrecked our lives! You wrecked Ben's chance at having a good dad! You're going to hurt Dean again and I'm going to be the one to pick up the pieces again! I can't believe you're back." She growled at me. We stood looking at each other for a few minutes, mainly so I could calm down and not rip her to pieces for slapping me. I knew if I talked, moved anything until I controlled the rage that built in me I'd wolf out and seriously hurt her. Something Ben and Dean wouldn't be too happy about.

"Don't ever slap me again, or the next time you wont have a hand to slap with." I growled in a deep voice. She took a step back but still glared at me. "Dean was attacked by something, that's why he was acting weird. I'm going to tell Ben it's going to be ok then I'm leaving. Don't worry I'm not trying to get Dean back in any way. I just want to stay out of his life." I said and started to walk out. I paused and turned back to her. "And for the record, I was against him coming back to the life." I walked out into the living room and saw Ben sat staring out into space. I herd Lisa fallow me out and watch from the door frames. I walked over to Ben and bobbed down to his level.

"Hey Ben, you ok? Your mam said Dean pushed you." I said glancing at Lisa who was watching me like a hawk. Ben looked worried.

"Is he ok?" Ben asked me and I didn't want to lie.

"He's sick right now. But I'm going to find him and help him." I explained and Ben gave me a small smile. Ben thought of something and lost his smile.

"Will he come back?" He asked just above a whisper. I put my hand on his knee and held his hand in mine. Ben looked up into my eyes and I gave him a small smile while I squeezed his hand.

"I promise you Ben, Dean wont hurt you again. If he comes back, it'll be when he's better. You see him before then, and you've still got my number right?" I asked and Ben nodded. "Well call me and I will get here as fast as I can. Ok?"

"Yeah, if you promise." Ben asked sounding calmer and I could feel he felt a little better.

"I do. But I need to go now and find him. Stay strong little man." I said standing up and Lisa fallowed me to the door. I paused in the door way and looked at Lisa.

"Lock the door behind me. You'll be ok in day light." I said and walked out.

"What if you can't help him?" Lisa asked me softly.

"I'll kill him." I said and walked away.

* * *

I tracked Dean all over town. There wasn't a place he stayed in more than others and soon the scent was getting crossed. I gave up and decided to get changed. I went to my motel room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. I took my corset off and slipped out of my skirt when I smelt something. I grabbed my gun and turned to see Dean sat in a chair in the dark.

"Wondered when you'd realise I was there." Dean said, half his face was hidden by shadow and I had no idea if he had fed.

"It's been a long day." I said keeping the gun aimed.

"You planning to shoot me?" He asked standing up and walked over to me. He looked like hell, dark eyes, pail skin, but I couldn't smell any human blood. I lowered the gun and sighed.

"You went to see Lisa and Ben." I replied and Dean came and sat on the edge of my bed. I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on.

"It seemed like a good idea. The great fair well tour." Dean put his head in his hands. "It was a stupid idea. Is Ben ok?"

"Shaken up, but yeah." I replied and in a blink Dean was back on his feet. He had all the vampire powers now, which meant he was going to be hard to put down. I tightened my grip on the gun and Dean noticed.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked his breath sending shivers down my spine he was so close. I took a deep breathe and put on my best poker face.

"Scared of you? Please." I joked and watched Dean look into my eyes. A smirk crossed Deans lips and he took a step back. This was a darker Dean then I'd ever seen. One who seem to enjoy teasing people. "Why did you come here Dean?" I asked watching him as he lent against the window.

"Like I said, this is the fair well tour." Dean turned to face me and on instinct I gripped the gun tight again.

"You think I'll hurt you?" Dean asked walking towards me.

"Honestly, I got no idea." I said softly, keeping hold of the gun. Dean watched me and smirked. He stood within inches of me, looking down into my eyes. His green emeralds seem to have lost some of their sparkle but still looked breath taking to me. I stared back into the green orbs trying to pick up on any emotion he could be giving off. I got nothing and that scared me.

"You don't need the gun Megan, you know me." Dean whispered and put his hand over my hand that held the gun. His touch electrified my skin and I blinked. In that blink he took the gun out of my hand and threw it to the floor. My heart raced and Dean smiled. "I can hear your heart. It's beating pretty fast."

"Well it's not everyday your ex husband becomes a vampire and breaks into your motel room while your changing." I joked and tried to slow my heart down. Dean shook his head but never broke the eye contact we had.

"We both know it's not that." He said and ran his hands up my bare arms. My heart raced at his touch.

"Maybe so, but we're not together, you have Lisa." I said trying to keep my voice even. I'd gone up against a lot of monsters, and a few angels. I'd faced things that could send some to the loony bin, or to their graves, but standing inches from a vamperic Dean, having him touch my skin, it scared me more than anything I'd ever faced. In a heart beat Dean had pinned me to the wall. I was in shock and for a few seconds I didn't react. I was too slow. Dean placed his face close to my ear.

"I understand now." He whispered into my ear breaking me out of my daze. I pushed back against him but his vampire strength held me to the wall.

"Dean, don't bite me, don't feed on me." I pleaded as I tried to wiggle free. I knew as soon as he fed I'd have to kill him.

"The hunger, it's not like I ever imagined... it's always there. Every heart beat, ever sigh... I understand how hard it was for you now." Dean continued as if he didn't hear me. "I know why you left me now. I don't know how you cope with this everyday. How you coped with me around you all the time. It's so hard... I just want to..." I felt his breath get closer to my neck.

"Dean." I pleaded and realised he was more fixed on my pulse then me. I closed my eyes and pulled on my wolf side to release my strength so I could fight him off. The only problem is, Dean was the only person I'd ever met who could completely calm my wolf side and make me feel complete serenity. It made calling upon my wolf side harder. As I focused I felt the breath on my neck get closer then a gentle kiss being pressed against my skin. My heart raced as I snapped my eyes open, my wolf side set free. Dean pulled his head back so that he could see into my eyes. He didn't seem shocked about my wolf side being released, he didn't seem to care at all.

"I understand now." Dean said looking into my eyes before leaning down and kissing me passionately on the lips. He let go of me and held my face in his hands as we kissed. All logic, all reason went out the window when he kissed me. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his body. The kiss was perfect. Our bodies fitting together like we were meant to be together. Dean pushed me back against the wall and slid his hands to my thighs picking me up, I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me over to the bed and laid us down. I crawled up the bed, my lips locked on Dean's. My heart was racing and I was working all on instinct. We reached the top of the bed and Dean laid on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows. He brushed some hair out of my face and smiled down at me. It was the warm smile I'd missed, the smile that melted my heart and made me feel safe. We didn't speak but just continued to kiss. Things quickly got heated and we were in our underwear. Dean ran his hand down the side of my body and stroked my skin softly as we kissed. I was making circles on his shoulder looking up into his beautiful eyes. Suddenly my phone rang and it snapped us back into reality. Dean rolled off me and looked up at the ceiling as I crawled over the bed to were my jeans were and pulled out my phone. I saw Sam's caller I.D flash.

"Hey Sam." I sighed and moved so that I could watch Dean. He was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"_Megan, have you found him yet? Samuel will be here soon._" Sam asked in a calm voice. I watched Dean for a few seconds and he looked at me. He could hear everything Sam had said and he nodded slowly at me. His eyes looked so sad.

"I'm close, I'll get him back soon." I replied softly.

"_Ok, be careful._" Sam said and hung up. I put my phone on the bed and moved over to Dean. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"You know it's always been you right, even now." Dean whispered as we pulled apart.

"You're not going to die Dean, I wont let you. So just can all this good bye world crap, ok?" I said firmly grabbing my jeans and not looking at him. I pulled them on and I couldn't hear him. I turned and he was sat there watching me. "What?" I asked grabbing my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. Dean smiled and shook his head.

"I forgot how stubborn you are." He said and stood up. Something in his expression darkened and I wished I had a gun handy in that second. Seeing Dean like that scared me. "But I'm not as strong as you, I can't control this. I will feed, and you will have to kill me." I felt angry and upset as I thought about possibly having to kill Dean and I shook my head violently.

"Forget it. I ain't Buffy." I said trying to joke but it sounded more like a whimper. Dean took my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I can't be Selene to your Michael." Dean tried to joke referring to Underworld Evolution. I shook my head and smirked.

"I'm not asking for that. I just... I wont kill you." I replied and took a step back. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"In that case, we need to get back to Samuel." Dean said and sighed.

* * *

I grabbed my things including my knife and gun and we drove to the motel. The whole car ride there I couldn't hear Dean, I kept glancing to check that he was actually there. It was like riding with Payton but even with Payton I could feel his presence at times. I pulled up outside the motel and sighed running a hand through my hair.

"I hope Samuel knows what to do." I said as we climbed out the car. Dean had gotten a darker expression on the car ride and now I could feel his hunger, it was taking everything he had not to feed. He grunted and jumped up and started to climb the wall to Sam's room. "Yeah me too.." I said softly and headed into the building. I walked through the door to Sam's room and saw Samuel and Sam drawing machete's.

"Did you feed?" Samuel asked as I walked in. Sam's eyes darted to me for a second and then back to Dean's as he talked. He was pacing the kitchen area of the room.

"I went to say goodbye to Lisa, which for the record was a lousy idea." Dean said not looking at us.

"Dean answer the question." Samuel demanded.

"You can relax, I didn't drink anyone." Dean said facing us. The guys sighed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Thank God." Samuel sighed.

"But I came close." Dean said as our eyes met. The guys looked at me and Dean dropped his head taking his jacket off. They both gave me questioning looks but I ignored them and continued to watch Dean. "Alright, do it." Dean said looking dead at Samuel. I closed my eyes. _Please god no... _I thought.

"Ok," Samuel said and me eyes shot open. I watched him walk up to Dean. "If you insist. Or I can just turn you back." Samuel added and my mouth dropped open.

"What?" Me, Sam and Dean all said at the same time. Samuel turned back to me and Sam. I walked over to Samuel's side. I couldn't believe it.

"I didn't drive all this way to kill you Dean, I'm here to save you." Samuel said looking at Dean.

"How?" I asked in shock.

"Sit down, I'll explain." Samuel said and walked back over to the table. We all sat around as Samuel pulled out a book. It looked old and it looked to be full. Samuel skipped through a few pages and found what he was looking for. He passed the open book to Dean to read. "That's my grandfathers journal. The cures an old Campbell's recipe, kinda like the soup. No one's tired it since God knows. From what I hear, stuff is a bad trip."

"Awesome." Dean sighed as he read the page.

"Hey, a cure is good. But a lot of this is on you. You drink, you're done. It wont work. I'm talking one drop of human blood and-" Samuel explained.

"I got it." Dean sighed.

"Do you?" Samuel asked firmly. "Because you will feed, it's just a matter of time."

"I can sit on him. Keep him from feeding." I spoke up and Samuel nodded at me. Dean turned to me and looked at me.

"You ready to take me down if you have to?" Dean asked me.

"I wont kill you, but I never said I wouldn't knock you out if I had to." I replied firmly Dean nodded and went back to the book.

"Good, but it wont be easy." Samuel said to Dean. I wondered how well Samuel actually knew.

"What else do we need?" Dean asked closing the book.

"Some stuff we got, some we gotta get." Samuel sighed nodding a little. "Trickiest thing on the list, the blood of the fang that turned you."

"That guy was huge." Sam said.

"And strong." I added and Sam nodded at me.

"Nothing in the recipe about easy." Samuel replied looking at me and Sam; Dean got up. "You going to walk right into the nest?" Samuel asked Dean as he turned to face us.

"Well I'm one of them aren't I?" Dean asked sighing. "So all I gotta do is, get in there, get the guy alone, and shoot him with so much dead man's blood he'll think he's rushing a fraternity."

"I should come with you." Sam said softly.

"No. Dude you reek, your like a walking hamburger." Dean said to Sam.

"Well then I need to come." I said and Dean shook his head.

"I gotta do this solo." Dean said walking off and grabbing his jacket.

"Not an option Dean. I'm coming, even if I just sit outside and wait for the bat signal." I replied and Dean turned to face us. He stared into my eyes but this time I held firm. I was demerited to go, I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine. But you stay outside unless I need help." Dean said firmly and I nodded.

"Yeah except we haven't been able to find them yet." Sam sighed as Dean walked back over to the table.

"No problem I can smell them. They're two miles east of town." Dean said putting his jacket on. "You guys get the other crap and meet me there." Dean said heading to the door.

"Dean!" Samuel shouted as we all got to our feet. Samuel passed Dean a needle full of blood. "It's dead man's blood. Now there's enough there to drop a line backer and then some." Dean looked nervously at the needle then took it. "Good luck son." Samuel said and we headed for the door.

* * *

We drove to the nest and I parked a few streets away. Again the drive had been silent and I wondered what Dean was feeling. We scouted the area and I found a safe spot on the roof of a building opposite. I climbed the fire escape to the top and set up camp. I watched Dean clip something to the wire door and lay in wait. We must have been waiting twenty minutes when two vampires walked out. Dean used his clip to hold the door open. He walked over and looked up at me just before walking in.

"Be safe Dean." I whispered to myself as I watched him disappear into the building. I got comfy and watched as a few more vampires went out onto the streets. I knew I couldn't go kill them because it would alert the others to my presence. I didn't like the idea of Dean being in there alone. I knew they would offer him blood, more than likely from the blood van they knocked over. I also knew the hunger he was feeling. It was so close to the hunger I felt when I first turned. I prayed he was strong enough to resist it. I was sat up there for a while when I saw Samuel and Sam pull up. I climbed down the fire exit and walked over to the car.

"See you made it." I joked leaning on Samuel's door.

"Any news on Dean?" Samuel asked and Sam shhed us. Suddenly I was thrown backwards onto the road. In a blink I had a vampire trying to bite me.

"Son of a-" I shouted fighting him off when his head fell off. Samuel stood there and gave me his hand to help me up. I stood up and sighed.

"We need to get inside." Sam said and we rushed to the door. I bust it open with my wolf strength and we started to clear a path. I caught Dean's scent and took point, the guys fallowing me. Most of the vampires seem to be dead already, blood, and head's scattered everywhere.

"Looks like your brother has some Campbell in him after all." Samuel commented as we reached close to Dean. We walked out onto a balcony and saw Dean below, just staring out into nothing. All the other vampires were dead.

"Dean you ok?" Sam shouted as me and Samuel looked around at the bodies.

"Yeah I'm good." Dean said and slowly turned his head towards us. Under his foot looked like the head of the vampire that had turned him.

* * *

We got everything we needed and headed back to the motel room Samuel brewed up some of the cure. It smelt awful and I tried to breathe through my mouth. After all the blood shed Dean was close to biting the next thing close enough to him.

"You know if this works, it's not going to be a kiddie ride don't you?" Samuel asked as he finished making the cure. Dean nodded holding his stomach.

"It's great, light it up." Dean said and I could feel the hunger reaching out.

"So what did you see in there?" Sam asked and I looked at him slightly confused.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"In the nest, what you see?" Sam asked again.

"Sam I can't you! Your blood is so freaking loud... just...just back off." Dean said waving a hand over to Sam to make him back up. Samuel poured the liquid into a cup. "Alright, give me the damn cure." Dean demanded and Samuel handed it over. Dean smelt it and then shuddered before glancing up at all of us. "L'Chaim!" He joked before drinking it down in one. We watched patiently as Dean looked back at us. "I don't think it-" Dean started to say and then turned to the bin and threw up. Samuel moved to Sam's side.

"Is it working?" Sam asked worried.

"Either that or he's dying." Samuel said pulling his knife out. I watched Dean carefully. I'd never seen anything like it before. Suddenly Dean cried out in pain and looked up to the ceiling. A few seconds later he crumpled onto the ground crying out in pain. He seem to pass out for a few seconds and then come around. Sam and I rushed over to help him up. He looked dazed at Sam.

* * *

I left the guys to it. I knew Dean was ok and I knew the vampires were dead, so my case was over. I went back to my motel and washed up. I changed my clothes and decided to hit the road as soon as possible. Seeing Dean again, kissing him, had sent my world spinning off course all over again. I didn't want to be this affected by him, but I couldn't help it. So my plan was, get enough distance and time between us and things would be ok. I could move on. I was still waiting to see if it would work. I walked into my bathroom to get my wash bag and things. When I walked out I dropped the all and pulled my gun.

"Whoa, don't shoot." Dean said holding his hands in the air.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked catching my breath and lowering the gun.

"Picked the lock. I wanted to say thanks." Dean said walking over to me. I picked up my stuff and sighed.

"You'd do the same for me. You have in the past." I said softly and walked over to my bags and finished packing them.

"Yeah well thanks anyway Megan." Dean said softly. I could feel his eyes on me and as soon as I looked up I met those shining green emeralds I had fallen in love with.

"How's... how'd Lisa take it all?" I asked clearing my throat and forcing myself to collect my bags.

"Not well." Dean replied picking up one of my bags. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry." I said softly as we walked to my car. "Was there something else?" I asked as I opened my boot and put my bag in. Dean placed my other bag in and turned to me.

"I... um..." Dean sighed.

"Dean if-" I started to say when Dean talked.

"I need to ask you something about Sam." Dean said plainly.

"Ok... ok, great, what?" I asked relieved we weren't going to talk about the kiss.

"Did you see him just before I was turned?" Dean asked sitting on my boot. I nodded sitting down next to him. Dean laughed and smirked then turned to me. "Did he.. I mean... I think I saw him..." Dean seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"He stopped and watched you get turned." I said plainly and Dean nodded.

"So I did see that." Dean said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah I saw it too." I said as we both got up off the car.

"I... why?" Dean asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Dean. Maybe he was scared." I suggested trying to give Sam the benefit of the doubt. Dean didn't look too convinced.

"Maybe. Look Megan there's something else I need to ask you about." Dean said looking down at me. My stomach turned I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"I need to go Dean." I said side stepping him. As I side stepped him Dean pulled me back in front of him, closing the gap between us.

"We kissed Megan." Dean said softly looking down into my eyes.

"You kissed me." I replied and looked away.

"You kissed me back. I remember it. How can you kiss someone you don't love?" Dean asked as I looked back at him.

"I..." I tried to think of a good lie but my mind went blank. "I don't know."

"So you were lying when you said you didn't love me any more?" Dean asked softly. I shook my head.

"Don't do this Dean. We are history. I... I don't love you. And I really have to go." I said walking past him to the drivers side. Dean fallowed me and blocked me from opening the door.

"You cant pretend we didn't kiss." Dean said plainly.

"Ok, you were going to die, so sue me for wanting one last kiss. Happy now?" I snapped pushing Dean out of the way so that I could get in my car.

"Not really..." Dean said softly to himself as I started the car and drove off.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Please rate and review =) Reviews=Love=Happy Author


	7. You Can't Handle The Truth

Thank you to everyone who reviews. I aim to reply to each of you so thanks again =) I hope you like this chapter, I wasn't sure how to make it work so I don't think it's one of the better chapters, but I hope you guys like it anyways =)  
Oh I just wanted to say, does anyone else love th part where Dean hangs up on Bobby screaming NO.. No... then climbs into the Impala and does the cute nose twich before ringing Sam? I wish someone would makes his little nose twich into a gif. *Sigh* Dean is so hot there... *Goes into a happy day dream*  
*Disclaimer- I own nothing but the orginal character and events, the rest belong to the CW*

* * *

In true O'Connor fashion I was suppressing everything in an attempt to move on with my life. It had been nearly two weeks since I'd kissed Dean and I was almost fooling myself into believing it never happened. Almost. I'd kept busy, I'd worked any case that had popped up, some were nothing others had panned out. Either way I was keeping active, keeping my mind busy. I dropped by Bobby's to see how he was doing and to see if he knew of any new hunts.

"You know girl, you keep working like this and you'll end up killing yourself." Bobby sighed as we sat in his kitchen. I sat opposite him drinking a beer.

"I just need to keep busy." I sighed taking a small drink. "It's not like there's a shortage of things to kill out there."

"Even so we got people who can take care of it. You don't have to kill everything your damn self." Bobby grunted opening his bottle of beer. We sat there drinking in silence for a few minutes until Bobby cleared his throat. "You gonna tell me the reason your so gun hoe lately?"

"What?" I asked putting my bottle on the table and fiddling with my knife.

"Come on kid, I wont born yesterday. I can see some things eating at you." Bobby sighed giving me the dad look. The look that made you want to spill your guts and admit everything. It was a look I hadn't seen Bobby pull in a long time. I stared back into his eyes and tried to stone wall him. I blinked first.

"How do you do that?" I sighed shaking my head. Bobby gave me a small smile.

"Practise, now spill." Bobby said tipping his head to me. I nodded and picked up my beer taking a long drink before speaking.

"I... the hunt with Dean..." I rubbed the back of my neck. I started to feel embarrassed.

"When he was turned?" Bobby asked softly.

"Yeah," I nodded and looked down at the table. "We... he... I was tracking him across town and lost his scent. So I went back to my motel to change. He was waiting for me..." I couldn't look Bobby in the eye. I picked up the bottle and started to pick at the label.

"What happened girl? Did he hurt you?" Bobby asked confused and I shot my head up.

"No." I said firmly shaking my head. "No, no he didn't hurt me." I looked back at the bottle.

"Then what happened?" Bobby asked clearly confused.

"We kissed." I said barely above a whisper. I felt so guilty.

"What?" Bobby asked, he hadn't herd me. I forced myself to look up at his face.

"We kissed." I sighed and went back to picking at the beer label. Bobby didn't say anything for a few minutes and I knew he was processing it all. Finally I herd Bobby sigh.

"Megan." He said sadly, I looked up and Bobby gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't mean to... it just kinda happened..." I said sadly.

"He still with Lisa?" Bobby asked.

"As far as I know. Look I'm not trying to get back with him. No way. I just..." I didn't finish my sentence. Bobby nodded understanding me.

"You two have a very complex past I get it. Look I know I ain't the best when it comes to feelings, but I know how heated things can get on a hunt. Especially when people have a past like you and Dean." Bobby sighed and finished his beer. "Saying that I know how you two feel about each other. Some time's I wish I could just bang your heads together." Bobby grumbled and I looked at him surprised.

"Dean talks to you about me?" I asked shocked. Bobby acted nervously.

"Some times..." He got up and walked over to the fridge to get us both new beers.

"Huh." I said to myself. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I know Dean sees Bobby as a father like I do. Bobby returned with beer and sat opposite me.

"I get you two refuse to be together for some insane reason, but if you ask me, you two should just get back together. You were both better hunters together." Bobby muttered to his beer. I rolled my eyes. This was an ongoing argument I seem to have with everyone. Sam, Bobby, Payton, hell I think even Dean wanted us to get back together. They wouldn't listen to the fact that I couldn't be with Dean. I was this monster, sure I looked human, could pass any day but inside I was different. There was no escaping who I am, and I knew as long as I was this way I couldn't be in a serious relationship. I had no future with someone. Dean was the closest I got to a normal life and even then it didn't last.

* * *

That night I went up to bed and laid there thinking about Dean. I was like a school girl with a damn crush. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the kiss all over again, I felt his lips touch mine and his scent wash over me. I opened my eyes and groaned. _This is stupid... just stop thinking about him! He's in a relationship with a woman he loves. And Ben, don't forget how much Ben loves Dean too. It was a one time thing. A mistake that should never of happened. Move on! Forget about it!_ I was beating myself up inside. I got out of bed and started to pace the room.

"Jeez Megan, obsess much?" I sighed as I lent on the window and looked out into the junk yard. There were scrap cars scattered everywhere. I looked up to the sky and saw the stars out shining brightly and a big fat full moon. I sighed resting my head on the glass. "Great, full moon. No wonder I'm acting weird..." I said watching the moon. Looking up at the big white ball helped calm something inside of me. It didn't stop me obsessing but it did help me calm down a little. I was lent on the window watching it when my phone rang. I pushed myself away from the window and wondered over to my jeans were my phone was. I pulled it out and answered it without thinking.

"O'Connor." I said walking back over to the window to look at the moon.

"_Hey Megan... um it's me._" Dean said softly. He sounded slightly nervous. My heart raced at his voice and I mentally slapped myself.

"Dean? It's like 3 in the morning, why are you still up?" I asked confused.

"_I cant sleep. I saw the moon and knew you'd be up._" Dean said softly. I smiled, I couldn't fault the guy he knew my routine as well as I did.

"Yeah well... don't you normally ring Lisa or something?" I asked confused turning my back on the moon.

"_Yeah._" Dean laughed nervously. "_But she isn't picking up. I just... I thought we could talk._" Dean said plainly.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Isn't Robo Cop up?" I asked referring to Sam. I herd Dean laugh a little.

"_Well yeah, but he freaks me out._" Dean admitted. "_Ever since the Vampire thing, I've started to notice these things..._" Dean sighed.

"Things?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"_Yeah little non-Sammy actions. He's doing stuff he'd never normally do._" Dean explained. I knew exactly what he meant, since Sam came back he'd become colder, less compassionate.

"You think it's because of Hell?" I asked softly biting my bottom lip. I didn't think Sam had changed, I knew he had. But I didn't want to worry Dean too much so I acted dumb most of the time.

"_Could be... he wont talk about it._" Dean said as if he was thinking something through.

"But?" I asked feeling the need to prompt him to share.

"_This sounds crazy, but I don't even think that thing the room is my own brother._" Dean admitted with a bitter laugh.

"You think it's Lucy?" I asked standing up from the bed.

"_Could be, I mean, you've been around him, pick anything up with your spidey sense's?_" Dean asked.

"No... I mean I pick nothing up from Sam." I sighed.

"_Great so he could be-_" Dean paused and I herd Sam in the back ground. "_Hey Jim, sorry __I'm going to have to run._" Dean said louder.

"Oh I see Sam's there." I replied.

"_Yeah it was great hearing from you too. Call me after your hunt. Bye._" Dean said and hung up. I put my phone and the side and crawled back into bed. _So it's not just me... Sam is different. Now the only thing I need to work out is why... _I sighed closing my eyes. _I can't escape them can I? No. I didn't think so..._

* * *

With the full moon I slept better then most nights. Sure I had a weird blood soaked dream but I only ripped the sheets. For me it was a good night. I showered and got changed before heading down for breakfast. I'd slept most of the morning, which for me was unusual. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Bobby on the phone talking to Dean.

"_I know what I saw Bobby. Megan confirmed it, she saw it too ask her._" Dean said nervously.

"We tested him, salt, silver, everything." Bobby sighed, looking at me with a questioning look as I walked in. I shrugged my shoulders and went to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"_He threw me to that vamp. I'm telling you, it's not my brother._" Dean said firmly.

"Well, then he's something we ain't ever seen before." Bobby sighed. I pour Bobby a cup and headed over to the table where he was sat.

"_Yeah, or it's freaking Lucifer._" Dean sighed. I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Did you call Cass?" Bobby suggested nodding to me as I put his cup down. I curled myself up in the other chair and brought the cup up to my face taking a deep breathe of the hot darkness.

"_Of course I called Cass. He's not answering. Screw him. I can't wait any more_." Dean sighed almost whispering/shouting.

"Look, I get it. You're rattled. You're right to be. But let's be professional-" Bobby started to say.

"_Professional? He watched me get turned!_" Dean shouted.

"What you saw... are you sure that's what you saw?" Bobby asked and then looked at me. I sat still and nodded.  
"_Damn it, Bobby, yes. Call Megan and ask her, she was there! I know._" Dean said firmly.

"Well, _you know_, ain't the same as proof. 'Cause we're talking about-" Bobby started to say watching me.

"_We're talking about doing something about this, and fast. It's not just the vamp, okay? He has been different from the jump_." Dean sighed heavily.

"All right. I'm with you." Bobby said watching me. I knew Bobby must have picked up on it as well.

"_Are you?_" Dean snapped.

"Yeah. I'll hit the books, hard. Just don't shoot him yet, all right? Watch him. We need facts. 'Cause if it ain't Sam... we don't know what it is. And if we're gonna put him down, we need to know how." Bobby sighed looking down at the table.

"_I don't even want to ride in the same car with him, much less work a damn case_." Dean whined.

"Get in the car. He's your case." Bobby sighed rolling his eyes and hanging up.

"Trouble?" I asked softly. Bobby put his phone down and took a small sip of his coffee.

"It's Sam." Bobby said putting his cup down. "What happened back in the alley when Dean was turned?"

"You mean apart from the part where a vamp turned him?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, what happened with Sam?" Bobby asked plainly. I sighed as I remembered everything.

"Well... I just came out of the club, I was about to call you cos I smelt the dynamic duo near by. As I walked out I saw Dean getting beat down on by the vamp. I couldn't see Sam so I went to help Dean. Me and the vamp mix it up a little and I ended up being thrown across the alley head first into a brick wall before crashing to the ground. I was dazed. When I realised what was happening it was too late Dean was being turned." I paused and put my cup down on the table. "But..." I sighed shaking my head a little.

"What?" Bobby asked confused. I looked up at Bobby and sighed, I couldn't believe what I was about to say.

"I was out for the count for a few seconds. When I looked up I caught the breeze and saw Sam stood at the end of the alley. I mean I know I hit my head hard, but... Man I could have sworn I saw him smile as Dean was turned. Then when he saw me looking his way he rushed into action." I said staring down into my cup and shaking my head in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's what you saw? I mean you sure your mind ain't playing tricks?" Bobby asked me snapping me out of my memory. I looked up at Bobby and wrapped my arms around me.

"I wasn't sure. Then I talked to Dean. No way we both were mistaken. Sam let Dean get turned..." I sighed wiping my face. "I just cant work out why..."

"Ok well since you ain't got a case, wanna help me with the research?" Bobby asked. I nodded softly.

"Anything to make sure Sam is really Sam." I replied.

* * *

We spent the whole day and half the night looking into anything that could escape from Hell in human form. Bobby went through all his book's checking out any possible lead and I spent my time on the internet searching for any possibility. There were a lot of maybes, a hell of a lot but, nothing matched Sam's behaviour completely. I sighed rubbing my eyes as I finished looking at yet another maybe.

"Bobby this is pointless." I sighed getting up off the floor and stretching.

"Girl, we need answers. We don't know what that thing is." Bobby sighed looking at me.

"What if it's just Sam?" I asked walking over to his desk.

"Somehow I get the feeling Dean ain't gonna take that as an answer." Bobby sighed rubbing his own eyes. I stretched my back and then shook my head.

"We need more details or something to go on. So far we got a million and one things it could be... but nothing it is." I sighed.

"I know, but all we can keep doing is making a list and hoping Dean spots something." Bobby sighed and looked at me. "Why don't you go get some fresh air, you look like you need a break."

"Yeah, thanks Bobby. I wont be long." I sighed and grabbed my jacket. I walked out into the cold nights air and wrapped my arms around me. The full moon was messing with me again. I was tired, researching had taken more out of me than it should have. My wolf side was restless, it needed action. I could feel it fighting against the walls I had built to keep it in place. I rolled my neck and looked up at the moon for comfort only it was covered by cloud.

* * *

I walked over to a car wreck and rested against it taking deep breaths so that I could focus on rebuilding some of the walls my wolf side was tearing down. Then a thought hit me. _Dean called Cass... he didn't try Payton... I wonder..._ I kept my eyes closed and clasped my hands together.

"Payton, oh great and sexy angel of the heaven's, I need you help. Get your candy ass down here so we can talk, ok?" I said and peaked an eye open. No one was there. "Did I mention your hotness rivalled Johnny Deeps?" I joked and felt a gust of wind. I opened my eyes and was shocked. Payton was stood in front of me only he looked more like an angel then I'd ever seen him. His hair was brushed back behind his ears, he was wearing a black suit and jacket with a crisp white shirt. The only Payton like thing on him was his necklace.

"You been watching the wrestling again?" Payton asked and smirked at me. I pushed myself off the car and walked over to him.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for men in tight small PVC pants." I joked.

"Well you know I'm hotter, but what made you call?" Pay asked loosening his black tie.

"Get you all dressed up, trying to act like one of the big boys huh?" I joked walking around Pay.

"Hey, this is my business look." Pay joked. "Why'd you call? Everything ok?" He asked as I stopped in front of him.

"It's Sam." I said plainly.

"Oh." Payton sighed leaning on the car.

"Oh?" I asked walking over to his side.

"Yeah, see... I don't know how to help Sam." Payton admitted.

"So something is wrong with him? Or is it, that thing walking around isn't even Sam?" I asked confused. Payton turned to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure... And it's not like I can jump off the mission I'm on to go take a look." Payton sighed.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked. "Don't you think, knowing what is wrong with Sam is important?" I asked slightly annoyed at Payton.

"Hey! Not my rules." Payton said defensively. "I need to stick with the missing angel weapons. Cass needs Heaven in order before we can start to help Earth."

"I get that Pay, I'm just asking for a drive by. See if anything jumps out at you." I sighed. Payton smiled down at me then shook his head.

"Sorry baby girl. I'm at war right now. If anyone realises I'm M.I.A at the moment-" Pay sighed.

"I get it, your busy. Sure, ok. Just... go." I sighed walking away from Payton.

"Megan come on! It's war. I need to be there." Payton shouted after me. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Sure. No sure I get it." I said and sighed running a hand through my hair. "It's just... Pay, just look into him if you get a minute. Please?" I asked softly. Pay walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Of course baby girl, just hang in there." Pay said and kissed my head before disappearing. I sighed and looked up as the cloud move on past the moon.

"Great..." I sighed and headed back towards the house.

* * *

We spent the rest of the night searching anything it could be. By morning, we'd had no sleep, and no firm leads. Everything we thought it could be ended up as busts. We were hitting a brick road with a feather. I was sat on the floor in Bobby's den reading up on yet a possibility for the way Sam was acting when Bobby's phone rang. As Bobby went to answer it I looked up.

"_Hey. You got anything?_" Dean asked plainly.

"I've been up all night looking. Nothing fits." Bobby sighed looking at me.

"_Awesome._" Dean said sarcastically.

"You got anything else to go on?" Bobby asked, what we needed was more leads, we were basically working off of hunches at the moment.

"_Yeah, my skin crawls being in the same room with him. Why don't you look __that__ up?" _Dean replied and sounded annoyed.

"I'm working on it." Bobby sighed shaking his head softly at me.

"_I don't know how much longer I can do this, Bobby. You got to figure out what the hell he is and fast._" Dean replied.

"I'm trying. But, Dean, there's a worst-case scenario." Bobby sighed leaning on the desk in front of me. I nodded as Bobby looked at me.

"_What, Satan's my co-pilot? Yeah, I know._" Dean replied plainly. Bobby looked confused and then sighed.

"Well, that'd be the _other_ worst case." He said and I gave him a confused look. Bobby acted out horns on his head meaning the devil. I nodded as I understood.

"_Well, then what?_" Dean asked sounding cranky. Bobby took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Maybe it's just Sam." Bobby admitted.

"_I gotta go._" Dean said quickly.

"Dean." Bobby said firmly.

"_You got a day, Bobby, and then I'm handling this._" Dean replied and hung up. Bobby sighed and looked at me tapping the phone against his chin.

"What you thinking?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Dean is getting impatient about Sam." Bobby sighed putting the phone down on the desk and moving to sit back down.

"Well yeah I would be too if I was travelling alone with some thing that might turn around and kill me." I joked and lent on his desk. Bobby nodded and looked up at me.

"Exactly." Bobby sighed.

"I don't fallow..." I said confused.

"Dean's alone with Sam. It's bound to send him crazy." Bobby muttered and then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Ok... your sounding kinda crazy here Bobby I gotta admit." I laughed moving away from the desk.

"Look kid, I need a favour." Bobby said looking up at me.

"Anything for you." I replied with a small smile.

"I need you to go to this address." Bobby said passing me the piece of paper. I looked at it, it was an address for a motel.

"Ok, why?" I asked stuffing the paper into my back pocket.

"I need you to baby sit Dean until I figure out what's happening with Sam." Bobby said plainly. I shook my head and threw my hands into the air.

"Oh no... I can't baby sit him... no, no no." I said shaking my head a lot.

"Well I can't go. If I show up Sam will know some things up." Bobby replied. I opened my mouth to argue but he was right. Bobby only jumped into a case with the guys when something was really wrong.

"Well can't you send Jimmy or Luther?" I asked trying to get out of it. I didn't want to be around Dean especially near a full moon when I couldn't shake the thought of kissing him.

"No, for the same reason." Bobby sighed getting up and walking over to me. He put his hands onto my shoulders and smiled. "You're the only one who drops in and out of their life all the time. You showing up will keep Dean from killing Sam, and Sam will just think you've stumbled into their hunt."

"Bobby." I sighed acting like a teenager being asked to clean their room.

"You know your the only one who can go." Bobby said softly. I hated when he was right. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but I'm telling you. You owe me old man." I joked shaking my head.

* * *

I packed up all my stuff and hit the road. I knew I had a long drive ahead of me and wanted to get it over with. The way my mind figured it was this, the sooner I saw Dean the sooner I'd be leaving and the sooner I could keep on pretending we didn't kiss. It wasn't a sound theory I know, but still I had to try. I put my music on and listened to Linkin Park's Breaking The Habit. The music fit my mood, fast beat, good lyrics and a song about changing your ways. Exactly how I felt as I drove. It was a good job I was a werewolf too because I was working on less than 8 hours sleep over three days. I was singing along to the music as I pulled into the motel parking lot. I saw the Impala and parked right next to her. She looked good but nothing on my baby. I got out the car and grabbed a bag before headed over to the room the guys were meant to be staying in. I had no idea who was going to be in or how I was going to react when I saw Dean. My heart raced as I got closer to the door. _Come on Megan, pull it together, I bet he doesn't even remember the damn kiss. Come on, get it together, man up!_ I mental slapped myself and then knocked on the door. It seem to take forever for someone to answer. Finally the door swung open and Dean was stood there. He looked pissed then surprised.

"Hey sunshine." I joked with a small wave.

"Megan, what are you doing here?" Dean asked moving so that I could walk into their motel room. I looked around and Sam was no where in sight. I dropped my bag my the table and smiled.

"What? Can't I come and annoy you guys now and again?" I asked innocently. Dean stood there and looked at me for a few minutes trying to figure me out. I just watched him, using my best poker face. Something clicked in Dean's head and he nodded with a small sarcastic laugh,

"Bobby sent you to baby sit me." Dean sighed walking over and pouring us both a drink.

"That and I'm worried about Sam too." I sighed as he passed me a drink. Dean nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Did Bobby fill you in?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of the bed as I sat at the table.

"Oh yeah, just, there doesn't seem to be anything to go on." I sighed taking a sip of my drink.

"But he isn't right." Dean said firmly. I looked into his emerald green eyes and saw something I hadn't seen in a long time. The way Dean looked reminded me of the time in the angel green room when he called me a monster. How cold and harsh he was, how empty yet mad his eyes were. I shivered at the memory and the stare Dean was throwing my way. I wasn't sure if he knew it or not, but it was making me feel tiny right in that second.

"I know." I choked out and then cleared my throat looking away from Dean. "Have you tried-"

"I called Cass, he doesn't know what's wrong or how to help." Dean sighed. "Bobby's hitting the books now, but man, I don't know if he'll even find anything." Dean was looking at the floor. I nodded and drank the rest of my drink. I stood up and rolled my shoulder.

"I know one thing." I said and Dean looked up at me with a questioning look. "Sitting here, hiding from Sam isn't going to help."

"Then what?" Dean asked standing up.

"Well you guys are working a case right?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

"Yeah... not out of choice." Dean sulked. I hit his arm and he rubbed it. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Man up Winchester. We got a case. Now you got me on side with this Sam thing, but we need to finish this case before we can do anything about him." I said firmly. "So fill me in." I added with a small smile. Dean stood there looking at me for a few seconds and my heart raced, slowly he grinned at me.

* * *

Dean filled me in on the details of the case, it seemed like everyone was getting cold hard truths that were throwing them over the edge and then they would kill themselves and sometimes other people too.

"Ok well since you've not really checked out the case over much, I'll go back to the locations and see if you guys missed anything." I said pulling on my jacket.

"Great, what am I going to do?" Dean asked as we walked out of the motel room.

"Go talk to Sam. You guys are meant to be working the case together, so work it together." I sighed as we reached our cars. Dean lent on the front of the Impala and folded his arms over his chest.

"I can't." Dean said shaking his head. I stopped at my drivers side door and looked at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I cant pretend its ok." Dean said looking at me. I sighed and closed my door walking back over to Dean.

"Whatever this is, he could be in your brothers body. Sam could be trapped inside whatever this is. Don't you think he'd want to see you, know that your still alive." I asked softly.

"Or he could be some kind of shifter." Dean said firmly. I rolled my eyes, I knew Dean was going to counter any argument I made. I sighed and nodded.

"Well in that case don't you think it would be better to have someone with him to watch him?" I asked and Dean opened his mouth to argue then shut it again.

"Fine. But-" Dean started to say and I raised my hand.

"Yeah your not happy, I got that dude. Just man up." I joked and walked over to my car and drove off.

* * *

I checked out all the locations and couldn't see anything odd. I double checked with my wolf powers and still got nothing. Whatever was causing people to suddenly give the victim harsh truth's wasn't anything I could track and sense. It was a troubling sign since most things I could detect. I didn't like fighting something I couldn't track. I sighed as I walked out the dentist crime scene and pulled my phone out. I scrolled down to Sam's number and hit call. I held my breath as it called.

"_It's Sam_." Sam said plainly.

"Sam, it's Megan. Looks like we're working the same case..." I laughed as I lent on my Camero.

"_Megan? That's great. Does... does Dean know?_" Sam asked softly sounding surprised.

"Yeah I kinda bumped into him at the motel." I replied slipping on my sunglasses.

"_Oh great. So has he brought you up to date with what we know?_" Sam asked and I smiled.

"_Oh yeah_, so what have you found out?" I asked pushing myself off my baby and climbing into her.

"_We've got a lead. The first case, I think our patient zero. I'm at Carlton Court, if you wanna meet up and then we can talk in person?_" Sam suggested. I hesitated, fear of what he could be racing in my mind. "_Megan_?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sorry bad connection. Yeah I'll meet you there in like ten minutes ok?" I asked snapping out of it.

"_Sure ok. See you soon._" Sam said and hung up. I checked myself. _Come on Megan, get a grip. You're expecting Dean to treat Sam normal, you have to as well idiot. You're a freaking werewolf, you can take almost anything. Whatever Sam is, we will be able to take him down. We took down Lucifer we can take him... I hope. _I sighed and started the engine.

* * *

I drove to the location Sam had asked me to meet him at. As I pulled up I saw Dean slump on his Impala. He looked heart broken and before I even got out my car I felt the sadness hit me. I took a deep breath and climbed out of my baby. Dean didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked walking up to his side. Dean cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Yeah.. yeah." He sighed and gave me a weak smile. I nodded and returned the smile. My chest actually hurt seeing him in that much pain.

"Is Sam already?" I asked looking towards the building. Dean cleared his throat again and nodded.

"Yeah, we should probably get in there..." Dean said softly and walked off. I watched him and sighed. The pain he was feeling felt like my own. I fallowed Dean into the building and up the stairs where we bumped into Sam. He was coming down the stairs with a box. "Hey, where you been? I found something." Sam said as we reached him. Dean glanced at me then back to Sam.

"It can wait. We got to talk." Dean said firmly.

"Yeah. What's up?" Sam asked as we moved all moved back onto the landing.

"There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth." Dean explained and I glanced at him.

"Uh, yeah, Dean. Of course. What are you talking about?" Sam asked and then it clicked. Sam turned to face me and Dean. "Whoa. Are you saying you're..."

"I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it." Dean said glancing at me and then turned back to Sam. In that glance I felt Dean's pain again, it didn't take a brain surgeon to realise he'd talked to Lisa and it didn't go well. "So, like I said, I have a few questions for you. When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?" Dean asked Sam plainly. Sam glanced between me and Dean and then sighed giving us both the famous puppy dog eyes.

"I, I didn't. I froze." Sam admitted looking guilty. I tried to read him but as usual I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"You froze. You have been Terminator since you got back." Dean asked, he didn't believe Sam either.

"I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me." Sam said glancing to me and then back to Dean. Neither of us looked convinced. "Dean... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on purpose? You're my brother. H-how could you even-"

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I...I thought... I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day." Dean said wiping his face. Sam glanced at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have." Sam said patting Dean on the shoulder and gave me a nod.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean sighed and Sam walked down and out the building.

* * *

We got back to the motel and I waited outside for Sam to change. I was still unconvinced that the person in the room was Sam. I sat on the bonnet of my Camero and tried to figure out what was happening in town. I caught Dean's scent before he walked up to my side. He was trying to focus on the case to ignore the confusion he felt inside. I knew with Dean that if he wanted to talk he would... then again he was throwing off major waves of sadness and guilt. It was eating at me.

"So, are you really ok?" I asked softly as he stood in front of me. Dean smiled at me and then shook his head.

"Not really. Lisa's dumped me. Sam's lying to me and your not even talking to me much." Dean joked softly.

"I'm sorry about Lisa, I know you love her." I said plainly. "As for Sam, I couldn't pick up any lie."

"Well least that's something I guess..." Dean sighed and looked up at me. "When you are going to slam me with some harsh truth?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't really have much more to say than you already know." I sighed looking down into his eyes.

"But there is something?" Dean asked smirking at me. I nodded.

"Sure there is." I said and pushed myself off the car. Dean didn't back away like I had expected and so I was stood inches away from him. Our bodies were nearly touching. My heart raced.

"So tell me." Dean spoke softly as he looked dead in my eyes.

"I love you." I said without thinking. My eyes widened as soon as I spoke the words and I shook my head.

"I knew it." Dean smirked and took a step back.

"I... I didn't mean to say that. I meant to say I never stopped loving you. No I didn't mean that either. I meant... I..." I closed my eyes and groaned. "Damn the curse." I huffed as I opened them again Dean had moved closer to me.

"You still love me, and I still love you." Dean said softly.

"Doesn't mean a thing though. You moved on with Lisa and I..." I trailed off and looked to the ground. Dean put his hand under my chin and brought my head back up so that he could see into my eyes.

"We still love each other. It means a lot." Dean said softly and we stared deeply into each others eyes. My heart raced and then my mouth kicked out more 'truth'.

"You are a fool for being in love with me. You had the perfect life you deserved back with Lisa and Ben, then you go an ruin it all to come back to this? You've got a serious issue with being a sadomasochist Dean." I said and sighed as I saw Dean's face falter for a second. "I, I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's ok. Really." Dean sighed running a hand over his face. "So you think I'd be happier if I stayed with Lisa and Ben?" Dean asked me sounding annoyed.

"Yes." I replied again without thinking. Dean nodded and then grabbed my shoulders.

"Megan, I've never felt this way about anyone. It drives me crazy knowing we can't be together. That I cant wake up to you every morning. That I can't just close this gap between us and kiss you. Sure I went to Lisa, I've been trying to move on, but I know I don't feel the same way about her than I do about you. Since that moment in the bar, it's always been you. I'd walk through Hell again if it meant I could be near you Megan." Dean said looking deep into my eyes. I was speechless I'd never thought Dean came back hunting to be close to me. It never popped into my mind that he could love me this much. I just stared back at him like a gold fish. My mouth opening but no words coming out. Suddenly the door opened and Sam shouted us back. Without speaking to each other we simply slipped back into the room.

* * *

Dean held the cat's skull and walked over to me and Sam at the table. We'd been researching all the things Corey, the first victim had in her room. Sam thought she might have cause all the deaths in town.

"So this was the chick's pet?" Dean asked looking at the skull.

"Well, she was obsessed." Sam sighed looking at his laptop.

"I think you mean crazy." Dean joked as he sat down next to Sam. Sam took the cat skull off Dean.

"All right, so cat skull, uh, grains-of-paradise seed, devil's shoestring. Mix 'em well, you got yourself a summoning spell." Sam said pointing out all the different things he had found in Corey's apartment. Dean glanced at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Demon?" Dean asked looking back at Sam. In turn Sam turned his laptop around as that we could she. There was a picture of a Goddess of Truth called Veritas.

"God. Corey was so desperate for the truth about her boyfriend's cheating heart, she went digging around. Nothing panned out, so she went looking for a different kind of help." Sam sighed as he explained.

"Opened a door she couldn't close." I sighed and Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Now anyone in town who asks aloud for the truth invokes Veritas. And she doesn't just give it to you. She slams you with it until you kill yourself and she gets her tribute." Sam explained looking back at the screen.

"So, all that "tribute" vanishing from the morgue. What do you think, uh, Soy-lent Green situation?" Dean asked and I smirked. That was like Dean, always breaking down to simple things.

"Gods got to eat, too. Which means we got to take her out or you're on the menu." Sam said looking at Dean.

"All right, well, what do we know, besides crazy cat lady?" Dean asked looking at me and Sam.

"Well, dogs are her Achilles heel." Sam read off the screen.

"Naturally." Dean sighed.

"And she was a pretty hands-on goddess back in the day. Her thing was coming down from the mountain to speak truth to the masses. She wanted more than tribute. She wanted to be worshipped." Sam explained as he read from the screen.

"An attention whore." Dean dumbed it down.

"If you want to put it that way." Sam said looking at Dean.

"And what is the 21st-century version of speaking truth to the masses?" Dean asked us.

* * *

I decided it would probably be best to give me and Dean some space so I let them go get the film of the news reporter alone. I told the guys that I would keep researching. Sam didn't pick up on anything but Dean gave me a look before he left. I sat in the motel room and tried to figure out why I had decided to blurt my true feelings to Dean. _I can't believe I said that. I'm an idiot. He's moved on... but then again. He said he would walk through Hell to be with me. So is that the real reason he's back? Is it because he wanted to be closer to me? Why are you hunting with them? To be a little closer to Dean... I love him... he loves me... simple right? Wrong! This is just... now of all time... I... just I, I, just don't know... Arh! What's he going to do now he knows? Will he make things hard? Maybe I should just leave. No. No I can't leave... Sam is a bigger reason to stay._

I paced the room trying to figure out what to do. _I love him... ok... he knows. It's not the end of the world..._ I sighed as Sam and Dean walked in carrying a computer stack and some other files.

"Wow... how'd you get all that?" I asked confused as Sam started to set things up.

"We're just that good." Dean joked and came and sat next to me. "You find anything else?"

"Oh um no just what Sam discovered." I sighed as Sam started playing 'Frank Talk' Ashley Frank's show.

_"I'm Ashley Frank,bringing_ you _"Frank Talk." Again. I'm Ashley Frank. Are organic fruits and veggies really worth the cost?" _Ashley Franks said on the TV. Dean sat back on his bed after grabbing a coffee and doughnut.

"She's creepy. I mean, the hair alone. I don't know, man. Maybe there's nothing here." Dean sighed as we watched the film. Sam hit fast forward.

"Maybe." Sam sighed keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Sam was glued to the edge of his bed watching the damn screen. Dean was laid sat up on his bed watching it. I sat at the edge of Dean's bed and watched it. For hours we watched Ashley mess up and joke or just make shorts for her show. It didn't seem like we were getting anywhere. It also felt like we weren't getting anywhere slowly. Hours went by and I started to feel tired. I got up off the bed and walked around the room stretching. Sam was still glued to the edge of his bed watching the show. I felt a pair of eyes on me and as I turned around I saw Dean watching me. He shuffled off his bed and walked over to me.

"How much sleep have you had?" Dean asked smiling at me.

"Maybe 8 in the last three," I checked my watch. "No four days." I yawned. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We can handle watching this stuff." Dean suggested softly. I glanced at Sam and then back at Dean as a knot formed in my stomach. Dean didn't know about my little issue with dreams, and I was hoping to keep it that way.

"I'll just grab some coffee, it's ok." I said and started to walk over to the coffee. Dean fallowed me and put his hand over mine, stopping me from pouring another cup of coffee. He was stood right behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck. My heart raced a little knowing he was that close to me.

"Just come lay down on the bed, please." Dean spoke softly. I turned to argue with him but met his green eyes. He looked worried about me, the green showed how much he cared about me. I sighed nodding.

"Sure... ok... Just... stay near me, please?" I asked softly and Dean looked slightly confused.

"Did you mean to ask that?" He asked lowering his voice so that Sam wouldn't hear us. Sam was too busy watching the tapes to even think about us.

"Yes." I replied and Dean grinned at me. We went back over to his bed and Dean propped himself up against the headboard. I laid down, resting my head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arm around me like we used to and instantly started to run his hand up and down my arm. It relaxed me so much. I had forgotten how good I felt falling asleep next to him. Quickly my eyes became heavy and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_I was out in a field. The stars were so bright and the moon light illuminated everything. I felt completely relaxed and safe. I felt someone stood behind me and I slowly turned around. The shadowed figure was stood there watching me. This time when I saw it, I didn't feel worried or scared. I felt nothing._

"_How are you doing this?" The shadow figure asked._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_How are you controlling all this?" The figure asked. I shrugged my shoulders and felt anger wash over me from the figure. "Don't lie to me! You can't do this! You have no power over here! This is wrong! How dare you lie to me!" The voice screamed and then it raised an arm out to me. I flinched expecting to feel pain, or worse. But nothing happened. I lowered my arms and looked at the figure._

"_You can't hurt me here." I said softly._

"_How are you doing this!" The shadow cried out. It sounded so angry at me, yet it couldn't do a thing to me. I smiled and then laughed a little. I didn't understand what was different, but I liked it._

"_You can't do anything, can you?" I chuckled shaking my head. The shadow hissed at me before a wind came and blew it away. I was amazed. I walked over to where it was stood and looked around for any explanation. "How?" I asked myself softly before I herd a car purr behind me. I turned and saw the Impala pulling up. Dean climbed out of her and walked over to me._

"_I've missed you." He said softly as he reached me._

"_I've missed you too." I replied smiling as he kissed me._

* * *

I woke smiling and for the first time since I left Dean, I woke actually well rested. I opened my eyes and saw Dean was fast asleep. His arm was wrapped around me tight and he was smiling too. _I wonder if you realise what you just did?_ I thought and then untangled myself from him. Sam was still sat in the same spot watching the tapes. I crawled down the bed and sat crossed legged watching the TV.

"So seen anything yet?" I whispered.

"No." Sam replied still looking at the screen. I glanced at the clock and it was nearly morning. I turned back and looked at Sam. As far as I could tell he hadn't moved from the spot. It was confusing.

"Sam, have you slept yet?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam glanced at me. "I caught an hour while you guys were out."

"Oh... ok." I sighed as Sam turned back to the TV. Me and Sam sat in silence watching the TV as Ashley Frank continued with rubbish. Dean woke up and although I went to shower and Dean grabbed some more food Sam still didn't move from that spot. I changed into some fresh clothes and saw Dean sat at the table eating pizza. I grabbed a slice and went and sat on the edge of Dean's bed.

"You'll make your eyes square." Dean muttered more to himself before stuffing more pizza in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and watched the screen. It was Ashley standing outside a house._  
"...We'll ask the councilman ourselves." _She said and then a big dog started to bark at her. Clearly he wasn't a fan. Ashley seem to get nervous. "_Are we still rolling?" _

"Hold on. Check this out." Sam said and Dean walked over sitting down next to me.

"Zoom in on that." Dean said pointing to the screen. Sam zoomed in on Ashley Frank's eyes and they had a weird glow to them. Something not human at all.

* * *

So we had the Veritas, Ashley Frank. Now all we had to do was fallow her and kill her. _Since when has things ever been that simple for us?_ I thought as I sat in the back of the Impala. We fallowed Ashley Frank from her studio to her massive house. Dean parked near by while we decided how we were going to break in and kill her.

"Looks pretty normal, right?" Sam sighed looking at the house.

"I'm sure inside it's chock full of creep." Dean replied. The pair were looking through binoculars. I watched as Ashley turned a light on and went upstairs. Dean pulled two large knives.

"Ready?" Dean asked glancing behind to me.

"Again, why don't I get a knife?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"We only had two, plus, you've got your own." Dean replied.

"Right..." I huffed.

"So we ready?" Dean asked again as Sam held up a jar of blood. He unscrewed the lid and I closed my eyes. The smell of the fresh blood hit me hard. I knew it was dog's blood and I knew it had only been killed that night. I got all that from one smell. The wolf side of me stirred, she enjoyed the smell of blood.

"Yeah." Sam said looking at Dean.

"And that's...?" Dean asked clueless.

"Dog's blood." I said before Sam could. Dean turned to me to see if I was ok and I just nodded slowly. He turned back to his brother.

"Do I even want to know where you got that?" Dean asked softly.

"Probably not." Sam admitted.

"Ugh." Dean said shivering. We watched Ashley go upstairs in her house before Sam and Dean dipped their knives into the blood.

"I think I'll pass thanks." I said getting out of the car. The guys fallowed me out.

"All right, let's do this." Dean said firmly.

* * *

We broke into the house and it looked normal. Everything had a slight cat theme and sure I was bias, but it was normal enough. The smell of the dog's blood filled my nose. It was all I could smell and it worried me slightly. I relied on my smell and sound as the first indications of evil being around. If she was quiet enough I wouldn't hear her if she snook up on us.

"So where's all the creep?" Sam asked as we sat a cat. Dean nodded to it and we fallowed it downstairs. On one of the walls was a mosaic of Veritas that looked exactly like the one we saw on the website Sam showed us. We continued to fallow the car through the house until we reached a wet room. There were mutilated human corpses every where. Parts of torso's hanging and in the middle of the room was the body of the dentist. Suddenly I felt the presence of something. I turned and the guy's copied me just in time to see Veritas stood there.

"You came for dinner." She said before waving her hand in our direction. We all went flying into the body parts and then hit the floor with so much force that I know I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up before the guys as always. I blinked a few times and saw we were all tied to poles in the basin of the room. My head was sore and I felt blood run down my face. As I took in my surroundings I saw Sam wake up with a startle. Veritas had her back to us and looked like she was putting the knives in a drawer. As she shut the drawer Dean woke up and jumped slightly as he was the closest to the torso.

"Mm. Sit tight." Veritas said and then looked at us. "You're up next." Dean's eyes darted to me and then Sam. We both saw Sam drop a blade down his sleeve. I nodded and started to pull on the ropes, trying my best to loosen them. Veritas was too busy to notice. She opened the dentist's mouth and reached in with a pair of tweezers, before pulling the tongue out of his mouth. She turned to us holding the tongue on the tweezers.

"The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off." She said before taking a bite of the tongue. I looked away and saw Dean close his eyes. "Mm. Mm I cannot _wait_ to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you two? Gold standard." She said putting the tongue down and walked over to Dean.

"Point of professional pride." Dean joked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful." Veritas said dropping down to his side. I pulled against my ropes and she smiled at me.

"Stay away from him." I said firmly as I saw Sam cut his ropes.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you too." She joked and turned back to Dean. "I think it's your turn to spill some. How 'bout we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something... Personal about you?" She glanced at Sam. "Hey, Dean, I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?" I looked at Dean panicked and it looked like he hesitated.

"Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep." Dean said plainly. Sam looked as shocked as I felt. "I thought he was a monster. But now I think..."

"Now you think what?" Veritas asked and Dean glanced at her.

"He's just acting like me." Dean replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. I started to shaking my head.

"It's the gig." Dean admitted. "You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own blood. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a _family. _A family with Megan._"_

"But you were lying." Veritas asked and I felt my heart sink a little.

"No. But what I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that _now."_ Dean replied looking me in the eye.

"So, Sam walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? Mallory to your Mickey. And how do you feel about the band getting back together? Hmm, Sam?" Veritas asked walking past me to Sam. I wasn't paying attention I was looking at Dean. I thought he wanted to have a life with me, and now I see he did. It was just a hunting life.

"Look... what we do... is hard." Sam explained looking at Veritas. Dean looked away from me and I sighed looking to the floor. "But...we watch out for each other." Sam explained. "And that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth."

"No. No, it's _not." _Veritas said confused and we all looked at her.

"You said yourself... I can't lie." Sam said and I felt a knot grow in my stomach.

"How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're _lying_ to me!" Veritas cried out getting to her feet. I looked at Dean and he was looking at Sam in total shock.

"No, I'm not!" Sam cried out back looking at Dean.

"What are you?" Veritas screamed at Sam and then looked at me and Dean. "What is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said trying to act all innocent.

"Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human." Veritas shouted back at Sam.

"What?" Both me and Dean cried out at the same time. She turned to me and Dean.

"You didn't know that? Now, _that_ I believe." She said. Suddenly Sam tossed Dean the knife and raced to grab one of the dog blood soaked knifes to rush Veritas. I pulled on my ropes as I watched Veritas knock Sam back with a few punches. Sam fell onto the floor dropping the knife. Veritas started to choke Sam as Dean cut through his rope tossing the knife to me. I started to cut my ropes as I watched Dean grab one of the hooks and impale her on it. Veritas turned around to face Dean as I cut the rope. Her face went like a cat screaming. I raced to Dean's side as Sam grabbed the dog blood-soaked knife and stabbed her threw the heart. Her body fell to the floor and onto of Sam. Sam pushed the body off him and got to his feet. Dean glanced at me before pulling out the other dog's blood-soaked knife on Sam. On instinct I pulled the switch blade onto Sam as well.

Sam looked panicked as we stood there holding both knives on him. Veritas said Sam wasn't human. It did explain why I couldn't read him and why he could lie to Dean. The problem was we didn't know what he was.

"Dean, it's me." Sam said backing away from us.

"You are _not_ my brother." Dean said coldly.

"Just listen." Sam begged as he backed away.

"What are you?" Dean yelled.

"I'm me, Dean. Look, please, just let me explain." Sam begged he looked at me for sympathy and I just put on my best poker face and kept the blade on him.

"Why the hell should I believe anything you say?" Dean yelled shaking his head.

"Okay, okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Here it is. God's honest. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I _knew there was a cure, Dean_, and we _needed_ in that nest! And I knew you could handle it!" Sam explained and I felt the anger rise up off Dean in a great wave that made my wolf side come to the front. I blinked and Sam looked worried, I had changed.

"Handle it? I could've died! I could've killed Ben." Dean yelled.

"And that should stop me cold. But I - I just don't _feel_ it." Sam said softly.

"You what?" Dean asked mad and confused.

"Ever since I came back, I am a-a better hunter than I've ever been! Nothing scares me any more! 'Cause I can't _feel_ it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think... I need help." Sam said softly walking towards Dean a little. Dean lowered his blade but he looked upset. Dean turned his back on Sam and I stood firm. Sam gave me the puppy dog eyes but I shook my head slowly. Dean turned to face Sam and Sam looked hopeful. Dean hesitated before punching Sam sending him back. Dean continued to punch Sam knocking him to the floor. Even when Sam was on the floor Dean continued.

"Dean! Stop!" I yelled pulling Dean off of Sam. Sam was bloody and unconscious.

"He is not my brother." Dean growled and I let go of him looking into Dean's eyes.

"Dean, we need to find out what he is." I said softly. Dean torn his eyes away from Sam and looked at me. Something softened in his face and he took a step back.

"He's not Sammy... I... I can't do this alone." Dean said leaning on one of the walls and sliding down to his knee's. "I can't do this alone." He said watching Sam's body from across the room. I took a deep breathe and walked over to Dean bobbing down to his level and put my hand over his. Taking it in mine and squeezing it softly.

"I'm here. I'm here and I'll always will be." I said softly looking into his beautiful green eyes. "Always."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it =) Reviews=Love=Happy Author =D


	8. Family Matters

Wow what the hell is up with FF? Seriously? First you can't log in, then you can't review or upload... Seriously LAME! Well I just hope everything gets fixed and that you guys got the e-mail letting you know I updated. Stupid FF... *grumbling*... But there is some sunshine, Supernatural is BACK ON FRIDAY! Well Saturday for me, but still... WOOOO! *happy dance* I can't wait! I know you guys probably can't wait either hehe! Well Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock and enjoy this chapter...  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and events, the rest belong to The CW.

* * *

"Dean what are you planning to do with him?" I sighed as Dean tied Sam to a chair. Dean checked the last knot and then stood up looking at me. He sighed wiping his face.

"I don't know what that _thing_ is, so until I figure it out, I'm not letting _it_ out of my sight." Dean grunted and walked over to me. I nodded and lent on the table looking at the unconscious body of Sam. Well what looked like Sam...

"I love the plan and all, but really, how are we going to figure out what _it_ is? Me and Bobby went all out on the research and got a big pile of steaming nothing." I sighed pushing some hair out of my face. Dean lent on the table next to me and looked at me with a look. I'd seen the look a million times or more, it was the _I have a plan_ look. "Oh so you got some plan then." I said reading his face.

"Yeah." Dean said looking at Sam. "I'm calling in Castiel."

"Angel assist? You think Cass has the time to spare?" I asked shocked and Dean gave me a weird look.

"I thought you were on team angel?" Dean asked confused. He was referring to Payton, he wasn't fond of my angel.

"Yeah, well I am kinda." I said pushing myself off the table and walking over to Sam. He was breathing softly and I cringed a little as I saw how much damage Dean had actually done to his brother.

"But?" Dean asked; I turned to face him and sighed.

"But I already called Payton, he said he was busy with the war up there..." I admitted. "I... I just don't think Cass will be able to help much." I shrugged.

"Yeah well, I don't really have an other plan here Megan, I'm kinda winging it." Dean admitted looking at me. I could tell he was worried about what the thing tied in the chair was.

"I thought you winged everything?" I joked walking back over to Dean. He smiled a little then lost the smile again.

"Whatever. Look will you watch him while I go call Cass and fill him in?" Dean asked softly. I turned and looked at Sam.

"Sure. Just don't take too long." I sighed and Dean grunted and started to walk off. I grabbed Dean's arm and he looked at me confused. "You know whatever _it_ is, we will get Sam back. Together, I'm not going to leave until we sorted this out. I promise." Dean looked down into my eyes and my heart raced. My mind flashed back to his expression when I told him I still loved him. In that moment I just wanted to kiss him again. I let go of his arm as realised I was staring at him.

"I thought you'd want to run first chance you got." Dean admitted with a small smile.

"Because of what happened with Veritas?" I asked and Dean nodded. "Yeah well don't get the wrong idea. I'm staying because you were always there when I needed help. I'm returning the favour. Now, go get Cass." Dean rolled his eyes and walked off. I sighed folding my arms over my chest as I watched Dean walk out. _Yeah sure Megan, your here because you want to return the favour... Ha! Admit it, your only here because you love him and can't bare to see him this messed up! Once Sam's fixed will you still stay?_

* * *

Dean had been gone about five minutes when Sam, or the Sam look-a-like started to wake up. He looked like hell, I may have let Dean hit him a little longer than I should have. I sighed as he fluttered his eyes open and blinked a few times.

"Megan? Megan is that you?" Sam asked sounding groggy. At first I didn't think I should answer but then he blinked again and looked at me. "Megan?" He asked softly.

"What?" I asked firmly unfolding my arms and looking at _Sam_ with my best poker face.

"Is... where's Dean?" Sam asked looking around the room.

"Out." I replied plainly. Sam tried to stand up and realised he was tired to a chair. He looked confused at the ropes then seem remember what happened.

"Megan... I..." Sam stammered.

"Save it." I said walking towards Sam but stopping out of his reach.

"Please." Sam said softly. "I... Its me, Sam... I just-"

"Didn't I just say, save it?" I asked giving the best kick arse attitude. "I don't know what you are, but I know if you keep talking I'm going to knock you out myself."

"Megan please I'm Sam. I am." Sam pleaded and I shook my head.

"Not interested. Now say good night." I growled and used my strength to punch him unconscious again. I went back and sat on the table swinging my legs. I started to watch Sam, confused as to what he really was. _He looks like Sam. Smells like Sam, right down to the very faint smell of demon blood. But its not Sam... how can it be Sam but not Sam at the same time?_ I sat there watching his every breath when the door opened and Dean and Cass walked in.

"We're back." Dean said walking over to me with Cass. I nodded and Cass looked from me to Sam.

"You are watching him." Castiel said and looked back at me. I nodded as Dean lent on the table putting a hand on my leg. My heart raced at his touch. Ever since I spilled my guts, every little action Dean did towards me made my heart race. It was like being a teenager again.

"Has it woke up yet?" Dean asked softly squeezing my leg a little.

"Yeah but I helped him back to sleep." I said not tearing my eyes away from Sam. Cass looked at me and Dean confused.

"Are you two a couple again?" Cass asked and both me and Dean gave him a confused look.

"No..." I said and then Dean shook his head moving his hand away. Cass looked surprised and then turned his attention back to Sam.

"He doesn't look so hot." Dean said as Cass walked over to Sam. Sam started to wake again, grunting and groaning a little.

"You're right. He looks terrible." Cass said and turned back to look at us. "You did this?"

"Cass? What's-" Sam groaned. "Let me go." Cass turned back to Sam and checked his eyes.

"Has he been feverish?" Cass asked me and Dean. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Have you?" Dean asked Sam firmly.

"No. Why?" Sam answered looking at all three of us.

"Is he speaking in tongues?" Cass asked looking at me and Dean then turned back to Sam. "Are you speaking in tongues?"

"No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?" Sam joked looking at me and Dean for help.

"You better hope he can." Dean said firmly.

"You really think that this is-" Sam started to ask when Dean cut him off.

"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell? Wrong." Dean growled walking over to Cass and Sam. His eyes were focused straight on Sam. "He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?"

"How much do you sleep?" Cass asked and Sam looked at him uncomfortably. I got up from the table and walked over to the guys.

"I don't." Sam admitted and we were all shocked. Well me and Dean were anyway.

"At all?" Dean asked shocked.

"Not since I got back." Sam admitted and it connected in my head. All the times I'd crashed with Sam and he was always up before me and went to bed after me. It all made sense now.

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?" Dean yelled and I put a hand on his arm to get him to calm down a little.

"Of course it did, Dean. I, I just never told you." Sam admitted.

"What?" Dean asked mad.

"Sam... What are you feeling now?" Cass asked Sam plainly.

"I feel like my nose is broken." Sam scoffed.

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?" Cass asked again.

"Well, I think-" Sam started to say,

"Feel." Cass cut in. Sam seem to sit there and think about it for a few minutes.

"I...Don't know." Sam replied looking worried. Cass turned to me and Dean and we looked confused. Cass turned back to Sam and pulled his belt off. "What? Uh..."

"This will be unpleasant." Cass said softly and I glanced at Dean. It looked like he didn't know what Cass was planning to do either.

"What-" Sam asked as Cass put his belt in Sam's mouth.

"Bite down on this." Cass said and then rolled up his sleeve. "If there's some place that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind." Cass plunged his hand into Sam's chest. Sam started to scream and groan. I looked away as Sam continued to scream. Dean wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I wasn't sure if he was doing it more for himself than me, but either way it helped. Sam stopped screaming and started to pant gasping for air.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked as I moved back to see what was happening.

"No." Cass replied putting his belt back on.

"So that's good news?" Dean asked but I looked at Sam. He looked rough.

"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy." Cass explained.

"Then what?" I asked softly, Dean's arm was still resting around my waist.

"It's his soul. It's gone." Cass said plainly and we all looked at Sam in shock. I never imagined that Sam might have lost his soul.

"Um..." Dean scoffed and then shook his head. "I'm s, I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no-" Dean repeated.

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul." Cass explained looking back at Sam.

"So, where is it?" Dean asked confused.

"My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer." Cass said looking back at us.

"So, is he even still Sam?" Dean asked letting go of me and walked towards Sam a little.

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question." Cass replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then, just get it back." Dean demanded.

"Dean." Cass said firmly.

"Well, you pulled me out." Dean said plainly.

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible." Cass explained firmly.

"Okay, well, there's got to be a way." Dean sighed looking at Cass.

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked and we all looked at him.

"No." Dean replied without missing a beat.

"Listen, I'm not gonna-" Sam stated to protest.

"Sam, how the hell am I even supposed to let you out of this room?" Dean said walking away from Sam.

"Dean, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps." Sam said plainly. He sighed and rolled his head on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go."

"You're kidding, right?" Dean said turning to face his brother from across the room.

"Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?" Sam asked plainly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean replied and Sam sighed.

"Okay, fine, look, I get it. I get it, Dean. I was wrong. But I'm telling you I, I'm trying to get right. It's still me." Sam pleaded.

"Is it?" Dean asked bitterly.

"Yes. So just let me go." Sam asked.

"No way in hell." Dean said coldly and turned his back on Sam. Sam sighed and looked at me. "I didn't want it to come to this. You're not gonna hold me, Dean," Sam said standing up from the chair. I stood still and waited to see what Dean was going to do. "Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me." Dean glanced at me and sighed. "Let's fix this." Sam said looking at both of us.

"I'm gonna be watching every move you make." Dean said pointing his finger at Sam.

"Fine. Sounds about right to me." Sam admitted and glanced at me. I kept my poker face.

"Cass, clean him up." Dean sighed looking at me. I gave Dean a small shrug as Cass walked over to Sam. I herd Sam cry out in pain and we both turned to him. As Cass moved away Sam looked fine, no harm at all.

"Damn." I said under my breath as Sam looked at me and Dean.

"All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out." Dean said forming a plan of action. "You say you don't know?"

"No idea." Sam said plainly.

"Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?" Dean asked looking at Cass.

"I don't know." Cass said and turned to Sam. "You have no memory of your resurrection?"

"I woke up in a field. That's all I got." Sam explained.

"No clues? None?" Dean asked.

"I've got one." Sam said looking at me and Dean.

* * *

The clue Sam had was Samuel. Samuel Campbell. He was resurrected the same time as Sam as far as we knew. Him being our clue meant that we had to go to Camp Campbell to talk to him. I wasn't a fan of the place and although me and Samuel had some form of understanding, I didn't get along with the rest. I promised Dean I'd stick with him until we figured it out which meant I had to tag along to the camp. I agreed to travel in the back of the Impala just to keep an eye on Sam. We reached the camp and walked in. The room was full of hunters getting ready for something. As we walked in they all glanced at us, giving us a once over. Most didn't even bother checking us out, just looked for weapons and went back to what they were doing.

"Gramp's throw a barbecue, leave us off the e-vite list?" Dean asked as we walked into the room. I grinned as Christian or as I like to call him, Princess, walked over to us.

"Sam!" Princess laughed as the pair hugged then he turned to me and Dean. "Ah. Dean, Megan."

"Princess." I said plainly and herd Sam sigh as Christian's smile faulted for a second.

"Hello, Newman. Where's the man?" Dean asked not even looking at Christian.

* * *

We went up to Samuel's room and Dean burst in before me and Sam could stop him. Samuel stuffed something into a drawer and cleared his throat before sighing. It was clear we had caught him off guard.

"Come right on in." Samuel said plainly mostly looking at Dean.

"Need to ask you a few questions." Dean said as we all filed into the room.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked confused.

"The day you got back, what happened?" Dean asked plainly.

"We've been over this." Samuel sighed glancing at me and Sam.

"Well, recap it for our wingman." Dean said and then Castiel appeared just to the left of Samuel. He turned and looked at Cass.

"This Castiel? You're scrawnier than I pictured." Samuel said looking at Cass and looked unimpressed.

"This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building." Cass said plainly and I smirked a little.

"All right, all right, quit bragging. So, you were dead, and..." Dean said waving his hand for Samuel to continue.

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys." Samuel said standing up and looking at us all confused. I picked up on something, but I couldn't tell if Samuel was lying or if it was just because he didn't like me.

"Well, you mind if Cass here double-checks?" Dean asked plainly. Samuel nodded as Cass pulled up his sleeve again. I sighed and turned my back on it all as Samuel screamed out as Cass searched. Suddenly Princess burst through the door with his sawn off shot good out, on instinct I pulled my hand gun out. Sam and Dean span around as the door opened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Sam said as we looked at Princess.

"What the hell?" Princess cried looking from Samuel, to Cass, to the rest of us.

"Angel cavity search." Dean replied with a small smirk.

"I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute." Samuel said catching his breath.

"But-" Princess said looking at us. I put my gun back.

"Just give us a minute." Samuel interrupted and Christian left closing the door. Samuel was still catching his breath. "What the hell was that about?"

"His soul is intact." Cass said looking at me and Dean.

"What? Of course I have a- What's going on, Sam?" Samuel said looking at Sam.

"Whatever dragged me out...left a piece behind." Sam admitted and it looked like Samuel already knew. I stepped forward.

"Did you know?" I asked firmly and felt Dean put his hand on my shoulder and pull me back to his side. Samuel glanced from me to Dean before answering.

"No, but I... I knew it was something. I..." Samuel looked at Sam. "You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?"

"We don't know yet, but we have to." Dean said plainly.

"Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?" Samuel asked looking from Dean to Sam.

"A bunch of dead ends and you." Sam admitted.

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig." Samuel said looking Sam dead in the eye.

"Sam, Megan, Dean... I have to get back." Cass announced and we all looked at him.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked a little shocked.

"I'm in the middle of a civil war." Castiel explained.

"You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam." Dean said plainly.

"Of course. Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch." Castiel said sarcastically and I smirked a little. Suddenly Cass disappeared in a whoosh of air.

"Would've asked him to stick around for a beer." Samuel said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what's with the book club outside?" Dean asked throwing his thumb behind his shoulder.

"Putting together a hunt." Samuel admitted.

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt." Dean replied watching Samuel carefully.

"You found him, didn't you?" Sam said smirking.

"Who?" Dean asked as we both looked between Sam and Samuel.

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp." Sam answered.

"Do you?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Maybe. Yeah." Samuel chuckled.

"How'd you track him down?" Dean asked sounding suspicious. Samuel glanced at me and Sam then looked at Dean.

"We're good." Samuel said plainly.

"That's all I get? '_We're good'_?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"When's the run?" Sam asked carefully.

"Dawn." Samuel replied carefully, avoiding looking at me or Dean.

"You didn't call me? Why?" Sam asked surprised. Samuels eyes darted to me and I nodded.

"You don't trust me since Channing, do you?" I asked plainly.

"Well there is that..." Samuel admitted and looked at Dean.

"And cause of me. You don't trust me very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this." Dean added.

"That's not true." Samuel said looking at Dean.

"Okay, well, then, we're in." Dean said in a beat.

"No offence, but-" Samuel started to say glancing at me and Dean.

"So you don't trust us." I said plainly.

"Is it stupid not to trust your enemy?" Samuel asked me.

"And you think I'm your enemy?" I asked plainly. He looked at me then at the boys. I didn't look at the boys I just looked straight at Samuel. He cleared his throat and looked at Dean.

"I just don't know Dean. Not like I know Sam." Samuel said and I knew in that moment he thought of me as an enemy of my enemy is my friend kind of thing. I was his 'Ruby'... great.

"All right. You call the plays. 100%. I'm here to listen." Dean said plainly looking at Samuel.

"Since when?" Samuel chuckled. Everyone looked at Dean like he'd been hit on the head or something. It didn't sound like him at all.

"Big daddy bloodsucker? I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Okay? I get it. I'll follow your lead. I trust you." Dean said plainly. Samuel looked at me hard.

"Take a picture..." I sighed and felt like I was about to be kicked out of the party.

"Do you trust her?" Samuel asked Sam.

"With my life." Sam replied and I glanced at Sam. I wasn't expecting him to say it.

"Ok, you can come," Samuel said as I glanced at him. "But you fallow _my_ lead, do as _I_ say, got it?" I looked at the guys and then back to Samuel. I could see how much they both wanted to be on the hunt. I nodded groaning inwardly because I knew I would regret it.

* * *

We went out to the car and Dean grabbed us checking no one else was around when he spoke to us.

"I don't trust him. Dude's hiding something." Dean whispered. "You pick up on anything?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm not sure... I don't trust the guy." I replied honestly. Dean nodded and Sam looked at us both.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I can feel it. And if you weren't robo-sam, you'd feel it, too." Dean explained.

"Huh." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Just...You. Saying you don't trust family." Sam said plainly.

"Look, we hang close, we blend in, we see what we can pick up." Dean explained. "That means no starting a fight with Christian." Dean said looking at me and I pouted.

"But I like winding up Princess." I pouted and Dean chuckled.

"I know, but we need to see what they know." Dean said laughing a little.

"You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?" Sam asked plainly.

"I still think he's the only lead we got." Dean sighed.

* * *

Dean went snooping inside the compound. Both me and Sam told him it was a bad idea but he didn't listen. We sat around and waited for the hunt in the morning, I wasn't too keen on it but I promised to stay with Dean until we got Sam's soul back. Sitting on the Impala it felt like it was going to be a long time until Sam's got his soul back. I sighed swinging my legs as Samuel walked out of a building and spotted me. He walked over to me shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Samuel." I said clearing my throat.

"Where's the boys?" Samuel asked looking around as he lent on the car.

"Dean's M.I.A and Sam's inside talking with Prince- I mean Christian." I sighed stopping myself from calling Christian my favourite nick name. Samuel nodded and looked out into the empty compound.

"I just wanted to come and talk to you." Samuel said glancing at me. I raised and eyebrow.

"I thought things were pretty clear." I replied plainly.

"I don't trust you, basically your a monster like every other thing we hunt out there. The only difference between you and them-" Samuel started to lecture me.

"Save it, you're not my grandfather." I said raising a hand.

"No, you're a monster and I don't like you being around my grandsons." Samuel stated and I laughed, making Samuel looking at me confused.

"Sorry, but both Sam and Dean are old enough to make their own minds up... They want me around, I'm staying." I replied pushing myself off the Impala. I started to walk away when he spoke again.

"I hear your the reason Dean left his woman." Samuel snipped at me. I stopped dead and turned to face him. Samuel had pushed the line. It started to get me mad, fast.

"Dean and Lisa broke up, but it has nothing to do with me. Look, why don't we break this down, shall we?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. I had enough of tip towing around the issue of me and Samuel.

"Ok then," Samuel smirked standing up and walking over to me, trying to intimidate me. "I don't like you. I don't trust you and I know you know where the Alpha Werewolf is."

"Two out of three ain't bad." I joked. "I don't like you, and I sure as hell don't trust you. But I do not know where he is..."

"You know, we will find him, and when we do, we will get answers." Samuel said towering over me and glaring at me.

"If, not when." I glared back. I stood there glaring back at Samuel as he stood towering over me. It took every inch of self control not to lash out and punch him. But I knew better, we had to work together to get Sam's soul back. We needed him for now, but I was more then happy to punch him out the second we didn't need him any more.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dean said appearing from no where. Samuel took a step back and turned to Dean.

"Just be ready to leave." Samuel huffed before walking off. Dean turned to me with a questioning look. I shook my head and started to walk away.

"He's an arse!" I huffed walking off in the opposite direction.

"We got a problem?" Dean asked catching up to me, blocking my path. I looked up into his green eyes and felt the familiar feeling of calmness wash over me. It was a trick Dean had, I wasn't sure if he knew, but he always calmed me down with one look into his emerald eyes.

"No... just, just keep him away from me and everything will be fine." I sighed and walked off.

* * *

I didn't have too much time to calm down before we had to set off. Sure enough I travelled with Sam and Dean in the Impala. I was stewing in the back trying to keep my emotions in check. No matter how much I wanted to attack the Campbell's I couldn't, I promised. Just as the sun was rising we pulled into a clearing. We all decamped out of the vans and stood around as Samuel chatted softly to Christian. I listened to them as they talked softly with my wolf powers.

"So what's the plan?" Christian asked whispering.

"You take the flank, I'll take the rest with me and leave Gwen to sweep up any loose." Samuel explained. Christian looked over to me and the guys.

"What about them?" He asked as I glanced he looked back to Samuel. "I mean I know Sam's ok, but I don't like the other two."

"I know," Samuel sighed. "I'll take Sam with us, leave them with Gwen. I know she doesn't like the wolf, but it's the safest plan."

"Agreed." Christian said before the pair walked over to us all and addressed us.

"The house is just over the hill. About a dozen vamps and the alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch." Samuel said pointing over to the hill. "Christian, take flank. The rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Megan, Gwen... hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out." Dean looked at me and Sam. I shrugged my shoulders it wasn't like I wasn't expecting to be kept back. "Problem, Dean?" Samuel asked drawings Dean's attention back to him.

"No, sir." Dean replied plainly.

"I'm in the rear with the reject and the monster?" Gwen whined rolling her eyes and walking away from us.

"All right, let's go." Samuel barked and everyone took off. Sam walked over to me and Dean.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Sam said looking at Dean, he looked worried. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, nothing's fine. You're not fine. Go. Go." Dean sighed waving Sam to go. Sam looked at me worried.

"I'll keep my eye on him. Go, Samuel will be wondering where you got to." I sighed and Sam ran off to catch up to them.

* * *

We paced around the woods keeping our eyes out for any vamp's that got out. The woods were quiet and frankly boring. Gwen wasn't sure how to take me, it was easy to tell. I could sense her feelings every time she walked past me. I sighed as she walked past me again and stared at me. I walked over to Dean who was leaning on a tree.

"She really doesn't know how to take me." I sighed keeping my back to Gwen.

"She's probably been listening to Samuel that's all." Dean replied and then nodded behind me. I turned as Gwen walked over to me. She looked slightly uneasy as she reached me.

"You know what Dean, I might go... check out... over there..." I said pointing out into the woods.

"Or you could stay here." Dean said glancing at Gwen. "Right Gwen?" Gwen shifted her weight. That small movement was all I needed.

"Or not." I sighed looking at Dean.

"I don't know you." Gwen said and I turned to face her. She was looking every where but in my eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah well it's not like we've had a lot of time to talk." I replied looking at the floor. Gwen looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Sorry I called you a monster." She said softly. I nodded.

"Hey, it's kinda the truth." I half joked. Gwen shifted her weight again. I shook my head and decided it would be a good idea to get some space. "And with this very uneasy truce, I think I'll go check out the woods. Shout if you need me." I said softly.

"Hey," Dean shouted and I turned to him. "Keep your eyes open." I nodded and walked off into the woods.

* * *

The woods was safe and quiet and empty. I wondered around in a large circle. Sure enough there was nothing out in the woods but the odd animal. Even though I walked far into the woods I could still hear the noise from Samuel and the rest attacking the nest. I lent against a tree and closed my eyes trying to hear things clearer. As I closed my eyes the shadow figure from my dreams appeared in my minds eye.

"You're alone." The voice said echoing all around my mind.

"I'm day dreaming about you now too?" I scoffed and opened my eyes. As I opened my eyes I herd the voice answer.

"I'm always around you, you can feel it, can't you?" The voice said echoing around my mind.

"Screw you!" I snapped and suddenly herd a gun shot being fired. I raced off in the direction and reached the clearing where Dean and Gwen were guarding. Gwen was just stood there looking annoyed.

"What's happened?" I asked looking around and seeing a dead vamp and it's head in two different directions.

"Dean herd the gun shot and took off... I, I, I tried to stop him." Gwen stuttered as she looked at me. I sighed running a hand through my hair. "He does that a lot huh?" Gwen asked me and I smiled a little.

"Oh yeah..." I said sarcastically. I stood perfectly still and listened, really listened using my wolf side. But all I could hear was the vampires being killed in the house. I sighed as I opened my eyes and saw Gwen watching me. "I... um I was listening..." I said nervously.

"Oh... um did you hear anything?" Gwen asked bemused.

"Nothing useful. I swear if he gets killed..." I huffed as Dean appeared from behind the van. He smirked sarcastically at me and as Gwen huffed at him.

"Where were you?" She asked sounding annoyed. Before Dean could answer Samuel and everyone else showed up.

"Everything all right here?" Samuel asked Gwen. She glanced at me and Dean; and in true Dean fashion, he acted like everything was fine.

"Just, uh, chopped up a runner. No big deal. How'd it go?" Gwen asked Samuel. Dean walked over to me and gave me a look. He wanted me to do something but I wasn't sure what until Samuel spoke.

"Rough, but one alpha down." Samuel said and glanced at me and Dean before heading over to the van.

"Where is it? Want to pay my last respects." Dean asked sarcastically as I walked over to the Impala where Sam was stood waiting for me and Dean.

"Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre. Samuel replied before climbing into the van. Sam climbed into the Impala and Dean walked over to me, grabbing my arm before I could climb into the Impala. Dean looked at me with his stone cold poker face and I stared back. I nodded a little and that's all I needed to do. We both knew Samuel was lying. The real reason was why was he lying. That was something we needed answers for.

* * *

Dean drove at the back of the convoy as we headed back to the Campbell Compound. I wasn't too happy about heading back there but there wasn't much that I could do, so I sat in the back silently. For about half a mile Dean started to glance at me in the rear view mirror like he was trying to get my attention. The first couple of times I didn't pay much attention until he caught my eye and then glanced to Sam. I sighed knowing Dean wanted to talk to Sam. Sam glanced at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Things go okay back there?" Dean asked plainly.

"Fine." Sam replied looking out of the window.

"Nothing weird?" Dean asked and I held my breath.

"No." Sam replied plainly. Suddenly Dean slammed on the breaks and pulled the Impala over. He climbed out of the car and Sam looked at me confused.

"He needs to talk to you." I said softly climbing out of the car. Sam copied me and looked at Dean who was pacing away from us.

"I saw you walk that alpha out the door, Sam. Now, call me crazy... But that seems weird." Dean said turning to face us.

"Oh." Sam sighed and both me and Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Oh." Dean said plainly.

"You weren't supposed to know about that." Sam said plainly and both me and Dean were shocked.

"Know what?" Dean asked firmly. I could see how pissed he was getting at Sam so I walked over to his side.

"It's just something Samuel's been doing. Catching things, taking them somewhere, grilling them for info." Sam explained and then looked at me. "Like with Channing." My stomach knotted a little as I finally understood what Samuel wanted with Channing. I shook my head as I imagined what they did to him.

"Grill. Torture, right? Who's Channing?" Dean asked looking from Sam to me. I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"Another time Dean." I sighed.

"He's one of the Alpha's we caught and grilled." Sam explained briefly.

"You knew... you knew what they did to him?" I asked in total shock.

"I... I knew they wanted information out of him." Sam admitted looking at me plainly. I scoffed and turned my back on Sam.

"Unbelievable!" I growled shaking my head. "Damn it Sam! They had me locked up there, and now... Now I find out they- How could you? I..." I was so mad at Sam I walked away from the Impala. I had to get away from Sam because in that moment I wanted to hurt him badly.

"Megan!" Sam shouted and I shook my head. Dean raced to catch up to me.

"Megan." He said softly and I kept walking. I was so mad at Sam, I wanted to hurt him. "Megan." Dean said grabbing my shoulders and stopping me from walking. I looked up and sighed.

"I..." I started to say, but I was so mad I couldn't speak.

"I need you to keep it together. We need answers." Dean said softly. I looked into his green eyes and felt the calmness wash over me again. I nodded a little and Dean pulled me into a hug, resting his head on mine. "It's ok, this isn't Sam, its not our Sam." Dean whispered before placing a light kiss on my forehead. "You going to be ok?" He asked me softly.

"Just... just give me a few minutes ok?" I said weakly. Dean gave me a sad smile and nodded walking over to Sam in front of me.

"Not telling me, that was his idea?" Dean asked referring to Samuel as he reached Sam.

"No, it was mine." Sam replied within a heart beat. Dean paused in shock as I just watched Sam. Nothing was surprising me about _this_ Sam now.

"Why?" Dean asked getting mad.

"Honestly? 'Cause you'd mess it up. You shoot first, ask questions later, and we needed to ask questions." Sam sighed looking at me then Dean.

"You know, I,I don't care if you've got soullessness or the freaking mumps, man. You know better than this! Do you even want your soul back?" Dean said starting to rant.

"How does that have anything to do-" Sam started to ask before Dean cut him off.

"Have you been to the place where Samuel takes them? I mean, have you been in on these interrogations?" Dean asked talking as if he hadn't herd Sam.

"No, but I hear-" Sam started to answer before Dean cut him off again.

"And why? And did it ever occur to you that this is really shady?" Dean asked plainly looking at Sam.

"He's our grandfather." Sam replied as if it was some magical answer.

"Yeah. Yeah, a guy who talks a great game. But you can't assume that family means the same thing to him as it does to us. He's not dad." Dean sighed and then looked at Sam. "Wow. You don't see it, do you?"

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"You've got no instinct." Dean said almost in shock. "I mean, you are seriously messed up."

"Thanks." Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding, man. Nobody's forcing you to work with me, okay? But if we do this... I drive the bus, I call the shots, and you tell me everything, whether you think it's important or not, because,trust me, you can't tell the difference. Or, you know what, go,go with Samuel. See how that goes. It's up to you." Dean ranted shaking his head.

* * *

"So who is this Channing guy? Is he the one you've been dating?" Dean asked as we sat in the Impala. I was sat up front next to Dean. I had calmed down a little but was still pissed at Sam from keeping it all from me.

"Now? Really?" I sighed as I turned to look at him.

"Don't see a better time happening any time soon." Dean replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Channing is an Alpha Werewolf... _The_ Alpha Werewolf..." I explained and Dean nodded slowly.

"And that means?" He asked and I smirked a little. I loved when Dean was a little slow on the uptake.

"He's the first of my kind... he's practically the male version of me. Shifts at will, doesn't go furry unless he wants to..." I sighed as I thought all he must have been through with the Campbell's.

"And how do you know him?" Dean asked plainly. I looked at Dean for a few seconds trying to figure out how to say that I was Channing's Omega, and that we kinda dated.

"It's complicated... but things happened and we're not dating any more." I went for the short and sweet answer. Dean looked at me and his eyes seem to be drilling into my soul the look was so intense. Dean opened his mouth to speak when Sam climbed into the back of the Impala. Dean held his eye lock with me a few more seconds before turning to Sam in the back. "Hey." Dean said sounding slightly surprised.

"You didn't think I'd come back." Sam replied.

"I figured 60/40." Dean admitted and Sam didn't look insulted. Instead he pulled out his laptop.

"So, Samuel didn't take the bait. So I went with plan "b."" Sam explained loading something up.

"We had a plan "b"?" Dean asked confused and I smirked.

"Fired up the GPS on one of his cellphones. We should be able to track him right to the alpha." Sam explained putting in the phone's number.

"The old man won't notice?" Dean asked confused.

"Trust me. He thinks Velcro is big news." Sam said and typed a few keys before it beeped back at him. "There. Got him." Sam said tapping the screen.

* * *

We fallowed what turned out to be Samuel and Christian to a wear house out side of town. The guys walked into the building then we grabbed our things and fallowed them. We went to the door they walked in and tried the door but it was locked. Dean pulled out his lock picking stuff.

"Dead man's blood?" Sam asked wiping his finger on the red stain on the door. I nodded smelling the blood as we walked over.

"Smart. Lock the place down with vamp repellent." Dean replied before unlocking the door. As we walked into the building we all drew machete's. We wondered around fallowing the noise's we could all hear. We went down a few corridors before we spotted Christian. We dived into a room and hid. Dean was behind the desk, Sam behind a wall and I was hiding behind a filing cabinet. Christian walked into the room and looked around. Dean glanced at Sam as he walked away. We all decided to keep searching and once I couldn't hear Christian as close we left again. We fallowed the sound of electricity and talking to a generator room. We looked inside and could see the Alpha tied to a chair in a cage. It looked like Samuel was electrocuting him to get information.

"Where is it? Answer the question. Where is it? How do we find it?" Samuel asked sounding impatient. We herd the electricity start up again and crackle.

"Ouch. Stop. That hurts." The Alpha said sarcastically.

"This! This is club Med compared to what we have planned for you. I got, I got all the time in the world." Samuel lied.

"Well, that makes two of us." The Alpha replied dryly. We herd Samuel walk out of the room as the Alpha chuckled to himself. I glanced at Sam and he looked at Dean who nodded for us to leave. We all nodded and started to move when the Alpha talked again. "Are you three going to hide all night? Come on out, my pets." The Alpha said making Dean roll his eyes as both me and Sam sighed.

* * *

We all looked at each other and decided to walk into the room and talk with the Alpha, none of us knew what to expect. The guy looked pretty human, creepy fingernails, couple extra teeth but nothing too odd. Well that was if you didn't smell him, he was reeking of dead man's blood. It was sickening. I had to force myself into the room.

"How can I help you?" The Alpha asked as we walked in the room.

"We got some questions for you, Skippy, since you're going nowhere fast." Dean answered as both me and Sam hung back.

"Don't be so sure." The Alpha chuckled.

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?" Dean joked watching the Alpha closely.

"True. Not near enough juice for that... Dean." The Alpha replied keeping his eyes locked on Dean.

"I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis." Dean replied sarcastically glancing at me and Sam.

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child... for a time." The Alpha glanced at me and Sam before turning his attention back to Dean. "Dean, tell me... did you enjoy it?" Dean looked pissed; he walked down towards the front of the cage.

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night." Dean said turning the electricity back on.

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark! Now you think you can hurt me?" The Alpha asked watching Dean carefully. Dean turned the juice off and I moved a little closer. "I have all night, unlike you. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why?" Sam asked standing a little behind me.

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones." The Alpha replied looking at each of us. Sam walked past me and moved closer to the cage.

"So you're really it. The first of your species." Sam said stepping down to be by his brothers side.

"The very first." The Alpha replied smiling a little.

"But if you're the first... who made you?" Sam asked confused.

"We all have our mothers. Even me." The Alpha replied.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked and the Alpha just chuckled. "And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like -"

"Like we're going to war." The Alpha said cutting Dean off.

"Why? What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" Sam asked and the Alpha sniffed the air in Sam's direction. I stepped down and stood by Sam's side.

"You boys know, she is a werewolf... but such a special one, only half a soul... how odd..." The Alpha said as if he was thinking aloud. My skin crawled a little as he watched me with such intensity in his eyes.

"We know." Sam said firmly and it seem to snap the Alpha out of his thoughts. The Alpha turned his attention to Sam and smirked a little.

"You smell cold. You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul? Answer my question." The Alpha asked fixing on Sam instead of me.

"You first. You're the one in the cage." Sam replied with a smirk.

"The thing about souls. If you've got one, of course. Is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?" The Alpha asked looking at all three of us.

"All right, enough with the sermon, freak." Dean snapped.

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we _freaks_ die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?" The Alpha asked us.

"Legoland?" Dean asked plainly and the Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Little rusty on our Dante?" The Alpha asked sighing at Dean's answer.

"Purgatory." Both me and Sam said at the same time.

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?" Dean asked looking from me and Sam to the Alpha.

"Oh, stupid cattle." The Alpha chucked. "Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kind hearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me."

"Samuel brought you here... to find out where purgatory is?" Sam asked confused.

"I keep telling him, how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me." The Alpha explained.

"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?" Sam asked digging for information.

"He doesn't care. He does as he is told." The Alpha explained looking at all three of us.

"Well, if the old man's Kermit... whose hand's up his ass?" Dean asked. As Dean spoke I smelt people behind us. I turned as Samuel cocked his gun.

"Evening, guys." Samuel said as the boys turned around. Christian and another dude was there watching us too.

* * *

Needless to say they carted us away from the Alpha and then took all our weapons off us at gun point.

"Stand facing the wall, hands on your head." Christian said shoving his shot gun in my lower back. I walked over to the wall and did as he said. "Spread them."

"Yeah yeah." I sighed as I saw out of the corner of my eye Samuel watching the boys with his own shot gun. Christian started to pat me down, then moved onto my legs, going all the way up and taking his sweet arse time.

"Hey come on man, enough!" Dean yelled at Christian.

"What's the matter Dean? One slut not enough, now you have to get you freak on with the monsters too?" Christian snapped standing back up and patting my back down, leaving his hand on my arse a little too long to whine Dean up. Dean went to punch Christian but Sam held him back as Samuel cocked his gun.

"Enough." Samuel said firmly. Christian continued to search me.

"Enjoy the free touch up Princess, because the next time you touch me, I'll be breaking your neck." I said sweetly as Christian finished searching me. He grabbed a handful of my jacket and tugged me backwards into the direction of the guys. I stood there glaring at him as Dean talked to Samuel.

"Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting jaws in a fish-bowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running-" Dean growled at Samuel.

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?" Samuel asked just as mad.

"So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground." Dean growled then rushed Samuel. At the same time Sam rushed Princess. I dived on Samuel and Dean grabbed his gun as another gun cocked and Gwen was stood there aiming her shot gun at us all.

"Hi." Gwen said simply. We all dropped the weapons and stood up.

"Gwen." Dean sighed. "And I thought we had something special." We herd screaming coming from the room the Alpha was in and we knew he was free.

"Grab your stuff." Samuel barked at us as he Gwen and Christian ran off in front of us. We grabbed our stuff and fallowed them.

* * *

We reached the room and sure enough the Alpha was free and roaming. There was the body of the other guard dead on the floor. The blood pooling under him. The smell sent a shiver down my spine and I forced myself to continue to look around the room. I couldn't seem to pick up on a scent of the Alpha, it was like everything smelt of him.

"How much Dead man's blood we got left?" Samuel sighed looking at Christian. I turned around as Dean spoke.

"How long till the alpha's 100%?" Dean asked plainly.

"Hour. Maybe less." Samuel sighed looking stressed. "We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage."

"No." Dean said firmly.

"What do you mean, _no_?" Samuel asked and I walked over to stand next to Dean.

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table." Dean said firmly.

"Dean-" Samuel started to argue.

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that." Dean snapped at Samuel. Samuel nodded and Dean continued. "Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this, you, me, and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting." Dean snapped at Samuel. We all left Samuel, Sam and Christian in one group, Gwen and Dean in a second and I decided I could work better without any Campbell assistance so I went alone. I cleared room after room with no definite scent to track. It was like the Alpha had run all around the damn building, yet I knew there was no way he could have. I was confused. I cleared the next room and I could hear Christian talking.

"You think he ran out?" I herd Christian say in a muffled voice.

"No!" Samuel cried fallowed by some thumping. I took off running and entered the room as the Alpha grabbed Sam by the throat. Samuel was out on the floor and it looked like Christian's neck had been snapped.

"Stop!" I yelled and the Alpha looked at me. He still held Sam to the wall with one hand, the Alpha was scary strong.

"The animal... half a soul, such a rare find." The Alpha said watching me carefully. Sam tried to move and he slammed Sam back a little. I rushed forward on instinct and the Alpha turned in a blink grabbing me by the throat as well. He was choking me and it took everything I had to keep on my feet. He smirked looking from me to Sam. "The boy with no soul. I've got big plans for you. It's amazing how that pesky, little soul gets in the way. But not for you. You will be the perfect... animal." The Alpha said and then turned to face me. "And with you at his side, two perfect beast's, no pesky souls to keep you in check, pure evil." He smirked pulling out his second set of teeth and going for Sam. Suddenly he was attacked by Christian. The only problem was Christian's eyes were black. He was a demon.

"Christian?" Sam asked gasping as more demons appeared around the Alpha and then in a heart beat disappeared. Dean and Gwen rushed in just as the demons disappeared with the Alpha. Suddenly we herd some slow clapping and turned to see who it was.

"Well, that was dramatic." Crowley said smiling at us all. I rolled my eyes and groaned. _I should have known he would be involved..._

"Crowley?" Sam asked as Crowley walked over to us.

"Hello, boys. What an unexpected treat." Crowley said and then looked at me. "And Megan, always a vision."

"Bite me." I groaned.

"Maybe some other time, I've got minions to boss around." Crowley smirked.

"Bring Christian back now!" Samuel demand.

"I'm sorry?" Crowley asked confused.

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!" Samuel yelled.

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments." Crowley smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean asked shaking his head a little.

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say." Crowley said watching Samuel.

"How'd you hid Christian from me?" I asked plainly as Crowley started to walk over to us.

"It's a secret." Crowley smirked again, tapping my nose. I glared at him and he continued walking.

"You're Crowley's bitch." Sam stated looking at Samuel.

"It's not what you think." Samuel argued.

"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star." Crowley joked.

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked and Crowley walked over to Dean.

"Since, uh... What's today,Friday? Since, let's see - mind your business." Crowley said looking at Dean and then walking on.

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for purgatory." Sam said as Crowley walked behind us, we all turned to face him.

"So you heard about that?" Crowley asked plainly.

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" I asked plainly.

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it." Crowley explained.

"What for?" Dean asked and Crowley rolled his eyes looking at Dean.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." Crowley sighed.

"We ain't your employees." Dean said firmly.

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep captain chrome-dome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy." Crowley explained smirking again. I hated when Crowley smirked.

"Yeah, well, the game's over." Dean said plainly.

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again." Crowley replied and Gwen looked at Sam confused.

"You're bluffing." Sam said glaring back at Crowley.

"Tell them, Samuel." Crowley said and we all turned to Samuel.

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam." Samuel explained.

"What? You knew?" Sam asked shocked.

"No, Cass says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon." Dean said turning back to Crowley.

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things." Crowley corrected Dean and clapped his hands. "So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough, bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon." And with that Crowley vanished. The mood in the room was on a knife edge, everyone was pissed at Samuel, including Gwen. It took a lot of self control not to feed of the anger and let my wolf out. She was inching to be in the thick of it all.

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen snapped.

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen!" Samuel snapped glaring at Gwen before packing his bag. Gwen glared at him for a few seconds then left. She glanced at all three of us before walking out of the room.

"Working with a demon, huh?" Sam asked sounding disappointed. "You're not who I thought you were." Samuel finished packing his bag and looked up at us.

"You don't know anything about me, son." Samuel replied.

"So, what's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?" Dean asked and I smirked.

"I got my reasons. You gonna make a move, go ahead." Samuel said as Dean blocked Samuel's path.

"Or what?" Dean asked plainly.

"Or nothing." Samuel replied. "I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices. Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside." Samuel said looking from Sam to Dean. Sam pulled a gun out and clocked it, aiming for Samuel. Dean pushed the gun down and turned to Sam.

"He sold us out." Sam said glaring at Samuel.

"I know." Dean said plainly. "Let it go."

"Why?" Sam asked looking at Dean. Dean turned back to Samuel.

"Get out of here." Dean said without looking at Samuel. I glared as Samuel walked past me and out of the room.

"So, what now?" Sam asked after Samuel left.

"We can't work for Crowley." Dean said shaking his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked and Dean looked at his brother confused.

"I don't think you understand. Demons bone you every time." Dean explained.

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me." Sam sighed. "Just running the Math. Do we really have another choice?"

"We could stab him in his throat." Dean replied with a small smile.

"And get my soul back how? I'm just saying, seems like we got to play ball, at least for the moment." Sam explained.

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?" Dean growled shaking his head.

"Look, just till we find another way." Sam reasoned.

"And then?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him. You with me, Dean?" Sam asked.

* * *

So what do you all think? I hope the chapter was ok guys, as always... Reviews=Love=Happy Author... and fingers crossed FF will be fully fixed by my next update =D


	9. All Dogs Go To Heaven

Hey everyone, so I hope you all got to see the new ep from this Friday! If not I wont talk about other to say It Was Freaking Awesome! Some very good quotes came out of it XD I hope FF is now exorcised of all it's demons and working properly again. Fingers Crossed! Well anyway, enjoy this chapter and p.s, don't hate me for the ending...  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and events, the rest belongs to The C.W.

* * *

_Sam has no soul_. I sat in the bar opposite Sam and Dean and all I could think was, _Sam has no soul_. Dean wanted to keep his eye on Sam, which meant that where Dean went, Sam had to fallow. The guys were talking softly about something, I wasn't really listening I was too busy thinking. _Crowley wants Purgatory's address, and he thinks Alpha's know it. He's the king of Hell now and wants Dean and Sam to work for him, holding Sam's soul as the bargaining chip... And Christian, how the hell did he hide a demon from me? Am, am I loosing my powers? No, I mean I still have those weird dreams... well not recently... I haven't really used my powers in a while now... Does Crowley know I'm an Omega? Does he know Channing is running around still? Why didn't Sam drop both of us in it with Crowley? I hate having all the questions and no answers..._ I sighed and got up from the table.

"Where you going?" Dean asked glancing at me, Sam fallowed suit watching me.

"I, I just need some air. I'll see you guys back at the motel." I said softly pulling my jacket on. Dean looked at me with a questioning look.

"You ok?" He asked as Sam went back to drinking his beer. I nodded and went outside without talking to Dean again. The cold night air wrapped around me as I got outside. I wrapped my arms around my waist and pulled my jacket closer. I started to walk over to the Impala when a couple of drunk guys blocked my path.

"Hey Honey, do your feet hurt?" The taller of the two drunk guys asked slurring his words. I ignored them and tried to walk past, but they blocked my path.

"Hey, he was asking you a question." The second guys mumbled as they blocked my path. I sighed rolling my eyes. _Oh yeah, this is just what I need..._

"Just move out of the way, ok?" I asked plainly. The guys started to chuckle then the taller man grabbed my arms and squeezed, I think he thought he was going to hurt me, but it didn't work.

"You're one of those stuck up bitches, aren't you?" He slurred glaring at me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." I sighed as his friend looked around. There was no one around and he nodded to his friend.

"Why don't we go see if we can't loosen the stick up your ass sweetheart." The second guy slurred as he grabbed one arm and the other guy grabbed my other arm.

"Let go." I sighed as they kept glancing around.

"Oh no, not until we teach you a lesson." The first guy slurred and nodded to the second. The second guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a flick knife. I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me.

"Baby? Everything ok?" I herd Dean's voice as the guys let go of me and the second guy stuffed the knife back into his pocket. I turned around as Dean walked over to me wrapping his arm around my waist and looking at the two drunks. "Everything ok?" He asked again looking at me and then the drunks. The drunks mumbled something and walked back into the bar. I pulled myself out of Dean's hold and walked off to the Impala. Dean fallowed me. "So what was all that about?" He asked as I lent against the car.

"Oh the usual, they were gonna _teach me a lesson_." I sighed pushing the hair off my face. "Jerks." I huffed looking at Dean. He was stood watching me, he looked slightly worried.

"You should be more careful." He sighed shaking his head as he looked back at the bar. I laughed shaking my head.

"_They_ should be more careful." I joked looking to the bar. "You left Gigantor alone?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." Dean said smiling as he walked over to me. He stood in

front of me as I pushed myself off the Impala and looked into his green eyes. There was next to no gap between our bodies, yet it felt comfortable. Being that close to Dean always felt comfortable.

"You sound serious, that's never a good sign." I smirked as he nodded slowly.

"I, I hate chick flick moments." Dean smirked shaking his head as he looked away from me.

"Don't we all." I laughed as he looked back at me.

"Oh man," He sighed looking down into my eyes. "You'd think by now, I'd be better at talking to you about all this."

"This?" I asked slightly confused. Dean looked away and looked up to the sky.

"I, I know since the truth spell, things have changed between us... And I get you wanting to help with getting Sam's soul back. But really, I mean... if you don't, you don't have to stick around with us." Dean said not looking in my eyes.

"Around with us or with you?" I asked softly and his head shot up and he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I, um, us... I-" Dean said in shock.

"I get it Dean." I said interrupting him. "You know how I really feel about you, and sure, apart from it being uber embarrassing, it isn't really something we haven't faced before." I said smiling up at him.

"But Megan, I... we're just running in circles." Dean sighed holding onto my arms.

"But circles are what I do best." I joked. Dean smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Honestly I lived for those moments, the times where it was just me and Dean, no arguments, no complicated speeches, just being so close to each other. I pulled out of the hug and Dean still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You think we'll ever figure this out?" He asked chuckling a little.

"Probably not." I said thinking out loud. Dean nodded and kissed my forehead. My heart raced as he kissed me and I smiled like puppy loved up teenager as he looked down at me. Something changed in Dean's eyes, they went from just looking at me, to actually seeing me. His face went serious and I felt his heart race as he lowered his face down to mine. I reached up on my tip toes and met his lips with mine. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but quickly turned more passionate as Dean lent more into the kiss forcing me to lean back onto the Impala. His hands went under my jacket and pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss adding his tongue into the mix. One of my hands played with the hair at the back of his head as the other wrapped around his waist. The kiss was perfect. It was everything I needed from Dean and held a glimpse of everything I once had with him. Dean pulled away to catch his breath and smiled down at me. The heart warming, cheeky grin that instantly made me want to smile back. Dean brushed some hair out of my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. Being in Dean's arms felt perfect, it made me feel so peaceful and relaxed. I really did love him.

"I've missed you." He whispered softly pressing his forehead against mine.

"I've missed you too." I whispered smiling back.

"Aww isn't that sweet!" A voice cried out making both me and Dean jump back a little. Dean stood in front of me, protecting me as I saw Crowley stood there watching us.

"What's a matter Crowley, can't get any action so you've become a peeping Tom?" Dean snapped watching Crowley carefully.

"Oh Dean there is so many other things I would rather be doing right now." Crowley smirked then his face went plain and unreadable. "But I'm not here to talk to my minion's, I'm here to see you." Crowley said looking past Dean to me.

"Excuse me?" I said walking to Dean's side. I could pick up on how much Dean didn't like how the situation was going, and to be honest I wasn't a big fan of it either.

"I need to have a little chat with you." Crowley said plainly. "Alone."

"And what makes you think, I'm going to chat to you?" I asked firmly. Crowley clicked his fingers and suddenly I was stood in my motel with Crowley alone. "Nice trick, but I don't work for you."

"I can do a lot more." Crowley said in a threatening tone.

"Me too." I said glaring at Crowley. He smirked at me and shook his head, a glass of scotch appearing in his hand from no where.

"See that's what I've always like about you Megan," Crowley said walking over and sitting at the table. "You're not scared to mix it up with the big boys."

"Look Crowley as much as I love our little chats, sod off." I said walking over to the table and watching him closely.

"Hmm, how about no." Crowley replied shaking his head.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped getting frustrated with Crowley. I knew I couldn't hurt him because that could hurt the guys chances of getting Sam's soul back.

"A nice new suit wouldn't go a miss, maybe a few virgins to deflower," Crowley said softly. "Oh yeah and the location to Purgatory!" Crowley yelled looking at me.

"Do I look like a walking GPS, I mean last time I checked I wasn't." I replied firmly. Crowley smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"You might not be a walking GPS honey, but I know your secret." Crowley said looking from his drink straight into my eyes. Something in his eyes told me to be afraid of what he knew.

"Damn it, I knew my obsession with facebook would get me killed one of these days, what can I say, I enjoy hitting the _like_ button..." I replied sarcastically as I walked over to the door opening it. "Leave, now." I said firmly. Crowley stood up and waved his hand slamming the door shut.

"I know what you are." Crowley sang from his seat.

"I said leave Crowley, I wont say it again." I said firmly taking a deep breath. Crowley stood up and walked over to me waving his finger.

"See I can't leave just yet." He smirked standing in front of me. "You're an Omega," He whispered leaning in to be closer to me. "Which means you and the Alpha Werewolf share a very special bond."

"Really Alpha and Omega sharing a bond, no shit." I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"I know how to exploit it though." Crowley smirked and my blood ran cold in that second. I pushed on my best poker face and smirked back.

"You think you do." I replied firmly.

"We'll see." Crowley said smiling at me, and for the second time that night my blood ran cold.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked glaring at the demon in front of me. Suddenly Dean and Sam burst through my door, when I turned around to talk to Crowley again he'd vanished. I sighed as the tension ran out of my body.

"Everything ok? What did he want?" Dean asked walking over to me as Sam checked the room out.

"He's just being a dick like always." I sighed looking Dean dead in the eyes. He looked worried, and honestly I was too, but he had enough to think about.

* * *

The next day Dean wanted us to set off early and we did just after dawn. We drove for hours until I started to complain I was hunger. We found a small diner and pulled over. Sam and I sat eating while Dean went to ring Bobby.

"So now your baby sitting me?" Sam asked as we ate. I took a sip on my coke and shrugged my shoulders.

"Kinda, soulless and all does make you a potential hazard." I admitted with a small smile. Sam nodded and sighed.

"How do you cope?" He asked me plainly and I looked up at him confused.

"Cope?" I asked utterly confused.

"Yeah with half a soul..." Sam asked and I sighed.

"The best way I can." I smirked and ate some more food.

"Megan-" Sam started to say when I looked at him.

"Trust me Sam, it's the only answer I can give." I sighed. Truth was, until I left Dean I never really felt any different. Until the dreams started having half a soul never got to me. But now, now I had to have battles with myself just to do the right thing. So many times I just didn't care, didn't want to know... Payton had noticed and we'd talked about it, but even when I talked I still didn't really care that much. It helped being around Dean, and so I was planning to stick around him for a long time. We herd Dean talking to Bobby on the phone when I smelt demon and sure enough Crowley was stood next to Dean. Crowley smirked at me as he walked over to our table, taking the spare seat next to Sam.

"Good news boys, I've got a job for you." Crowley said as Dean came and sat down next to me.

"I'm going to say this once, you can take your job and shove it up your ass." Dean said plainly, adding a small smile on the end.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" Crowley asked Dean.

"You're not my boss dick-bag!" Dean snapped raising his voice a little.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, we've been though this. Quit clutching your pearls, you've been working for me for some time now, Sam here, longer." Crowley explained sighing.

"We didn't know." Sam said firmly.

"Like that makes a difference to you!" Crowley said turning to Sam. "You'd sell your brother for a dollar right now if you really needed a soda."

"I still don't work for you." I smirked taking a sip of my coke. Crowley rolled his eye's ignoring my statement. Dean looked down at the table.

"Look, I'm sending you-" Crowley said looking at Dean.

"No." Dean said firmly cutting Crowley off mid sentence. I looked at Dean shocked.

"Beg pardon?" Crowley asked slightly shocked at being cut off mid flow.

"I've done some pretty shady stuff in my time," Dean said looking up at Crowley. "But I'm not doing this. No."

"Ten quid says you will." Crowley said without blinking; Dean smirked back. Suddenly Crowley tapped his finger on Sam's hand and it seem to burn Sam.

"Arh! G-arr!" Sam cried out in pain pulling his hand closer to his body. Dean was shocked, I wish I could have said I was, but with Crowley, I wasn't.

"Crowley." I growled watching the demon closely.

"You like pain Sam? You like Hell?" Crowley asked Sam then turned to Dean. "You need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal. This is a hostage situation you arrogant little thug. I own your brother do you understand me?" Crowley growled at Dean. Dean wouldn't make eye contact with Crowley.

"Stop this Crowley." I growled again and Crowley clicked his fingers, making the whole mark disappear from Sam's hand.

"Come on Dean smile, it's not that bad. Here's incentive. You bag me a live Alpha and I'll give you little Sammy's soul back with a cherry on top." Crowley said watching Dean closely.

"What Alpha Vamp not good enough for you?" Sam asked firmly.

"Best mind where you poke your nose, if you want to keep it." Crowley threatened Sam before turning back to us. Crowley glanced at me looking into my eyes before turning his attention back to Dean. "You're merry little hike up the food chain, starts here." Crowley said throwing a news paper on the table. "Business man, found dead in his car. Chest ripped open, heart missing, sounds like?"

"Werewolf." Sam said firmly looking up from the paper and I shifted in my seat.

"No it's not a full moon." Dean replied in a flash.

"Werewolves turning on the full moon, so 09, wouldn't you agree Megan?" Crowley asked me and I glared. I felt the boys watch me too.

"If you really wanna know if wolves are changing in half moons, stick around and I'll give you a personal show Crowley." I growled, I herd my voice lower and felt the rage that feeds my wolf side build up. Dean put his hand on my leg under the table and I felt the rage die down a little.

"Samuel and I yanked one back on the half moon. Things have been out of whack for a while now I guess." Sam said still looking at the paper.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said sitting back in his chair. Sam popped his head up and watched Dean.

"So it's settled then. You bag the howler, bring it home to poppa." Crowley said sounding chirpy. "See you soon boys."

* * *

We set off to get to the city before morning, which meant driving most of the night. I was sat in the back of the Impala stewing. I hated Crowley, he was an obnoxious son of a bitch, he could twist things around so much you would swear black was white and up was down. But the Alpha thing really confused me... And he knew about Channing, so why send us on this hunt after him? And I was still confused about what he thought he was going to do with the connection I shared with Channing. I sat in the back of the car mulling it all over.

"You gonna be ok, if we have to go after Channing?" Dean asked glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"Huh?" I asked being pulled from my thoughts.

"Channing, you gonna be down with us taking him in?" Dean asked me and then Sam turned to look at me.

"No." I replied honestly. "He's... he's a human being just like me or you guys. I can't let him be handed over to Crowley."

"But you and him aren't human." Sam said bluntly.

"Sam." Dean scolded.

"But it's true. You are both werewolves." Sam admitted with a shrug.

"So what? We should just be handed over to any demon wanting a piece of us?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. Soulless Sam really got on my nerves sometimes. Sam and I held an eye lock without either of us speaking.

"Enough. Let's... just get there and see what the deal is." Dean barked glancing at me and Sam. The car fell silent as I continued to stew in the back seat. About an hour later Sam spoke up, reading from a file in his lap.

"So the Vic's a real class act. Owned a bunch of slum apartments, couple of houses too." Sam read.

"So this is it, this is what you're going to do?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"What am I doing?" Sam asked confused.

"Crowley! He's so far up our asses we're, we're, we're coughing sulphur, but you, you're just going to work the case?" Dean asked sounding really annoyed.

"Well he's got us by the short and curly's what else are we suppose to do?" Sam asked plainly.

"It's just, you know man, I'm working for a demon now, I don't even know who you are, I just... I just need a second to adjust." Dean sighed.

"Look, this is a crap situation. I get it. But Dean, I am still me. Same melon, same memories, I, I still like the same music, still think about Suzie Izzer." Sam explained. Dean paused and looked at Sam.

"Biology class Suzie Izzer?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Can you blame me?" Sam replied and Dean thought about it before nodding. I rolled my eyes in the back. "Look, I know you don't trust me, and I can't take back what I did. But I'm going to prove to you, I'm still your brother." The guys shared a look before the car went silent again.

* * *

By the time we set up a base and unpacked we herd of a second dead body and decided to go check it out. We ran the usual FBI gig which was now the norm for us. By the time we got to the crime scene they were already moving the body.

"Hey how you doing? Agent's Holt, Wilson and Drake." Dean said as we all flashed our badges.

"Feds?" The Chinese detective asked us.

"Yeah." Sam answered as the detective lent down.

"What are the Feds doing here?" He asked as he looked at something on the floor.

"Oh we're the specialist's, they call us in to answer the questions of mouth breathing dick monkey's." Sam replied plainly. Dean glanced at Sam then to me, I just shrugged my shoulders. The detective gave us all a shocked look. "So are you going to walk us through this?" Sam said motioning to the crime scene. "Or um..." He let it trail off. The detective got up and looked around.

"Dock worker, guy on the morning shift found him, chest ripped wide open." He explained to us.

"Same as the body in the car?" Dean asked and the detective looked at us.

"Yeah second one in two days." The detective said nodding a little.

"Internal organ's missing on both Vic's, like their hearts?" Sam asked plainly.

"Looks like yeah, how did you know?" The detective asked glancing to the body bag and back to us. Dean gave me a questioning look and I sighed softly.

"So this guy, he have any enemies?" Sam asked ignoring the detectives question.

"Yeah plenty, but I don't think it was a wolf, or possibly cougar that had a beef with the guy." The detective explained looking at us. "You do realise these were animal attacks?" He asked us sounding slightly confused.

"An animal here? What, do you think he came here for the sailing?" Dean asked sarcastically and the detective looked at us, not knowing how to answer.

"Sorry about my partners, mind if we just do a quick once over of the place?" I asked sweetly and the detective nodded as Sam and Dean walked off checking the place out.

"They always this cheery?" The detective asked me as soon as the guys were out of ear shot.

"This is a good morning." I replied sarcastically before walking off. I crouched down near a blood stain where the victim had been killed and closed my eyes. I needed to concentrate on the smells. At first all I got was the docks, then blood, and then as I focus my powers I started to smell a wolf or dog... it wasn't a natural smell, but I wasn't sure it was a werewolf. Dean walked over to the side of me and waited for me to finished. I sighed as we stood up.

"You find anything?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure..." I replied looking at the blood pool.

* * *

We headed back to the motel and Dean wanted to sleep. So I left him and Sam in their room and went to mind. I changed back into a pair of jeans and a vest top and grabbed my laptop. Before I could start to get any work done someone knocked on my door. I walked over opening it to see Sam stood there.

"Mind if I work in your room, I don't want to wake Dean." Sam asked holding his laptop.

"Sure," I said stepping aside so Sam could walk in. "You don't sleep..." I said as it clicked in my head why Sam was still up and moving while Dean was most likely dead to the world in the next room.

"You either it seems." Sam said as he set up his laptop on the table next to mine.

"One of the perks of half a soul and wolf powers." I sighed sitting down at the table.

"So what did you pick up at the docks?" Sam asked as he started to type away at something.

"Well I'm certain it wasn't an animal attack," I sighed and started to type on my laptop. "But... I dunno I'm not so sure it's werewolves." I admitted and I herd Sam stop typing. I looked up at him and he looked at me confused.

"Are you sure you're not just hoping it's not?" He asked watching me carefully.

"Come on Sam, there's only me and you here," I said firmly. "Just say it."

"You love Channing, he's an Alpha. If we catch him, Dean will want to give him over to Crowley to get my soul back. Are you sure you're not just trying to look for alternate explanations so we don't have to go after him?" Sam asked me plainly and I chuckled.

"Blunt, real blunt." I sighed shaking my head. "Look Sam, I want you to get your soul back, and if working for Crowley is the only way, sure I'll help. And yeah there's a connection between me and Channing, but man... I am not trying to find alternative explanations for these attacks, I'm just telling you what I sense." I replied plainly looking him dead in the eyes. Sam nodded slowly.

"Ok." He replied.

"Now let me ask you something." I said plainly. "Why didn't you tell Crowley about me being an Omega?"

"He didn't need to know." Sam said plainly and went back to typing. I sat there watching him for a few minutes wondering what else he hadn't told us just because we didn't need to know. It was a chilling thought and one I didn't want to dwell on. We spent most of the night working the case. Sam was looking into the victims while I searched for other explanations for what could have killed them. It got late, around 4 in the morning when I started to feel tired. After the fifth cup of coffee I felt my eyes drooping and I couldn't take it any more.

"Sorry Sam, I'm out for the night." I yawned closing my laptop. Sam looked as bright as he was when he walked into my room.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for letting me use your room." Sam said collecting his things.

"No worries..." I yawned as I walked him to the door. After Sam went back to his room I locked the door and crashed face first onto the bed.

"Sleepy?" A voice said and I groaned as I rolled over to see Crowley stood at the end of my bed.

"Give me strength." I groaned pushing myself up so that I was sat on the bed. "What now?"

"I was just coming to check on the case, how goes it?" Crowley asked smirking at me.

"Like a case, we fallow leads and see where they lead." I huffed as I stifled a yawn.

"Have you found the werewolf yet?" Crowley asked watching me closely.

"Sod off!" I said to myself as my eyes drooped. "Seriously Haven't you herd of a phone? Jesus! No, we don't know if it's a sodding werewolf yet or not. Just sod off and let me sleep and then we'll work the case and find your bleeding Alpha!" I snapped. Crowley chuckled at me shaking his head.

"Grumpy?" He asked standing at the end of my bed.

"Sod off!" I huffed falling back onto the bed. "I'm sleeping!" I whined and felt his presence go. I propped myself up on my elbows and checked he was gone. "Thank, you, God!" I said sarcastically falling back down onto the bed.

* * *

_I was stood in a white dress in a park. There were slides and swings and one of those monkey bar things. It was night time and the mood was only half. I wondered over to the swing and sat down, pushing myself back and forth gently. I sat there for what felt like twenty minutes alone._

"_Well so far, I'm liking this dream..." I said to myself when I suddenly felt someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw them. It wasn't just one man, but a whole army of them stood watching me on the swing. I jumped off and turned to face them. "Hey there fellers..." One man stepped forward and gave me a once over._

"_You're the Omega." He said sounding unimpressed, he had a Cajun accent. I looked at him confused._

"_Excuse me?" I asked plainly. He laughed a rich warm laugh that seem to wash over me._

"_You are the werewolf Omega?" He said laughing at me, then the army of men began to laugh behind him. I sighed rolling my eyes._

"_What are you?" I asked as the army turned to dogs behind him._

"_We are many, you are alone here Cher." He smirked walking towards me._

"_I might be alone, but I think I'll manage." I said holding my ground as the man walked towards me._

"_Cher leave this town, it does not belong to you and your kind." He said stopping just in front of me._

"_My kind? And just what would my kind be exactly?" I asked getting annoyed at the guy._

"_Werewolves." He said the word as if it had a nasty taste. Before I could reply with some witty comment he threw a punch in my direction. I jumped back just in time and shook my head._

"_Didn't you mother ever tell you it's wrong to hit girls?" I asked plainly._

"_You're not girl, Cher" He smirked at me before he swung to me again. This started an exchange of blows between me and him. I matched him blow for blow as we hit each other. After I gave him an upper cut, I swung my leg out and hit him in the stomach. I brought my knee up to connect with him nose when he grabbed my leg and swung me round throwing me on my back. He jumped on me, pinning my legs on the floor as he swung out punching my chest a few times. He was bleeding from his mouth and I was sure my nose was bleeding._

"_Can't we just be friends?" I joked as I grabbed his hands and head butted him, making him fall off me. I rolled backwards and got to my feet as began to circle each other._

"_Get out of my town wolf." He growled wiping the blood away from his lip. I spat out some blood and smirked._

"_Make me big boy." I joked before he charged at me. I dived out the way and kicked him in the back before I herd the loudest chorus of growling that I had ever herd. I stood up straight and turned around slowly. The army of dogs were walking towards me circling us as they went. I herd the guy laughed and turned to face him again._

"_Looks like your outnumbered Cher." He smirked before punching me hard in the face._

* * *

I landed hard on the floor with an almighty thud. My head was spinning and for a few seconds I didn't even know where the hell I was. I groaned as I sat up and the room continued to spin. _Great... more fun times in the dreams..._ I sighed as my body screamed as I stood up. The fight had been a hell of a good one and I felt rough. I dragged myself over to the bathroom and checked myself out. Sure enough I had blood running down my face from a cut above my eye and my nose, not to mention the bust lip I was wearing.

"Oh super..." I sighed as I turned the taps on. I washed the blood off and took a closer look at my injuries, thankfully the cut's were already healing. "Least this damn wolf side is good for something." I sighed as I herd Dean's knock on my door. I walked over and open the door as I wiped the last of the blood off my face.

"Morning sun- what the hell happened to you?" Dean asked as I let him in my room.

"Nothing, why are you all dressed up?" I asked noticing he was in a suit.

"I asked first." Dean said as he fallowed me to the bathroom where I dumped the towel.

"Dude, stop fallowing me." I said as I turned around and found Dean right behind me. He grabbed hold of my face and looked at the cuts that were healing.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking into my eyes with worry. I sighed taking a step back out of his hands.

"Bad dream, now can we move on? Why the suit?" I sighed as I moved around him to grab some clothes out of my bag.

"Bad dream? Bad dream, that's all your going to give me?" Dean said sarcastically fallowing me again. I pulled a shirt out of my bag and slipped it over my shoulders before turning to face him.

"Yes, that's all you get." I said and he stared at me hard. I knew he wanted more details but I didn't feel like sharing them. I was still trying to get it all straight in my own mind first. He sighed shaking his head looking to the floor.

"You know I care about you." Dean said looking up at me with the puppy dog look. I sighed pushing my hair out my face and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I know you care, it's just, some things I need to handle alone, like this." I said softly and went onto my tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Dean smiled as I dropped back onto my feet wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me a little closer to me.

"You're not alone any more." He said softly looking into my eyes. He still wanted me to spill. I buried my head into his chest and muffled a giggle before looking back up at him.

"Why the suit?" I asked smiling.

"We're going to interview the link." Dean said looking down at me. I pushed myself away from his arms.

"The link?" I asked confused as I buttoned up the shirt.

"Between each victim, Sam's out in the car waiting for us. He researched it all last night." Dean sighed as I turned and pulled a pair of black trousers from my bag and some underwear. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door enough to hide me from Dean.

"So Sam's still gun hoe on this Werewolf theory huh?" I shouted threw the door as I changed.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied sounding closer to the door then I expected. "Spent all night finding the connection."

"Super." I said walking out and finding Dean lent on the wall the other side of the door. "Shall we?" I asked grabbing my gun and heading for the door.

* * *

We drove to the address and it just looked like your average house on a normal street. I couldn't pick up on anything weird. Sam knocked on the door and we grabbed our badges as a woman came to answer the door. She was my height with dark brown hair and eyes, she was carrying a child.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked as we flashed our badges.

"Is Cal Corrigan at home? We'd like to ask him a few questions." Sam replied to the woman. The woman looks slightly nervous.

"Yeah, um come in..." She said opening the door as we could walk in. We went into the kitchen and as soon as I walked in their dog started to bark and growl at me. It got up and blocked my path. It didn't seem to care about Sam or Dean.

"Hey there cujo." I said softly as the dog continued to growl at me. He bared his teeth and the growl got deeper.

"He's not usually like this, Lucky stop it." The woman said trying to get the dog to calm down. This was the first time a dog had ever gone crazy at me, usually animals had a tendency to like me. I stood perfectly still and looked in it's eyes, the dog stopped barking but wouldn't budge. "Lucky! Come on, behave!" She said tugging on his collar, Dean gave me a questioning look.

"It's ok. I can wait outside if you want." I said throwing my thumb back.

"Oh no no," She looked at her son. "Can you take Lucky upstairs and just go play with him a while?" The kid nodded and dragged the dog upstairs. The dog wasn't happy about it and I wasn't so sure it was a good idea either. After the dog went she cleared the table for us. "Excuse the mess, please sit. Mm can I get you guys anything?" She asked nervously.

"No thank you." Dean answered as we sat down. "So Cal is your boyfriend?"

"That's right." She replied nervously.

"And where is he?" Dean asked softly.

"Um sleeping I think." She replied.

"You might telling him up at atom, he's got some guest's?" Dean asked softly.

"Um yeah." She walking off when a man walked into the kitchen holding his head. He looked rough and smelt like he'd been drinking all night. "Cal." She said as the man walked in. The dog from before raced into the kitchen and sat on its mat, before barking at Cal.

"Lucky, shh." The guy said as the dog watched him closely.

"These are Agents..." The woman said waving her hand at us.

"Holt, Wilson and Drake, morning- ish." Dean said as Cal went over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, what's this?" Cal asked getting his coffee.

"You out late last night Cal?" I asked plainly as we watched the guy.

"Oh you know, just a couple of beers with friends." Cal replied smirking.

"How many's a couple?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, 3 or 4 tops." Cal replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"If all you had was beer how come your sweating vodka?" Sam asked. Cal turned to Sam and didn't look so pleased. "And it looked you slept in those clothes as well, am I right?"

"I don't know, I guess." Cal half laughed as he looked at himself and then his girlfriend. His girlfriend looked away from him.

"So what your saying is, you got blind drunk, blackout and something tells me this isn't the first time." Dean said watching Cal closely.

"So Cal truthfully who knows what you've been up to at night." Sam said firmly. The girlfriend sighed and looked uncomfortable. Cal looked from her to us sighing.

"Look, what's this about?" Cal asked us putting his cup on the side.

"We're investigating the death of Ronald Gary." Sam explained.

"My brother?" Cal asked looking from us to his girlfriend. She looked shocked.

"Sorry for your loss." Dean said as we all picked up on the look the couple shared.

"Yeah I thought that was some kind of animal attack." Cal said looking back at us.

"No love loss between the two of you huh?" Sam asked coldly.

"Look, we had our differences I guess," Cal said folding his arms over his chest. "You love your brother of course, but, Ron had a lot of problems, he was volatile."

"Last time he was here you called the cops?" Sam asked.

"Yeah look he came in here all messed up and he yelling, he shoved Mandy, so yeah I called the cops." Cal explained, Mandy, his girlfriend looked even more uncomfortable. "I don't see what that has to do with anything-"

"Your landlord was found dead this week, were you aware of that?" Sam asked cutting Cal off. Cal took a breath and looked at each of us.

"Saw it in the papers why?" He asked, he was getting worked up.

"Well you two were pretty far behind on your rent." Sam said looking at the couple. "Right? He had sent eviction papers." Cal laughed and Mandy looked confused.

"I'm sorry that was an animal attack." She said looking at us.

"Funny enough, yeah both of them were." Sam said with a short smile.

"So great, great guys, what in the hell do you think I had to do with them?" Cal asked sounding annoyed.

"Just fallowing procedure had to ask." Dean replied softly. Some thing in Mandy's face changed and I watched her. "You two have a good day." Dean said and we got up and left.

"So Cal's a prince." Sam sighed as we walked to the Impala.

"Yeah, he doesn't even know where he was last night." Dean sighed.

"Bag him now?" Sam asked plainly.

"No we make sure." Dean replied giving his brother a confused look.

"Really?" Sam asked shocked.

"Before we hand him over to a life time of demon rape, yeah, really!" Dean replied as we reached the car.

* * *

Checking on Cal meant stake out. All the fun of being crammed into the back seat of the Impala while we fallowed Cal around town. Not to mention Robo Sam up front and Dean behind the wheel, seriously how much more fun could the night get? I sighed as we fallowed Cal to his garage and he and a bunch of his buddies started to party. They were already pretty loaded and it looked like they were heading for a new record.

"Boy Cal just doesn't know when to quit." Sam sighed as we watched them all get more drunk.

"Three scuzzy bars, one scuzzy strip club, a chilli dog joint, seven or eight night caps and now scotch's in the library." Dean sighed as we watched the guys mess around. "I'm getting serosis just watching this. Other than that we got squat."

"Let's just see." Sam said watching the place.

"I'm telling you, not a werewolf." I sighed as I wiggled back into the seat and closed my eyes.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about you in the peanut gallery. What was up with you and that dog?" Dean asked. I opened my eyes as he turned around to face me.

"I dunno." I shrugged closing my eyes again. "Never had a dog hate me that much before."

"That was just weird." Dean sighed.

"Yeah, well it wasn't a big fan of Cal either." I sighed keeping my eyes shut. We watched or in my case listened to Cal and his gang until the sun rose, and he was still going strong.

"Dude it's sun up and this dude's still on two legs," Dean sighed as I sat forward. It looked like everyone was leaving- finally. "In theory, he ain't wolfing out."

"Well not tonight anyway." Sam sighed still watching the place.

"Telling you, not a wolf." I said firmly. Dean looked tired.

"Well lets head back, we could re-attack this in a couple of hours." Dean said starting the car.

* * *

When we got back to the motel we got a call that Cal had been killed. We changed and headed right back to where we left him, only now his insides were missing.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's not Cal." Dean said sarcastically as we watched his body being moved.

"Masterful deduction Sherlock." Sam replied just as sarcastically.

"I mean a werewolf attack in day light, this whole thing is just weird." Dean sighed.

"I'm telling you guys, it's not a werewolf." I sighed walking at the side of Dean.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria." Sam muttered. "You know this means we're down to one suspect, right?" Sam asked Dean as we stopped walking.

"I know." Dean sighed.

"No, guys come on listen to the werewolf expert." I sighed and Dean gave me a sympathetic look where as Sam gave me a questioning one, I knew he still questioned my motives.

"Mandy is in the deep end of the Vic pool, can you do it?" Sam asked Dean. Dean looked confused.

"Do what?" He asked. Sam glanced at me.

"He means hand her over to Crowley, which for the record would be a big mistake." I sighed looking at Dean. Dean looked shocked, glancing from me to Sam.

"Yeah Sam I can do it." Dean sighed and Sam walked off.

"This is wrong Dean." I said softly as Dean watched Sam walk off.

"You're telling me..." He said softly watching Sam.

* * *

We drove back to Mandy's house and found her outside on the street with Lucky talking to a couple of people. We got out the car and walked over. Lucky started to make a fuss when he saw me again. I hung back as the guys walked over to Mandy.

"Ma'am." Dean said as we reached her.

"Agents, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at all three of us. She had no idea Cal was dead.

"No body called you?" Dean asked confused.

"Called me about what?" She asked worried. Dean glanced at me and Sam. We took Mandy inside and broke the news that Cal was dead. She took it well plus she was in shock a little so there wasn't too many tears. I wasn't good with emotional people.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it." Mandy said softly as we all sat around the kitchen table.

"We're really very sorry." I said softly giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Ma'am, I know this isn't the best time, but we'd like you to come with us." Sam said softly.

"Why? You think I have something to do with this? With Cal?" Mandy asked looking at Sam in disbelief.

"Of course not, we've just got a few questions, i's and t's mostly." Dean said reassuringly.

"I, um I, can we do it later?" Mandy asked rubbing her head.

"I'm afraid not." Sam said coldly.

"Oh I um my kid, has the flu um and he was up all night, so-" Mandy started to explain.

"Is there a friend or a neighbour who can watch him while your gone?" Sam asked cutting her off. She struggled for words and then it clicked in my head.

"He was up all night? You were with your son all night?" I asked and Dean glanced at me.

"Yeah." Mandy said nodding.

"And were you with him all night?" Dean asked.

"Um... well I had a um half an hour sleep maybe." Mandy explained.

"Can I talk to your son?" Dean asked softly.

"Why?" Mandy asked confused.

"Yeah, what difference does that make Agent Holt?" Sam asked glaring at Dean.

"Trust me, it's important," Dean said to Sam and then turned to Mandy. "Please?"

* * *

Sure enough she let Dean talk to her son and soon after we left. I knew it wasn't Mandy and now we had proof. As we walked down the path from the house Dean talked.

"Well it wasn't her." Dean said plainly.

"You don't know that." Sam sighed as we walked.

"She's got an alibi." Dean said plainly.

"She's lying." Sam answered quickly.

"You herd the kid, she's not lying." Dean said plainly.

"Fine, she's not lying, but she had time to wolf out Dean. Last werewolf was in bed, with me and she wolfed out." Sam said plainly and I stopped in my tracks.

"Don't make this personal." Dean said and the realised I had stopped walking. "Megan?" He asked me.

"You...Sam and I mean I read the book.. but um..." I sighed. "Now I get why your so gun hoe on the werewolf thing Sam." I said walking over to them. As I passed Dean I added just loud enough for him to hear. "See sleeping with wolves runs in the family." Dean's eyes got wider and then Sam gave him a questioning look. Dean cleared his throat and talked.

"Look all I'm saying is between this and the daylight attack, some things not adding up. I'm not just going to hand her over to Crowley until we figure it out, understand?" Dean asked Sam.

"Ok, ok, I understand." Sam sighed. "How about you guys go check out Cal's crime scene see if we're missing anything and I'll come back and keep an eye on Amanda?" Both me and Dean traded a look.

"Whoa whoa whoa! How about you go, and I'll stay here?" Dean suggested.

"Dean I still know how to do my job." Sam said plainly. "I'm just going to watch her that's all, trust me."

"Uh huh..." Dean said looking back at the house.

"We can take shifts. I'll watch the house for a while then Sam when I need some rest, ok?" I suggested to Dean and he nodded.

"Thanks." He said softly before we climbed into the car.

* * *

When we got back to the motel I took the first round of watching Mandy. Boy it was the most fun filled fives and half hours of my life. I watched her put the kid to bed, watch TV and enjoy some me time. The surveillance wasn't any special, but then again I didn't think she was a werewolf anyway. The park though, the park was I watching her from, that rang all sorts of bells in my mind. It was the park I dreamt about. It was empty and showed no signs of a fight happening there but it was the same place. I sat on a swing watching the house for hours until I caught Sam's scent.

"Wondered how long it would take you to convince Dean." I said as he walked up behind me.

"He needs to know he can trust me." Sam said standing next to me. "You both do."

"Well maybe if you listen, I'd trust you." I sighed getting up off the swing and walking over to a climbing frame.

"Maybe I'd listen if I thought you weren't trying to protect Channing." Sam sighed as he dumped his bag.

"Sam, how many times?" I asked leaning on the climbing frame.

"You have this... connection, your practically soul mates. I find it really hard to believe that you wouldn't do everything in your power to protect him." Sam scoffed.

"Why?" I asked plainly.

"Because you'd do it for Dean." Sam said looking into my eyes. I shifted my weight and pushed myself off the frame.

"Dean, I... Channing is a werewolf, but he's never fed off human blood. The moment he does, that's when I'll hand him over. The minute he does something bad... not a second before. Understand me?" I asked firmly.

"Yeah I understand." Sam said watching me, I still felt like he didn't believe me but I'd explained myself enough to Sam. It was time for him to make his own mind up.

"Call if anything happens." I sighed as I walked off.

I got back to the motel's and decided to check on Dean. His light was still on so I knocked on the door. He opened it mid-yawn.

"Morning." I joked as I walked in. It looked like he was researching wolves and other possibilities.

"How's Sam?" Dean asked as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I think we can trust him." I replied glancing my eyes over the notes. "How you coping?" I asked turning to look at Dean.

"Meh, my brother could turn tail on us and hand over an innocent woman to a demon because he has no soul. And my ex wife could be throwing us off course on this case, but other than that, it's just another day." Dean said sarcastically before taking a sip of his coffee. I frowned sitting down in a chair at the table. It was clear Sam had spent the last five and a half hour planting doubts in Dean's head.

"Just ask Dean." I said folding my arms. He ran a hand over his face.

"Ok Megan, is your feelings about Channing clouding your judgement on this case?" Dean asked putting the coffee cup on the side. I stood up and shook my head.

"Ask the real question Dean, the one you're really wanting to know." I said staring him in the eyes. Dean nodded looking away from me then snapped his head forward.

"Do you love him?" He asked coldly. I faulted, just for a second but Dean noticed. "I see. And the kissing? What am I just second best?" Dean asked angrily.

"No!" I said defensively. "Dean you need to understand-"

"Understand? Yeah that's what I'm trying to do here Megan! You tell me you love me, we kiss, and I... I think, then this case! And you've been so determined it wasn't wolves! But now I'm starting to wonder if Sam's right! Are you just trying to protect your boyfriend?" Dean snapped at me.

"I can't believe that you, _you_, would ask me that!" I snapped back shaking my head.

"I'm not hearing a _no_." Dean replied and I took a deep breath.

"Screw you Dean Winchester! You really don't know me if you think I'm doing all this to protect him! I was trying to stop an innocent woman from being gift wrapped to Crowley, but hell if you wanna listen to soulless Sam, go ahead, be my guest!" I shouting shaking my head and headed for the door. Just before I reached it I spun around to face Dean. "And for the record, Dean, I love you! For some unknown, idiotic, masochistic reason, you are the guy I want to be with!" I yelled before storming out of the room. I was fuming, I need to get away from him and away from the situation. I walked out of the motel and out of the city. It started to rain and it didn't take long until I was soaked but I was still mad. I must have walked for hours when I got a text message.

"_We've got proof its not Wolves. When U get back, we'll explain. Dean._" I sighed stuffing my phone back into my pocket. I turned back and headed to the motel.

* * *

I didn't go to the guys room when I got back, I went to mine and showered. It was morning and I didn't see the point in talking to them. I was cold and just needed a little space. After I got warm again I changed and laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling._ How can he think? How can he let Sam make him think? What a douche! Seriously! I mean... do I... do I act like Dean's my second choice? I don't think so. Hell Channing knew it was always Dean... how can he be so damn jealous when he's got Lisa on a hook? Douche!_ A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. I opened the door and saw Sam stood there.

"What do you want?" I sighed, he had a ball in his hands.

"We caught Lucky." Sam said squeezing the ball.

"The dog?" I asked confused.

"Skin walker, you were right, it isn't werewolves-" Sam started to explain.

"It's our cousins." I said cutting Sam off.

"That's why he barked at you, he could pick up your scent." Sam explained.

"Yeah... so why are you telling me all this?" I asked plainly.

"Well, we need your help." Sam sighed and explained everything. I went into the guys room and saw a man tied to a chair with silver and rope. He looked at me like he knew me. "Meet Lucky." Sam said as we walked in the room. Dean looked at me but ignored him.

"Well, you look different." I sighed as I sat on the table facing him. Sam walked over to a chair and sat on it while Dean was on the bed.

"Well I gotta admit Lucky, you've got us stumped." Sam sighed. "Why shack up with a family? Is it a kinky thing?" Sam sat forward. "Do you like to play with your food? Roll over Lucky, speak!"

"Go to hell." Lucky said to Sam. I smirked, least the guy had guts.

"Already been, didn't agree with me." Sam said plainly. "So look," He said getting out of the chair and walked over to the side picking up a knife. "How about, I take this silver knife and start carving some dog until you behave."

"You do what you gotta do." Lucky said and jumped back in the seat as Sam started to walk towards him with the knife.

"Hang on Sam," Dean said watching Lucky. "Listen you don't have to tell me why you went to family, I get it."

"You do, do you?" Lucky asked Dean sounding like he didn't believe him.

"You killed ever threat that came near them, hell you wanted to kill me." I said drawing his attention to me.

"You, you're not meant to be here." Lucky said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Cajun told me, see unlike you Lucky, I don't like fallowing orders." I said pushing myself off the table and taking the knife from Sam. "And I don't like attacks by skin walkers." I said placing the knife close to his throat.

"I... It wasn't my idea. I just-" Lucky said sounding panicked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said moving the knife away. "Just doing what you were told like a good little dog." I handed the knife back to Sam and sat on the table. Both Winchester's gave me a weird look. "But see thing is, you want to protect that family, you love them, it's plain to see. So who are you having midnight talks with over the sand box?" I asked plainly.

"He a skin walker too?" Dean asked and Lucky looked down. He looked up at me, then Sam and finally Dean.

"Look I can't say anything." Lucky sighed.

"But if you don't your going to put the girl and the little boy in danger." Dean explained. "And sooner or later all this crap is going to come for them. Now look, we don't give a rats ass about you," Dean sighed getting up off the bed. "We want to help them, that's our angle, that's it." Lucky watched us and then nodded his head.

"Yeah that guy, he's a skin whatever it is I am. He's not the only one, you, you've seen them." Lucky said looking at me.

"How many are in the city?" I asked as the guy for the second time turned to me confused. Lucky shook his head.

"I... I don't know." He sighed. "About 30, we were all kinda recruited."

"Recruited?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, me I was living on the streets. They found me, they told me one small bite and I'd be strong, I'd be fast."

"Sniffing people's butt's yeah that's a real step up." Dean sighed walking past Lucky.

"Well it was for me." Lucky admitted.

"Well where is this little scooby gang of yours?" Dean asked sitting behind Lucky.

"They're everywhere. We're out there finding families and once they take them in, we lay low." Lucky explained.

"Lay low, what the hell does that mean?" Dean asked and Lucky looked at me again. I sighed wiping my face.

"You're building an army, aren't you? You're, you're actually going to bite the families you stay with." I said shaking my head. "Son of a bitch." I said under my breath.

"We change them all in one night. 30 becomes, 150." Lucky explained.

"Oh god, your a sleeper cell." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Yeah well that's one way to say it." Lucky joked.

"So you're waiting for the word from who?" Sam asked. "Who organised you?"

"There's a pack leader." Lucky explained.

"The Alpha?" Sam asked after glancing at me and Dean.

"What's an Alpha?" Lucky asked.

"The first skin walker, the strongest." Sam explained.

"Well he's plenty strong but no I don't think so." Lucky answered. "I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns, we're not the only pack out there."

"Fantastic, you can help us stop him." Dean said walking back over to us.

"Oh no I can't, no." Lucky said shaking his head.

"Yes, you can." Dean said firmly.

"No you guys don't get it." Lucky said looking at Dean. "No one can, these guys who turned me, they are ruthless." Suddenly Sam started to wave the ball and whistle, once Lucky had turned to him, he threw the ball.

"Sam not helping." Dean said in a flat tone and sat back down on the bed.

"Fetch this dick." Lucky said and I smirked. My opinion of Lucky was going up.

"You know, I'm actually starting to like you a little bit," I said pushing myself off the table and bobbing down to his level. "But I gotta ask you, have you ever killed someone? Have you ever ripped into flesh with you teeth and felt the blood run down into your stomach?" I asked watching Lucky closely, it was clear he hadn't he was getting paler by the second. "Ever felt the adrenaline pump so fast threw your veins all you can hear is the thumping of your heart? You know, it drowns out the screaming. Huh? Ever had that?"

"N,n, no." Lucky choked out.

"I didn't think so," I whispered tapping his leg before I stood up. "So tell me this Lucky, how do you expect to bite the kid and his mother? I mean are you ready to hear the screams of an innocent child as you rip his mother to shreds, and I mean you'd have to do that way, mothers are really protective of their kids. Are you ready to see the light fade out of the eyes of the only people ever to really care about you? Love you?" I asked plainly.

"I don't think you are. I think you want to help us, to save that family." Dean said watching Lucky.

* * *

"So how are we meant to get close to something that can smell us a hundred yards off?" Sam asked as we stood round the boot of the Impala.

"We don't." Dean replied opening a gun case and showing us both a rifle.

"The pack leader. We're taking him down?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, you got a better idea?" Dean asked Sam.

"Um no. Crowley's not going to be too happy about that." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Who gives a rat's ass?" Dean snapped. "We let that thing live one second and it sends out its psychic dog whistle and pff." Dean said making a noise with his mouth.

"On the other hand, it could lead us to an Alpha and Crowley would give me my soul back." Sam explained.

"What are you kidding?" Dean asked shaking his head. "150 people turn into monsters, is that what you want?"

"No of course not. I... I was just asking." Sam said plainly. Dean looked at Sam in disbelief and looked at me. I shook my head softly and he turned back to Sam.

"Oh you know what? That's it." Dean said shaking his head.

"What?" Sam asked clueless.

"You say that your just faux, that you like baseball and apple pie or whatever. But truth is, I don't know what you are, because your Sam." Dean explained.

"Dean come on." Sam sighed.

"I mean it's your giagantor body, and maybe your brain, but its not you. So just stop pretending and do us both a favour." Dean sighed grabbing a bag of weapons and walking off. Sam looked at me and nodded slowly before doing the same thing.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun..." I sighed and fallowed them.

* * *

We set up far enough away that we could still watch Lucky, but so none of us could be smelt. The disadvantage of a werewolf to skin walker is they smelt like dogs. Unless you were up close and personal with them, you couldn't tell the difference. Where as they could smell me as easy as they could smell a human. Dean was watching Lucky through the scope of the rifle while Sam loaded silver bullets. I sat cross legged on the floor stretching my upper body, I was still kinda stiff from the dream fighting.

"So he's nervous right?" Sam asked Dean as he loaded the bullets.

"Wouldn't you be?" Dean asked.

"I'd double cross us, I mean he's got to realise that's his best bet if he wants to keep breathing." Sam explained and I shook my head slowly.

"No he'll go through with it." Dean said as he continued to watch.

"You mean cos he loves that family?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah." Dean replied plainly. Sam thought about it for a second and then continued to load the guns.

"I'd double cross us." Sam sighed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks Dexter that's really reassuring." Dean said sarcastically.

"Just making conversation." Sam sighed and then I herd tires screech. I looked and saw a car pull up outside the warehouse. We watched as men climbed out of the car and appeared from within the warehouse.

"The big guy, the driver, that's the guy Lucky met in the park." Sam explained as I made a note to clock which he was. A smaller bold guy climbed out from the back.

"And there's El Hefay." Dean said spotting him the same time as I did.

"Take him out." Sam ordered.

"It's not clean." Dean sighed. "We've got one shot at this literally." The bold guy seem to say something to Lucky and then waved behind him. The car doors opened and Mandy and her son was pulled out of the car.

"Ok, this is a bad thing." I said softly as we watched.

"Take the shot!" Sam demanded.

"I'm trying." Dean said with grit teeth. "She's in the way."

"Take it anyway!" Sam barked and both me and Dean looked at Sam in shock. This really wasn't our Sam.

"Come on, come on, come on." Dean said as we watched the bold guy lead Lucky into the warehouse with his family being pulled in behind him.

"So plan B?" Sam asked looking at me and Dean.

"We've got one?" Dean asked confused.

* * *

So it turned out the Plan B was our usual plan, go in guns blazing and save the day. I swear 'wing it' was a Winchester middle name. But we didn't really have time to argue, we needed to get in there and save people. So Sam and I went in the ground floor while Dean set up a spot with the sniper rifle. Sam burst through first killing a few straight off. I went round the back where a couple of guys ran too.

"Hey boys, where you going?" I asked sweetly.

"Wolf!" One of the men growled before launching himself at me. I pulled my gun out and shot him straight in the heart.

"You were warned not to come here." The second man growled watching me closely.

"Yeah well screw you poochie." I said and shot him straight in the heart killing him as well. I slid the gun into my back and started to walk off when I caught the smell of demon, as I turned I aimed my gun to see Crowley and Christian stood there.

"Hello darling." Crowley said with a small wave.

"What do you want?" I asked keeping my gun aimed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Crowley smirked and in a blink Christian was behind me holding my arms tight.

"I always knew you wanted some." I said to Christian as I struggled in his arms. He squeezed harder and I dropped my gun. I sighed standing still as Crowley walked over to me. "You knew there was no Alpha here, didn't you?" I asked as Crowley stopped just in front of me.

"Oh you know me so well." Crowley smirked.

"You did all this for me?" I asked struggling a little in Christian's arms.

"No, I did this for your Alpha. You're just the cherry on top." Crowley smirked. I nodded slowly and then a grin crossed my lips which made Crowley stop smiling.

"You know Crowley, I'm not just an Omega werewolf." I said blinking. In that blink I pulled on my werewolf powers and bent forward throwing Christian over my shoulder and onto the floor. I back handed Crowley and growled. "I'm a hunter too." I said pulling my knife and slashing out at Crowley who jumped back.

"Impressive, full marks on effort kid, but really, didn't anyone teach you to keep an eye on your surroundings?" Crowley asked just as I herd a gun shot being fired. I felt the burning sensation of the bullet ripping into my skin. I turned to see Christian holding my gun.

"The next one goes to the head." He said firmly as I dropped to my knee's. The pain was unbelievable. A burning sensation coursing through my veins and into my spine. Shooting into my brain and my body all at once. Yeah it might not have killed me, but in that moment I would have rather took death over being shot again. Crowley walked over to me grinning before punching me in the face knocking me out.

* * *

I hope you guys dont hate me for the way I've ended the chapter. I didn't want it to be too predictable either so I hope you guys didn't see it coming! I really wanted to do the 'Clap your hands...' in my story but I couldn't make it fit... so although the ep rocked I have to add an orginal chapter instead. I hope you guys will like it =D as always... Reviews=Love=Happy Author!


	10. All Monsters Go To Hell

Hello everyone! Ok I have a few notes so bare with me, thanks. Firstly, woo SPN is back *Happy Dance* Always a good thing. Second, sorry it's taken a while for me to finish off this cliff hanger I set up, work/writters block/ boyfriends birthday kinda got in the way. Third, I might not be able to update a lot in the next month or so, got A LOT of shifts at work so sorry if there's only one or two updates in the next couple of weeks.  
Fourth and most importantly I deadicate this chatper to _Asya55_ and her story _The Bloodline_. I herd it reached it's one year mark and I wanted to give it a shout out! Look out for the cameo too! (I dont normally do this, so just grin and bare with it for this chapter). Other than that... enjoy!  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal Characters and events, the rest belong to The C.W.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my voice coming from the room I was in. As I opened my eyes I saw myself sat talking on a phone. My head was pounding and I wasn't sure what the hell was happening._ Wait, why am I over there?_ Seeing two of me really didn't help the situation. I was sat on the floor, well more held there by ropes and silver chain wrapped around them. My back was killing me and I remembered being shot. I groaned as I saw I was in a warehouse, or an abandoned building. The place looked creepy and decrepit either way.

"Dean, we need to talk." The other me said watching well... me. I looked at, her, me... She looked just like me, short dark brown hair, the same eyes, same clothes. I shook my head to check I was seeing things right. _Ok, I'm what... insane? Dead? Insane and Dead? Yeah I must be in some insane dead world... of course..._

"_Megan, look where are you? You just took off after the hunt._" I herd Dean asked.

"I... I can't stay around you any more. It's all too much. I thought I could be there but, but I mean you've got Lisa and Sam. You don't need me adding to it all." The other me said watching me as I shook my head. _Leaving Dean? I don't want to leave Dean, what the hell are you saying woman! _

"_So what? You're just going to take off and leave me?_" Dean asked sounding hurt. "_If this is because of what I said about Channing, Megan I-_"

"I... it's for the best." The other me said softly.

"_I love you, I never meant to push you away again...please, Megan, I need you, please come back._" Dean said breaking down on the other end of the phone. "_I, I can't do this alone... not now..._"

"I'm so sorry Dean, I, I can't... You need to go back to Lisa. I'm sorry, bye Dean." The other me said hanging up. I herd clapping and then saw Crowley walk up from no where. He looked impressed with the other me.

"Good, now that's take care of." He snapped his fingers and the other me disappeared. I was still groggy and at first thought I was dreaming. That was until Crowley pulled up a chair and smirked at me. "Morning."

"Kill me, please." I sighed as I blinked and everything came into focus. Crowley chuckled and shook his head.

"Not yet. We've got work to do." Crowley said leaning forward.

"Whatever you think I'm going to do, your wrong." I said firmly as I tried to act tough.

"Oh Megan, Megan, Megan," Crowley sighed watching me. "You have no choice here. It may have escaped your grasp but I have you tied down, weakened and no one will come looking for you. There isn't any options here."

"I dunno death looks pretty good right about now." I replied sarcastically as the pain in my back started to dull.

"You know I can just bring you right back." Crowley said standing from the chair. "I've got some business to attend to, but I'll be back." He smirked before disappearing. I sighed bashing my head hard against the brick wall behind me. I was screwed, no I was worse then screwed. _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one?_ I sighed moving my hands, I reached into my pockets and checked them. Empty.

"Another fine mess O'Connor..." I sighed hitting my head back on the cold wall. I looked around the room, there was a door, strip lighting above, no windows and nothing of use. I needed to check if the door was locked. To do that I needed to get out of the silver ropes... yeah silver. I groaned as I looked at the rope all around me. "Ok, well this should be fun." I said sarcastically as I moved my shoulders flat against the wall, then I slowly pulled my arms up, my hand skimmed the silver on the rope and instantly burnt. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed yanking my hands up into the air. The silver burn was red raw and hurt like hell. I winched as I saw the burn blister and ooze a little. I took a few seconds to get past the pain then I pulled my shirt off. Thankfully it didn't take much effort to get it off, I ripped the sleeves off and wrapped them around each of my hands and pulled the rest of the rope off me, throwing it across the room as if it was acidic. I dropped the material to the floor and tried to stand. At first I fell right back down onto my backside, it hurt but what hurt worse was the shooting pain in the spine, it shot up and down and into my legs making them go weak like jelly. The bullet had done more damage then I realised, more damage then I could have guessed. I sat looking down at my legs and wiggled my feet. It hurt, but they moved. I did the same with my legs, forcing them to move. They argued against the movement but complied begrudgingly. I used the wall and pushed myself up onto my feet. I was rocky on my feet and needed the wall to move around the room. It was slow and painful but I finally managed to reach the door. "Please, please, please." I said under my breath as I reached for the handle. I gripped it and tried to open the door, unfortunately it was locked. "Bastard!" I growled sliding down the wall by the door. I hit my head hard against the wall in frustration.

* * *

I must have sat there for an hour bashing my head against the cold harsh wall. "Why didn't I go for the gun? Why didn't I go for the freaking gun? Why didn't I just pick up it was a freaking trap sooner? Why didn't I go for the bloody gun?" I growled as I hit my head. It was a rookie mistake, something I would have done when I was a teenager, not now, not when I'd been hunting the majority of my life. The cold wall adding to the thin vest top I was wearing numbed my back. It wasn't until I decided to move that I felt the wet patch. Well at first I herd the squelching sound as I moved away from the wall. I reached around and felt something warm and sticky on my hand, I knew what it was before I looked at my hand. My back was still bleeding, enough to course me a problem, it meant two things. Firstly, the silver bullet was still lodged in my back, close to my spine, and secondly, if the bullet moved it could sever nerves in my spine coursing me to be paralysed. "Just peachy!" I huffed looking at the blood soaked hands. Suddenly Crowley, Christian and another demon appeared in the room. Christian and the other guy picked me up, dragging me to my feet. "Easy!" I hissed as the pain shot through me again.

"I think it's time we had a little chat." Crowley smirked as the demons holding me dragged me to the chair in the room and dumped me in it ungracefully.

"Oh goody chat time." I sighed rolling my eyes as I tried to ignore the increasing pain in my back. Crowley clicked his finger and another chair appeared, he sat down brushing dirt off his jacket.

"You don't look so good there Megan." Crowley said looking at me.

"Yeah well how about I shoot you in the back and see how that feels." I huffed softly.

"Should have gone for the gun." Christian smirked and I turned to glare at him.

"Bite me Princess!" I growled and Crowley clicked his fingers. I slowly turned back to face him, giving him my best poker face.

"Do you two need a room?" Crowley smirked at me and I just glared at him. He raised his eye brows and sat back in the chair. "Ok, down to business. Where's your Alpha?" Crowley asked me plainly.

"Don't. Know." I said plainly folding my arms over my chest.

"Not an answer I want to hear." Crowley said nodding to the second demon. He grabbed the rope off the floor and wrapped it around me again, making sure to tie it around my bare arms. My skin began to fizzle a little and hiss as the silver touched me, the pain shot threw my arms and burnt my skin instantly. But I held my poker face, I held it through the pain. "Where is Luke, your Alpha?" Crowley asked again in a calm voice.

"I don't know any Luke, sorry." I replied threw grit teeth. The burning was getting worse and I noticed blood running down my arms, staining my top.

"You know we could make it so much easier for you," Crowley said getting up off the chair and walking over to me. He looked down into my eyes. "Tell us where your Alpha is, and we'll take the rope off."

"You could take the rope off me and I could rip each of you to pieces." I said with a sarcastic smile as Crowley sighed. Christian stuck his finger into my bullet hole and I screamed, the pain was one of the worst I had ever felt.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as he pulled his finger out of my bullet hole. As I screamed Crowley grabbed my face and held it as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Just tell me where the Alpha is and we can stop this." Crowley said letting go of my face. I dropped my head and took a few deep breaths trying to control the pain I felt. It didn't help much, but it wasn't like I had much else I could do. I looked back up at Crowley and flicked the hair out of my face.

"Bite me." I growled and then smirked. Crowley shook his head and turned around. Christian walked in front of me and pulled a knife from his back pocket. It looked silver, of course it would be...

"We're going to have a nice little chat." Christian said trailing the blade of the knife round my throat and down my cleavage. I sat perfectly still looking straight into his jet black eyes. Sure my heart was racing, I was loosing blood by the second and I was more than likely going to die, but hell I wasn't going to let Princess see me scared.

"Great, just untie me and let's talk big boy." I said with a small wink. Crowley turned around and looked at me and then Christian.

"Don't kill her, we need her alive." Crowley said and looked at me. "One way or another we will get your Alpha."

"Yeah well I'm not planning on helping you sweetheart." I joked as he walked out of the room. The second demon left with him and I sighed as Christian smirked at me.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He said with a sick twisted smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself..." I said watching the door locking behind the demons.

* * *

Two hours later and I wished I was dead. Not because of Christian and his knife tricks, but my back. When he stuck his finger in the bullet hole it moved the bullet, I could still feel my legs but the pain was getting worse. I really needed to get the bullet out so my body could start to heal. Of course, being now tied up on my feet, being tortured by Princess meant it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"I always wanted to shut you up." Christian said slapping my face. I spat the blood out onto his t-shirt. My left eye was nearly closed with the swelling, cuts decorated my right cheek, lip, jaw and forehead. Not to mention the cracked and broken ribs, gashes and slices decorating the rest of my body. The silver ropes were tied around my wrist's making blood pour down my arms.

"Well I'm sorry Princess but you really are going to have to try harder." I smirked licking my lips. Christian stood in front of me and ripped my vest top off, it was already pretty badly cut so it didn't take much effort.

"You know, I can cut you to shreds and you'll heal. I can do this time," Christian said slashing at my stomach with the knife. "And time," He slashed again. "And time again." each slice burnt through my stomach and I hit my head back on the wall.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said with my eyes clamped shut. I felt Christian move closer to me and I opened my good eye. He was stood right next to me, no gap between us. His breath sent shivers down my spine, in the bad way. He looked into my eyes and something in his made my blood run cold.

"You know, this is kinda working for me," He said and suddenly he stabbed me straight in the stomach with the whole of the blade. "How about about you honey?" He asked as I gasped for air. As I gasped he kissed me roughly and it made me sick.

"What did I say about harassing the help?" I herd Crowley bark and Christian stepped back licking his lips. He pulled the knife out and I felt blood rush out of the wound. He turned to Crowley and Crowley winched as he saw me, I guess I looked worse than I thought.

"Don't worry Crowley." I said gasping for air. "I didn't use tongue." I joked and started to laugh a little, only it hurt like a bitch. Crowley smirked at me and nodded for Christian to leave. Christian walked out smirking as he left, Crowley walked over to me laughing a little.

"Still acting big and tough eh kid?" He asked shaking his head. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood from my mouth. "How's that working for you?" He asked stepping back.

"I've been worse." I admitted taking deep breath. The pain was incredible, I was bleeding from my back and my stomach badly and in all honestly I felt myself starting to slip unconscious.

"How long can you last though?" Crowley asked watching me carefully.

"You wont kill me, you said so yourself." I laughed looking up at the ceiling. White dot's started to form in front of my eyes and I felt sick.

"No, but I can make you wish you were dead." Crowley said seriously. "So," He said clapping his hands as I looked at him. "Tell me where your Alpha is and I'll put you out of your misery."

"No deal. Untie me and I wont kill you." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"You've got guts," Crowley laughed shaking his head. "I think I can see them." He said looking at the cut in my stomach. I went to roll my eyes but I blacked out instead.

* * *

_My body screamed in pain, every inch of me hurt like hell. I fluttered my eyes opened and saw a red ceiling. I blinked a few times and looked around, I was laid in a bed. I was in a bedroom in an apartment somewhere. It was a nice room, but very masculine. I looked around confused and slowly sat up, under much argument from my body._

"_Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around. The door to the room opened and I smiled._

"_Hey, what the hell is happening to you?" Channing asked as he walked over to me sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_I'm dying?" I asked more then answered because as I tried to sit up but felt the shooting pain in my spine._

"_Close. Jesus Megan, I leave you for a few months and you get yourself into more trouble..." Channing joked pushing some hair out of his face. He lent close to me and wrapped his arm around my waist helping me sit up._

"_You know me, I like trouble." I joked as I sat up. Channing didn't move back, his grey green eyes searching mine, trying to find out just what was happening to me. I smiled softly as he brushed a few loose strands of hair out of my face._

"_I love trouble." Channing said softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips, I froze at first then settled into his kiss. He pulled away and stroked my bruised cheek. "So what's happening to you?" He asked softly looking at the cuts all over my face. I took his hand and pulled it away from my face resting it on my lap._

"_They're still looking for you." I said softly looking into his eyes. I felt Channing stiffen as he looked back at me. His face dropping to a plain expression._

"_The Campbell's did this to you?" Channing growled squeezing my hand a little._

"_No," I coughed out as a pain shot up my side. The ribs were healing slowly, but healing. "It's not them."_

"_Then who?" Channing asked softening slightly._

"_A demon," I said softly closing my eyes slowly and opening them again. "His name is Crowley... he's the king-"_

"_Crowley? Yeah I've herd of the son of a bitch!" Channing growled looking away. He was pissed, really pissed. I sighed softly and squeezed his hand slightly making Channing look at me. The rage in his grey green eyes burnt into me._

"_He's dangerous, really dangerous Chan, you have to stay away." I said firmly._

"_No way." Channing said getting up from the bed and shaking his head as he walked away. He stopped and turned to face me again. "This son of a bitch isn't going get away with hurting you!"_

"_Chan!" I yelled getting his attention as I stood up. I fell back onto the bed and sighed. Channing rushed over and bobbed down to my level._

"_Megan?" He looked worried. "Are you ok?"_

"_Peachy." I said reaching round to my back. As I brought my hand forward I saw Channing's eye widen._

"_Megan..." Channing said looking at my hand in shock._

"_There's a silver bullet lodged in my back." I said pushing through the pain. "I... it's moving. I'm not sure how much damage it's already done."_

"_Then this is just another reason to come and save you." Channing said taking my blood soaked hand._

"_This is a trap Chan! He wants you! He's using our connection to get you! Just, just stay the hell away! Please!" I begged as a pain shot through my back._

"_Then what? I can't leave you with him, he'll kill you!" Channing growled in frustration._

"_You got a better plan?" I asked trying my best to smile._

"_What... what about Payton? Or Sam?" Channing asked as he thought out loud. "What if I call them?"_

"_I... I don't think... I don't know..." I said as my back twitched. "This is really dangerous Chan, I can't risk this being you." I said softly taking his face in my hands and kissing him softly._

* * *

I woke in a different room, it was a nicer room, if you can call having an actual bed to sleep on nicer. I wasn't sure how long as I was out, but I had a good idea it had been at least a couple of days. I sat up and my back gave me a shot of pain to fully wake me up. I glanced at my wrist's and sure enough they had healed, most of my injuries had healed except my back. I reached around and there was still a fresh wet patch. I sighed looking at the blood on my hand as I wiped it onto the bed sheets.

"They're silk... please don't to that." Crowley said walking over to me. I sighed as he noticed the bloody hands. "Seems like you've got a little problem there."  
"Yeah well I'll be fine." I huffed pushing my hair out my face as I glared at him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Crowley said standing by the side of the bed. "See that bullet, it's moving... who knows the damage it might do."

"Tell me something I don't know Crowley." I groaned.

"I can fix you like this," He said clicking his fingers. "All I need is-"

"Not going to happen. I don't know how many times I have to tell you." I growled shaking my head.

"Megan, I like you, for a hunter you've got some guts." Crowley said sitting on the bed by the side of me. "If you weren't on Team Freewill, I could really use you. So, seeing you this, well weak, it's actually slightly upsetting."

"My heart bleeds." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Just tell me where he is, tell me where to find him." Crowley said looking at me dead in the eyes. I picked up on his frustration and I smiled leaning closer. My back twinged in pain as I lent forwards but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"I'll tell you," I whispered and then head butted Crowley back. "When Hell freezes over." I snapped grinning as his hands went to his nose.

"You little bitch!" Crowley growled back handing my cheek as he stood up from the bed. "I tried to be nice," Crowley said shaking his head. "I tried to show you the error of your ways, tried to play nice and I get this... so screw you. I'm through being nice." Crowley said and disappeared.

"Great." I said sarcastically as I rested back in the bed.

* * *

Two hours later a couple of demons dragged me out of the bed and took me back to the room with no windows. As they dragged me to the room I clocked the place, it was some large building. It had lots of smaller rooms, most seemed to be filled with monsters, the place was well built and the windows seemed secure. When we got to the room the guys tied me up in the middle of the room.

"Hey, if you wanted me tied up, you could have asked boys." I joked as they finished typing me up and left. A few seconds later Crowley and Christian walked in. Christian grinned at me as he held something in his hands. I wasn't sure what it was but I raised an eye brow.

"Now I want answers." Crowley said coldly grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of me. Christian walked over to me and showed me what he had in his hands. It was a whip, but it had silver cat a nine tails, each with a silver ball at the end.

"We're going to have a lot of fun." Christian whispered into my ear before walking behind me.

"Kinky, I like it." I joked as I watched Crowley. "But I never thought you were one to watch."

"I love a good show just as much as the next man." Crowley replied plainly.

"Curtain up." Christian joked before I felt the first lash. It wasn't a feeling I liked, the burning sensation of the silver was quickly fallowed by the screaming raw pain of silver touching already tender skin. I closed my mouth tight and breathed through it.

"That all you got Princess?" I asked as the pain dulled.

"Just getting warmed up." He replied as he lashed me again. I clamped my mouth shut again and held it tight as the pain started to dull again. Crowley just sat there watching as for about half an hour Princess laid into me with the whip. As the time went on the pain was getting worse, silver burn on silver burn was something my body wasn't used to and it was one thing I hated. The next lash hit and I couldn't take it any more, I went from strong and silent, to muffled noises to full out screams.

"Arh!" I screamed as the lash fell to the floor. Crowley had sat there the whole time watching, and not showing any sign of life. As I screamed he glanced to Christian and stood up.

"Give me his location." He said walking over to stand in front of me. "And this will stop, hell I might even take the bullet out of your spine."

"I... I.." I said breathlessly as I shook my head. Crowley nodded to Christian and he whipped me again. I screamed as the lash with silver ripped through my flesh like a knife through butter.

"Tell me." Crowley said looking into my eyes. I looked to the floor. My body was badly beaten and there was not much more I could take.

"I... don't … I don't know... it's the truth." I said looking back up at him. Crowley stared at me for a few more moments while he decided if I was telling the truth or not. He grunted and walked back over to his chair. Princess whipped me again and I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks. "It's the truth!" I screamed dropping my head. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I wanted the pain to stop, I needed the pain to stop, just long enough for my body to heal, even if it was only a little.

"Hello Luke." I herd Crowley say and my head shot up. He was on the phone and I pulled on the ropes. Crowley hit the speaker button and smiled at me.

"_Is this Crowley?_" Channing asked sounding angry.

"Yeah, and I have something of yours here." Crowley smirked and suddenly I felt Christian sticking his fingers in my bullet wound and wiggling them. I felt the bullet move and I screamed out in pain as I lost all feeling in my legs.

"_Megan! You hurt her again you son of a bitch and I will rip your heart out and show you it before I kill you!_" Channing growled.

"Oh Luke come on," Crowley joked as he walked over to me. "We both know your not in any position to be calling the shots." There was a pause and I shook my head as a tear escaped.

"_What do you want?_" Channing asked sounding defeated.

"You." Crowley said smiling at me. "You can sense her, you know where to come to."

"_You'll let her go?_" Channing asked plainly. Crowley stood there and looked at me. I was so mad and upset and damn tired. "_Crowley!_"

"We'll see. You've got three hours, bring any company and she dies." Crowley said hanging up and smirking at me.

"I will rip your throat out." I said glaring at Crowley.

"I think it's a little tricky to do in a wheel chair, don't you?" Crowley smirked as he clicked his fingers. The ropes that were holding me up loosened and I fell to the floor in a heap. That pretty much described how I felt, a heap. I forced myself to look back up at Crowley. I glared as Christian walked out the room.

"I will kill you." I threatened as Crowley looked slightly uncomfortable.

"We'll see." He said and vanished. I dropped my head and curled up into a ball.

* * *

The pain, the pain wasn't enough, I deserved more. I deserved a hell of a lot more. I'd handed Channing over to Crowley on a plate. Just like that, he'd be in my position and probably end up dead. _It was my fault. I should have known it was a trap, I should have gone for my gun. _Me being sloppy and too concerned with my feelings made this happen. Me alone. I was mad at myself, so mad I could scream and rip the world in two. If I could move. The bullet had moved, there was no doubt. I couldn't feel my legs any more. I couldn't move anything below my waist. I wasn't sure how permanent the damage would be, if I could get the bullet out, there was a chance my wolf power could heal me, a chance. I was still pretty much in the heap on the floor. Tears streaked down my cheeks and had begun to dry. I'd cried for what felt like hours, I was sure it wasn't but with no way of knowing the time I wasn't sure.

"I... I... can't..." I sobbed then slammed my fists onto the cold floor. "Payton!" I screamed looking to the ceiling. "Payton I need you!" I screamed in a hoarse voice looking up at the ceiling. Nothing happened. "Damn it Payton! I'm not joking!" I screamed as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please... Pay, I need help... please..." I sobbed as I curled into a ball. I started to rock back and forth as I sobbed.

"_Megan? Megan where are you?_" I herd Payton's voice ask. I put my head up and looked around. I couldn't see him.

"Where.. where are you?" I sobbed sounding confused as I looked around.

"_I can't find you... Megan, where are you?_" Payton asked and then I realised the voice was coming from within my mind.

"I.. I don't know. I... I really need help." I said softly so that if there was any demons near by they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"_What's happening? Are you ok?_" Payton asked sounding worried.

"No... oh God no..." I sobbed. "Crowley... the bastard's trick me. I'm hurt bad Pay, I... I can't move my legs... and, and, and Channing..." I cursed under my breath as I thought of Channing.

"_Can't feel your legs? Megan what did he do?_" Payton asked seriously. "_What's this got to do with Channing?_"

"There's a silver bullet lodged in my spine... its not important. Channing's coming. He cant! Crowley will kill him to get the location of Purgatory! You need to keep him away! Please!" I begged wiping the tears away from eyes.

"_I... Megan, I don't know where you are..._" I herd the worry in Payton's voice.

"Find Channing, he'll know where I am. Please hurry!" I begged.

"_I'll see what I can do... just hang in there baby girl._" Payton said softly and as he said baby girl tears started to roll down my cheeks.

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

War sucks, you know? All that happens is people die, nothing really changes and in the end its the innocent people who pay for it. It had been so long since I was in a real war that I'd almost forgot. But Cass needed my help and I just stayed on the side lines with that whole Apocalypse thing, so I really needed to choose a side. That and the fact Raphael visited me and told me to choose his side or die. I wasn't a big fan of him, he was always one for the dramatics... Long story, short, I picked Castiel's side instead.

And for choosing Castiel's side I had to help him defeat Raph. Oh my life was a barrel of laughs these days. I was on Earth searching for two things, firstly– I wanted to find a decent beer and secondly – I was looking for Balthazar. Neither were going so well. I was stood in the middle of a desert trying to track my brother. He wasn't well known for being easy to track and in the past he'd shown me a lot of tricks to hide.

"Well this is a complete waste of time." I sighed clicking my fingers. The next second I was stood in the middle of a city close to the desert I was in. I sighed looking around and finding a familiar bar. I smiled as I walked in, the air con hitting me with the sweet coldness that helped. I walked up to the bar where the closest thing to an angel on earth stood. I flashed my sexy grin as her eyes flicked up and noticed me stood there.

"Payton..." She grinned grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and opening it for me.

"Asya how long as it been?" I asked taking the bottle and leaving my hand over hers for a few more seconds then I needed to. She smiled at me then her smile suddenly dropped.

"Three months." She barked shaking her head as I took a long drink of the ice cold beer. Asya's bar was the best this side of the Atlantic.

"I've been busy..." I sighed leaning on the bar.

"Sure angel boy." She replied rolling her brown eyes. I laughed softly before handing over some money. "So what's brought you back round?" She asked softly.

"The same thing as before, my brother..." I sighed as I looked back at Asya. She gave me a small sympathetic smile and held my hand. When I first met Asya she'd been having a little demon trouble. I was in town looking for Balthazar and lent a hand, that was when Asya was introduced to the life. She nick named me angel boy because of my blonde hair and blue eyes... she thought I was just a hunter with a big family.

"You'll find him Payton. I know you will." She sighed and gave me her version of the puppy dog look. I smirked and took another sip of beer.

"I know." I said and winked. Asya laughed and rolled her eyes again standing up straight.

"So how can I help?" She asked smiling at me.

"Got a room?" I asked flashing her my grin again.

"Yeah actually," She said leaning forward. "But just for you." She added winking at me. I chuckled and downed my beer. Asya handed me a key and I went up to Asya's flat above the bar. The place was nice enough, simple and smart. She had photo's of her friends and family dotted around. I found the spare room and walked in, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. The heat was getting to me, don't get me wrong I liked the sun, hell I liked the heat most of the time, but the heat in the desert was a dry heat, a dry dusty heat. _This place needs rain..._ I thought as I looked around to make sure I was alone.

"Cass?" I said looking to the ceiling. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and I turned to see my brother stood behind me.

"Raziel." Cass said looking at me. "Have you managed to find him?"

"No... I'm telling you, if Balthazar doesn't want to be found, we're not going to find him." I sighed getting up and walking over to the window. Outside everyone was going by doing normal things.

"That might be so but we need to find him." Castiel said seriously and I turned back to face him.

"Yeah, yeah I know bro..." I sighed pushing my hair out of my face. "I just think maybe I should be doing something else... we're wasting time looking for him."

"Balthazar would be a strong ally." Castiel explained.

"Yeah... dude I get it." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"You are frustrated with the situation." Castiel said plainly and I chuckled softly.

"Super... just super.." I said sarcastically. Castiel looked at me confused.

"You do not mean that." Cass said and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't." I sighed.

"Then what is wrong?" Cass asked confused. I looked at Cass for a few seconds. _What's wrong with me? What's wrong?_

"I'm in a war with my brothers, we're killing our brothers!" I said raising my voice as I shook my head. "This is stupid! We shouldn't be fighting! There's... there's god know what happening out there," I said pointing to the window behind me "Hunters are facing so many messed up monsters! Vampires strong in day light! Werewolves in half moon! All sort's of things that is just messed up! And your out here wanting me to find Balthazar!" I yelled getting mad with myself. Cass stood there for a few seconds and studied me hard.

"This is to do with Megan and Channing." Cass said plainly. I ran a hand over my face.

"If I'm out here... I can't protect her from him... from what's going to happen." I said turning back to face the window.

"This has to play out in it's own way. You know we don't have the um I believe the term is man power, to watch her." Cass said plainly. I let out a sarcastic laugh and shook my head.

"Man power... we're angel's we're meant to be more then men..." I sighed resting my head against the cold glass of the window. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Cass stood there.

"I promise brother, I will return you to her side as soon as possible." Cass said and left. I rested against the cold glass again and closed my eyes.

"I just hope I'm not too late." I whispered to myself.

* * *

That night I went back downstairs and found the bar was nearly empty. I saw Asya cleaning a few glasses as the last few people finished their drinks. I walked over to her and gave her an half smile.

"You ok angel boy?" Asya asked as she saw me.

"Sure thing, why wouldn't it be?" I smirked and she looked at me. She sighed tapping the bar stool in front of me. I straddled the bar stool in front of her and she took my hands.

"I herd you're voice raised earlier." Asya said seriously. "Are you sure everything's ok? You know if you need any help, even, you know, freaky help, I'd help you out." I smiled. That was Asya, she was always one to help you, even if it meant she had to go out of her way.

"It's just trying to find my bro... but don't worry honey, I can handle it." I said giving her a warm smile. She nodded and grabbed another beer out for me.

"You're an angel." I joked as she passed me a beer.

"I know, I know..." She sighed rolling her eyes. I sat there and chatted to Asya about random stuff until I herd some faint noise. At first I wasn't sure what it was... then I herd it again.

"_Payton!_" I herd the faint noise and then I herd something else. "_Payton I need you!_" I realised it was Megan. Hearing her voice my blood ran cold and I sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" Asya asked looking confused.

"My phone, I need to get it... sorry." I said grabbing my phone and rushing off upstairs. As I went up I herd her voice again. She sounded upset and I needed to help her. "_Damn it Payton! I'm not joking!_" She screamed as I reached the room."_Please... Pay, I need help... please..._"

"Megan? Megan where are you?" I said trying to find where she was. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I got nothing. I started to panic, there wasn't much you could really hide from an angel and the fact she was hidden was worrying.

"_Where.. where are you?_" She asked sobbing. Her sobbing was breaking my heart.

"I can't find you... Megan, where are you?" Payton asked again trying to find her.

"_I.. I don't know. I... I really need help._" She said softly. Her tone of voice was really starting to worry me. I knew she was a strong person, someone who didn't tend to break easy. It was something that I loved about her. Real guts. But she broken, I could hear it clear in her voice.

"What's happening? Are you ok?" Payton asked worried.

"_No... oh God no..._" She sobbed. "_Crowley... the bastard's trick me. I'm hurt bad Pay, I... I can't move my legs... and, and, and Channing..._" She cursed under my breath. As soon as she said she couldn't move her legs my heart stopped and a bad feeling took over my stomach.

"Can't feel your legs? Megan what did he do?" I asked seriously, I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. "What's this got to do with Channing?"

"_There's a silver bullet lodged in my spine... its not important. Channing's coming. He cant! Crowley will kill him to get the location of Purgatory! You need to keep him away! Please!_" She begged, it sounded like she was crying again.

"I... Megan, I don't know where you are..." I said trying my best to keep the anger, worry and fear out of my voice.

"_Find Channing, he'll know where I am. Please hurry!_" She begged.

"I'll see what I can do... just hang in there baby girl." I said softly and took a deep breath. She was in trouble, there was no doubt about it. It cut me up inside knowing she was hurt, alone and scared. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and raced downstairs. As I rushed down the stairs I bumped into Asya.

"Where's the fire?" She asked as I grabbed her to stop her from falling down the stairs.

"I gotta go! I'm sorry! I.. I gotta-" I started to panic. I realised I wasn't sure how to find Channing.

"Ok, go! Just call me when you can angel boy." Asya said stepping aside so I could get down the stairs. I paused smiling at her.

"You're the angel." I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the bar.

* * *

I blinked and I was running down a street in America. I ran down into an alley and caught my breath. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I needed to find Channing. He was the only one who knew where Megan would be. I took a deep breath and searched the world. Within seconds I found him.

"Gotcha!" I grinned opening my eyes and found myself in an apartment in New York.

"Payton?" Channing said looking at me confused. He was mid packing.

"Where's Megan?" I asked seriously.  
"I.. I'm.." Channing returned to packing his packing his bag. I walked over to him and grabbed his bag.

"Channing where is Megan." I asked as he looked up at me. I stopped backing his bag and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I could see how worried he was, he cared about her.

"Crowley's got her... he wants me." Channing explained. "I'm going, you're not going to stop me."

"Hey, I need a location here." I said firmly. Channing nodded and walked over to a draw. He pulled out a map and laid it on his bed.

"I'm not sure where..." He sighed and then closed his eyes. I felt a wave of heat wash over me and I looked to Channing. He opened his eyes and I saw the change. Channing had realised his wolf side, I'd seen it in Megan a hundred times but this was the first time I'd seen him do it. He looked down at the map and seem to zone in on one place. "Here. She's here." He said pointing to the map.

"Are you sure?" I asked walking over and clocking the location. Channing turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Ok... ok I believe you." I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"I need to leave now if I'm going to reach her in time." Channing said grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked fallowing Channing out of his apartment.

"You." He smirked throwing his bag into his car. "Get the Winchester, hell get other angels, just get help and get to us in time!" He said climbing into the car.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he started the car.

"Stall as long as I can!" Channing shouted and started the car.

"Good plan." I joked as I watched the car drive off, probably breaking a few speeding laws.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I stared at my feet. I tried to move them but nothing happened. I slammed my fist down onto the floor. I'd been trying for hours now and I still hadn't got any closer to moving them.

"Damn it!" I growled as I hit the floor. I herd laughing and looked up to see Christian stood there watching me. "Bite me Princess!" I growled glaring at him.

"When you can reach me." He chuckled leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked watching him closely.

"Boss wants me to move you." He said pushing himself off the wall and walked over to me. He bobbed down to my level and looked into my eyes. "But I wanted to have some fun first."

"I don't care if I can move my legs or not, I will kill you if you touch me." I growled. Christian looked into my eyes the smile slipped away from his face. He stood back up and walked around to the back of me. In a blink of an eye I was sat in a chair in the middle of a large room. I looked around confused, I was alone. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I looked around. There was nothing, no one around. I sighed as I sat there trying to figure out what Crowley was up to. Then I felt it. I felt the pull. I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. Sure enough seconds later the door opened and Channing came running into the room.

"Megan! Thank god your ok!" He said racing over to me. He bobbed down to my level and smiled at me.

"What the hell are you doing here Chan? I told you to stay away!" I cried shaking my head as the pit of my stomach turned.

"Don't worry I've got a plan." Channing said smiling at me sweetly. Before he could say anything else he went flying back into a wall.

"Channing!" I screamed, helpless to do anything. Crowley walked in with Christian and another couple of demons. The demons grabbed Channing and wrapped him in silver rope.

"Well hello Alpha." Crowley said walking over to the side of me and grinning. "I told you we'd get him."

"Don't do this Crowley. I mean it, you hurt him and I will kill you." I threatened as the stunt demons dragged Channing over.

"Don't worry Megan, he wont hurt me." Channing said in a cocky tone.

"That so?" Crowley asked looking at Channing.

"Yeah." Channing said plainly.

"And why would that be?" Crowley asked plainly.

"Because I know where Purgatory is." Channing said plainly. Crowley's eyes widened and he looked at me. I was just as shocked, I looked back and Channing and he held a plain face. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth, I wasn't sure which scared me more either. Channing knowing the location or worse he thinking he could out smart Crowley.

"So where is it?" Crowley asked plainly.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Channing laughed shaking his head. "Let Megan go, and take the bullet out of her back."

"I'm sorry but who do you think I am?" Crowley asked plainly. The pair held a look between them. It was strange.

"The one who needs the information I have." Channing replied with a cocky smile. Crowley let out half a laugh and looked back at me.

"Well I'll say one thing for your lover boy, he's got guts." Crowley said and then turned back to him. "Tell me or things are going to get nasty in here."

"Let her go, take the bullet out, and then we'll talk." Channing replied with a serious face. Crowley shook his head looking down at the floor.

"You don't understand." Crowley said and drew his hand into a fist, suddenly a burning sensation went through my spine and I grabbed hold of the chair with both hands to stop myself from screaming out. "I hold the cards."

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Chan screamed and Crowley opened his hand and the pain dulled.

"Bastard." I growled looking up at Crowley, he smirked at me and then turned back to Channing.

"Location." He said firmly. Channing looked at me and took a deep breath. I felt the wave of heat rush over me. It took my breath as it washed over me. It felt like a warm blanket on a cold winters day. It felt nice. Suddenly Chan had snapped the neck of one of the guys holding him and had the other by the throat choking him out. Unfortunately Christian had grabbed hold of me and had a silver knife to my throat.

"Stop it!" Crowley barked and Channing looked over to see me. His wolf grey green eyes were burning with a rage and he tightened his grip. "Let him go or she dies now." Crowley said sounding angry.

"Kill the son's of bitches." I smirked and Christian tugged on my head. I rolled my eyes and Channing looked from me to Crowley. He broke the demons neck and dropped his body to the floor. Crowley sighed rubbing his temples.

"Did you have to kill them? I mean do you realise how hard it is to find good demons these days?" Crowley sighed looking back up at Chan.

"Let her go or he's next." Chan growled pointing to Christian. His voice was so deep and animalistic it was damn right scary. Crowley looked over at Christian and then back to Chan.

"No." He said simply and waved his hand sending Chan clear across the room and up. Crashing him into the wall and then down to the floor knocking him out cold. Christian moved the blade away from my neck and smirked as he walked over picking Channing up.

"I seriously am getting bored of this shit." I huffed as Crowley looked over to me.

"Megan my dear, your Alpha knows where Purgatory is, I'm going to make him tell me... one way or another." Crowley sighed.

* * *

I should have known when Crowley had said one way or another that I would be that way. He strung me up, feet dangling on the floor in a room. He tied Channing in silver rope to a chair facing me and left us. Channing was still out cold and I was really starting to run out of idea's. I stood there watching him breath softly. Half of me wished he'd listened and stayed away. The other half liked he had the guts to show, I didn't know Channing before his accident, before he forgot who he was, but from the guy I knew he was amazing. He didn't know anything of the hunter life, barely knew about himself when we met. But he'd shown, ready to take on a tough son of a bitch demon like Crowley. He was either dumb or clever, I wasn't sure which yet. I watched as he stirred and slowly opened the grey green orbs of his eyes. He blinked a few times and then a small sleepy smile crossed his lips.

"Hey gorgeous." He smirked then glanced down at the ropes around him and frowned.

"You ok?" I asked softly as he looked back up at me.

"Of course!" He smirked flicking some of his hair out of his face. I sighed and he looked at me with furrowed brows again. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"No." I huffed and tugged on the ropes a little. "I've... I don't know how we're going to get out of this." I admitted.

"With style and grace." Chan joked but I didn't laugh.

"This is serious Chan, Crowley wants the address of Purgatory and he will do anything to get it." I said seriously. Channing shifted his weight a little and cleared his throat.

"Yeah I know Meg." He sighed.

"Do, do you really know where it is?" I asked softly, the question scared me as much as knowing the answer would. Channing didn't answer, he just looked into my eyes with such and intense stair. I sighed.

"A lot's changed since New York." Channing said coldly. "I... I've started to remember things about Luke, about me. More about my past..."

"You're past." I said and waited for him to elaborate.

"Yeah," Chan hlaf laughed half sighed. "Man... you got no idea some of the stuff I've seen."

"How old are you?" I asked carefully.

"Let's just say I look good for my age." Chan laughed softly. Before we could speak more Crowley walked in with Christian.

"Glad to see your up Luke." Crowley smirked as the pair walked over to me.

"Crowley." Chan said tipping his head to the demon. "Been a long time hasn't it?"

"I'd say so." Crowley smirked shaking his head. "I'd herd you'd had a little case of amnesia."

"Yeah well it's fading." Chan replied. "Oh and it's Channing now, not Luke."

"I see." Crowley said nodding. The chat was so polite it was weird. "Now, Channing, give me the location of Purgatory."

"No." Channing said plainly.

"Please?" Crowley laughed.

"No." Channing replied firmly. "No deals until she's out of here, bullet free and alive." Crowley turned to me and then looked back at Channing.

"You know Luke, sorry Channing, you're slipping. Back in the day, you'd never let a bit of skirt get in the way of business." Crowley said firmly.

"Times change Crowley." Channing said firmly. Crowley sighed nodding and then looked at Christian. He walked over to me and started to cut nick's in my arms with a silver knife, the blood flowed down my arms and dropped onto the floor. It almost sounded like rain, almost. Chan pulled against the silver ropes and earned himself a few burns in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled as the silver stinging was replaced by the uneasy feeling that his was only the beginning of it all.

"Tell me where it is," Crowley said walking over to Channing. "Or you will sit there and watch as we kill her slowly." Crowley growled looking Channing dead in the eye. The feelings of angry, frustration, guilt washed towards me. I took a deep breath and glanced to the floor, the blood pool's were a deep red but I knew the cuts were already healing.

"I-" Channing opened his mouth.

"No!" I yelled and looked up as both Chan and Crowley turned to me. "Don't say anything! It doesn't matter Chan! I was meant to die a long time ago! Don't say anything! I mean it!"

"Shut her up already!" Crowley barked to Christian, the demon smirked as he turned to me and plunged the knife into my stomach twisting it before pulling it back out. I screamed and looked up to the ceiling as the pain rushed through my body. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked down, catching Channing's eye. I saw the sadness in his eyes as he looked at me, the guilt washed over me as we stared at each other. Things started to get spotty in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times and shook my head as I tried to keep awake. As my eyes closed I herd Crowley speak.

"Don't worry Luke, I'll give you a couple of hours to watch her, maybe I'll send Christian back in to finish the job, then we'll talk mate." Crowley chucked and I passed out.

* * *

Ok so what did you all think? Did you like the cameo? Did you like the chapter? As always, Reviews=Love=Happy Author, so come on, let me know what you thought, please?


	11. Caged Heat

Ok, so I know I said I had a lot of work heading my way, so I wrote this ahead of time so you guys could still get your fix. I hope you all liked the orginal chapter, I wasn't sure if it worked or not... Fingers crossed it did. I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing it lets me know I'm heading down the right road with the story. Ok a quick note about this chapter. I tried to stick to the story but yeah there really wasn't that much I could do with it, so that's why this chapter is a little shorter than normal... sorry guys. I hope you still enjoy it anyway!  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal Characters and Events. The rest belong to The C.W/ Supernatural writters ect...

* * *

It had been days, maybe longer since Crowley snatched me from the warehouse and used me as bait to get Channing to come to him. I was beaten badly, broken bones, and cuts decorated every inch of me at one time or another during my stay with Crowley. That wasn't so bad, not really, because my wolf side could heal it all. Every scratch, every broken bone. Well almost every scratch... I had a silver bullet lodged in my spine, it had done some pretty nasty damage already. I had lost all feeling in my legs and I was still bleeding from the wound, it made me weak and pretty much useless, which I hated.  
Then there was Channing, like an idiot he showed. And boy did Crowley take full advantage of that. Daily I was strung up in front of Channing and beaten. It was Crowley's method of getting Chan to talk, I guess you could say lucky he hadn't talked yet. Chan seem to know where Purgatory was or at least how to get there and that was a whole new level of scary I didn't want to touch at the moment. All I really wanted was to get the bullet out of my back. I was sure if both me and Chan charged the place with our wolf powers we'd be able to get out, at least far enough away to call for help. But in my weakened state, I wasn't even sure if I could get out of this alive.

"So I was thinking when we get out of here, drinks and movie?" Channing joked, he was in the cell next to me. I smiled, if it wasn't for him I think I would have crumbled a long time ago.

"Sure, as long as it isn't a chick flick or a horror film!" I shouted back shaking my head.

"Agreed, but no way am I sitting through another Fast and Furious!" Chan laughed.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" I shouted back resting my head against the cold walls, it helped with the pain in my back.

"It really was!" Channing joked and we both laughed. We fell silent and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. _This is all my fault, I got us in here, I got us trapped. I should have just run, something, called for the guys, anything... damn it I am such a fool. We're not going to make it out of this one alive, no way. _A tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away sighing softly to myself.

"You've gone quiet! Stop thinking!" Chan shouted slamming his hand against the cold wall.

"Who said I was thinking?" I smirked as I felt the guilt roll in my stomach. Sure I tried to act like everything was fine but it really wasn't, no matter how much I pretended.

"I can hear it in your voice! Come on Megan, it's not so bad. You know we'll get out of here. Both of us!" Channing shouted back. I couldn't answer him, I honestly believed we were screwed.

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

So I roughly knew where they were. It wasn't enough, and I had no clue as to where to find Megan or Channing. I knew the longer she stayed with a silver bullet in her back the worse it would become. I sighed taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I searched Heaven and Earth for Castiel. If anyone would have the power to find them, he would. I searched the whole of Heaven and couldn't find him. It was a little weird since it was next to impossible to tear him away from up there lately. I sighed and tried to search Earth, sure enough I found him with the Winchesters no less. I grinned and blinked. When I opened my eyes I was stood in a worn down house, Cass was watching... well I think it was Porn and the boys were reading at a table.

"Ok, this wasn't what I was expecting you to be doing bro and now I feel slightly awkward." I joked turning to the guys. "You're letting him watch porn in the same room? What about the rules?"

"No, he... he just started watching it." Dean groaned shaking his head.

"It is very complex." Castiel pipped up still watching the TV.

"Uh huh!" I said and gave the boys a worried look.

"Cass turn it off!" Dean barked. "What are you doing here anyway?" Dean asked walking over to me. Me and Dean, well we didn't get on so well. In fact it had been said that Dean may have hated me... a little. You know in the old, I see you near me again without a good reason you wont be breathing again kinda way. Which actually wouldn't matter to me since I didn't breath but I didn't point that out. I had no intentioned of making things more strained between us.

"Megan needs your help." I said plainly and Cass turned to look at me confused.

"What? Why? What's happened?" Dean asked instantly sounding worried. I knew he loved Megan, all of Heaven knew it. It was one of the things I intended to help flourish if I got my way.

"I, I'm not sure. Look Cass I need your help. I need to find Crowley – fast." I said firmly looking at my brother.

"I can not locate him." Cass said looking at me from the sofa.

"You haven't even looked!" I yelled and took a deep breath running a hand through my hair.

"What's Megan needing help got to do with Crowley?" Sam asked plainly looking up from the table.

"Like you care." I muttered and Dean glared at me. "She's... Crowley's got her. Used her as bait to get Channing. He wants the location of Purgatory." I said looking back at Cass.

"Raziel, I am unable to locate him. We are also trying to find him." Cass said plainly.

"Wait, wait wait! What do you mean use her as bait? Why didn't she say when she called? Why hasn't she just wolfed out and broke out? What aren't you telling us angel boy?" Dean asked firmly. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I shook my head.

"Dean," I said softly turning to him. He had a right to know, but I didn't want to upset him more than he already was.

"Damn it Payton! Tell me now!" Dean growled getting hold of my open shirt. Sam stood up and walked up to his brothers side placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean pushed me back a couple of steps while he continued to glare at me. I looked at Cass for help.

"_She's got a silver bullet in her back, she's lost the feeling in her legs. We need to find her now brother._" I thought to Cass.

"_You must tell Dean, he will not aid you otherwise._" Cass thought back and I sighed heavy before looking back at Dean.

"She's hurt, pretty bad. That's why we need to find her ASAP." I said softly. I saw the second where the information sunk into Dean. The fear in his eyes for that second and then he went straight back to Dean Winchester, hunter killer bad ass mother fu-

"Is there anyway to track her or Channing?" Sam asked softly. Soulless Sam was big talk in Heaven, half the army on Castiel's side wondered if it was a good thing to even let him live. They soon got told to keep stum. I may not have been the kids biggest fan, but I knew Megan cared for him, so I had to keep an eye out for him. In heaven at least.

"Tried it already, best I got is a rough location, but it's too big to narrow down to possible locations." I sighed pulling a map out of my back pocket. Before anyone could talk someone knocked on the door. Dean pushed past me and opened the door letting a bold guy walk in, Samuel Winchester. He smelt like a hunter but there was something about him, I couldn't put my finger on him, I just knew not to trust him.

"This what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" Samuel asked looking at the TV and Cass, who by this time had turned back to watch the TV.

"We're not supposed to talk about it." Cass said dryly as Sam turned the TV off.

"Why are you here, Samuel?" Dean sighed looking at the older man. There was a clear tension between the three men in the room and thankfully for once it wasn't aimed at me.

"It's what Mary would want. Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there." Samuel said showing us a map with a location marked. The location was within the area Channing had narrowed down for me. "That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know. Only been outside the places, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period."

"Well, thanks." Dean said taking the map.

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Samuel sighed and headed for the door.

"Come with us." Sam asked and Samuel paused at the door turning back to face us all.

"I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal." Samuel replied before walking out of the room.

"Well he seems like a douche." I said plainly and Dean smirked. "Why are you guys going after Crowley if you didn't know about Megan?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I want my soul back." Sam said plainly. I nodded slowly and glanced at Cass. "What?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Nothing, I didn't realise you could get it back." I lied. Truth was I wasn't sure how the hell they intended to put his soul back in. Hell wasn't a pretty place, but being trapped with Michael and Lucifer for god knows how long, it wasn't going to be nice having his soul back.

"Look we have a location on Crowley now, we need to move on this." Dean barked still glaring at me slightly.

"Sure dude, but I need a minute with Cass, ok?" I asked looking over at Castiel.

* * *

We walked outside and I lent against the Impala. It was a beautiful car, I'll give Dean that. He had a good taste. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"You were not meant to be watching her Raziel." Cass said shaking his head he sounded annoyed.

"And I wasn't! I was in Egypt looking for Balthazar as you asked me to bro!" I grunted rolling my neck on my shoulders. The whole situation was stressful and I wasn't used to stress.

"Then what happened?" Cass asked confused. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I... I don't know. She called for me, I herd her. I didn't think I was meant to be able to do that Cass. You promised me I wouldn't hear anything." I said pushing myself off the car.

"I do not understand..." Cass said looking confused.

"We're wasting time here. She needs help. She needs to get away from _him_." I huffed pushing my hair out of my face.

"Agreed. This situation is getting more complex by the second." Cass said looking at me. "But the war is still raging in Heaven we can not both be on Earth. Brother I need you in Heaven to fight in my place."

"You've got generals for that shit Cass! I am not letting her die! You, you can't ask me to go when I know how hurt she is!" I growled walking away from him.

"Raziel!" Cass barked and I turned to look at my brother. "You know how important the battle is."

"And you know how important she is! Come on Cass! Don't do this!" I begged shaking my head in frustration.

"You must go to Heaven, fight in my place. I promise I will do everything in my power to return with her." Cass said walking up to me.

"I know... but this whole thing... and now with Sam's soul! Have you, I mean do you ever realise what his soul will be like? How damaged?" I asked shaking my head.

"I am aware of the dangers." Castiel said softly.

"Do they?" I asked pointing to the house.

"I will inform them in time." Cass said plainly. "But please for now Raziel, go back to Heaven, help in the battle."

"I swear Cass, if you don't bring her back from this... I'll I will leave the whole damn universe." I threatened shaking my head.

"I will return with her brother." Cass said softly. I shook my head and went back up to heaven.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

Megan was hurt. She was in danger and she was with Crowley. My blood was boiling just thinking about it. She left and some how Crowley got his hands on her. I was pissed to say the least.

"We'll get her back." Sam said breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at my baby brother and sighed.

"That obvious huh?" I half joked shaking my head softly.

"You love her. It's that simple." Sam replied. "Looks like Payton's gone. We should go tell Meg about everything." Sam said looking out the window.

"We're not telling her about Megan. Right?" I threatened Sam. He'd changed so much without a soul and it felt like I had to keep a constant eye on him just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Sam nodded and we walked out. Castiel walked over to our side as Meg and her crew showed up. She smiled at Cass.

"Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we working with these abominations?" Cass asked looking at me.

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meatsuit all dewy." Meg joked winking at Cass. I sighed rolling my eyes again.

"Alright, simmer down. We know where Crowley is." I said plainly.

"Great. Do tell." Meg asked looking at me.

"Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead." Sam scoffed.

"You boys have serious abandonment issues, you know that?" Meg said looking at both of us.

"We'll show you, alright? But we're all going together." Sam said plainly.

"What, I'm just supposed to trust you?" Meg asked scoffing herself.

"No, you're not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute." Sam said holding his hand out.

"No, I'm not that stupid." Meg replied sarcastically.

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?" Sam asked plainly. Meg handed over Ruby's knife and he looked at it for a few seconds before killing the demon who looked like he wanted to kiss me earlier. I jumped a little, I wasn't expecting my brother to be so cold blooded. Then again the guy stood next to me wasn't my brother, was he. "You saw him. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favour." Sam said looking at all of us and then started to walk off.

"Hey! You just gonna keep that?" Meg snapped as Sam walked off. He turned back at look at us all.

"You took this from us. I'm taking it back. We leave in one hour." Sam said plainly and we went back into the house.

* * *

I was packing up for the hunt. Trying to gather as much as I could carry because in all honesty I had no idea how bad it was going to be in Crowley's little demon prison. The idea of going in didn't really appeal to me, but I needed to get Megan back and Sam's soul. I needed to get both back and get my family back together. I needed them. Both of them.

"You know, Cass, you could help." I sighed as I packed.

"I'm ambivalent about what we're attempting." Cass said plainly.

"Well, breaking into monster Gitmo is not exactly a two-for-one in the champagne room." I said pausing to look at Cass.

"I'm not sure retrieving Sam's soul is wise." Cass said plainly not looking at me.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked in shock.

"I want him to survive." Cass said looking at me plainly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked walking over to him.

"Sam's soul has been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for more than a year. And they have nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. You understand? If we try to force that mutilated thing down Sam's gullet, we have no idea what will happen. It could be catastrophic." Cass explained. I knew it might be dangerous getting Sammy's soul back, but I never thought it would be that bad.

"You mean he dies." I said firmly. It was an idea I didn't like.

"I mean, he doesn't. Paralysis. Insanity. Psychic pain so profound that he's locked inside himself for the rest of his life." Cass explained.

"But you're saying you don't know anything for sure. I mean, he could be fine." I asked looking on the glass half full side.

"He could be, yes." Cass sighed.

"Okay then." I said firmly.

"But I sincerely doubt it." Cass added quickly.

"Well, if he's not fine, then you fix him." I said getting angry with my angel.

"Dean, I wouldn't know where to begin." Cass admitted. It was something I didn't need to hear.

"Then you figure it out, Cass. Come on. I mean, the guy's a frigging replicant. He needs his soul. Look, we get it back. And if there are complications, then we will figure out a way to deal with those, too." I said firmly and Cass looked at me.

"Of course." Cass finally said softly and I walked away taking a deep sigh as I walked. "Or we fail, and Sam suffers horrifically." Cass added and I stopped dead. I needed my brother back, but at what cost?

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

"_Megan? My little pet, oh no, what's the matter?" The Shadow figure asked. I rolled my eyes. This was just what I needed, my stalker in my dreams returning._

"_I thought you'd gone home." I huffed. I was still sat in the cell with my back against the wall, the Shadow figure stood the opposite side of the room._

"_You should know, I never leave my investments." The voice joked before tilting its head to one side. "So what's happened?"_

"_Oh what happened to I see everything crap?" I asked sarcastically. The figure reached out to me and I felt a pull from inside me. It hurt like hell. I screamed grabbing my chest as a light started to shine from within me._

"_It's ok, I'm all caught up now." The voice sounded like it was grinning. "Oh so a demon wants Purgatory, how... original." The voice said sounding unimpressed._

"_Yeah well it's not like I know the location." I huffed._

"_But you're stopping little Channing for telling all, aren't you?" The voice smirked._

"_What do you want from me?" I sighed._

"_Obedience." The voice replied seriously._

"_Yeah well I've told you buddy, it ain't going to happen." I huffed. The figure raised it's hand up and my body slid up the wall higher then if I was on my feet._

"_You will obey me, you will help me. And you will make sure Channing does not tell this, Crowley, where Purgatory!" The voice barked._

"_Or what?" I growled as I tried to push away from the wall. It didn't work but I had to try._

"_You know." The voice growled and sent me flying across the room._

* * *

I woke with a sharp thud as it felt like my body hit the floor. I looked around and I was still in the same place I was before I fell asleep. My heart was racing and so was my brain. My mind and reactions caught up with everything and I decided to fill Channing in on the shadow figure.

"Chan? Hey Chan you there?" I shouted to the wall. I got no answer. My heart started to race as the reality that he had gone was sinking in. "Chan!" I yelled again. Still nothing. I closed my eyes and tried hard to tap into my wolf powers. The pain in my back shot through me and I screamed as I opened my eyes. I couldn't get my powers to work, I was too weak. I slammed my hands on the floor as I caught my breath. The pain began to dull and I rested my head on the wall.

"He's having a little chat with Christian at the moment." Crowley smirked appearing in my room.

"You son of a bitch! He wont tell you anything!" I growled looking up at him. Crowley bobbed down to my level and smiled at me.

"He will, sooner or later, he will." He smirked. I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. It was the truth, no one knew where we were. What was happening to us, so why would anyone wonder? We were running out of time.

"I will kill you." I growled glaring into his eyes.

"I doubt that." Crowley laughed standing up and kicking my legs. "You're barely able to keep awake, let alone fight."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." I growled screwing my hands into fists as blood ran out of them.

"Maybe," Crowley said walking away a little and then turned to face me again. "But I'm here to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" I laughed shaking my head. "No." I said bitterly.

"I think you'd want to hear me out first." Crowley smirked glancing at my hands.

"No, really I know your deals Crowley, I'm good, thanks for the consideration though." I joked sarcastically.

"I will give you the use of your legs again, I'd even let you and your lover boy go free." Crowley said watching my reaction.

"And let me guess, all it would cost is my half a soul?" I asked plainly.

"I'm afraid for your legs and letting you both go I'd need more. Like the location to Purgatory as well." Crowley said plainly.

"No deal." I said firmly then I herd the cries of Channing. My body stiffened at the sound and my blood ran cold.

"I think you should think about it Megan." Crowley smirked as Channing's screams seem to echo all around the cell. I looked at Crowley, looking for the catch, the small print he would use to get out of it all. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and Samuel walked in. He took one look at me then pulled his attention to Crowley.

"They're here." Samuel said plainly.

"Who?" I asked looking at the pair.

"Excellent." Crowley smirked at Samuel.

"Who's here? Samuel what have you done?" I growled. Samuel ignored me and walked out. Crowley looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks like I don't need that deal after all." Crowley said vanishing.

"Damn it!" I growled hitting my head back against the cold walls.

* * *

I closed my eyes and tried to use my powers again. I needed to know what was happening. I tried to tap into the wolf powers again, focusing on my hearing. The pain shot through me again, a burning sensation that made me want to scream, but I snapped my mouth shut. I screamed through closed lips as I forced myself to continue to battle through the pain. It got worse and I felt blood drip down my face. I had to stop, I wiped my face and saw the deep red blood dripping down my nose.

"Super." I huffed as I herd people outside the room. Suddenly the door was opened and Dean was thrown into the room. He saw me and rushed down to my side.

"Megan? Are you ok?" He asked looking worried.

"Are you really you?" I asked confused. I remembered the shape shifter who looked like me.

"What? Yeah!" Dean said putting his hands on my face and looking to me. "God, what the hell did he do to you?" Dean asked anger biting at his words. His emerald green eyes showed me how worried he really was. I must have looked worse than I thought.

"It's not so bad." I said plainly. Dean raised an eyebrow and I smirked. I missed his sceptic face.

"Payton said Crowley hurt you." Dean said softly. I bit my lip and gave him a sad smile. "What did he do Megan?" He asked seriously.

"Dean..." I said and felt overwhelmed with emotion. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Dean pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him tight. He pulled away and wiped the tears with his thumbs. He shhed me as he kissed my forehead softly.

"It's ok, I'm here, so is Sam. You're going to be ok. I promise." Dean said softly, still rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I shook my head a little and took a deep breath.

"I... I can't walk." I said plainly. "There's a, a silver bullet lodged in my spine. I... it's..." I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. I needed to get control of my emotions, get a real handle on what was happening. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't talk like that! I have lost too many people close to me, you are not leaving me again! Do you hear me?" Dean snapped and then his face softened slightly. "What if we get the bullet out?" Dean asked looking worried.

"I don't know. The damage, it's bad, move the bullet too much and it could... I could...and it's been days." I said softly looking down at the floor.

"Days? Megan when did Crowley get you?" Dean asked softly. I looked him in the eyes and spoke softly.

"Back in the warehouse with Lucky." I admitted before another tear ran down my cheek. "I thought I was going to die here alone."

"No one is going to die here, ok. We're getting out of here. All of us." Dean said firmly giving me a small smile. "First we need to get the bullet out of your back."

Dean helped move me so that he could get to my back. I herd him take a sharp breath as he saw my back.

"Told you it was bad." I half joked.

"Don't worry... I'll...um... here." Dean took off his shirt and wrapped it around. "Put this in your mouth. I'm going to have to get the bullet out by hand."

"Dean?" I said softly. He moved back to see my face. I smiled at him as a tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away and took a deep breath. "You kill me Winchester and I will come back and haunt your arse!" I joked and Dean smiled laughing a little.

"Promise?" He teased before leaning closer and taking my face in his hands. He kissed me on the lips, and it was such a sad and passionate kiss all at the same time. As he pulled away he rested his head on mine.

"I love you Dean." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"I really wish you hadn't said that." He joked flashing me the school boy grin before moving back around to my back. I put the material in my mouth and took a deep breath. "Ready?" Dean asked nervously. I shook my head and then I felt the pain. I screamed as I felt his fingers dig into my back. The pain was so sharp, so real, so intense. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I continued to scream the pain got worse as Dean dug around in my back. "Almost got it." Dean admitted as I felt the bullet move slightly. A fresh scream ripped out of my mouth as Dean tugged at the bullet and pulled it out my back. I herd the metal hit the ground and then felt Dean apply pressure to my back with one hand as the other arm wrapped around me. "I got it, I got it, it's ok." Dean said kissing my head softly.

"Damn that hurt." I half joked. As Dean patched me up the best he could. He moved so that he was looking at me.

"Any better?" Dean asked nervously.

"The pains gone." I said smiling but hesitating slightly.

"But?" Dean asked picking up on a tone in my voice.

"I still can't feel my legs." I sighed and Dean nodded.

"It's ok, you'll be ok, honest." He said hugging me.

"Dean? Megan?" We herd Sam shout.

"Yeah." Dean shouted standing up and walking over to the noise. He looked disgusted. "I'm standing in pee." He said loud enough for Sam and me to hear. I had to hide a smile.

"Consider yourself lucky." Sam replied and I shook my head, sniggering a little.

"Yikes. That sucks." Dean said turning back to face me.

"Is Megan ok?" Sam asked plainly.

"She will be, we just need to get her out of here and back to Cass to work his mojo." Dean said walking over to me and bobbing down to my level.

"I love you." Dean said taking my hands. "I'm sorry about the fight we had ok. I want to be with you."

"Dean, what about-" I started to say when Dean pulled me into a passionate kiss. My heart raced as I melted into the kiss.

"You." Dean said his green emerald eyes searching mine. My heart melted and I couldn't argue, truth was I wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted me. Life had just gotten in the way and made it too complicated, as always.

* * *

A little while later the small window in the door opened and we saw Samuel stood there.

"You want forgiveness, find a priest." Dean barked standing up.

"I just want you to understand." Samuel said plainly.

"Oh, I understand… that you're a liar. You talk about putting blood first, which is funny 'cause you sound just like my dad. The difference is, he actually did." Dean scoffed.

"I am putting blood first." Samuel insisted.

"Oh, gimme a break!" Dean barked.

"Mary's my blood! My daughter! Don't come at me like I sold you out, Dean. You sold out your own mother. It was her or Sam, and you chose Sam, plain and simple." Samuel snapped back at Dean.

"Oh, that is such crap! You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandsons!" Dean growled walking towards the window a little.

"See it how you want. I don't even know what Sam is. And you want me to protect him? And you? You're a stranger. No, really, tell me: what exactly are you supposed to be to me?" Samuel asked shaking his head.

"I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy you never wanna see again. 'Cause I'll make it out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you." Dean said in a cold heartless tone.

"Don't think there's gonna be a next time." Samuel said, but it was easy to see he was shaken by it all.

"Whatever gets you through the night." Dean growled as Samuel shut the window again. "The guys a major league douche!" Dean growled as he walked back over to me.

"Oh yeah." I said giving him a small smile. "So we got a plan out of here?" I asked as I started to feel sleepy.

"Working on it." Dean said sitting back down near me. He turned and noticed I was getting sleepy. "Hey I need you to stay with me ok?" Dean said nudging me slightly. I nodded softly.

"Sure, wouldn't want to miss the fireworks." I joked as I shook my head, trying my best to stay awake.

* * *

Not long after that a couple of demons walked into the room. The grabbed both me and Dean and dragged us out of the room. I was surprised, I could actually almost keep on my feet, well I couldn't walk, but I didn't fall over. As we were dragged out of the room I saw Samuel stood in the corner, he wouldn't even look at us.

"Hey let us go!" Dean growled as he struggled with the demons.

"Get off!" I struggled the best I could anyway. They dragged us to a shower room and threw us in locking the door behind us. As soon as they let go of me I almost fell but Dean caught me. I was still feeling pretty weak and when Dean rested me against a table I saw why. His hands were covered in my blood. I was still bleeding out. Both me and Dean looked at his hands then each others faces.

"Knew it. I'm gonna die here." I said shaking my head.

"No, your not." Dean said firmly. "We're just going to have to speed up the rescue plan."

"This was a rescue?" I laughed shaking my head. Dean started to wonder the room looking for anything useful.  
"I don't want to alarm you, but there is a lot of body parts here..." Dean said moving a curtain and taking a look.

"Yeah well if I don't stop this bleeding, I'll be next." I said as another wave of sleepiness hit me. I started to fall asleep and it was only because I nearly fell off the table that I woke up.

"You have got to stay awake!" Dean growled at me shaking my shoulders. "Stay awake damn it!" Suddenly the doors opened and the demons pushed in two ghouls.

"Enjoy." One of the demons smirked as the pair looked at me and Dean and licked their lips.

"Alright, alright. Shawshank's a great flick, but let's skip the shower scene, huh?" Dean asked watching them carefully. One of the ghouls noticed my bleeding back and smiled to his friend.

"Look, breakfast." He smirked.

"Um Dean?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked moving to stand in front of me.

"This part of the rescue too?" I asked watching the ghouls as they started to move closer to us. My heart started to race and adrenaline started to pump round my veins.

"I'm gonna be honest with you – no." Dean said plainly. The ghouls rushed Dean and one tackled him to the floor the other side of the room. The second stood looking at me like a was a candy bar.

"Oh great!" I said sarcastically as he lunged at me. I couldn't really move so when he hit me it sent us both backwards off the table. He landed on top of me and started to bite out at me and scratch me.

"I freaking hate ghouls!" Dean growled from the other side of the room.

"Can't say I'm a big fan." I joked as I continued to struggle with the one on top of me. Being weaker made me all but human. There wasn't anything I could do to fight him off, I couldn't even use my legs to kick him off me. We both struggled for ages with the ghouls, I landed a few good punches, and the adrenaline kept me awake at least but still it wasn't enough to finish the bastards off.

"Could do with some help here!" Dean shouted as he struggled with the ghoul. Suddenly the doors flung open and Sam rushed in.

"Dean!" He cried ripping a pipe off the wall and bashing in the head of the ghoul that was attacking Dean. The pair rushed over to me and Dean threw the ghoul off me as Sam staked it through the heart. Dean grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.

"Hey you ok? Did it bite you?" He asked checking me out for injuries.

"I'm..." I went dizzy and nearly fell.

"Easy there." Dean said holding me close to him.

"We need to move." Sam said plainly.

* * *

Sam stayed with me while Dean went in and killed Christian. I have to be honest I would have loved to kill Princess myself, but what can you do? I was too weak and in my state I wasn't even sure I'd get out of here alive. Sam filled me in on the plan, or at least what they had planned to do.

"Your soul? Will it work?" I said softly as we waited for Dean and Meg.

"I hope so." Sam said plainly keeping an eye for demons. Then it hit me.

"Channing." I said and tried to move but it hurt too much. "Damn it!" I cursed as the pain shot threw me.

"Channing?" Sam asked confused.

"He's here." I said softly. "I need... I need to find him." The waves of tiredness were getting worse and it was taking everything I had to keep awake.

"Megan, I couldn't see him when I was looking for you guys. And we didn't see him when we came in." Sam explained.

"But he was here." I said as my eyelids drooped. Sam shook me hard.

"Megan you need to stay awake ok?" Sam said shaking me. I forced my eyes open and nodded slowly.

"It's hard." I joked. Sam gave me a sad smile.

"I know, but you need to try." Sam said softly. Dean nodded for us to come into the room. Sam helped me up and we hobbled into the room. Meg was stood there, she gave me a confused look.

"You don't look so hot." She said as I lent against the wall.

"You think?" I joked. I felt my eyelids droop.

"Come on, we are going to end this." Dean growled.

* * *

Dean set off a fire alarm and it didn't take long for Crowley to appeared. He walked into the room and saw me sat on the chair/table thing Meg was tied to. Christian dead by the side of it. Crowley smirked at me before Dean turned the alarm off. He sighed and turned to look at Dean.

"You should be ghoul scat by now." Crowley said plainly. Sam took the advantage and hit Crowley from behind with a pole knocking him closer to me and onto his knee's. "Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned." He looked up to the ceiling and saw the Devils trap above him. I grinned a little. "So, to what do I owe the reach-around?" The boys just stared at him as Meg walked into the room.

"Crowley." She smirked.

"Whore." Crowley replied with a small smirk.

"Okay, you know what." Meg said closing her hand. Crowley dropped to his knees and started to cough up blood. "The best torturers never get their hands dirty." She said to Dean and then turned her attention back to Crowley. "Sam wants a word with you."

"What can I do for you, Sam?" Crowley asked getting back onto his feet as Meg opened her hand again.

"You know damn well. I want my soul back." Sam barked, glaring at Crowley.

"And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam." Meg teased.

"Well?" Sam asked ignoring Meg's comment.

"No." Crowley said plainly.

"Meg?" Dean said plainly and Meg closed her hand again. Crowley instantly dropped to the floor and started to cough up more blood and I think bits of his lungs. I have to admit, in that moment I almost respected Meg. Sure she was a two faced demon bitch from hell, but she knew her craft well. Something which made me make a mental note never to get on the wrong side of her without backup.

"I can't." Crowley said spitting out some more blood as Meg opened her hand again. Everyone was a slightly confused and I forced myself to walk to Dean. It wasn't easy and by the end of it I was leaning on Dean.

"Can't or won't?" Sam snapped.

"I said '_can't_'. I meant '_can't_', you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it." Crowley said sitting on his legs. Sam turned to me, looking to see if I could tell if he was lying. I was still too weak to use my power, I shrugged my shoulders softly.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sam asked firmly.

"You don't. But it doesn't change anything. I'm telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess." Crowley said looking at Sam. I noticed how Dean didn't seem so surprised about what Crowley said, but man it was news to me. Meg turned on her heels and looked at Sam over her shoulder.

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he's right." She said softly.

"Yeah, right. I get it. Thanks. He's all yours." Sam said plainly.

"Whoa, what are you, crazy? He's our only hope." Dean asked pointing to Crowley.

"Dean, you heard him. He can't get it. He's useless." Sam sighed. Dean glanced at me giving me a small nod.

"Where's Channing?" I asked softly.

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked looking at me confused.

"I said where is Channing." I said firmly, only the tiredness was getting harder to fight. Crowley looked around and then smirked at me.

"I can't see him." He said plainly.

"He's not going to tell you anything." Dean said passing Meg the knife. She was like a kid at Christmas taking the knife and smiling at Crowley. Meg started to walk towards the devils trap but paused just outside turning back to face us.

"You'll let me back out, right?" Meg asked and we all nodded. She smirked turning to Crowley. "This is for Lucifer, you pompous little-" Meg said but Crowley took her down and threw the knife up to the ceiling breaking the devils trap in one swift move. He flung his hand out sending Sam and Dean to opposite walls and pinning them there. He held me stood in front of him, and I couldn't move.

"That's better." Crowley said as Meg got to her feet. Crowley pulled the knife from the trap and held it to Meg's throat. "You don't know torture, you little insect."

"Get rescue guys." I said sarcastically as Castiel appeared by my side.

"Leave them alone." He said plainly.

"Castiel, haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" Crowley said smirking at Cass. I noticed Cass had a big brown bag with him.

"Put the knife down." Cass said plainly.

"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what's in the gift bag?" Crowley asked looking to the bag. Cass pulled a skull out of the bag and showed it to him.

"You are." Cass replied and both me and Meg smirked.

"Not possible." Crowley said plainly.

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have." Cass said plainly. Suddenly Crowley started to clap in a mocking manner.

"Cookie for you." He said sarcastically.

"Can you restore Sam's soul or not?" Cass asked firmly. Crowley waved his hand and I nearly fell onto Cass. Thankfully he caught me and held onto me until Dean walked over to prop me up. Another wave of tiredness hit me, the adrenaline was wearing off faster than I expected.

"If I could help out in any other-" Crowley joked looking at me.

"Answer him!" Dean barked making me jump awake a little.

"I can't." Crowley said softly. Instantly Cass set fire to Crowley's bones. Sure enough it set Crowley on fire, cremating him in front of us. It wasn't pretty but I watched every second because I needed to know he was dead. Really dead. The knife fell to the floor as Crowley turned to ashes and Sam bent down to pick up the knife.

"Well, she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too." Dean smirked and looked to Cass "'Course, I'd have given you an hour with her first."

"Why would I want that?" Cass asked confused and Dean looked puzzled as he turned back to the angel.

* * *

We got out of there, it wasn't a nice place to stay. Cass worked his mojo as much as he could and stopped the bleeding. It was up to my body to do the rest. We stood outside the building resting on the Impala.

"Thanks, Cass. Hadn't it been for you -" Dean said softly glancing at me. I was sat on the boot, my thoughts were with Channing. I didn't know where he was, or if he was even alive. It worried me. Really worried me.

"Crowley was right. It's not going well for me upstairs." Cass said plainly glancing up to the sky.

"If there's anything we can do-" Dean said and I turned offering Cass a small smile.

"There isn't. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I'd rather be here." Cass sighed looking around and then back to us.

"Look, Cass, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There's no need for apologies. We're your friends." Dean said plainly. Cass sighed again and turned to Sam.

"Listen, Sam, we'll find another way." Cass said plainly.

"You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can't just leave 'em, can't let 'em go." Sam said looking at me.

"Except Channing, can you see if he's in there?" I spoked up getting Castiel's attention.

"I understand." Cass said with a small nod and then vanished with a flutter of wings. I sighed closing my eyes. Something felt different inside me, I couldn't place it but I felt a little empty, like a small piece of me was missing.

"He's right, you know?" Dean said and I opened my eyes looking to the brothers.

"About?" Sam asked plainly.

"About your soul. We'll figure something else out." Dean explained.

"No, we won't." Sam said plainly.

"Why, because Crowley said-" Dean started to ask.

"You heard what Crowley said. And I heard what Cass said. Putting this thing back in would smash me to bits." Sam argued. I herd Crowley and it sounded like Cass agreed. I didn't like soulless Sam over much, but I still would have taken him over no Sam at all.

"We don't know that for sure." Dean sighed.

"You know what? When angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention." Sam said sarcastically shaking his head.

"You say this now? After we practically died trying to-" Dean asked flying his arms in the air.

"Exactly! We almost got ourselves killed. I mean, how many times do we risk our asses for this? Enough's enough." Sam growled shaking his head.

"Sam -" Dean said trying to explain.

"I don't think I want it back." Sam said plainly and looked from Dean to me.

"You don't even know what you're saying." Dean said looking at me for help. Before I could speak Sam did.

"No, I'm saying something you don't like. You obviously care, a lot. But I think maybe I'm better off without it." Sam admitted and I looked at him a little shocked.

"You're wrong. You don't know how wrong you are." Dean said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure about that." Sam said walking past me and away.

"Sam, don't walk away. Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled after his brother. Sam walked off and Dean cursed under his breath as he walked back to me. I pulled him into a hug and rested my head on his chest.

"You know how stubborn Sam is." I said softly.

"But this time, I don't think he'll come around." Dean said softly hugging me back.

"We'll see." I said softly closing my eyes as the final wave of tiredness washed over me.

* * *

"_Channing? Chan are you there?" I called out. I was stood in the cell shouted at the wall. There was no answer. "Where are you?" I screamed hitting the wall. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I got a bad feeling. I started to hit the wall harder and harder. Soon cracks appeared and not long after that a started to make a hole. My hands were bloody by the time I made the hole big enough to climb through. As I did I saw Crowley stood in front of Channing. Channing was on his knee's battered and beaten in a bloody pulp. My heart wrenched seeing him like that._

"_Megan, what excellent timing you have." Crowley smirked before driving a silver blade into Channing's heart. I felt the pain in my own and I dropped to my knee's screaming out in a mix of pain and grief. _

"_NO!" My voice echoed around the room as Channing's body fell down onto the floor in a lifeless heap._

I shot up in bed. A cold sweat on my face as my heart raced. I looked around the room utterly confused. I didn't know where I was and it wasn't until I felt the bed move that I realised I was safe.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked sounding sleepy. He flicked on the night stand and rubbed his eyes as he turned to look at me. We were in a motel room.

"I... I had a bad dream." I said softly rubbing the back of my neck. Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I rested against his bare chest as he kissed my head.

"It was just a dream... you've been through a lot." Dean said softly.

"How long was I out for?" I asked softly moving to look into Dean's green eyes. He brushed some hair out my eyes and gave me a sad smile. He was stalling and he was worried. Two things Dean rarely did. I grabbed his hand and Dean looked into my eyes. "How long Dean?" I asked firmly.

"Three days near enough." Dean admitted pulling his hand back. "At first you got a fever, then you fitted for a day, finally you just slept... I thought... I thought at one point-" Dean said looking down.

"I told you, if I died I was going to haunt your arse anyway." I joked a little making Dean smile a little. I shifted my weight a little and took hold of Dean's hand. I looked at our hands together and smiled sadly. "Did, did Cass find Channing?" I asked barely above a whisper. Dean didn't answer me. At first I didn't think that he had even herd me. I looked up and his face said enough. He pulled me close to him hugging me tightly.

"He couldn't find him... anywhere." Dean said stroking my back. I nodded keeping my emotions hidden. I pulled away from Dean and kept nodding.

"Ok... well yeah ok." I said plainly.

"You ok?" Dean asked watching me closely.

"I just need to wash the sweat off me." I said softly climbing out of bed. My legs ached as if I had run a thousand miles without a break, but I could walk. It was something, a small something, but still. I made my way over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bath and took a deep breath as my whole body began to shake. Tear's streamed down my eyes and I crumbled onto the bathroom floor. I couldn't believe he was gone. I just couldn't process it. But I still felt like a small piece of me was missing... _It had to mean Chan was dead right? Cass couldn't find him. Crowley wouldn't answer me, and then the dream... I mean it has to mean he's dead right?_ I have hoped it was all a horrible dream and that I'd wake in a bed next to Payton. That this whole year near enough had been a bad dream.

"Why?" I sobbed curling up into a ball and resting my head onto my knees. I cried for ages, until there were more no more tears, until my throat felt raw, until the tiredness washed over me again. I feel back asleep curled up on the bathroom floor morning Channing.

* * *

A couple of days later, in a forest not far from the motel room I put up a cross with no name on it. I stood there and looked at the cross thinking about Channing, Dean Sam, hell everything. _I'm sorry Channing. I'm sorry you met me, sorry I got you tangled up in my mess of a life. I never wanted you to die. I would have gladly given my own life for you. We... we definitely shared something... more then just physical. But now... now I can't even feel you. It's like a million paper cuts to the heart, hurts like hell but maybe it's what I deserve. I got you killed, and I am sorry for that. I don't know what that means to our kind... to the wolf in me. I know she misses your wolf. I can't use my powers, I can't even see her when I close my eyes... She's morning you too. I'm sorry it's cost you life, but I wont mess up again... I promise you I wont._

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek softly and held me as I looked at the wooden cross.

"You ok?" Dean asked softly.

"Not really." I said turning around in his arms to face him. Dean gave me a small sad smile.

"You got me, Sam, Bobby, Cass and even Pay." Dean said softly looking into my eyes. "We're here if you need to talk to us."

"I know. I don't want to talk about it." I said burying my head into Dean's chest. Being so close to Dean helped the pain a little. It helped me forget and made me feel at peace, safe and warm and all the feelings I shouldn't have been feeling. _Goodbye Channing..._

* * *

So what did you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? PLease as always Reviews=Love=Happy Author!


	12. Right Back To Where We Started From

Ok my dear reader's a massive sorry for taking SO LONG to update, work went mental! I worked 7 days straight 9am-6pm and also I had some trouble with my back. All which meant I didn't have that much time to proof read and write the chapters. It sucked, but, fingers crossed work should drop back down to managable hours now =). Also I just wanted to say how much I loved the Cass ep 3 Like Major Love for the chapter, and this Friday... it's all over for this season :'( But we have a 7, but but but no Cass? :O  
Anyway on with the story eh?  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and events, the rest belong to The CW... but a girl can dream ;0)

* * *

It had been about a week since I got rescued and I lost Channing. We didn't have a body to bury but I trusted Cass when he said he was dead. I still was pretty weak but I did notice improvements every day. I still didn't have my powers back, and if I was honest I really didn't want them. It was that side of me that had got Channing killed, nearly got Sam and Dean killed. It was dangerous and powerful and I'd lost control. I was cocky and stupid and made rookie mistakes. No matter what anyone else said, no matter how many times I replayed it in my mind, I made the mistakes. Me, and me alone. I hadn't really talked to anyone about Channing and what happened in the demon prison. I felt like a small piece of me growing each day, slowly consuming me whole. I didn't care though. Hell I don't think I gave a damn about anything any more.

I was sat out in Bobby's junk yard with a bottle of Jack. I'd been drinking alone for an hour or so when I started to feel drunk. With my powers gone I was more or less human, which meant drinking for an hour got me drunk. I was looking out into the endless rows of junk cars. So many wrecks, so many broken parts, none of them could be fixed..._ They're just like me... broken and can't be fixed. I'm best for scrap... _I sighed and took another long swing of the bottle. The bitter sweetness of the alcohol hit me and I screwed my face up until the taste faded.

"Why do people drink this shit?" I asked looking at the bottle. I put it down by the side of me and pulled out my family knife out of my boot. The blade reflected in the setting sun. "This is all I got left of my family... a knife... Wonder what that says about me?" I mused out loud. The blade was as sharp as the day my father gave me it. The handle worn but comfortable and she was balanced to perfection. I spread my right hand out onto the car I was sat on and picked the knife up with my left hand. I started to slowly stab between my fingers. My aim was a little off but I didn't cut myself. I grabbed the bottle and took another long swing, screwing my face up all over again as the taste burnt my mouth. "Nasty." I said shaking my head a little. I took a deep breath and started to stab between my fingers again only a little faster. After each time I made it through all the gaps I took another drink of Jack. I was out there hours, each time speeding up a little. The sun and more importantly the booze had both gone and I was left alone. I felt the emptiness inside and it felt like my life was being sucked from me. "Fuck it." I sighed sliding off the car. I was a little wobbly on my feet but I made it to Bobby's back door in one piece. I stumbled up the steps but made it through the door ok. I walked into the kitchen and thankfully no one was around. I walked towards the stairs when I got caught.

"Hey Megan," Bobby called from the study. I lent against the banister for a second before turning to face Bobby. "You ok kid?" He asked as I tilted my head sideways.

"Oh yeah, just had a little drink... I'm good." I replied, my words were a little slurred. Bobby raised an eye brow at me. "No seriously... I'm, I'm I'm ok. Night Bobby!" I waved before making my way up the stairs. I sighed as I reached the top. I faked how drunk I was, but I didn't feel like answering questions or putting up with sympathetic looks. I headed to my bedroom when Sam walked out into the corridor.

"Megan." Sam said jumping a little seeing me. He and Dean weren't exactly on talking terms at the moment. It was all about Sam's soul. Dean wanted to give him it back, no matter the risk, Sam wasn't so sure. With me being out of it Dean had spent a lot of time with me. It also meant the boys hadn't talked through the problem.

"Sam." I sighed softly.

"You... been drinking?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Yeah." I replied plainly. Sam looked confused still.

"I thought... I mean, since when do you drink?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since I can get drunk." I replied plainly.

"But you're not drunk?" Sam asked more then said.

"Not nearly drunk enough yet." I replied honestly. Sam shrugged a little with a small nod of his head.

"Wanna go get drunk?" He asked plainly.

"Sure, why not?" I replied turning around.

* * *

We _'borrowed'_ one of Bobby's cars and drove to the nearest bar. We sat drinking in silence. It was great no one asking me questions, asking me if I was ok... nothing but booze. And sure it still took me more then your average 5'' 3 girl to get drunk but I was getting there. Sam didn't seem to want to talk either, he was checking out the local talent and that included the waitress who was serving us.

"Just get her number already." I joked as Sam watched her backside as she walked away from us.

"You know, I might just do one better." He said winking as she turned to face us again. Sam laughed and turned back to me as we drank a little of our beers. "So do I even need to ask why you're desperate to get so drunk?" Sam asked. I sighed, I thought I had avoided all the questions.

"No, not really. Do I need to even ask why you were so keen to get out the house?" I asked taking a sip of my beer. Sam smirked into his glass nodding.

"I gotta admit, never thought drinking with you would be this entertaining." Sam smirked.

"Yeah well for a guy with no soul, your not so bad either." I said taking my shot and rolling it off my chin up into my mouth and then down the other side of my mouth and back onto the table.

"Thanks." Sam smirked downing his shot. We sat drinking for a while longer, just chatting about nothing really. It was weird, drinking with soulless Sam was actually fun, maybe it was because he didn't care about me, or anything. It made things less serious, less difficult to deal with.

"So when you gonna go talk to Dean?" I sighed before sipping my beer. Sam rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"He's not going to listen to me, so why bother?" Sam asked drinking more of his beer. The waitress that Sam had been hitting on all night walked over passing us fresh beers. Sam smirked at her and she hid a small giggle.

"I've got beers for you and your um, girlfriend." She said passing me a beer. I smirked at Sam as he passed her the money.

"Oh this is just a friend." Sam smiled at the waitress.

"Oh!" She grinned looking from me back to Sam. "Well enjoy the drinks." She giggled before walking off.

"How long you guys gonna keep f-" I asked as Sam cut me off.

"Me and Dean aren't going to agree on it. I don't see the point in wasting my breath on it." Sam replied and I looked at him blankly. "What?" He asked confused.

"I was about to say flirting." I smirked sipping my beer. "But it's good to know your still Sam enough to let the fight with Dean get to you." I added drinking my beer.

"You think you could get him to come round?" Sam asked watching me carefully.

"No." I replied plainly. "He wants the old Sammy back, all emotionally and crap. He needs the old you back. Nothings going to change his mind." I added softly.

"Yeah but, you could, you know..." Sam raised his eye brows.

"Look, for the record, I'm with you. Until we know for sure that it wouldn't kill you, I don't think we should be messing around with your soul. But just because I know this, doesn't mean that I can convince your thick headed brother." I sighed.

"You two back together now?" Sam asked finishing his beer.

"Kinda... I guess. I don't know and I don't want to think about it. Honestly, he's been here for me at the moment and that's all I want." I admitted finishing my beer. Sam smiled behind me and I rolled my eyes. Two guesses at what he was smiling at. "I'm going to play pool, go.. do your thing." I joked getting up and tapping Sam on the shoulder.

"You are great!" Sam joked standing up and walking over to the waitress.

* * *

I went over to the pool table and started to play anyone. I wasn't really trying, I was loosing most of the time but I just needed to keep myself busy while I waited for Sam. The guys I were playing we're ok, joking around with me and buying me a drink even when I lost. I just lost another game when a couple of tough looking guys walked over to the pool tables. They had been watching me play for about thirty minutes, I'd clocked them when they walked in the place. A few of the guys I was sat playing with walked off. One of the tough guys walked over and picked up the spare cue. He was tall, bold and I guess looked like your a typical thug.

"Oh hey guys, you want a game too?" I asked sounding more drunk then I was. The guy with the cue smirked and looked back at the other one. The other guy was the same height with a buzz cut and a few more tattoos.

"Sure sweetheart, we playing for money... or something else?" The guy with the cue asked eyeing me up. I giggled and stumbled over to him.

"Always money, sweetheart." I said still acting more drunk then I was. I didn't mind loosing to people if they were funny and just wanted a game. But I had no intentions of loosing to a bunch of thugs who thought they could walk it. We started to play and for a while I acted stupid, missing shots and letting the guys think they were winning.

"You know, we can always swap it to something else, sweetheart, if you don't wanna loose all your money." The guy I was playing whispered in my ear as I sipped on my beer.

"Well, I mean, that's a really sweet offer," I giggled acting drunk. "But your not my type." I giggled and went to play. I'd had enough of the guys and started to play well. Within three shots I had taken the lead and only had to pot the 8 ball. The guys weren't that impressed but they bet me and so I wasn't going to be upset taking their money. I was actually enjoying myself, I wasn't sure how long I'd been playing but I knew it had been at least an hour and a half.

"You're shot." I giggled as I walked back to my drink. I was wasting time now, I was sure Sam couldn't be much longer so I waited it out in the game.

"Damn it." The guy cursed as he missed a tricky shot. His friend grunted shaking his head. I saw Sam stumble out of the back of the bar doing up his shirt. I rolled my eyes and went to the table.

"Sorry boys." I said potting the black. "Looks like I won." I said holding my hand out. They paid up and I smirked walking off. I reached Sam and smiled.

"You look happy." Sam remarked as we headed out of the bar.

"Won some money. It's all good. Have fun?" I joked as the cold air wrapped around me.

"Oh yeah." Sam smirked pulling the keys out of his pocket. Although both of us had been drinking the majority of the night, neither of us were too drunk. As we reached the car I herd someone shouting us. I turned to see the two thugs from before marching over to us, Sam raised an eye brow and looked at me. "Trouble?" He asked as the men reached us.

"I want my money back!" The guy I was playing barked.

"You bet it, if you can't handle loosing, don't bother betting." I said plainly leaning on the car.

"I said I want my money back bitch." The guy growled and the pair flashed us guns. I sighed rolling my eyes and went into my back pocket. I pulled out his money and handed it over. It wasn't worth getting shot over, not since I wasn't sure how much more my body could take.

"There you go." I sighed as he took the money. He grinned and counted it before stashing it in his top jacket pocket. The pair glanced at each other and then pointed the guns at us again.

"I want all my winnings." The guy said eyeing me up again.

"Oh that so?" I asked firmly. Sam was watching everything quietly.

"Yeah." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me over to him. Sam stepped forward but the other guy cocked his gun.

"Don't be a hero." The other guy said to Sam. I glanced at Sam and he tilted his head to the side. I nodded and spun around elbowing the guy in the nose. He let go of me and went to put his hand to his nose. I grabbed the hand that had the gun and quickly disarmed him before leg sweeping him and climbing on top of him. Punching him until he was knocked out. I was aware of Sam doing something similar to the other guy, but I wanted the money back. After I was sure the guy was not going to get back up I went in his pocket and took the money.

"Thanks sweetheart." I mocked getting up and walking back to the car.

"Nice." Sam joked as we climbed back in and drove back to Bobby's.

* * *

We got back pretty late to Bobby's but managed to not wake anyone up. In the morning I wasn't actually feeling so bad. After getting dressed I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Bobby and Dean were sat already drinking coffee. I grabbed a cup and stretched.

"Morning guys." I said smiling softly at the pair. The night out with Sam had actually helped my mood a little.

"Morning girl." Bobby said glancing at Dean. The pair looked at each other and then looked to me. It was clear they wanted to say something, they had that look.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down at the table near Bobby. Dean shifted in the chair a little and cleared his throat. Neither looked comfortable and I sighed.

"We need to talk to you." Dean said without looking in my eyes.

"About?" I asked plainly before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Channing." Bobby said throwing me a sympathetic smile. I shook my head and stood up from the table. I was sick to the back teeth of sympathetic smiles and understanding tones of voices.

"No." I said firmly and headed out of the kitchen. I needed to get out, if I had one more look, one more conversation about my feelings, I would have killed someone. Dean grabbed my wrist and turned me back around to face him.

"We're worried about you." Dean said softly and let go of my wrist. "You don't talk about it, about what happened. You spend most of the time alone, and if you stay around people you don't talk. This isn't you Megan."

"I don't need to talk about it." I said plainly and looked to Bobby. "And I don't need people trying to make me." I said turning and walking out of the kitchen. I went back up to my bedroom and closed the door. This wasn't what I needed at the moment. I just needed space and time. I didn't need to talk about everything and have some big fat heart to heart. I just needed to be alone. Alone was safer for everyone. Alone I couldn't get anyone killed or hurt. _If I was alone none of this would have happened. _I laid on the bed and groaned as I herd the door opened. I threw the pillow over my face.

"Leave me alone." I growled through the pillow. The door closed and I moved the pillow to see Dean stood there. "Please?" I asked softly. He walked over to me and took the pillow off me, hugging it a little.

"This isn't like you." He said plainly. I knew me not talking to him about the death of Channing and everything worried him. I might not always talk about things that were wrong with me, but I used to talk to Dean about big things, like people dying who was close to me.

"So?" I sighed looking up at him. He moved to sit on the bed.

"So, I can't deal with both you and Sam not being yourselves." He sighed. I pushed myself up and crossed my legs under me.

"Dean." I said his name but I was looking at my feet. "I... I think, I think I can't do this any more." I said looking up tears forming in my eyes. He looked confused.

"Do what?" His voice was soft and smooth, took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"This." I said clearing my throat. I got off the bed and walked over to the window. "I'm 26 Dean. I'm meant to be going out there and enjoying life. I'm meant to be making mistakes and messing up with the choice of guy I date. Instead I'm messing up and costing people their lives." I sighed pushing the hair out of my face. I turned back to see Dean sat on the bed watching me. "I cant do it any more." I said plainly. Dean got off the bed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and looked down into my eyes.

"You haven't got anyone killed." He said throwing me a sympathetic smile. I pushed him away shaking my head. I was sick of sympathetic smiles and the understanding every one said they had but never really did. _How could they understand? Had they got everyone they loved killed? I didn't think so._

"I got Kyle killed, my parents, my brothers and now Channing! Everyone gets hurt that stays around me Dean! I can't deal with it any more!" I shouted. "Can't you see? I shouldn't even be alive Dean! I was meant to be dead now!"

"But you're not!" Dean shouted back, his voice breaking a little. I knew it hurt Dean when I said I should be dead, but it was the truth.

"So the people around me die instead! It's only a matter of time before you or Bobby or Sam-" I started to say when Dean grabbed me.

"We are not going to die!" Dean shouted shaking me a little. I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I cant... I cant do this." I said pulling out of his arm. I raced downstairs and nearly fell into Sam at the bottom of the stairs.

"Megan?" Sam asked catching me.

"Sorry Sam, I need to go." I said rushing past him as Dean rushed down the stairs. Sam glanced at me and then Dean and nodded slowly. I headed for the front door and herd Dean shouting at Sam.

"Dude get out the way!" Dean snapped. I raced to my car my baby Camero and drove off, remembering to thank Sam the next time I talked to him.

* * *

There was only two people I could think of who would be safe around me. I drove to a the grave of Channing's. I pulled over on the dirt and climbed out of my baby. It had started to rain, and it seem to match my mood. I sighed as I walked to the grave. _This was my fault._ I thought as I knelt down putting a hand on the cross.

"I'm going to fix all this. Promise." I said softly to the grave. The rain got heavier and soon I was soaked, I pushed my dripping, curling hair out of my face and looked up to the sky. "Payton. I know you can hear me. I need you here. I need your help." I shouted to the sky. Nothing happened, the rain just continued to beat down on me, chilling me as the cold air set in. "Look, you know I'm not going anywhere. So get your arse down here now." I huffed. Still nothing. I sat down on the muddy grass and crossed my legs. I wasn't going to move at all. Thunder rumbled across the sky and lightening shot out in a folk across the darkening clouds. I still didn't move. I was sat there for hours in the rain, but I wasn't going to move until Payton showed. Finally I herd the flutter of wings and saw Payton stood in front of me. He was wearing a jacket with a hoody under it, the hood covering his hair.

"You might wanna put this on, for what good it'll do you baby girl." Payton said offering me his jacket a small smile. I got back up and wrapped the coat around me. It was warm and helped with the on set of the chills I caught from the rain.

"Thanks." I said softly snuggling into the coat. "We need to talk." I said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah I figured as much, wanna go to the car? It's dry in there." Payton put his arm around me and we walked to the car. This was the first time I'd seen Payton since well since I could remember. I knew he had something to do with breaking me out but he never came to see me after I was free. "I'm glad your ok by the way baby girl." He added before we climbed in. I nodded and climbed in.

"Payton-" I started to say when he cut in.

"I know what you want." He sighed running a hand through his hair as he pushed the hood off. "But girl, it ain't that simple. There's more then the lives of the people you've lost that will be changed."

"But you can do it. Think about it. If I never met Dean, no one would have died. Lucifer would still be in his box." I started to say explaining my plan.

"It's not so simple Megan." Payton said looking at me dead in the eye. His ocean blue eyes swirled. I could see he really wanted to help me out. "What about Dean? You love him!" Payton said shrugging his shoulders. "You wanna leave him for good?"

"I can't cope living like this... not now." I said looking over to the wooden cross. "I've messed up too many times. I'm just asking for the chance to fix it all. If that means never being with Dean, well I need to try. Please Pay, you're the only one who can help me." I said throwing him the puppy dog eyes.

"I can try, but things are meant to happen a certain way, the universe has it's own way of making you fallow it's plans..." Payton sighed pushing the hair out of his eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Cass will kill me if he finds out." He sighed shaking his head.

"I owe you Pay." I said hugging him softly.

"I know." He laughed before touching my forehead.

* * *

The burning pain. Oh how I'd missed that- not. After the blinding light faded and the feeling of nausea passed I realised I was stood in a motel room. I looked around and it looked like I was staying there alone. I rushed into the bathroom and pulled my top off. There was no scar on my shoulder from where Dean tortured me when Alistair took over my body. I turned around and saw no protection tattoo's on my shoulders, so Eve hadn't taken over my body either. And no scar in the lower back from the silver bullet. "If I don't have those it means..." I smiled. "It means it worked." I said grabbing my top. I pulled out my phone and checked the date. It was 2008, and I was back to where it all started for me. I scrolled down my numbers in my phone and only got Sam's. I smiled realising Payton had really done it. I could save everyone from dying and all I needed to do was make sure I didn't run into the Winchesters. I started to pack my things up when I herd my phone ring.

"O'Connor?" I said sounding slightly confused.

"_Girl? How's the case going?_" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Bobby?" I said even more confused.

"_Yeah, who else is it going to be you eijet?_" Bobby asked plainly. My mind started to race as I tried to think about what case he was talking about.

"I um, I didn't think you were gonna call." I said searching the room for clues.

"_Well I wasn't but I figured you might have got something. It has been three days since you reached the damn town._" Bobby admitted as I opened a file on my laptop. I groaned remembering the case I was working on. I was looking into the killings of three people in the motel across town from where I was. I read my notes and saw I thought it was either a ghost or ghost sickness. As I remembered it was a ghost but I didn't know where he was buried. As I remembered Sam killed the ghost with Ruby... I groaned again. _Ruby's still alive.. the two timing bitch_. No matter how much I wanted to run, I needed to finish the case. First and foremost I was still a hunter. I was just planning to be a hunter who wasn't involved in the Winchesters life.

"Yeah, yeah the case..." I sighed rolling my eyes. I was screwed.

"_So, you got anything yet?_" Bobby asked sighing.

"I got a few leads I need to fallow up tomorrow though." I sighed racking my brains trying to remember the name of the ghost. No matter how much I thought I got noting.

"_Ok, well I'll check in with you tomorrow. Be safe kid._" Bobby sighed and hung up. I tapped the phone against my head trying to think of the ghost's name but still got nothing. I sat and re read everything I had on the case, it was three years ago for me and a lot had happened so I couldn't remember. Looking at a laptop screen wasn't getting me anywhere. I decided to go to the bar to get a drink and mull everything over.

* * *

I walked out to my Camaro and smiled. She was a little rusty, a little broken still but she was my old Camero, deep red pain work. She was the old baby, my old perfect baby. I ran my finger over my baby and climbed in. I drove down to the local bar and sighed as the car ride was how I remembered it. _Ok maybe some things need a little change._ I pulled into the parking lot and parked near some other cars, nothing looked familiar. I walked into the bar and it looked like everyone was having a good time. I smiled, it was nice to feel like I could relax for the first time in a long time. I walked up to the bar and waited to be served. I lent against the bar watching everyone dance and have a laugh. I'd forgotten what it was like to be free to just go out and have fun. I miss those days where you went out and the only thing you worried about was which drink to have first not where the nearest exit was and how many possible bad guys there were. I sighed as the bar tender walked up to me. I remembered his face but not his name. The deja vu hit me.

"What can I get you honey?" He asked giving me a once over. I remembered it and let out a small sarcastic laugh shaking my head a little. The guy seem to look at me confused for a second and I realised what I was doing.

"Yeah, jack and coke please." I said with a small smile. He nodded and walked off shrugging his shoulders. I turned around and watched a couple dance real close to each other. My heart ached a little watching the couple. It made me think of Dean and reminded me how much saving all the people I loved would cost me. I sighed holding back a couple of tears.

"Here you go." The bar tender said passing me back my drink I passed him the money and sat at the end of the bar. "Hey you ok honey?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," I said clearing my throat. "Yeah I'm ok thanks." I said taking a small sip of my drink.

I had been drinking most the night trying to remember what happened on the case. If I was honest the most I remembered was waking up in Dean's motel room after the ghost was killed. I wasn't really getting anywhere and without anything to help me remember I was going to have to go to the police station in the morning and try to figure out my next move. Hopefully avoiding both Winchester's on my way.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

I crashed back onto the bed with a groan. I slapped my hands over my face exaggerating my motion so that Sammy would get the picture I was bored.

"Why are we sat here reading?" I groaned moving my hands so that I could see Sammy. He was typing away at his laptop and didn't even bother to answer me. I sighed sitting back up. "I mean seriously Sammy, how are we meant to find her by reading?" I asked. Sam turned to me with a plain expression on his face.

"I'm seeing if any FBI or other agency have suddenly arrived in town. If she's a hunter she must be working an angle." Sam replied and went back to reading the computer screen.

"Yeah but why don't we tackle this in the morning, I'm bored!" I pouted and Sammy sighed turning back to me again.

"Yeah well if your angel had given us more to go on maybe we could go, but we really need to find her Dean." Sam sighed and went back to the laptop.

"Dude you suck!" I said throwing the pillow at him. Sam groaned and turned to look at me holding the pillow. I smiled sweetly at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what Dean, why don't you go to the local bar, you know what she looks like anyway so you might see her in the town. I'll stay here and keep researching and let you know." Sam suggested. I jumped up off the bed grinning.

"You know what Sammy, that might not actually be a bad idea." I joked heading for the door. We were in the town originally to investigate a ghost but as soon as we hit the town Cass had visited me. Cass was my angel on the shoulder who saved me from Hell. He burnt this woman's face into my mind, literally. I drew a sketch for Sam, but there was something about her. When I closed my eyes her face smiled at me. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I wouldn't mind actually meeting the chick for non-supernatural reasons. She was pretty hot, and not my usual type. I was attracted to her, which could make protecting her tricky. Cass said that we needed to protect her, but he didn't say why or how long for. In fact he was pretty vague about everything other than we needed to meet her. I was learning he wasn't a big fan of sharing. It was annoying but what could you do?

* * *

I dived into the Impala and drove to the local bar. The place seemed ok, the music was ok and the place seemed pretty popular. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. I grabbed a table the far side of the room and started to drink. I looked around the place and saw a lot of couples dancing. I saw a group of hot single girls drinking the far corner of the bar. They were loud and getting more drunk by the second. I grinned as one caught my eye and winked at me. _Oh yeah these girls wanna party. _I thought downing the rest of my beer. I walked over to the bar to get a new beer when I saw _her_. The woman Cass had burnt into my mind. She was breathtaking, I mean really breathtaking. Small but perfectly formed, long dark brown hair, big brown eyes and lips that cried out to be kissed. My heart actually jumped into my mouth as I watched her bring the bottle up to her mouth, she licked her lips as she put the bottle back down and I swear... I took a deep breath and got control of myself. I ordered a shot and downed it before walking over to the beauty I was going to protect. _Some days I loved my job..._

Megan's P.O.V

I was sat drinking, a couple of guys came up and hit on me. I told them I wasn't interested. It started to get late and I hadn't bumped into Dean. I finished my beer and glanced around the bar when I saw him walking towards me. He was flashing me 'the how you doing?' smile he used on girls he was hitting on. It felt weird knowing he was hitting on me even back then. I sighed rolling my bottle across the counter as he swaggered up to me.

"Hey," He said smiling. I started to panic, I wasn't sure how to react. I was trying to avoid Dean, avoid the whole Winchester family.

"Hi." I said plainly realising I needed to think fast.

"My name's Dean." Dean said passing his hand to shake. I glanced at his hand and then his eyes. The big green orbs I loved, it was his eyes I had fallen in love with at first.

"Megan." I replied shaking his hand firmly. Dean looked at our hands and smiled back.

"You're not from round here are you?" Dean asked sitting in the seat next to me. I needed to get him away but I wasn't sure how. Also I wasn't so sure I wanted to leave.

"How'd you guess?" I said sarcastically looking at Dean with a small grin.

"I'm just that good." Dean laughed and I couldn't help but laughed a little too. "So what you doing in town?" Dean asked watching me. I moved in my seat picking up the bottle and rolling it in my hands.

"Just passing through, doing the whole site seeing adventure." I lied turning to him. "How about you?" I asked softly. My mind was still racing, I knew the longer I stayed with him, the high my chances of doing everything the same and loosing everyone I loved.

"Travelling with my brother." Dean replied softly looking at the bottle in my hands.

"Just travelling?" I asked softly. Dean looked slightly confused and then nodded.

"Yeah. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked flashing me the school boy grin. I shook my head. I had to leave, I had to.

"No, I really should be going." I sighed looking out to the crowd.

"Is one drink really going to make such a difference?" Dean asked softly. I sighed and looked into his eyes. He was the love of my life, literally, the guy I would die for. I was about to change my own history, by letting him go. _So what would one drink change?_ I thought and nodded.

"Ok just one." I said as he grinned at me. Dean bought me a beer and we sat drinking. I tried not to talk too much and tried not to tell him much about me. Which worked out well because Dean enjoyed talking.

"You wanna dance?" Dean asked as I finished my beer. I looked out to the dance floor and glanced back at Dean. _Would one dance hurt? One last dance to say goodbye?_

"I'm not so sure..." I sighed looking back at him.

"It's a dance, not a date." Dean joked flashing me a heart warming smile.

"Yeah but I really should be going..." I said sadly. He held his hand out.

"Just one dance, please." Dean said and I looked at his hand.

"One dance." I said taking his hand. He led me to the dance floor without a word and wrapped his arms around my waist as we danced. I wrapped my arms round his neck and moved closer to him. Dean looked a little surprised at first but quickly settled into my movement. The music was slow and seem to suit the situation. As the song continued I rested my head on his chest and took a deep breath. I wanted to remember everything about him. His scent, the way his nose would crinkle when he thought no one was watching him thinking. The green of his eyes, the sleep smile he used to flash me when he first woke up. The feel of his body pressed against mine when we were in bed. The way he would pull me out of danger. The way he giggled at the most childish jokes. It wasn't until I was dancing with him that I finally realised how hard it would be to walk away from him. The song ended and I moved back giving him a sad smile.

"You ok?" Dean asked looking at me with a worried face. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little drunk. Thanks for the dance Dean." I said and walked off. I got out of the bar and let out the breath I was holding. My heart was broken knowing I wouldn't see him again, but I had to keep in mind that I was saving not only my family but others too like Channing. I had to go through with it.

* * *

I didn't go to sleep because all I could think about was Dean. How much I was going to miss him, how much I was going to miss out on without him in my life. I hoped he would be ok without me there and I rationalised he would be. I tried half the night to convince myself he would be ok. Then a thought hit me, if I told Cass everything then he could protect Sam and Dean, stop the apocalypse from ever happening and who knows, maybe even save Adam from the ghouls. It was a big chance to take, Cass could have just sent me back to my time but I figured it was worth the chance. "Castiel! Hey angel boy! I need to talk to you! Can you hear me?" I shouted to the ceiling. Nothing happened. I tried the rest of the night, but Cass never showed. In the morning took a shower and dressed as FBI. I needed to get a better look at the reports of the recent murders, the case's I found all said that the previous victim's in the motel room had all had a Chinese rope burn on their left writs, I remembered it had something to do with the ghost and if Cass wasn't going to answer me I needed to get the case over with and start to track Lilith down. I knew how to kill her, the Colt, now all I needed to do was find Crowley, then Lilith and kill them both before Sam could get to her. That way the apocalypse would never happen and I could live knowing I'd saved my family, Karl, Channing and maybe even Adam. I grabbed my fake badge and put my sunglasses on. I walked to my car and drove to the police station. All the way there I thought about Dean and the convocation we had, he was the perfect guy, my perfect guy. I wasn't sure how I was going to live without him, but I knew I was doing the right thing. I pulled up to the station about ten minutes later and walked up to the front desk. It was exactly as I remembered and I smirked to myself as the guy behind the desk looked up at me.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me?" I said smiling sweetly at the bit of a kid that sat behind the desk.

"Sure Miss, what do you need?" He asked sitting up straight

"I'm Special Agent Thomas with the FBI and was wondering if I could take a look at a couple of records to do with the recent murders within the local motel?" I said flashing my badge.

"You mean the deaths?" He asked looking a little confused.

"Yeah. Sorry, I have a suspicious mind." I replied with a small nervous laugh. The guy laughed too and nodded. I remembered making the same mistake and kicked myself for doing it again.

"Sure, I'll take you to the other Special Agent looking at them." He said standing. _Other Agent? Oh crap, he means Dean! If I back off now he's going to think something is off! _I thought giving the kid a smile. He buzzed me through the back and I followed him to a small office in the back. He reached out to knock on door and I grabbed his wrist pulling out my gun. The guy looked at me confused.

"The guy in there isn't an FBI agent. I'll take care of him, I just need you to make sure no one rushes in until I arrest him, ok?" I asked thinking on my feet. The officer nodded slowly and moved back. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Dean was sat looking at a folder on the desk. He looked up as I closed the door and looked at me slightly confused.

"So this part of the travelling?" Dean smirked, then he noticed the gun. "Before-"

"Dean," I sighed putting the gun away. "I need you to call Castiel for me."

"How do you know about Cass?" Dean asked standing up from the desk and walking around to the front.

"It's complicated. Just call him, he wouldn't answer me and I don't want any other angel's hearing me." I sighed walking over to him. Dean raised an eye brow as I sat in the chair just in front of him. "Please?" I asked softly.

"CASTIEL!" Dean shouted to the roof and waited for something to happen. I watched him as he sighed. "Hey, Cass come on man!" Dean said to the roof again.

"He does answer your call's right?" I asked as Dean looked back at me.

"Usual." Dean answered, I nodded softly. "So you gonna explain all this?" Dean asked waving his hands around.

"Actually,no, no I'm not." I said plainly. Dean gave me a small sarcastic smile. We sat there for a few minutes just looking at each other. He was studying me, trying to figure me out. I'd seen him use the poker face on too many people. I hated knowing him so well, and I knew at that moment in time, he didn't trust me. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and Cass stood in the room. He looked exactly the same as I knew him, physically anyway.

"Took you long enough." Dean said walking to Cass.

"What do you need Dean?" The Castiel asked in a plain tone.

"She wanted a word with you." Dean said pointing to me. I waved a small hand as Cass studied me hard.

"Hey Cass, man you angel's really don't change much do you?" I asked getting out of the chair and walking over to him.

"Megan. You are not from this time." Cass said plainly. There was something in his eye, a look. A look I remembered from the past. I was looking at the good little solider Castiel, the one who answered to Zachariah without question. The one who always fallowed orders. I sighed.

"Nope, what gave me away?" I joked as Dean looked at me confused.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asked looking from me to Cass.

"When are you from?" Castiel asked plainly.

"2011, and trust me, a lot's about to happen for you guys." I said turning to Dean.

"Huh? 2011? It's 2008... what, how are you here?" Dean asked confused.

"Raziel sent me." I said looking at Cass.

"He is missing. It is not possible." Cass said still looking into my eyes. I stepped closer to Cass and noticed Dean tense up. He really didn't trust me.

"You can see my soul. You've always been able to see it. Take a look..." I said looking into his eyes. I felt Castiel gaze go past looking into my eyes but deep into my soul. It felt like my chest was caving in and I started to gasp for air. I took a few steps back breaking the intense stair Cass had over me. Dean wrapped his arm around me as I almost fell over.

"You ok?" He asked looking from me to Cass. I nodded standing back up straight and waiting for Cass to speak. He looked utterly puzzled and seemed to be processing it all. "Cass?" Dean asked softly. Cass blinked and looked at both of us.

"You only have half a soul... and your werewolf side... it seems to be dormant." Cass said confused. As soon as Dean herd werewolf he pushed me away grabbing my gun and drawing his own on me. I threw my hands in the air and glanced at Cass.

"Dean, look it's not what you think." I said as Cass clicked his fingers, making both guns disappear.

"What the hell Cass? She's a werewolf! One of the bad guys!" Dean shouted pointing to me.

"She is still chosen." Cass said plainly.

"Actually, I'm not. 2008 Megan was. I'm changing it." I said and the guys turned to me.

"You can not change the destiny laid down for you." Cass said looking at me.

"Yeah well when God's been missing as long as he has been, and the way Heaven's going, I really can." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You can not." Castiel said he tapped me on the head with his fingertips and everything went white before I had chance to explain anything.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was stood in a motel with Dean. It was clear that he didn't trust me and it hurt a little since all the history I had with him. I groaned as I looked around the room. Dean gave me a questioning look.

"Douche of an angel..." I groaned. Dean nodded and walked over to the bed.

"So in 2011 we work together?" Dean asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah." I sighed looking around the room. "You, me, Sam, and Bobby."

"What no Ruby?" Dean asked smirking. I shook my head.

"Oh hell no, that bitch gets what she deserves." I laughed.

"Really?" Dean asked fishing for details.

"You kill her." I smiled. Dean seemed to like that idea and pulled his tie off. "I know you don't trust me, but look, we were close."

"Close?" Dean choked out looking at me shocked.

"Yeah, like married." I said softly. It was almost the reverse of talking to Dean from 2015 with the Croatoan virus.

"Married? I get married... to a werewolf? Lady I don't think you know me at all." Dean joked standing up and shaking his head.

"You're most important possession is the Impala. You like mullet rock, you play the same 8 cassettes over and over and over again. You secretly wish you were a cowboy at times, because you know every Clint Eastwood film off by heart. You are scared of flying and hum Metallica whenever your really scared. You sleep with a knife under your pillow and if you eat chill you always end up leaving the sour cream because it gives you weird dreams. Sammy gave you that neck less when you were kids and you refuse to ever take it off. Your dad died saving you and Sam from the yellow eyed demon. You don't trust demons with good reason and your biggest fear, is that one day, you really will have to kill Sam." I said and his mouth dropped. "So, do I know you?" I asked plainly.

"How... how do you?" Dean asked shocked.

"We were married." I said plainly.

"Were? What happened?" Dean asked confused.

"It's a long story, look I'm back here to save people. A lot of important people." I said plainly shaking my head.

"Why don't you sound convinced about it?" He asked stepping closer to me. I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. The green was beautiful and I know I'd said it a million times before but really, I loved his eyes.

"I... um... So can you call Cass for me again?" I asked moving away from Dean.

"I'm learning he doesn't always want to answer." Dean admitted me. I looked around the room and found my back pack with my clothes in.

"I'm going to go get changed then..." I sighed walking over to my bag and heading to the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and bashed my head against it. _This is stupid, I shouldn't be here, I should get changed and leave and try to call Pay or something. Staying here is a really, really bad idea. The longer I stay around Dean, around the Winchesters the harder it will be to leave..._ I sighed and started to get changed. I found my family knife in the bag and smiled. It was nice to have some things the same. I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and black vest top. I walked out of the bathroom as Dean was pulling over his shirt.

"So what's the plan now?" Dean asked as I walked over to him.

"I'm leaving." I said plainly noticing my gun on the night stand next to Deans.

"Leaving? What about the ghost?" Dean asked as I moved past him to get my gun.

"You and Sam can handle it." I replied plainly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Cass said you need to stay around us to be safe." Dean said blocking my path. I was trapped between the two beds.

"That was the old me, remember I know what's going to happen, so... move." I said plainly.

"No." Dean replied plainly but firmly.

"Move or I will move you." I replied and Dean smirked.

"You really think you could move me?" Dean asked laughing a little.

"I know," I said walking closer to Dean and putting my hand on his chest. I ran my hand down his chest and rested it on his belt. I glanced up at him and saw how nervous he was getting. "Just how to make you more." I whispered wrapping my leg behind his and flipping him so that he landed on the bed. I tried to move but as he fell Dean grabbed me and held me on top of him.

"It's not that easy sweetheart." Dean grinned before letting go of me. I groaned and rolled off him and the bed. "Now, I just need to ring my brother." Dean said pulling out his phone. I turned my back on him and listened in on the convocation.

"_Hey?_" The voice said. It was Sam.

"Hey I can't really talk, but I've found the girl." Dean said softly.

"_Wow, is she ok?_" Sam asked.

"She's er... yeah she's ok not hurt. We're going to salt and burn the bones of the dude who's being killing everyone. Got a name yet?" Dean asked a little louder.

"_Marc Strong, he was a guy who had mental difficulties. Apparently the town used to tease him and all he would do was give rope burns back. A couple of jocks got done for the murder but, never went to jail. The judge was the lead jocks son._" Sam said explaining the ghost. I felt a cold chill come from the bathroom. I looked in that direction and there was a guy stood in the door way. His image jumped and flickered. It was the ghost... the one who started my whole path with the Winchesters.

"Dean?" I said softly looking at a man who had been shot with a shot gun stood smiling at me.

"Just a second," Dean said and continued his convocation. "So where is he buried?"

"Dean." I said a little louder.

"_In the cemetery, but I don't know if you should take the girl with you._" Sam said. The ghost started to move forward.

"Oh I'd say I'd be safer in the cemetery right now. Winchester!" I shouted still smiling at the ghost who was smiling back at me. Dean turned to shout at me and reached for his gun. "Don't! He seems calm. Just leave and salt and burn him." I said still looking at the ghost.

"But, he could kill you." Dean said softly watching the ghost move slowly closer to me.

"_Dean? Dean what's happening?_" Sam said sounding panicked.

"Dean, I can look after myself a little while anyway." I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as the ghost got within a hand of me.

"Go." I said softly. Dean shook his head and took off. A few seconds later I herd a car engine roar out.

The ghost moved closer and touched my cheek, I didn't flinched but stood still as he watched me.

"You're pretty." He finally said tilting his head to one side and smiling, some drool escaping his lips.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked giving him a small smile.

"My names Marc. M...A...R...C..." He said in a child's voice. "What's your name?" He asked putting his hand on my cheek again.

"Megan, I'm Megan. Nice to meet you Marc." I said and held my right hand out. I had no idea what I was doing, I was hoping I could keep him occupied long enough to let Dean and Sam salt and burn Marc's bones before anyone else got hurt. Marc put his hand out and grabbed my left wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised at how strong he was, I'd never known a ghost with a grip that strong, and I couldn't remember him hurting me this much before.

"You're with them aren't you?" Marc asked getting agitated.

"Who?" I asked acting dumb. His face screwed up and he shook his head.

"You're with THEM!" He shouted squeezing my wrist tighter. It actually hurt. I tried to pull it free but he wasn't budging.

"I don't know what you talking about." I said trying to pull my hand free.

"LIAR!" He screamed and took my left wrist in both hands and twisted it. I screamed as it felt like he had broken my wrist rather than just a twist. He let it go and I clutched it close to my chest.

"Look Marc, you're scaring me." I said stepping back and holding my wrist close to me. It really hurt, and without my wolf powers I started to realise what a bad idea it was being trapped with a ghost.

"You. The pretty girls, they are always with THEM!" Marc screamed and disappeared. I pulled out my gun and held it tight in my right hand waiting for him to appear again. I walked around the room looking for salt or something iron I could bash him with but the room was a bust. Something pushed me to the floor and I dropped my gun. I rolled on my back and looked up at Marc.

"You're pretty." Marc said confused. His hand hovering over my chest. I kicked him away jumping to my feet.

"Glad you noticed." I smiling at him. I started to run for the door when he appeared in front of me. I panicked and shot off a few bullets on instinct. "Get out the way!" I yelled.

"You sound mad. Don't... don't be mad. No, no don't be mad..." Marc started to rant as a wind started in the room.

"Marc stop it!" I shouted as the wind got worse and Marc was screaming to himself.

"No, no don't be mad. NO!" He shouted and I went flying into the wall with a massive thud. I slid down the wall feeling worse for wear but tried to scramble to my feet.

"YOU... bad!" Marc screamed in my face out of no where. "BAD PERSON! BAD! BAD!" Marc started to scream in my face and I was shocked. I was half concussed and half shocked at what he said I couldn't make myself move as I watched him reach into my chest and grab my heart.

"Stop!" I wheezed out as he squeezed. The pain was horrible, I screamed out but it didn't help.

"BAD. BAD!" He screamed holding tighter. I gasped for breath as blood started to pour out of my mouth. My chest felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Go to hell... please." I gasped as I went dizzy and things turned black.

* * *

Someone was shaking me. Someone was pushing me and mumbling something like words. I flickered my eyes open but the light was too bright the first time. I lifted my left hand up to cover my eyes and a pain shot up my arm.

"What the fuck?" I wined as I opened my eyes fully to look at my wrist. It was broken.

"Hey, hey can you hear me?" Dean asked pushing me again he looked worried.

"Yeah, I can hear you. My wrist is broken." I wined as he helped me to my feet. I felt a little dizzy and fell into Dean. He wrapped his arm around me and walked me to the bed. I collapsed onto my back and closed my eyes again. "Took you long enough." I sighed and herd Dean laugh. Then the deja vu hit me. I was about to walk down the same path again.

"Blame Sam." Dean and I said at the same time as someone walked in. I sat up and watched Sam Winchester walk through the door. Dean was looking at me confused.

"I... I need to go now..." I said getting up and running out of the room. Dean fallowed me chasing me.

"Megan! Hey wait up!" He shouted as I ran down onto the road.

"Stay back!" I shouted turning to see him. "I... I can't do this again..." I said shaking my head.

"Do what?" Dean asked confused.

"I can't fall in love with you again! I can't loose everyone again! Please stay away!" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Megan... I... I'm.." Dean walked over to me. I shook my head as he wrapped his arms around me. "I..."

"No... I need to go." I said pushing away from Dean. I looked to the road and then back to Dean. "I... need... Bye Dean." I said and started to run. As I ran I felt something start to burn in my chest. The further away I got the worse it got. I stopped as I herd Dean cry out in pain. As I turned I fell to my knees as the pain took over me. I screamed as a glowing light seem to leave both me and Dean. It was like the light was leaving both of us and going into the sky. It hurt worse then dying, worse then anything I had felt. My vision started to get darker as the light seem to leave me completely.

* * *

I shot up in the car catching my breath and clutching my chest. The rain was still beating down on my Camero's windscreen. I took a few deep breaths and started to register that I was still parked near Channing's grave. I turned round and saw Payton sat in the seat next to me. He had the sad look on his face.

"You never intended to let me change anything, did you?" I whispered softly as the pain dulled and fell away. Payton put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I can't baby girl. Things have to happen this way." He said softly kissing my forehead. He moved away to look into my eyes. His face looked so serious. "You need to know, you and-" Suddenly there was a bright light and Payton disappeared. I had to cover my eyes as the light was so bright. I slowly lowered my hands and saw he wasn't in the car with me, nothing of him was here. The coat he gave me had even gone.

"Pay?" I shouted looking around the car. I jumped out of the car and looked around, he was no where in sight. As I looked around in the pouring rain I saw the Impala pull up. Dean climbed out slamming the door and racing over to me, pulling his jacket up to protect him from the rain.

"Why the hell do you always run away from me?" Dean growled grabbing hold of my arms and shaking me a little. I burst into tears although in the heavy rain there was no way of telling I was crying. "Can't you see, no matter how far you'll run, I'll always fallow you." He said softer.

"I love you." I said and he looked utterly confused.

"What? I love you too." Dean said kissing my forehead as he chuckled a little.

"I... I thought I could change everything. I wanted to save everyone so bad." I sobbed as Dean held me close to him.

"I know baby, I know." He said kissing my forehead. "Let's get out of the rain." Dean said leading me to the Impala. We climbed in and he turned the heating on because I started to shake.

"I wanted... I needed to keep everyone safe." I stuttered as Dean grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to the heaters.

"You're freezing, here, take this." Dean said pulling his jacket off and then his shirt. He wrapped his shirt around me and then pulled me closer to him, rubbing my shoulders as he tried to keep me warm.

"I didn't change anything." I sobbed. Dean wiped the tears away from my eyes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"There was nothing you could have done." He said holding me close.

"I just wish... I wish...We are meant to protect people, not get them killed." I sobbed catching my breath.

"I know. Loosing people, it's the hardest part of it." Dean admitted barely above a whisper. "You're always left replaying what you did, trying to figure out where you went wrong, but no matter how hard you try, you can't fix it."

"I just..." I sighed looking up as I saw a tear escape from Dean's eye. I kissed his cheek softly and he turned to me slightly confused. "You're the only thing that keeps me going Dean. I really would have been dead if it wasn't for you." I said softly before kissing him softly on the lips. Dean wrapped a hand around my back and rested his other hand on my cheek. The kiss got more heated and I ran a hand threw his wet hair. He moaned into the kiss as he pulled me onto of him. His hands ran down under my soaked t-shirt as I tugged at the bottom of his shirt pulling it loose. Dean pulled my soaked top up and over my body as I did the same to him. We shared feverish kisses as things got more passionate, soon we were in back seat of the Impala. Dean pushed the damp hair off my face and grinned down at me. His emerald green eyes glowing with a passion I missed, as his body pressed against mine.

"I love you." He said leaning down and kissed my nose. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I love you too." I said grinning back up at him. Suddenly Dean's fell plain and he moved off me, searching the car for his jeans. "Dean?" I said sitting up on the back seat as I watched him rummage. "Dude what are you doing?" I asked utterly confused.

"Gimme a minute... I know it's in here somewhere..." He muttered to himself as he searched his jeans pockets. "Got it!" He cried out pulling something out of his pocket. He jumped over the front seat and sat next to me.

"Dude you're kinda acting like a crazy person right now..." I joked as he frowned at me.

"Shut up." He muttered before taking my hand. I watched as he open his hand and saw what he was holding. It was our wedding rings. "I love you Megan. There is no one I want to spend my life with more, and even though you like running away from me. As long as you wear this ring, I'll always be with you." He said softly sliding my ring up my ring finger.

"Dean... I..." I was speechless, he grinned at me and kissed me softly on the lips. I grabbed this ring and took his hand. "I never want to leave you again Dean. I love you so much!" I said as he pulled me into a hug before we started to kiss again.

* * *

OK, so I hope the ending wasn't too girly for you all. I just wanted a softer ep but all the action started to build with Soulless Sam and everything! PLease as always just take the extra few seconds to review thanks guys! Reviews=Love=Happy Author!  
Oh and I might be doing another update this week, but the chapter will be shorte


	13. Appointment in Samarra

Hey everyone! Hope your all well =D Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews as always you guys rock! Did you see the final? :O Seriously still in shock about it all... I couldn't believe it! Not to mention the Impala! Poor baby! But yeah great ending, except I wanna know what's gonna happen next now! :'( But still we got out fic's to keep us going eh? Well I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's short and sweet (like me) and well yeah the next chapter should be up soon so enjoy =)  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginial characters and events, the rest belong to The CW for now... my world domination plan has been set into motion and soon the Winchester boys will be mine... muhahahahaha ;) Until then, enjoy...

* * *

It was raining, heavy rain, the gentle thudding of each rain drop against the window seem to echo around the room. The soft but constant beat of Dean's heart seemed to be in perfect time with the rain. It was nice. I had my head laid on his chest as we just laid in bed watching the rain beat against the window. Neither of us wanted nor needed to talk, we were just enjoying the bliss of being together- alone. Dean stroked his fingertips up and down my arm mindlessly as he looked out into the rain. He was thinking, I didn't need to see his face to know he was thinking; and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking about. Sam. Soulless Sam to be exact. I knew Dean still wanted Sam to have his soul back and I knew he was willing to do anything to get it. Finally after an hour of thinking I herd him sigh heavy, I turned to face him and offer him a soft smile.

"Everything ok baby?" I asked softly, my chin resting on his chest. Dean smiled, pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah... yeah things are ok." He said but he wasn't that convincing. I nodded and snuggling into him.

"Rain's getting worse." I said softly resuming my position looking out into the rain.

"Yeah." Dean replied mindlessly.

"I guess it's got to get worse before it can get better." I said softly as Dean started to stoke my arm again. He didn't reply but went back to thinking. We spent the rest of the night listening to the rain.  
I woke in the morning to a cold bed. I looked around and sure enough I was alone. "Dean?" I yawned as I pulled the covers off of me and looked around. He was no where in sight. "Dean?" I said double checking the room. I grabbed a long sleeved black top and dark brown camo pants and pulled them on, I went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door softly. "Dean you in there?" I asked softly. There was no answer, I slowly opened the door and peaked in. He wasn't in there. "Where are you?" I said turning to walk out of the bathroom and walking straight into Sam.

"Megan, you ok?" Sam asked looking down at me confused.

"Have you seen Dean?" I asked plainly.

"Umm no but I herd the Impala pull out about an hour ago, why?" Sam asked confused.

"I've lost your brother." I sighed side stepping so that Sam could get into the bathroom.

"He's probably gone for breakfast or something. I wouldn't worry." Sam explained before going into the bathroom. Something in my gut didn't agree with Sam's idea. I shook my head and made my way downstairs. Bobby was making coffee in the kitchen as I walked in.

"Morning girl, Dean on his way down?" Bobby asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No, Sam said he went out about an hour ago..." I said softly as I walked over to Dean's jacket that was laid across one of the chairs. I started to search a few of his pockets.

"Maybe he went out for breakfast, you know how the boy loves his pie." Bobby joked and then turned to face me. "What are you doing?" He asked walking over to me.

"I'm looking for something." I said as I searched the pockets.

"Megan, what's going on?" Bobby asked as I pulled John's journal out of one of the pockets.

"Dean's been acting... he's going do something stupid, I know it." I said flicking to the last page of the book and sighing. "Damn it!" I shouted slamming the book down onto the table.

"Megan what's going on, what do you mean he's going to do something stupid?" Bobby asked seriously. I ran a hand through my hair.

"There, there was a letter in the back of John's journal, it was for Ben. Dean wrote it a while back now, it explained what he did for a living and some other personal stuff for Ben when he was older. It's missing, it means he's gone to do something stupid, something that could get him freaking killed!" I growled pulling out my phone and dialling his number. Bobby ran a hand over his face and sighed as Dean's phone went to voice mail.

"_You've reached Dean, you know what to do._" His voice said plainly.

"Dean where the hell are you? I mean it man, ring me back or so help me, I'll kill you myself!" I sighed hanging up. I started to pace the room as I tried to figure out where he could have gone. I finally noticed Bobby looking pail as he sat down at the table. "What is it Bobby?" I asked nervously.

"The other day, the boy was asking me for the address of Doc Roberts..." Bobby said in shock.

"Who's Doc Roberts Bobby?" I asked walking over to him and standing by his side. Bobby shook his head and then slowly turned to look at me.

"He's an expert of killing people and bringing them back to life...I never thought... I mean he... I'm such a damn fool!" Bobby sighed shaking his head. My stomach turned at the thought of Dean dying even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I need to find him Bobby, what's the address?" I asked as my mind went into over drive. Bobby pulled a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket and scribbled down an address.

"He'll be there... I just hope... that damn eijet!" Bobby growled shaking his head. I grabbed the paper and fished my keys out of my pocket.

"Don't worry Bobby if he's not dead I'll make him wish he was!" I shouted as I raced out of the house and to my Camero.

* * *

I dove into my car and let the engine roar, my foot hit flat out on the pedal as I sped out of Bobby's drive. I couldn't believe Dean would be so stupid to kill himself, I knew whatever his plan was I wasn't going to like it. My heart raced as I realised how far I had to drive, I wasn't going to make it and there was only one thing I could do.

"Pay?" I shouted as I weaved the traffic. "Hey, Pay I really need your help, please? Dude come on!" I shouted as he didn't appear. I slammed my hands against the wheel in frustration. I'd not herd from Payton since his bright white light vanishing act back in my car. "Payton! This is serious dude! Dean's in trouble!" I yelled as I turned the corner. I herd a flutter of wings and felt the soft breeze of an angel landing in my car. I glanced and saw Cass sat in my passenger seat.

"Megan." He said plainly as I acknowledged his appearance.

"Not the angel I called for, but I'll take it." I joked as I drove down the empty road fast. "Where's Payton? I've been trying to get hold of him for days now." I said glancing at Cass.

"He is in heaven, fighting in a great battle." Cass said plainly. "You said Dean was in trouble."

"He is... the idiot's going to do something stupid and get himself killed." I sighed shaking my head as I weaved through more traffic.

"How do you know this?" Cass asked plainly.

"I just know. I need to get to this address, any chance you can use your mojo and get me there faster?" I asked fishing Bobby's note out of my pocket and showing Cass. He took the paper and looked at it for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"You believe this is the address where he will die?" Cass asked.

"Yeah. I just need to stop him doing anything stupid." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Very well." Cass said softly and in a blink I was parked outside a Chinese market with the Impala in front. I looked around to thank Cass but he was no where in sight.

I jumped out my Camero and raced into the market. There was a guy a butcher, cutting some meat, he looked at me confused as I walked in.

"Hello can you help me? I'm looking for Doc Roberts?" I said in Chinese to the man. He nodded and pointed to the back.

"Go straight to the very back." He replied in English.

"Xie Xie." I said before heading to the back of the store. There was a small white door and the man at the meat counter buzzed me through. I raced through the door and up some stairs as an old looking man with white hair and glasses opened a door and turned to me confused.

"I didn't think I had another appointment for at least an hour..." He said looking me up and down.

"Tell me where Dean Winchester is." I demanded firmly walking up to him. The older man pointed into the room and I walked into see him laid on a table with a woman taking stick pads off his chest. Dean saw me and his eye's widened.

"Megan this isn't what it looks-" Dean said sitting up. I walked straight up and punched his square on the jaw. It hurt my hand but it was worth it.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell have you done?" I said grabbing his shirt and shaking him a little. The woman who was taking stuff off him backed away and the Doc stood watching us. Dean grabbed my wrists and pulled me off him.

"Megan-" He said softly looking into my eyes.

"You know! You know I can't loose you! I can't believe you would-" I shouted shaking my head, I was so mad at him. I wanted to punch him again but I knew it wouldn't help too much. I was happy he was alive but at the same time so damn mad that he nearly died for good. My emotions were all over the place. Tears started to form in my eyes as I shook him a little. Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around me as I beat against his chest.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Dean said to the Doc, I herd the door close and then Dean pulled away so that he could see my face. The tears rolled down my cheeks but I wiped them away.

"What have you done?" I said my voice just above a whisper.

"I need to get Sammy's soul back." Dean said plainly lifting my chin so that I looked into his green eyes. "I just, I just went to the one person who can help."

"Who? Death?" I asked looking into his eyes. Dean nodded and a knot in my stomach got worse. "How... how can he help?" I asked softly as I tried to process it all. Dean jumped off the bed and pulled his jacket on.

"I'll explain when we get back to Bobby's." He said softly and I shook my head.

"Oh no, tell me now." I said racing around to stand in front of him. Dean wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I think it's best if we wait till-" Dean started to say without looking at me.

"Now Winchester!" I demanded firmly.

"It's complicated." Dean said softly.

"Isn't it always, Dean what's the deal?" I asked softer as I stood in front of him. Dean looked at my feet and slowly made himself look me in the eyes. I could tell by his expression I wasn't going to like what he was going to say but I had to know.

"Death can put a wall up," He paused and gave me a sad smile. "It can stop Sammy from remembering Hell."

"Well that's great, but?" I said softly taking his hands in mine.

"I... Death wants me to wear his ring for a day first." Dean admitted. I wasn't sure how to react, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"The ring for a day?" I asked and Dean just nodded. "Why? What could he get out of it?" I asked utterly confused.

"I don't know, but he promises as long as I wear the ring for 24 hours, he'll give Sammy his soul back, and he wont remember Hell." Dean said softly. "I've got to do this, for Sam. I need my baby brother back... I..." I could see how desperate Dean was to get his baby brother back the way he knew him.

"Dean, are you sure about this?" I asked as he locked eyes with me again. There was something burning in those green orbs, something deep and determined.

"I have to get Sammy back." He said firmly.

* * *

I wasn't the biggest fan of the idea, in fact the whole ride back to Bobby's my mind raced with questions. _Why did Death want Dean to wear the ring? What good would that really do? What would he make Dean do during the day? Would Sam even let Dean give him his soul back? How well do we even know if Death will keep up his end of the deal? Horsemen are tricky and they really don't seem too trustworthy. What if this gets Dean killed? Or worse Sammy?_ The same questions just floated around and around in my mind as I drove.

"Payton? I know you're busy fighting in heaven, but if you get a minute, I um, I need your advise... thanks." I said as I pulled into the drive. Dean's car was in front and as I climbed out I saw Sam and Bobby waiting for us. Neither looked too happy. I walked up to the side of Dean and grabbed his hand.

"You need to tell them about it." I said softly as I led Dean back into the house.

"I know." Dean replied before kissing my head. "Thanks for coming for me." He added as we walked into the drawing room. Bobby sat on the sofa and I lent against the wall as Dean explained where he went and everything that happened. Bobby was quiet but Sam wasn't happy about it at all.

"You what?" Sam snapped.

"Just hear me out." Dean said plainly looking at his baby brother.

"I heard Cass and Crowley when they said it would either kill me or turn me to jello, Dean! I heard enough!" Sam said in a raised voice.

"Death said he can put up a wall." Dean explained.

"A wall?" Sam asked slightly curious of the prospect of a wall.

"Yes, yes, a wall -that - that, basically, you wouldn't remember hell." Dean explained looking from Sam to me and Bobby.

"Really?" Sam asked unsure of his brother.

"Really." Dean said looking back at Sam.

"For good? Like a cure?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"No, it's not a cure. It...He said it could last a lifetime." Dean said plainly.

"Great. So, playing pretty fast and loose with my life here, don't you think, Dean?" Sam said shaking his head and walking past his brother.

"I'm trying to save your life!" Dean snapped turning to face his brother again.

"Exactly, Dean! It's my life! It's my life, it's my soul. And it sure as hell ain't your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways!" Sam yelled back.

"Just curious. I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal?" Bobby asked getting up. Dean glanced over at me and I shook my head softly. Bobby caught the look between us. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that." Bobby said firmly to Dean.

"I have to wear the ring for a day." Dean admitted softly. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to Dean's side.

"Why the hell would he want you to do that?" Bobby snapped.

"Get his rocks off. I don't know. But I'm doing it." Dean replied firmly. Sam glanced over at me and Dean and turned to walk out.

"Where you going Sam?" I asked softly.

"Look, I hear you, all right? I get it. I just need a minute to wrap my head around it, all right?" Sam sighed before walking out. Dean glanced at me and Bobby and we knew where Sam was really heading.

We grabbed the ring before Sam could and found Sam looking in the hole from we took the ring for. He looked worried, although with my powers being dormant I wasn't sure how he was feeling.

"Looking for this?" Dean asked holding Death's ring.

"Just taking a walk." Sam said turning to face us all.

"Sam. I'm your brother. I'm not gonna let you get hurt. I know what I'm doing here." Dean said walking closer to Sam. I sighed I knew how both sides felt. I wanted Sam back, the old Sam, the puppy dog eyes, gentle giant Sam. But at the same time, the risk, it was big, bigger than anyone should have to face. I got why Sam was worried and I got why Dean felt like he needed to do it. The problem was making the other brother see it.

"What if you're wrong?" Sam asked plainly.

"I won't let it go wrong." Dean replied firmly.

"Fine." Sam said softly.

"Fine? So, you're-" Dean asked confused.

"So, I'm trusting you here. Barely." Sam said softly.

"You sure?" Dean asked confused.

"You're the one with the compass, right? Just don't mess it up." Sam said with a small smile.

"I won't." Dean said and turned around to walk off. He walked up to me and Bobby. "Watch him." He added softly to me and Bobby.

* * *

Me, Sam and Bobby went into the house. It was clear we were all worried about what Dean was about to go through, but we were also worried about what Sam might do without Dean around.

"So, is this the part where you pull a gun on me and lock me in the panic room?" Sam asked as we walked into the living room.

"Do we have to?" Bobby asked as I wondered through the house to the back of the house.

"No. I guess Dean's got to do what he's got to do." Sam admitted.

"Guess we all do, kid." Bobby sighed as I walked out the back door. I walked down the steps and saw Dean stood there looking at the ring in his hand.

"It's such a girly ring." I joked as I walked over to him. Dean looked up at me smirking.

"Yeah, dude's got some weird taste." He smirked before looking down at the ring again.

"It's just 24 hours, I'm sure you can do it." I said softly putting my hand over his. He looked up into my eyes and I smiled. "Just be careful and come back to me, ok?" Dean lent down and kissed me softly on the lips. It was a passionate kiss and we both caught our breath as we pulled apart.

"I love you." Dean whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I whispered back before Dean stepped back, grinning at me.

"Well, here goes everything." He laughed before putting the ring on. He suddenly disappeared. My heart raced a little as I looked around for him.

"Dean? Dean?" I looked around but he was gone. I ran a hand through my hair and made my way back to the house. I prayed that Dean would be ok, make it out ok. As I walked into the kitchen Bobby was making coffee.

"Hey girl, you ok?" Bobby asked passing me a cup.

"Yeah. I just..." I took a sip of the hot drink. "Where's Sam?" I asked changing topic.

"Out back, gone for a walk around the yard." Bobby said as we sat down at the table. "I know he's going to do something, I can feel it."

"I know, but all we can do is keep an eye on him." I admitted as we drank our coffee's. We didn't talk much. I was too worried about Dean, I needed him to be ok so much. After I finished my drink I washed my cup up as Sam walked in.

"Hey." I said softly to Sam then turned to Bobby. "I need some air, ok?"

"Yeah sure...Hey Sam wanna a game of cards?" Bobby asked as I walked out the house.

* * *

I walked down to the Impala and sat on the hood. It helped with the worry, sitting on her made me feel closer to Dean. It was stupid I know, but it helped. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I opened them I nearly jumped out of my skin. Balthazar was stood just in front of me, uncomfortably close. On instinct I punched out, he grabbed my arm and held it firm.

"Damn Balthazar!" I hissed pulling my hand back. "Personal space!"

"I'm sorry Megan, it's just I love scaring you." Balthazar smirked taking a step back.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I asked as my heart started to calm down. I slipped off the Impala and folded my arms over my chest.

"You know, unlike that oaf of a partner of yours, I actually like you." Balthazar said smiling at me.

"Yeah and I prefer Pay over you, but that's not why your here now is it?" I asked firmly.

"Alas no," Balthazar sighed walking closer to me. "I'm here about Sam Winchester."

"What about Sam?" I asked firmly.

"No see this isn't how it works, first a little foreplay, then we get down to action." Balthazar joked while I rolled my eyes.

"Just-" I started to say as Balthazar touched my forehead and everything went bright white. As the light died down I saw we were sat in a massive bedroom, sat on a love seat in front of a fire.

"Now, answer me this first, what is going on with your soul?" Balthazar said looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have half a soul... nothing in creation has half a soul. So what happened?" Balthazar asked looking me in the eyes.

"Cass took it or a reaper... look what has this got to do with Sam?" I asked standing up and getting annoyed with the angel. He was as bad as Gabriel.

"Megan, Megan, Megan, foreplay, remember?" Balthazar joked standing up. I groaned loud and turned my back on him. I started to walk away when Balthazar span me around and I felt a burning hot sensation in my stomach. As I looked down I saw Balthazar's arm go into my stomach. The scream that escaped my lips sounded detached from me, as if the scream was coming from somewhere else, someone else. Balthazar pulled his hand out and I fell onto the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled pushing myself back onto my feet. I swung out and punched him in the face, yeah it hurt me more then him but it made me feel a little better. "What gives you the right to touch my soul?" I yelled wrapping one arm over my stomach.

"I needed to see it for myself." Balthazar said plainly rolling down his sleeve.

"See what?" I yelled as I coughed a little more.

"You really do only have half a soul." Balthazar said as if it was something I had been lying about.

"No shit, now what the hell has this all got to do with Sam damn it?" I yelled walking away from Balthazar and heading for the door.

"His soul." Balthazar said softly, I turned on the spot and looked at him. "Thought that would peak your interest."

"What about his soul?" I asked firmly, I refused to walk back to him, but at the same time if Balthazar knew something about Sam's soul, I needed to know. It might have been the one thing we needed to get Sam back, back the way he should be without any walls.

"He doesn't want it back." Balthazar said plainly. "He's working on a way to stop Dean from giving him a soul back."

"What? How... how would he know how to..." The dots connected in my mind and groaned again. "You are really something, you douche bag." I said shaking my head.

"What can I say, I need all the souls I can get." Balthazar joked.

"So what? Having Sam's soul is an extra special shiny in your collection or something?" I yelled walking back over to Balthazar.

"Not exactly. Look I'm trying to warn you here, he's going to go after that old drunk of yours." Balthazar said plainly.

"Bobby? He's going after Bobby?" I yelled. "Send me back right now!" I said grabbing hold of his jacket. In a blink he was stood behind me.

"Don't touch the clothes, please." Balthazar said brushing himself down. I span around and took a deep breath as I glared into his eyes.

"You send me back or me touching your damn clothes will be the least of you problems." I growled balling my hands into fists.

"I will, but what happened to the big scary wolf?" Balthazar asked smirking. My eyes widened. "That's right I know your keeping that wolf side buried."

"Screw you Balthazar, just send me back!" I said pushing him.

"Ok, but just remember you cant keep thing buried for ever." Balthazar said clicking his fingers.

* * *

I blinked and I was stood in the road just in front of Bobby's house. Before I knew what was happening a car came out of no where and crashed into me. I went flying over the hood, rolled along the body and landed on the floor with an almighty thud. My body screamed out in pain, every inch of skin felt like it was on fire. I coughed up blood as I rolled onto my side clutching my ribs. They were broken, more than a few too. It felt like one might have even pierced my lung. I gasped for air as I watched the car that hit me drive off. I coughed up more blood as I tried to move, but my whole body started to scream out in pain.

"Help!" I tried to scream but every breathe was taking more and more effort. I spat out more blood and started to feel sleepy. It wasn't long before I was choking on my own blood and then nothing. I blinked and the pain stopped. I wasn't sure what had happened but other than my body hurting, I as alive. "Hello?" I asked as I sat up. I spat out some blood that was in my mouth and pulled myself up onto my feet. I looked around but there wasn't anyone around. I remembered what Balthazar had told me and I started to walk to the house. My whole body was aching but I made it. The lights were still on but I couldn't hear anything. I grabbed the knife out of my boot and opened the back door carefully.

"Not good. Let's not do anything hasty here, Sam." Bobby said looking at the floor as I walked in.

"Bobby? Where's Sam?" I asked softly as I closed and locked the door behind me.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bobby muttered holding the baseball bat. He turned to me and looked shocked. "What happened?" He asked worried.

"Got hit by a car... I'm ok." I sighed as we started to search the house but we couldn't see him anywhere. The problem with Soulless Sam was he was an excellent hunter, excellent at hiding from us.

"Split up?" I suggested as Bobby looked around his living room.

"I guess so, just keep your eyes open." Bobby sighed as we walked off in different directions.

* * *

I started to search the upstairs as I left Bobby. The house was creepy quiet as I searched room by room.

"Sam come on man, you don't want to hurt Bobby." I said walking into his room. The place looked empty, I checked under the bed and the closet when I herd the floor board squek. I turned around and saw Sam stood there with a cut just over his eye.

"Megan." Sam had an axe in his hands. My eyes flickered from the axe to him.

"I know what your going to try to do." I said softly.

"I can't get my soul back... it'll kill me. You gotta see it will kill me." Sam said gripping the axe tighter.

"This isn't the way Sam." I said softly, slowly moving closer to him.

"It is the only way. I'm sorry Megan." Sam said and swung out at me. I duck but earned a kick to the guts from Sam anyway. It hurt like hell but I kept moving. I punched out but Sam grabbed my arm and swung me into a wall. I was all over the place, the car accident had weakened me and I was letting Sam get the better of me. I pushed myself off the wall and went to kick Sam, again he grabbed my leg.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I jumped up and kicked Sam in the side of the head causing both of us to drop to the floor with a thud. It was like the kick didn't even affect Sam, he was scrambling on top of me in a blink. I kicked out and tried to fight him off but he had me pinned to the floor.

"I'm sorry Megan." Sam said before giving me two good punched to the face knocking me out cold.

* * *

I woke up groggy on the floor with my hands tied and my legs. I shuffled to the wall and sat up before pulling the ropes up to my mouth. Sam did a pretty good job of tying me up. I wiggled and bit into the ropes around my wrists until I freed myself. I untied my legs and looked around for my knife, it was no where in sight. I made my way downstairs as quietly as I could when I herd a massive thud from the kitchen. I ran in and saw my knife on the table I grabbed it and ran to the door which led to the basement, Bobby was stood there talking to Sam.

"Reinforced steel core, titanium kick plate. Get comfy. You want to explain what this is about?" Bobby asked as I walked in.

"I just, uh...I have to do this, Bobby." Sam yelled through the door.

"Says who?" Bobby asked as I lent against the wall.

"If Dean shoves that soul back in me, think how bad that could really be. I can't let it happen, Bobby. I mean, it's not like I want to kill you. You've been nothing but good to me." Sam said calmly as if we were talking about sharing a bill, not killing a man.

"So...What, demon deal or something?" Bobby asked plainly.

"Spell." Sam corrected him.

"You're making a mistake, Sam." Bobby sighed looking at me with an exasperated look.

"I'm trying to survive." Sam yelled back.

"Dean's got a way to make it safe." Bobby shouted back.

"Oh, yeah, what, some wall inside my head that maybe stays up? Come on." Sam yelled.

"If it works-" Bobby started to yell when Sam jumped in.

"Yeah, what if it doesn't? Dean doesn't care about me. He, he just cares about his little brother, Sammy, burning in hell. He'll kill me to get that other guy back." Sam yelled back/

"Look, I...I know how scary it is. But you know what's scarier? You right now. You're not in your right head, Sam. You're not giving us much choice here." Bobby yelled back but Sam didn't reply. "Sam?" Bobby yelled and still he got no answer. We looked at each other and sighed as we both knew we had to go in the basement, neither of us alone were strong enough to take Sam down. "Balls!" Bobby yelled before opening the door. We slowly made our way down the stairs and looked around. As far as either of us could tell Sam had vanished.

"Where?" I whispered as Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"Ain't nobody killing me in my house but me. I don't want to blow your legs out, boy, but I will." Bobby yelled as he looked around some more. I looked at the entrance from the back garden but it was sealed. Bobby nudged me and we saw the vent to the panic room open. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"He's top side." I sighed leaning against the wall.

"Looks like girl, you ready to hunt him down?" Bobby asked looking at me. I nodded but if I was honest I hated the idea of hunting down Sam. I knew we had to, we had to protect Bobby and Sam from doing anything stupid but still... it was Sam. He was like a brother to me. I hated the idea of hurting him.

"I hate this." I sighed pushing myself off the wall.

"I know girl... but I mean he gave you a mean right hook, just imagine what he could do if he was trying to really hurt you. We need to save him from himself." Bobby admitted throwing me a sympathetic smile.

"Still stinks." I admitted as Bobby gave me a small hug.

"I know kid, I know. Now lets go save his eijet ass." Bobby chuckled as we made our way back out of the house.

We fallowed a trail of blood all around the yard, it was almost as if Sam wanted us to track him. It was a little unnerving. As we got closer to Bobby's shed we stopped to form a plan.

"Can you use your, um, you know, to see if he's in there?" Bobby asked softly. I panicked.

"I um, I um no." I stuttered out. Bobby looked at me confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I can't I'm... still too weak... car crash... hurts a lot..." I lied as I panicked internally. I wanted to help take Sam down and keep him safe, but there was no way in hell I wanted to use my powers again. And more to the point I wasn't sure that side of me even worked any more since Channing's death. I'd tried to used it a few times but got nothing... I figured they had gone for good. I just didn't want the guys to know because I knew as soon as they knew they would stop me from hunting.

"You ok to take him down then?" Bobby asked watching me careful.

"Who else you got Bobby?" I sighed looking towards the shed. I turned back and Bobby was still watching me carefully. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with eh?" I asked and started to move closer to the shed. Bobby walked in first and instantly got knocked out by Sam.

"Sam!" I yelled as I swung out and hit him around the face with Bobby's bat. He took a few steps back and shook his head.

"I thought I tied you up?" Sam asked as he walked towards me. He looked so cold, distant, not the Sam I knew.

"Sam, you don't have to do this. Balthazar-" I started to say when Sam snapped.

"I can't die! Dean's going to kill me! Why can't you guys see it?" Sam yelled grabbed hold of the end of the bat. We struggled a little before he hit me in the gut with the end of the bat, I was kinda getting sick of being hit in the guts. I stumbled back and as I looked up Sam had a gun. My eye widened as my mind raced trying to figure out a way out where I wouldn't get shot.

"Sam... you don't want to shoot me." I said standing perfectly still.

"You're right. It's Bobby I need... I don't want to hurt you." Sam said coldly still pointing the gun at me. I sighed as I watched him carefully. "But I can't let you stop me either." Sam said walking towards me.

"Sam, come on... stop this." I said backing away, within a few steps I hit the back of the shed. I cursed under my breath as Sam walked towards me. He went into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of cuff's.

"Turn around." He said firmly.

"Come on Sam." I begged and he clocked the gun.

"Megan, turn around." He said firmly. I slowly turned and Sam grabbed my arms behind my back cuffing me. He grabbed me and dragged me over to a chair plopping me down before tying some rope around me.

"You don't need to do this... come on Sam. We can talk to Dean-" I started to say as Sam walked over and picked Bobby up.

"This is it!" Sam snapped as he put Bobby's body on the chair in the middle of a pentagram and started to tie him up.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Bobby was starting to wake up as Sam started his spell to keep his soul out. Bobby looked around and tried to move, when he realized he couldn't he panicked a little.

"Boy, you know this isn't you." Bobby said and then saw me tied to a chair facing them. Sam seem to be ignoring him. "Listen to me. You don't want to do this. Sam. I've been like a father to you, boy. Somewhere inside, you've got to know that." Bobby begged as Sam walked over a table near me, picking up a knife and heading back towards Bobby.

"Well, that's just it. Sorry." Sam said coldly.

"Sam no!" I shouted as I tried to break free but it wasn't working. Sam brought the knife up, my knife up I noticed, to stab Bobby. My heart jumped into my throat at the thought of Sam killing Bobby and me being helpless to stop him. Suddenly a hand grabbed Sam's and Dean was stood there.

"Hi, Sam. I'm back." Dean smirked before knocking Sam out cold.

* * *

Dean untied us and we explained what had happened minus the lack of my powers. Dean seemed trouble and not just because Sam had tried to kill Bobby. I could tell something else was wrong but I just didn't know what. Dean was watching Sam through the hole in the panic room. We cuffed him in there on the cot for his own good. That and honestly we didn't know what else to do with him. Bobby was lent against the wall and I was sat on the stairs watching the pair. I had a black eye and I was sure a few of my ribs were still broken.

"I can't keep doing this, Bobby. I mean, what am I, gonna tie him up every time he tries to kill someone? And that's not gonna hold him. I mean, he's-" Dean said turning back to us.

"Capable of anything." Bobby said seriously glancing at me and my black eye. I ran a hand through my hair and let it fall over my black eye.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Dean asked looking defeated as he walked over to me. I held my hands out and he hugged me as I sat on the stairs.

"I don't know." Bobby sighed as Dean started to head upstairs. I glanced at Bobby before fallowing Dean up. I walked through the door and grabbed Dean's sleeve.

"This isn't your fault." I said softly. Dean turned to me and he looked so sad, so broken.

"But it is." He said barely above a whisper. He wasn't looking me in the eyes.

"It's Crowley's. You didn't do this Dean, listen to me." I said softly moving closer to him. He looked down into my eyes and I could see something was hurting him, something bad.

"I..." He brushed some hair behind my ear. "I chose you over Sam." Dean said softly looking into my eyes.

"What? No, you haven't." I said shaking my head a little. Dean sighed and took a few steps back running a hand down his face.

"You were hit by the car... you were dying..." Dean admitted and looked straight at me. My stomach fell to the floor.

"But I didn't... you?" I asked softly as the dots connected in my mind. Dean had saved me, I was meant to die and Dean had chosen to save me, breaking his deal with Death. Through choosing to save me, it had cost Sam's soul. I had cost Sam's soul as much as Dean.

"I... I can't loose you either." Dean hit his head back against the wall. "Now I've lost Sam." He said hitting his head over and over again. I rushed over to him and grabbed his hands.

"We haven't lost Sam." I said firmly making him look at me. Dean was fighting back tears as he looked down at me. He stroked my cheek before shaking his head.

"I wouldn't reap you so now I can't get Sam's soul back..." He moved past me and walked over to the sink, he was looking out of the window. "I've let everyone down! I... Sam will be stuck like that forever... and what am I meant to do with him? I can't even trust him! I turn my back on him and he's trying to kill you guys!"

"Dean, Dean look at me, please." I said softly walking towards him, he turned and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is my fault." He said pushing back the tears again.

"We will find a way." I said softly.

"I... This...there's no fixing this. No fixing Sam now..." Dean said the raw pain in his voice hurt to hear. I reached out to touch him and he flinched. I jumped back pulling my arms close to my chest. It hurt more knowing Dean didn't want to touch me. "I just... I need to be alone..." Dean said turning his back on me again.

"I'll...I'll go back down and help Bobby out..." I said barely above a whisper as I walked back out the kitchen. My mind was racing trying to figure out another way to get Sam's soul back. As I walked down the stairs, half in a daze I saw Bobby drinking out of a bottle of whiskey.

"You ok girl?" Bobby asked softly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Super, mind?" I asked pointing to the bottle.

"You sure your ok?" Bobby asked passing me the bottle. I took a long drink and passed the bottle back before screwing my face up from the taste of the drink.

"We need to get his soul back Bobby..." I said looking at the door to the panic room. I helped Dean break his deal with Death, this was partly my fault, I had to help him fix it. I had to no matter what.

"We will girl, we'll figure something out." Bobby said softly before taking another swig of the drink.

"I hope so." I said softly as I looked at the panic room door.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Open the door." Dean yelled as he reached us. He was racing towards the panic room.

"What happened?" Bobby asked as we were both utterly confused. I pushed myself off the box I was sat on as Dean reached us.

"Now!" Dean snapped as Bobby opened the door. We all looked into the room and my heart jumped into my throat for yet another time.

"Get away from me! Don't. Don't!" Sam yelled as he tried his best to move away from a man who was sat on the cot near Sam.

"Who's that?" I asked softly as I saw how panicked Sam was.

"Death." Dean said glancing at me before turning his attention back to the room. My eye widened as I looked at the Horseman. He looked... well kinda creepy, a little thin, but not really what I pictured as Death. No hood, no scythe, just a man.

"Now, Sam, I'm gonna put up a barrier inside your mind." Death said in a creepy voice. I tried to move into the room, but Dean held me back. I glanced at him and he shook his head.

"No, don't touch me!" Sam yelled trying his best to pull away. He was helpless and I really didn't like it.

"It might feel a little...Itchy. Do me a favour, don't scratch the wall. Trust me you're not gonna like what happens." Death said plainly.

"Please. Don't do this." Sam pleaded looking over at us stood at the door and back to Death. I watched as Death went into his bag and pulled out a glowing white ball. It was so bright, Death moved it towards Sam. "No, no! You don't know! You don't know what'll happen to me! Dean, please! No. No. No." Sam cried looking back at us. Again I tried to move to stop Death but Dean held me back. I couldn't stand it any more, I couldn't watch any more. I turned and walked back into the basement. I headed for the stairs. As I reached the stairs I herd Sam's screams, I physically flinched.

* * *

I went out of the house and made my way over to my Camero. I sat on the hood curling my knee's up to my chest. Even sat outside I could hear Sam screaming and then suddenly silence. It was the silence that scared me more than anything. A few minutes later I saw Dean walking towards me. I didn't say anything as he reached me, I just looked out to the nothing of the yard. Dean cleared his throat and I glanced at him.

"I had to let Death do it." Dean said without looking at me.

"I know." I said still looking out to the yard.

"You mad at me?" Dean asked softer.

"No." I replied pushing myself off the Impala. "I just hope you've done the right thing." I sighed walking off.

"Me too." I herd Dean say to himself as I headed back to the house.

* * *

OK so sorry it's short I wasn't sure how to get my OC into the story without changing what I felt it was really about so... please dont hate, a review would be nice too *puppy dog eyes* Please?


	14. Like A Virgin

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and the constant support for this story! You guys all totally rock! A quick shout out to Asya55, way to go girl getting a job! Plus she's just done a short for Hawaii 5-0, if you like the show, check it out! I'm hoping she'll turn it into a series ;) But back on the Supernatural train, we get season 6 in the UK soon, keep seeing the ad's on TV *happy dance* So yeah good times hehe! Let's hope the fan fics can keep us going as we wait for season 7 and find out what happens to a certain trench coat wearing angel :O  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and event, the rest, for now belong to The CW.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Death put Sam's soul back in. The whole time he slept, not made any sound, not moved and if it wasn't for checking on him I wouldn't have known he was even alive. I walked down to the basement and sighed as I saw Sam still out cold on the cot. I ran a hand a threw my hair and walked into the panic room.

"Morning Sam, let's see if today's the day you wake up eh?" I said bobbing down and checking his pulse. It was the same steady rhythm as always. I brushed the hair out of his face and smiled. "Not feeling up to it huh? Well don't worry, we'll be here waiting for you." I stood back up and nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around to see Dean watching me. He was just leaning on the door watching me.

"You don't have to keep coming down and checking on him." Dean said softly as I walked over to him.

"Yeah I do. He's my brother too." I said rubbing Dean's arm, he was watching his sleeping brother.

"He's been sleeping so long..." Dean said mindlessly.

"We could call Pay or Cass?" I suggested and Dean's eyes darted to me.

"I've been trying. He wont answer me." Dean sighed pushing himself off the wall and wrapping his arms around me. "Do you think I've done the right thing?" He asked looking down into my eyes. His deep green eyes searched mine for some comfort, some way to make him feel better about it all. I took a deep breath as I thought because honestly, watching Sam sleep for days I wasn't sure if he would ever wake up again. But Dean didn't need to know all this, he just needed me to make him feel a little better now.

"We needed Sammy back, we couldn't leave him the way he was, so yeah I think you did." I said softly before giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Come on, go upstairs and I'll see if I can get the angels to come, ok?" I asked moving Dean towards the stairs.

"I've tried. They don't want to know." Dean sighed as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let me try, just go upstairs ok?" I asked giving Dean a reassuring smile. He sighed and nodded, giving me a quick kiss.

"Don't waste all day though..." Dean said before trekking back upstairs. I sighed watching him walk upstairs and then closing the door. I sat down on the bottom step and closed my eyes putting my hands together.

"Pay, I... I'm worried about you dude. Things here are getting crazy and I could really do with a hand... I need your help... please, just drop by?" I peaked one eye open and looked around. No one was there. I sighed and closed my eye again. "What did you want to tell me Pay? Why did they pull you back? What did you need to tell me?" There still was no answer. I sighed opening my eyes and standing back up. There was only Sam asleep on the cot. I took one last look at him and started to climb the stairs when I felt the gust of wind from behind me. I turned, hoping to see Payton.

"Castiel?" I asked confused. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs watching me. He looked confused. I walked back down the stairs and stopped a step from the bottom, making me eye level with Cass. "Dude, we've been calling, is everything ok?" I asked softly.

"The war is not going well." Cass said plainly. "And I do not agree with Dean's decision to return Sam's soul."

"So you've been avoiding our calls?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

"I have been busy." Castiel said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah well so have we, and since you were so busy, why didn't you just send Pay down to help out?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Raziel is unavailable at the moment." Cass said plainly and moved back. "I believe you called for my help."

"What about Pay? Why is he unavailable?" I asked walking down the final step and looking up at the angel.

"I do not have much time Megan, what do you require from me?" Castiel asked avoiding my question. We stood looking at each other for a few moments before I shook my head.

"Sam's in there," I said pointing to the panic room. "Can you just check him out, see if he's ok please?" I asked softly. Cass walked over to the panic room.

"He has not woken since Death replaced his soul?" Cass asked turning to me just before the panic room door.

"Not yet, it's been a few days. We just want to know if he's ok." I asked glancing at the sleeping Sam.

"I shall check, but I believe you will not like to see this." Cass said rolling up his sleeve. As he did my mind flashed back to Balthazar doing the same to me. Touching my soul and the pain that went with it all. "Megan?" Cass asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll just um..." I mumbled and headed back upstairs to find Dean.

* * *

I found Dean and we headed back down to see what Cass had found out about Sam. Dean was really nervous, he stood by the door to the panic room, arms folded fingers tapping. He wouldn't take his eyes off the door. I sat on the side, swinging my legs and waiting for Cass to come out. The door finally opened and Cass came out rolling down his sleeve, he didn't look to impressed.

"Well?" Dean asked jumping up.

"His soul is in place." Cass said plainly as he walked over to us.

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Dean asked worried for his baby brother.

"I'm not a human doctor, Dean." Cass said sounding pissed.

"Could you take a guess?" Dean asked getting annoyed with Castiel's attitude.

"Okay. Probably not." Cass said and glanced at me. I jumped off the side and walked over to Dean's side. Sam not waking up, wasn't really one idea we spent much time thinking about.

"Oh, well, don't sugarcoat it." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I warned you not to put that thing back inside him." Castiel said almost glaring at Dean.

"What was I supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire?" Dean asked shouting a little.

"Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright." Cass said getting in Dean's face before disappearing. Dean let out a heavy sigh as his eyes fell on his sleeping brother.

"It'll be ok Dean, he'll wake up soon." I said rubbing his arm.

"Maybe." Dean mumbled and walked into the panic room. I sighed and headed back up to see Bobby and fill him in.

"That angel doesn't know squat!" Bobby huffed pouring him and me a drink.

"Maybe so, but Dean's worried Bobby." I sighed taking a sip. "I don't know what else to do? I just keep telling him Sam will wake up... but I'm not even sure he can." I drank some more of the scotch.

"It's just a waiting game girl. Sam's strong, he can come back from this." Bobby said reassuringly.

"I hope so." I sighed finishing my drink. "Have you herd from Payton?" I asked softly. Bobby poured me another drink.

"No, not for a while now. Figure the kid's too busy in heaven." Bobby said and turned to me. I sat there rolling the liquid around the glass. _Payton wanted to tell me something... __me and someone, Dean? Sam? Was he trying to warn us about Sam? Why wont Cass tell me where he is? Why would the angel's drag him back? What the hell is going on with them?_

"Girl?" Bobby's gruff voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I put the glass back down on the desk. "What's going on with Payton?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"I wish I knew..." I sighed. I glanced down to Bobby's desk and I noticed the paper so I read them upside down. It was some plane crash, woman missing, man burnt to a crisp. Nothing that could really be called a case. I opened my to ask him about it when Dean walked in. He looked exhausted and bored. Bobby poured him a drink as he came to sit down next to me. Dean rubbed my leg and gave me a small smile as he picked up the glass.

"Like my daddy always said, just 'cause it kills your liver don't mean it ain't medicine." Bobby said smiling. We all took a sip of the drink. "Sam still asleep?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Dean replied soulfully.

"He'll wake up." Bobby said being positive.

"Yeah." Dean said sounding as if he didn't believe the older hunter.

"Dean, he's been through how much?" Bobby asked glancing at me. "Somehow, he always bounces back."

"He's never been through this." Dean said and put his glass back on the desk. "Job?" Dean asked motioning to the paper I was reading.

"Might be." Bobby replied passing me and Dean the printout of the newspaper, it's headline said 'Small Plane Crash Kills Two'. Dean glanced at it and passed it to me. I started to read the whole thing.

"Can I help? Send me to the library? Anything?" Dean begged. I glanced at Dean looking surprised.

"Dude your either way too bored or too worried about Sam." I said looking up from the paper.

"I just need to keep busy." Dean sighed. I nodded and went back to reading the paper.

"Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods." Bobby explained the cliff notes version to Dean.

"Couple of Buddy Hollys?" Dean asked. "Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird."

"Pilot was found seventeen miles away, flambéed." Bobby admitted. "Girl's just gone. No body, no nothing."

"Okay, I'm not changing the channel." Dean said sitting forward.

"She could just have been thrown from the wreck?" I suggested.

"The police have searched, no signs of a body anywhere." Bobby said as I passed the paper back to him.

"Dean." Sam called out. We all shot round to see Sam stood in the door way. He was looking at Dean.

"Sam?" Dean asked getting up and walking over to Sam. The pair man hug, Sam nearly squeezing the air out of him. Both me and Bobby stood up, I glanced at Bobby and saw how nervous he was to have Sam up and moving. Sam walked over to me next, a massive grin plastered over his mouth.

"Megan." He said pulling me into the strongest hug I had ever had from Sam. "I saw... you, he didn't love her." Sam said looking down at me. His eyes looked so sad.

"I know. But it's ok Sam, I'm ok." I said with a small smile. Sam nodded and turned to Bobby. I walked over to Dean and he grabbed my hand squeezing it a little.  
"Good to see you." Bobby said as the pair pulled out of their hug.

"Wait. I saw you, I, I felt Lucifer snap your neck." Sam said confused.

"Well, Cass kind of-" Bobby started to explain.

"Cass is alive?" Sam asked turning to me and Dean confused.

"Yeah, Cass, Cass is fine. Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked walking over to his baby brother.

"Actually, um...I'm starving." Sam admitted and Dean grinned at me and Bobby. We had Sam back, we actually had our Sam back. It felt good to see him up and moving and back to his old self.

* * *

We headed to the kitchen and I made Sam some food and boy was he hungry! I made enough sandwiches to feed an army and Sam ate each of them, pausing to thank me and tell me how good the ham was. I chuckled as we watched him wolf them down. Dean grabbed a couple of beers and handed them out. Bobby was leaning against the cook, he was keeping his distance to Sam, and I couldn't blame him. A few days ago he did try to kill Bobby, not to mention he beat the crap out of me, but that was the old Sam, the soulless Sam. I lent on the counter next to Bobby as Dean sat at the table with Sam.

"Really Megan, this is so good!" Sam smirked as he bite into the last sandwich.

"Ok..." I giggled taking a sip of my beer.

"So, Sam..." Dean said glancing at us.

"Yeah?" Sam asked between bites of his food.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked softly. Sam seem to zone out for a second and I worried that he might have pushed the wall too much.

"The field. And then I fell." Sam said finally.

"Okay. And then?" Dean asked carefully.

"I woke up in the panic room." Sam said looking at all three of us.

"That's it? You really don't remember-" Bobby started to ask.

"Let's be glad. Who wants to remember all that hell?" Dean said jumping in and cutting Bobby off. The pair shared a look before Dean turned back to Sam.

"Well, how long was I gone?" Sam asked looking at all of us. Dean turned to us and sighed.

"Nearly a year and a half..." I said softly playing with my beer bottle.

"What? I was downstairs f-" Sam said shocked looking at us. "I don't remember anything. So, how'd I get back? Was it Cass?" He asked turning to Dean for answers.

"Not exactly." Dean admitted.

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam asked and I smirked. _Yeah we got Sammy back, knows Dean so well._

"Me and Death-" Dean started to explain.

"Death? The horseman?" Sam jumped in annoyed at his big brother.

"I had leverage. It's done." Dean said firmly.

"You sure?" Sam asked watching Dean carefully.

"It's over. Slate's wiped." Dean replied with a small nod.

"Well, isn't this just neat and clean?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is," Dean said glaring at Bobby before turning back to Sam. "for once." I nudged Bobby and he just grunted at me. Unfortunately Sam caught my little action.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Sam asked glancing at all three of us. No one spoke for a second, both me and Bobby looked to Dean, after all it was his call to tell his brother or not.

"No. Another beer?" Dean asked glancing at me and Bobby.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said also glancing at us, as Dean got up to grab another beer.

* * *

It didn't take Bobby long to find an excuse to leave, he muttered about fixing some car out back. Dean me and Sam sat in the living room and talked, most of it was us fishing to see just how much Sam really remembered. I felt awful testing Sam but we needed to be sure.

"More beer?" Dean asked getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Sure dude." Sam said as he yawned.

"You ok?" I asked watching Dean walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah I'm really good." Sam smiled. I smiled back and gave him a small hug.

"I'm glad to have you back." We hugged for a few seconds and I pulled away. "I'm gonna see what Dean's up to." I smirked before heading to the kitchen. As I walked in Dean turned around holding three beers.

"I'm coming! No need to check up on me." Dean teased. I faked a laugh and grabbed two bottles out of his hand.

"I'm not, but you need to check on Bobby." I said losing my smile.

"Megan come on I just-" Dean said waving an arm towards the living room.

"Yeah and if Bobby doesn't stop avoiding Sam, well he'll figure it out and the wall will come down. You need to go talk to Bobby." I said cutting him off. Dean stood there and looked into my eyes.

"You know, your really bossy sometimes." Dean pouted.

"I know, deal with it." I joked walking over to him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Dean grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. With Sam back to well being Sam, it had put Dean in a really good mood, something I hadn't seen in a long time. We herd someone clear their throat behind and I pulled away from Dean.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed." Sam joked nervously as he stood in the kitchen.

"Shut up bitch!" Dean joked grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"Whatever jerk!" Sam joked back and the pair shared a smile.

"I'm going to check on grumpy, be back soon." Dean said nodding to the door.

"Sure." Sam nodded as Dean headed out. I walked over to Sam and handed him one of the beers as we sat at the table.

"Cheers." I smiled clinking bottles with Sam before taking a sip of beer.

"You know, it's good to see you and Dean still together. I didn't think..." Sam said looking from his beer to me. I shifted in my seat and sighed.

"Yeah well we didn't." I admitted with a sad smile.

"But you're still wearing the ring, and kissing. Kinda looks like your together." Sam joked.

"A lot happened in the last year or so dude." I sighed pushing my hair out of my face.

"The hair cuts nice." Sam noticed and I smirked.

"Dean ended up with Lisa and Ben," I paused and started to play with the label on the bottle. "I... I wasn't, I couldn't be human enough... things got difficult... I... I ran like I always do when things get tough." I admitted still playing with the label. A pair of over sized hands rested over mine and I looked up into Sam's green eyes.

"It doesn't matter how you guys got here, at least your back together. That's the important thing." Sam said with a small smile.

"I've missed having you to talk to dude." I smiled back and sighed.

"So what have I missed?" Sam asked watching me.

"Hmm... not much. Worlds kinds gone a little crazy, monsters nobody has seen in millennia are popping up all over the place, they remade Friday the 13th with a bunch of pretty boy actors, oh and Tron, they remade that, that wasn't so bad, I'm not using my werewolf powers any more, 33 miner were trapped in Chilie, there's this annoying kid Bieber, god I wish someone would-" I ranted trying to throttle my bottle.

"Wait go back." Sam said seriously.

"Yeah I know Tron and Friday 13th being remade, kinda sucks, but honestly, they aren't that bad I actually-" I started to rant glossing over the point I knew Sam picked up on.

"You don't use your powers any more?" Sam asked confused. I paused.

"Oh that." I said softly as if it was nothing.

"Yeah that." Sam said plainly. "What's going on with that?" Sam asked with the damn puppy dog look.

"I just, do you have to give me the puppy dog look?" I sighed looking up to see his face. A small smile crossed Sam's lips. "That's better."

"You're avoiding the question." Sam said smirking at me.

"I went through something pretty bad, nearly died and I got someone else killed... all because I was too cocky with my powers." I said softly looking down at the bottle in my hands. "I... I cant forgive myself for getting them killed, so I don't want to use my powers any more." I said softly.

"Do the others know?" Sam asked making me look back up at him.

"No, hell no. They wouldn't understand... it's like my body doesn't want me to use my powers. I've tried a few times when I've been in danger and no luck..." I sighed and drank some more beer. "What the hell? We were so cheery a few minutes ago, you don't need to know all my crap." I forced a smile on my lips as I shook my head.

"I'm just trying to catch up." Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah well don't try too hard, let it all come back in time." I joked finishing my beer. "Why don't I go get some take out? Fancy anything particular?" I asked pulling my Camero keys out of my pocket.

"Anything that has some salad will be great." Sam said smiling at me.

"Sure thing." I smirked shaking my head a little. "Some thing's never change." I joked as I headed out.

* * *

When I got back we ate and Sam needed a rest. Me, Bobby and Dean decided to go check out the possible case. It was just something to keep us going until we were ready to take Sammy back on the road with us. Dean didn't want us to rush him and we agreed it would be for the best. I finished packing my bag and walked out to the Impala. The guys had just finished loading her up.  
"Sam still asleep?" Bobby asked glancing at me and Dean as I passed Dean my bag.

"Like a baby." I smiled.

"We'll let him rest. We'll call him later." Dean said closing the boot as Bobby opened the passenger side door.

"Call me from where?" Sam said appearing from no where.

"Oh. Uh, there's this thing in Oregon." Dean explained slightly nervously.

"Great. I'm in." Sam said smiling at us all.

"Whoa, whoa. You just got vertical." Dean said shaking his head a little.

"Exactly. I'm up. I'm good." Sam said plainly.

"Well, a few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt." Dean suggested trying to get Sam to hold back the monster hunting.

"Right. Because that's what you did when you got back from hell." Sam replied and I snigger making Dean look at me.

"What? He's right from what I herd." I said and Dean rolled his eyes at me.

"All right. You, me, Megan and Bobby." Dean said clapping his hands.

"Oh, you three go on ahead. You got this covered. I, uh, forgot I promised that eijet Rufus I'd work the phones for him, so..." Bobby said clearly making an excuse.

"You sure?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You three enjoy catching up, okay?" Bobby said before walking off.

"What was that?" Sam asked confused as he walked over to us.

"One part age, three parts liquor." Dean joked and then caught my eye. It was clear that Dean hadn't smoothed things over with Bobby. Which meant if Bobby was still going to be acting weird around Sam, it wouldn't take Sam long to figure it all out.

"Why don't we just hit the road huh?" I asked shooting Sam a warm smile.

* * *

And that's just what we did. I was sat in the back, my mp3 player blearing as I flicked through different reports on the missing girls. I was looking up the local newspapers seeing if there was anything odd in town. Sam was on the phone to someone and Dean was driving. I saw his eye catch mine and a small smile cross his lips as he saw me, seeing him. I smiled back and then went back to searching.

"Uh, you got it, officer. Thank you. You too." Sam said before hanging up. I turned down my music and sat forward so I could hear what was going on. "So, get this, besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week."

"Really?" Dean asked glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school." Sam explained.

"They know each other?" Dean asked softly.

"No. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane-crash girl." Sam explained.

"There's no other weird news, well not that I can see in the paper's anyway." I added.

"What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?" Dean asked confused.

"Good question." Sam asked and I sat back and started to load Facebook up instead. I was mindlessly keeping up with old school friends and generally wasting time. "So you never even tried, huh?" Sam suddenly asked glancing at Dean. I didn't think much of it as I was too busy seeing the baby pictures of an old high school crush of mine.

"Tried?" Dean asked confused.

"To go live a life...after. You do remember you promised that, right?" Sam asked and I glanced at Dean in the rear view mirror. That year was rough for both of us.

"Yeah, I remember." Dean said glancing at me.

"So, why didn't you try?" Sam asked getting slightly annoyed at us.

"Sam-" I said softly.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Dean asked cutting me off.

"'Cause look at you. Look at this. You're exactly the same. The pair of you." Sam said looking at me and Dean. I didn't know what to say without rocking the boat.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean said softly. We drove in silence for a while, my mind flashed back to that year, to leaving Dean and finding out he and Lisa were together. "I was with them for a year, Lisa and Ben." Dean finally said looking at me again. I looked down at my lap.

"A year?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "So then what?" Sam asked. Dean looked at me again and Sam turned to me.

"Didn't work out." He said before turning up the music. I saw Sam give me the puppy dog eyes and I sighed. _Was I really the one to blame? I led the monsters to Sam, who in tern led them to Dean? I went with Sam to save Dean, I could have just left them to it... I didn't really need to go... Maybe I had messed up Dean's life with Lisa and Ben, but then again no one made him leave..._

* * *

In the morning we ran our famous FBI gig to talk to Penny Dessertine's sister, she was the closest living relative and we needed to know way something had taken her.

"You're, uh...Penny Dessertine's sister, right?" Dean asked as we flashed our badges.

"Mm-hmm." She said glancing at our badges.

"Uh, we'd just like to ask you a few questions." Sam asked softly.

"Look, the cops already came by. I'm tired. So, if you don't mind-" She said as she started to close the door on us.

"I, I understand. Really, I do. I know how hard this must be. We'd just like to figure out what happened. This will be quick. I promise." Sam said using his world famous puppy dog look

"Okay. Fine. Come in." She said opening the door and letting us in. Dean smirked at me and I knew why he was smiling, we had our Sam back... the big floppy hair softy.

"Penny was very shy. To herself. Not at all what you'd call adventurous." Penny's sister said as she led her through the house.

"What, like flying through a lightning storm in a two-seater?" Dean asked as we looked around her bedroom.

"She was terrified of that thing. She just did it for Stan." Her sister explained.

"Stan?" Sam asked confused. As far as I could see there wasn't any reason for someone to attack Penny let alone take her.

"They were just starting to get serious. She didn't want to seem, you know...Not interested. I just wish I'd told her to stay home. We don't even have a body to bury." Penny's sister sighed.

* * *

We got back to the motel and I changed into some normal clothes. We were all sharing a single room so as soon as I was changed me and Sam started to search into the backgrounds of the other victims.

"Hey." Sam said as Dean walked into the room.

"What do you got?" Dean asked sitting down at the table next to me.

"Uh...Well, looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the lord." Sam explained as I looked up from my laptop/

"What is that? Code?" Dean asked confused.

"Only you could make it a code for something else." I joked shaking my head at my husband. Dean paused to argue but reconsidered it and smiled nodding a little.

"No. Church choir, bake sales, promise-ring clubs - the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian, so-" Sam explained.

"I have another theory. Penny's diary." Dean said pulling the book out.

"Did you steal that from her room?" Sam asked slightly annoyed at his brother.

"I love that you even asked me that." Dean smiled flicking through the pages.

"And why wouldn't I?" Sam asked confused.

"No reason. So girl- napping. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?" Dean asked reaching the page he was looking for.

"You mean you think they're all-" Sam started to ask.

"Virgins, Sam. Virgins." Dean said with a massive grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Penny was twenty-two." I added.

"Yeah, with a pink room." Dean said.

"So?" Sam asked confused.

"And stuffed teddy bears." Dean added.

"Fine. But you really think-" Sam started to ask when Dean lifted his hand.

"_I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift._" Dean read out of the diary.

"Wow. That sounded really creepy coming out of your mouth." Sam said looking worried at his brother.

"Second." I said giving Dean a weird look.

"I think I delivered it." Dean said confidently.

"You know, you, you could have led with 'the diary'. You know? Anyways, let's say you're right. Fine. Who would want virgins?" Sam asked confused.

"You got me. I prefer ladies with experience." Dean joked and I punched his arm hard. "Ow!" He said rubbing it as Sam sniggered.

"I seriously could kill you at times." I sighed as Dean moved away from me a little.

* * *

We got wind that another girl had been attacked on her way home and that she had ended up in the hospital. So naturally we went to go check it out. It turned out that it was a school girl, a girl from a Catholic school, call me old fashioned but it struck a cord with me.

"It happened so fast." Melissa explained, she was clearly shaken up about it all.

"It's all right, Melissa. What came at you? You can tell us." Sam said using his puppy dog look again.

"It, it looked like a...a giant bat. You think I'm making it up, right? That's what the other man said." Melissa explained shaking her head.

"Well, I'm not the other man." Sam said still throwing her the big puppy dog look.

"It came right at me. It was huge. I swear. That's how I got this." Melissa said pulling down the sleeve of her gown and showing us large gashes on her back. They looked pretty nasty claw marks.

"So, it attacked. And then what happened?" I asked softly, throwing her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know. I passed out, and when I woke up, it was gone." She said softly.

"Is there anything else you can think of? Anything you can tell us, even if it doesn't seem important?" Sam asked just as softly.

"Well, my ring got lost. Or else that thing stole it, if that makes any sense." Melissa explained shaking her head.

"What kind of ring?" Dean asked plainly.

"Gold. Promise ring." Melissa explained and Dean glanced at us.

"Promise ring. So, uh...from, like, a church? Like, like a purity ring?" Dean asked carefully.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked confused.

"I got to ask. Uh, Melissa... Look, nobody is, uh, judging anybody here, okay? Believe me. But...Should you really be wearing that ring?" Dean asked trying to be as sensitive as he could be. Her face fell and I knew the answer already.

"Well, I, I mean, I, I am-" She stammered.

"Really?" Dean asked firmly.

"Matt Barne didn't count!" She protested.

We walked out to the Impala spit balling ideas on what had happened to Melissa.

"So, what, you think Batman tried to rape her?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Well, he does carry a lot of rage. But he rejected her because she was already dehymenated, huh?" Dean asked plainly.

"You think?" Sam replied sarcastically.

"I think it just goes to show that being easy's pretty much all upside." Dean joked, I slapped his arm and shook my head.

"You're an idiot." I sighed as Dean rubbed his arm.

"Dude I saved you from batman trying to rape you!" Dean joked and I punched his arm harder. Sam sniggered as Dean rubbed his arm more.

"Let's get back to the case before I kill my husband huh?" I asked glancing at Dean as he pouted at me.  
"So, what kind of thing likes virgins and gold?" Sam asked as we reached the Impala.

"P. Diddy?" Dean joked and neither me nor Sam laughed.

"You know, it's comforting." Sam said as he walked round to his side of the car.

"What's that?" Dean asked opening the car door.

"I died for a year, came back, and you're still not funny." Sam joked before climbing back in the car.

"Shut up. I'm hilarious." Dean laughed looking at me.

"Uh huh." I said plainly climbing into the car.

"What? I am!" Dean protested as he climbed in too.

* * *

We went back to the motel and started to look things up that could be after gold and virgins. It was weird because it appeared that there really wasn't that much that wanted gold and virgins. I was laid on the bed searching through sites as Dean laid next to me reading through books.

"This can't be possible." Sam sighed looking up from his laptop to me and Dean.

"Try me." Dean said closing the book in his hands.

"Um, I googled "fire," "claws," "flying," "stealing virgins," and "gold," and it all takes me to the same place." Sam said and I sniggered as I had already tried to search that combination up.

"Where?" Dean asked confused.

"World of Warcraft fansites." Sam said shaking his head.

"I don't know what that means." Dean said looking from me to Sam.

"Dragons, dude. See? Told you. Not possible." Sam sighed showing him the results of his searching.

"Actually, it might be." Dean said jumping off the bed and looking at the sites.

"How? In what reality?" Sam asked confused, Dean pulled out his phone as I climbed off the bed and walked towards the guys.

"It's been a strange year." I sighed.

"We should get a second opinion." Dean said hitting the speed dial. He went and sat on the sofa as I went to sit next to Sam.

"_Yeah_?" Bobby asked as he picked up.

"What do you know about dragons?" Dean asked smirking at us.

"_What? Nothing._" Bobby replied grumbling.

"Seriously." Dean asked confused.

"_Well, they're not like the Loch Ness monster, Dean. Dragons aren't real._" Bobby sighed.

"Could you make a few calls?" Dean asked sitting forward.

"T_o who? Hogwarts?_" Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Humour me." Dean asked smiling at us.

"_Fine_." Bobby sighed.

"You're a gentleman and a scholar." Dean joked.

"_Yeah, yeah. Hey, how's Memento doing over there? He caught you in any lies yet?_" Bobby asked and Dean's behaviour changed, he seem to stiffen up for a second.

"Everything's fine. Sam and Megan say hey!" Dean said before hanging up.

* * *

I didn't get chance to ask Dean about Bobby's attitude to Sam because well Sam never left the room. We spent a few hours looking up anything that could possibly be dragon lore, although to be honest this was new ground to all of us.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking over at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean replied softly.

"Bobby say anything?" Sam asked as he sat on the bed.

"Nope." Dean replied as Sam started to look through John's journal. "Dad never wrote anything about dragons. I promise. I'd remember if I read The Neverending Story in there." Dean joked.

"Hey, did we hunt a skin walker lately?" Sam asked and my skin ran cold. My mind flashed back to getting shot and then to the dream of seeing Channing get killed. I shivered and Dean noticed.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Why?" Dean said trying to cover for my freak out.

"I don't know. Just...déjà vu or something. Are you sure? I could have sworn-" Sam said and turned to me as Dean glanced at my way. I had zoned out. "Meg-"

"You got to remember, your eggs are still a little scrambled, right? But, yeah, I'm sure." Dean said butting in. Dean placed his hand on my leg and I blinked looking at him, a sad smile crossed his lips and I sighed.

"All right. Yeah. Never mind." Sam said looking at me with the puppy dog eyes. Before Sam could ask anything else Dean's phone rang and he picked up.

"Hey, Bobby. What do you got?" Dean asked looking over at me. I must have still looked pretty shaken up.

"Can't believe she didn't jump right to mind. Dr. Visyak. Medieval Studies, S.F.U." Bobby replied.

"Dr. Visyak, S.F.U. Got it. Thanks." Dean said hanging up and then turned to us. "All right. I'm going to San Francisco, figure out how to kill these things. You two figure out where they are." Dean said looking at us.

"W,wait. D-did Bobby say where they like to park?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed his jacket.

"No." He replied giving me a quick kiss.

"Great. Back to the lore." Sam sighed as Dean paused in the door way.

"Which says what? That they live in Middle-Earth?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No. Caves." Sam replied plainly.

"You're such a nerd." Dean laughed before walking out the door.

* * *

So Dean left me and Sam to hit the research, well it was Dean's nature to run at the sign of books. He hated it and it was actually nice having Sam back to research with. I was sat crossed legged on the edge of the bed looking at the map on the wall, trying to figure out where the dragons could be.

"You know if you still used your power we'd be able to track it." Sam said as he came and sat down next to me.

"I wouldn't know what Dragon smells like." I replied still looking at the map.

"But you could track the girls." Sam added glancing down at me. I sighed and pushed a hand through my hair.

"Dude it's not that easy, really." I said looking up at him.

"Has it got something to do with a skin walker?" Sam asked and I stiffened at the name. "Megan?" Sam asked softly.

"Forget it Sam." I said standing up. "We need to focus on the case... missing girls." I said turning to face the map, I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I fought not to cry. Sam came and stood at my side and nudged me softly.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Sam said softly.

"He died because I was stupid, and cocky and took my powers for granted..." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and cleared my throat. "The case Sam, the case, please." I sighed.

"Ok, well maybe we should call Bobby?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Sam. Where's Dean?" Bobby asked as Sam put him on speaker phone.

"Hey, um...He went to go see your friend. So, look, we're trying to figure out where this thing lairs up. Uh, little help, maybe?" Sam asked softly.

"What are the parameters?" Bobby asked.

"Caves, basically. But there's nothing around for miles." Sam explained.

"And we don't think they are taking the girls too far out of the city." I added as I sat at the table.

"So, less literal, then. What else you got local that's cold, dark, and wet?" Bobby asked. Sam and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Huh. Well, um...There's no subway lines. Sewers. That could be it. Thanks." Sam said smiling.

"All right." Bobby replied and was about to hang up.

"Wait, Bobby. Wait. Um...You okay?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Why? What's wrong?" Bobby asked confused.

"Besides the way you been acting and talking? Nothing. Is there something I should know?" Sam asked and his eyes darted to me.

"No. All you need to know is where Godzilla's holed up." Bobby sighed.

"Well, Bobby, what happened this last year?" Sam asked softly.

"It had its moments. No more than usual. It's got nothing to do with you, Sam. How could it?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Right. 'Course." Sam sighed.

"Call me if you need anything." Bobby said quickly.

"Ye-" Sam started to say and Bobby cut him off. "Are you sure he's ok with me?" Sam asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dude's always grumpy, I wouldn't take it to heart." I explained. It wasn't a total lie because Bobby was well known for being grumpy. I stood up and went to look at the map again.

"Castiel, um...I'm back. So, if you got a minute..." Sam asked and I turned around to see Sam praying.

"Sam. It's so good to see you alive." Cass said appearing at my side.

"Yeah. You too." Sam said smiling. Cass walked over to Sam, arms out in an attempt to hug him, but Sam sat down instead.

"Um...Look, I,I would hug you, but-" Sam said nervously.

"- that would be awkward." Cass said understanding.

"Um...Was a crazy year, huh? I,I,I just talked to Bobby. He -he told me everything that happened." Sam sighed.

"Frankly, I'm surprised that you survived. I was begging Dean not to do it." Cass said and I stepped forward.

"Well least Sam's back and that's the important thing." I said glaring at Cass. He didn't understand, he just looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes groaning.

"Yeah. No, I,I,I can understand that." Sam stammered.

"You know, it's a miracle it didn't kill you." Cass said plainly.

"Hell. Yeah Hell is rough." I added and Cass looked at me confused again. He was the worst person in the world at picking up hints.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's a miracle, all right." Sam said softly glancing at me with a questioning look.

"So, how does it feel?" Cass asked and I nudged him.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, to have your soul back, of course." Cass asked and Sam glanced at me. I let out a heavy sigh. The cat was out the bag and I was screwed.

"Right. Y-you mean 'cause I was walking around with no soul. Uh... Really good, Cass. I'm real good. You know what? I'm, I'm just hazy on a few of the details, though. Um... You think maybe you could...walk me through?" Sam said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the edge of the bed groaning loudly.

"You're brothers going to kill me..." I said putting my head in my hands.

"I do not understand." Cass said plainly.

"Didn't think you did..." I sighed. Dean was going to kill me for letting Cass tell Sam about his soul, but part of me wanted Sam to know the truth. I just hoped that it wouldn't kill him.

* * *

After Cass explained everything, and I mean everything Sam did, he left. Sam guilt me into keeping my mouth shut about Sam knowing the truth. Sam wanted to tell Dean in his own time. Thankfully Sam still didn't know about me and Channing. Not long after we agreed not to say anything to Dean, he walked in holding... well it looked like a broken kids toy.  
"And what are we supposed to do with this, Dean? Give it a booster shot?" Sam asked looking at the broken sword.

"It's what we got. All right? We're just gonna have to get a little closer. That's all. Where are we on the caves?" Dean asked looking at me and Sam.

"Nowhere. Sewers, on the other hand...Here. Check this out." Sam said as I pointed to the map.

"So, two of the disappearances happened within a mile of here. So we think we start there and work our way around." I suggested looking back at Dean.

"Awesome. Who doesn't love sewers? Let's go." Dean said grabbing some stuff. Sam glanced at me and I threw him a sad smile. Sam turned to Dean and looked like he was going to say something.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Uh, yeah, let's go." Sam sighed grabbing some stuff. As Dean headed out I grabbed Sam and gave him a small hug.

"Dude, it's ok, really." I said softly before heading out.

* * *

The sewers, I hated sewers. They always smelled god damn nasty, there were always rats and you can bet your bottom dollar that you would always stand in some kind of crap. The problem was, most monsters seemed to like the sewers... which made it a common location to find us hunters in. I tried not to gag as the smell seemed to get worse the deeper we went in.

"Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavour. Dude, we have been here for hours. There is nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if, uh...What if dragons like nice hotels?" Dean asked smirking at us.

"Yeah I think the hug monster lives in hotel's too, maybe we could kill two birds with one stone." I said sarcastically. Dean threw me a sarcastic smile and I rolled my eyes. "Baby." I muttered as we kept walking.

"I'm not a baby, just this place smells." Dean said sounding grumpy as he let the way.

"Baby." I coughed as we kept looking.

"Not." Dean said turning around and flashing the light in my eyes.

"Am." I said pushing him forward.

"Not." Dean muttered as we kept going.

"Am." I sang as we turned a corner.

"Not!" Dean huffed pushing me slightly.

"Am." I laughed as we started to play fight. Sam pushed past us and looked at something.

"What is that?" Sam asked shining his flash light on something behind Dean. We stopped fighting and turned, Dean walked over and took a better look.

"What?" Dean asked and then he realised what it was. "Holy crap" Dean said as he started to pick up a gold watch out of the pile and showed us it. "Okay, maybe there are dragons here." He said and started to pick up more gold.

"Wait. Dean...Not now. Check this out." Sam said shinning his light towards a duct within the sewer. We fallowed him and he found an altar with a leather bound book resting on it.

"A little arts-and-crafty for a Bat man, right?" I asked as we looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?" A girl shouted. We fallowed her voice to see a few girls trapped under a grate in the sewer.

"Hey. We're gonna get you out." Dean said as we tried to open the grate.

"Quick. He's coming back." One of the women said scared of the guy. We pulled some more on the grate but it really wasn't budging.

"You wanna use your hulk side here?" Dean asked glancing at me. Before I could say or do anything both me and Sam were thrown backwards and I kinda landed on Sam.

"Where do you think you're gonna stick that?" The dragon asked as Dean pulled out the blade. He lashed out and cut the dragons arm. "Ah! Where did you get that?" The dragon hissed as me and Sam got to our feet.

"Comic-Con." Dean joked, before the dragon knocked the sword out of his hand. It fell between the grate. The dragons hand started to glow and he headed towards Dean. Sam hit the back of the dragon to distract him as Dean dived for the sword. Me and Sam continued to distract the dragon. We weren't really able to fight the dragon, he was stronger, faster and had a glowing red hot hand which meant we couldn't stop him.

"Come on, come on." Dean said reaching for the blade. I saw Dean get dragged away by another dragon, so I ducked past the one me and Sam was fighting and tried to reach the blade, I was just out of reach when I herd Sam kick the dragon away. He raced to my side dropping to the floor and reaching for the sword. Sam managed to reach it and stabbed the dragon Dean was fighting. Needless to say it killed him, but the other dragon got away. It wasn't the result we wanted but at least we killed one of them and saved the girls.

* * *

We got all the girls back safe to their families and headed back to Bobby's. On the drive back I started to feel odd. I couldn't place it and I just thought I was starting to come down with a cold or something. It was rare but without my powers I got sick easier. I was sat curled up in a chair as Bobby looked at the book we brought back. He had been reading for maybe an hour or so. I had gone from feeling off to starting to feel ill.

"You ok girl?" Bobby asked glancing up at me. I pushed my hair out of my face and forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah just tired. Long car ride." I yawned as I hugged my knee's.

"Dean told me Sam was asking about skin walkers..." Bobby said and let the sentence trail off. We both knew what he was getting at.

"Yeah..." I sighed pushing some hair out of my face again. "He's a smart kid." Bobby didn't push the subject, instead he went back to looking at the book. Suddenly he got up and rushed out of the house. About ten minutes later the boys came back in and Bobby sat back at his desk. Dean looked at me worried.

"You feeling ok?" He asked sitting down on the sofa next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Just tried." I said resting my head on his shoulder. Bobby started to explain what he'd picked up on.

"Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century." He said looking down at the book.

"What language is it?" Sam asked as we all walked over and looked at the book. It had weird symbols and nothing I recolonised. The leather was worn and old, really old.

"Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latinate. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all. Oh, and, uh, FYI -that ain't paper." Bobby said as Dean picked it up.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"It's human skin." Bobby replied and Dean dropped the book wiping his hands on his jeans. I hid a smile at his actions. "Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness."

"Monsters?" Sam asked softly and I started to feel worse, so I lent against Dean. He wrapped an arm around my waist, he didn't seem to notice that I was starting to feel worse.

"It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but I'm thinking you know Purgatory." Bobby explained and both mine and Dean's eyes widened.

"Purgatory? Awesome. Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about purgatory?" Dean asked smirking.

"Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual." Bobby said as I started to feel warm. It was like I was stood next to a fire that had just had petrol poured onto it.

"What?" Dean asked confused, he still hadn't notice on how I was feeling.

"Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door." Bobby explained looking at all three of us.

"Door to purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?" Dean laughed and I started to feel sick.

"Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page." Bobby sighed. "It gets worse."

"Worse?" Sam asked and my vision started to blur at the edges.

"This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in." Bobby explained seriously.

"Bring something here. What?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm working on it." Bobby sighed and the world started to spin a little. I put my head on Dean's shoulder as the world seem to zip past me.

"Could you give us something?" Dean asked. In the back of my mind I could hear laughing, the voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"I got a name." Bobby said plainly. Then as if they were in the room with me, I started to see a shadowed figure appear, it was the same figure that haunted my nightmares. My heart jumped to my throat as I saw the figure looking dead at me. I glanced at the others and it was like they couldn't even see it.

"Okay." Dean replied.

"Mother." Bobby said softly. Only I don't think his voice was soft, it was more like his voice was far away.

"Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons?" Sam asked confused, his voice too sounded far away.

"I wish. It says it a few times here. Mother of all." Bobby said looking at the book. The laughing and figure started to come into sharp focus.

"What the hell does "mother of all" mean?" Dean asked as I grabbed his arm. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dean turned to me worried.

"Eve." I gasped as the shadowed figure in front of me changed into Eve. She was stood there in front of me in a white dress, she looked perfect, not a scratch on her. She was ginning at me, that grin I wanted to punch so much, but in that moment, seeing her, I felt so weak. Scared.

"I'm back!" She sang as everything started to spin and I felt like I was about to collapse. I held onto Dean's arm as everything faded to black...

* * *

Ok so please don't hate me for leaving it like that... if you guys have read the previous stories, you know Eve has already made an appearence, if not. Go read them now! Lol! But yeah so I needed to twist things to make her fit in with the season 6 story line. And trust me I plan to change a few little things to make her fit. I hope you guys enjoyed, please as always read-review and let me know what you guys think =D Reviews=Love=Happy Author =D


	15. Unforgiven

Hey everyone, so firstly sorry it took me a while to update, I kinda got writters block and I had to another story stuck. So I got it out and came back to finish this. It's not as long as some of my other chapters but that's because most of this is just flash backs so I'm sure you understand. Second a big shout out to everyone who's added and/or reviewed! You guys rock!  
*disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters the rest belong to The CW ect...

* * *

"_I'm back." She sang as she stood in front of me. Not a scratch on her, not one sign of the hell I had prayed that she had gone through. Sure she had a new body, but it was still-_

"_Eve." I growled as I balled my hands into fists. I hated Eve, sure there was a moment, a split second, when I had felt bad for her, when Lucifer had told her to die rather then give up the war with his brother. But that moment had quickly passed and I was right back to being pissed at her._

"_Megan, long time no see." She joked as she walked over and sat on Bobby's couch. I was stood by the desk glaring at her. I was fully aware I had passed out, the guys were no where in sight._

"_Yeah, yet a year and a half still doesn't feel long enough does it? How about I send you back to purgatory?" I asked glaring at her. Eve tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed._

"_Oh you are so adorable." She laughed standing back up and walking over to me. "You can act the big bad all you want honey, but come on, we both know the truth." She said standing inches away from me. I glared into her brown eyes, imagining all the ways I could kill her. She laughed and the voice triggered a memory._

"_You were the one who's been haunting my dreams." I growled refusing to back down._

"_Haunting, preparing, to-mate-toe, to-mart-toe." Eve laughed stepping back from me a little._

"_You nearly killed me!" I growled pushing her back a few steps. Eve brushed down her dress and sighed. "What the hell were you preparing me for?"_

"_I wouldn't push me again." She said seriously._

"_You're lucky that's all I'm doing bitch!" I growled as I started to move towards her._

"_Where's your wolf Megan?" Eve asked looking at me knowingly._

"_You bitch!" I growled and started to walk over to her. Suddenly I herd a growl, a deep low, threatening growl from the kitchen. I stopped dead and turned to face the noise. It was my wolf, my wolf side, she was stood, growling at... me. I turned back to Eve and glared._

"_See I'm back for a reason." Eve said smiling at me. I went to move when my wolf growled louder, I stopped again._

"_To kill me? Sam? Lucifer is still in the box Eve." I said lowering my face, I kept an eye on my wolf. I'd never seen her so mad at... myself. Mad at anyone, she was ready to kill me. It wasn't something I was used to._

"_I know and I gotta say, he did me a big favour." Eve sighed as she went to sit back down on the sofa._

"_Really? Because if killing you is a favour, let me help you out, please, I'm begging you." I said sarcastically._

"_He showed me that my babies needed me, showed me how much I was needed by them all." Eve said ignoring my sentence as she zoned out._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked confused, Eve snapped her head round to me again, a smile plastered over it._

"_Well I gotta admit, it's nice seeing you again Megan, and don't worry, I'll keep your wolf safe." Eve said walking over to my wolf. She seemed to nudge into Eve's leg as if Eve owned her not me. Eve pattered her head._

"_Whatever your plan is Eve, I'm going to stop you." I said firmly. Eve looked up at me._

"_You wont be able to stop me from doing anything." She said and held her arm out to me. A massive wave of heat hit out at me. It was scorching me from the outside in, like being cooked alive. I threw my hands up and screamed._

* * *

The fire was still burning my skin as a pair of firm arms held me down. I wasn't sure what the hell was happening or where I was, but I was being held down. I didn't like being held down. I fought against the strong arms as the screams started to die down along with the burning sensation of my flesh. I could hear voices, but they seemed miles away. My heat was beating so loud, so loud that it was all I could truly hear. My eyes flickered open and it was all a blur. The figure that was holding me down was still pinning me down. I shook my head as I continued to fight against their arms. I started to calm down, realising I couldn't get away. A few seconds later things start to get back into focus. I took a few deep breaths as the lights hurt my eyes so I close them. The voice start to become clear.

"She's burning up again, I don't like this Bobby." I herd Dean's worried voice say from just above me. I felt his hand touch my forehead, it was so cool against my skin.

"Well it ain't like I know what I'm doing here boy, werewolf anatomy isn't my strong suit." Bobby sighed from somewhere in the room. There was a pause and I felt the arms holding me down let go of me.

"She'll be ok dude." Sam said moving closer to me. The bed seemed to move and I herd Dean sigh. I forced my eyes to open and I groaned as the light hurt my eyes again.

"Guys..." I managed to cough out. Suddenly the light was blocked by Dean, his face full of worry as he looked down into my eyes.

"Hey, there's my girl." Dean said with a warm smile. His green eyes showed how worried he really was about me.

"What, what happened?" I asked as I glanced and saw the worried faces of Bobby and Sam. They all looked uncomfortable and they both turned to Dean to speak.

"We were hoping you knew." Dean said softly. "You started to fit badly and then you kinda slipped into a coma for a few days..."

"Days?" I asked coughing slightly.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Dean asked brushing some of the hair out of my face.

"Eve. She's back." I said sitting up slowly. The worried look crossed all three male faces. I noticed how Sam particularly looked uncomfortable.

"Is she after you again girl?" Bobby asked standing just behind Dean. I thought about it, processing what she said to me.

"I... I don't think so. I mean its all still a little hazy in here." I sighed closing my eyes for a few seconds the dull thudding in my head slowly fading with each passing minute.

"Maybe you should get some rest huh?" Dean asked as I opened my eyes and met with his emerald green ones. I nodded slowly and Dean led me back up to the spare room Bobby gave us.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, my body had stopped hurting, but I still couldn't sleep. Eve being back, well it was anything but bad news. She was a sneaky being, and the last time I had the pleasure of dealing with her my body felt like it had been ripped to pieces. No, Eve wasn't my favourite bad guy to go up against. Even more so now she seemed to have control over my wolf. I needed answers, I needed help. I sat on the bed cross legged and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Payton, I know I've called before, but this time, I mean... Eve is back and there's... Payton I need your help. I, I could really do with your retarded sense of humour right about now... please." I opened my eyes and looked around. There wasn't any sign of the angel, of any angel really. I needed answers, I needed help and I was getting sick of the cold shoulder. I climbed off the bed and made my way down stairs. As I reached the bottom step I herd Dean and Bobby talking.

"What do you think the bitch wants?" Dean asked sounding angry.

"Who knows? Megan seems sure she don't want her, that's something." Bobby replied. There was a pause in the room. "What you thinking boy?"

"She took Megan, waited until she was at her weakest point and took her over... We know she's been in Purgatory this whole time, who knows what tricks she can pull now. I don't want to loose my wife Bobby." Dean said sounding frustrated.

"We wont loose her boy." Bobby replied taking a deep breath. I sneaked past the kitchen and grabbed a few supplies. No one knew why Eve was back, I was going to ask an angel who might. I walked out into the junk yard and made my way far into it, making sure no one saw me. I did the spell to call an angel, the one Sam had used to call Balthazar, only I called for Payton. Nothing happened, so I repeated the spell two more times. I was starting to think Payton had died when I herd a flutter of wings.

"You know, these calls get really annoying the more you ignore them right?" Balthazar said appearing at the side of me. I rolled my eyes and lent against a wreck.

"I wasn't calling you." I said dryly.

"I know, but you were calling Raziel, who is a little bit busy at the moment." Balthazar said expressing little bit with his fingers.

"I know, fighting, I got it. But I need to speak to him." I replied shaking my head.

"Fighting? Raziel? You must be joking right?" Balthazar said plainly.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at the angel.

"No no no Raziel is up in Heaven, being punished." Balthazar said plainly.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Not the foggiest. All I know is Raziel wont be answering any calls for the time being. So please, stop calling for him." The angel replied rubbing his temples.

"But I need help." I sighed.

"All your kind do, is need help, I swear, sometimes I wonder how your kind survive." Balthazar sighed shaking his head at me.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked plainly, ignoring his comment.

"Umm, no." He replied pretending to think about it.

"Then just get lost, please." I groaned walking away from the spell. As I walked away I herd the flutter of wings and I let out a heavy sigh. _Looks like I'm in this alone... super..._

* * *

I walked back into the house as Dean walked into the kitchen, he had his bag on his back and was looking around for something. He looked surprised when he saw me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked putting the bag down and pulling me into his arms. I rested my head onto his chest and sighed as he kissed my hair.

"I'm..." I sighed again and moved back to look at Dean's face. "You running out on me Winchester?" I asked with a small smile.

"Umm, no I was... actually coming to find you." Dean said with a quick grin as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You are such a bad liar." I laughed shaking my head. "But I'm coming with you."

"You don't know where I'm going." Dean said plainly.

"Don't care. I can't stay round here researching Eve it'll drive me insane." I sighed pushing some hair out of my face. "Besides someone has to stick up for Sam." I added with a small smile. Dean frowned at me and kissed my forehead.

"She's not going to get to you, I promise." Dean whispered resting his forehead on mine.

"I know. Let's just hit the road though." I whispered back. So maybe I wasn't totally convinced, I mean she caught me at a weak point last time, who's to say to wouldn't happen again? Having her control my body was something I would rather die then let happen again.

* * *

We hit the road and drove most of the day and into the early evening. The guys chatted about random things, mostly what Sam had missed. I sat in the back listening or sometimes just looking out of the window. As it started to get late we pulled into a small motel and booked a room. Dean headed out for food as me and Sam just watched TV.

"_Sources said prosecutors were getting closer to a decision on whether to charge the actor. But they adamantly denied that any prosecution was in any..." _The TV played as Dean walked in and checked out what we were watching.  
"What are you watching?" He asked coming and giving me a quick kiss before sitting down next to me.  
"Just trying to catch up. So...Mel Gibson really took a turn this past year, huh?" Sam asked nodding to the TV, the image of a drunk Mel Gibson appearing on the screen.  
"Or he's possessed. Seriously, think about it." Dean said seriously with a small nod. I smirked as Sam seemed to really think of it as a possibility. "So, I just got off the blower with Bobby." Dean added.

"Oh, yeah? You got anything else on this, uh, Eve thing?" Sam asked giving me a quick glance.  
"Uh, no, nothing solid. He says it's quiet." Dean replied without looking at me. I sighed as I herd Sam's phone go off.

"Quiet like quiet or quiet like too quiet?" Sam asked looking dead at his brother.

"When is it ever just quiet?" Dean sighed rubbing my back.

"Right." Sam said pulling his phone out. He looked down at the message as Dean gave me another kiss on the head. I smiled at him and hugged him a little. Being around Dean made me feel safer. "Hmm."

"What?" Dean asked looking over his brothers shoulder. "What are these, coordinates? Who's it from?"

"I have no idea." Sam said as he typed the coordinates into his laptop.

"Well?" Dean asked as both me and him stood up to see.

"Uh, Bristol, Rhode Island, where three women disappeared in the last week. Apparently, the, uh, victims seemed to vanish into thin air." Sam said reading from the local newspaper.

"Could be something. Who's the text from?" Dean asked curiously. Sam tried to ring the number back.

"I don't know. It just kept ringing." Sam sighed hanging up.

"What's that about?" Dean asked looking at me then Sam.

"Could be another hunter looking for backup, throwing us a case? Who knows how many hunters I even met, working with the Campbell's, you know? But I think we should go." Sam said looking from me to Dean.

"Whoa, wait. We're just gonna drop everything?" Dean asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Dude, two minutes ago, you weren't doing anything." Sam pointed out and I smirked.

"You got mysterious coordinates from a mysterious Mr. "X," leading to a mysterious town? That doesn't throw up red flags to you?" Dean asked looking at his brother as if he was an idiot.

"I don't know. Maybe. But that doesn't mean we can just ignore a bunch of missing girls. Right?" Sam asked looking at both of us.

"He's got a point, and it would keep our minds off the whole Eve thing." I said looking at Dean. Dean looked from me to Sam and back again, I could see he was trying to weight it all up. He didn't look too convinced about it all.

"Okay. We'll check it out. But if things get squirrelly, we dump out, okay?" Dean said firmly.

"Yeah." Sam said giving me a small smile.

We set off for Bristol and we weren't far. Just as we passed the welcome to Bristol sign Sam seemed to zone out for a few seconds before shaking himself.

"What?" Dean asked glancing at his brother.

"Nothing." Sam sighed as we continued to drive. Dean glanced at me threw the rear view mirror and looked worried. We both knew if Sam pushed the wall too hard too fast he would most likely become mush, something no one wanted. I sighed giving Dean a small nod as we continued to drive.

* * *

We set up camp in an abandoned house then headed out for food because shockingly Dean was hungry. On the way we stopped by the police station and picked up a few flyers about the missing women. We were sat after finishing our food when Dean started to look at the photo's.

"Well, freak's got a type brunettes.," Dean said glancing at the pair of us, I raised an eyebrow as he went back to looking through the leaflets. "Whoa. This one's got a little bit of a wild side. It's all in the eyes, Sam. See it?" Dean said holding up one flyer of a woman. I couldn't see it and I turned to Sam who just shrugged.

"Wild side, that you can see in their eyes?" I said plainly.

"Oh yeah, you have the same look." Dean said with a wink. I smirked rolling my eyes.

"All right, well, aside from your little deep insight there, these women actually have nothing in common - different jobs, different friends, different everything. So, what's the connection?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know. Why don't you figure that out? I'm gonna go hit the poop deck." Dean smirked nodding to the bathroom behind him. I laughed softly turning to see the bathroom really was called the poop deck.

"He's got the brain of a five year old sometimes." I joked turning back to look at Sam. He seemed a little zoned out so I placed a hand on his arm, making Sam jump a little.

"Megan?" Sam asked looking at me slightly confused.

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked softly. "You can tell me, I don't have to let Dean know."

"Um, yeah, yeah I.. this place seems familiar." Sam sighed running a hand through his hair. I was about to open my mouth when a woman walked towards us. She was taller than me, a about twenty years older with brown hair.

"Agent Roark? It's good to see you again." She said flashing Sam a big warm smile, her voice held a tone, a flirty kind of tone. Her eyes raked over Sam's body and it made me feel dirty just watching her.

"It is." Sam replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, you remember my husband?" The woman said pointing to a guy behind her who did not seem to like the look of Sam.

"Right." Sam replied with a small nod.

"Don." The woman said with a small smile.

"Of course, right. Um, hi." Sam said waving to the man who in turn just grunted.

"So who is this young thing you're eating with?" She asked without even glancing at me.

"She's just um.." Sam said glancing at me.

"I'm helping Agent Roark on the case." I said politely.

"So, you're back 'cause it started again, right - the disappearances?" The woman asked looking at me for a split second. Either she wanted me to feel small or didn't see me as a threat. I didn't really care either way as long as she left soon.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, right. Um...So, if either of you two hear anything, please let me know." Sam said quickly.

"Where's your partner? The big bald guy? Agent Wynand, right?" The woman said holding her hand out above her head.

"Agent Wynand, of course. Well-" Sam started to say glancing at me.

"Sex rehab. Yeah, you've heard of plushies, right?" Dean asked appearing out of no where.

"This is, uh- this is my new partner." Sam said pointing to Dean.

"Hi. Pleasure." Dean said shaking the woman's hand. "How you doing? Hi." He added as he shook Don's hand. "Uh, so, Agent, we should, uh-" Dean said throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Sam said as we stood up from the table.

"Of course. Uh, nice chatting with you, Agent Roark." The woman said batting her eyelids at Sam.

"You too." Sam said as she walked past, touching Sam's shoulder. Sam shivered and shook his head.

"What was that? She just cougar-eyed you." Dean asked as Sam turned to the pair of us.

"I think Samuel and I have worked a case in this town." Sam said glancing at me then Dean.

"You think?" Dean asked holding a polaroid he got from the wall of customers who won the restaurant's eating challenge, it showed Sam and Samuel in the background, behind a winner. "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Needless to say we got straight in the Impala and headed back to the house where we were staying. Dean burst through the door marching up to his belonging's and grabbing them all. Sam was less enthusiastic to pack up and leave, I fallowed Sam in and sighed when I saw the expression on his face.

"Hey, come on. Hop to, would you?" Dean asked putting a bag on his shoulder.

"We can't go, Dean." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Uh, yeah, we can." Dean said plainly hiking the bag on his shoulder again.

"No, listen -five guys went missing a year ago. They never found the bodies. I mean, that's got to be the job me and Samuel worked, right?" Sam explained glancing at me.

"Great. What difference does it make?" Dean asked looking back at me and Sam.

"A year ago, five guys go missing, and, and now suddenly all these women go missing. Some thing's here. So either we just didn't stop it, or we only thought we did." Sam said pacing in front of me.

"Okay, but why the gender bend, huh? First it's dudes. Now it's chicks? That's a totally different M.O." Dean asked putting the bag back down on the floor.

"I don't know. Who knows? The point is, some thing's still here." Sam said pointing outside.

"Great. We'll call Bobby. He can deal with it." Dean said going to pick his bag back up.

"Why? We can deal with it." Sam protested.

"Plus we need Bobby to keep hitting the books to find out what Eve is doing back." I added walking to the side of Sam. We both looked at Dean, our minds made up. Dean shook his head looking from me to Sam and back again in shock.

"Are you serious?" Dean choked out still shaking his head. "Sam, there is a reason that hunters don't hit the same town over again - 'cause we have a habit of leaving messes behind." Dean said trying to reason with us.

"Right. I agree." Sam said with a small nod.

"One of dad's rules - you never use the same crapper twice." Dean said going into a mini rant.

"Everyone uses the same crapper twice." Sam said plainly.

"Not us. You know what I mean." Dean said throwing his hands in the air.

"But the point is, there is a big bad out there taking girls. We could stop it, for good now." I said softly.

"But, Sam..." Dean sighed looking at his baby brother.

"Okay, look - this creature is still walking around 'cause of me, right? I mean, I let it go. Dad also said, "you finish what you start." Okay, I get it." Sam sighed.

"Do you?" Dean snapped.

"Yes. You're afraid I'll stroll down memory lane and I'll kick this wall in my head so hard, Hell comes flooding through, right? And then all of a sudden, I'm some drooling mess on the floor." Sam sighed moving to stand a little closer to his brother flashing him the puppy dog look.

"It's not a joke." Dean said seriously.

"Okay. I know. But listen - what's happening here right now -it's because I messed up somehow, in some big way. So every person who gets taken, every person who dies - that's on me. I have to stop it. And you'd do the same thing." Sam said looking dead in his brothers eyes.

"Plus you know, we are going to stay here and work the case anyway, so you might as well save yourself some gas and stay and help out too." I added with a small smile. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan running a hand over his face before looking at us again.

"All right. We'll follow up with the brunettes." Dean said pointing to me. "You see what you get from the cops." Dean sighed pointing to his baby brother. I walked over to Dean and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You did the right thing." I added with a warm smile.

"I'm not happy about it." Dean sighed leaning back down to give me another kiss.

"I know, but we'll watch out for him." I replied hugging him a little.

* * *

So it was decided. We were staying and we had a plan. Kinda. We still didn't exactly know who or what was taking the girls, or in fact the guys from before, but we knew it was most likely supernatural. We treated the missing girls as if they were our first case, and so went to check it all out. With me being a brunette with 'wild eyes' Dean wanted me to stay with him so he could keep an eye on me. He seemed to think maybe I could be taken. Ever since the thing with Crowley, Dean had tried to keep me close on hunts. We headed to Nicole's house, she was the most recent missing girl.

"So, you and Nicole were room mates for a long time." Dean asked as we looked around the place. It seemed nice enough. Just a typical house, no signs of anything supernatural. Which meant a dead end as a lead, but least we were working it.

"Since college, but we've been best friends forever." Nicole's room mate said fallowing us around. You could tell she was still really worried for her friend. I threw her a sympathetic smile as we continued to search.

"Hmm." Dean said looking in the kitchen.

"This whole thing's really surreal. Are you any closer to finding her, or...?" Her room mate asked looking at us.

"We're doing everything we can. Now, you were with Nicole the night she went missing. Did she say anything?" Dean asked turning to the room mate as I continued to looked around.

"Nothing. It's like I told the cops - I wish there was something." The room mate said wiping away a tear. Dean nodded slowly as I looked around my eyes fell on a business card from Agent H. Roark. I picked it up, flashing it to Dean.

"Um, where'd you get this?" I asked showing the room mate the card.

"Oh, Nicole got that from that FBI guy." The room mate said wrapping her arms around her body.

"Agent Roark. About- about yea high?" Dean asked putting his hand up and gesturing to about a foot above his head.

"Yeah, that was him. One of the men that disappeared last year lived in our building." The room mate explained as she looked at us.

"Right." I said softly.

"So Agent Roark was asking us all questions about it, I guess." The room mate said plainly.

"You guess? So he, he came by here?" Dean asked waving his arms around to indicate he meant the apartment.

"Oh, he came, by a few times." The room mate said as her eyes darted from Dean to me and back again.

"Did he? To, uh...Speak to Nicole." Dean said implying more then speaking was happening between the pair.

"Right." The room mate said with a small nod.

"And how would you...Characterize their relationship?" I asked using the same tone as Dean.

"Relationship? No, they weren't having a-" The room mate said shaking her head.

"Just the, the, the tone or the nature of their conversation." Dean asked butting in.

"Well...Loud. And...Athletic." She added with a firm nod.

* * *

We left the apartment and headed back to the Impala. Dean had a grin on his face as we walked.

"Why are you so smug?" I asked walking down to the Impala.

"Sammy, boy, he still surprises me." Dean smirked climbing into the car.

"That wasn't Sam who slept with that girl." I sighed climbing in as Dean started to engine.

"Maybe, but sounds like Sam got major ass all over this town." Dean said with a small laugh as he pulled away from the house.

"You're pleased your brother became a man whore during the year he was soulless?" I asked in shock turning to my husband.

"Maybe." Dean smirked.

"Unbelievable! You're just happy cos he turned out like you!" I said poking Dean's arm.

"I am not a man whore." Dean said looking straight at me.

"Not now, but come on, you were." I added with a small smile.

"Not a man whore." Dean muttered as we drove. I smirked at him and shook my head hiding a laugh. He was so cute when he was pouting.

* * *

We parked out front of the house and climbed out of the car. Dean still wasn't talking to me for calling him a man whore. I walked over to his side as he climbed out and battered my eyelids.

"I'm sorry baby." I said looking all sweet and innocent. Dean stood there watching me. I moved closer and put my hands on his chest and gave him a sad smile. "Forgive me?" I asked before going on my tip toes and kissing him passionately on the lips. I felt Dean's arm's wrap around my waist and pull me that little closer to him as he deepened the kiss. As we pulled apart I smiled up and him and he returned it.

"Nope." Dean said plainly letting me go and walking towards the house.

"You can't kiss me like that and say no!" I protested as I raced to catch him up. I herd Dean chuckle a little as I caught up to him. We walked through the door and I noticed that Sam had his gun out. He was really jumpy, and with good reason.

"Hey, Sam. So, how does it feel to be a fugitive again? Hate to say '_I told you so_.'" Dean joked as we walked over to the small table.

"You love to say '_I told you so._'" Sam sighed as we sat down.

"Actually, you're right- I do love to say '_I told you so_.'" Dean said smugly, Sam rolled his eyes at his big brother.

"So, I found out something on-" I started to say when Dean jumped in.

"Crazy eyes McGee." Dean said plainly smiling at the nick name he came up with.

"Yeah Dean..." I said rolling my eyes at him before turning to Sam. "Turns out you two knew each other." I said plainly.

"What?" Sam asked utterly confused. The grin spread across Deans face.

"Biblically. We just spoke to her room mate. I got to say, man- you really got around. I mean, soulless or not I'm actually kind of impressed." Dean said shaking his head a little. Sam seemed to turn pink and then red. Deans smile grew seeing his brother squirm in embarrassment. I slapped the back of Deans head for grinning so much. Dean pouted at me and I hid a smile. Suddenly the police scanner burst into life with a few crackles.

"Eight Sierra Papa. Got a 10 57, 1100 block of Hope Street. Over." The voice over the radio muttered. We all looked at each other knowing what it meant.

"Missing person- another one." Sam said looking at me and Dean wanting to jump straight into action.

"Okay, all right. we'll go. You stay." Dean said standing up pointing to Sam.

"Yeah. Fine." Sam said as I got up.

"Sam?" Dean asked eyeing his brother. We both knew that Sam had a bad habit of not staying when people were in trouble. I couldn't blame him because really I always wanted to help out when I knew people were in trouble too.

"What?" Sam asked looking back at us, faking innocence.

"Stay here." Dean said firmly pointing to the floor.

"Fine! Go!" Sam sighed pointing to the door. We rushed out and ran over to the car. I grabbed Dean's eye as he started the car.

"You know he isn't going to stay there right?" I asked as we pulled away.

"I know." Dean sighed as his hands tightened on the wheel.

* * *

We reached Debbie, a.k.a cougar-eye's, and Dons house the police were just leaving. We did the usual thing. We talked with to Don about his wife going missing, he didn't know anything about it. And if I was honest, after taking a look around their home, I doubted he ever cared. I had noted the pair was sleeping in separate beds and the way Debbie looked at Sam, I'm sure she was a cougar.

"Listen, thank you for your time. We're on it." Dean said as we stood on the door step talking to Don.

"Yeah. Thanks." Don replied, sure he was playing out a worried husband to the police, but something in his eyes said otherwise.

"You think our monster got her?" I asked as we walked down the path.

"Yeah, the link to Sam is to big to ignore." Dean said as he grabbed his phone out and dialled Sam's number. He looked slightly worried as I herd Sam's voice mail kick in.

"_This is Sam. Leave a message._" The answer machine response only convinced both of us that Sam had gone out.

"Sam, answer the phone, damn it. We found the connection between the missing chicks. They all banged the same dude- You. It's you, Sam. The texts, the victims, all of it- it's a trap for you. Call me back." Dean said glancing at me with a worried look on his face as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"We'll find him, come on." I sighed as we climbed into car.

* * *

We pulled up just as Sam walked out the house of the old local sheriff who went missing around the time Sam was here last time. We watched him pull his phone out of his pocket and listened to the voice mail Dean left him. As Sam listened to the message he seemed to become completely fixed on the spider webbing that seemed to cover everything all over the street. It was kinda creepy, spider web everywhere. As we walked down the street towards Sam I moved slightly closer to Dean.

"Not scared of a little spider are you?" Dean asked putting his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself. "Pff... I'm totally creeped out." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe from the itty bitty spider." Dean teased before kissing me softly on the head.

"Shut up man whore." I muttered hugging him a little.

"Anything you say Wild eyes." Dean muttered back walking with me. I turned my head to look at him and raised an eye brow.

"Wild eyes? Really? That's an insult or nick name?" I asked confused.

"I'm putting it out there, testing it." Dean admitted with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes as we reached Sam. He was still too fixed on the webbing to even notice us. Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder and he jumped reaching straight for his gun on instinct.

"Whoa. Whoa." Dean yelled pushing me behind him a little. It was an automatic response for Dean, he always pushed me behind him when he thought he could protect me. To be honest I hated being protected. I was just as trained as Dean, I could fight just as good and I was as smart as Sam. It was just one thing about Dean I knew I'd never change.

"I almost shot you...Again. What the hell?" Sam asked calming down and putting his gun away. Sam's eye darted to me slightly and the closeness of me and Dean.

"I figured you'd come and talk to her. I told you to stay home, man. Did you get my message? Come on. We got to get you out of here. Let's go." Dean replied tugging on Sam as we walked back to the Impala.

* * *

We headed back to the abandoned house and started to hit the books for whatever could be taking out the people. I sat at the table with my laptop and stared at the blank screen. I wasn't really sure how to start searching and I got the feeling typing 'creepy spider webs' wouldn't show me anything that useful... I sighed as I looked up at Sam and Dean.

"Well we know that this is a monster with opposable thumbs and unlimited text messaging, and we know that it wants to kill you specifically. Does that about cover it?" Dean asked pacing in front of me and Sam.

"That and the creepy spider webbing all over the place." I added rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"Great! So we're looking for Spiderman! Awesome." Dean said sarcastically.

"It's an Arachne." Sam said quietly and we both turned to Sam shocked.

"A what?" Dean asked looking confused.

"An Arachne." Sam repeated plainly.

"How do you know that?" I asked Sam getting up from the table and walking over to Sam.

"I remembered." Sam replied looking at me and giving Dean a quick nervous glance.

"You remembered? Y-I'm sorry. Uh, what else have you remembered?" Dean asked throwing his hands in the air and looking at me and then Sam. He shook his head as his pacing increased.

"Don't worry, all right? I-it's nothing to do with Hell." Sam sighed watching Dean burn a whole in the floor with all his pacing.

"Uh-huh. Not yet, anyway." Dean said in a threatening tone, almost glaring at his brother.

"What can I do, Dean? The stuff is just starting to come back, all right? Maybe it's natural." Sam said standing up and looking at his brother. The pair stood there looking into each others eyes. Dean took a deep breath and let it out.

"We're leaving." He said without looking at either of us and heading out to pack a bag.

"We can't leave a job half finished." I said plainly.

"No, we can't." Sam said at the same time. Dean stopped in the door way and turned around to face us. He looked from me to Sam and shook his head.

"We are not the only hunters on the planet, okay? We can call Bobby. He and Rufus could come and wrap up." Dean sighed.

"How? Like you said, it could be anybody, we got jack for leads." Sam asked looking at his brother throwing him the puppy dog look a little. I knew why Dean wanted to leave, he didn't want Sam to remember the cage, remember everything that could send him into a coma. I didn't want that either, but I knew better than to leave a case half finished. Leaving cases had a nasty way of coming back and biting you in the arse.

"We know that it hates you." Dean said with a half hearted laugh.

"I know who did this. I just- I can't remember." Sam sighed shaking his head a little.

"I don't think you get the risk here, Sam." Dean said rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, I do." Sam said plainly and Dean's head shot up.

"Really? You get that every time you scratch that wall, that you are playing Russian roulette?" Dean snapped. I walked over to Dean and rubbed his arm.

"Dean, it's ok." I said softly.

"It's not ok Megan! Sam is risking his damn life every time he tries to remember anything!" Dean snapped and then shook his head throwing me a sad smile.

"Dean, I get you're worried, okay? And I know what you think is gonna happen. But you know what? It will or it won't." Sam said firmly.

"Sam-" Dean started to say when Sam cut him off again.

"Look, I'm starting to think that, that I might have done some bad stuff here, Dean. And so I don't care if it's dangerous. I have to set things right, 'cause I got a frigging soul now, and, and it won't let me just walk away. I'm staying here. And I need you to back me up." Sam pleaded looking to his older brother. Dean took a few minutes to think about it, he looked down at me and I gave him a small hug. Dean let his arm rest around my waist as he looked at Sam.

"All right. Why not? Well, let's "memento" this thing, shall we?" Dean asked with a small sighed. Sam nodded and went to pick up a few pictures up. I went up on my tip toes and kissed Dean on the lips before giving him a quick hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this job over with." Dean said as we helped Sam pinning things up on the wall. By the time we were done there were a wall and a half full of notes and pictures. Ideas and random things plastered up. If anyone else had seen it I know for sure they would have called the police on us. It looked like something a psycho would do when they went out on a killing spree. It was the only way we could see all the evidence and figure it out. We were stood admiring the wall when Sam seemed to zone out again.

"So we got crazy eyes-" Dean was ranting.

"Hey, look." I said nudging Dean. He paused and looked at me who was looking at Sam.

"Sam?" Dean asked looking at his brother. Sam's eyes had glazed over. Dean looked at me worried.

"Sam?" I asked putting my hand on his arm softly. Sam jumped a little and blinked a few times before turning to me and nodding.

"I know what happened." Sam said plainly.

* * *

Sam explained everything. What happened a year ago with Brenna's husband Roy. About why he did what he did and more importantly what he did to Roy. Sam was almost in tears as he finished explaining it all. I was speechless I could never imagine Sam ever doing anything like that, not to another human being. Sam pulled his phone out to warn Brenna.

"What are you gonna say to Brenna?" Dean asked as Sam turned his back on his brother.

"Relax, Dean." Sam sighed. "Hey, Brenna, it's, it's Sam. I'm just checking in. Yeah, of course I can swing by. Okay. Yeah. Bye." Sam hung up but looked troubled as he turned to us. A knot formed in my stomach.

"What was that about?" Dean asked plainly.

"She wants me to swing by." Sam sighed and glanced at me.

"For?" Dean asked grabbing his attention back.

"She said it's no big deal, but I can tell she's in deep trouble." Sam sighed.

"Well we need to help her right?" I said softly.

"Right." Sam said with a small nod.

"We got a plan?" Dean asked glancing between me and Sam.

"Do we ever?" I half joked.

* * *

We reached Brenna's house as the snow started to fall. It was almost pretty if we were about to go some huge spider-man-thing which had poison and could kill as easy as a spider bite. We all pulled our guns as we climbed out of the Impala looking around.

"Dean, back door." Sam ordered. "Megan, watch the front."

"Sam. Light's on in the shed." Dean said noticing the light. I took a deep breath and rolled my neck on my shoulders. "You ok?" Dean whispered as we headed towards the shed.

"Spiders..." I sighed as we stood by the door. Sam opened it and we all walked in checking the place for anything. _Man I really would like to have my wolf powers right about now..._

"My spidey senses are tingling." Dean joked as we checked the place out.

"Shh." Sam said hearing something.

"Sam?" Brenna called out from further in the shed. We fallowed the voice to find a middle aged woman crouched in the corner. She had been crying and looked worried.

"Brenna? Hey." Sam said softly moving a little closer as me and Dean hung back a step.

"What you did to Roy...Is it true?" Brenna asked barely above a whisper. She was so shaken up and scared. The next thing I knew, Dean had been thrown backwards by a black guy. I turned and got a punch to the face before being tossed into the wall. It winded me and I was seeing stars for a few minutes. In those few minutes the guy grabbed Sam and held him by the throat.

"Answer the question, Sam." The guy asked squeezing on Sam's throat.

* * *

Needless to say the guy turned out to be Roy. He tied Sam and Dean up in webbing round a post in the shed. He had hold of my arm tight, I was still feeling pretty groggy from the punch and throw. I knew my head was bleeding because I felt it trickle down my face. As the guys came round Dean pulled against the webbing.

"Don't say I told you so." I half joked as I started to sway slightly. Roy grabbed my arm and dragged me so I was stood more in front of Sam then Dean.

"You got to admit I look good, Sam. Well, except for your little souvenir." Roy said pointing to his forehead with his spare hand. There was a bullet size scar there and it looked like had been point blank shot.

"You win. I'm here. Let Brenna go. This has nothing to do with her." Sam said pulling against the webbing but it was holding them tight.

"You come back around, start hanging out with my wife, and you think this has nothing to do with her? But then...you thought I was out of the way, right? I got to say, you get a hell of a lot wrong, Sam, like that thing you threw me to. You thought it was here to feed." Roy ranted squeezing my arm tighter as he got madder. I tried to pull away but I wasn't strong enough.

"She was here to breed." Sam said connecting the dots too late.

"Yeah. That thing was playing the mating game, and I guess I fit her profile...Me and all those other poor bastards. She bit us to turn us into what she was. By the time you pulled that trigger, I wasn't human. Not any more. So bullets didn't hurt me much. Oh, and neither did fire. So after you left, well, we ran. Me- I hid for months, nearly starved. But you know what kept me going? Every night, I dreamed about ripping your throat out. I thought I was sending you a neon sign. The text? Taking all those girls you screwed?" Roy said shaking his head as he glared at Sam. "I was kicking so much sand in your eye, I couldn't figure out why you weren't getting it! Then Bren tells me you've got brain damage. It's just too good."

"Where are they, Roy...the women?" Sam asked and I noticed Dean doing something. I wasn't sure what because I couldn't see his side. He was looking straight at me, but I knew his arm was moving.

"Scattered...In the wind. They're like me now. You killed one monster, you made so many more. Congratulations. Now comes the fun. First I'm going to turn this little thing you brought with you." Roy said smiling at me, I pulled away a little and Roy laughed.

"Think again." I hissed.

"Then you're friend. But you, Sam, do I kill you...Or turn you?" Roy asked smiling at Sam. Dean rushed at us knocking me out of Roy's arms and straight to the floor. Dean and Roy struggled for a few seconds.

"Dean!" I screamed as Roy picked him up by the throat.

"No! Roy, stop!" Brenna screamed as well. I pushed myself to my feet ignoring the spinning world to get to Dean. I placed a few kidney punched to Roy and tried to pull him off Dean. In return Roy grabbed hold of me with one arm and tossed me back to the floor. As I went to get back up Sam raced across and picked up his machete from no where. He swung out and chopped Roy's head clean off. Dean doubled over and started to gasp for air. I pushed myself back onto the feet and walked over to him hugging him tightly.

"That's why I hate spiders." I said hugging Dean. He kissed my forehead and held me close as Brenna walked over and looked at the body of her husband.

* * *

We headed back to the abandoned house and I was ordered to be checked out by Doctor Dean. He sat me down on a chair and started to clean the wound on my head. The water stung as it touched the cut and I kept moving.

"Keep still wild eyes." Dean teased as he gently pressed on the cut. I hissed back at him.

"Yeah that nickname is so not staying." I huffed as Dean moved the cloth and took a look at it.

"Nasty cut, why didn't you just wolf out?" Dean asked waving a finger in front of my eyes. I fallowed it around and sighed. "How many fingers?" He asked holding three fingers up.

"Three, now can I go pack?" I asked as I started to get up from the chair. Dean placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down into the chair.

"Meg, how come you couldn't smell Roy back in the shed?" Dean asked with a serious face. I looked into his green eyes and saw the worry that laid behind them. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down.

"I... I don't know." I admitted softly.

"You don't know?" Dean asked lifting my head so I was looking back into his eyes. "Megan, what do you mean?" He asked softly. I pulled my head away and stood up from the chair, pacing around in front of him. I wasn't sure how to explain it, but I knew I had to tell Dean the truth. I stopped pacing and looked at Dean's shoes as I talked.

"Ever since... I mean..." I wrapped my arms around me and hugged myself. "When I was in the monster prison with Chan... When I got out, I... something felt like it was missing. I thought it was because, because Chan, because he," My eyes began to well up and I took a deep breath. "I thought it was because of him... I missed him. But... now... I..." Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away. Dean walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed onto his chest as he kissed my head softly.

"You could have told me baby." Dean whispered softly as he held me.

"I couldn't you had Sam to worry about, then Eve..." I sobbed softly.

"I always want to know about you. I love you." Dean said kissing my head again. "So you have no powers at all?"

"No," I said pulling away so that I could see his face. "I don't even have my wolf I think." I said wiping the tears away. Dean nodded slowly and pulled me back into a hug without saying anything. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me, but I knew in that moment he was just being my husband and keeping me safe. It was all I needed for the moment.

About twenty minutes later I pulled out of the hug and started to pack a few things up. Sam walked back into the house and ran a hand through his hair. I walked over to him and gave him a small hug. Sam didn't say anything, he just hugged me back. Of course with his hugs it was like being wrapped in Sam. But I didn't mind if it made him feel a little better. I pulled away and went back to packing up my stuff. Dean walked over to Sam as he packed.

"You okay?" Dean asked leaning on the door frame.

"You were right. We shouldn't have come back here." Sam said sadly.

"Well, you did kill uh...Spiderman." Dean joked.

"So, you're suggesting what I did back there was a good thing?" Sam said seriously.

"I'm just saying-" Dean said throwing his hands in the air.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Sam, y-y-you got to understand that all that crap last year- all of it- none of it was you." Dean said trying to make his brother feel a little better about it all.

"Let's be crystal clear, okay? It was me." Sam said firmly. Dean sighed and walked back over to me and sat on the bed.

"Well, can I get you anything?" Dean asked rolling up some socks.

"What are you now, my waitress?" Sam asked sarcastically from the other room.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better. Don't be a bitch." Dean huffed throwing his socks into the bag. I rubbed his arm as I sat on the bed next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, you look fine. All I'm saying is everything's gonna be okay." Dean said before kissing my head.

"I don't know Dean. If I did this here, then who knows how many oth-" Sam started to say and then there was a thud.

"Sammy? Sammy?" Dean yelled as we raced over to Sam. He seemed to be having some kind of fit, his whole body was shaking and his eyes looked like they had glazed over. "Sammy, talk to me!" Dean said grabbing hold of his baby brother.

"Hold him still, he might hurt himself." I said moving to hold his head still. I looked into Sam's eyes and all I could see was pain, raw pain. "Oh god..." I said under my breath. _Damn it Sam, why did you have to push at the wall... why. Please be ok... please..._

* * *

So I hope you all liked it, please review and let me know yeah? Thanks!


	16. Mannequins 3: The Reckoning

Hey everyone, just a quick note to say sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. My laptop spazzed out and deleted half of it, then I went to Download 2011 (It's a Rock Festival in the UK in case you don't know what it was) Only got back last night and well I was knackered... ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter, so please enjoy!  
P.S Thanks to everyone who reviews and add's this, you guys rock!  
*Disclaimer* I only own the orginial characters, the rest, for now, belong to The CW.

* * *

He hadn't moved for three minutes, three long minutes. They might as well have been hours, days for the good it did. Dean's eyes darted to my own once, the worry, the fear of loosing his baby brother raw as his green eyes darted back down to his baby brother. Sam hadn't made a noise, a twitch, no sign of life after the brief almost fitting. I was resting on my knee's slowly stroking his hair as it rested on my knee's.

"Sam? Sam. S,Sam? Oh, come on." Dean said and started to shake Sam forcefully. "Sammy! Come on, come on. Come on, damn it." Dean was practically hugging Sam's body, his eyes close to tears, his voice breaking.

"Dean." I said softly as Dean looked up at me. I'd never seen those green orbs look so sad, so broken. All the emotion caught in my throat and I choked it back. I knew looking at Dean I had to be strong, I had to be there for him. "It's, he'll wake up." I said looking down at the limp body of Sam. I wouldn't believe my voice, but I had to say it.

"Come on, come on, please Sammy, come on." Dean begged as his eyes looked down too. A few moments passed where nothing happen when Sam's eyes suddenly flickered open and searched the room. Sam groaned as he let out a breath and Dean's eyes darted to mine as we looked down at the now awake Sam. The relief washed over me.

"Hey, hey, hey, you with me?" Dean said looking over his brothers face, checking for any sign of damage. Sam just groaned again as his eyes met mine, I gave him a small smile because I knew if I talked, the emotion would have gotten the better of me.

"Come on. Come on,got to get you out of here." Dean said hauling up Sam as I got up too. Sam grunted a little at being moved so fast after waking up. But at least he was awake, and that's all we really needed. I let out a deep shaky breath as the pair walked out of the building. Nearly loosing Sam scared the shit out of me. _Hey God or whoever sent him back to us, thanks... guess you're not all arse holes huh?_

* * *

Clearly we got the hell out of dodge. We piled into the Impala and Dean drove as fast as she could go. Sam fell asleep on the back seat while we drove, whatever had happened to him had taken a lot out of him. I noticed Dean constantly glance at him in the rear view mirror.

"You know he's ok." I said softly as I rested on Dean's shoulder. I herd him sigh as we drove along the road.

"I know... I know Megan..." He sighed again.

"We just need to make sure he doesn't... I mean..." I sat up and looked at Dean. "How do we stop this happening again?" I asked plainly. Dean glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I knew." Dean said as I rested my head back on his shoulder. We stopped for food and to stretch our legs. Dean woke Sam up and went to grab breakfast. I climbed out the car and wrapped my arms around me, leaning against her for support.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked nudging me slightly as he lent next to me. It was good to see him up and moving like normal.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I half joked looking up at the taller man. He was clearly still feeling the effects of his little 'episode' but, least he was awake.

"I'm fine." Sam groaned slightly. I raised an eye brow and looked at him.

"Uh huh?" I asked and Sam shrugged.

"What else is there to say?" Sam sighed. I opened my mouth to speak when my phone rang. I didn't recognise the number but answered anyway.

"_Megan, is Dean there?_" A young male voice asked. It kinda sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" I asked looking confused.

"_It's Ben_." Ben said and my stomach dropped. I liked the kid, he was great, but his mom and Dean had a thing... and I kinda broke that up.

"Ben what's wrong? Why you trying to get hold of Dean?" I asked softly.

"_I just really need to get hold of him... it's um... personal._" Ben said softly.

"Ok, well he's just getting some food-" I started to say when there was a noise on the other end of the phone. "Ben?"

"_Tell Dean I'll call him soon._" Ben said and hung up. I looked at my phone confused and then put it away. Sam looked at me just as confused, I shrugged my shoulders as Sam groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean walked over to us with coffee and food.

"How you feel?" Dean asked passing me a cup of coffee then Sam.

"Like I got hit by a...planet." Sam groaned taking the coffee and taking a sip.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm a doctor. I got joe, grub, and..." Dean said holding up a bottle of pills I'd seen him take before. I wasn't sure what they were and I wasn't exactly pleased about him taking pills.

"What are they?" Sam asked glancing at me.

"Effective." Dean replied with a smile.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Sam sighed shaking his head a little.

"Suit yourself." Dean said putting the pills back into his pocket before snaking an arm around my waist. I rested my head on his chest as I sipped my coffee.

"So, how long was I out, again?" Sam sighed loudly.

"About three minutes give or take." I replied with a sympathetic smile

"Why, what'd it feel like to you?" Dean asked resting his chin on my head.

"About a week, give or take." Sam sighed shaking his head as he looked out to nothing. Dean untangled himself for me and lent on the Impala next to him.

"You want to talk about it?" Dean said almost into his coffee cup. Sam's eyes darted to me then to his brother.

"It?" Sam asked confused. As I looked at Dean too.

"Yeah, whatever that was. I mean, it was like you were freakin' electrocuted." Dean said shaking his head at the memory. I drank some of the warm coffee to mask the shiver I felt at remembering Sam on the floor.

"Look, I mean, it wasn't fun, but I-I'm...Fine." Sam sighed softly, playing with the coffee lid.

"Fine. It was Hell, wasn't it? You got a big, fat faceful of hell. Ever cross your mind that you could've died?" Dean snapped at his younger brother.

"Oh, come on." Sam said turning to Dean.

"I'm serious. And none of this _it's just a flesh wound_ crap. 'cause we did it your way. We let you go explore, and every bad thing that I said would happen happened. So guess what- Past stays past. We're not kicking that wall again." Dean said firmly looking Sam dead in the eyes.

"So I'm supposed to just ignore it?" Sam asked with a sarcastic undertone.

"Yes." Dean said plainly.

"Dean...I might've done...who knows what, and you want me to just forget about it?" Sam asked bitterly.

"You shove it down, and you let it come out in spurts of violence and alcoholism." Dean said plainly with a small nod. I frowned at my husband who ignored me.

"That sounds healthy." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, works for me." Dean said with a small smile. Sam let out a loud sigh looking at me for help. I threw him another sympathetic smile, because I might not have liked how Dean was going about it, but I was on his side.

"It's not a joke. Your life is on the line here, Sam. This is not a debate. I mean, first you were a-a soulless dick bag, and now you're not. So we good?" Dean asked plainly.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam sighed.

"Good. Well, let's get your mind off it, shall we? You, uh, up for a job?" Dean asked pulling out a paper.

"Well, what do you got?" Sam asked looking at the paper.

"Janitor murdered in a college lab last night. Doors were locked, nobody else in or out of the building." Dean explained pointing to the paper.

"Great. Where to?" Sam said looking up at his brother.

"Patterson, New Jersey. Hey, maybe we'll have a Snooki sighting." Dean joked pushing away from the Impala to stand up straight.

"What's a Snooki?" Sam asked utterly confused looking from me to Dean. I couldn't hide the smile.

"That is a good question." Dean joked as he walked round to the drivers side.

* * *

We drove to Patterson and set up in two small hotel rooms. Sam was across from ours and we were getting dressed as FBI to check out the college science lab. I pulled my shirt on and was buttoning it up when Dean walked out from the shower in just a towel. I smiled as he walked over to me, his hair still dripping wet.

"Hey beautiful." Dean said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." I said smiling at him. I let out a small sighed and walked past him to head to the bathroom to put a little make up on. I paused at the door frame and turned around to see Dean watching me. "You ok?" I asked softly leaning my head on the frame.

"Yeah. I just..." Dean let his sentence drift off as his eyes roamed my body. If it had been anyone else I would have gone over and knocked them out. I smirked shaking my head a little. I turned to walk back into the bathroom when I remembered something.

"Oh Ben called, he's been trying to get hold of you..." I said turning my head to Dean. I saw the look of panic that crossed his face, it only lasted a second, but I saw it. "What?" I asked fully turning to face him.

"It's nothing." Dean lied with a small smile.

"Dean? Come on man, I saw the look." I said walking back over to him.

"What look?" Dean asked resting his hands on my waist. A warm smile crossing his lips as he eyes searched mine.

"You know, the panicked look." I said raising an eye brow.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dean joked putting a hand on my forehead. I took his hand off my head and sighed.

"This is to do with Lisa isn't it." I said plainly. Dean's face fell into his poker face.

"Megan, this isn't-" Dean started to say and I took a step back out of his reach.

"I... I know she means the world to you. Her and Ben, I get you guys have some major history... I... I just..." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"I want to be with you Megan, I married you, I love you." Dean said plainly.

"But Lisa, she's... she's the normal life. The life you should have had... I'm just a really messed up monster with half a soul... I'm not _her_. I can't be what _she_ _is_." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I need some air." I said walking past him heading to the front door.

"Megan, wait, please." Dean begged.

"I'll.. I'll be in the car, don't take too long." I sighed before walking out of the room. I walked down to the car and rolled my shoulders in a circle. "I can't be her..." I echoed as I lent against the Impala looking out onto the world. I didn't have that big of an issue with Lisa, she was Dean's ex and sure she was a little (lot) annoying but I could deal with her character. What I couldn't deal with, what really, really, got to me... she was the normal. The life Dean should have, the family, the home, everything he deserved. I wasn't that and even without my wolf side, I knew I could never really give him that. It was that, in the end that had split us up in the first place.

* * *

We drove to the college without too much trouble. We talked about the case and although Dean was throwing me looks every ten seconds I was ignoring them. I just wanted to work the case and get it over with. We walked into the Lab and started to take a look around. The place, apart from the dead guy looked pretty normal. We reached an anatomy dummy and Dean started to take pieces out.

"Check it out. This thing's friggin' awesome!" Dean smirked handing Sam a plastic hear. "Be my valentine." Dean joked, I rolled my eyes as Sam sighed.

"Dude, we're working. Put it back." Sam said dryly.

"Have a heart." Dean joked.

"Dean!" Both me and Sam said at the same time.

"Buzz kills." Dean laughed putting the heart back and then sniffed. "You guys smell Sulphur?" Dean asked looking at both of us.

"Yeah." Sam said looking his eyes

"We're in a science lab." I said plainly shaking my head at Dean

"Right." Dean sighed as his phone began to ring. Dean pulled it out and his eyes darted to me.

"Who is it?" Sam asked innocently as I started to walk off. I herd Dean cancel the call. "So, Lisa?" Sam said answering his own question. I sighed and went to look at the body, I could still hear the guys talking as I bobbed down to get a better look.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Dean snapped. I glanced up over my shoulder at him. He was pissed, but he wasn't looking me or Sam really.

"What's wrong with just talking to her, Dean?" Sam asked plainly.

"Thanks, Dr. Laura. That's, that's very insightful. Look at that- our time's up." Dean said sarcastically as the EMF reader Sam had started to go off.

"Hey." Sam shouted out and I got up walking over to him.

"Whoa. Ghosts gone wild. Some thing's up in here." Dean said looking around.

"Question is, what?" Sam asked putting the meter away.

"Good news." Dean said pointing to the security camera behind Sam. "Big brother's watching."  
We went to the security office and trolled through the night to see if we could figure out what had happened. Sure enough we saw the janitor cleaning and then it looked like the room might have gotten cold, but the footage cut out. The next clear image we got was the janitor dead on the floor like we found him. The tape was a dead end...

* * *

We split up, Sam went to talk to the girlfriend of the janitor while me and Dean checked out the history of the building. Dean had jumped in and volunteered me to work with him before I could say anything. I hadn't really talked to Dean while we researched. I was sat in the passenger seat looking out at nothing when I herd Dean sigh for the seventh time.

"Can we talk about this?" Dean asked as I glanced over at him. He looked exhausted and he was throwing me his own version of his puppy dog eyes.

"What?" I asked acting dumb.

"This whole Lisa thing." Dean sighed running a hand through his hair. I could tell how uncomfortable Dean was feeling about it all.

"You two are ex's, there talked about." I said plainly looking back out of the window. I just didn't want to talk about _her_ and their relationship.

"She doesn't know we're back together." Dean said just above a whisper. I turned to him hiding my shock and nodded slowly.

"Super." I bite out. "Anything else you wanna share with the class?" I asked feeling the anger rush to the surface.

"Megan, please." Dean begged looking sad. "I've kinda had a lot to deal with lately."

"Sure yeah I understand..." I folded my arms over my chest and looked out of the window. I was pissed, I couldn't understand how he hadn't told Lisa about us getting back together. I knew they had talked since but I just couldn't believe it. Before either of us could talk more Sam climbed into the back seat.

"Hey." Dean said clearing his throat. "So, what'd you find out from the, uh, mop jockey's girlfriend?" Sam glanced at the pair of us and let out a sigh.

"Nothing. Just how great he was- went to church, donated to charity, rubbed her feet during Glee." Sam explained listing the stuff the guy did.

"I just threw up in my mouth." Dean replied shaking his head a little.

"Sorry. Anyway, I checked his record- spotless. What about the science building? Anything?" Sam asked glancing at the both of us. He gave us both a confused look but smartly choose not to say anything.

"Built in '05. Nothing weird about the land. We went back as far as we could too." I sighed speaking softly.

"Before this, the biggest mishap was some genius accidentally spilled sulphuric acid on his crotch. They don't even dissect anything good in there. Anything bigger than kermit, they use an iPad." Dean added.

"So we got nothing?" Sam asked looking at us.

"Nothing." I echoed.

"Yeah, a big steaming pile of it." Dean also sighed starting the car.

* * *

We went back to the motel rooms and got changed. The whole time a heavy silence seemed to sit with us. I didn't know what to think. _Why would anyone not tell their ex? Does he still love her? Does he want to get back with her? I mean, what? Really I need answers here..._ I sighed as Dean walked out of the bathroom. I was sat on the edge of the bed staring out into nothing as I thought about it all. He walked over and stood in front of me. I looked up as he bobbed down to look into my eyes.

"Megan, I love you." He said holding my hands.

"You... You didn't tell Lisa, or Ben, why?" I asked pulling my hands back a little.

"I've been trying to get my brothers soul back. It's been on my to do list." Dean replied shaking his head as he got to his feet.

"I mean were you even planning on telling them?" I asked getting up too.

"What? Of course I was!" Dean snapped.

"Right, because I have every reason to believe that..." I said shaking my head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean snapped throwing his arms in the air.

"You! And your record of telling people the truth!" I yelled back.

"Are you jealous of Lisa?" Dean asked shouting throwing his arms in the air.

"What? No!" I shouted back, of course it was a lie. I looked away from his green eyes.

"You are? Why the hell are you jealous of her?" Dean asked marching over to me.

"Forget it Dean! I'm not jealous of her!" I yelled feeling the emotions creep up on me.

"That what are you jealous of?" Dean asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Being normal!" I yelled tearing out of Dean's arms. "I wish, ever damn day since I met you I could be that normal for you! I... even now, without my powers... I'm still not normal enough... I will never be..." I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "She's normal. You love her... I've seen how you look at her, and you never look at me like that..." I said turning and walking out of the room. I walked straight across the hall and knocked on the door. Sam opened up looking slightly confused.

"Megan? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Sam asked moving so I could come in.

"Can I, I crash here tonight?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"Sure. What's Dean said to you?" Sam asked pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on Sam's chest and took a deep breath.

"It's this whole Lisa thing." I muttered pulling out of the hug.

"You know he loves you right?" Sam asked softly leading me to the edge of the bed. We sat down and I nodded.

"It's the stupid normal argument again... Every time she's mentioned... I feel, I feel like I'm not good enough for him...that he deserves better." I said looking down on the floor.

"You deserve better than him... Dean's a dick at times, but he loves you nearly as much as he loves the Impala." Sam joked nudging me slightly with his shoulder. I gave Sam a small smile.

"I just need a little space to cool off. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I said with a small smile.

"No you take the bed, I'll sleep in the chair." Sam said nodding at a small chair. I laughed shaking my head.

"There is no way you will fit in there." I said turning to Sam. "I'll sleep in it. Thanks Sam." I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're my sister, it's what I'm here for." Sam said passing me a pillow.

* * *

I climbed into the chair and curled up as Sam climbed into bed and turned the lights off. I hugged the pillow slightly sobbing softly into it. It was a stupid argument, I know, but in the pit of my stomach I couldn't shake the feeling I just wasn't good enough for Dean. Not when he had Lisa and Ben and a ready made family. I fell asleep around three or four in the morning.

"_Megan... Megan... Megan..." I was stood in the dark and a my name was being called. The voice was really familiar, hearing the voice my heart raced a little._

"_Mam?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper._

"_Megan... Megan come and find me... Megan..." My mothers voice called out. I started to run in the direction I thought the voice was coming from. My mother continued to call my name out. I ran faster and faster, my legs started to scream out in pain but I ignored it. I needed to reach my mother, I needed to get to her. I pushed through the pain._

"_Mam! Mam I'm coming!" I screamed as I ran._

"_Megan... Megan are you there?" Her voice cried out as it started to get louder. I raced towards her voice as a light started to appear in the distance. I ran faster towards the light as my heart race, it was beating so loud that it was all I could hear._

"_MAM!" I yelled running straight into the blinding light. I covered my eyes as I herd laughing. The laughing wasn't my mothers voice. I blinked a few times as I looked around and my eyes got used to the light. _

"_You really are gullible." Eve said laughing. I furry took over me and I raced over to her, punching her to the floor with one short sharp punch. Eve looked surprised as she pulled herself back up to her feet._

"_I'd stay down if I were you bitch!" I growled balling me hand to hit out again._

"_You know, it was the rage in you I always loved." Eve smiled brushing down her dress._

"_Why don't you just leave me alone Eve?" I asked glaring as her eye met mine._

"_You are one of the most unique creatures on the planet." Eve sighed. I just watched her. "I need you."_

"_Yeah I herd that one before." I said sarcastically. Eve glanced to the floor and looked into my eyes._

"_You are my child... a being of my creation." Eve said taking a step closer to me. I just stared into her eyes, it was like my whole body had gone still... no thoughts, no movement, nothing but looking into her eyes. She reached out her hand to my head and opened her mouth "C-_

* * *

My foot fell to the floor waking me in the middle of the night. My heart raced as I looked around and saw Sam asleep in the bed. Then I remembered the fight with Dean. I took a deep breath and pulled my knee's up to my feet. I felt worried and upset... I had a feeling it had to do with my dream but for the life of me I couldn't remember it. I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't, so I just rested in the chair thinking about the fight with Dean. In the morning we had a call that someone else had been killed in a factory with a similar MO. It was across the county line but we still went to check it out. When we reached the factory I noticed it build mannequin's, creepy things. But we had to check it out. I wasn't talking to Dean still but it didn't seem to make much difference, the place looked clean. Except for the cut on the guys head, there was no visible connection. Sam pulled out the EMF meter and started to check the place out.

"Megan, Dean?" Sam called from a pile of dummy parts.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as we both made our way over to Sam.

"This thing's humming." Sam said sounding surprised.

"Hmm." Dean said as he reached us.

"Humming... what?Why?" I asked looking around.

"Wait. That anatomy dummy you were molesting at the lab." Sam said turning to Dean.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked confused.

"What if that's what this is about?" Sam asked out loud.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Dean asked raising at eye brow and glancing at me for help. I shrugged my shoulders as I wasn't fallowing Sam either.

"I don't mean that. I mean, there was an anatomy dummy there, and here..." Sam asked looking around at all the mannequin's.

"Possession?" I suggested sounding convinced.

"You're joking." Dean laughed and neither of us laughed. "You're not joking. Okay, uh, so, what, we've got- we've got a bunch of killer dolls like...Chucky? I mean, come on, that's-" Dean turned at looked at a faceless mannequin. "That's just...Friggin' creepy."

"I mean, if ghosts can possess humans and, and move objects, why can't they possess this?" Sam asked looking at us.

"Yeah, the logics sound." I said with a small nod.

"I suppose. But riddle me this, bat boy- Ghosts aren't exactly known for hopping county lines, right?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"True." Sam sighed.

"This one hits up a college and now a factory, what, three towns over?" Dean asked sounding unconvinced they were linked.

"Doesn't add up." Sam admitted.

"There must be a link, something, anything." I sighed looking at one of the mannequin's.

"So we dig. Over there." Dean said before waving a hand in front of one of the mannequin's faces. "I don't like the way Kim Cattrall's lookin' at me." Dean added walking backwards from the dummy.

* * *

We headed to the office and started going through everything again. I sat opposite Dean at the desk and although the room was pretty quiet I kept glancing up and seeing Dean watching me. I ignored him every time but I couldn't help but wonder why he was watching me. I was typing away on my laptop looking into the dummy's to see if maybe the college had the dummy's made at the factory. There was a lot of paper work to go through to find no connection at the end.

"Well, this dead guy's as squeaky clean as the last dead guy. I can't find a speck of dirt on him. You?" Dean asked looking up from a folder.

"Nothing." Sam sighed not looking away from his laptop.

"No connection with the dummy's, the college gets them from somewhere else." I sighed looking up and catching Dean's eye again. He smiled at me, the cute, sleepy smile he had. I shifted slightly in my seat and went back to looking at the screen.

"Hmm." Sam said looking at his computer. "Well, here's a speck. Uh, seamstress named Rose Brown went missing over a year ago. Uh, cops just gave up on her. Last seen at the factory, presumed dead. Survived by sister Isabel."

"50 bucks- vengeful spirit." Dean said plainly.

"Pay sis a visit?" Sam asked us.

"We have a plan." I said as Dean's phone rang. He looked at the ID then us.

"Answer it." Sam said plainly. Dean looked at me and I looked away, I herd him sigh.

"Lisa?" Dean said getting up and walking away from us. Sam threw me a sympathetic smile as we watched Dean. "Ben? What are you-What are you talking about? Define _bad_. All right, put her on the phone. Ben, get your mom and put her on the phone. All right, let me call you back. Five minutes." Dean hung up and turned to us.

"We herd it all." Sam said before Dean could speak. Dean's eyes dropped to me and although I wasn't looking at him, I knew what expression he was pulling.

Sam had convinced Dean to go to Lisa's and sort it all out. He wanted Dean to tell her the truth to her face. I walked outside and just stood at the side of Sam

"Come on, man, I,I can't just leave." Dean complained.

"Dude, you got to leave." Sam said nearly pushing Dean into the Impala.

"Yeah, but we're talking life or death here." Dean said stopping and looking at the pair of us.

"Right. We can handle it for 24 hours, Dean. I get you want to bury it. But I had to deal with my past year. You got to deal with yours." Sam said plainly.

"Oh, yeah, and that worked so great for you." Dean said sarcastically.

"Come on." Sam said watching Dean look at me. "I'll wait over there." Sam said throwing his thumb behind him before walking off.

"Megan I don't want to leave you like this." Dean said taking my hands.

"She needs you. Go..." I said softly.

"I will tell her the truth." Dean said firmly.

"Just go... Ben's waiting for you." I said trying not to talk about it all. I took a step back and Dean took the step forward, closing the gap between us. He placed his hand on my cheek, the other resting on my lower back, before pulling me into a kiss. At first I didn't kiss back, but as always I melted into his arms, wrapping my own arms around his waist. We pulled out of the kiss, but kept next to no gap between us.

"I love you. Be safe." Dean whispered resting his head on mine.

"I love you too, be safe." I whispered back before moving out of his arms so that he could go.

* * *

Me and Sam found the address of Rose's sister Isabel and headed over there. Sam tried to talk about Dean and Lisa but I quickly changed the topic. We reached the house and Isabel seemed nice.

"So, you and Rose were close, huh?" I asked as we sat in her living room.

"Very. Our parents died when we were little, so we had each other." Isabel explained softly.

"What was she like?" Sam asked giving her the puppy dog look.

"Um, kind...giving. She had the biggest heart. But people gave her a hard time." Isabel admitted.

"How come?" Sam asked.

"She was shy, a little awkward. I guess that made her an easy target. I feel like I've been defending her my whole life." Isabel admitted with a small sad smile.

"I'm sure she appreciated it." I said with a warm smile which Isabel returned.

"Well, it went both ways. She did more for me than anybody else ever could. I just miss her." Isabel said sadly.

"Um, may I?" Sam asked looking at a photo on the coffee table.

"Sure. Please. Oh, it's a company Christmas party a couple years back." Isabel explained as me and Sam looked at the picture. We both noticed the same thing.

"Wait, you work at Salzman & Sons, too?" Sam asked as we looked at her surprised.

"Well, everybody works at the factory. That's Rose." Isabel said pointing out her sister. I glanced at Sam and he nodded a little.

"Thanks for your help Isabel, we'll be in touch." I said as we got up to leave. We walked to the car as Sam called Dean and put him on speaker phone so that we could both talk to him.

"Dean, hey, get this. That college janitor? He worked at the factory, too, until last year. Apparently, he quit right after Rose's disappearance." Sam said as we climbed into the car.

"So fair bet something happened to that girl around that factory, so let's call that joint ground zero." Dean suggested it sounded like he was driving.

"Yeah, but we still don't know why the ghost went to the factory." I sighed pulling my hair loose.

"It's not like she hopped the blue line." Dean replied.

"We're headed to the factory now. I'll call when we get the whole scoop on Rose." Sam said hanging up on Dean. I rolled my shoulders and felt a pair on eyes on me, I turned to see Sam watching me.

"Dude... you ok?" I asked slightly confused.

"Have you talked to Dean about Lisa yet?" Sam asked as he pulled away from the path. I shifted in the seat slightly.

"No... I just told him to go." I replied looking out of the window.

"Look, I've know Dean my whole life. I've seen him chase tail cross country. I've seen the one night stands, the two week romances... I've seen him in love three times in my whole life." Sam said glancing at me.

"Is this your idea of a pep talk?" I grumbled looking at Sam. He smiled and shook his head.

"No. But...Twice I thought I saw Dean in real, soul-mate love." Sam sighed loosing his smile a little. "Like what I had with Jess."

"Sam." I said softly putting my hand on his arm and giving it a small squeeze. He just nodded.

"But I was wrong." Sam said clearing his throat. "Dean was in love... but nothing like the love he has for you. The way he looks at you, the light in his eyes... it's the same as the light I had..." Sam glanced at me and it was my turn to nod slowly.

"Still doesn't make me normal though." I muttered biting the inside of my lip.

"If Dean wanted normal, he wouldn't be a hunter." Sam added softly.

* * *

The rest of the car ride to the mannequin factory was silent. I thought about what Sam said. Yeah I knew he was right, Dean and me, we were in love, 'soul-mates' but I still couldn't shake the feeling. The tiny voice in the back of my head reminding me that I could never be normal enough... not for Dean. Not what he deserved. I let out a heavy sigh as we started to interview people. I was thankful for the distraction. We talked to nearly all the employees and as far as we could tell Rose was a shy loner type, but no one really noticed her or care that much about her. It was a little sad, but nothing that we could find to make Rose go all Chucky on people. The next guy walked in and instantly looked nervous, I didn't need any special power to see it.

"So, how long have you been here with the company?" I asked looking at Jonny a guy who was on the picture with Rose.

"I've been here about three years now. I'm sorry, w-what's this got to do with me?" He asked as his eyes darted from me to Sam. He was worried, really worried.

"Relax. Just a routine questioning." Sam reassured Jonny.

"Oh. Okay." Jonny said nervously looking back and forth between me and Sam as if we were a game of tennis.

"Did you know Rose Brown?" I asked jotting down a few notes onto my pad.

"Uh...Maybe. Uh, the name sounds kind of familiar." He answered with hawk eyes on the pad of paper I was writing on.

"She was a seamstress here. She went missing about a year ago. Here. You mind taking a look?" Sam asked pulling out a photo with Rose on. Jonny barely looked at the photo.

"Uh, yeah, I s-I saw her around." He said looking at me and Sam, then the note pad again.

"Anything you can tell us about her that might help?" I asked softly.

"Look, I'd love to help, but I don't know anything. And, uh, I'm about to be late back from break, so-" Jonny said fidgeting a lot and looking at the pair of us as if we were going to jump on him and kill him or something.

"You seem nervous, Jonny." Sam said leaning forward on the table.

"Well...those guys that died were my friends. O-of course I'm gonna be upset." Jonny replied hastily.

"I didn't say upset. I said nervous. Here." Sam said handing him one of the fake card with our numbers on. "In case you remember anything."

We finished talking to everyone else but Jonny still looked the most likely guy. We headed back to the motel to get changed and gather a few things.

"Killer mannequin's... not your typical kind of hunt." I sighed pushing my family knife into my boot.

"True, but we need to push Jonny, he knows more and I bet we can get him to crack." Sam replied as we walked out of Sam's room.

"Oh yeah. The question is what the hell did those guys do to poor Rose?" I asked as we headed back to the factory. It was dark and thankfully no one was really around. As we got closer to the building we both felt the temperature drop dramatically.

"Rose?" Sam asked as we rushed into the building. Inside we could hear Jonny talking on the phone to someone.

"Why am I flipping out? I-I don't know, maybe 'cause of the feds! Maybe 'cause Dave and Steve are freaking dead. Look - no. No. Just...Call me later." Jonny's voice echoed around the factory but we fallowed it as the temperature dropped more and we could both see our breath.

"Come on." Sam said grabbing Jonny and dragging him back to a small kitchenette.

"What's going on?" Jonny asked panicked as we closed the door.

"That was a ghost trying to kill you for being a dick." I added as me and Sam looked around for salt.

"What?" Jonny asked as he looked at us like we were insane.

"You know what? You're lucky you are the most suspicious interview of all time. We figured something like this would happen." Sam lectured Jonny as I found a a bag of salt and passed it to Sam would lined the door.

"Figured something like what would happen?" Jonny asked utterly confused.

"Hey mate, look, we're kinda busy right now. Just go with us when we say Rose is a ghost and she killed the other guys. Now she wants you." I said checking the windows.

"That's crazy!" Jonny yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Look, you're gonna end up like your friends Unless you tell us what you did to Rose. Do you want us to help you or not?" Sam asked firmly as we looked at Jonny.

"It was just a stupid joke. You know, I mean, you - you - you play jokes. We didn't think it was that big of a deal." Jonny said looking at us with big fearful eyes.

"What did you do?" Sam asked as we watched him carefully.

"We made Rose think she had a secret admirer. I don't think the girl had ever been asked out in her life. Honestly, we just thought she was kind of pathetic...So we knew she'd take the bait. She was so excited. The poor girl never saw it coming." Jonny explained everything. The fake date, how they laughed, how one of the guys tried to stop her from leaving and how she fell on the table dying as her head connected with the table. "We didn't mean for it to happen. And then it was too late. Steve said there was only one option. I wish I could take it all back." Jonny said softly looking up at us.

"I'm sure you do." Sam sighed as I shook my head.

"I didn't kill her." Jonny protested looking at me and Sam.

"Okay. Look me in the eyes and tell me none of it's on you." Sam asked Jonny looked away and he let out a sharp breath of air. "Look, I'm not saying you deserve to die," Sam sighed. "We can help you."

"How?" Jonny asked panicking slightly.

"You have to tell us where she's buried." I said plainly. Jonny looked at me then Sam and ran a hand through his hair before replacing his cap.

"In the woods, a clearing off Canyon Run Road." Jonny said and Sam nodded to me and started to leave. Jonny tried to fallow.

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere." I said grabbing the back of Jonny's jacket and pulling him back into the room.

"But I-" Jonny started to say.

"You need to stay inside the salt line until we tell you you're safe." Sam ordered firmly.

"You just want me to stand here all night?" Jonny asked shocked.

"Consider it getting off easy." Sam said and we walked to the door and paused. "He's a runner."

"I know, so rock paper, scissors?" I asked holding out a hand, a small smile crossed Sam's face.

"You're getting to be more like Dean." Sam teased as we shook our fists. "1,2,3!" Sam called as I rolled my eyes. I pulled paper and Sam pulled scissors.

"Damn it! Best of three? I suggested glancing back at the extremely nervous Jonny.

"No way! You lost, you're baby sitting." Sam said walking out the door. I sighed and turned back to Jonny closing the door behind me.

"Super..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I sat on the table watching the door and windows for any sign of mannequin's. Jonny spent most of the time pacing the floor just in front of me. At any little noise his head shot first in the direction of the noise and then to me. It was annoying but at least he was scared and he kinds deserved to be. What they did to Rose wasn't fair, she didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"So..um.. you do this all the time?" Jonny asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, all the time." I sighed looking at him.

"So are you like a special part of the FBI or something? You know like the x-files?" Jonny asked leaning on the edge of the table. I let out a loud sigh and shook my head.

"If I answered that question I'd have to kill you." I said firmly looking at him with my best poker face. I watched as the whites in Jonny's eyes grew and I herd him gulp. I turned away and hid a snigger. The guy was too easy to play.

"Um.. I Mm..." Jonny coughed out shaking his head. We fell silent again and soon after Jonny started to pace across the floor. It was getting on my nerves but there wasn't much I could do until Sam called and gave us the all clear. The door handle started to move and Jonny jumped. I stood from the table as Jonny turned to me looking like he might pee himself.

"Get behind the table." I said plainly as the door handle continued to rattle.

"Is that... is that the ghost?" Jonny asked in a very scared voice.

"I don't know." I said walking towards the door. It swung open and a mannequin was stood the other side. Thankfully the salt line was still in place.

"Arh! Don't let it kill me!" Jonny cried from the back corner of the room. I glanced back to him and he was curled up in a ball.

"It can't cross the salt line. We're safe." I shouted to Jonny and then turned my attention back to the mannequin in front of me. "You know you're creepy right? I mean, no face and all." I said and the mannequin head turned to the side slightly. I shook my head and slammed the door shut in it's face. I turned back to Jonny as his head popped up and looked at me.

"Has, has it gone?" He asked paincked.

"Dude you're safe relax ok." I sighed as I went to sit back on the table.

"H- How can you be so calm?" Jonny asked in a shaky voice.

"Easy, the ghost isn't after me, and I've seen far worse." I admitted plainly and Jonny's eyes widened.

"W- w- what's worse than a ghost?" Jonny asked pulling himself to his feet and slowly wobbling over to the table.

"Trust me mate, you don't want to know." I said softly letting out a small sigh. We waited for what felt like days, being trapped in the room with Jonny was far from fun. Finally my phone rang and I saw Sam's ID. I smiled putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Sam, you're on speaker." I said as Jonny huddled closer to me.

"All right, it's over. You're safe. And, Jonny? Look at this as a new beginning. Lot of chances not to be a jackass." Sam said and the relief washed through Jonny. We hung up and Jonny grabbed me hugging me. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face and simply cleared my throat to make him let me go.

"Sorry, just... thank you. Thank you both so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jonny rambled as we walked out of the factory.

"Jonny, just remember. You tell anyone about us, and we will find you and kill you." I said with a serious face and watched the panic hit Jonny again. He stopped rambling and nodded slowly.

* * *

I met back up with Sam and we grabbed a few beers before heading back to the motel for some sleep. I walked into the room I was sharing with Dean and let out a big sigh. The case was over, which meant I had to deal with my issues again. I pulled my biker jacket off and let it fall to the floor. I pealed off my t-shirt and jeans letting them drop where they fell and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and finished getting undressed. I climbed into the hot shower and let the water take me away to a peaceful place. I closed my eyes as I put my head under the shower and let the water rush over me.

_Dean... I love you. God knows I do. But why cant I shake the feeling... I mean... you and me. This doesn't feel right... like... like I've stolen you away from Lisa and Ben. Like you should have the normal life. I shouldn't be this worried, right? I mean, we're married now. Rings and all. But I'm not human... he's a hunter. It's like a dog and cat getting along... Why can't I shake this feeling? Because he called me a monster once? It still hurts to think about it, even now, sometimes I close my eyes and see him calling me it... _I let out a grunt shaking my head slightly as I tried to ignore the thoughts bouncing through my head. I still had my head under the rushing water but I thought I herd a voice. I pulled my head back and listened. I could hear something. It was very faint, but it was there.

"Hello?" I shouted poking my head out of the shower. There was no answer and the voice had gone again. I shrugged my shoulders. "Must be the TV next door or something..." I muttered to myself.

In the morning Sam knocked on the door waking me up. I pulled myself out of the bed and opened the door to see Sam with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, you're going to need this." Sam said passing me a cup. I opened the door and let him walk in.

"What happened?" I asked taking a sip.

"Just got another call from the cops. Looks like Jonny's dead." Sam sighed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I thought... never mind.. let me change." I huffed grabbing some clean clothes and walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open enough so that I could keep talking to Sam. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Did you hear any voices last night?" I asked pulling on my jeans.

"Um the couple next to me were pretty vocal..." Sam shouted back. I paused and thought about it, the voice I herd didn't sound like sex. I shook my head. "Why?" Sam asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"It's nothing." I said picking up my coffee again. "Ready?" I asked with a small sigh. We reached Jonny's apartment and sure enough he was killed with a gash to his forehead. I noticed a sex doll and hit Sam in the ribs as he called Dean.

"_This is Dean's other other cell, so you must know what to do._" Dean's voice rang out.

"Hey, it's not over. Burning the remains didn't stop her. She's got to be hooked to something else. We're gonna head to the sister's now. Call me." Sam sighed looking at me.

"Dude this is getting complicated." I said as we walked out of the apartment.

"I know..." Sam sighed.

* * *

We headed over to Isabel's house and started to ask her a few more question. We also asked to see all of the things that belonged to Rose that she kept. Isabel was slightly confused but went along with it. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Sam. He began to look through it.

"So, um, this is it?" Sam asked glancing at me before looking at Isabel.

"I gave most of her clothes to the Goodwill. She didn't have much." Isabel said softly looking over at the box. Sam sighed as we looked around the room. I spotted a few books.

"Those yours?" I asked nodding to the chemistry books.

"Yeah." Isabel nodded.

"Are you in school?" Sam asked catching my flow.

"Mm-hmm, yeah." She said with a small nod.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Great Falls." Isabel answered slightly thrown by our questions.

"So let me guess...Um, you were at the chem lab and the factory this week." I said.

"Well, yeah." She said plainly.

"Did you happen to stop by a bar called McOwen's last night?" I asked plainly.

"Everybody from the factory goes there. I stop in maybe three times a week. Why?" Isabel asked as her eyes darted from me to Sam and back again.

"That's it. So this is all about you." Sam said standing up as did me and Isabel.

"What? What is?" She asked looking at the pair of us.

"The murder- your co-workers, your college janitor." Sam said pacing up and down.

"What, you- you think I could do something like that?" Isabel asked shocked.

"No, no, no. But- but you're at the centre." I said softly.

"Me? How?" She asked shocked and confused.

"What are you wearing of Rose's? A ring? A bracelet? Her baby teeth in a locket? What?" Sam asked walking back towards Isabel.

"You're scaring me." Isabel said backing away a little.

"Just think, please," I asked softly. "What do you have of Rose that you carry with you?" I asked throwing my own puppy dog eyes at her.

"I-I'm..." Isabel asked nervously.

"What?" Sam asked using his puppy dog look. No one could resist that look. It was a proven fact.

"Well, the only thing I have of hers is a part of me. When I was 16, she gave me one of her kidneys." Isabel explained and both me and Sam looked at each other with our mouths open.

"Her kidney?" Sam asked choking out the words.

"Yeah." Isabel said softly.

"You're kidding." I added shaking my head as I looked back to Sam. This was bad, like really bad.

"Will you please tell me what this is about?" Isabel asked breaking the shock looked me and Sam were sharing.

"Yeah. Um...But I'm gonna need you to come with us." Sam said softly.

* * *

We told Isabel we needed to meet up with someone else and that then we would explain everything to her. She seemed to be ok with it all... a little worried but holding it together. We called Dean again and found a place to meet up with him. When he showed me and Sam explained everything.

"So, that the girl with the haunted kidney?" Dean asked glancing at the car behind me and Sam with Isabel in.

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"Well, just when you think you seen it all." Dean chuckled slightly.

"Right." I added letting out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want to do? Can't exactly burn the thing. I mean, she kind of needs it." Dean asked glancing at Isabel.

"Well, she can't just walk around with it, Dean. The spirit's attached. It's gonna use her to get close to anyone it wants revenge on. It's not gonna stop killing." Sam said shaking his head.

"Okay, so what are you suggesting, that we cut it out of her?" Dean asked plainly.

"And then what? Leave her in a tub of ice with a phone taped to her hand?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean seemed to think about it for a second.

"We are not doing that Dean." I said dryly as Dean looked at me and sighed.

"Maybe we should call Dr. Robert. Might have some leads on some non-haunted, black-market replacement kidneys." Dean then suggested.

"He works out of a butcher shop." Sam added plainly.

"It's pretty clean. You'd be surprised." Dean added as if it was a normal day conversation about the weather or something.

"Then what? Let Doc Roberts put it in. Do you realise how hard it is to get a matching kidney that wont be rejected?" I sighed shaking my head.

"No. I think we have to go hoodoo." Sam suggested looking from Dean to me.

"Hoodoo?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, hoodoo." Sam said with a small nod.

"That's more of a band-aid, not really a cure." Dean added plainly.

"It buys us a minute." Sam added and I nodded.

"Well it's the best plan we have." I added softly.

"All right, Louisiana it is." Dean said clapping his hands.

"Voodoo? What the hell are you talking about?" Isabel asked appearing from no where.

"Actually, it's "hoodoo." It's a little different." Dean corrected her and I rolled my eyes at him. Isabel started to back way from us a little.

"Hold on, Isabel." Sam pleaded holding his hands out to show he was no threat to her.

"You're not feds." Isabel said shaking her head.

"Just let us explain." I asked softly. Suddenly the Impala started to rev up and the lights turned on. We all looked at it confused. "Tell me you got a midget driver in there... please." I asked glancing at Dean. He just held up his keys in his hand.

"No. No way." Dean said shaking his head as the Impala revved again.

"That's impossible." Isabel said shaking head head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! She possesses sex dolls! This- this is not a sex doll!" Dean cried at us as the Impala revved yet again. "Hey, you leave my baby alone! She's got nothing to do with this!" Dean yelled at his car. The Impala started to race towards us.

"Damn it!" I yelled as the car drove at us.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Dean yelled running in the opposite direction to the rest of us.

"Okay, here, here, here." Sam pulled Isabel into a car. "Get in." He said closing the door behind her. The Impala was chasing Dean around in circles.

"Dean!" I yelled watching the whole thing. If it wasn't so serious, I might have laughed at the idea of the Impala chasing Dean around. But in that moment it was just worrying.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and then stood in front of the store window watching his baby race towards him. "I'm so sorry, baby." Dean said diving out of the way at the last minute as the Impala crashed through the store front. Both me and Sam raced over to Dean to check he was ok.

"Okay. You all right?" Sam asked as I hugged Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. You guys?" Dean asked hugging me back. I nodded into his chest and looked over at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said sounding out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm..." Isabel started to say and I turned to notice the blood pouring out of her mouth, then I noticed the shard of glass that was stuck in her stomach. Sam grabbed her as she fell to the floor.

"Isabel? Hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey." Sam said as we dropped to the floor too. I held Isabel's head as Dean applied pressure to the wound and Sam checked the pulse.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this." Rose said appearing close by as Sam's eyes widened. I felt the last breath leave Isabel as Rose went up in flames.

* * *

We headed back to Bobby's. No one was in a good mood after the hunt. I found Dean out in the scrap yard working on the Impala, she was parked up next to my Camero.

"Mine doesn't look so bad now, does it?" I half joked as I sat on the hood on my Camero. I herd Dean bang his head on the hood of the Impala and then he pulled his head back rubbing it slightly as he looked at me. I let out a small chuckle as he turned to me.

"It's still a pile of crap." Dean muttered walking over and leaning on the hood next to me.

"Least mine has never been possessed." I added with a small smile.

"Yet." Dean added smirking back at me. A silence fell between us and I watched as Dean thought about something. I decided to be brave.

"What happened with Lisa?" I asked softly pulling my knee's up to my chest.

"She had a date. Ben wanted me to come back." Dean sighed looking out into the yard.

"Did you tell him about us?" I asked softly. Dean turned to face me and gave me a sad smile.

"I explained it. Lisa... she... I think she was really upset. She pretended like it was ok but I could see in her eyes..." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I never thought having two chicks into me at the same time would feel this awkward." Dean tried to joked and it fell a little short of funny.

"How did.. um Ben..." I trailed off as Dean looked into my eyes.

"He took it hard... really... hard. He doesn't understand..." Dean pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around, resting my head on his shoulder as we hugged.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we hugged.

"Me too." Dean replied and pulled out of the hug but held onto me. "Lisa had the normal thing going for her... but she isn't you. No one could match you baby..." Dean moved closer and pressed a very soft kiss to my lips. "No one." He echoed as he went in for a second more passionate kiss.

"How's it look? Oh man! Sorry I didn't-oh God!" We herd Sam say and we pulled apart. He was blushing slightly.

"It's ok Sam." I said with a small smile as I rested my head on Dean and wrapped my arms and legs around as he stood directly in front of me.

"Well, considering she got car jacked by poltergeist, could be worse." Dean shrugged softly. "I mean, what exactly did we do back there, guys?" Dean asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm not putting it in the win column, either." Sam muttered looking to the floor.

"We saved a few dicks, and we killed an innocent girl. I got a heartbroken kid and a woman who's so pissed at me...I see what you mean about facing your past. It's, uh- It's awesome. Thanks." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean." Sam and I said at the same time.

"I mean, all we do is make a mess." Dean huffed.

"That's not true. We do save lives, now and again." I said softly.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just...I'm just tired of all the bad luck, you know?" Dean asked us both.

"Well, you know, number one, bad luck is kind of in the job description. And two, it's not all bad. Really. Look at me. I mean, at least Satan's left the building." Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah. It's the little things." Dean added sounding unconvinced.

"And I have a soul because of you. I never thanked you for that, did I?" Sam asked with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Ah, it's all good, man." Dean muttered.

"Well, thanks." Sam said plainly with a sharp nod.

"You'd have done the same for me." Dean added and we all knew it was the truth.

"I mean it. Look, we keep our heads down, keep swinging. We'll lose some. Hopefully, we'll win more. And...I don't know. Anyway, for what it's worth, I got your back." Sam added sighing.

"Me too. In fact I have it right now." I said hugging Dean a little. The brothers let out a small chuckle and Dean squeezed my arm a little.

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed softly.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review it's the only way I know if I'm doing this right. Thanks guys, see you next time =)


	17. The French Mistake

Ok, this is my next chapter... sorry if you guys don't like it.  
I just want to make this clear- yes I got half the idea for this story from a story I read on here. The J2 French Mistake by Amberdreams.  
I took her idea and spun it into my story, so I don't want you guys to think it was my idea. I just liked it and wanted to run with it.  
*Disclaimer* I only own the original characters, today's plot is part Amberdreams, part The CW.

* * *

There was a storm raging outside. It had started in the morning as another dull wet day, but as the day went on the weather got worse. Now the rain battered against the window in heavy sheets, the house creaked and whined as it fought off the elements. I walked into the bedroom and saw Dean laid on his back, his arms were behind his head and he was looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about something, I wasn't sure what but that was definitely his thinking face.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said sitting down on the bed, curling my legs under me. Dean turned to me and sat up, wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"I love you." He said kissing my head.

"I love you too." I said as he pulled out of the hug but kept his arms on my waist. "I came up to let you know me and Bobby are gonna do a run to town." I said softly. Dean turned to the window where rain hailed down, threatening to break the glass.

"In this weather?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I need to get out the house." I said with a quick smile. Dean glanced at me for a few seconds and my side faded. Even though I wasn't a werewolf any more, I still hated being cooped up. Thankfully Dean knew not to push it.

"Want me to come with?" Dean asked kissing my nose.

"Me and Bobby can handle it." I smirked pulling out of his arms and picking up my biker jacket and pulling it on.

"Be careful in the rain." Dean said placing soft light kissed on my neck. Holding onto my waist as I started to feel my legs go weak.

"Dean..." I moaned softly as the kisses reached the bottom of my ear. He started to nibble on my ear lobe. "D, Dean I..." I failed to finish my sentence. Suddenly he stopped and I turned to him frowning. "Why'd you stop?" I pouted making him chuckle.

"It was a taste of what you'll get when you come back." Dean grinned.

"You're mean." I joked, trying to pout but feeling the smile breaking through.

"You love it." Dean said leaning down and kissing my lips.

"I do." I sighed and headed out.

* * *

Apart from the awful rain the shopping went well. No one was in town so we quickly grabbed the shopping and was heading back to the van when Balthazar appeared in front of us. The lighting seemed to time just right with his sudden appearance. I grunted seeing the slimy angel.

"Mr Singer, Mrs Winchester, just who I was looking for." Balthazar said clapping his hands.

"What do you want?" Bobby grunted as the rain beat down heavy onto us and our clothes.

"I don't have much time." Balthazar said walking over to us and tapping us on the forehead. The next thing I knew, we were stood in a wood cabin somewhere. I looked at Bobby and he looked just as confused.

"Where are we man?" I asked moving towards the door.

"Beats me, but why'd that eijet bring us here?" Bobby grunted.

"To keep you safe." A voice said from behind us and I turned round to see Payton stood there, leaning on the fire place. His hair was shorter and spiky, he was wearing his aviators, and had stubble. He was wearing a Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, blue jeans and black converses. I noticed a leather bracelet over all of his right forearm.

"Pay?" I asked and watched as that grin crossed his face, it didn't quiet reach his ears though.

"Come on, you missed me right?" He joked opening his arms as I walked over and gave him a hug. I pulled away and hit the back of his head, making him flinch slightly. "Ow!" He said rubbing his head.

"Ow?" Bobby asked watching Payton carefully. "Take off the sunglasses." Bobby demanded pulling his gun.

"Bobby man what are you doing? It's me, Payton." Payton insisted. Bobby cocked his gun.

"Bobby?" I asked walking to the side of the old hunter.

"Glasses. Off." Bobby said pointing the gun to Payton and ignoring my question. Payton nodded and dipped his head as he pulled off the aviators. He clipped them onto his t-shirt and then looked up at us. I was shocked and couldn't hide it.

"Oh my..." I gasped covering my mouth with my hand. Payton right eye was so swollen it was shut. He had grazes over the top of his eyes and there was a nasty looking deep cut by the bottom of his left eye. All which were hidden by the aviators.

"What happened boy?" Bobby asked lowering his gun and tone.

"Nothing." Payton shrugged pulling the shades back on. "Bigger question is what's happening now." He sighed running his hand through his shorter hair. He didn't seem happy with the length of his hair.

"What is happening now?" I asked softly walking towards my angel, my friend.

"War. Raphael is coming after us all... you, Bobby, Sam, Dean, Balthazar, me... anyone who's on Castiel's side." Payton said glancing to the floor. "Think the Godfather's ending... your close."

"Dean and Sam? But we left them back at the house." I stated getting worried. I glanced at Bobby and he was watching Pay.

"Balthazar's gone to keep them safe. I'm protecting you two." Payton said with a small smile.

"What about Cass and Balthazar?" Bobby asked gruffly. I knew Bobby wasn't fussed about Balthazar but he cared about Cass.

"They can look after themselves." Payton said sounding slightly bitter. Bobby grunted and pulled out his phone turning his back on us. I looked at Payton, checking him out. Something looked wrong, different. Sure he had the same appearance, but his swagger, his confidence. Something was missing.

"Like what you see Megan?" Payton joked softly breaking my thoughts. I blinked and rolled my eyes.

"You wish." I smirked and gave him a soft smile. "How you been feathers?" I joked leaning next to him on the fire place.

"Same old, same old." Payton shrugged glancing to Bobby who still had his back to us. "You've been busy." Payton said looking at me.

"Well someone needs to save the world while you go on holiday." I joked but noticed Payton stiffen slightly. I lost the half a smile I was wearing and stood up straight looking straight into a mirrored reflection of myself. "What happened to you?" I asked softly up with a serious tone.

"Now is not the time Megan." Payton replied looking me dead in the eyes. Bobby walked over to us shaking his head.

"I can't get hold of those eijets." He muttered tucking his phone away and then looked up at us. "Am I interrupting something?" He added.

"Yes."

"No."

"Right." Bobby sighed looking from Payton to me and back again. "Angel boy, think you could zap us back home? I want to check on the boys."

"They might not be there Bobby." Payton said turning to the older hunter. Bobby let out an exhausted sigh. "But I'll take you..." He added with a sigh reaching out to both our foreheads.

* * *

Brook Williams the lead female actress of the show Supernatural walked out of her trailer and looked around. She has a scene to practice with Jensen and she was dreading it. The whole crew heard the argument between Jensen and his on screen brother Jared. _Hell, I __bet half of Canada had herd it_. She mused as she started to wonder the set. Brook had been stood outside Jensen's trailer when the argument had reached it's boiling point. Both her and co-star Misha traded a worried look at the time, because with the guys not talking they knew work was about to get harder. And it had. Two weeks now, two weeks J-squared had refused to talk to each other unless they were running the script. Brook had wondered what had come between them, but on second thoughts she didn't want to know. No, Brook had one concern, herself. Sure it was selfish but she wanted to break into movies and this crummy show was just her first step into Hollywood._ Although mid-winter in Canada sure did feel as far from the sunshine as you could get._ She wasn't in costume, she was in her usual mid calf skirt, pretty floral print top, small heels and a thick jacket wrapped around her. Her heels clopped along the floor as she looked for Jensen. She was still one of the newer cast members on the show, but she had quickly been taken into the fold. She noticed Misha stood tweeting on his phone and wondered over to him for help.

"Hola, mishamigos. J-squared... Got me good. Really...Starting to feel... Like one of the guys." He said as he typed the tweet. Brook walked over with a small smile on her face. She may have only known Misha for just over a year, but she knew he was addicted to Tweeting, and had a massive fallowing.

"Hey Misha." Brook said with a small wave as Misha glanced up at her.

"Hey Brook. Just a second... and.. done." Misha grinned before putting his phone back. "So, what's up girl?"

"I'm looking for Jensen, you seen him?" She sighed softly.

"Yeah, just missed him and Jared. Looks like they might be back to their old selves!" Misha said chuckling to himself. Brook arched an eyebrow. "They just punked me good."

"Well least they're talking.." She sighed pushing some of her hair out of her face. "So where did they head?" She added glancing around. She really wanted to get the scene over and done with.

"I think they went to Jensen's trailer." Misha said pointing to Jensen's trailer. Brook let out a small groan and nodded slowly.

"Typical... Ok thanks Misha." Brook said pulling a small smile onto her face. She pulled the taller man into a quick hug then air kissed his cheeks. "We still on for that meal on Thursday?" She added pulling away from Misha.

"Yeah yeah sure... J2 are talking now, so it should be fun!" Misha said smiling like a kid. Brook chuckled with a small nod. Sometimes she couldn't get over how far Misha was from the angel Castiel that he played on the show. Misha was a big kid at heart and just really wanted to fit in. The pair said their goodbyes and Brook headed over to the trailer.

* * *

She climbed the steps and knocked quickly on the door before holding her breath and letting herself in. It was one thing to punk Misha, but it didn't mean the boys were talking. And if they weren't Brook was about to walk into a war zone... again. The door opened and both Jensen and Jared turned to her looking slightly confused at first, then quickly a smile passing both their lips. Jensen dropped the pad in his hands and quickly covered the ground between Brook and himself. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank God Raphael didn't get to you." He said before kissing her passionately. Brook was in shock. She just stood there, eye's wide open as her co-star and on-screen husband gave her the first real kiss they had ever shared. Jensen pulled away and saw Brooks confusion and quickly looked worried. He stepped back and shared a look with Jared before turning back to the scared Brook.

"Megan?" Jared asked softly and Brook blinked as her mind kicked into gear. Not only were the boys punking Misha, they were trying it with her.

"Oh no! Don't think you two idiots are going to pull that crap with me! Not after the way you've been acting the last couple of weeks!" Brook snapped pacing in front of the pair.

"Megan... you're accent..." Jensen said making Brook's head shoot up in his direction. Jensen took a step back throwing his arms in the air.

"Megan? Megan?" Brook ranted. "And what's wrong with my accent?" She added muttering something under her breathe along the lines of idiots.

"You're... Australian." Jared stated with a confused look to Jensen.

"Have you two hit your heads or something? Of course I'm Australian. Where else am I mean to be from?" Brook asked shaking her head at the pair.

"England?" Jensen asked carefully.

"What is up with you two? Staying in character the only way you two are gonna talk to each other?" She sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Um.. yeah.. yeah we... just need to... stay in character." Jared said sounding unconvinced. Brook had enough. She raised her hand to indicate she wanted the pair to stop. She pointed to Jared.

"You out." Then she turned to Jensen. "We have a scene to practise. Now. So get the script, cos I am running through this once," Brook held up one finger. "Then I want to go home." She added firmly. Jensen turned to Jared who shrugged his shoulder's.

"I um.." Jensen muttered.

"Jared Padalecki get out of this trailer!" Brook barked and Jared quickly got up and ran out of the trailer. Somehow Jensen had found a copy of the script and held it in his hands carefully. "Do you know the scene number Ackles?" She asked taking her coat off and dumping it on the chair Jared had just been sat on. Brook noticed Jensen's eyes rake over her body, he bit his lip as he eyed her legs. She had never seen Jensen look at her that way before and it was a little unnerving. "Jensen!" She snapped pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Meg?" Jensen asked blinking.

"Brook." She sighed pointing to herself. "Call me by my God given name, please!" She groaned.

"B, Brook, sorry... um no... which scene?" Jensen said quickly scanning the sheets in front of him.

"The final scene... the bedroom scene. And I'm warning you now Jen, you try anything funny and I will sue you for every penny you wish you had. Got me?" Brook snapped and Jensen nodded very slowly.

* * *

Payton did as he was asked and zapped us right into the living room of Bobby's house. It was still pouring it down with rain and to add to the fun, it looked like the window had been smashed through. I walked over to it and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Bobby!" I yelled jumping through the broken window and landing close to the two bodies on the ground. Both Sam and Dean were out cold on the mud just outside the window. It looked like they had been thrown through the window. I checked both their pulses as Bobby and Payton raced outside.

"What happened?" Bobby asked anyone.

"They look banged up, alive. Here Bobby, you and Pay take Sam in, his got a nasty cut on his head." I sighed looking at the brothers in the mud. Bobby and Pay wasted little time picking up the Sasquatch and carrying him back in the house. I rolled Dean over so that I could see his face and I stroked some of his hair out of his eyes. "Oh what happened to you this time?" I sighed stroking his forehead softly. His eyes began to flutter and slowly they opened. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Hey." I said softly helping him sit up slowly.

"Arh! What happened?" Dean asked as his hand went to his head.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us." I said holding my hand to help him up. Dean looked around confused, looking at the sky and then the yard, and finally the window he smashed through. "Let's get out of the rain." I said ushering him back into the house. Payton walked down the stairs as we walked into the house and gave Dean a confused look.

"You ok bro?" Payton asked as we walked into the living room. Dean was looking in amazement at everything. It was odd even for Dean. I was worried that maybe he had more damage then I realised. We sat Dean in a chair and I bobbed down in front of him pulling a pencil off of Bobby's desk.

"Dean! Hey fallow this pencil ok? I need to check you haven't got any brain damage." I said softly. Dean turned to me and frowned.

"Where are the camera's?" He whispered leaning forward.

"Camera's?" I asked and glanced over my shoulder at Payton. He was busy watching Dean with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah Brook, where's the camera's at?" He asked then sat back.

"Just... just watch the pencil ok?" I asked and waved the pencil side to side and up and down. His eyes fallowed it fine and there was no sign of damage but Dean was acting really, really weird. "I just... I'm gonna get you some painkillers, just stay here. Ok?" I asked standing up and glancing at Payton.

"Sure thing. God this set is so real!" Dean muttered as he took in his surroundings again.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen as Bobby walked down the stairs. He headed into the kitchen with Payton side by side. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water before turning to the guys.

"Something ain't right here." Bobby muttered softly so that Dean wouldn't hear. "Sam mumbled something about Jensen? Asking if he put me up to this... Boy's past out for now. What's Dean said?" Bobby asked glancing into the other room where Dean was playing with a knife, trying to make the blade bend.

"Dean just called me Brook and asked where the camera's were." I said shaking my head. "I checked him out, there's no concussion."

"Camera's? What the hell?" Bobby muttered shaking his head. The whole time Payton had stayed silent, watching our conversation.

"Any idea's over there?" I asked getting some pain killers out.

"One, but it's gonna sound crazy..." Payton admitted.

"Crazy? Or our kind of crazy?" Bobby asked sighing.

"Crazy, crazy." Payton replied shaking his head.

"Well what is the idea?" I asked walking over to the pair.

"An alternate reality." Payton said firmly.

* * *

"An alternate reality?" Brook asked reading off the screen. "Let me guess, you and Sam were model's." She chuckled softly.

"Um.. yeah about that..." Jensen read from the script. He wasn't being himself. His reading was slower, he's acting... well he didn't really act. Brook wondered what was going on with him.

"So you were an actor and model... I bet you had all the girls after you huh?" Brook read from the script walking closer to Jensen.

"Um.. No. Sam had the girls. Seems like no matter what reality I'm in I'm pretty much a looser." Jensen read not looking up from the page he was reading.

"Was I there?" Brook asked looking over to her co-star.

"Yeah. But you weren't yourself." Jensen sighed. He looked up from the script and met Brook's dark brown eyes. "God you're beautiful." He said softly.

"Jensen that's not in the script." Brook said softly and he nodded slowly. Brook had enough of the odd, sulking Jensen Ackles, she just wanted to get the scene done and head home. "What is going on with Jensen? You're acting weirder then normal! Did you and Jared have another fight?" Brook asked falling back into her native accent.

"No we didn't. I just..." Jensen looked away and shook his head throwing the script on the floor. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? You're acting weird dude, and if any of the crew find out..." Brook sighed as Jensen turned to face her.

"I don't care about the crew, or the show, or the freaking script!" Jensen snapped.

"Ok..." Brook said walking over to her coat. She had seen Jensen Ackles have enough tantrum's to know when to leave and let him get it out of his system.

"Meg- Brook where are you going?" Jensen asked as Brook pulled on her coat. He grabbed her arm softly and looked dead into her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." Brook replied confused by his actions.

"I um... do you know where... um... Sasquatch will be?" Jensen asked sounding confused as to what to call Jared.

"I dunno, set maybe running lines. But don't let him catch you calling him that again." Brook advised as the pair walked out of his trailer. "He'll kick his ass all over again." She added chuckling.

"I can take him." Jensen chuckled as they walked over to the set.

"Sure..." Brook rolled her eyes as they found Jared searching for something on Bobby's sound stage. "What you looking for?" Brook asked as the pair reached Jared. He nearly jumped out of his skin and shook his head.

"Me? Oh no nothing... honest..." Jared said way to quickly.

"Right... Well good luck finding nothing... see you guys tomorrow..." Brook said shaking her head and leaving the pair on set. _They really were acting odd... well odder than normal._ She thought walking to the cars.

* * *

"Well they are acting odd... odder than normal." I sighed as Payton continued to explain his theory to us.

"So what are you saying boy?" Bobby asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying... Dean and Sam may possibly be in an alternate reality where they are actors or something. And with them being there, we got that realities Sam and Dean." Payton explained using his hands as well.

"Uh huh." A voice said from behind Bobby and Dean was stood there.

"Dean!" I said walking over to him and passing him the water and pain killers. "I thought you were resting in the room?" I asked as Dean knocked back the tablets.

"You were a while... look what's going on here? Is Jared trying punk me here? Where is he? Where's the camera's?" Dean asked looking around the room.

"Who's Jared?" Payton asked Dean and he turned to us looking confused.

"Jared... Jared Padalecki... plays Sam Winchester on Supernatural... where we all work... are you sure you guys didn't hit your head? Jim? Brook? Max?" Dean asked turning from Bobby, to me then Payton.

"Told you so." Payton sang and I frowned at him.

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby muttered stroking his chin as we all looked at Dean.

"Look Jim, seriously, what's happening?" Dean asked Bobby plainly.

"Um... Dean-" I started to say.

"Brook... I'm Jensen... Dean's a character... he isn't real." Dean/Jensen said talking to me like I was an idiot. "And you don't have to put on your English accent."

"Accent?" I asked glancing at the others.

"Look, _Jensen_, we need to-" Payton started to say when Dean nearly fell onto Bobby.

"Whoa... looks like that bang on the head did more than I thought. Serious breach of health and safe-" Dean started to say before completely falling to the floor unconscious. Both me and Bobby rushed to check Dean out. He was out cold, which if I was honest was probably for the best.

* * *

Me and Payton took Dean up to our room while Bobby started to hit the books to see what he could find out about alternate realities. We tucked Dean/Jensen, whatever, into bed and left him to sleep it off. I stood in the door way and watched him sleep. He looked like my husband, hugged the pillow like him, sounded like him and talked just like him. It messed with my head to think that he wasn't actually my Dean. I sighed resting my head on the wooden frame as I watched him sleep.

"You ok?" Payton asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to the angel and sighed.

"Is Sam, I mean Jared, ok?" I asked shaking my head slightly.

"Still out. You know we'll get Dean and Sam back." Payton said as my gaze returned to the sleeping man.

"I hope so." I pushed away from the frame and closed the door turning to face Payton. "So we need to have that talk." I said firmly.

"Talk? Oh no we got two actors in the house, a house where Raphael could attack at any time I might add. Plus we need to focus on getting Dean and Sam back." Payton said shaking his head slightly.

"No, we need to talk." I said firmly.

"Megan-" Payton started to say.

"You never call me that. Payton, what the hell's happened to you?" I asked softly.

"Megan... I... I crossed the line. I..." Payton ran a hand through his shorter hair and let out a bitter laugh. "Look just forget it ok?"

"No I wont. You disappear for ages. I thought... I thought you had died at first man. Then Cass wouldn't tell me where you were. And Balthazar said you were in trouble. Now you show up, battered and bleeding... I.. what am I meant to think?" I asked whispering shouting at the angel.

"You don't understand! I crossed a line!" Payton snapped back whispering.

"Then explain what that means Pay! I thought you were on my side. I thought we were a team!" I snapped back throwing my arms in the air.

"I... I, I, I was pulled away from you." Payton said and pulled off his sunglasses. His swollen eye was now just a nasty black eye and most of the cuts were just red lines of his face now. His ocean blue eyes seemed stormy and lost. "I was about to cross the line, and so, I was dragged back to heaven."

"By who? Is that who did this to you?" I asked motioning to the cuts over his eyes.

"It doesn't matter who. I got up there, and Raphael found me. He can't kill me, but he spent an eternity making me pay for choosing to side with Castiel." Payton sighed looking at the leather bracelet on his right forearm.

"Pay... I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I stuttered reaching out to touch Payton's arm. He pulled it back and put his sunglasses back on.

"We need to get Sam and Dean back. I'm going to go help Bobby, I know a few books he might have that could help." Payton said walking down the stairs quickly. I let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my own hair. _Some things happened to him... something big has happened. It's changed him..._

* * *

_Something big has happened, it's changed him..._ Brook couldn't get the get events of the day out of her head. No matter how long she sat at home going over her lines her mind always drifted back to Jensen and how he looked at her, how he kissed her. She came to the conclusion that something was seriously wrong. She knew Jared would probably be pretty useless to talk to as well because frankly he'd been acting weird too. That only left one other person she could call who might know what was going on with J2. Brook curled up on her sofa and grabbed her cell. She hit speed dial and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Gen." the voice said sounding cheery.

"Gen it's Brook can we talk?" Brook asked biting her bottom lip. She had no idea what she was doing, she only hoped it was the right thing. If the show bombed any more then it was really unlikely that she would get a chance in Hollywood.

"Um...sure.. just..." Brook could hear Genevieve moving into somewhere more quiet. "What's wrong Brook?"

"I got a question, and I dunno if I'm being slow cos I'm not American or... I dunno." Brook stated trying to mask her real confusion.

"Shoot." Gen replied softly.

"Are Jared and Jensen acting weird? Cos today on set they were... odd." Brook sighed as the memory of kissing Jensen flashed into her head. Now if anyone had asked Brook she would have flatly refused to say she enjoyed the kiss, but deep down a small bit of her loved it.

"Odd... um.. well yeah but I figured they were just up to something." Gen replied plainly.

"Oh...um yeah probably. Just forget what I said..." Brook mumbled.

"Well if you want to check on them, they're at the house, both of them, running lines." Gen added sounding confused.

"Really?" Brook asked shocked.

"Yeah I know! Not only are they now talking! They are at my house, running lines!" Gen laughed a little. Brook nodded slowly.

"Maybe I'll go check on them.." Brook decided and with that the girls hung up. Brook had a plan, if J2 were planning to punk everyone, she had no doubt that they would be doing it at Jared's house. She did not want to be punked by them. She grabbed a coat and head over to the house.

* * *

Brook knocked on Jared's door and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes later Jared opened the door looking shifty.

"Um...Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked glancing around.

"I came to see Gen, let me in, it's cold out here." Brook said pushing her way into the house. She walked in and saw Jensen laid on the couch. As soon as he saw her he sat up and smirked at her.

"Brook." Jensen said his eyes flicking to Jared's.

"Um Brook, Gen's not in at the moment... she's gone out for a meal." Jared said plainly.

"Otto thing." Jensen added with a small nod. Brook nodded slowly and sighed.

"Well... what's Jensen doing here?" She asked glancing around and then noticed the books and laptop open on a bidding page. "And why are you guys looking at all this stuff?" Brook asked walking over to the laptop before turning back to the guy. They shared a guilty look before Jensen hopped off the sofa and walked over to Brook.

"Brook we need to tell you something." Jensen said with a serious face.

"Dude." Jared said in a warning tone.

"Oh god you two are gay aren't you?" Brook asked and they both choked out a no.

"How the hell could you think?" Jensen asked shaking his head firmly.

"I'm married!" Jared added.

"Then it's drugs? Oh god you've both gone Charlie Sheen on my ass haven't you?" Brook said as she started to pace. "Just as I was starting to make a name for myself. I had started to get scripts too from Hollywood. I mean sure they weren't great but it was a start... and now... now. Now you two drugged up ass clowns are going to blow it all for me! You two have already done movies... I just wanted a chance... I just... I can't believe you two! Does Genevieve know?" Brook asked turning to Jared, glaring at him.

"Brook it's not drugs." Jensen said earning him a death glare as well.

"Then what?" Brook asked putting her hands on her hips firmly.

* * *

"Then what?" I asked my hand on my hips as I face the Bobby and Payton. "What are we going to do? We don't know the spell or where Balthazar's sent them. Not to mention we can't get hold of the bastard." I huffed shaking my head.

"Least they're gonna be safe. How much trouble can an actor get into?" Payton asked with a smirk. Bobby rolled his eyes at Payton and turned to me.

"We looked all night Megan, unless we can get hold of Balthazar or Cass, we wont know what spell was used. I'm sorry girl, it looks like their on their own." Bobby sighed rubbing a hand over his face to stifle a yawn.

"I know..." I sighed sinking into a chair. "Look, go get some rest Bobby I can keep an eye on the actors while you get a few hours." I said with a small smile.

"You sure girl?" Bobby asked yawning again.

"Go... it's ok." I sighed and watched Bobby leave the room. I waited until I herd a bed room door close before I spoke again.

"Can we-" I started to say before Payton cut me off.

"No, we can't summon them. They are the top of Raphael's hit list. We call, he'll hear and send troops." Payton said shaking his head.

"And your sure you can't tell which spell was used?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Nope... the things Balthazar used depending on the sigil he painted, could be to hide a house, clean a soul, send something away, make a cake..." Payton shrugged his shoulders.

"You made the last one up." I pouted curling up in the chair slightly.

"I did. You thought about what your gonna tell them when they wake up?" Payton asked putting the book on his lap on a pile by his feet.

"Tell who what?" A voice came from behind us.

* * *

I turned to see Sam, no Jared stood there looking utterly confused, he had a bandage on his head were it had been cut. He walked over and sat in the chair next to me, studying our faces. He let out a small grunt and nodded slowly.

"We.. um.." I struggled to come up with a good lie.

"I get it." Sam/Jared said.

"It?" Payton asked confused.

"I looked around upstairs, saw a few books on sigil's. That, with the way you two look... is this.. I mean, I know I hit my head but... I mean is this like an AU?" Jared asked with a small smirk.

"AU?" Payton asked me.

"You mean alternate universe?" I asked looking to Jared. He nodded slowly waiting for our answer. "Umm... kinda... yeah." I said softly and he clapped his hands together.

"I knew it!" He laughed. "I knew you weren't Brook and there is no way you're Max, you hate me man.. I mean Max hates me! And then I herd Jim talking... You guys... you're really... _them_, you know... " Jared ranted. "You are really Megan O'Connor." Jared smirked.

"Megan Winchester, I married Dean." I said softly.

"Right.. right... where is he?" Jared asked glancing around.

"With Sam. In you're world. You're um... Jackson-" Payton started to say.

"Jensen." I corrected Pay.

"Yeah him, he's upstairs sleeping still." Payton finished.

"Whoa.. he is gonna freak! I mean... how did we end up here?" Jared asked taking everything surprisingly well.

"Um... we're not sure." I admitted glancing at Payton. Jared was taking it all too well I thought.

"Dude why aren't you freaking out?" Pay asked sitting forward in his chair. "I mean you should be freaking out a little bit."

* * *

"Will you stop freaking out?" Brook groaned running a hand through her hair. Jensen and Jared or Dean and Sam as they called themselves had tried to explain they really were the Winchesters. Brook couldn't figure out their angle but she knew they must be pulling a prank on the whole crew.

"Brook, please, we're not lying." Jared sighed standing up and pacing in front of her. "I don't know how to prove it to you..." He added softly. Jensen sat watching Brook from the opposite couch. He hadn't said much through the explanation and the fallowing blow up by Brook. Now he was just watching her, his green eyes drilling into her soul. She shifted uncomfortably in the couch and finally stood up, turning her attention to Jared.

"I'm sick of these games!" She cried shaking her hair. "Just.. drop it, you aren't funny." She hissed.

"Brook we're-" Jared started to say when suddenly Jensen stood closing the gap between the pair and himself. He grabbed hold of Brook roughly, and pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. Brook at first wanted to argue to fight against it, but instead she relaxed into the most amazing kiss she had ever received from any man. Jensen pulled away and looked into her eyes talking very softly.

"I'm Dean Winchester, not a fictional character, the real deal." And in that moment Brook believed Jensen/Dean. She had never seen Jensen act that well, plus he never kissed her like that. Period.

"You're... you're both really..." Brook said shocked glancing to the brothers who stood in front of her.

"Told you sister." Dean smirked before turning to Sam.

"Brook... we need some help." Sam pleaded throwing her the famous puppy dog look.

"This... this is crazy! How... I mean I get how... but. This is crazy." Brook said shaking her head softly. Her mind raced as the realization of the situation hit her hard.

"I think she's gonna need some time Sammy." Dean smirked at Brook.

* * *

The next day Brook's head was still swimming with all the information. She got to set early, changed and started wondering around the set mindlessly until she was called to studio. She walked in to see Misha sat on one of the actors chairs, tweeting something.

"Hey Misha." Brook said in a daze as she noticed Sam and Dean walk over. Dean looked a like sheepish. She watched as everyone talked to them the same, acted the same with them. It was like no one else could see the truth. But the more Brook watched the pair, the more she realised they really were Sam and Dean Winchester... not just some actors pretending. As the boys came over they placed a box on Dean's chair. He caught Brook's eye and smirked at her as she watched the boys.

"Ooh, _priority_, what's in it?" Misha asked breaking Brook from her staring with Dean. She blinked and looked back down at the box.

"I bought part of a dead person." Sam said plainly and continued to look at something, he was doodling.

"Oh, cool." Misha said glancing at Brook with a scared look. She just shrugged and noticed Misha start to tweet something.

"Uh, so, bad news. Uh...Looks like we're gonna have to do a little acting." Dean said looking at Sam and sighed.

"What?" Sam choked out.

* * *

"What?" Bobby cried out as we explained how Jared figured out what had happened. It appeared Jared wasn't a pretty boy actor and I was kinda impressed.

"Jim.. I mean Bobby, I've been trying to remember the sigil we used on the show, but I can't get it right." Jared sighed as he screwed up the 100th doodle and threw it on the fire.

"Boy, are you sure your ok with this?" Bobby asked watching Jared carefully.

"Sure. I mean I read a lot about sci-fi stuff, so this isn't anything new." Jared said with a big dopey grin on his face. Bobby turned to me and sighed.

"I.. um I'm gonna go check on Jensen..." I said turning to head upstairs.

"We'll keep working on the spell." Bobby yelled and I nodded before heading up. I walked into our room and saw Jensen curled up on the bed. He was sound asleep and had been for the best part of two days. We woke him a few times, gave him pain killers but he just needed rest. Bobby figured he had a nasty concussion and that the rest would do him good. Looking at the doppelgänger of my husband I let out a slow sigh. _Please Dean be safe out there... and get back to me in one piece... I hope you're doing better then this guy. I hope Raphael doesn't find you... or his goon's._ I thought watching Jensen as he rolled over and smirked in his dream. He had the same smile as Dean and it hit me hard. I took a deep breath and herd the floor board's squeak under the weight. I turned and saw Jared stood there, Sam's sympathetic smile plastered on his face.

"You ok Br- Megan?" Jared asked rubbing my back. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"You're friend... he looks... I miss Dean." I said softly watching Jensen sleep. I cleared my throat and turned back to Jared. "Have you thought what you're going to tell him, if he wakes up before we can get you guys back?" I asked softly.

"I thought I'd just pretend to be Sam, make him think we're playing a trick on him." Jared said with a chuckle then lost his smile. "You know, two weeks ago, we had this huge row. Like the worst we had ever had, we stopped talking. I can't even remember now what it was about, but man... I was so mad at him..." Jared said watching Jensen's sleeping body. "The guy is just like a brother to me... we fall out all the time, but.. But when I saw him on the floor... I just, I forgot all the anger. You know?" Jared asked glancing at me. A small smile crossed my lips and I nodded.

"You're more like Sam then you realise." I said softly. Jared let out a sharp breath and nodded looking towards Jensen.

"Maybe..." He added.

"Isn't this cute!" A voice came from no where. A flutter of wings and a man was stood in the room looking straight at me and Jared.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Jared yelled.

"Get behind me." I said firmly pulling the knife out of my boot.

"Megan, Sam and Dean... three for... I like that." The angel chuckled pulling out an angel blade. "Raphael will be pleased."

"Is that... is he a.." Jared asked panicked from behind me.

"I need you to run downstairs, get Bobby and Pay." I said calmly as I started to walk into the room. The angel started to laugh.

"What makes you think I'll let him get away?" He asked glancing to Jared.

"Me." I said smiling. "Now Jared!" I yelled before running at the angel. I tackled him to the ground and tried my best to lay a few punches on the angel. I knew I was human, and the best I could do was hold him off while Pay got there. The angel kicked me off him, sending me flying into the wall with so much force I thought I broke my back.

"What did you think you could do? You half breed piece of crap!" The angel said appearing right in front of me. He grabbed my throat and lifted me off the floor, my feet were swinging as I tried to push them against the wall to give myself some kind of level to stop myself from choking. He squeezed harder and my vision started to spot. "Look at you... you've become this pathetic thing... Heaven wont waste it's time on such an abomination."

"Bite... me..." I wheezed out trying my best to hold on for as long as I could. Suddenly the angel dropped me and went flying across to the other side of the room.

"Raziel!" The angel hissed out as Payton stood in the room. I coughed and bent over trying to catch as much air as my lungs would let me.

"You are the abomination." Payton said and his voice was so firm, so cold. He sounded nothing like the guy I had relied on for so long.

"You will pay for-" The angel started to say when Payton rose his arm and the angel started to glow white. The light became blinding but quickly faded to show no angel left. Payton rushed over to me, dropping to my level as he reached me.

"You ok?" He asked holding my shoulders as Bobby and Jared raced into the room. I coughed some more and nodded slowly.

"Fine... just ….peachy." I coughed.

"What did I miss?" Jensen asked waking up and looking around at the room in front of him.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Brook asked returning to watch the guys try and act. They had been trying for the best part of the day to do one scene and the boys were failing miserably. Brook couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them, after all, she thought, acting has gotta be easier then killing angels and gods.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Bob asked glancing to Brook.

"Late night?" She lied with a small shrug. Bob grunted shaking his head.

"Did we get anything we can use?" Bob asked glancing around.

"Well, uh, technically, we have them saying everything in bits and pieces. Could be sort of experimental?" Kevin suggested shrugging his shoulders. Bob sat there for a moment thinking about the idea.

"Whatever. Season six." He grunted before getting out of his chair.

"Moving on!" Kevin yelled and the set started to move again. Brook walked over to the guys and shook her head.

"Thank god." Dean said sighing.

"You guys suck at acting." Brook chuckled watching Misha walk off, twittering as he went.

"L-m-h-o, 'J' and 'J' had a late one last night." Misha chuckled to himself.

"Yeah well killing a vamp is easier then that." Sam joked opening the package as Dean grabbed things from around the set. Brook watched Misha take one last look at the group before walking off, his shoulders shaking softly with laughter.

"R-o-t-f-l-m-a-o." He chuckled as he left. Brook turned her attention back to the guys, biting her lip as she watched in confusion.

"What are you exactly doing?" Her voice came out like a scared three year old.

"We're gonna re-do the spell, send us back home." Sam explained painting something.

"What about Jared and Jensen?" Brook asked. Although they were annoying bastards at times, Brook loved the guys, and after all with no guys, no show.

"They should just pop back." Sam said throwing her the puppy dog look. Brook nodded slowly. She stood back watching as the guys finished the last of the spell.

"That's it?" Sam asked double checking everything.

"That's it, Toto." Dean smirked at his younger brother and then turned to Brook. "You are incredibly hot!" Dean said with a wink and Brook blushed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope we don't see you again." Sam joked and Brook nodded with a small smile.

"Good luck!" She said holding a deep breath as the guys raced to the window and smashed through.

* * *

I pulled myself up onto my feet and felt dizzy, I fell onto Payton and he held me up, helping me over to the bed. The whole time Jensen was looking at us all confused.

"Seriously... what's going on? Brook? Max? Jim?" Jensen asked looking at all of us. Bobby grunted something and headed back downstairs. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head between my knee's taking a deep breath. "You ok Brook?" Jensen asked slightly worried.

"Jensen, she's Megan." Jared pipped up, he still looked pale from his angel encounter but yet again seemed to handle it well.

"I know who Brook plays, Jared." Jensen huffed before swinging his legs round the bed and getting a better look at my face. I sat up and saw Jensen's eyes dart to my neck. He reach out and touched it and I flinched slightly. "That... that's no make up is it?" He asked worried.

"No, Jensen." Payton said softly. Jensen looked at Pay and shook his head.

"Max, what the hell is happening man? Level with me." Jensen asked as his eyes searched all three of us.

"Jensen... you, um we..." Jared walked over to us and lent on the end of the bed.

"You read superman?" I asked coughing a little.

"Yeah Brook, you know that." Jensen smiled.

"You're in Bizzaro world." I coughed again and rubbed my throat.

"Come again?" Jensen asked confused.

"Remember in the script when it said Sam and Dean were going to an alternative universe?" Jared asked Jensen.

"Huh? We're still filming or something?" Jensen asked looking around.

"No, Jensen, you have swapped world's with our Sam and Dean, who are the people you play." Payton said shaking his head.

"What? You guys took some funny mushrooms or something? I mean what the hell? No way! You guys are-" Jensen stood up and paced in front of us shaking his head and waving his hands around.

"Dude, seriously, look at them... the bruising, the house... Megan!" Jared yelled pointing to me. Jensen stopped pacing and turned to me. His eyes searched into mine as I looked back.

"We really don't have time for this." Pay sighed standing up and tapping Jensen's head.

"Ow!" Jensen cried closing his eyes and taking a few steps back.

"What did you do to him?" Jared protested grabbing Jensen and helping him stand up. I sighed and stood from the bed, feeling dizzy and falling back down again as quick as I stood.

"He needed to understand and accept the situation. I just rushed along the process. Look it's all well and good you actors finding out about this. But the truth is an angel found us, an angel who wants to kill everyone here. Now since you guys aren't the real Sam and Dean, we don't have time to waste. We need to angel proof the place and find the damn spell to get you home." Payton snapped running a hand through his shorter hair and letting out a heavy sigh before storming out of the room. Jensen opened his eyes and shook his head as to clear a fog.

"Brook- Megan... um... are you ok?" Jensen asked looking at me worried.

"Yeah... I just-" My world blurred and the last thing I saw two blobs raced towards me.

* * *

Brook walked past the window and saw Dean and Sam still on the floor. Something snapped in her head and she got mad.

"J2 you are just fucking around with me, aren't you?" She yelled waving her hands in the air as the pair turned to face her. She let out a low growl at the pair who looked confused. "I can't believe I thought you guys were telling the truth! Arh! I hate you both!" Brook yelled and stormed out of the set and straight to her trailer. After about an hour of cursing and breaking object's she stormed out of the trailer and headed over to Bob Singer's office. She stormed in as he was sat reading something on his computer.

"Brook what can I help you with?" Bob asked sarcastically as he looked at her.

"J2 are really, really, pushing it Bob! First they fight and make the whole damn crew feel the fall out. Then, then, then they start this stupid joke, getting everyone to call them freaking Dean and Sam! Misha told me, they treated him like Castiel, as if he had all the damn answer's! Then Jensen groped me in his trailer! And Jared just watched! I don't think I wont be suing his ass for every cent! Then," By now Brook was pacing in front of Bob's desk counting on her fingers the things the boys had done that had led her to breaking point. "Then they started to say how they are they real Winchester's and how they came from this other world and that they need to get back. After the set was cleared they started to do this freaking spell or something and expected something to happen! I can not work like this Bob! I did not sign up for this crap! Arh!" She cried before collapsing in a chair. Bob nodded slowly stroking his face slowly.

"We agree, we've had a meeting with Sera, we're gonna try and get Kripke to come and talk to them... I will of course talk to them as well. And I just hope the sexual harassment suit can be solved before it gets to the press." Bob said softly folding his arms over his chest.

"Well it better Bob or I'm going to the press!" Brook hissed before storming out of the office. She was making her way to her car when Misha grabbed her to talk.

"Have you herd?" Misha asked sounding very excited.

"What?" Brook asked utterly confused.

"Jensen and Jared was beating up and extra... got really bad I herd." Misha whispered looking around. "I think they guys are on drugs or something."

"It would explain a lot..." Brook sighed running a hand through her hair.

"See ya tomorrow Brook." Misha said giving the smaller woman a hug. Brook returned the hug and waved Misha on before searching for Dean and Sam..._ they are costing me too much! If they get the show cancelled then my movie career is a gonna, and I have not worked this hard to see it end here!_ She thought looking for the guys. She found the guys hanging around the set talking.

"I don't know. I mean, Virgil broke through. Maybe he's got a way to get back." Jensen shrugged looking at Jared.

"Or he has no juice here, and now he's stuck, like us." Jared looked defeated slightly, Brook noticed as she walked towards the pair.

"Yeah, either way, I want to finish kicking his ass." Jensen muttered as Brook stormed up to the pair and slapped both of them on the arm's hard.

"Ow!" The pair exclaimed as Brook glared at them.

"Misha said that not only have you two totally lost your tiny minds, that now, now you're fighting extras! Just what kind of press do you guys thing this will make?" Brook asked glaring from one to another. Both men, cowered slightly as she glared. "Let me tell you! Bad! And how the hell am I meant to get into movies when you two dumb-asses keep messing up my big shot? There is no way in hell I am getting stuck in Canada my whole career, and I am not going into soap oprah's like you!" Brook said pointing her finger into Jensen's chest. Jensen rubbed his chest as Jared smirked. This only caused Brook to get louder. "Oh don't think I'm going to be a model like you either Jared!" She snapped.

"Model?" Jared choked out and this time it was Jensen who hid a snigger.

"I have had enough of this!" Brook yelled at the pair. "Tomorrow you guys better come to set acting serious! You better both know your marks, lines and how to act! I am not falling for this Sam and Dean crap one second longer! Get your acts together guys!" She threatened before storming off to her driver.

* * *

"_Megan?" Karl's voice called out in the darkness. "Megan? I need your help? Where are you? Megan?"_

"_Karl? I'm coming, hold on!" I yelled racing into the darkness. _

"_Megan! Help me!" Karl's voice came out as a strangled scream. My heart jumped into my throat as I raced to find him. The darkness seemed to become thick and I started to find it harder and harder to move._

"_Karl? Where... where are you?" I cried finding it impossible to move in the darkness._

"_Megan... help me... they're got me... I can't... I can't hold on!" Karl's voice cried out bouncing along in the darkness. _

"_Karl!" I screamed as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I pushed them away and tried to take another step closer in the darkness when I herd Karl's scream fade into nothingness. The pain in my chest hit me worse then any weapon. I gasped holding my chest as the raw pain riddled it's way through my body. "No...no oh god no... please... no!" I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks in waves._

"It's ok shh." Dean's voice broke through the pain and the darkness as I felt him stroke my hair. My eye's fluttered open and I saw Dean smiling down at me. "It was just a bad dream."

"Dean?" I asked sitting up in our bed. Dean lost his smile and frowned slightly.

"Jensen, remember?" Jensen asked and I let out a small groan. Hearing his name brought back my memories.

"Yeah, sorry..." I said rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. "How long was I out for?" I asked softly.

"The whole night, you had the guys worried." Jensen said shifting to move away from me.

"But not you?" I asked giving him a small smile. Jensen shrugged.

"Megan's a tough chick in our show, figured you'd be the same." He said if a small smile.

"Thanks, I think." I chuckled getting out of the bed. "I should check in with Bobby, see what we have."

"Not a lot." Payton sighed his eyes had all healed and he was wearing his sunglasses on his shirt. The blue oceans I loved were swirling with worry he couldn't hide from me.

"Well we did angel proof the damn house." Bobby muttered into a book.

"No, we only kept Raphael from finding it for now. It's a band aid, it will wear off." Payton sighed rubbing his eyes before getting out of his chair.

"So we're boned as normal huh?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"You could say that kid." Bobby sighed looking up at us and pulling out five glasses and a bottle. "We need a drink." He added passing out the drinks.

"I think we should-" I started to say when Payton cut me off.

"Megan. No." He said firmly, at this the guys turned to us. I was staring into his cold eyes. This wasn't my Payton, my angel.

"What?" Jared asked putting his glass down. Jensen grabbed it and drank its contents along with his own.

"It's a stupid idea that wont even work." Payton said looking into my eyes.

"Says you." I added still looking into Payton's eyes.

"What's the idea girl?" Bobby asked softly.

"We summon Balthazar, making him fetch the boys back." I said turning to Bobby.

"Ok, what's so bad about that idea?" Jared asked confused.

"We call for Balthazar, Raphael will hear. That angel who threw Megan around like a puppet, will be nothing, compared to what Raphael will send when he knows we're here." Payton said firmly and slightly aggressively. Jared turned to Bobby who let out a low grunt. Suddenly Jensen started giggling, everyone turned to him looking confused.

"Sorry... just... man... don't you see it Jared?" Jensen said still giggling. Jared glanced at me with a raised eye brow.

"Dude, are you ok?" Jared asked seriously.

"They are acting out the scene 45... all, all we need is..." Jensen got up and pulled out a pad of paper doodling on it.

"What are you talking about boy?" Bobby asked standing from his desk.

"The show." Jared sighed as Jensen showed everyone what he was doodling. We all stood around and looked at the image Jensen drew. I glanced up and saw the shock on Bobby's face as he shot a look to Payton.

"Is that?" I asked looking up at Pay, he nodded slowly.

"That's it." Pay said softly, his eye glued on the pad.

* * *

"That's it! My career is over! I know it!" Brook said pacing the trailer shaking her head. Tears rushed to her eyes as she wiped her face. "First J squared have a full blow mental break down, now, now Misha's dead... oh god the show will be cancelled... I'll be stuck doing Neighbours or something... oh god no!" Brook cried wiping her face. She herd gun fire and it pulled her from her thoughts. "I didn't think we had-" She said allowed, but was cut off by more gun shots. Checking she looked upset enough to be left alone Brook ventured out of her trailer. People were screaming all around the place in a blind panic. The shot's came from the set and Brook snook into it. She found the cause of the firing and saw Jared and Jensen fighting with a guy.

"Dean! Got it!" Jared yelled holding a key. Brook watched as a symbol started to glow on the window. She looked around, but there was no on filming. In fact apart from Jared, Jensen and the extra, she was on the only one left on the lot.

"What the hell?" Brook whispered to herself. This wasn't in the script and she sure as hell didn't think the prop guys were that good.

"Raphael. Run!" Jared yelled and the pair started to run away from the window. Suddenly they were dragged back by an invisible force and smashed through the fake glass. On instinct more then anything Brook raced to see what had happened. As she reached the window, she noticed the two guys had disappeared.

"What the hell?" She asked as if from thin air Jared and Jensen appeared behind her, looking, fine. "How did you do that?" She asked, her mouth wide open as the pair looked at each other with such relief on their faces.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Bobby asked as the paint brush Jared was using to paint the sigil dropped to the floor.

"Did Raphael get them?" I asked turning to Payton who closed his eyes. "Pay?" I demanded walking over to him.

"I... wait. No..." His eyes shot open and a smirk appeared on his face. "Sam and Dean are back here. The actors got home."

"Where? We need to get to them before-" I started to say when there was a gust of wind. I turned to see Cass bringing back the guys. As soon as I saw Dean's face, I knew something was wrong.

"Cass, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us a diversion?" Sam asked ready to rip into Castiel. I glanced at Payton who was watching the whole scene play out.

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing." Cass said and glanced to Payton before looking to Dean.

"That's not comforting, Cass." Dean sighed.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything." Castiel said sounding angry at the boys.

"Yeah, Cass. We know the stakes. That's about all you've told us!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." Cass said and turned to Payton. "We must go."

"Yes brother." Payton sighed and with that the angels disappeared. I rushed over to Dean and wrapped my arms around him.

"Frigging' angels." Dean muttered before kissing me softly. "God it feels good to do that."

"Tell me about it." I joked resting on his body.

"Solid." Sam sighed out with a soft smile. "It's real. Nice."

"Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again." Dean added with a chuckle.

"Yeah. But, hey...At least we're talking." Sam added with a smirk.

* * *

That night after a very long winded explanation on both side of what had happened I got Dean alone. We were getting ready for bed and I wanted to ask him a few questions.

"So what was the other me like?" I asked pulling on my boy shorts.

"Australian." Dean chuckled before pulling his jeans off.

"Oh, so you weren't attracted to her?" I asked crawling into bed.

"Well I don't know... she did wear skirts... and," Dean whistled. "You got some mean legs."

"Yeah well Jensen stroked my hair while I was sleep." I said poking my tongue out as Dean climbed into bed.

"Did he really?" Dean asked raising his eye brow. I let out a small giggle and pulled Dean to me, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"You know there's only one guy for me," I smirked as Dean smiled down to me. He brushed my hair behind my ear and lent in to kiss me again. "Jensen." I giggled. Dean ignored my comment.

"Oh Brook." He teased back before pulling me back into a deep passionate kiss. It was nice to have my Dean back, even if he was a pain at times.

* * *

Well, I am really nervous to know how you guys feel about this chapter? *Puppy Dog Eyes* Please, pretty, pretty please, if you guys don't review anything else, review this chapter. I really wanna know if you guys like this chapter! Otherwise thanks for taking the time to read the chapter =D


	18. Missouri

Thank you for all the add's alerts, and comments people have been giving this story! I wanna dedicate this to Ryan Dunn of Jackass fame, Rest In Peace dude, you freaking rocked!  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but original characters and events... the rest belong to The CW for now... muhahaha!

* * *

"_Megan! Megan are you out there?" Gethin's voice cried out in the darkness. _

"_Geth?" I cried out searching the constant darkness to see if I could find him. _

"_Megan? Where are you?" Gethin sounded so worried. It was a tone of voice I wasn't used to hear from my brother. He was always the strong one, the one who was tough._

"_Gethin!" I cried out as I started to run in the direction of the voice. Gethin continued to call me name out as I raced towards his voice. My heart jumped to my throat as I saw my brother appear in the dimness around me. He was beaten and bloody, cuts decorated his face, deep dark red gashes shone through the ripped material of his clothes._

"_Megan... you need to come to me." Gethin cried out holding his hand out to me. His hand shaking as some blood trickled off his hand._

"_I'm here! I'm here Geth." I reached out but my hand went through his._

"_Come save me Meg." Geth begged, tears falling from his cheeks._

"_How?" I asked panicked as I matched Gethin's tears._

"_Let her guide you... just listen to her voice..." Geth said fading out._

"_Gethin? Who? Gethin don't get it! Gethin! Come back!-" I cried out._

"Gethin!" I screamed shooting up in bed. My heart was racing into my mouth as I took a few deep breathes. I noticed Dean sat up next to me, his hand rubbing my back slowly.

"It was just a bad dream baby, it's ok, I'm here." Dean said softly soothing me.

"Oh shit..." I sighed pushing my hair off my face, I was sweating and shaking slightly.

"You ok?" Dean asked softly I could hear the worry.

"Yeah, just a bad dream... a bad dream..." I muttered turning to face Dean. Even in the dim light in the room I could see Dean's worry. I forced myself to relax into his arms.

"Do you remember it?" Dean asked pulling me close to him so that I could hear his heart beat. I laid there and thought about it for a few seconds, I couldn't remember any of it.

"No..." I turned my head up to look at Dean.

"You were calling out Gethin's name." Dean admitted. "You been thinking about him?"

"Umm... not really... urgh I hate having nightmares." I huffed, burying my head back into Dean's chest. I felt him chuckle a few times before carefully kissing my head. I smiled and kissed his chest softly.

"You gonna be able to get back to sleep?" Dean asked into my hair. His right arm was wrapped around my waist holding me close to him as his left arm made circles over the scar on my right shoulder.

"I don't feel very sleepy... sorry."I said pulling away from his chest, enough to see green eyes I loved so much.

"Don't worry about it." Dean smirked, his famous school boy grin appearing on his face. "I'm sure we can figure out something to do."

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eye brow. A small chuckle escaping my lips.

"Uh huh." Dean smirked leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips...

* * *

Dean's idea of staying awake although fun didn't last that long. About two hours later Dean was fast asleep hugging the pillow with a smirk on his face. I felt warm and moved to stand over by the window. The sky was clear and the moon was full. It's light shone down on me and I felt nothing... not a single tingle. It had been years since I had truly felt nothing from the moon and it was a great feeling. I looked up at the moon and smirked knowing for the first time, in a long time, I was as human as I ever was.

_Maybe... dare I even think this? What the hell! Maybe I can have a normal life... be a wife, have kids... Eve, maybe you've given me a gift... no wolf. No power. Just human... _I smiled as I turned to look at Dean. _We could do this. We could have the life we want._

"_Megan..._" I barely recognised my voice being called, it was so soft, like a sound on the wind. I turned around and found nothing there. I walked back over to the window and looked around. "_Megan... Megan..._" The barely audioable voice called out again. I couldn't place where the voice was calling me from and then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I pulled on some jeans and made my way downstairs. The whole house was asleep and I herd snoring coming from all directions – men. I walked into the kitchen and found Payton sat at a table staring out into nothing.

"Did you call my name?" I asked softly. He turned to me and looked a little confused.

"No? That why your up this late?" He asked, offering me a small smile. I shrugged my shoulders and Payton let out a small laugh. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." I said fallowing him out into the junk yard. The place was massive and if you needed to stretch your legs Bobby's yard was just the place. We started to walk in silence and if I didn't see Pay at my side I wouldn't have even known he was there.

"So..." I said clapping my hands together as we walked. Payton tilted his head to me and raised an eye brow.

"You lost for words Megan?" He chuckled slightly. I turned to him and glared slightly.

"I am not lost for words. I just... don't know what to say to you any more." I admitted sighing. Payton stopped walking and lent against a pile of cars.

"Just say it straight." Pay said and went to push his hand through his hair, only it was shorted and it seemed to annoy him.

"What happened to you? I mean really what happened?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I can't tell you." Payton sighed looking away from me. He let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "I want to, I really, really want to. But... I can't... I can't end up back there."

"Heaven?" I asked confused. Payton's head darted to me.

"Heaven? You say as if it's all sunshine and rainbows." Payton said bitterly.

"Well isn't it?" I asked confused.

"You're heaven might be. Mine... Let's say Hell could learn a few lessons." Payton said looking down to his bracelet. My eyes darted to it as well. "Don't bother asking, I wont show you."

"Why not?" I asked pushing myself away from the cars I lent on and walked over to Payton.

"You don't need to see it." He huffed placing his arm behind his back. "It's a reminder for me."

"What? Keep in line or else?" I half joked. I saw Payton's face, the flash of pain that shot through his blue ocean eyes. "What? Raphael did this to you as a warning?" I asked pointing to his arm.

"Not Raphael." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Balthazar stood there. He smiled to me before Payton pushed in front of me.

"Leave brother." Payton said, his whole body tensing up.

"We're just talking here." Balthazar replied plainly.

"Leave. Brother." Payton said through grit teeth. Balthazar took a glance at me and winked.

"Fine, you answer the questions... oh wait, you can't can you?" Balthazar seemed to almost be teasing Payton.

"Don't." Payton threatened balling his hands into fists. Clouds started to form above, dark stormy clouds.

"Very well." Balthazar said and in a blink he was gone.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" I asked as Payton turned to face me.

"Nothing." He huffed pushing past me as he walked towards the house. I raced after him and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You know, I am getting sick of this!" I yelled blocking Payton's path. "You're my friend! I want to help, but you need to tell me what happened! You need to tell me why you were dragged from me! And you need to tell me what you wanted to tell me back in the Camero!" I shouted, my arms flying out in all directions. Payton ran a hand through his short hair and looked up to the cloudy sky's.

"You don't get it." Payton said as his eyes met my own. The ocean blue I was used to had been come a deep almost sapphire blue swirling orbs, I actual took a sharp breath as they met my own chocolate brown eyes. "This isn't something _we_ fix. This isn't something _you _can help with. You're barely human. You can't understand. You can't understand the damage I've done, the damage that would happen." His voice was hinting to the anger I could see that washed through Payton, his fists straight by his sides as his spat out each word with enough venom to make me take another sharp breath.

"Excuse me?" I chocked out shaking my head a little.

"You should ask to be excused. You don't even realise how being on your side has cost me!" Payton snapped as the first few drops of a heavy down pour started. "The family I've watched die, the brothers and sisters I've killed... their blood is on my hands..." Payton looked down at his hands and shook his head, letting out a bitter laugh. "You call yourself my friend, but you only call when you need help. You don't get it, how much, being _your friend_ has cost me. Castiel is probably the only angel who still trusts me. Balthazar wants to see me fail and Raphael is out for my blood. I can't show my face in my own home because I became _your friend_! You have no idea how much this has cost me... none at all! And now? Now you stand there, demanding to know the details, to see the scars and hear the horror stories! Why? Why do you need to know?" Payton snapped looking at me. The rain by now had already soaked my skin and was close to the bone. Lightening struck above as I stood there looking at Payton.

"I care about you, you are a friend." I said softly and Payton scoffed at me.

"A friend of convenience." He said looking away from me.

"No, just a friend. I'm sorry if I've coursed you-" I started to say.

"Sorry?" Payton butted in as another lightening bolt darted across the sky. "Sorry? You cant expect _sorry_ to cover all this? You... I can't be here right now!" Payton said as the thunder roared above us. In a blink he vanished. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and ran a hand through my loose hair.

"Payton... I'm sorry." I whispered out looking up as the rain beat down against my skin. "I wish I could make you see." I added and turned to head back to the house.

* * *

I was walking past all the junk when I herd my name being called again. I stopped and looked around for anyone, just in case. The place looked empty. I started to head to the house again when my name started to be called again.

"_Megan... Megan... Megan..._" The voice was barely above a whisper and in the mixture of thunder and lightening above me, I wasn't even sure if I was hearing things.

"Hello?" I called out looking around me for the source of the voice.

"_Megan... Megan... Megan... come to me... Megan...come..._" The voice called out, but still I couldn't find a direction to fallow it.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I cried out as the next roll of thunder roared through the sky.

"_Megan... come... Megan... here..._" The voice seemed to come from the right of me all of a sudden. I turned to look, but I still couldn't see anything.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I slowly and carefully took a few steps towards the voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out feeling like an idiot as I walked past a few wrecks.

"_Megan... Megan come over here... Megan..._" The voice continued to call out from in front of me. I squeezed past a pile of rusted cars and started to go dizzy. I put a hand on my head as I rested against a telephone pole.

"What the hell..." I mutter shaking my head, trying to shake the dizziness.

"_Megan! Megan come quick! This way! Quick!_" The voice cried out sounding panicked and scared. I pushed myself away from the pole and tried to move towards the voice on instinct. But instead of a stride, I fell straight into the mud feeling my world spin out of control as a darkness like nothing I had ever felt took over all my senses.

* * *

I woke with one of the worst headaches of my young life. I barely opened my eyes and looked around to see I was back in the bedroom at Bobby's. For a few moments I couldn't remember how I had ended up back in bed, but then everything came flooding back to me. The fight with Payton, the voices and then, the darkness. I closed my eyes tight and tried to replay the voice in my head, see if I could recognise it, but the pain took over and it was too much for me, so I fell back asleep.

I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes again the sun was shining and I felt pretty good. I looked around the room and it was empty. I pulled on some clean clothes and headed downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, you're up." Dean said placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah... um..." I pulled out of his arms and turned to face him. "What happened?" I asked nervously.

"You, you don't remember?" Dean asked looking equally nervous.

"No... why are you nervous?" I asked confused.

"Um.." Dean rubbed the back of his head as Sam walked into the room.

"Megan! You're up, how you feeling?" Sam asked hugging me softly.

"Fine... except I don't remember how I got upstairs." I admitted softly. Sam glanced at Dean and Dean nodded. Sam turned back to me and gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it for now, why don't we get something to eat?" Sam asked throwing me the puppy dog eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked as we all moved into the kitchen.

"Two days, figured you'd wake up soon though." Dean said pulling me to sit on his lap. "I was worried." He whispered into my ear. I nodded softly and gave him a tight hug.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked as he started to cook some eggs.

"Walking back to the house in the rain." I admitted looking at Dean. He brushed some hair out of my face and gave me a sad smile.

"Come let's eat I'm starving!" Dean joked.

"Dean you're always starving." Sam said dryly and Dean pouted, I couldn't help but giggle a little at the pair.

"You're mean Sammy." Dean pouted.

"You're short." Sam joked back making Dean pout more.

* * *

After we ate we sat around and talked about hunts and funny memories. They really didn't want to talk to me about what happened. I was confused, I wanted to know, and I know Sam would have normally had a heart to heat with me about it all by now. I let out a small sigh.

"You ok?" Dean asked softly. Dean's arm wrapped around my waist as I lent against his body, my head resting on his chest.

"Why wont you guys talk about what happened?" I asked plainly making Sam's eye widen as he turned to Dean. The pair seem to have a silent conversation for a few minutes before Dean let out a loud sigh.

"We're waiting for Bobby to get back." Dean said and turned to Sam.

"Why?" I asked confused sitting up.

"You were talking while you were out, crying out to be let free. You were saying there was someone calling for you and you had to help them." Sam said throwing me the puppy dog eyes. I sat there for a moment and thought about it.

"I... I thought I herd someone call my name before..." I said glancing at Dean. He raised an eye brow.

"Someone was calling your name?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, but it was faint... really faint." I said shaking my head. "I dunno, maybe it was the wind." I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah must be the wind." Dean said turning to Sam, he didn't look so convinced.

"So why are you guys waiting for Bobby again?" I asked breaking the silent conversation the pair started to have again.

"He's bringing a friend to help." Sam explained.

"Help with what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's a psychic who might help you find out who's calling your name." Sam went on to explain.

"I don't believe in psychics." I said standing from the table.

"Well she isn't your usual kind, plus you listened to Pamela." Dean stated.

"Pamela was different, I saw her work. I just don't like psychics much ok." I said and walked out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Dean walked into the den and lent against the door frame. I was sat in the love seat, curled up looking out at nothing.

"So Sam said I needed to talk to you about this whole psychic thing. He thinks you've got some major issue with them or something. I told him he was being a girl, but he shoved me in here." Dean smirked from the frame. I sighed and shook my head.

"Never say that Sam Winchester isn't in touch with his feminine side." I joked.

"So what's the story?" Dean asked as he moved to sit next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he started to stroke my back.

"There's no story, I just don't like them." I sighed.

"Well there has to be a reason." Dean said still stroking my back.

"You don't like little people." I said turning to watch my husband shudder a little.

"Yeah, but that's cos they have little hands... freaks me out." Dean admitted making me smile a little. "So I have a reason."

"You're just weird." I joked and Dean shook his head.

"You're avoiding the question. Why don't you like psychic's?" He asked pressing the issue softly. I pulled out of Dean's arms and stood up, pacing in front of him.

"I... I worked this case in New Orleans, not long before I met Sam for the first time." I said wrapping my arms around me. "There was this... he called himself a psychic." I shook my head and let out a bitter. "The guy...he, he was helping me hunt down a demon who was taking young women off the streets and well raping and killing them."

"He was the demon?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"No, there was a demon... he was working with the damn thing. He found the girls using his powers then he raped them before handing them over to the demon." I paced more. "He came to me when he found out I was a hunter. Said he wanted to help. He lead me to three bodies, always just too late to save them." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Then... then the douche tried it on me. Man he was sorry he was born when I was done with him." I said without looking at Dean.

"He tried to... he laid his hands on you?" Dean asked and I could hear the rage in his voice. I looked to my husband and threw him a soft smile.

"Trust me, when I finished with him, he was no more then a shell. He wont even look at another woman without wetting himself." I walked over as Dean stood and pulled me to him.

"That's my girl." Dean smirked kissing my forehead.

"That's the reason I don't trust psychics, ok?" I said into his chest.

"Trust me, Missouri isn't like most psychics." Dean chuckled to himself. I wasn't convinced, but I got the feeling I didn't really have much of a choice.

* * *

Later that night we were sat watching TV, Bobby was still on his way back and the guys wouldn't let me out of their sights. We were watching re-runs of Jackass, Sam had argued the show was stupid, but both me and Dean had out voted him. I was laid stretched out on the sofa, my head resting in Dean's lap, my feet handing over Sam's legs.

"Ow! You so know that hurt!" Dean laughed have screwing up his face.

"That is just insane!" Sam commented sniggering a little too. I was near in tears laughing, I loved Jackass, Viva La Bam, CKY anything stupid like that. After a hunt it was a great way to relax.

"I feel sorry for Dunn, getting glued to Don Vito's chest." I said wiping away a tear as the ad break came back on.

"Who wants more beer?" Dean asked looking down at me.

"I'll grab them." I said jumping up.

"Want a hand?" Sam asked trying to act nonchalantly and failing.

"To walk to the fridge in the next room and come back with three beers, Hmm nope, I got it thanks." I said slightly sarcastically and walked off into the kitchen. I sighed as I entered the room, it was the first time since I woke up that I was actually alone. I walked to the fridge and stuck my head in look for the beer.

"_Megan... Megan! Megan come quick!_" I herd the voice, is was just above a whisper, but it was there. I shot up and looked around the kitchen. There was no one there again.

"I'm going insane... that's it. In-sane." I huffed as there was no way I could be hearing a voice. I wiped my eyes hoping I was just tired.

"_Megan... please... come quick! Megan!_" The voice cried out again. I looked around again and still nothing. I walked over to the back door and opened it, just double checking that I was alone.

"What-cha doing?" Dean asked making me jump out of my skin. I closed the door and gave him a half smile. "What's wrong?" He asked walking over to me.

"Nothing... just wanted some fresh air." I lied and moved over to the fridge pulling out three beers. "Show will be starting soon." I said turning to see Dean stood right behind me.

"Megan." Dean said sadly.

"_Megan... please... I need you...find me... please!_" The voice cried out and I looked around.

"Can you hear that?" I asked hopeful that it wasn't just me.

"Can you hear the voice again?" Dean asked worried. I turned to him and sighed.

"You can't?" I asked confused. Dean shook his head. "Super." I muttered.

"Come on, let's go back..." Dean said looking around the room. I nodded and silently fallowed Dean back to the living room. Sam knew something was wrong but pretended like everything was fine. We watched a few more episodes of Jackass when the front door opened and Bobby walked in with a plump African American woman. She took her coat off and passed it to Bobby who hung it up as we walked over to them.

"Hey girl, good to see you up." Bobby greeted me as he noticed us.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile.

"Missouri, how you been?" Sam asked as he hugged the smaller woman.

"Good, boy you've grown up fast. All the troubles you've seen since we last met, don't worry child things can't stay bad forever." The smaller woman said with a big warm smile. Sam nodded and stepped back.

"Missouri." Dean said with a short nod.

"Boy, you know I still have my spoon." She jokingly warned Dean. Then she turned to me and smiled. "And you're the poor soul who married this fool. Megan right?" She asked holding her hand out to me.

"Yes." I said plainly refusing to make contact with the woman. I don't know why but something in side of me was telling me not to let her touch me. Maybe it was because of the thing in New Orleans, or that I was just not a big fan of psychics.

"Well now child, I wont try to hurt you." Missouri said softly. I just nodded and put my hands into the back of my jeans.

"Missouri's here to help girl. I asked her to come." Bobby sighed.

"Super." I said before walking off.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep, just knowing that psychic was in the house, it made me feel uneasy. I waited until Dean fell asleep then headed downstairs. The house was quiet and I curled up in a chair and started to read through the random books Bobby had laying around the floor. There weren't anything too useful, just random pieces on demons, lores on creatures I hadn't even herd off. I wasn't that interested in the reading, it was more a case of keeping my mind busy.

"_Megan... Megan... come quick!" The voice cried out in the darkness of the forest. The voice seemed to come out from all directions. I span in a circle and tried to find the caller._

"_Hello? Where? Where are you?" I cried out going round in circles._

"_Megan... I need you... Megan... come quick!" The voice cried out again. My heart started to race in my throat as I looked around._

"_I.. I can't find you!" I screamed back, a panic falling on me. I knew I had to reach the voice, but I couldn't._

"_Fallow my voice... you have to come quick!" The voice yelled back into the darkness._

"_But I can't... where are you?" I screamed out, desperate to find the caller as each heart beat seemed to become louder until it was almost everything I could hear._

"_Megan!" The voice cried out from the left of me. I had a direction. I started to run through the forest to the voice._

"_Hold on! I'm coming!" I screamed as branches hit me and roots tried to trip me. I fought through the ever building greenery around me._

"_Megan! Hurry!" The voice cried out, it sounded like it was right in front of me._

"_Hold on!" I screamed before putting my foot down awkwardly on a root and falling to the floor._

I woke with a start, my heart still racing in my ears as I looked around the room. It was still dark but I caught a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I shot up and raced to see who was there. As I reached the place, there was no one there again. I ran a hand over my face and headed to the kitchen. I washed my face in ice cold water and shook my head. _You gotta stop seeing and hearing things dude... they'll lock you up for it._ I thought to myself. I pushed the hair out of my face and took a deep breath.

"I'm going insane." I muttered to myself as I made myself go back to bed. I crept up the stairs and slowly opened the bedroom door. As I closed it I turned and saw Dean sound asleep. He was hugged the pillow with one hand, the other fell to the floor. He looked so happy when he slept. I slipped into my pj's and climbed into the bed next to him. I was careful not to wake him as I relaxed into the bed. Almost instantly Dean rolled over and placed his arm around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I smirked and kissed his forehead as I closed my eyes and hoped my dreams would be peaceful.

* * *

"No! I don't want to! I don't need to!" I huffed pacing around the junk yard with the three stooges fallowing me.

"Just talk to her, she might help kid." Bobby begged pointing back to the house.

"Help? How can she help?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. The guys all traded a look then Dean pushed Sam forward slightly.

"Megan... we, all, think, um.." Sam glanced at the guys for help.

"What Sam's trying to say is, we need to make sure your the only person in there." Dean stated.

"You think? You think Eve is riding me again?" I shouted throwing my arms in the air.

"Not exactly... no." Dean replied plainly.

"You do! Jesus guys! I thought you all knew me better than this!" I said shaking my head as I got madder.

"Girl, please, you were calling out in your sleep, saying you needed to reach someone." Bobby said sadly.

"Then there's the dreams you have." Dean added softly.

"Don't." I said shaking my head firmly.

"Dreams?" Sam asked looking worried.

"She's been having bad dreams, for longer then I can remember." Dean admitted and I shook my head firmly.

"No way! You know what? Screw you guys! And screw that fake arse psychic chick you got in there! I am not! Not! Talking to anyone!" I said pulling my car keys out of my pocket. "And there is no way in hell that I'm Eve!" I added before walking off to my Camero. I reached the drivers side car door when Dean grabbed the keys out of my hand.

"You have to talk to her." Dean stated holding the keys out of my reach as I tried to grab them.

"I don't." I stated trying for the keys again.

"You do because if you don't Bobby's going to get his shot gun and force you Megan." Dean stated and I stopped trying to get the keys.

"You really think I'm _her_?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No, but the dreams, the voices, come on Megan, this isn't right." Dean begged softly. "You know it's not right..."

"I know I want my damn keys." I huffed leaning against the Camero. Dean just stood there and watched me and I let out a loud groan. I ran my hands through my hair and looked up to the sky. "I know I'm more human then I have ever been. I know I don't want to lose the humanity, I don't want to loose you..." I said turning to face Dean.

"You wont lose me, I'm like a bad penny remember." Dean smirked before pulling me into a hug. "Just talk with Missouri, that's all we're asking you to do baby."

"Bobby really gonna grab his shotgun?" I asked pulling out of the hug. Dean nodded slowly.

"Yeah, with rock salt and everything." Dean admitted.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll talk to the woman, but no way am I happy about this!" I said firmly.

"Yeah I kinda guessed that." Dean said jokingly as he walked me back to the house.

* * *

We walked into the house and Bobby and Sam were in the kitchen. They both gave me sympathetic smiles as I walked in and I sighed.

"Don't say a word." I huffed as Dean wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Thanks girl." Bobby said softly as we walked to the living room. We reached the door and I stopped dead, turning to face Dean.

"I can't do this." I said with panic clear in my voice.

"Yes you can." Dean said softly, putting his hands on my shoulders and giving me a warm reassuring smile. I looked at him for a few moments and then shook my head.

"I can't." I said and Dean let out a small laugh.

"She wont hurt you, we'll be right in the kitchen, there's nothing to worry about." Dean said softly.

"I don't want to do this." I said glancing to the room Missouri was in. Just thinking about going into the room made me nervous and made me feel sick.

"You just have to sit in the room, come on, it's easy." Dean said taking my hand and leaning me to the door. I walked into Bobby's living room and Missouri was sat at Bobby's desk writing something down. Dean stood by the door and watched me as I turned to run out. "Five minutes. I'll come get you in five minutes." Dean said before closing the door. I stared at the wooden door for a few moments and considered running through it and to my Camero.

"Dean still has you keys." Missouri piped up and I turned to face her raising an eyebrow. "And you love your baby too much to hot wire it."

"Excuse me?" I asked refusing to move any closer to Missouri.

"Well you were just thinking about running out of here, wasn't you honey?" Missouri asked with a warm smile.

"Nice trick." I muttered watching Missouri watch me. She looked harmless, but then again, half the evil we went up against looked harmless. She just sat at the desk and waited for me to move. "Just tell them, I'm all me ok?" I said sharply folding my arms over my chest.

"Honey, come sit down." Missouri asked tapping the desk in front of her.

"I'm good here, thanks." I huffed.

"Child come sit here or I wont tell them boys anything, you hear me?" She snapped tapping the table again. I raised an eye brow and thought about it for a few minutes before sulking over to the desk and sitting down.

"I'm not a child." I said trying to sound aggressive but coming across more like a teenager.

"I know your not, now, give me your hand." Missouri said with a small smile and held her hand out, palm down. I felt the threat of fear rush through me as I looked at the hand. On instinct I took my hands into my jeans pockets and crossed my legs up into the chair.

"Why do you need my hand?" I asked carefully.

"I need to touch you to get a full reading child. All I can pick up on now is the odd feeling, thought." Missouri admitted and started to stare into my eyes. Her dark brown ones met mine and I felt really uncomfortable, I could keep an eye lock with her and I cleared my throat before looking down.

"I... um.." I muttered looking into my lap.

"This isn't the same as Harry. I am not working with the bad guys child, you can trust me. Please, just give me your hand." Missouri suddenly said and my eyes shot up to hers.

"You talked to Dean?" I asked defensively.

"No child." She replied shaking her head a little. "You never told Dean his name... or everything that happened."

"How... how do you know what happened and what I told Dean? Were you listening to our conversation?" I asked getting freaked out.

"No child, it's my gift. If you give me your hand I will be able to know more." Missouri said still with her palm out on the table. I looked at her hand again as my mind flashed back to New Orleans.

* * *

_I was groggy, I had been hit over the head with a building it felt like. I slowly opened my eyes and I realised I was in some nasty looking shower room. Tiles all over, broken, rusty showers and even the smell was... There was a noise to the left and I turned my head and suddenly regretted the pain that shot through me made me want to throw up._

"_Wakey wakey." A male voice said coming to stand in front of me. I looked up slowly and saw Harry stood there smiling at me._

"_Harry? You need to get me out of here." I said and tugged on the chains that held me against the wall. They were thick heavy ones, even for me and my wolf powers._

"_Why would I want to do that now Megan?" Harry asked and a glint in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Panic took over and I wanted to get as far away as possible._

"_You son of a bitch!" I growled pulling against the chains and not even coming close to him. Harry let out a small laugh before pulling out a flick knife. _

"_You can scream if you want to, I love it when the girls scream." Harry joked as he used the knife to rip open my shirt, the button's flying to the floor. He traced the knife down to the top of my jeans and softly ran is back and forth. He bit his lip as he looked up at me._

"_I will rip you're heart out." I threatened._

"_I love the fire, shame you wont live long enough." He said and unbuckled my belt. He let out a satisfied groan as he finished undoing my jeans. "Oh I've waited so long for a hunter to come by, oh boy this is... its going to be off the charts now that your awake. I mean you asleep was... wow.. but now..." Internally a thousand thoughts ran through me and all I wanted to do was run away. Scream and shout about him touching me. But I knew that's what he wanted, I knew I had to stay strong._

"_You chose the wrong hunter Harry." I said seriously as Harry shoved his hand down the front of my jeans. I took a sharp breath and closed my eyes tight._

"_Oh I think I got the right one..." Harry whispered into my ear. He pulled his hand back and placed it on my waist as I herd him undo his zipper. "What the hell?" I herd Harry cry and I opened my eyes. He was looking from his hand to me and back. "What the hell are you?" He cried shaking his head. I smirked as I knew what he had seen in me._

"_You're worst nightmare." I smirked cracking my neck._

* * *

"You're scared that I'm going to hurt you, but really what can I do? The boys are in the next room child, please, I am not Harry, trust me." Missouri said softly.

"You can't tell Dean what Harry did, ever." I said firmly as I felt my body shake a little at the memory.

"I wont child, I promise. But what he did to you-" Missouri started to say.

"Look I give you my hand, you tell them I'm all me and we can move on. Right?" I snapped cutting her off.

"Fine child." Missouri said with a quick nod. I pulled my hand from my pocket and hesitated as I placed it softly into her hand. She wrapped her fingers around my hand and closed her eye. I could see them moving as if she was asleep.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath as suddenly she snapped her eyes open.

"Don't you curse around me." She snapped and shook her head.

"Sorry." I mumbled and pulled my hand back. "Get enough to tell them I'm all me?" I asked softly.

"Except you aren't are you child?" Missouri asked raising an eyebrow. "The wolf side is with Eve. And then the dreams..."

"Look, your job here is to reassure the three stooges in the next room that Eve isn't riding me. Not if my mental health is ok." I snapped standing up and moving away from Missouri.

"That so?" Missouri asked rolling her head slightly.

"Yeah!" I snapped. I couldn't explain it but I just felt wrong being around her. My instincts were telling me to run at every turn, the only reason I was only there was to keep the guys happy.

"Well she ain't riding you. But she isn't leaving you alone since she's surfaced." Missouri stated.

"She has, I've had one chat with her since she returned." I said firmly.

"She's the one calling you child." Missouri started.

"She's calling me? Why? Why would she call me instead of just grabbing me like before?" I asked as I started to pace around the room.

"She wants you bad girl, I don't know why. I can only tell you what I see." Missouri said with a small shrug.

"She... wait no! No! You're wrong. I've not seen her in my dreams... this is crazy! Why am I even listening to you? You're nothing but a cheap trick." I said and turned to walk out the door. I put my hand on the door handle when she spoke again.

"You can't fight it alone. She's calling and you will answer." Missouri said seriously. I turned slowly and looked at her from across the room.

"Pardon?" I asked softly.

"You can feel it now, the feeling telling you to run, that's her. She will reach you, it's only a matter of time." Missouri said plainly.

"And how am I meant to stop it?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You can't alone." Missouri stated.

"Well thanks for the heads up." I said sarcastically.

"You need to tell the others." She added and I shook my head.

"No, this isn't what they need right now. I... I cant tell Dean...he.." I stuttered.

"You were never normal child, your powers are a gift. Pushing them away wont give you the life with Dean that you want." Missouri stated.

"Stop! Stop reading my mind!" I said throwing my hand up. "I.. I can't do this." I said and quickly stormed out of the room.

* * *

I raced out of the house and went to my car to get some space. The idea of me falling straight into line with another of Eve's plans, it chilled me to the bone. I couldn't believe it. _There is no way I will cave again... not after all the damage I did the first time with Dean... no the fake psychic is WRONG! No other way around it! She has to be wrong! She has to be!_ I felt a rage build up in me. I grabbed the nearest bar and swung out my car. I smashed the windscreen shattering it within three or four hits. Then I started to move around smashing into the body work.

"She's wrong!" I muttered hitting out into the side of my car, a few stray tears began to roll down my cheeks. "She is wrong, there is no way I will... I wont... not again... never again." I cried out as I smashed my car. Each blow letting out the anger I was feeling. Each blow wasn't really helping much but I needed to get the anger out, away from questions and puppy dog looks. As I hit into the car I caught something in the corner of my eye and I stopped smashing the car. I turned around, still holding the pole and walked over to where I thought I saw something. "Hi?" I cried out, wiping away a few of the tears that fell. As I wiped my eye I caught sight of it again and I started to race around the junk eye looking for whoever it was. I ran all around the yard when I turned a corner and saw Dean sat on the bottom steps at the back of Bobby's house. I dropped the pole and walked over to him. He had his hands in his head and he looked bored.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked walking over to him. As soon as Dean saw me a big smile crossed his goofy face.

"Better now. Missouri said you might need some time to yourself." Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She say why?" I asked carefully.

"Said the reading got heavy, but wouldn't tell us anything." Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist. "You ok?" He asked placing a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back and looked into his green eyes. _With you by my side, no way I go back to Eve..._

"Yeah, yeah I'm great." I said and kissed him a little more.

* * *

Later that day I found Missouri sat talking with Bobby. She seemed to be telling him off for something, I couldn't catch what it was but by Bobby's face it wasn't anything good. I walked into the room and Missouri nodded to me.

"Hey Bobby, can I have a minute with Missouri?" I asked leaning on the wall. Bobby looked from me to Missouri, she nodded and Bobby stood up.

"Sure girl." Bobby said walking past me. I stood by the door for a few minutes while I tried to think of the right thing to say. I let out a small sigh and shook my head.

"Thanks... for not telling the others... well anything." I said looking over at Missouri.

"Well, you need you child. And soon." She said firmly.

"I can handle this." I replied just as firmly.

"We'll see." Missouri stood up from the table and walked over to me. She was holding a letter in an envelope.

"What's that?" I asked as she passed it to me.

"Just some things I picked up on. I know you don't trust me, but when you read this, it might help a little." She said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you open up just a little more to those around you, they will keep you safe without you losing them."

"They're safer not knowing half my shi-" I started to swear and Missouri raised an eye brow at me. "Sh-trouble. I was going to say troubles." I said with a small smile.

"Mm hmm?" Missouri said shaking her head a little. "Girl take the letter, read it when your ready."

"I... thank you." I said softly. Missouri nodded and walked out of the room. Missouri left with Bobby later that day. She said she needed to get back and earn some money.

* * *

Just as the sun was setting I sat by the wreck of my car flipping the letter around in my hands. I couldn't decide if I should read the letter or not. I had found a respect for Missouri, I still couldn't trust her and I wasn't sure if half the stuff she wrote would be rubbish, but she wasn't Harry and that was the important thing. The letter turned and turned as I tried to decided on what to do.

_Open... don't... open.. don't... open...don't...open... don't... open..don't... open... don't... open...ARH!_

I let out a deep sigh and went for it. I ripped open the letter and pulled it out. I sat there and read the whole thing.

_Child, you're stood outside the door arguing with you hopeless husband. I know from just being in a room you've been in you carry so much guilt and pain. So many deaths lay on your shoulders, but I'm here to tell you, they don't. You never killed anyone, you are not a killer. _

_You need to see that your not a killer, you need to believe it. Eve will use this guilt to her advantage otherwise. And trust me, she is playing for you. The dreams, people you loved and lost, calling for you. It's Eve using them to call you to her. She wants you child and she wants you bad. I can't tell you what she wants but I can tell you, you are not strong enough to face this one alone. You need your family around you. You need to believe that they aren't going to die on you if you let them in. Dean wont die._

_And as for being normal, child get that rubbish out of your head right now! You are perfect with your wolf. The man loves you for you, not your wolf, not normality, he loves you because you are meant to be!_

_You're having trouble with an angel called... Payton(?). He is pushing you away for a reason, he's trying to keep you safe... but I can't read what he is trying to protect you from. Go easy on him._

_Finally, Eve has more tricks than anyone in creation. You need to tell the others about her calling for you. Only together will you fight her and win._

_Missouri._

I sat looking at the paper blinking as I took it all in. Missouri had told me Eve was gunning for me, and the letter wanted me to open up to the guys. I shook my head and shoved the letter into my pocket. There was no need to tell the guys. I was strong enough to handle Eve alone. As long as Dean stood by my side things would be ok for me. As if on queue Dean walked around my car whistling.

"What happened?" He asked confused as he looked at my car. I pulled myself up off my feet and turned to him dusting off my jeans.

"Yeah about that... long story..." I said with a sheepish grin. Dean let out a loud laugh that filled my heart with warmth. _I don't need to tell him... I just need him to keep looking at me like that..._

* * *

Ok well sorry it's short dudes, I kinda had an idea, then realised it would fit in better later in the story. I really would like if you guys could spend a second or too to review? PLease? Ok till next time!


	19. And Then There Was None

Hey everyone! So we've noticed Supernatural Fan Fic's are slowing down :( Well I hope to keep trucking on and you guys will keep reading. I just wanna say thank you for all the awesome reviews and adds you guys have done for this story. This one is a little longer than normal and I really hope you guys like it, I'm starting to build Eve's big come back and I hope you guys like it...  
*disclaimer* I own nothing but orginal characters.

* * *

Thankfully the hunt on Eve started to build so I hadn't had time to talk to Dean about Eve calling me. I was determined to handle it alone, I knew as long as the guys stayed by my side I could do it too, no matter what Missouri thought. We were all stood around in Bobby's living room talking about the latest we had on the mass of monster sightings. It was incredible, it was like they were all getting organised. Honestly, it worried me a little.

"I've been getting blasts from hunters all week." Bobby said tapping the map he had laid down on his desk. "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord." Bobby sighed as he looked up at all three of us.

"Is it just me, or is that a straight kick-line down I-80?" Dean asked glancing to all of us. Unfortunately that was exactly what it looked like, and when monsters gathered in such a way, you just knew it wasn't good.

"Exactly." Bobby replied looking back at the map.

"Looks to me like it's a Sherman march monster mash." Dean joked looking slightly troubled. We were all experienced hunters, we knew a bad omen when we saw one.

"Yeah, but where are they marching to?" Sam asked confused. Bobby circled a location on the map at the end of the monster mash conga line.

"What's so special about there?" I asked looking at the location.

"Guy bashes in his family's heads." Bobby grunted as he looked up at us.

* * *

Needless to say we decided to head to the town to check it out. We took cars, and thankfully Sam said he would travel with Bobby to give me and Dean some time alone. I promised him breakfast for the small gift. I was curled up with my head resting on Dean's shoulder as we drove into the town late at night.

"So do you think this is linked to Eve?" I asked softly making Dean jump a little. I sat up and he glanced at me quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Could just be-" Dean started to say.

"Coincidence? Seriously can't expect me to buy that right Dean?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Look, I just don't want it to be about her." Dean sighed and I noticed his grip on the steering wheel get tighter. Eve was a sore issue, and even though we had beaten her in the past, no one, especially me, liked the idea of her being back in the game. But I had confidence, I knew with Dean by my side I was solid. She wouldn't get to me again.

"Dean," I said softly moving closer to him again. "She wont win, whatever she's planning, we can fight her. We will beat her." Dean glanced at me for a few seconds before a soft smile crossed his lips. His grip on the wheel loosened and he pulled me closer to him with one of his arms.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked kissing me on the forehead.

"Save the world a couple of times... you know, the usual." I laughed as I rested my head on him again.

* * *

That night we crashed. I headed into the shower while Dean went to talk to the guys about the plan for the next day. The hot water and steam engulfed me in a world of my own. The hot water hitting my skin and relaxing muscles I didn't even know I had tensed up.

"Why do you do what you do to me? Why wont you answer me, answer me yeah!" I sang in the shower. I had Maroon 5's Misery stood in my head.

"_Megan..._" I herd the faint whisper of the voice again calling my name. I forced myself to ignore it, now I knew it was Eve, I had to ignore it.

"Girl you got me bad, really got me bad. Now I'm going to get you back, get you back!" I continued to sing, a little louder. The whisper died down and I smirked to myself. "I am in misery, there ain't no body who can comfort me." I sang smiling. I finished my shower and climbed out, wrapping the towel around my body. I walked over to the mirror and wiped away the steam. I checked myself out in the mirror, there was just a girl staring back at me. No wolf, no monster, no hell spawn creation. Just a girl with brown eyes. I smiled as I brushed my teeth.

"_Megan... please listen to me..._" I herd the faint whisper call my name again. I finished cleaning my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You listen to me Eve, I am not, ever, going to come to you. Stop calling, cos I ain't going to be listening." I said sharply with a quick nod. Again the voice died down and I smirked. It really was working, ignoring Eve made her go away. I dried my hair and brushed it off my face.

"_You should have listened Megan..._" The voice called out just above a whisper. I choice to ignore the ominous threat and headed out of the bathroom. As I opened the door I started to feel dizzy. I put a hand on my head and stayed by the door as the room started to spin.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, shaking my head as the room stopped spinning. "No way Eve, back off." I said firmly, opening the door fully and walking out into the motel room. I started to cross the short distance from the bathroom to the bed when the world span violently. I dropped to my knees instantly and grabbed my head, crying out in pain. "No, no no. This is not happening. No way. No no no..." I said clamping my eyes shut as I started to feel sick. The world continued to spin as the whisper became a booming voice within my head.

"_Megan... come find me and this will all stop. Come quickly._" The voice boomed in my head making it feel like it was about to explode. Soon after the darkness consumed me and I fell into it.

"Megan, oh no, come on baby, wake up... please, wake up." I herd Dean's voice as I felt my body being shaken slightly. My eyes fluttered open to see Dean cradling my body, a worried look on his face.

"Dean?" I asked sounding sleepy as he came into focus. Dean's head snapped to me and a warm smile crossed his lips.

"Thank god, I was about to call Bobby in." Dean said with a smile. "What happened?"

"I.. I," I sat up and realised I was on the floor in a towel. I looked down at myself and looked up at Dean confused. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was being in the shower... how did I end up here?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I came back in about ten minutes ago and found you here unconscious." Dean said helping me up and leading me over to the bed. I sat on the edge and ran a hand through my damp hair.

"I, I don't remember anything..." I said looking out into nothing as I wrecked my brain trying to figure out how I had gotten to the floor. Dean grabbed my hand and I turned to him with a vacant expression on my face.

"You think it's Eve, and being here?" He asked carefully, but I could see the worry in his eyes. The worry he was trying his best to hide from me. I pulled my hand back and stood up shaking my head.

"No, I probably just passed out after the shower. It was really hot and I haven't eaten most of the day. That's all it probably was." I said avoiding eye contact with Dean as I made my way over to my duffel bag.

"You are a terrible liar Megan." Dean said as he stood up and walked up behind me. I wanted to argue, to say I really believe it was a lack of food, but truthfully, I thought it was linked to Eve. I let out a heavy sigh and pulled out some fresh clothes.

"Can we just forget it? There is no way I'm letting you kick me off this hunt, just because what might happen." I said taking out clothes. I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders.

"I know." Dean whispered just by my ear. "I just want you to be safe though." He added kissing my cheek. I turned around to face Dean and nodded slowly.

"I've got you. You'll keep me safe, right?" I asked with a small smile.

"Always baby, always." Dean said pulling me into a hug.

* * *

That night I had yet another dream of someone calling for me, again I woke in a sweat and again I found myself feeling lost. I tried my best to ignore it all. Dean promised to keep my fainting/Eve spell to ourselves. We both knew if Sam or Bobby found out they would take me out of the hunt, and I didn't want to go. In the morning we changed and headed over to the police station to run our famous FBI gig and interview the trucker who beat his wife's brain in.

"It's like I told the cops. I blacked out." Rick, the truck driver in question answered as we sat in the interrogation room having a chat with him.

"Well, just tell us what you do remember." Sam asked. I was sat next to Sam at the table as Bobby and Dean stood leaning against the wall. We had Bobby in a suit, tie and combed hair. I almost wanted to take a picture on my phone but Bobby threatened to salt and burn my phone if I did.

"Driving my regular route, and then I...I woke up in my truck at work." Rick said nervously as he looked from Sam to me. I think he was hoping someone would believe him. I have to say, I've seen killers and cases and this felt more like a case.

"And where's work?" I asked plainly.

"Starlight Cannery. I, I didn't remember how I got there...So I called home. When no one picked up. I, I went there, and I found..." Rick trailed off and I saw the glazed look of horror that took over his face.

"Anything unusual before you blacked out? Sights, smells, anything off the routine?" Bobby asked pushing away from the wall and walking over to the table.

"No. Basic night. I was giving some kid from the truck stop a ride. She took off. I, I think she took off." Rick explained, sounding worried for the girl.

"Anything else?" Dean asked from the far wall.

"I swear-I didn't mean to do it. I, I loved them." Rick pleaded looking for one to another of us.

We left the interrogation room and went to check out the story Rick gave us. We were huddled around a desk while Sam was searching on the computer.

"So, demon possession or ghosts? I thought this was a monster thing." Dean said looking at me and Sam confused.

"Dunno... it's weird." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"All right, here we go." Sam said as he pulled up the security footage of the night the Rick picked up the hitch hiker. "Truck stop, night of the murders." Sam added as Bobby huddled behind me.

"That's him." Dean said pointing to Rick and his truck. Suddenly a woman appeared and walked toward the Truck. "Hmm. Hello." Dean said as Sam paused the tape as the woman looked at the screen. Her face was this horrible warped face. I knew who it was in a heart beat. I held my breath as my heart raced looking at the image on the screen. "Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that?" Dean asked still looking at the screen.

"Bobby?" Sam asked turning to me and Bobby then saw my face. "Megan, what is it?" I forced myself to look away from the image of Eve and felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Umm, that, that's Eve." I said pointing to the woman on the screen. Sam's eyes widened and I felt Bobby squeeze my shoulder slightly.

"Are, are you sure?" Sam asked worried. Dean slapped Sam on the back of the head.

"Of course she's sure Sam." Dean scowled and turned to me, sharing his brothers worried look.

"Maybe you should sit this one out girl." Bobby suggested softly. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"No way in hell. I am a hunter, no way I run away from a monster. No matter what it is." I said firmly.

"Are-" Sam started to say.

"Sam." Dean warned his baby brother and Sam shut up. Bobby took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok, all those vamps and ghouls out on I-80 - maybe they're coming in for Mother's Day." Bobby suggested, happy to leave the discussion of me dropping out of the hunt.

"Um...Okay, well, if that is big mama- whatever she is, we got zero on ganking her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?" Dean asked looking at all of us. It was true, the last time we went up against her, I had to kill myself to get her out of my body. I wasn't too keen on doing that again.

"No, we're gonna turn tail and run, because we're in over our heads." Bobby said firmly and I realised that was why he wasn't arguing with me.

"I mean, we better get some real info on this bitch before we do run into her." Dean sighed catching my eye and silently checking I was ok. I nodded as a police officer rushed past us.

"Hey, let's go." He said as Bobby caught his arm.

"What's the ruckus?" Bobby asked as we looked at him.

"A guy just went postal down at the Cannery." The officer replied before rushing off. Bobby turned to us.

"Okay, I'll go. You finish here." Bobby said and I stood up.

"I'll go with you, back up." I said firmly. Bobby nodded and we ran off.

* * *

We reached the dock's where the Cannery was and it was full of cops, the officer we talked to was right, there was a blood bath. We walked up to an officer and flashed our badges.

"FBI. Willis. Dunn. How many in there?" Bobby asked as we put our badges away.

"Six dead." The officer replied plainly.

"What happened?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Apparently, a guy walks in, pulls a hunting rifle, just opens fire. Captain! This is Agent-" The officer caught the Captains attention. In return the Captain cut him off.

"What? There a fed convention in town or something?" The Captain asked confused.

"I beg your pardon." Bobby asked confused. Just then Rufus walked up to us.

"Agent Willis? Am I right?" Rufus asked as Bobby's eyes widened for a second.

"Agent. I wasn't expecting you...yet." Bobby said as the pair shook hands.

"Well, apparently, you didn't get the call." Rufus said to us and then turned to the Captain. "Gentlemen, can you excuse us?" Rufus asked and we walked away from all the cops.

"What in the high holy are you doing here, Rufus?" Bobby asked sounding annoyed that Rufus was there. I had met Rufus twice and I didn't really have an opinion of the guy. He was a hunter, could shoot and that's really all I had on Rufus.

"Same as you! Tracking 31 flavours of crazy, which led us both smack into the middle of this." Rufus sighed and he smiled at me. "Megan right?" He asked holding his hand out as he smiled at me.

"That's me." I replied shaking his hand.

"That mean the Winchester boys are here too?" Rufus asked and I nodded.

"Right. Huh. Can we talk to the perp?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we can give it a shot. I don't know if he's gonna talk back to us, though. Cops put eight bullets in him. So..." Rufus sighed as we walked out from the crime scene.

"So what?" Bobby asked plainly.

"So are we partnering on this or not? Come on, man. It's not rocket surgery. We're here. Let's do this. Just like old times." Rufus said with a small smile, hitting Bobby on the arm.

"Long as I get to drive." Bobby muttered.

"Hell no." Rufus said laughing and it made me smile. I was glad to know it wasn't just me who thought Bobby's driving was as bad as Dean's.

* * *

We headed back to the cornier and looked at the body of the shooter. Rufus and Bobby was acting like an old married couple the whole way through and there were a few times I got glares off one or both of them for smirking and giggling at them.

"So, do you think the mother of whatever the hell is wrapped up in this, Bobby?" Rufus asked as we looked at the Bobby. Bobby glanced up at me before answering Rufus.

"Looks like." He answered before looking back down at the body.

"These are just guys going berserk. How is that a monster thing?" Rufus asked us both. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked over the report.

"I don't know. That's why we're hacking him open. Hand me one of those swab things over there." Bobby asked waving his hand at the table by Rufus. In turn Rufus picked up a swab and passed it to Bobby. Bobby checked the dead guys ears and pulled out some kind of grey goo.

"What the hell is that?" I asked utterly confused. By the looks on the guys faces they weren't sure what it was either.

"What have you got? That ecto?" Rufus asked taking the swab and taking a closer look. "That's not ecto." He added before sniffing the swab of goo. "What the hell is that?" He asked looking at us. It was a little unnerving when the experts didn't know what something was.

"It's something new." Bobby stated.

"New? No such thing as new, Bobby." Rufus said firmly looking at the goo.

"Well, it's something. Those guys who snapped, one thing they had in common- they both worked at that Cannery joint." Bobby stated with a sigh.

* * *

Bobby dropped me off back at the motel before driving to Rufus's place to grab some extra supplies. I walked into the motel room to see Sam and Dean sat around.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to my back and grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey, how was it?" Sam asked smiling at me.

"My god... they are worse then... anyone I have ever met. All the do is bicker..." I shook my head as the guys laughed.

"Yeah sounds about right." Dean laughed as I changed in the bathroom. When I walked out the guys were still joking about Bobby and Rufus.

"So you guys ready to hit the Cannery?" I asked putting my clothes into the duffel. Dean nodded but Sam had that look on his face. The look he gets when he wants to ask something. I turned to Dean and he looked annoyed at Sam, shaking his head a little. The pair went onto have a silent conversation, a battle of who was right. "What am I missing?" I asked breaking the guys silent conversation.

"Nothing." The pair grunted out.

"Which means something, what is it Sam?" I asked standing partially in front of Dean. Sam glanced at Dean before looking up at me.

"Megan-" Sam started to say.

"Sam. No." Dean said standing up.

"What Sam?" I asked ignoring my husband. Sam gave Dean a nervous glance before looking at me again.

"Are you sure you want to be on the hunt?" Sam asked and I herd Dean growl behind me.

"You mean because of Eve?" I asked walking over to the table where Sam was sat.

"Well yeah. I mean, she could be in town for all we know. We know she's back, and you are her vessel... makes sense she'll be looking for you sooner or later." Sam sighed. "I.. I just don't think we should offer you up on a plate to her." Sam said throwing me the puppy dog eyes.

"But we aren't are we?" Dean asked sounding pissed off at his brother.

"No, I know... but... Megan." Sam added throwing the eyes again. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I grabbed a bobble and tied it up.

"Sam, if Eve wants me... well no where is going to be safe." I sighed dropping my arms to my side. "I can't run away from a fight because she might be there. If I did that, I would never be able to save people. Then what would I do? Stay at Bobby's and wait for her to come and get me?" I asked Sam while keeping my voice calm.

"But I just don't want to lose you to her again." Sam said standing up and rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"I know Sam. I don't want to lose to her again either." I admitted and felt my stomach roll. "But... I got the Winchester's watching my back." I joked forcing myself to smile.

"Exactly." Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. "We wont let Eve get you, right Sammy?" Dean asked, and I could tell he was glaring at Sam.

"Of course!" Sam replied. He still didn't look too keen that I was staying on the hunt but at least he was willing to let me.

* * *

We set off and reached the Cannery before Bobby and Rufus. We stood leaning on the Impala as we waited for the pair to show. It didn't take them long to catch up.

"I don't even know why you have a driver's licence." Rufus muttered to Bobby as the pair walked up to us.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Dean joked smiling as Rufus reached us.

"It really is good to see you, Rufus." Sam added as all three men shook hands.

"I can believe it. It must get old dealing with this miserable cuss here all by yourself." Rufus joked pointing over his shoulder to Bobby.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam joked and we laughed.

"Why don't you four get a room?" Bobby suggested sarcastically.

"All right, we all pack a snack?" Dean asked smirking.

"Yeah." Everyone replied before checking our weapons.

"Let's see what we can see." Dean said as he led the way into the Cannery.

* * *

We entered the Cannery and did the usual. We went room by room checking the place for any sigh of monster activity. The place was massive and we had only cleared maybe three or four large rooms when as we walked down a corridor a door opened. Naturally we all pointed our guns.

"Gwen?" Dean asked as we lowered our guns a little. I hadn't seen Gwen in a long time and wasn't expecting her to be in the cannery.

"Dean." Gwen replied and then noticed the rest of us. Before she could speak though Samuel walked through the door and stood behind her. Before anyone else could react Dean had his gun aimed at Samuel and was walking towards him.

"Welcome to next time." Dean said cocking his gun.

"No, no, no, no! Hold on!" Sam said racing past me and lowering Dean's arm. If it was up to me, I would have just let Dean kill the son of a bitch, but then again, it wasn't my choice was it.

"I said I'd kill him!" Dean growled, glancing at Sam for a second before turning his attention to Samuel.

"Look, just a second." Sam said calmly.

"I take it you know each other." Rufus piped up as we all gathered around.

"He's our grandfather." Dean said plainly.

"Oh. Somebody needs a hug." Rufus said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"We're working. You?" Samuel asked looking at all of us.

"None of your damn business!" Dean snapped.

"Sam, Megan, take Dean for a walk." Bobby said plainly.

"You got to be kidding me." Dean said shaking his head at Bobby.

"Look, Dean, it's fine." Sam said as we walked over to Dean.

"How?" Dean snapped shaking his head more. We walked out of the room and Dean sighed loudly. "What is wrong with you two?" Dean asked looking at both of us.

"Look, maybe he knows something." Sam suggested.

"You don't remember what he did. I do. So do you Megan, you can't be cool with all this." Dean said looking me dead in the eyes. I had to look down and I shook my head.

"Of course I'm not happy Dean, I wanna rip him apart with my bare hands, but... Sam has a point." I said looking back up at Dean. He just shook his head.

"I know. I'm not saying don't. I'm saying not yet." Sam said before walking back into the room.

"Look, I get the rage Dean." I said softly. "But you gotta admit, he's been looking into Purgatory a lot longer then we have, and he does know things we don't. We need the information before we let you loose on him."

"I know... I just..." Dean sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know." I said walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. Dean held me close to him as he rested his head on mine.

"_Megan... Megan..._" I herd the whisper of a voice call my name and I sighed, pulling away from Dean. He looked at me confused.

"Everything ok?" He asked rubbing my arms.

"The voice is back." I said rolling my eyes.

"You think it's linked to Eve and the monster we're after?" Dean asked plainly.

"Just bad timing I think." I lied before hugging Dean again.

"You know, this whole voice calling thing... it's getting as bad as your dreams." Dean said softly. I groaned into his chest.

"Thanks." I muttered into his chest. Dean chuckled and kissed my head.

"I'm just worried. After the hunt, I think we should look into it. Really look into it." Dean said softly.

"Dean." I whined.

"Megan." Dean said softly. I pulled out of his chest and looked into his emerald green eyes. There were so green, so full of love for me. I wanted to argue with him, tell him I was fine and I didn't need the world looking into my problems when we had bigger issues. But stood there, looking into his beautiful green orbs, I couldn't argue even if I wanted to. I let out a small sighed as a smile crossed Dean's lips.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked softly.

"Nope." Dean replied before leaning in closer to me and kissing me softly on the lips. I stepped a little closer to Dean so that I could press my body against his body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him, making the kiss deeper. As we pulled away for breath I smirked up at him.

"Love you." I said softly.

"Love you too." Dean replied looking down into my eyes.

"Dean. Is it true?" Gwen said catching us off guard. I stepped back as Dean turned to Gwen.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Did Samuel really try to-" Gwen started to say and I raised my hand.

"And that's my queue to join the party in there." I said walking past Dean and Gwen and letting myself back into the room.

"So what did I miss?" I asked Sam as I walked over to him. Samuel was glaring at everyone.

"Nothing much, just showing Gwen the kid of man she's been hunting with." Sam said glaring back at Samuel. Before I could say anything else we herd a gun shot and raced out. As we got out, I saw Gwen on the floor, shot in the heart. Sam checked the pulse before looking for Dean. Rufus and Bobby went straight to Gwen and worked on her as I helped Sam look for Dean

"See if you can plug that hole up, Bobby." Rufus barked as I looked for Dean.

* * *

I came back as Rufus tried CPR chest compressions on Gwen, it looked like she had lost too much blood. I didn't know what was worse, Dean shooting Gwen dead, or knowing the thing was in Dean. I sighed as I watched Rufus and Bobby work.

"Come on, girl! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Rufus tried in vein.

"She's gone." Bobby said checking the pulse again.

"Ah, damn it." Rufus cursed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry...If you care." Bobby said looking up at Samuel.

"Screw you. I care." Samuel barked just as Sam came back.

"Is she, uh..." Sam asked and I nodded a little.

"Where's Dean?" Rufus asked as he stood up.

"No idea." I said and turned to Sam.

"I couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must have got into Dean." Sam said looking down at the body of Gwen.

"Rufus, Megan, help Samuel move her somewhere. Sam and I will lock down here. We're gonna want to find Dean before he finds us." Bobby ordered. I nodded and looked at Rufus who just nodded too.

"We're gonna find him alive, Samuel, or I'm gonna put a bullet into your head." Sam said glaring at Samuel.

"I'll watch him Sam." I said in a cold voice. We moved the body and started to search the place. We went room to room looking for Dean.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Samuel asked as we cleared another room.

"I will if you get taken over, or I think you have been." I said with a small smile.

"You and your kind..." Samuel said disgusted.

"Yeah keep sweet talking me and I'll plant you now." I said cocking my gun.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Samuel asked getting in my face.

"Hell yes I would. The shit you, and Crowley and the rest put me through. I want nothing more to empty this clip into your tiny brain." I said coldly glaring into Samuel's eyes.

"Then what's stopping you little girl?" Samuel asked daring me.

"I wouldn't take that away from Dean." I replied and shoulder barged him. We continued to search when I herd Dean's phone ringing. I ran off in it's direction and found Rufus aiming at Dean.

"Dean, put that damn thing down." Rufus said plainly.

"Dean, please." I begged pointing my own gun at Dean's leg. Suddenly Samuel ran over and Dean aimed at him instead.

"Dean, put it down." Rufus said again in a calm voice.

"You're the least of my worries right now, Rufus." Dean said still aiming at Samuel.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Sam said appearing with Bobby.

"Okay, both of you." Bobby said walking over to us.

"Both of us, my ass." Rufus said not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch...Herpe crawl out of my ear." Dean said screwing his face up slightly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You heard me. I just woke up on the ground, just in time to see this- this...worm thing sliding out of my freaking ear and into that vent. So you tell me what the hell's going on!" Dean said sounding panicked.

"You killed Gwen. That's what's going on." Samuel snapped.

"We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must have jumped me." Dean said glancing at me.

"So, we're talking about, like, a monster that gets in you?" Bobby asked confused.

"It's like a Khan worm on steroids." Dean said still aiming at Samuel.

"You mean like a parasite, something that took over your body." Sam suggested.

"Worm crawls in you, worm crawls out." Dean said plainly.

"Monster possession? That's novel." Rufus shrugged slightly.

"Or that thing's still in you, and we can't trust a word that you're saying." Samuel said, still determined to shoot Dean before Dean could shoot him.

"It's not!" Dean protested.

"Check your ear." I said plainly.

"What do you mean, check my ear? Check my ear for what?" Dean cried out looking utterly confused. Rufus quickly stuck his finger in Dean's eat. "Hey! What? Why don't you buy me a drink first?" Dean said sounding disgruntled.

"Second date. Oh, yeah, we're goo positive." Rufus said looking at his finger.

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean cried out looking at all of us like we were crazy.

"That means it was in you, all right." Rufus confirmed.

"Or it still is." Samuel piped up again.

"It's not in me!" Dean yelled, pleading for anyone to believe him.

"Okay. Everybody, give up your guns." Bobby said walking over to us with a sack.

"What?" Samuel asked shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, think about this for a second, Bobby." Rufus said still aiming at Dean.

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't got the damn Khan worm up inside his melon." Bobby said plainly.

"It's not in me!" Dean cried out like a kid who's been accused of stealing the last cookie.

"I didn't say it was." Bobby said rolling his eyes at Dean. "Point is we don't know who it is. It could be any one of us. So the best we can do...is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off." Bobby put his gun in and me, Sam, Dean and Rufus fallowed suit.

"Are you waiting for a handwritten invite, Campbell?" Rufus asked Samuel, in turn he reluctantly gave up his gun too.

* * *

We headed back into the staff room and Bobby locked up all our guns in a locker with a pad lock. Sam and Dean were keeping their eyes fixed on Samuel, it didn't take a genius to realise they didn't trust him. I sat at the table with the pair and watched everyone.

"Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan." Bobby said checking the locker and looking at us.

"A plan? Based on?" Samuel snapped at Bobby. He really wasn't doing much to win us over. I really wanted to shoot him, but Bobby took my gun. I pouted and folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm gonna make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this." Bobby grunted out a reply.

"Hmm. Ditto. Got a few trees I can shake." Rufus added as the pair pulled out phones.

"And what are we meant to do?" Samuel asked snapping at everyone.

"Personally, I think you should just shut the hell up." Dean growled looking Samuel dead in the eye.

"You want to take your shot son, here I am." Samuel said as he walked over to the table. Dean stood up and quickly both me and Sam got in the middle of the pair.

"Whoa back up Dean, this isn't going to help anyone." I said putting my hands on his chest and felt how tense he was.

"Just back up." Sam growled to Samuel pushing him back to the lockers. The pair took their time to have a good old fashion stare down before Samuel let out a grunt and went back to the lockers. Dean blinked and looked down at me with an apologetic smile.

"Come, on let's sit down." I said softly leaning Dean back to the table. Sam came back over and we sat there watching Bobby and Rufus on the phone.

"Oh, balls, Allard. No, I told you that." Bobby muttered down the phone as he paced one way and Rufus paced the other way.

"Damn it."Rufus cursed as he closed his phone and rubbed his eyes. Samuel pushed himself off the lockers and headed out of the room. Sam stood up, blocking his path.

"Bathroom break. So unless you want to hold it for me..." Samuel quipped, Sam moved out of the way and he walked out. I noticed the boys share a look before getting up and fallowing him out.

"How's it looking guys? I don't think Sam and Dean can hold themselves back for much longer." I sighed standing up and stretching.

"Well, I got a dump truck full of bubkess." Bobby sighed closing his phone.

"Nothing here, either. You call Willie?" Rufus asked looking at Bobby.

"Of course. You think I'm an eijet?" Bobby said gruffly shaking his head.

"How about Raj?" Rufus suggested.

"Wouldn't talk to me." Bobby sighed.

"Yeah, me neither." Rufus sighed as he sat on the edge of the table.

"Well... that's just super... what are we meant to do now?" I huffed looking at the two older men.

"Okay, plan _B_. Let's just go and grab the thing." Bobby said with a quick nod.

"And then what, exactly?" Rufus asked sounding sceptical.

"Well, we sit on our thumbs, or we go in guns blazing." Bobby said plainly. I nodded slowly liking the plan. It had to be better then just sitting here and doing nothing.

"Like Omaha?" Rufus asked seriously and I noticed how Bobby instantly tensed up.

"You know what? Screw you for bringing up Omaha. That's just low." Bobby growled walking away from Rufus. I felt like a child that had been stuck in the middle of parent's fighting. I glanced at Rufus and he shrugged his shoulders walking off in the opposite direction to Bobby.

"Great..." I sighed running a hand over my face.

* * *

I was lent on the table waiting for the two old hunters to start talking about a plan when we all herd a gun shot ring out. My heart jumped into my throat as we ran to the noise. I prayed it wasn't Dean or Sam and thankfully when we reached them, they were ok.

"We heard a shot." Bobby cried out as we reached them.

"Samuel!" Dean growled before chasing after Sam, who was looking for Samuel.

"I'm gonna be needing my gun back now, Bobby." Rufus said plainly to the old hunter.

"You think?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Rufus replied and Bobby rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. We headed back into the locker room and Bobby broke the lock handing out the weapons to me and Rufus. I checked mine as Rufus bickered on. "Hey, don't feel bad. You know, it was a good plan, except for the part where a monster would definitely, definitely not give up all his weapons."

"Shut up." Bobby huffed as Dean and Sam walked into the room looking annoyed. I walked over to Dean and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We lost him." Dean huffed as Bobby passed him his guns.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked checking his own guns.

"We stick together. We got to keep track of this thing, who it's in." Dean said firmly. We nodded and geared up. We started to search through the cannery. Like I said, the place was massive and there were too many placed someone could hide. I didn't like the idea of being locker in a place with so many hiding holes. We continued to search through the place, Sam and Dean in front, me, Bobby and Rufus covering the rear. I felt like I was in a scooby-doo film or something. Endlessly wondering around the same background, waiting for the man in the mask to jump out at us. Suddenly Sam yanked Dean backwards and we all aimed at Sam thinking it was now in him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on." Sam said throwing his hands in the air. "Look." Sam added pointing the flash light down highlighting a wire line. We fallowed the wire around to above us and noticed it was a trap.

"Booby trap." Dean stated.

"I'll be damned." Bobby sighed as we climbed over it. We continued to search the place when a large metal door slid shut cutting Sam off from the rest of us. Both me and Dean raced over and tried to open it.

"Hey! Hey!" Dean said banging on the door.

"Sam? Sam!" I yelled trying to push the door.

"Whoa! Dean! Megan!" Sam replied through the door, hitting it from his side.

"Sam! Damn it. Son of a bitch." Dean cursed as he realised the door wasn't going to move.

"Dean?" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Dean yelled back.

"I'm gonna go around, okay?" Sam yelled.

"All right. Watch yourself." Dean huffed still trying the door.

"Yeah." Sam replied before we herd him moving away.

"Come on." Dean huffed kicking the door. I turned and looked at Bobby and Rufus.

"No offence guys, but we're younger and faster, let us go round ahead. You guys catch us up?" I suggested.

"Ok girl, just hurry." Rufus said and me and Dean took off. We raced around the building trying to find the route to reach Sam. My mind was racing, we knew it was a trap by Samuel, but I couldn't begin to imagine what he was doing to Sam. I just wanted to find them and keep Sam safe from his monster grandfather. And I mean monster in all ways possible.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Voices again?" Dean asked.

"No... I think it's Sam." I said looking around.

"Stop." Sam's voice came out loud a head of us.

"It's all right, Sam." Samuel replied in a calm voice. Suddenly we both herd a gun shot ring out. My eyes widened as my heart raced. We ran our legs off to find where the gun shot had come from. _Please, not Sam... please..._

* * *

We reached the room and I let out a big sigh. Samuel was dead on the floor and Sam was stood there just looking at the body.

"Sam! Sam." Dean cried out.

"Oh thank God Sam." I sighed as Bobby and Rufus appeared around the corner.

"Oh, thank God. Drop the gun, Sam." Bobby said plainly. Sam did as he was told and put the gun down on the floor.

"It's me." Sam said softly, holding his hands in the air.

"Okay. That's great, Sam. Just got to cuff you, uh, till we can be sure, okay? You understand, right?" Rufus said kicking the gun to Bobby before putting the cuffs on Sam.

"It's in him." Sam said looking at Samuel on the floor. I walked over and kicked his lifeless body.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked carefully, looking over at the body.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think." Sam said plainly. It was clear he was in shock.

"You see anything come out of him...after he dropped?" Rufus asked and Sam just shook his head softly. We decided to take Samuel's body back to the staff room and check him out. I took a leg and we all carried him in. We placed his body on the table and Rufus and Bobby started to check his ears out.

"Tell me you got something." Dean begged as he looked at the two older hunters.

"Nothing." Bobby sighed checking Samuel's ears and coming back with nothing.

"What? So, so you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?" Sam asked sounding upset. I walked over and rubbed Sam's arm reassuringly.

"One way to find out. Bobby, you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked looking at Bobby.

"Of course." Bobby said with a quick nod instantly understanding the plan.

"You're not going alone." Dean said pointing to Bobby.

"Oh, no, he won't. He won't. We will both go grab some tools and see about getting some power in this place." Rufus said pushing Bobby towards the door. Rufus paused and turned back to face us. "And I want you and you to- Okay, I want you and you to watch him and him and-" Rufus said waving his hand at all three of us. "All right, if anything crawls out of anybody, somebody step on it." Rufus said with a big nod.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll watch Samuel. Dean will watch me. Megan will watch Dean." Sam said nervously.

"Yeah, right." Rufus sighed as he walked out with Bobby. After Bobby and Rufus left the guys started to pace around the body of Samuel. I stayed back, leaning on the wall watching the body and the guys. I could see how upset Sam was about to shooting Samuel, he was more worried that he shot an innocent person. Dean walked over to me and looked across the table Sam.

"You did the right thing, you know." Dean said softly.

"You mean you think I did, if it's in him and I'm me. This thing's playing three-card Monte with us." Sam sighed looking up from the body to me and Dean.

"Well, I'm just gonna assume you're you." Dean said with a small smile.

"You want to take this off, then?" Sam asked showing his bound wrists.

"Not till we get that sucker out of his walnut." Dean said looking at the body of Samuel.

"I don't know. I mean, I barely remember him, and what I do remember- it's not good." Sam sighed looking from the body and back to us.

"Trust me Sam, you don't want to know much more about him..." I said looking dead at Samuel's body. The man had coursed me so much pain. He had made me go though things I never thought possible. And all the while, he was ready to push more, and more. Looking at his dead body, all the rage I felt to the man, seem to slip away. I was glad he was dead, even if the monster was in him or not.

"And what he did to us...But..." Sam added breaking me away from my thoughts.

"There's a _but_?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"I mean, I just can't help but think...What would mom say?" Sam asked looking from his body back up to Dean.

"You know what I think mom would say? She'd say just 'cause you're blood doesn't make you family. You got to earn that." Dean said firmly looking Sam dead in the eyes. Almost on queue the lights came back on and Bobby and Rufus walked in holding some tools.

"Well...All right. Let's play operation." Rufus said looking at Bobby.

"You boys want to take a breather?" Bobby said looking at the guys.

"We're good." Dean said plainly.

"We're about to crack open your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather." Bobby said softly. Dean opened his mouth to argue again and I walked over to him, putting my hand on his chest.

"Just take Sam outside, I don't think that he will be able to cope watching this if we don't find anything." I said softly. Dean looked down at me and then turned his attention to Sam who's eyes were stuck on Samuel's body.

"Yeah, come on Sammy..." Dean sighed walking Sam outside. I walked back over to the older hunters and sighed.

"Thanks girl." Bobby said with a small smile.

"No worries." I said and looked at Samuel.

"What is this? Have you been dumpster-diving again?" Rufus asked looking at the cranial saw in his hands. The wire was frayed a little.

"What? It still works." Bobby said plainly with a shrug.

"Yeah, right. Hope so." Rufus replied and I let out a small chuckle walking over to plug it in.

"Listen, Rufus, I've been thinking." Bobby said seriously.

"Yeah, well wonders never cease." Rufus replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, s-shut up a minute. I'm trying to say something. It was my fault - Omaha." Bobby said and I stood messing with the plug. By Bobby's tone of voice I could tell it was something he really wanted to get it off his chest.

"No. No, it wasn't." Rufus replied brushing off Bobby's comments.

"No, I should - I should have listened to you." Bobby said seriously.

"Well, hey, that's categorical, Bobby." Rufus replied with a small laugh.

"I, l-let me just get this out." Bobby stammered.

"Bobby, we've had this conversation already, okay?" Rufus snapped at Bobby. I continued to play with the wire. I really didn't want to be in the room at that moment in time.

"No, we haven't. I never said I'm sorry, Rufus. I - you lost her because of me, and I-" Bobby started to say.

"Bobby, I said we've had this conversation already. And you could blabber all day...And it wouldn't change a thing, Bobby. I will never forgive you for what happened. You got that? Never. So change the subject, Bob." Rufus said firmly. "You just gonna stand in the corner and pretend you ain't there girl?" Rufus asked me. I jumped a little and cleared my throat.

"I... um... So we gonna saw Samuel's head open or what?" I asked walking over to the table with the guys. Rufus rolled his eyes at me. We began to saw into Samuel's head when his eyes popped open. Before anyone had time to react Samuel was up and throwing Bobby and Rufus into two walls. The pair landed with a thud. Samuel grabbed my throat and dragged me towards the broken table. He picked up a leg and locked the door off with it. I was fighting his hand the whole time.

"Dean!" I cried out in a muffled scream.

"Dean!" I herd Sam shout through the door. Rufus got up to attack Samuel again but he just used his strength to throw him back into the lockers hard.

"Jesus!" Rufus cried as he crashed into the lockers.

"You are wanted." Samuel said lifting me off my feet. I choked grasping at his hand. "She's calling and you just keep ignoring. Tut tut." Samuel added.

"No... no.." I coughed as I shook my head as much as I could. Samuel smirked nodding slowly. Suddenly Bobby appeared and hit Samuel in the stomach so hard that he dropped me an went flying into the frayed cable electrocuting him instantly.

* * *

I dropped to the floor with an all mighty thud and I choked, gasping on all the air I could pull into my lungs. I herd the doors swing open and quickly after left a hand on my back.

"Megan? Are you ok? Megan?" Dean asked holding me up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head into his shoulder. "Hey, hey baby, are you ok?" Dean asked pulling me back so that he could see my face.

"I just... I..." I gasped shaking my head a little.

"Megan? What did he say to you?" Dean asked holding my face and looking deep into my eyes.

"Nothing... nothing... I just... he just..." I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. I herd Sam check on Bobby and Rufus. Dean helped me up onto my feet and I rested against his body, his arms wrapped tight against my waist.

"This can't be my afterlife 'cause the four of you are here. What happened?" Rufus asked rubbing his head.

"Well, when we left, he was dead on the table." Sam said plainly looking at the body.

"Yeah, till he wasn't." Bobby muttered.

"So how did he get double dead?" Rufus asked.

"Bobby threw him against that. I guess it was a live wire. It shorted, and he went ape. Then that thing crawled out of his ear." Dean said throwing his head towards the plug where Samuel's body slumped.

"At least we know what tickles it. Electricity." Bobby said looking at the body.

"Yeah. Now the question is, where'd it go? You see?" Sam asked looking at all of us.

"No." Dean replied as I shook my head.

"You two were down for the count. Megan, are you sure you didn't see anything at all?" Sam asked and I stood away from Dean, rubbing my head. I could feel a headache forming in my head and it felt like it was going to be a good one. I sighed running a hand over my face.

"He dropped me to the floor, I... I was gasping for air. I didn't see, sorry." My voice was still hoarse.

"Yeah. Well, either it bailed or it's in one of you free." Dean said softly looking at me Bobby and Rufus.

"Or, it's in one of you." Rufus said pointing to the boys.

"No, we were awake." Dean replied shaking his head.

"Did you have eyes on each other?" Rufus asked.

"Yes." Dean said turning to Sam.

"100% of the time?" Rufus asked looking at Dean.

"Define 100." Dean said looking back at us. I smirked a little shaking my head.

"Like I said." Rufus said raising an eyebrow.

"All right, how about, uh, check for goo, right?" Sam suggested looking at all of us. We all stuck fingers in our ears and checked, showing everyone else our fingers as well.

"Nothing." Sam sighed.

"It might just be gone." Bobby suggested.

"No. It might have wised up and covered its trail." Dean said shaking his head.

"All right, let's settle this...100%." Sam said plainly.

"How?" I asked and coughed a little.

* * *

Sam stripped the cable to the to the cranial saw and Dean plugged it in. the great plan was to shock each of us and see what might or might not crawl out. I wasn't really looking forward to it but it did seem like the best idea.

"You're live." Dean said flicking the switch.

"Okay. All right." Sam touched the metal chair and sparks flew off it. Sam nodded and walked over to Samuel, holding the cable against him for a few seconds as well. "Yeah."

"Okay. I'm not a doctor, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one." Rufus said bending over and looking at Samuel.

"Yeah. All right,who wants to go first?" Sam asked looking at all of us.

"Come on." Dean grunted pulling his jacket off.

"You sure?" Sam asked plainly.

"Hurry up before I start thinking-" Dean started to say holding his arm out to Sam. Sam didn't wait for Dean to change his mind, he went for it. Putting the cable against his skin for a few seconds. I winched at watching Sam shock Dean a little. Sam took the wire off and Dean shook his head. "Son of a...Whew. Awesome." Dean said sarcastically looking over at me Bobby and Rufus. He turned back to Sam holding out his hand. "Here, you want me to-" Sam didn't let Dean get his revenge, instead he shocked his own arm, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Let's go." Dean said still with his hand out. Sam passed him the wire shaking his head a little.

"Yep." Sam sighed. Dean moved over to us and I nodded knowing I should probably go next. I pulled off my biker jacket and held my arm out.

"Are you read?" Dean asked. I held my breath and nodded. He touched the wire to my arm and I felt the shock run through my body.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed as Dean moved the wire away. I pulled my arm close to me and held it near my chest. "Damn it, that is... freaking... damn it!" I huffed shaking my head. I slipped my jacket on as Dean gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry." He said walking over to me and kissing me on the lips.

"Yeah yeah yeah... come one let's get this over with." I huffed and Dean walked towards Rufus.

"Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Uh, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rufus said holding up his arms.

"No passes, Rufus. Come on." Dean said walking towards him more.

"I got a damn pacemaker." Rufus shouted out looking scared.

"Well, you better hope it's a good one." Dean teased.

"Since when do you got a pacemaker?" Bobby asked looking at Rufus confused.

"Since Bush Jr., term one. I'm down three toes, too, F.Y.I." Rufus said looking at Bobby. He sighed and turned back to us, rolling up his sleeve. "All right, come on. Just make it quick." Dean held the cable against his arm. "God! God! Damn it! Damn it!" Rufus cursed holding his arm as Dean pulled the cable off.

"You okay?" Dean asked worried.

"No, I'm not okay! Give me that." Rufus snapped grabbing the cable off of Dean and turning to Bobby. Bobby started to move around a lot.

"Okay. All right, my turn. Well, it ain't inside me, so go right ahead." Bobby said watching Rufus carefully.

"All right, then just stand still, Bobby." Rufus replied walking towards Bobby.

"Okay, sure." Bobby said backing away from all of us.

"I'll make this quick." Rufus promised.

"No problem." Bobby replied with a nod.

"All right? Let's do this." Rufus said moving closer. Bobby suddenly held up a hand.

"Okay, uh, just a second, Rufus." Bobby asked.

"Just a second nothing, whatever you are." Rufus replied getting pissed.

"I'm Bobby." Bobby cried out.

"Bobby, my ass." Rufus cried out and went to shock him. Bobby puled a knife out and stabbed Rufus in the chest.

"Bobby!" Sam cried catching Rufus and lowering him to the ground. I rushed over to Rufus and tried to work on him to stop the bleeding but it was no good. Bobby had stabbed Rufus in the heart and he was dead as soon as he hit the ground.

"No Rufus... no no... come on old man... no." I begged looking at Rufus.

* * *

I didn't have much time to worry about Rufus because that thing was still in Bobby. Dean ran round to the other side of Bobby as Sam stood in front of me. Bobby slashed out with the knife a couple of times before pulling out the wire from the plug.

"Bobby, there are three of us and one of you." Sam said plainly. Bobby went after Sam and he caught him, turning him around so that Bobby could knock him out cold. We tied Bobby to the chair with duct tape.

"You ok?" Dean asked me as we finished taping up Bobby. I noticed I still had Rufus's blood on my hands. I walked over to the sink and washed the blood off. "Hey, are you ok baby?" Dean asked fallowing me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah... yeah just...this whole thing is weird." I said turning to Dean.

"I know, come on, let's find out what it knows, and get the hell out of here." Dean said kissing my forehead. We walked back to where Bobby was taped just as he was beginning to wake up. I walked over to the table Sam was leaning against and I lent on it too.

"Well, hey, there, you little herpe." Dean said walking over and giving Bobby's neck a small shock.

"Why do you keep talking about herpes?" Sam asked confused. Dean turned to us confused.

"What? I don't. Shut up." Dean said quickly. Both me and Sam nodded a little. "Shut up!" He hissed and turned back to Bobby. "Now, don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, 'cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So get comfy."

"I am comfy." Bobby said only his voice was different, lower. "It's nice in here. And you love this guy, don'tcha? You really want to kill me and take him with me? Haven't you lost enough pals today?"

"We'll do what we have to do. And we got some questions for you, so you can either play ball, or we could fry up a little shrimp on the barbie." Dean said walking back over to the table and leaning on it too.

"Ask. Been waiting for you to ask." Bobby said looking at all three of us.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked confused.

"It means I got nothing to hide." Bobby replied with a sick smile.

"What are you?" Sam asked plainly.

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself." Bobby replied and Dean held the cable to Bobby's neck.

"Why is Eve back?" I asked firmly.

"She is the mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal." Bobby grinned at us.

"And what's your deal in all of this? I mean, how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm here to mess with a couple of Cannery workers? We led you here." Bobby grinned again.

"Why?" Sam asked moving forward a little.

"She has a message for you." Bobby said looking dead into my eyes. I held his eye lock but felt the dread build up in me.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked snapping Bobby's head away from me.

"You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in." Bobby said looking at Sam and Dean, he then turned his head back to me. "But you. Well Eve is waiting for you. She keeps calling you, whispering your name in the wind. But you just keep ignoring her. She doesn't like that. She's going to ask you once more to come to her, and then she'll force you." I kept my best poker face on as I looked back into his eyes. I didn't want his to see how utterly scared I was at the thought Eve was coming for me. It didn't help that I felt Sam and Dean look at me. I didn't need to see their faces to know their reaction.

"Well, here's my response." Dean said as he walked over and held the cable against Bobby's neck for longer this time.

"Dean. Dean!" Sam said pushing Dean back away from Bobby. "How much more do you think he can take?" Sam asked as the pair looked back at Bobby, he was panting for air.

"You can't kill me, not without taking him with me." Bobby smirked at us. Dean looked at us and we all knew what we had to do.

"Well...We'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do." Dean said firmly. I stood up from the table and passed Sam the duct tape. Sam took the tape and covered Bobby's mouth and ears shut.

"No way out now, slug-o. Bobby, hang on in there." Dean replied putting the cable against Bobby's neck. We all watched as Bobby squirmed against the electricity. Green goo started to pour out of his nose, eyes, mouth. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to look away. I herd Bobby's body fall forward and I turned back as Dean pulled the cable away.

"Bobby?" Dean asked from a distance.

"Is he, uh...Hey, hey." Sam said as he pulled off the duct tape and the warm thing fell out of his head dead. Sam jumped back slightly. "Whoa. Bobby."

"Bobby, hey." Dean asked shaking Bobby slightly.

"He's not breathing. Bobby!" Sam said checking Bobby's pulse.

* * *

We all stood around a grave yard looking down at a fresh grave. No matter how many times I did this, every time made me upset. I put on my best poker face as we all stood looking at the fresh dirt.

"I got to say, I never figured Rufus for the religious type." Dean finally said breaking the silence that fell on us.

"Well, he didn't exactly keep kosher. He always used to pull the old _can't work on the Sabbath_ card whenever we had to bury a body. You know, I, I was just a job. I was Joe mechanic. Then my wife got possessed...went nuts on me. I stabbed her, and that didn't stop her. Next thing I knew, this guy comes busting in, soaks her with holy water, and sends that demon straight to hell so fast. I'd have gone away for killing her. But... Rufus cleaned up everything. Taught me a thing or two about...what's really out there. Pretty soon, we were riding together. Worked like that for years, kind of like you two knuckle heads." Bobby said looking down at the dirt.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked softly.

"It was Omaha. It was my fault. And he never let it go." Bobby said sadly.

"Well, he should have." Dean said suddenly making everyone turn to him.

"You don't know what I did, Dean." Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Doesn't matter." Dean brushed off.

"What do you mean, it doesn't-" Bobby started to ask.

"I mean at the end of the day, you two are family. Life's short, and ours are shorter than most. We're gonna spend it wringing our hands? Some thing's gonna get us eventually, and when my guts get ripped out, just so you two know, we're good. Blanket apology for all the crap that anybody's done all the way around." Dean said looking at all of us.

"Some of us pulled a lot of crap, Dean." Sam said looking his brother dead in the eyes.

"Well, clean slate." Dean replied with a firm nod.

"Okay." Sam replied with a firm nod too. Bobby pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and started to pour it over the grave. We took that as our queue to walk away and give Bobby some time. We walked back to the Impala and Dean glanced at Sam nodding his head away from us. Sam nodded and started to walk off. I turned to Dean and looked at him confused.

"What's going on?" I asked as I lent against the Impala.

"We need to talk." Dean sighed leaning next to em.

"About?" I asked softly, turning to face him.

"What the herpe said, about Eve coming for you." Dean said plainly. I shook my head knowing the conversation was going to be rough. I felt my stomach turned over and I saw the worried flash through his eyes.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll let you all into a secret... Before I finish this story, I really, REALLY want to break 100 reviews! So if you guys could help me, I really would love it. So please keep reviewing this, pretty, pretty please? *Grabs Sam and he gives you the famous puppy dog look* How can you say no to Sammy?


	20. So Here We Are, We Are Alone

Hey everyone! Just want to apologise, it's shorter than normal and it's because of family stuff coupled with work ment my muse went on holiday. Been struggling to get this chapter finished. It's a mix of three ideas I had, I hope it's not too choppy for you all and you can fallow. Hope you enjoy!  
Thanks to Asya55, Sam and Dean crazy ass wench, Klandgraf2007 and Superloudean for the constant reviews!  
If you guys want to review, it really would mean alot to me...  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the original stuff... but you already knew that right? ;)

* * *

The rain continued to beat down as I just stood there looking into Dean's green eyes. The knot in my stomach grew as time passed. Dean didn't say anything, he just looked into my eyes and waited for me to speak. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. No matter how I thought about it, no words seemed right to explain, to make Dean see what was really happening.

"Are you going to say anything?" Dean asked plainly, his voice was even but I could see how pissed he was.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked pushing myself away from the Impala.

"I don't know. Something." Dean said throwing his hands in the air as he walked away from me.

"I'm sorry Dean but what can I say? Eve's coming after me. Been there, done that." I huffed pushing my damp hair out of my face. Dean turned to face me and shook his head letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Been there... yeah we were all there Megan. We all saw what happened." Dean said bitterly.

"And I felt it! I saw it all and felt every second, so don't start with me ok!" I snapped back. I could see the rage building in Dean's eyes as he stared at me. If I was a lesser person I would have broken under that intense stair, but I knew Dean too long now, and I was a stronger person. We stood there glaring into each others eyes when Bobby and Sam walked over to us.

"You guys ok?" Sam asked carefully.

"Just peachy." Dean growled still looking at me.

"I'm walking back." I huffed turning around and walking down the drive out of the cemetery. I herd Bobby yell for me to come back but I was too mad. I needed to clear my head before round two with Dean, and I knew there would be a round two.

* * *

I must have been walking twenty minutes when the Impala drove past me, I didn't even bother to acknowledge it. I just needed to cool down. I didn't think anything of the car until it pulled up a little way in front of me. I sighed as I saw Sam climbing out of the back and looking in my direction. He started to walk towards me as I continued to walk down the roadside.

"Megan, are you ok?" Sam asked as he reached me, blocking my path. He was throwing me the big puppy dog eyes but I wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, we just had a fight, it's nothing..." I sighed wiping the rain off my face.

"About Eve?" Sam asked carefully.

"About what that thing said when it was inside Bobby." I sighed again looking up at Sam.

"You know Dean's just worried, we all are." Sam said rubbing my arm softly.

"I know you guys are... just." I glanced at the car and let out a deep sigh. "Eve is my problem, not yours, I can handle it. I just need to cool down, walk this anger out." I said looking down to the ground.

"You want someone to walk with?" Sam asked and I looked back up at him. He was smiling at me.

"No dude, go chill your brother out." I said with a small smile. As if on queue Dean honked the horn. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Call if you need us." He said as we hugged.

"Of course. Now go before Dean drives off and leaves you out here with me." I sighed pulling away.

"Fine." Sam sighed and jogged back to the Impala, taking one last look at me before climbing in. I stood there and watched it pull away and let out another sigh rolling my neck. As the car pulled out of sight I started to walk again, the rain was steady now, softer but it didn't really matter, I was already soaked. As I walked along the old road I started to think about Eve.

_She is an uber bitch. But sending a worm thing, killing Gwen, Rufus, nearly killing Bobby... and I guess Samuel. But killing everyone just to send a message to me and the guys... That is just... she needs to die for once and for all. I need to find a way to kill her for good, not just send her to Purgatory. What if I did all this? What if I started this crazy monster mash thing by sending her to Purgatory in the first place? Oh god..._ I felt a chill run through me as I thought. _I hope to God above I didn't. Please say I didn't start all this... _  
I tried not to think about it for a while, forcing myself to focus on each foot step, each drop of rain, anything to keep me from thinking about Eve. But come on, when did that ever work? Of course not thinking about Eve just made me think about her more. _She wants me to come to her? But why? I mean what am I? Half a soul of a broken monster? I have nothing... except a host. Does she need my body again? No. I wont let her touch this body again! She tricked me the first time, but not again! Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me! No way. But... that thing, it said, it said she would call for me once more and if I said no she would use force. How could she force me? I...don't understand. Will she go after the boys? Will she hurt them? I've got too many questions and not enough answers. This is crazy. Now Dean knows... he's just going to keep asking questions and I have no answers._ I groaned and ran a hand over my face as I turned onto the road that led to Bobby's house. _Too many questions, not enough answers..._

* * *

I walked down the road slowly, when I herd the flutter of wings beside me. It had been a while since I herd that noise. I glanced to my left and saw Payton walking along side with me, his head down, watching the road. A leather jacket and dark blue jeans instantly starting to gather water droplets.

"Lovely weather." He muttered as I turned to him. Hie eye still fixed on the road.

"So you're talking to me now huh?" I asked turning to look forward again. The last time I saw Payton he had really lost it at me. He had gotten mad at me for not knowing what I had cost him. I didn't really understand, but I knew he was mad at me.

"Not really, I've been sent here by Castiel." Payton said plainly still looking forwards.

"Super." I huffed as we walked. We took a few steps in silence before Payton talked again.

"Megan, I..." Payton hesitated and I turned to look at him. He ran a hand through his damp blonde hair.

"Payton?" I asked as we stopped walking. He looked at me for a few minutes, his ocean blue eyes searching mine, they were swirling softly in waves. They were the calmest I had seen Payton's eyes in a really long time.

"You ever think about your soul Megan?" Payton asked seriously.

"My soul?" I asked confused.

"Well your half a soul." Payton corrected. I frowned at him a little.

"Not really... why?" I asked. Payton nodded slowly.

"Just wondering." He asked and started to walk again. I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What's going on Pay? What did Cass want? What's this shit about my soul?" I asked getting slightly worked up. I had enough of cryptic clues and questions without answers.

"I just personally think, you should think about what half a soul could do." Payton said before shrugging off my hand. "And Cass, he's worried about you. We herd about Eve calling to you."

"You herd? How?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Even the dead talk, you just gotta know how to ask." Payton explained with a simple shrug as if it was the most obvious thing to know.

"Why do you guys care about me and my little problems, isn't there a war waging up there?" I asked bitterly pointing skyward.

"Well of course there is a war. But doesn't mean we can't look out for you." Payton said plainly.

"We? I thought you said Cass was worried." I asked plainly a small sly smile crossed Payton's face.

"We, Cass, me, the collective good. We worry about you." Payton said with that same smile.

"I don't need anyone to worry about me." I huffed. Payton lost his smile and looked up to the sky.

"It wont rain for much longer." He said looking back down to me. " Soon things will change, I only pray its for the better." He added.

"Pay?" I asked confused. His whole actions were confusing me. "What-" I started to asked when he stepped closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him, placing a soft gentle kiss on my forehead.

"_It's not safe to talk to you. They're watching. Just hang in there baby girl._" Payton's voice bounced around my head as he kissed me. He stepped back and shook his head before vanishing before my eyes.

"More questions... super." I sighed shaking my head before I started to walk to back to the house.

* * *

When I got back to Bobby's the Impala was parked in the drive and as I walked through the door I herd Sam and Dean talking in the kitchen. I closed the door softly and made my way straight upstairs. I walked into the bedroom I shared with Dean and took my jacket off, hanging it on the door. I walked over to my duffel and pulled out some clean dry clothes. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair, wrapping it around my head as I pulled off my wet clothes. I was just doing the last of my buttons on my dry shirt when the door opened and Dean walked in. By the expression on his face he didn't realise I was there.

"Dean." I said plainly before the towel off my head and finishing drying my hair. Dean grunted and walked over to his duffel bag and started to look through it. I didn't say anything else, I finished drying my hair and put away my things.

"Have you seen my dad's journal?" Dean asked, his head half inside his duffel.

"Pardon?" I asked not trusting my ears that he had even talked to me. Dean pulled his head out of the bag and looked at me.

"My dad's journal, you seen it?" He asked plainly. I blinked as the words registered and nodded walking over to Dean's jacket that was hung up next to mine. I went in the inside pocket and pulled out the old journal.

"You left it here last time you were looking in it." I said softly holding it out to Dean.

"Thanks." He muttered taking the book out of my hands and scanning the pages. I nodded and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Bobby talking to Sam, as soon as the pair saw me they gave me a small smile.

"Hey girl, glad to see you made it back in one piece." Bobby said sipping on some coffee.

"You know me, I always find my way home." I joked pouring myself a cup. "So what's happening?" I asked plainly.

"We got a ghost hunt, a couple of towns over." Sam explained as I sat at the table next to him.

"Hunt, sounds good." I nodded.

"It's just something easy." Sam added as he glanced at Bobby.

"Found it!" Dean shouted as we herd him come downstairs, moments later he bounded into the kitchen the book in his hands. "Oh I mean, Megan found it for me." Dean said noticing me.

"Good, so did your daddy hunt this thing before?" Bobby asked as Dean sat next to Bobby and opened up the book.

"I thought you said it was a ghost we're hunting?" I asked Sam softly.

"We are, they're talking about something Jonny is hunting in Orlando." Sam explained. Dean pointed to something in his Dad's journal and showed Bobby.

"Here, June 13th, he hunted something that sounds similar but he was up near the Canadian boarder..." Dean sighed as he read the page. I took a sip of my coffee and watched Dean. There were times, like then, when I just couldn't wrap my head around him. I knew he was still mad at me, and we still had a talk coming, but he could switch it off to hunt, it was amazing to me. Bobby let out a grunt snapping me from my thoughts.

"I'll call the eijet, let him know what we know. Lord knows he needs all the help he can get." Bobby sighed getting up and walking over to the phones. Dean looked up at me and Sam and I turned to look into my cup.

"So when do you want to leave for the hunt?" Sam asked Dean softly.

"Umm.. whenever. It's a short drive." Dean muttered and I felt his eyes on my body. I kept looking at the cup and finally I felt his gaze drop.

"Ok, well we should get some sleep and set off early tomorrow." Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah sure Sammy..." Dean muttered. I herd Sam sigh and get up from the table. We sat in silence, the only noise coming from Bobby talking on the phone. I glanced up at Dean and he had his head buried in the book.

* * *

The next morning we set off early and reached Cherry Falls by midday. It was a nice enough town, it looked small the kinda place where everyone knew everyone. We pulled into the motel and booked a room. After setting up our things we went to the local dinner to grab some food.

"So what do we know?" Dean asked as he bit into his burger. I was sat next to Sam looking at his laptop as he ate some salad.

"Two deaths, the same family, um... Alice and April Jones. Mother and daughter, both died in the family garage... course of death , unknown at this time." I scanned the local newspaper report but nothing else really jumped out at me.

"We need to see the police records." Sam stated taking back his laptop and typing something else in. I picked at the food on my plate but I wasn't really hungry.

"Well do the family members have any living relatives?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, there is a husband. Ken Jones." Sam read from the screen.

"Ok well why don't you and Megan hit the books, I'll go talk with the husband." Dean said plainly. Sam looked up from the laptop and glanced at me then Dean.

"Wouldn't it be better if you guys go together?" Sam asked carefully.

"Why?" Dean asked chewing.

"Um... so one can search while the other talks?" Sam suggested. Dean thought about it for a second then nodded.

"OK." He nodded and swallowed his food. Sam smiled. "You come with me Sammy, throw him the puppy dog look." Dean added and Sam lost his smile.

"Dean-" Sam said plainly.

"It's cool Sam. I'll head back to the motel room and start the research." I said getting up from the table and walking out of the place. Sure Dean was still mad at me, he didn't want to work with me unless he had to. It meant the hunt was going to be really annoying.

* * *

I got back into the motel room and started to research. I checked the basics on both Alice and April and got nothing. They were just two average people, never did anything special, never went anywhere. The most exciting thing that Alice ever did was marry Ken Jones and have baby April. I looked into the police records and checked out the actual course of death. It appeared that the pair were trapped in their own car and chocked on the exhaust fumes. Now this might be tragic but nothing supernatural until you discover the pair died a week apart. The car was checked out, along with the garage and no faults were found.

"Ok, well let's check out Ken..." I sighed and typed his name into the laptop. On the surface there wasn't much more amazing about him either. He owned the local chemist, it was a family business that went back as long as the town itself. I rubbed my eyes after three hours of reading. I got up to stretch as Sam and Dean walked in, Dean looked a little creped out.

"What did you find?" Dean asked sitting at the table.

"Are, are you ok?" I asked softly and Dean looked up at me. I gave him a small smile and he nodded a little.

"That dude is creepy. He has his dead mother in the basement..." Dean shuddered. I looked at Sam confused.

"He embalmed her himself." Sam added shivering a little at the words.

"Awesome." I said sitting back down at the table feeling a little sick.

"You have no idea..." Dean joked.

"So what did you find?" Sam asked changing the topic.

"Not much..." I sighed pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Alice was a home town girl, Church ever Sunday, worked in the local chemist with her husband. Graduated high school, never did anything with her life. Alice was 17, again nothing special, had plans to move to college in the fall, um.. that's it. Just two average women." I explained.

"How about the death's, get anything from them?" Dean asked listening to me carefully.

"Um.. trapped in the family car, fumes killed them, a week apart... nothing else really. Did you guys get a look at the garage?" I asked turning to the guys.

"I did, place seemed ok. No sulphur, no signs of anything odd really." Sam admitted and I nodded slowly.

"How about the husband, anything odd there?" I asked. "I mean apart from the mother dearest in the basement..." I added shaking my head.

"The guy gives me the creeps, he is like Norman Bates creepy." Dean said getting up and grabbing a beer.

"He does seem to be a bit detached about his family dying. I've not seen anyone like that before." Sam said plainly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What you thinking?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know. I think we need to check the house out when he's not in." Sam added shaking his head slightly.

"Well a second glance at the bodies wouldn't hurt." Dean added softly, glancing at me and Sam.

"No can do." I sighed getting up and pacing the room. "As soon as the autopsy concluded it was _accidental death,_" I said using air quotes. "Mr Jones had the bodies cremated."

"Yeah that's not odd at all..." Dean said sarcastically before taking a swig of his beer.

"But does it mean he knows what really killed his family?" Sam asked and we shrugged.

"So who's going to check out the house?" I asked looking at the brothers.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam suggested and I hid a smile. Dean walked over to the table and put his bottle down. Sam stood next to me and nodded three times. Sam pulled rock, I pulled rock and Dean pulled scissors.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean pouted shaking his head. "Every time man!"

"Yeah." Sam said smugly.

"I don't wanna go to the Bates Motel alone!" Dean pouted sounding like he was three.

"I'll go with you." I said softly and Dean looked at me clearing his throat.

"Umm.. it's ok, you help Sam-" Dean said plainly.

"Enough!" Sam snapped and we both looked at him shocked. "Go with Dean." Sam said firmly.

"Sam." Dean said firmly glaring at his brother.

"No Dean! You too are fighting! I'm sick of being in the middle. Now go together, talk and check the damn place out!" Sam snapped. Both me and Dean stood there with blank faces.

"Ok moody... gee." Dean said grabbing his things.

"Yeah, you ok Sam, you look like you could use a drink." I added softly.

"Arh! Just talk to each other! I'm going to check out the chemist and the police station!" Sam said storming out, slamming the door shut behind him. I turned to Dean and a small smile crossed his lips.

"He's so easy to wind up." Dean chuckled as I rolled my eyes smiling too.

* * *

An hour later we gathered everything we needed and was pulling up outside Ken's house plot. We left the car a out of the way and made our way over to the house. The place was in the middle of it's own plot of land. The house looked nice enough, but I agreed with Dean, it had a vibe to it. Everything was a little warn and out dated.

"Ready?" Dean asked grabbing his gun.

"Sure... what's the worst?" I asked grabbing my own gun. Dean picked the lock and we walked into the house. I noticed an odd smell and looked at Dean for help.

"No idea, smelt like that before... I think something died in here awhile ago..." Dean said as he closed the door behind me.

"Ok so where do you want to start?" I asked plainly. I tried my best to ignore the vibes the place was giving off.

"I'll checked the top and work down. You start in the basement and we'll meet in the middle." Dean said with a quick grin.

"Awesome." I said rolling my eyes.

"I knew you'd think so." Dean joked before heading up the stairs. I shook my head and walked down to the door that led to the basement. I took a deep breath before opening it and walking down the stairs. I flicked the light on for the room and headed down the old wooden steps. The basement was pretty big, tables and cabinet's were all over the place. In the corner I noticed a coffin, I shuddered just looking at the thing. Carefully, as if something would jump out at me, I made my way over to the thing.

"Come on Meg, it's just a coffin, you've seen a hundred of them before." I said giving myself a pep talk. I tucked my gun down the small of my back and carefully lifted the lid. Sure enough the frail body of an elderly woman lay peacefully inside. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was wearing a long plain black dress. Inside the coffin with her was a picture frame. I figured it was her husband and decided to take a closer look. I held the coffin lid up with one hand as I reached out for the frame. I picked it up and was shocked to see what it was. Inside the photo frame was a letter.

"You were never a mother to me, all those years you stood by and let him hurt me. All the times you looked the other way to the broken arms and bruises. You never cared for me. All the men you brought around when he was gone. You thought I didn't know, but I did. I took the beatings for you and that's how you repay me. I only hope hell has saved you a special spot, you deserve it. All women deserve it. You vial harlots with your painted lips and soft skin. If I kill one, I kill a million of you abominations." I read the letter out loud and felt a chill run down my spine. _Maybe it's not something supernatural here, but something much more evil... more human..._ I thought and quickly put the letter back. I herd the floorboards squeak behind me, before I could act I felt my gun being pulled from my back and being pointed into my spine. I let out a groan.

"Put the lid down, carefully." A male voice said. I did I was told. "Now turn around harlot." The voice said and again I did as I was told. In front of me stood a man in his early fifties, his hair was going grey but his blue eyes were as sharp and as cold as ever.

"You must be Ken Jones." I said plainly.

"Shut your damn mouth!" He replied slapping my face with the butt of my gun. I felt my lip burst and licked the blood off. "I knew... I knew after April more of your kind would come. Lord has given me the power to rid the world of you people." He said. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at the guy. It wouldn't really help my situation. But the guy did admit to killing his daughter, I was betting his wife was on the line too.

"Really?" I asked balling my hands into fists. Ken glared at me, the rage that showed in his eyes was damn near inhuman. He hit me in the face again with my gun and as my head went back he hit me in the stomach.

"I told you to shut up bitch!" He growled taking a handful of my hair and driving his knee into my face. My world was spinning as I slumped onto the floor. I gasped for air as the pain shot through my body. "I guess I need to take care of you as well..." He said before slamming me in the face with my gun a couple more times.

* * *

I woke slightly dazed and confused. I blinked and looked around. It took me a few seconds to remember what happened. I was sat in the basement with only one light on. My hands were bound behind me and my legs were tied up too. I groaned as I started to search the room.

"Dean?" I called out just above a whisper. I wasn't sure if Ken had found him or what happened to him. I was terrified at what the guy might have done to Dean. Suddenly I noticed a figure move by the stairs and slowly walk over to me.

"Hey." Dean said bobbing down to my level. I noticed a nasty cut over his right eye. "Here, let me..." Dean used his bare hands to rip the duck tape around my legs.

"What happened?" I asked as Dean moved behind me and untied my hands.

"Jones came home. I think he found you first because when I came looking for you, he had tied you up in here. He caught me off guard and knocked me out." Dean explained as I got onto my feet. I was a little dizzy and started to fall. Dean grabbed me and helped me sit back down again.

"Guy's a psycho." I said shaking my head to clear the fog. "There's this letter in the coffin... he killed his wife and daughter. Called all women harlots." I rambled slightly.

"Norman Bates, told you." Dean chuckled slightly as he sat down next to me.

"How's your head?" I asked reaching out and touching the cut above his eye. He flinched slightly as I touched it.

"I've had worse, you ok?" Dean asked softly.

"Been better." I said with a small smile. "Do you know how long we've been down here?" I asked feeling a little trapped in.

"He took all the weapons, the phones and the watches." Dean sighed running a hand through his short hair. I nodded slowly wrapping my arms around me. I hated the confining spaces at the best of times, but knowing a psycho was out there made me worse. Dean must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him so that I was resting on his chest.

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it helped. I listened to Dean's heart beat slowly as I tried to remember exactly what the police report had said about the women dying. I herd Dean sigh and I moved out of his arms a little.

"Thanks." I muttered pushing some hair out of my face.

"You're welcome." Dean said with a small smile.

"You still mad at me?" I asked softly. Dean pushed himself to his feet and started to pace the room.

"I.. I wasn't mad at you before." Dean started to explain. He didn't look at me, he was looking at the floor.

"Really, cos dude, you were doing a great impression of being mad." I joked getting up on my own feet. My stomach hurt a little but it was better then before.

"I...This thing with Eve," Dean said turning to face me. "It's so damn hard."

"It's simple." I stated leaning against a post. " I'm not going to give in."

"You said that before." Dean stated harshly. I nodded slowly and looked away.

"Yeah... yeah I did." I admitted. "Right after you gave up." I said looking back at Dean. I didn't want to start another fight with Dean but he just didn't get it.

"Oh so you saying it was my fault you let her in?" Dean asked raising his voice a little.

"No Dean! But you gave up and I had nothing left to hold onto." I started to explain when Dean jumped in.

"Hold onto?" Dean butted in. "I thought! The world was ending! I had to save everyone, and that was the only way!"

"I know Dean! That's why I gave in! I wanted to be with you more than anything... and when I saw you give up..." I shook my head. "This isn't the point." I said softly trying to control my temp and the argument a little.

"Then what is?" Dean snapped at me.

"I know she's coming for me, but there is no way I am going to give in this time Dean!" I snapped back automatically.

"And you can promise it?" Dean asked storming over to me. I looked back into his eyes, the fear in them, it was unlike any fear I'd seen in his eyes before. I wanted to argue, to say anything but we both knew no one could promise it. "That's my point!" Dean added throwing his arms in the air.

"Dean-" I begged as he walked away from me. I wanted to make him understand but every time I opened my mouth I just made things worse.

"How long have you known that these dreams, that voice you hear is her?" Dean asked spinning on the spot and glaring at me. His eyes, they were such a dark green, so deep. The last time I saw Dean look at anyone with such anger was when he found out Sam was still on the demon blood. Having him look at me like that, it chilled me to the bone.

"Dean-" I said softly I couldn't take the expression on his face, it hurt to me to the core having him look at me like that.

"How long?" Dean yelled at me making me jump a little as the anger bubbled over within himself.

"A while, as long as she's been back." I admitted looking to the floor, the stair was too much, I just couldn't take it any more. His eyes, his expression, it crushed me.

"God damn it Megan!" Dean screamed and punched the wall busting his hand open. "Why the hell didn't you say something?" He asked turning to face me. I saw the blood trickle down his knuckles and onto the floor. My eyes were fixed on his hand for a few seconds, before I snapped back into the room.

"What did you want me to say huh? Oh hey Dean, I know Sam's soul been number one, but just thought you might want to know the mother of all freaking evil is calling for me again? When exactly would have been a good time to tell you Dean? When we were keeping Sam in check while we searched for his soul? Or maybe when we were dodging bullets from the Campbell's? Maybe while we sat watching Sam to wake up after you got his soul back? Or when you guys were working for Crowley? Or maybe when you were running off to Lisa? When Dean?" I screamed back, feeling the rage pour out over every word. Seeing Dean's blood, hearing the accusing tone of voice, I don't know, all that mixed in with the fear of being trapped in a small space pushed me over the edge. I was just mad at everything.

"Don't get cute with me Megan! You should have told me! I'm your husband for crying out loud!" Dean snapped pointing a finger at me.

"Even more reason not to tell you!" I snapped back feeling the rage inside me build. "You would have just worried more about me. I don't need you to worry about me!"

"I can't help it!" Dean snapped back shaking his head at me.

"I'm can handle this Dean!" I snapped. He let out a sarcastic laughed and looked at me.

"Handle this? You seriously think you are handling this?" Dean asked marching up to me.

"Yeah Dean! I am!" I said shaking my head. I refused to back down to Dean now I was mad. It was a principle of mine, never to back down once I reach boiling point.

"That is rich!" Dean snapped at me. "Tell me Megan, when was the last time you slept all night without waking up in a cold sweat, screaming? Or when was the last time you didn't hear someone calling your name?" Dean asked knowing full well the answers to the questions.

"Cute." I said sarcastically shaking my head.

"Well if that's you handling it, sister I would hate to see you out of control!" Dean snapped throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh yeah because your all with the sharing and the caring!" I snapped back pointing at Dean. "How long did it take you to tell Lisa about us?" I asked bitterly.

"That isn't the issue here Megan!" Dean snapped grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"Then just what is the issue here Dean? Is it Eve calling me? Or you scared I will give in and you'll have to kill me?" I snapped back glaring into his green eyes.

"I'm not strong enough!" Dean snapped back letting go of my arms and walking away from me.

"You're not strong enough?" I snapped shaking my head.

"I'm just not strong enough!" Dean yelled punching the wall again.

"And why does it matter how strong you are? She's after me!" I yelled marching over to him.

"You don't get it!" Dean yelled at me as he turned around, I was stood right behind him.

"Damn straight I don't get it! How the hell does your strength affect me and Eve?" I asked shaking my head. He wasn't making any sense to me at all.

"I can't!" Dean yelled looking up to the ceiling.

"Can't what? Can't help me? Can't trust me?" I asked as he looked down at me.

"Yes!" Dean snapped.

"You can't trust me?" I snapped back. That hurt, I shook my head and balled my hands into fists ready to lash out.

"No!" Dean snapped.

"Then what?" I screamed trying to understand.

"I can't help you!" Dean yelled grabbing hold of my arms. I noticed tears forming in his eyes. "I can't help you, I'm not strong enough. I can't lose you again, I can't watch you go again." He said in a softer voice. "It'll kill me to watch you die... no more Megan. I can't watch you die again."

"Dean," I said softly looking into Deans eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheeks. "I'm not going to die again. I wont give in, I've got you on my side. I'll never give in." I said wiping away his tear. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I cant lose you Megan." He whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"You wont." I whispered back.

"I'm just so scared... I never... I never want to lose you again." Dean whispered so softly.

"I'm scared too Dean, but you'll never lose me." I whispered back.

"He said, she's going ask you once then force you to join her." Dean said holding my hands to his chest. "I... don't know what to do... how to save you from her."

"Hey, come on," I said with a small smile. "There's always the panic room." I joked and Dean let out a soft chuckle.

"I guess, I do enjoy tying you up." Dean added with a small wink.

"Kinky- I like it." I joked softly. Dean opened his mouth to reply when we herd a noise from upstairs.

* * *

We listened carefully to the shuffling of feet and other bangs. There was two of us and one of him, in theory we should have been able to take Ken Jones out and get the hell out of there. In theory.

"I think he's coming down." Dean whispered to me.

"We got a plan?" I whispered back, glancing around the room for anything that could be useful.

"Yeah, we wing it." Dean whispered back with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Get behind the stairs, you trip him up, I'll get the gun out of his hands." Dean added.

"Great plan." I joked as I hide behind the stairs. Sure enough five minutes later we herd the door open and the lights turn on. I kept hidden as slowly I herd someone walk down the stairs. They stopped after the second step and I couldn't reach them.

"I'm sorry for this boy, I'm sure that harlot lead you down the wrong path, but the Lord has promised me you will be saved when you reach the promised land." Ken Jones said. It sounded like he was fixing something up.

"What the hell are you on about?" Dean asked walking to the bottom of the stairs. I herd a gun cock and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Now don't move or I'll have to shoot your leg out from under you boy." Ken said and then I herd a hiss.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked sounding slightly panicked.

"Just my own secret recipe. Don't worry son, you'll fall asleep before the Reaper comes for you." Ken said deadly serious. My eyes widened and I moved to the bottom of the stairs. There was a red canister of gas and it was pouring into the tiny room. "Harlot!" Ken yelled aiming the gun at me. Dean pushed me behind him.

"Look dude, you're going to gas us, that's enough." Dean said holding his hands up.

"You're right son... I'm so sorry she led you to hear. Rest in peace." Ken said before shooting in our direction. We both ducked and then realised he was using the time to lock the air tight door. We raced up the stairs, Dean started to kick and hit the door. I looked at the gas canister and tried to figure out a way to turn it off. I was coughing as I looked at the thing.

"Damn it!" Dean growled and started to cough. "We need to move back down there." Dean said taking my hand and leading me back to the basement floor.

"We need to get out." I coughed as we sat on the floor.

"Did you see a way to stop it?" Dean asked taking off his shirt and ripping off the sleeves.

"No," I coughed. "There's a hole in the canister, it's just going to leak out all the gas until we die." I coughed more. My chest was starting to get tight. Dean nodded and passed me part of his shirt.

"Put it over your mouth." Dean instructed as he covered his own mouth and nose. I copied him and looked around the room for anything that could help.

"Least we don't have to worry about Eve!" I joked as we sat on the floor.

"Cass! Cass can you hear us?" Dean yelled to the ceiling.

"Dude isn't in right now." I coughed and felt my chest tighten more. I felt slightly dizzy.

"Megan? Are you ok?" Dean asked shaking me slightly.

"Not... really." I wheezed out.

"You're really pale, come on, lay down, it might help." Dean said laying me on the ground. I coughed more and clutched my chest. I watched as Dean started to cough too.

"This is lame." I coughed out.

"Why?" Dean asked as his eyes smiled at me.

"I don't wanna die in a basement." I joked. Dean nodded and brushed my hair.

"I'm going to try the door once more, just hang in there ok?" Dean said squeezing my hand. I nodded slowly feeling sick to my stomach. I watched as Dean disappeared up to the stairs. I herd him bang against the door and yell something but the noise all became a buzz in my ears.

"Dean!" I yelled before starting a massive coughing fit. I sat up and doubled over as each draw of air burned my lungs and my stomach felt like it was going to be coughed out of my mouth. Black spots appeared in front of my watering eyes as I did the only thing I could do and cough more. I really hadn't expected to die at the hands of a human psycho, and definitely not in a basement in the middle of freaking no where. As the black spots took over my vision I felt my world spin out of control.

* * *

The soft sound of a constant beep woke me from my dreams. I blinked and looked around the room realising I was in a hospital bed. I smirked as my vision came into focus. Sam was laid awkwardly in a chair, his feet resting on the bottom of my bed and Dean was the other side of my bed, curled up in the chair, his feet hanging over one of the arms. _My family..._ I thought smiling at the sleeping pair. I sat myself up slowly and smirked as Sam stirred slightly in his sleep.

"Aren't they adorable?" A nurse asked softly as she walked into the room and saw me awake.

"Yeah." I wheezed out and it stung. The nurse passed me a cup of water and I took a small sip. "Thank you."

"No worries honey, they've been here since they brought you in. He," The nurse said pointing to Dean. "Wouldn't get treated until he knew you were going to be ok."

"He's stubborn like that." I said with a small smile watching Dean sleep.

"Well the doctor will be in later to check on you, if you need anything, just use the buzzer." The nurse said with a small smile before walking off.

_Eve, you think you can take me away from my family, I think your dreaming sweetheart. No way in hell you'll make me join with you. Not with the boys by my side._ I thought and then coughed a little, I reached for the water when Dean's eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist.

"Megan? You're awake?" Dean said sounding surprised as he realised he had hold of my wrist. I coughed a little more and he passed me the cup of water from behind him.

"Thanks." I said softly taking a sip of the ice cold water.

"You been awake long?" Dean asked as Sam woke up. He blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes before smiling at me.

"Hey you're up." Sam said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked looking from Sam to Dean.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked taking his hand in mine.

"Passing out after you went to bang on the door again." I said plainly playing with the plastic cup in my hands.

"Well, um Sam showed up just as I was about to pass out. Dragged me out, then got you." Dean said looking at his baby brother.

"Thanks Sammy." I said with a warm smile.

"No worries." Sam replied with the same warm smile.

"How did you know to get us?" I asked confused.

"I took a second glance at the autopsies. There were high level of chemicals, that normally wouldn't mean anything, but in the combination found, it was a killer." Sam explained and I nodded slowly.

"Smart." I joked.

"Deadly, that bastard nearly got away with killing us." Dean said shaking his head.

"But he didn't." I said softly. Dean looked at me and smiled.

"Right." He said holding my hand.

"I um I'm going to go for coffee, you want one Dean?" Sam asked getting out of the chair and stretching.

"Please, and a doughnut if there is any, or skittles, or chips, or-" Dean started to reel off a list.

"I get it Dean, food." Sam laughed at the same time as me. He rolled his eyes at his brother before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "I'm glad you're ok." He added giving me a small hug.

"Me too, thanks for saving me." I replied as we pulled out of the hug.

"Or M&M's, oh oh if they have peanut M&M's get them!" Dean yelled after Sam as he walked out of my hospital room. I laughed shaking my head as Dean turned back round to face me. "What? I like them!"

"I know." I laughed.

"I thought for a second back there, that was it." Dean said softly looking at my hand. He rubbed his hand over mine mindlessly.

"Yeah well it wasn't." I said and tugged on my hand a little. Dean looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"No it wasn't." He replied kissing my hand softly.

"So are we ok now?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry things got crazy between us." Dean apologised.

"Yeah well it happens." I shrugged.

"We need to find a way to stop Eve once and for all." Dean said firmly.

"Agreed." I said looking straight into his green eyes. "We need to hit the books again, call the angels, ask anyone who might know."

"Once we get out of here." Dean said with a nod. I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me as the weight of living in fear of Eve eased slightly.

"Yeah..." I yawned.

"You cute when your sleepy." Dean joked kissing my forehead as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Shut up." I muttered as I fell into a peacefully sleep.

* * *

Please review! I'm on 81 reviews and I really wanna hit 100, please take the time, thanks. Peace-Out!


	21. My Heart Will Go On

Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter! I just firstly want to say thanks to : Asya55, Superloudean, and Geminixoxo for the reviews! You guys are helping me reach my goal of a hundred reviews so you know, THANK YOU! *hugs*  
Ok a second little note and something to bare in mind for the next couple of chapters... there is family stuff going on at home, that with the hours I'm work, it means I might not get to update as much as I like. Please just be patient with me, I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY, it just might take a while to keep up with it. Thanks.  
*Disclaimer* I only own the orginal characters and events, the rest belong to The CW for now...

* * *

I'd been out of the hospital a week and finally back to good health. The same couldn't be said for Bobby. After loosing Rufus he worked near enough twenty four seven on hunting Eve. I couldn't blame him, but then again I knew it wasn't good for him to work so hard. I was sat in the den with Bobby. He was sat at his desk flicking through books while drinking, I was sat in the chair flicking through a book while keeping my eye on him. The boys walked in and lent on the door frame watching Bobby.

"Say something." Sam whispered to Dean.

"No. You." Dean whispered back.

"No. You." Sam whispered back. I looked up at the pair as Dean held his hand out to do rock, paper, scissors. I rolled my eyes at the pair as they drew. Dean picked scissors and Sam picked paper. I smirked as Sam looked shocked and Dean grinned to himself.

"Uh..." Sam said glancing at me. I looked back at my book waiting for the fall out from Bobby.

"You two just gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom, or you gonna pitch in? This so-called Eve, mother of whatever, ain't gonna yank herself. And you can't expect me and Megan to do all the leg work. What's wrong with you two?" Bobby asked sounding grumpy from behind his desk. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"Bobby, you haven't slept in days." Dean said pushing himself off the wall.

"I sleep. What are you, my wife now?" Bobby asked looking up at all three of us.

"I'm just saying that, you know, taking five might be a good thing." Dean said nervously.

"For whom?" Bobby grunted. Dean looked at Sam for help.

"Look, Bobby, it was - it was tough for all of us, seeing Rufus go like that." Sam said carefully.

"You think this- This ain't about Rufus." Bobby grunted shaking his head.

"Bobby, he wasn't just a poker buddy." Dean said clapping his hands together.

"You know when I knew Rufus was done for? The day I met him. The only question was, who first - him or me? Now, you want to stand there and therapise, or you want to get me some coffee?" Bobby grunted out looking at the guys. Sam and Dean just exchanged a look. I got up and walked past the pair and into the kitchen. "Make it Irish!" I herd Bobby call. I grabbed a cup and herd Sam and Dean walk into the room.

"Well, he's doing fantastic." Dean said sarcastically as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, this isn't about Rufus at all." Sam added sarcastically.

"Yeah and you two are really helping." I muttered.

"Well, what do you want to do? I mean, we can't just sit here and watch him poop out his liver." Dean asked looking at me and Sam.

"Well, we could get him out of the house. There's a job." Sam said as he lent on the counter by my side.

"Really? What've you got?" Dean asked Sam. Sam looked back to the den nervously before pulling a newspaper clipping from his coat pocket and showing us.

"Look. Chester, Pennsylvania. Three people got kicked off in the last week, all freaky. Last guy got karate-chopped by his garage door. And these are all blood relatives." Sam explained passing me the newspaper clipping. I scanned it as Dean read over my shoulder.

"What are you thinking, family curse?" Dean asked looking back at Sam. I passed him the clipping back and tapped the cup thinking.

"Could be." Sam said slipping the paper back into his pocket.

"Hey, grumpy!" Dean yelled and turned around just as Bobby appear right behind Dean. It made Dean jump a little and I had to hide the smirk. "You, uh?"

"I don't want to do crap. Leave me alone. Just, get out of my house, both of you. You're driving me nuts." Bobby muttered taking the cup off of me and pushing us out of the way.

"Bobby." Dean said softly.

"Now! For the love of Pete." Bobby muttered. "And take her with you." Bobby said glancing at me as I opened my mouth. Dean and Sam looked at me as I sighed running a hand through my hair.

* * *

We walked to the car, Dean's baby the black Mustang with orange stripes and we piled in. I sat in the back slumped into the seat, folding my arms over my chest.

"You know, maybe we should wait 'til she gets back." Sam suggested looking from me to Dean.

"He doesn't want to be baby sat Sam, he made it pretty clear." I huffed.

"Plus dude, she just called from the road, said she'd be here in two shakes. You really want to sit around and smell him stew in his juices?" Dean asked glancing at me then Sam.

"But what if he does something stupid?" I asked plainly. Dean looked at me and gave me one of his obnoxious grins.

"Trust me sweetheart, he wont do anything stupid, she'll kill him if he tried." Dean replied before looking at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Drive." Sam said looking forward. I relaxed into the back seat and sighed. I didn't like the idea of leaving Bobby, the man had sold his soul for the boys, I was just scared he'd do something just as stupid to get a one up on Eve. Dean started the car and we drove off.

* * *

I was sat in the back with my eyes closed and my MP3 player blearing music out. I was just trying to pass the time in the back of the car without having to listen to Dean's horrible mullet rock. I was happy listening to Breaking Benjamin when someone shook my shoulder making me jump and reach for my knife.

"Whoa, easy there tiger!" Dean laughed nervously as I opened my eyes. I just glared at him, leaving my hand on my knife a few seconds before getting out of the car. We were parked on a normal looking street, I could see the house a couple of houses up had police tape around it. It didn't take a genius to figure out where we were. Sam was already walking over to the place as Dean locked the car.

"You know, one of these times I am just going to end up trying to stab you." I huffed as Dean passed me two flash lights.

"Well at least it will give me a chance to wrestle with you." Dean replied with a quick wink. I rolled my eyes and let out a small groan.

"Never. Going. To. Happen." I stated as I noticed Sam unlock the garage.

"You can only say no so many times Megan, one day, you'll realise you want a piece of all this." Dean said winking at me again as he motioned to his body. We walked into the garage and I passed Sam a flash light.

"Sam, tell you Neanderthal brother that if he keeps hitting on me, I will hurt him." I stated dryly before walking off to search the place.

"Dean, leave Megan alone." Sam stated shaking his head.

"When she realises her true feeling about me I will." Dean joked as we all started to search the garage.

"In your dreams Winchester!" I joked back as I searched a couple of boxes.

"Every night baby!" Dean joked back.

"Ok enough! Before I get any more mental images I don't need. Let's, let's just focus on the case ok?" Sam spoke up and I sniggered as Dean laughed. We searched the place a few minutes when Dean spoke up.

"Not a bleep on the EMF meter." Dean stated and we all re-grouped.

"No vengeful spirit." I stated.

"So what is it?" Sam asked as we looked around.

"Curse? Hex?" I suggested as Sam found a gold looking thread on the floor.

"Huh." Sam stated shining his torch on the gold thread.

"What-cha got? What is that, Christmas tinsel?" Dean asked as we all looked at it.

"I don't know." Sam stated. He picked up a near by plant pot and rubbed the thread against it, it left a gold streak.

"Well I'll be damned." I stated.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked clueless looking from me to Sam.

"It's gold." Sam stated.

"You mean, like, gold gold?" Dean asked as his eyes widened a little.

"Why would a handyman have gold just lying around in his garage?" Sam asked looking at the pair of us.

"I don't know. There is definitely a skeleton in this family's closet. I mean, accidents don't just happen accidentally." Dean said and we both gave Dean a look of 'what?'. Dean rolled his eyes at us. "You know what I mean."

"All right. How about we'll go check family records, you go with next of kin?" Sam suggested.

"What about me and Megan go check out next of kin?" Dean said looking at me.

"Why? I'm better at research." I stated folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, but Sammy can research and you can throw your feminine wilds at anyone who gives us a hard time." Dean stated.

"Feminine wilds?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah." Dean said plainly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

* * *

Somehow Dean convinced me to go with him to see the next of kin. He was some lawyer, a real shark by all accounts. We had to wait an hour to see the guy, only to have him talk on the phone for another twenty minutes before actually talking to us. The guy came off as a real douche bag.

"On the courthouse steps - for the deposition. No, I told you, 3:00 p.m. No, my usual fees. I got to go, Ma." Russo hung up the phone and turned to us. He eyed me up twice, licking his lips subconsciously as his eyes raked over my legs. Dean had forced me to wear a short skirt, to 'loosen up the closed mouths' if the family didn't want to share. Dean's words. He turned to Dean and didn't look as impressed. "I'm sorry, uh, what department?" Russo asked Dean.

"Genealogy. We are from the university. We're doing a study on local families, and, well, the Russo's are -" Dean stated.

"Yeah, well, you know what? I got to tell you, I am extremely busy right now, so-" Russo said sounding pretty duchy.

"We understand Mr Russo, but please, could you spare two minutes?" I asked leaning forward slightly showing off my cleavage a little. Russo nodded looking down my top rather then in my eyes

"I'm sure you've had a rough week. I, uh, read about the recent tragedies. Your cousins, right?" Dean asked snapping Russo from his dirty thoughts. He blinked and looked back at Dean.

"Yeah. It's a shame. But I'm not that close with my family, so, uh," Russo said quickly before letting out a heavy sigh. "Is this gonna take long?"

"No. Five minutes. Five minutes. Uh, can you - can you tell me anything, uh, noteworthy about the Russo's?" Dean asked with a quick smile.

"Noteworthy? No. I mean, not exactly - average, you know, big, from Italy." Russo sighed.

"I see. Uh, was anyone ever killed or maimed in a war or, you know, some other violent thing?" Dean asked and Russo's face dropped.

"What do you mean?" Russo scoffed.

"Like something so dark that it would sully future generations." Dean asked with a straight face. I glared at Dean and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh... No." Russo said confused and looked at me.

"Good. Good stuff. Anyone own a slave?" Dean asked before I could speak.

"What?" Russo asked shocked.

"Routine question Mr Russo." I added giving him a warm smile. Russo half smiled back with a small nod.

"Any ties to the Nazi Party?" Dean asked and I wanted to hit him.

"Excuse me?" Russo choked out.

"Did grandma ever piss off a gypsy?" Dean asked.

"Okay, you know what?" Russo said standing up. "I don't know what kind of study you're doing, but it's over. Right now. So if you don't mind-"

"Okay, I-I'll just cut to the chase here." Dean said as we both stood up. "Um, your life is in danger."

"What? What is that, a threat? Are you threatening me?" Russo asked with wide eyes as he glanced at me. I gave him a nervous smile.

"No, no, no. No, no. I'm not threatening you. I'm just simply saying that if you don't watch your back, you're gonna die." Dean stated plainly.

"Get the hell out of my office!" Russo yelled at us.

"Okay." Dean said holding up his hands as we left.

"Now!" Russo yelled at us again. We walked out of the building and I hit Dean hard on the arm.

"Ow!" Dean said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Could you be any less subtle? Really?" I huffed shaking my head.

"What did I do?" Dean asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Ties to the Nazi Party? Grandma piss off a gypsy? Dude!" I stated shaking my head and started to walk off.

"Wait up! Hey O'Connor wait up!" Dean said catching up to me.

"You suck. If he had information he's not going to tell us now." I stated as we walked to the car. "You better hope Sam found something." I huffed leaning against the Mustang.

"Fine. I'll call him." Dean said standing in front of me and pulling out his cell phone.

"_Hey_." Sam said as Dean put him on speaker.

"Sam." Dean replied.

"_Find anything?_" Sam asked. Dean looked up at me and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Uh, one ass-hat in a shiny suit. You?" Dean asked giving me a quick grin.

"_Not much. Great grandparents born in Calabria. Emigrated 1912. Been here ever since._" Sam stated sighing.

"What, no severed horse head?" Dean joked and I smirked a little. Dean noticed and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him again.

"_Ha. Four generations of picket fence._" Sam stated.

"If these people are the Walton's, then why the hell are they dying?" Dean asked looking at me. I shrugged as Dean sighed. "Alright Sammy, see you soon."

"_Bye_." Sam said hanging up.

"You look smoking hot, by the way." Dean said as his eyes went to my cleavage.

"Those eyes better be looking back into mine by the count of three Winchester." I threatened. "One... two..." Dean lent right into me and whispered into my ear.

"You're even hotter when you threaten someone." He whispered. I pushed him back and refrained from punching him.

"Douche." I muttered climbing into the Mustang.

* * *

We got back to the motel and I went to my room to change. I grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. I was down to my underwear when someone knocked on my door.

"Two seconds!" I yelled pulling my jeans on. I herd the lock rattle and then the door open. I grabbed my gun, and walked out of my bathroom aiming it.

"Whoa!" Dean yelled throwing his hands in the air. Then he noticed I was in a bra and jeans. That famous school boy grin passed his lips as he eyed me up and down.

"I should just shoot you for looking at me like that Dean." I huffed lowering my gun.

"Maybe I should pick your lock more often." Dean joked as his eyes still roamed my body.

"Seriously, stop checking me out, it's creepy." I huffed before turning to walk back into the bathroom.

"I can't help how hot you are." Dean said plainly and I sighed dropping my head. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Do you have to keep doing this?" I asked putting one hand on my hip.

"What?" Dean asked walking over to me.

"Flirting." I said as he stopped inches away from me. I looked into his green eyes and saw a flash of sadness pass through them.

"You know how I feel about you." Dean said putting his hands on my arms. My heart started to race at his touch.

"Dean-" I said softly.

"I love you Megan." Dean said looking straight into my eyes.

"Don't. Come on," I shrugged off his hands. "We... we both agreed. Neither of us wanted the future we saw. We agreed to stay professional." I added taking a step back.

"You agreed." Dean stated. I nodded a little.

"But you went with Lisa." I added.

"Because you left me and my brother had died Megan. I needed someone... I needed you. But you still refused to... to even look at me after Sam." Dean stated, I could hear the pain in his voice and it killed me. But I saw the future and I wanted to make sure it never,never, had a chance of coming true.

"Look, you didn't come in here for this. So what was so damn important you had to pick my lock?" I asked plainly.

"Sam said he herd someone else died in a weird way. He wants us to check it out." Dean stated plainly.

"Fine, give me two minutes to grab my top, and a jacket and I'll meet you at the Mustang." I stated. Dean just nodded and walked over to the door. He paused and turned back to me.

"I always liked the purple." Dean said with a quick grin before walking out of the door. It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking about my bra. I let a small chuckle before getting my clothes.

* * *

I got changed and met the guys in the Mustang. Dean acted like we hadn't talk in my motel room and I was happy with that. On the way to the office Sam explained to me that this woman had managed to get strangled by her own scarf getting caught in the copier machine after she split water on it. I glanced at the initial police report and agreed that it could be our thing. We reached the office and broke in round the back. We all pulled out our flash lights and started to look around the place. It looked like some travel agents, a kinds rubbish travel agent, but still. Dean picked up the victims day planner as I logged onto her computer and hacked in checking out her list of clients.

"Anne Witting. You sure she's not a Russo, a second cousin twice removed or something?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"No, I checked the records twice. She's not related." Sam replied as he looked through a filing cabinet.

"Well, if this isn't a family curse, then what the hell is it?" Dean asked both of us.

"You got me. I got nothing." Sam sighed as he moved onto the next cabinet. Dean walked over to me and nodded to the computer.

"Did she have any contact with the victims?"He asked leaning on the desk.

"Not that I can see. Mm... nope, nothing. So we have-" I said looking at the screen.

"Hold on." Dean cut me off, picking something up off the floor. "Not nothing." Dean said holding up another piece of the gold thread.

* * *

We double checked the place, just to make sure we hadn't missed anything before heading back to the motel. I was sat at the table with Sam as we searched for stuff on the internet that might be linked to the gold thread we found at all the victims places. Dean was on the phone to Ellen and Bobby, sat on one of the beds.

"So, we found another piece of this, I don't know, shiny string." Dean said holding the thread up and twirling it.

"_Oh, I was afraid of that._" Ellen said over the phone.

"Why? What's up?" Dean asked.

"_Oh, these so-called accidents - we're seeing 'em nationwide. About 75 so far. I got Jo and her crew working on a cluster in California._" Ellen explained.

"_Hey. Hey. Hey."_ We herd Bobby whine.

"Blood relatives?" Dean asked glancing at us.

"_Some yeah, some no. She's got about what you do - pile of bodies and a whole bunch of gold thread_." Ellen replied.

"So what's it mean?" Dean asked.

"_I don't know. I got Bobby working on it right now._" Ellen explained.

"How's he doing, by the way?" Dean asked getting up and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"_Oh, don't worry. I'm kicking his ass back to health and happiness._" Ellen joked.

"_Who asked you to? To hell with you_." Bobby grumbled.

"I heard that." Dean said plainly.

"_He'll be okay._" Ellen sighed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly.

"_Aww, honey, you're sweet. You know me. I just worry about you boys and Megan._" Ellen replied and I smiled a little.

"Yeah, well. All right, so, all these corpses, anything relate 'em?" Dean asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"_Well, actually, I did dig up one thing. I just don't know what to make of it._" Ellen replied.

"Hit me." Dean said.

"_Well, it's a weird one, and it was buried pretty deep, but Bobby and me were combing through the family trees on all the victims, and we started seeing, well, the families all came over to America the same year._" Ellen stated.

"Hmm." Dean said glancing over at me and Sam.

"_Yeah. 1912. But here's the real weird part. They all came over on the same boat_." Ellen explained.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"_Yep_." Ellen said.

"All right, so what's so special about the boat?" Dean asked confused.

"_Nothing. It was a boat. It did what boats do_." Ellen explained.

"What was it called?" Dean asked.

"_The Titanic. Did you ever hear of it?_" Ellen asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"_Yeah, me either. I'll keep digging._" Ellen sighed.

" All right." Dean replied before hanging up. "Does the name Titanic ring a bell?" Dean asked us.

"Titanic? No." Sam said and started to type away. "The RMS Titanic was the largest passenger steamship in the world when it made its maiden voyage across the North Atlantic in 1912."

"Oh yeah... now I remember it." I said and the boys looked at me.

"Ok whys it so special?" Dean asked me.

"I dunno, but my great grandfather, he worked the docks in Ireland, he helped build it. He got the chance to be on the first voyage but choice to stay in Ireland." I said with a shrug.

"I thought all your family was hunters?" Dean asked from the bed.

"Yeah but they needed money too." I said. "Not everyone scam's people." I added. Dean was about to argue when Sam spoke up.

"Back to the boat." Sam stated.

"So what's the big friggin' deal? It's a ship. It sailed." Dean stated. Sam scrolled down the web page a little more.

"Yeah, I don't know. Um... Oh, looks like there was a close call. Ship almost hit an iceberg." Sam stated.

"Almost? So?" Dean asked.

"So, uh, looks like the first mate spotted it just in time." Sam read.

"Good for him. There anything else?" Dean asked plainly.

"Wait a second." Sam said still reading.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Uh, this first mate. Mr I.P. Freeley." Sam said and I smiled.

"Well, that's not suspicious. You got a picture of old Freeley?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam said looking at the picture. I moved a little and saw the picture.

"Cute." I said sarcastically.

"Let's see." Dean said getting up from the bed and walking over as Sam showed him the picture. "Balthazar." Dean stated.

* * *

We decided to summon Balthazar and have a nice little chat with him. We moved the table into the centre of the room. Dean put the bowl on the table and set up the spell while Sam drew the curtains on and I drew the chalk symbols onto the table. Dean dropped a match into the bowl. The lights flickered and all three of us turned around to see Balthazar stood behind us.

"Boys, boys, boys,and of course, the lovely Megan. Whatever can I do for you?" Balthazar said looking from the guys to me. He checked me out and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to talk." Dean stated firmly and Balthazar turned his attention back to Dean.

"Oh, you seem upset, Dean." Balthazar said sounding confused.

"The hell with the boat, Balthazar?" Dean asked sounding pissed.

"What boat?" Balthazar asked confused.

"The Titanic." Sam stated.

"Oh. Ja. The Titanic. Yes, well, uh, it was meant to sink, and I saved it." Balthazar said as if it was nothing. Like it was something people did everyday. We all looked at Balthazar gob smacked.

"What?" Sam choked out.

"Well it was meant to bash into this iceberg thing and plunge into the briny deep with all this hoopla, and I saved it. Anything else I can answer for you?" Balthazar explained plainly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Why what beautiful?" Balthazar asked me.

"Why did you un-sink the ship?" Dean asked sounding like he was getting annoyed with Balthazar.

"Oh, because I hated the movie." Balthazar said shaking his head.

"What movie?" Dean asked plainly.

"Exactly." Balthazar laughed.

"Wait, so you saved a cruise liner because-" Sam asked when Balthazar cut him off.

"Because that God-awful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself." Balthazar said laughing a little to himself. I looked at the guys and they shrugged.

"Who's Celine Dion?" Sam asked Balthazar.

"Oh, she's a destitute lounge singer somewhere in Quebec, and let's keep it that way, please." Balthazar laughed. Dean shook his head.

"Okay, I didn't think that was possible. I thought you couldn't change history." I said plainly.

"Oh, haven't you noticed? There's no more rules, children." Balthazar smirked.

"Wow. The nerve on you. So you just, what, un-sunk a giant boat?" Sam scoffed.

"Oh come on. I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing." Balthazar sighed looking at all three of us.

"Yeah, but now those people and their kids and their kids' kids, they must have interacted with - with so many other people, changed so much crap. You totally Butterfly-Effected history!" Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

"Dude. Dude. Rule one, no Kutcher references." Dean sighed.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, there's still an Ashton Kutcher. And you still averted the Apocalypse, and there are still Archangels. It's just the small details that are different, like you two aren't married." Balthazar said pointing to me and Dean. I just turned to Dean with a blank expression.

"Me? Married?" Dean asked shocked.

"Married? To him?" I added just as shocked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter, just like you don't drive an Impala." Balthazar added ad we all looked at each other confused again. "Yes, yes. _What's an Impala?_ Trust me, it's not important. And, of course, Ellen and Jo are alive." Balthazar said as he walked over to the counter and picked up a bottle pouring himself a drink. That was the biggest thing that threw us.

"Ellen and Jo? What?" Dean asked, fresh waves of shock setting in. I glanced at Dean and saw the flash of utter panic cross his face. I knew how close he was with Jo and hell Ellen, she really had been a god send to us. I couldn't begin to imagine what the guys would have been like without the pair around.

"Yes, they're supposed to be dead. You see, I save a boat, one thing leads to another, which leads to another thousand things, and yada, yada, yada. To cut a long story short, they don't die in a massive explosion." Balthazar said deadpan before drinking. "Mm. Anyway, let's agree I did a good thing. One less Billy Zane movie and I saved two of your closest friends." Balthazar smirked at us.

"But now somebody is killing the descendants of the survivors." Sam stated still in shock.

"And?" Balthazar asked plainly.

"And? And that's maybe like 50,000 people!" I said shaking my head.

"And?" Balthazar asked plainly.

"And we need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who's after 'em." Dean stated snapping out of his shock.

"Oh, uh, sorry, uh. You have me confused with the other angel - you know, the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you." Balthazar said looking at Dean. "I... don't care." He added taking another sip of his drink. "Goodbye, guys." He added before vanishing.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait. Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at the space where Balthazar was stood.

* * *

We weren't sure what to do so we decided to call Bobby and fill him in with the details Balthazar had given us. We weren't too sure about telling him about Jo and Ellen, he had just lost Rufus, I hated to think what he would have been like if he lost Ellen too. It would just destroy him. The boys sat on one bed while I sat opposite them on the other bed with my legs crossed under me. Dean put the phone on speaker so we could all join in.

"_So, Balthazar un-sank a boat, and now we got a boatload of people who should never have been born._" Bobby stated after we explained it.

"Yeah. Like 50,000." Sam sighed.

"_Makes sense._" Bobby stated with a grunt.

"How does any of this make sense?" I asked confused.

"_Because I got an idea who we're up against._" Bobby stated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"_Fate_." Bobby said plainly.

"You mean...?" Dean asked confused.

"_I mean Fate, like the Fates. Or one of 'em, at least_." Bobby stated.

"You mean like Greek mythology? Like the sisters?" Sam asked.

"Like Lahkesis, Atropos and Clotho?" I added and Sam nodded at me knowingly.

"_Bingo_." Bobby grunted out.

"Nerds." Dean said looking from Sam to me. We both gave Dean a look and I rolled my eyes.

"_These ladies are responsible for how you go down, literally. So if you get creamed by a garage door or crunched by a copy machine, they're the ones who hammer out the details of how you die. Spin out your fate on a piece of pure gold._" Bobby said sounding like he was reading from a book or something.

"Gold thread." Sam said looking at us.

"_And then one of 'em writes it all down in her Day Runner of Death. It's high-level stuff. Anyway - fits. Now we know what Balthazar did. It seems to me that maybe Fate is just trying to clean up the mess_." Bobby suggested.

"So, how do we stop it?" Sam asked.

"_How do we stop Fate? Good question_." Bobby stated.

"Well, there's got to be a way." Dean said firmly.

"_Or there ain't. I mean, this is Fate we're talking about here. You know, the easiest way would be to get that angel to re-sink the boat._" Bobby suggested and we all looked at each other nervously.

"No. No way. Forget it." Dean said quickly.

"_Big difference between dying awful and never being born, Dean._" Bobby said plainly.

"We are not sinking the boat, Bobby. Okay? Don't even think about it." Dean said quickly.

"_Well, okay. What's got your panties in a clench?_" Bobby asked confused.

"Nothing." Dean lied.

"_Try that again?_" Bobby stated.

"Way to go Dean." I muttered as he sighed running a hand over his face.

"It - Look, it - it - it doesn't even really matter, but..." Dean stammered.

"_But_?" Bobby asked.

"Apparently, a crap load of dominoes get tipped over if the Titanic goes down. And, uh, bottom line - Ellen and Jo die." Dean stated then looked over at me. I knew he didn't mean to tell Bobby but I still wished he hadn't. I nodded slowly as Dean shook his head. Sam sighed softly as there was a long paused from Bobby. I hated to think what he thought about hearing his wife might die if we stopped the Fates.

"_Okay, you three. Listen up. You make sure... Keep those angels from sinking that boat. Do you understand me?_" Bobby said firmly.

"Yeah." "Yes." "Yes sir." We said all at the same time. There was no question, we were going to do whatever it took no make sure the Titanic never sunk.

"Yeah, Bobby, of course." Sam added again as Bobby hung up on us. I let out a big sigh rolling my head on my shoulders.

"Oh, he's bad enough with her. Think how he'd be if she was gone." Dean said looking from Sam to me.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "So, what do we do? I mean, how do we save 50,000 people?" Sam asked looking from Dean to me. I shrugged.

"I got no freaking clue." Dean added rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. We don't even know who they are." I added softly.

"Well, we know one." Dean said pointing to the pamphlet he picked up from Russo's office.

* * *

We made a plan to fallow Russo the next day and see if he got killed. It wasn't a great plan, but it was all we could think to do. So I left to hit the hey for the night. I just walked into my room when there was a knock on my door. I turned around and opened it a little. Dean was stood there.

"Did I miss something?" I asked leaning on the door.

"No, I just... can we talk?" Dean asked softly.

"It's late and we gotta fallow the douche bag around all day, can it wait?" I asked feeling sleepy.

"I just want to talk, wont take long." Dean said throwing me the puppy dog look.

"Fine." I sighed stepping to the side so that Dean could walk into the room. I closed the door after to him and watched as he sat at the table. "You wanted to talk?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah." Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just with what Balthazar said..." Dean sighed and looked over at me.

"Dean, we aren't going to let them sink the ship. I promise, Jo and Ellen, we wont let them take them away from us without a fight." I said reassuringly. Dean let out a small chuckle before shaking his head.

"I wasn't talking about Jo and Ellen Megan." Dean said plainly.

"Oh..." I said realising what he wanted to talk about. I shifted slight on the bed and pulled my legs under me.

"Yeah oh." Dean smirked at me.

"So what? This is the reality we live in Dean, not the one where we, we, um you know..." I said stumbling over my words.

"Marry me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that." I answered. Dean got up from his chair and walked over to me, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had gotten married?" Dean asked.

"No." I lied out and out.

"Really?" Dean asked looking into my eyes.

"Really." I said getting up from the bed.

"You're lying." Dean said standing up right behind me. I could feel his breathe on my neck.

"Yeah well sue me." I muttered and felt Dean put his hands on my shoulders.

"Megan." Dean said turning me around slowly.

"Dean. This isn't happening." I said taking a step back from him. I couldn't look him in the eyes though. "I... I can't... you can't. Getting married is the stupidest idea you have ever had, there is no point. I wont-"

"Megan, please-" Dean said taking a step closer to me.

"Just get out Dean. I... I can't deal with this right now. Just, just leave me alone, please..." I begged looking at his shoes.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Dean asked sounding annoyed.

"You're safer that way! Just get out! Now!" I shouted. A silence fell on the room and Dean walked out. I fallowed him to the door locking it before hitting my head against it. I turned around and slid down the door as tears started to form in my eyes. "I can't let you get close when she's still after me... I need to keep you safe... why can't you see it?" I asked myself as I curled up at the foot of the door and sobbed into my arms.

* * *

In the morning we all climbed into the Mustang and started to stake out Russo. Thankfully Dean acted like we hadn't talked and we all talked about Fate and any way we could stop them. We didn't have any solid idea how to stop fate without sinking the boat. It was a troubling idea. Dean spotted Russo leaving his office.

"That's him. Let's go." Dean stated nodding to Russo. We climbed out of the Mustang and crossed the road as Russo pulled out his phone and talked to someone. We started to fallow him down the street.

"Hello. Yeah. What?" Russo said down the phone.

"Mr. Russo!" Dean yelled as we fallowed him.

"I don't care. Send him a fruitcake." Russo continued down his phone.

"Shawn!" Dean yelled again.

"Who's the judge?" Russo asked down the phone.

"Russo!" I yelled, the guy wasn't listening to us.

"All right, send him a nice bottle of champagne. But nothing more than 30-" Russo continued.

"Shawn!" Dean yelled again.

"Ah, no. 20 bucks. Believe me, this guy - he owes me." Russo chuckled.

"Russo, stop!" Dean yelled as we got closer to him. Russo stopped and turned to face us.

"Look out!" I yelled as I noticed a van coming down a side street, it looked like the the driver hadn't noticed Russo. Dean grabbed Russo pulling him out of the way just in time, dropping him to the floor. Sam helped Russo up as I grabbed his phone. People around us were shocked and worried.

"Get off of me." Russo snapped to Sam, before turning to Dean. "And you - I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?"

"Look, we're just trying to help you out, okay?" Dean snapped.

"Help me? You almost killed me, you lunatic. Give me that." Russo snapped snatching the phone out of my hands. "Unbelievable." Russo muttered walking out into the road.

"Russo! Hey!" Dean yelled. Russo stopped in the middle of the street and turned to face us.

"Just be glad I'm not suing your a-" Russo said and was hit full force by a bus, killing him instantly. All three of us just stood there in total shock for a few seconds.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean stated looking at the blood streak that was Shawn Russo. "Sam, Megan, check it out." Dean stated with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean pointed to the sign and then looked at us. We both gave Dean disapproving looks.

"Too soon?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm pretty sure six seconds is too soon." I stated plainly. "Dude you have the sense of humour of a ten year old..." I sighed.

"Thanks." Dean smirked at me.

"It wasn't a compliment." I added and Dean pouted at me.

"Well least I have a sense of humour." Dean bickered with me.

"Dude I have a sense of humour." I argued back.

"Sure you do..." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I do, not like you-" I said bickering back when Sam cut in.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey. I think I saw her. Right over there." Sam said pointing to a building across the street.

"Her? Like fate her?" Dean asked as we all looked over in the same direction, but we couldn't see anything.

"Yeah." Sam stated.

"What did she look like?" I asked plainly.

"Kind of like a librarian." Sam said looking at us.

"Your kind of librarian or my kind of librarian?" Dean asked Sam and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, she was wearing clothes, if that's what you mean." Sam stated and I smirked. Dean started to walk off.

"All right." Dean said walking off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. We can't just walk over there." Sam said stopping his big brother.

"We're not on the hit list. We have nothing to do with the boat. Let's go talk to her." Dean said plainly.

"Talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know." Dean said pulling his gun out slightly. "Talk. Worth a shot, right?"

* * *

We walked into the building which turned out to be an abandoned restaurant. The place looked normal enough, but there was no sign of the Fate.

"Hello? Hello?" Dean yelled as his flash light died. "Oh, come on." Dean sighed.

"Batteries dead?" I asked looking around.

"Think so." Dean said hitting the side of the flash light before it died completely.

"You got a lighter?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Okay." Dean said pulling his lighter out as we continued to search. Dean tried to light the lighter but it didn't work.

"Oh, come on. It's out of juice or something?" Sam asked as we reached some double doors.

"It shouldn't be." Dean said trying the lighter and finally getting a flame as we opened the doors. Suddenly flames burst out before everything turned white. I blinked and we were stood in a forest somewhere, with Cass stood in front of us.

"Cass!" Dean said smiling.

"Hello, Dean. Megan. Sam." Cass said looking at us. I smiled.

"Hey, thanks man. Where are we?" Sam asked looking around.

"White Russia." Castiel said plainly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Are you aware of what your frat bro did?" Dean asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous." Castiel said plainly, but he looked a little annoyed as well.

"Well, riddle me this? If fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me, Megan and Sam?" Dean asked tilting his head to one side slightly.

"Well, I imagine she harbours a certain degree of rage toward you." Cass stated plainly/

"Wait, what did we do?" I asked confused.

"Nothing of importance- just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that. And then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her..." Castiel said sarcastically.

"So we've pissed fate off personally." Dean said shaking his head.

"If I know her - and I do - she won't stop until you're dead." Cass added.

"Awesome." Dean said sarcastically. "So what do we do?" Dean asked Cass.

"Kill her." Castiel said as if it was the obvious thing.

"Be kind, rewind." I said confused.

"Kill fate?" Sam asked just as confused.

"Do you have another suggestion?" Castiel asked looking at me and Sam.

"No, I'm, I just mean, uh...Can you even do that?" Sam asked looking at all of us.

"Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her." Castiel said plainly.

"Of course he does. Yeah. Boy, that guy's just got it covered, doesn't he? You need new friends, Cass." Dean stated shaking his head and looked away from Cass.

"I'm trying to save the ones I have, Dean. We'll have to draw her out." Castiel stated.

"All right, well, uh, she's gunning for us. She's bound to surface again eventually." Sam said softly.

"We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. _Tempting fate._" Castiel said looking at us deadly serious. I got a bad feeling as Cass looked at us. I hated tempting fate, in fact I tried the majority of my life, to not temp fate.

* * *

Castiel sent us back to the town where Russo was killed and told us to just act naturally and he would make sure that we tempted fate. He didn't even give us any time to argue because he sent us back before we could. We were stood by a stair case in the middle of the town, we all looked around nervously.

"Okay, so, we're just gonna meet our fate at any time, right?" Dean asked as we looked around.

"Apparently." I sighed.

"Just walk. Act natural." Sam said softly. We all took one look at each other and nodded before we set off. As we walked passed the stairs a skateboarder sailed right past us.

"Okay." Dean sighed,

"That's fine." Sam added, I looked at the pair like they were crazy. Suddenly a bicyclist passed us.

"Still good." I said as my heart raced.

"Don't talk too soon." Sam said pointing to the guy who was walking past us with two large dogs who were pulling to get off their leads. They passed us and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean said as he looked forward. In front of us were a couple of street performers who were juggling swords and hatchets. There was a small crowd that had formed blocking off the rest of the path. The only way past them was to just walk through the middle. A massive knot formed in my stomach as I watched the guys juggle.

"All right, just, just keep walking." Sam said trying to stay calm.

"Sam, they're juggling knives. And hatchets." Dean said threw grit teeth.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said watching the guys, and as if on queue the jugglers switched the swords and hatchets to torches. My eyes nearly jumped out of my head.

"Oh no, no way, I am not walking through that." I said shaking my head.

"Can't avoid fate." Sam said to me.

"I can!" I said slightly panicked.

"Here." Dean said taking my hand. "We'll go together." Dean said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"You're insane." I muttered.

"I know." Dean replied with a quick grin before walking us through the jugglers. We all made it through without getting hurt and I giggled a little. We continued to walk down the street when a builder pointed a nail gun at Dean. The gun seemed to have been broke and the builder smacked it a few times. We all stopped dead as the builder smacked it and then turned it to the wall using it again.

"Ah." Dean sighed as the builder went back to work and we continued to walk.

"All right. I don't get it." Sam said confused.

"I don't either. Who do you got to kill to get killed around here?" Dean asked looking at the pair of us.

"Maybe Cass was wrong." I suggested with a small shrug.

"Look out!" Someone yelled at us. At the same time we all looked up and saw a massive air conditioner falling out of a window just above us.

* * *

I woke in the back of the Impala with a start. My heart was still racing slightly. I looked around and the guys were just waking up too. On the radio was My Heart Will Go On. I grunted at the song as we all climbed out of the car and stretched. Sam looked at us confused.

"Dude, what time is it? I,I just had the weirdest dream" Sam stated.

"20 bucks says mine was weirder. I am not kidding." Dean stated looking at the pair of us.

"50 says mine tops both of yours." I said rubbing my eyes with my palms.

"No, no, no. I'm not kidding either. I, I mean, it was...Just bizarre." Sam said shaking his head.

"Mine had the actual Titanic in it." Dean said and I noticed Sam's face. He looked shocked, I was shocked too. We both looked at Dean with a shocked, confused face. "What? Something on my face?" Dean asked looking at the pair of us and wiping his face.

"D-did it, uh..." Sam said not sure of how to say it.

"Not sink, because Balthazar-" I added.

"-had a hate on for Billy Zane?" Dean said finishing the sentence. "Why are you having my dreams?" Dean asked looking at the pair of us.

"Wasn't a dream." Castiel said appearing out of no where. We all moved to talk to him.

"Wait, what? You're saying this actually happened? That t-the whole...Whatever- t-that was real?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yes." Castiel said simply.

"Wait. So, what happened?" Sam asked leaning on the Impala.

"Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done." Castiel stated.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. I lent against Dean and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It was the only way to be sure you were safe." Castiel answered looking me dead in the eye.

"So...So, you killed...50,000 people for us." Sam said shaking his head softly.

"No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed, wouldn't you say?" Cass asked.

"Ellen and Jo?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm sorry." Cass said looking at Dean. I felt Dean hold me a little tighter.

"Hold on. Uh...So, if you guys went a-and changed everything back, then that whole time line or whatever, it just got erased?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah. More or less." Cass nodded.

"Well, then, how come we remember it?" Dean asked confused.

"Because I wanted you to remember it." Cass said plainly.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I wanted you to know who Fate really is. She's cruel and capricious." Cass said coldly.

"I'd go so far as _bitch_." Dean said sounding grumpy.

"I second that." I added with a sigh.

"Well, yeah. You're the ones who taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that that's something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that." Castiel said looking at all three of us.

"So, wait. Did...Balthazar really, uh, unravel the sweater over a chick flick?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Absolutely. That's what he did." Cass said without looking at us.

"Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges. Besides, _Titanic_ didn't suck that bad." Dean said looking at Sam. I saw Sam give Dean a look. "Winslet's rack." Dean clarified.

"Dean." I said disapprovingly.

"She's got nothing on you baby." Dean joked as Castiel vanished. I sighed rolling my eyes and moving out of his arms. "I'll tell you one thing about Cass, he does not appreciate the finer things."

"Well you better appreciate them less if you wanna stay married." I threatened jokingly.

"I dunno, being single was pretty cool..." Dean teased.

"Really?" I asked faking being hurt. Dean laughed and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms round my waist and kissed me passionately.

"You know I'd only ever want to be with you." He whispered before pulling out of the kiss.

"Um guys?" Sam asked clearing his throat. We stayed in each others arms and turned to look at Sam.

"Yeah?" I asked smiling.

"Shouldn't we, check on Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. We walked into the house and found Bobby sleeping on the couch peacefully.

"I guess things are back to normal, huh?" Sam sighed softly.

"_Normal_. Awesome." Dean said sarcastically.

"Poor bastard. Doesn't even know how good he had it." Sam whispered.

"Yeah, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I say we keep our mouths shut." Dean said firmly.

"Agreed." I whispered.

"Yeah. I'm with you. Should we wake him?" Sam asked.

"Na. That's probably the best he's felt all week." Dean said softly covering Bobby with a blanket and we walked out of the room.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me think 84/100, come on guys help me reach 100! Please?


	22. Frontierland

First: Thanks to; Sam and dean crazy ass wench, klandgraf2007, Asya55, geminixoxo and superloudean for the constant reviews guys!  
Second: This leads upto my big plot bit I've been working on since the beginning of the story, so I hope you guys are excited cos I am XD  
Third: I hope you guys don't mind, but the next coupld of chapters migth take a while to come out. I really want to make them the best they can be!  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginial matterial, the rest belongs to The CW.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since our little Butterfly-Effect episode with Balthazar. We were all at Bobby's raking over any little thing we could find that linked to Eve. Sure when we went up against her the first time we poured over everything we had at the time. But now, we double and triple checked everything. The only problem was we really didn't have that much to go on. We were all sat around in Bobby's den researching. Bobby was at his desk reading a couple of large books. Sam was sat opposite him with his laptop out searching the internet for anything useful, and Dean was sat next to me reading. It was late and my eyes were beginning to melt from the amount of reading we were doing. I closed my book and stood up stretching.

"Anyone want a beer?" I asked looking at the guys.

"Please girl." Bobby replied, not looking up from him books.

"Me too please." Sam replied still focused on his laptop. I turned to Dean and he looked up at me.

"I'll help you get them." He said putting the book down he had in his hands. We walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge.

"I think my eyes might be bleeding from the research." I whined, passing Dean three bottles of beer.

"I know, but we need to find something on this bitch." Dean sighed as I stood up with a beer of my own. I sighed leaning against the counter, I put the bottle on the side and ran a hand over my face.

"I know, I'm just... tired I guess." I sighed. Dean frowned at me and put the bottles on the table and walked over to me.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look like crap." Dean said putting his hands on my hips.

"Thanks," I laughed. "You're a great husband."

"I know." Dean chuckled and put the back of his hand onto my forehead. He frowned a little more. "You're burning up."

"Dude will you stop fussing, I'm fine. I just need a good nights sleep." I huffed battering his hand away. If I was honest I felt awful. I knew I was burning up and my body was screaming out for me to rest, but we needed to focus on getting Eve. It was too important.

"Maybe we should call it a night then? Let Sam and Bobby pick up the slack for tonight?" Dean suggested.

"Dean really-" I started to say when Dean just stared at me. "Fine! But you tell them." I huffed as a small smile crossed his lips. Dean gave me a quick kiss before walking off into the den.

* * *

I headed upstairs and grabbed my towel. I hit the shower and ran the water cold. I knew I was burning up, ever since we knew Eve was back, ever since I saw her I hadn't felt right. But after Channing died things got worse. I noticed I was getting weaker by the day and then I caught this fever. I knew I was burning up, but I couldn't shake it. I didn't want to worry the guys, it wasn't fair. I let the nearly ice cold water wash over my skin and cool me. It was the only thing that helped at the moment. After spending half an hour in the shower I climbed out and wrapped the towel around me. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I do look like crap." I huffed pushing the wet strands of hair out of my face. For a split second I saw my eyes turned into my wolf eyes. "What the hell?" I asked leaning forward. My eyes were brown again in a blink. I put it down to being tired. I got dried and made my way over to my bedroom. I opened the door and Dean was laid on the bed , his head turned to me as I walked in.

"Hey, good shower?" Dean asked watching move over to my bag as I pulled out some boy pants and a vest top to sleep in.

"It helped." I said softly slipping on my pants.

"You still look rough. If hunting is too much, you just need to say." Dean said sitting up in bed.

"I'm fine really." I lied and pulled off the towel. I slipped my top on and noticed Dean just sat there watching me. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, just thinking how lucky I am." Dean said with a smile.

"Uh huh." I laughed as I walked to the edge of the bed. Dean shuffled down and opened his legs so the dangled either side of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes. His green eyes were so full of love, I smiled as I lent down and gave him a small kiss.

"You know, since we are having an early night..." Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh so that's the real reason you got me up here Mr Winchester." I joked backing out of his reach and pretending to act shocked. Dean chuckled.

"You know me Mrs Winchester, any excuse to get you alone." He smirked as he stood up.

"Really?" I asked smirking back.

"Really." Dean said lowering his voice. I felt a rush of heat wash through my body and the world span violently. The next thing I knew I was laid on the floor with Dean crouched over me. "Megan? Can you hear me?" He asked, the worry spilling out over every word.

"Dude..." I groaned as I sat up. "What, what happened?" I asked looking at Dean. He was worried, it was written all over his face.

"Baby, you passed out." Dean wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. "You gotta stop scaring me like this." He added as he lowered me into the bed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered still feeling pretty weak. "I don't mean to."

"I know, come on. Get some rest." Dean said softly kissing my forehead before climbing into bed next to me. As soon as he was in the bed I cuddle up to him, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm round me.

"Don't let me go." I said in a baby voice.

"I wont, but you're still burning up." Dean said softly.

"I don't care, just don't leave me." I muttered into his chest. Dean stroked my arm.

"I wont baby. Promise." He said softly as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"_They all leave you in the end..." The voice bounced around my head. As one by one I watched everyone I love turn around and walk out on me. My parents, the disappointed look in their eyes as they stood there._

"_We raised you to fight, not to give up..." My father scowled at me as he and my mother faded into the darkness. My baby brother stood there, bloody and beaten._

"_You promised you'd always protect me Meg, why did you let him kill me? Why sis?" Doyle faded into the darkness. My older brother Gethin appeared and the look of anger and distrust shone through._

"_Call yourself a O'Connor? Family means nothing to you! You choice _them_ over us! You choice _him_ over me!" Gethin shook his head as he too faded into the darkness. My best friend Karl stood there._

"_Karreda, you left me when I needed you... you let me die. You forgot about me... how could you forget me?" Karl said as he too disappeared. Then Ellen and Jo appeared._

"_You left me to die, you saw the hell hounds and you let them get me..." Jo said before vanishing._

"_You let my girl down Megan." Ellen added before vanishing too. Sam and Dean appeared in front of me._

"_You let me take in the devil, you let me jump into the pit... you didn't fight for me." Sam said._

"_I tried Sam!" I cried out as tears streamed down my cheeks. "God knows I tried." I sobbed._

"_You didn't try hard enough..." Sam said fading away. I turned to Dean, he looked so disgusted in me. I tried to reach out to him, but he was too far away._

"_You let my baby brother die. You walked out on me. You killed our baby. You are just a monster. Just another thing we hunt and kill." Dean said firmly._

"_No Dean... you don't mean that..." I said shaking my head as my heart jumped into my throat._

"_I mean every word Megan." Dean said firmly. "You are a monster!"_

"_But... I don't have it within me. Eve took it!" I begged and sobbed as Dean shook his head._

"_Monster!" Dean yelled at me._

"_Please, don't." I begged as the lump formed in my throat._

"_MONSTER!" Dean screamed at me before he too vanished into the darkness._

"_They all leave you in the end...except me." The voice said as my wolf appeared. She sat in front of me, her grey-green eyes fixed on mine. It was like I couldn't tear myself away._

"_No... no no you're wrong! Wrong!" I cried as tears streamed down my cheeks. "You're wrong, so wrong!"_

"You're wrong." I mumbled as I woke up. Dean was sat up, holding me close to him, when he noticed I was awake he brushed the hair out of my face.

"You ok?" He asked softly. His big green eyes were glued on me, his arm stroking me softly.

"J,j, just a b,b,bad dr, dream." I stuttered out.

"I can see that, you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked as I moved to sit against the head board. I shook my head and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"B,bad, bad d,d,dream." I shook my head. I felt worse then when I fell asleep.

"You look worse Megan, I think we need to tell Bobby and Sam." Dean said softly. I shook my head quickly.

"N, No. No!" I said firmly.

"You're getting worse, they might be able to help." Dean pleaded.

"No!" I said and pushed myself out of the bed.

"Where are you going now?" Dean asked watching me pull on some jeans and a jumper.

"I, I need some fr,fresh air." I stuttered feeling my whole body shake still.

"Let me come with you." Dean said climbing out of the bed.

"I... I don't need-" I stuttered and got mad with myself. "Damn it!" I cursed throwing my family knife into the wall. Dean's eyes widened. "I hate, st, stuttering!" I forced the words out.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean said walking over to the knife and pulling it out of the wall. "Let's cover that hole with a photo." He added trying to lighten the mood. I sat back down on the bed and put my head into my hands. I herd Dean move back over and sit next to me, he put his hand on my back, rubbing it softly.

"I just want this all to end." I said with my head still in my hands.

"It will, we will find a way to stop Eve, I promise." Dean said softly.

"I hate living like this... like this freak." I said looking up at Dean.

"You're never a freak in my eyes." Dean said pulling me closer to him. I knew he didn't know what to say, but having him just holding me made me feel a little better.

* * *

In the morning we got up and Dean left me to get changed. I pulled on my jeans and found a long sleeved black and grey t-shirt. Sure I had a fever and long sleeves would make it worse, but I wanted the guys to think I was feeling ok. I walked downstairs and found the guys chatting in the kitchen.

"Morning kid." Bobby grunted as Sam passed me a cup of coffee. I smiled and took a sip.

"So like I was saying," Sam said grabbing his own cup. "I think I remember Samuel having this huge ass library somewhere in the compound."

"And you think it might have something on Eve?" Dean asked and glanced at me quickly.

"Well I mean it's worth a shot right? We triple checked everything in here." Sam sighed and looked at me. "What do you think?"

"Um, sounds like a good idea." I sighed softly. "But, what about the other hunters?"

"Other hunters?" Bobby asked from the table.

"Yeah it wasn't just your cousins and Samuel there." I said softly.

"I think they will have moved on by now. Samuel only showed family the library." Sam stated.

"Ok, we have a plan. To Camp Campbell." Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"Super." I muttered into my cup. We got some things together and headed over to Camp Campbell. It took us most of the day to reach the damn place. I had fallen asleep in the back, resting against the door with my headphones in. As we pulled up, Bobby woke me back up. We enter the place and instinctively I stayed near Dean. I knew Samuel and Princess was well gone, but it didn't stop me being slightly freaked out by the place. We fallowed Sam into Samuel's office and started to search for the secret door.

* * *

We must have been searching for at least an hour. It was weird being in there, I half expected Samuel to walk in and shout at us.

"It's here, somewhere. I know it." Sam said as he looked at the desk. "Help me move this." Sam said to Bobby. The pair moved the desk and Sam went on his knee's moving the rug out of the way. He picked at a knot in the wood and revealed a trapdoor.

"I'll be damned." Bobby muttered as Sam smiled at all of us. Dean pointed his torch down and we climbed down the ladder. It was a small bomb shelter. Not a place I really wanted to be stuck in.

"Welcome to the Campbell family library." Sam said as he turned the lights on.

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?" Dean asked as we all looked around.

"Apparently." Sam said.

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?" Dean asked as he looked at us.

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row." Bobby grunted. We all started to look through the book in the room. I still wasn't feeling a 100%, so I was taking my time reading through the books. Thankfully the guys hadn't picked up on it. We must have sat there reading for a couple of hours when Bobby tapped the book in front of him and looked up at us.

"Bingo." Bobby said.

"Yeah?" I asked as we all looked at Bobby.

"Any of you jokers ever heard anything about a Phoenix?" Bobby asked looking at us.

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?" Dean asked and both me and Sam sniggered a little.

"It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother." Bobby said and I smiled.

"The mother?" Sam asked.

"Eve?" I added and Bobby nodded. I felt a height move off of me. We had a way to kill her, it was a start, a real start.

"Great. Where do we get one?" Dean asked.

"You got me. I thought it was a myth." Bobby shrugged.

"All right, great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a Phoenix." Sam suggested. We started to hit the books again. I flicked through page after page of monsters and hunts and mystical symbols. I was getting too warm and I pushed up my sleeves as we looked through the books for a Phoenix. Dean noticed me and came to sit next to me.

"You feeling ok"? He whispered.

"Fine." I lied and he raised an eyebrow. I gave him a quick smile and went back to my book. A few hours later I caught Dean smirking over at us, as he read his book.

"Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, check this out." Dean said moving back over to the table with us and read from the book in his hands. "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smouldering ash."

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam asked confused.

"Colt's." Dean said grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Colt? Colt like-" Sam asked when Dean cut him off.

"like the Colt. From..." Dean held up the book showing it's cover to us. "...Samuel Colt's Journal."

"What?" Sam said grinning too. "That's his?"

"Yeah." Dean grinned back.

"Dude, no." Sam smirked.

"Dude, yes." Dean said nodding.

"No." Sam grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Dean grinned more.

"Well, let me see it." Sam said reaching for the book.

"Get your own." Dean said sitting back with the book.

"When you two have finished fan girling over the book, mind telling us if it says anything useful." I added and the pair looked at me.

"We weren't fan girling." Dean pouted.

"You so were." I added with a giggle.

"What else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby asked bringing us back to the point.

"It just says _Phoenix._" Dean said reading the page again.

"Did he say where he tracked it?" I asked sighing.

"No." Dean said softly looking a little sad.

"All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is." Sam said nodding a little.

"I know where we can find one." Dean stated and we all looked at him confused. "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll _Star Trek IV_ this bitch."

"I prefer Star Wars." I said and Sam shrugged. Dean turned to Bobby.

"I only watched _Deep Space Nine._" Bobby admitted.

"It's like I don't even know you guys any more. _Star Trek IV._ Save the whales." Dean tried to explained but we all just shrugged clueless. "We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us."

"Time travel?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yeah." Dean nodded with a small smile.

"That's a reasonable plan?" Bobby asked shocked.

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean said before standing up, closing his eyes and praying. "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here." Dean opened one eye and looked around. "Come on, Cass, _I Dream of Jeannie_ your ass down here pronto. Please?" We felt a gust of wind and an angel appeared, she was a blonde woman who looked kinda annoyed at us. "Jeannie?" Dean asked looking at the woman.

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?" Rachel asked looking from Dean to the rest of us.

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna." Dean stated plainly.

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf." Rachel said looking at us as if we were something she wiped off her shoe.

"Where is he?" Sam asked softly.

"Busy." Rachel stated.

"Busy?" Dean asked and Rachel turned to Dean.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so-" Dean said shaking his head.

"I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so-" Rachel said cutting Dean off.

"So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny." Dean sighed as he looked over at us.

"So you need to learn your place." Rachel snapped.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are-" Dean said getting mad at the angel.

"I'm his friend." Rachel snapped.

"What, you think we're not?" Sam asked sounding a little hurt.

"I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war." Rachel snapped again.

"We understand that Rachel but-" I started to say when she cut me off as well.

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little piece-" Rachel snapped at us.

"Rachel. That's enough." Cass said appearing in the room.

"I told you I'd take care of this." Rachel said looking over at Cass.

"It's all right. You can go." Cass stated.

"You're staying?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Go. I'll come when I can." Cass said to Rachel and she disappeared in a huff.

"Wow. Friend of yours?" Dean asked sitting back down next to me.

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?" Cass asked looking at all of us.

* * *

We explained to Castiel the plan and he told us he needed a day to make the arrangements to send us back. We headed back to Bobby's and Dean pulled me to one side.

"How you feeling?" Dean whispered to me as Sam and Bobby walked into the house. I lent against the Impala and sighed.

"Better." I lied looking at Dean's chest.

"You know my eyes are up here." Dean laughed softly. He rubbed my arm as I looked up into his green eyes.

"Dude, look, I... I can still fight, don't worry about me, ok?" I sighed pushing some hair out of my face.

"I'll always worry about you." Dean said before kissing me softly on the lips, as he pulled away he frowned slightly. "You're still burning up." He grunted.

"Least you have a hot wife." I joked badly. Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around me, leading me to the house. The next morning Dean disappeared before I woke up. I walked downstairs as Bobby and Sam gathered some things.

"Morning." I said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Morning, you ready to become a cowgirl?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." I said unenthusiastically. "You know Dean's going to be-"

"I know." Sam said cutting me off with a knowing nod. Bobby walked over to us as he put some gold items into a bag.

"Where the hell's Dean?" Bobby grunted.

"He was gone before I woke this morning." I sighed fallowing the pair into the den.

"Supply run, he said. I don't know." Sam shrugged as Cass appeared.

"Um, about your plan. You'll only have 24 hours." Cass said looking at all the gold.

"Wait, what? Why?" Sam asked.

"How come?" I added.

"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations." Cass said with a straight face. Sam and me share a look before turning back to Cass.

"Yeah, aim lower." Bobby sighed.

"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me." Castiel explained and both me and Sam nodded. Dean walked into the den carrying a few big brown bags.

"Well, then we better get you a watch." Dean said grinning at us.

"What the hell's all that?" Bobby asked looking at the bags.

"We are going native. Got to blend in." Dean smirked passing Sam a bag.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine." Sam said plainly.

"Sam." Dean said firmly.

"Dean, I can, I can wear this." Sam said pointing to the clothes he was wearing.

"And look like a spaceman?" Dean pointed out.

"Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff-" Sam stated and Dean's face fell.

"No, I'm not." Dean pouted.

"Yeah you kinda do baby." I said with a small smirk.

"You have a fetish." Sam added with a knowing nod.

"Shut up. I like old movies." Dean said defensively.

"There's liking old movies and then there is you Dean." I said as he pouted at me more.

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line." Sam added plainly.

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked looking at us.

"Yeah. Especially the monkey movies." Sam said as I nodded.

"His name is Clyde. At least wear the damn shirt." Dean pouted forcing the bag on Sam again. Sam sighed and took the bag upstairs.

"So got a costume for me?" I asked walking over to Dean and he gave me a nervous smile. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"I, um... think it's best if you stay here." Dean said looking down at me.

"Hell no. I'm not letting you two go alone." I stated firmly.

"But what about... you know... how you've been feeling?" Dean asked glancing at the guys in the room.

"Tough. You're not going up against a Phoenix alone." I said with a nod.

"We'll be with Samuel Colt." Dean pointed out.

"Dean." I said firmly. Dean looked over at Bobby and Cass for help.

"I'm staying out of this one!" Bobby said throwing his hands in the air.

"I believe she has a right to go." Castiel added.

"See Cass said it was ok for me to go." I smirked.

"Thanks Cass." Dean said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Castiel said seriously. Dean groaned and went back upstairs to change. I smirked as I won the fight. I raced upstairs and changed in the bathroom while Dean was getting himself ready. I was the first down quickly fallowed by Sam. Dean was hot on Sam's heels.

"Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid." Sam sighed as the pair saw me. I was in my jeans and a dirty black shirt.

"You don't look that bad..." I said trying to hide a smirk. Sam sighed shaking his head at me.

"You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked smirking at the pair. Castiel just looked confused at Dean.

"Now, is it, is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cass asked Dean.

"It's a serape And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go." Dean sighed, I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. Dean noticed the bag of gold. "What's this?" Dean asked nodding his head to the bag.

"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic." Bobby sighed zipping up the bag and passing it to Sam.

"I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature." Castiel explained walking over to us.

"All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow." Dean said before clicking his tongue. Cass touched our foreheads and the searing white light burnt into my skull.

* * *

As the light and the horrible pain died away, my vision came back and I felt a little wobbly. I felt Dean wrap his arm around me until I was steady on my feet. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were stood in the middle of no where. A dirt road leading to Sunrise, was my guess.

"Oh, now we're talking." Dean smirked at me and Sam.

"You know, you are just a little too excited about all this." I said looking at Dean. Sam laughed as Dean just grinned at me like a kid at Disneyland. I couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt." Dean said looking at the road in front of us. Sam set the timer on his watch. "Hey, we should try the Saloon first, uh, see what we get from the locals."

"Sure." Sam said looking at the expression on Dean's face. "Whatever, Sundance." Sam added with a chuckle.

"Think we'll have time to hit on saloon girls?" Dean asked hopeful. Both me and Sam gave Dean a look. "I'm kidding. Come on." Dean said seriously.

"You better be!" I said hitting his arm.

"Ow!" Dean whined rubbing it.

"Let's just get into town." I sighed rolling my eyes. We started to walk when Sam walked in some horse manure.

"Oh, damn it. Come on." Sam sighed looking at his shoe.

"You know what that is?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, it's horse sh-" Sam started to say when Dean cut him off.

"Authenticity!" Dean smirked. Sam let out a loud groan and we headed off towards town. I rubbed Sam's arm and gave him a sympathetic smile. We walked into Sunrise and found the town in the middle of a hanging.

"We stand here today, March 4th, 1861, to execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife." The Judge said looking out to the crowd.

"Wow. Talk about authenticity." Sam whispered to me and Dean.

"Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die." Judge Mortimer said reading from a book.

"You got anything to say?" The sheriff asked Finch.

"You're gonna burn for this. Every one of you." Finch said looking from the Judge to the Sheriff. The judge nodded to the sheriff and the pulled the leaver, hanging Finch. I herd his neck break and felt a chill run through me. No matter how many bad guys you killed, it still got to me. The crowd gasped and murmured.

"Good times." Dean said sarcastically and turned to us. "So where do we find Sammy Colt?"

"No idea." I sighed watching the people walk away from the hanging.

"Huh." Sam said looking over at the sheriff and judge. "I think I know who to ask, though."

"Nice blanket." The man just in front of us said as he turned around and noticed what Dean was wearing. Dean sighed and took off his serape, throwing it back in the back. I gave Dean a quick hug and a sympathetic smile. He nodded and we all went to the jail to talk to the sheriff.

* * *

We walked into the jail to find the sheriff, judge and a few deputies sat around joking about something. As we walked in they all stared at us, the guys taking a real good look at me. I just stood there and stared back.

"Sheriff? Can we have a word?" Dean asked drawing the men's attention back to himself.

"Depends who's askin'." The sheriff asked looking at Dean suspiciously.

"Marshal Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." Dean said with a straight face, it took everything I had not to turn and smirk at Dean. "This here is, uh, Walker. He's a Texas Ranger." Dean added pointing to Sam.

"Who's you pretty little friend?" On of the deputies asked licking his lips as he looked at me.

"She's my wife." Dean said firmly. The deputy gulped and looked at Dean.

"I, I'm sorry." He stuttered. The Sheriff gave the deputy a disapproving look before looking back at us.

"So, what can I do for you boys?" The Sheriff asked.

"Uh, we're looking for a man." Sam stated.

"I'll bet." Judge Mortimer said and nodded to Dean. "Nice shirt, there."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Dean asked defensively.

"You're very clean." The Judge stated.

"It's dirtier than it looks." Dean muttered.

"We need to find Samuel Colt. Do you know him?" Sam asked changing the topic.

"The gun maker?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah. Is he in town?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of. Might try asking Elkins over at the Saloon. Been here longer than God." The Sheriff said plainly. Dean tipped his hat as we left. The men's eyes ranking over my body as the guys walked me out of the jail.

"I do not like those guys." I stated shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah, I'm not to fond of them either." Dean sulked as we headed over to the saloon.

* * *

We walked into the saloon and the place looked dead. There was an old man at the bar cleaning glasses and a plump woman in her forties in a saloon dress. Dean seem to check out the who saloon and looked disappointed.

"This is not awesome." Dean muttered to me and Sam as we headed over to the bar. Sam pattered Dean on the shoulder encouragingly and I shook my head.

"Hi." Sam said to the guy behind the bar. I stood next to Sam.

"What'll you have?" The bar tender asked.

"Oh, uh, okay. Great. I'll have your top-shelf whiskey." Dean smirked.

"Only have the one shelf." The bar tender said plainly.

"That'll do just fine." Dean said with a nod. He looked at me and Sam. "And they'll have a sarsaparilla's." Sam went to argue but I just shook my head.

"You Elkins?" Sam asked as the man.

"One and only." Elkins replied.

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"He passed through here about four years ago." Elkins answered.

"He still around?" Sam asked.

"Rumour is, he's building a rail road stop 20 miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle of nowhere." Elkins explained as he got our drinks.

"The Devil's Gate?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Location fits." Dean whispered back. I was about to ask what the gate was when a woman walked over to us.

"Howdy, boys." The woman said eyeing up Dean.

"Darla's my best girl." Elkins said as Darla walked over. She had what looked like the clap or something around her mouth. It was not pretty.

"Try me. You want a kiss?" Darla asked leaning closer to Dean. I saw the panic in Dean's eyes and did my best not to burst into laugher. Sam sniggered and hid it in a cough. Dean turned his head to us, pleading for help with his eyes.

"S-so much more germier than I pictured." Dean said to me and Sam. Suddenly the Judge appeared in the saloon.

"Darla!" The judge yelled.

"Ah. Judge. Nice to see you." Darla said still looking at Dean. She turned around and plastered on a fake smile.

"I thought we had a date." The judge said throwing his thumb in the direction of upstairs. Darla nodded and headed upstairs, winking at Dean before she went out of sight.

"Wow, that was a close one." Dean sighed as we all turned to the bar. Both me and Sam smirked.

"I guess it's good to be judge." Sam sniggered.

"Yeah." Dean said as we all took a sip of our drinks. Dean spat out his drink all over the place. "Oh. It's like gasoline." Dean whined.

"Sarsaparilla ain't half bad." Sam smirked as we knocked our glasses and drank a little more.

"Why didn't you save me?" Dean asked shaking his head at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You were the one talking about authenticity." I pointed out with a grin.

"But-" Dean tried to argue.

"She's got a point Dean." Sam laughed. We were all joking around when we herd a scream come from upstairs. Without a thought we raced upstairs and found Darla in the corner pointing to the bed. On the bed was a smouldering skeleton, half turned into ash. I glanced at the guys as we all knew what it meant.

* * *

We stuck around for the Sheriff and checked the room out. Apart from the ash skeleton there really wasn't any other sign of the supernatural, at least none that we could test for.

"You okay, Sheriff?" Sam asked looking at the Sheriff. He looked uneasy, and I don't think it was just down to the fact that he was trying to figure out how the judge turned into ash.

"'Course I'm okay." The Sheriff snapped.

"It was a ghost!" Darla yelled from the corner.

"It wasn't a ghost. Unless ghosts leave footprints." The Sheriff snapped pointing to the footprints which lead out of the room.

"I am telling you, Elias Finch was here. He did... that, and then he walked out that door." Darla screamed pointing to the body again.

"Rope didn't kill him. Seen it before." The Sheriff stated, ignoring Darla.

"Well, you got any idea where he could be?" Sam asked plainly.

"Could be a thousand places." The Sheriff sighed.

"Well, you got a way to flush him out?" Dean asked plainly.

"'Course. We're gonna form a posse. Then we're gonna string Finch up right. Put a bullet in his head for good measure." The Sheriff said with a firm nod.

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Dean admitted looking at me and Sam.

"You two should come along. Meet downstairs at dawn." The Sheriff said. "No offence mam, but it isn't a ladies place to be hunting down outlaws."

"Really?" I asked with a bit of attitude.

"Miss it really isn't something you'd wanna see." The Sheriff said.

"I'll make sure she stays out of it." Dean said putting his arm around my waist. "We'll be there in the morning."

"Get yourselves some real gear first, huh?" The Sheriff said before walking out. I shrugged Dean's arm off of me.

"Well, I think we ought to pay our respects to Finch." Dean said looking at us.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sam added.

* * *

We headed over to the cemetery to check out Finch's grave. It was late and we only had oil lamps to light things up, but it was pretty clear that Finch had broken out of his coffin. There was scattered pieces of wood round the grave sight not to mention the dirt all over the place.

"Rising from the ashes and burning up it's victims?" I asked looking at Dean.

"You know, maybe we're not looking for a flaming bird. Maybe the Phoenix is actually walking around in cowboy boots." Dean said and we all nodded.

"That makes sense, right? Could be Finch. So, question is, how do we put this thing out?" Sam asked us.

"Um..."I thought out loud shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, we do know one thing that'll kill friggin' anything, right?" Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah, the Colt." Sam answered.

"So, you go get the gun." Dean said to Sam.

"But isn't the gun coming here? I mean, according to Samuel Colt's journal?" Sam asked looking at us.

"Yeah, but people here barely even know who Colt is. Maybe you got to go find him and make history." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, you gotta go Marty McFly it." I said with a smirk.

"We'll stay here, hook up with the posse." Dean said with a smirk. "'Cause you know me- I'm a posse magnet. I mean, I love posse." Dean grinned. "Make that into a t-shirt." Dean said pointing to his top. Both me and Sam shook our heads at Dean.

"You keep saying that, and you wont get any posse ever again." I said fighting a smile.

"You done?" Sam asked Dean. Dean looked down then looked back up with a cheeky smile that I couldn't help but smile at. "Look, the problem is, Colt's 20 miles outside of town. How am I supposed to get there and back before noon?" Sam asked seriously. We stood there thinking for a minute.

"Horse?" I asked as we herd a couple of horses.

"Ride 'em, cowboy." Dean smirked.

* * *

We traded one of the gold watches Bobby gave us for a horse and got it ready for Sam to ride. I wasn't sure who I felt worse for, the horse or Sam. It was clear Sam had never been near a horse before.

"Wh- uh, try- try the other side." Dean suggested as Sam went to climb on. I stroked the poor horse's face.

"Good boy. Easy, easy..." I said softly and felt the horse calm down and stand still.

"Right." Sam said getting onto the horse and looking happy he had made it on.

"Take care of him, he's new to this..." I whispered to the horse.

"Yeah. Right. Hey. This actually feels all right." Sam said as he started to ride the horse away.

"All right, take it- just take it easy." Dean said to Sam as he started to trot off.

"Yeah, you bet. I'm good. All right, 11:00 A.M., right?" Sam asked us.

"11." I said with a nod.

"Don't be late!" Dean added.

"Okay." Sam said with a little nod.

"All right. Go on. Go. Hyah!" Dean said slapping the backside of the horse as Sam wobbled off into the distance.

"I'm okay!" Sam yelled as the horse walked off.

"That poor horse." Dean sighed as we watched Sam ride off.

"He'll be ok." I said leaning my head on Dean's chest.

"I know, check you out horse whisperer." Dean said kissing my forehead.

"Yeah... whatever, I haven't forgiven you for the posse comment yet." I said pushing myself away from Dean and feeling dizzy. I grabbed Dean's arm to stop myself from falling to the floor.

"Megan?" Dean said worried as he held onto me. I took a few deep breaths and the world stopped spinning.

"I.. I'm good." I sighed pushing my hair off my face and feeling the sweat.

"You really don't look so good. Maybe we should get you back to the saloon." Dean suggested.

"Dude, stop mothering me." I huffed letting go of his arm and standing on my own two feet. "I'm fine now. Come on, we need to find Finch before he skips out of town." I huffed.

"You are too stubborn." Dean said looking at me.

"It's why you married me." I smirked.

"That and you look hot in jeans and a leather jacket." Dean teased putting his hands on my hips and pulling me close to him.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Marshall Eastwood." I smirked looking into his green eyes.

"Why thank you mam." Dean said trying to impersonate Clint Eastwood, before he lent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and moved to make it a more passionate kiss.

* * *

We headed back to the room we rented in the saloon and tried to think of a plan of action. I was sat on the bed cross legged as Dean paced in front of me.

"We can't do anything until Colt gets here." I sighed falling backwards on the bed. I was burning up again and the lack of air conditioning was getting to me. "Go I miss air con." I herd Dean chuckle and herd him walk over to me.

"You know, we do have all night to waste..." Dean said climbing on top of me.

"You and the posse." I joked as Dean lent down and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You know-" Dean started to say and I covered his mouth with my finger.

"Don't. It'll kill the mood." I said with a small smirk.

"Ok, how about this instead?" Dean asked as he started to kiss my neck. Shivers went up and down my spine as each kiss sent my heart racing.

"Dean." I moaned as I found the front of his shirt and started to undo each button. Dean's hands found the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head in one fluid action. I managed to pull Dean's shirt off and drop it to the floor. We started to kiss more passionately as his hands started to wonder down to the bottom of my pants. Dean pulled my belt off and dropped it to the floor.

"My god, you are beautiful." Dean said before placing butterfly kisses on my stomach. I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning louder.

"Dude, enough talking." I said unfastening his jeans.

"Yes Mam." Dean smirked as he kissed me passionately again. We managed to get down to our underwear in a matter of seconds, and we were in the middle of a major make out session when someone knocked on the door and let themselves in.

"Holy shit!" "Son of a bitch!" Both me and Dean yelled as we scrambled under the covers. Darla walked in with some kind of package wrapped in brown paper.

"Oh!" She smirked at Dean. "I didn't realise..." Then she noticed me. "You had company." She finished, almost glaring at me.

"Darla, what the, what are you doing here?" Dean asked panicking slightly.

"Oh Sheriff sent these over for you, I thought I'd bring them straight over for you Marshal." Darla said acting all sweet and innocent with Dean.

"Ok, well, um knock next time?" Dean asked wrapping the sheet around his waist and getting off the bed.

"How about next time, just let us pick up the damn stuff?" I huffed and Darla glared at me.

"An English whore. I bet you get a pretty penny out here." Darla hissed at me.

"That is my wife your talking to Darla." Dean huffed taking the package out of her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marshal." Darla said faking humility towards Dean. I let out a groan and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Well, um thanks Darla... bye." Dean muttered as he ushered her out of the room. "Don't these things have locks?" Dean cried throwing the stuff on the bed and looking at the lock. "Son of a bitch! She picked the lock!" Dean said turning to me utterly shocked.

"Well duh!" I said grabbing the brown paper package and opening it.

"What's that meant to mean?" Dean asked walking back over to me after stuffing a chair under the handle.

"Oh Marshal, yes Marshal, no Marshal, oh you're so pretty Marshal." I joked using Darla's voice.

"Oh come on, I can't help it if I'm the best damn looking cowboy in this town." Dean said with a serious face looking at me.

"Baby, you are the best damn looking everything." I winked. Dean smirked and climbed back into the bed, pushing the package away.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you feed my ego?" Dean asked kissing me.

"Not recently." I joked pulling back a little. "The sheriff sent you some clothes."

"Don't care right now." Dean said pushing me back onto the bed before kissing me some more...

* * *

In the morning we got dressed and headed down to the Saloon to see who was going to hunt down Finch with us. I convinced Dean to let me go with him, because after all, I was a hunter too.

"New hat." Elkins said as we walked over to the bar. Dean smirked at him and nodded his hat.

"I look good." He joked but Elkins didn't smile. "Where's the posse? We must be early."

"Or you're the only greenhorns dumb enough to go chasing after a ghost." Elkins muttered as he cleaned a glass.

"What are you talking about? Sheriff's tough as nails. He'll be here." Dean laughed looking at me.

"Oh, God! The Sheriff's dead!" Someone called from outside. I turned to Dean with a 'typical' look and he shook his head loosing his smile.

"Or not." Dean sighed and we fallowed Elkins outside.

"This does not sound good." I said softly as we fallowed Elkins to a pile of ash and bone with the sheriffs badge on top.

"Great. Who's the Sheriff now?" Dean asked as Elkins picked up the badge and wiped it clean before pinning it on Dean's jacket. "What. What..." Dean asked looking between me and Elkins in shock.

"Now...Congratulations, Sheriff." Elkins smirked before walking back off.

"We are so screwed." I said looking at Dean who was still looking around like a rabbit in headlights.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence there." Dean sighed running a hand over his mouth.

"I just hope Sam gets here with Colt or this whole thing will be for nothing." I sighed walking off.

* * *

We found out where the deputy lived and headed over to his house. Dean couldn't stop playing with the badge and grinning like an idiot.

"You two want a room?" I asked as we reached the floor the deputy lived on. Dean pouted at me before looking at the door.

"You know, he isn't going to answer if he thinks its a dude the other side of the door." Dean said as we reached the door.

"And your plan is?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"He did take a shining to you." Dean said simply.

"Pimping out your own wife... nice, sheriff." I sighed and knocked on the door rolling my eyes.

"Who's there?" The deputy asked from the other side of the door. Dean stood to the side of the door.

"Deputy? It's Marshal Eastwood's wife, can I come in?" I asked sounding as girly as I could. The deputy opened the door and I felt his eyes rake over me as that nasty perverted grin crossed his lips.

"Well howdy mam." The deputy said licking his lips.

"Howdy, pilgrim." Dean said stepping to the side of me. The deputy looked confused.

"I ain't no pilgrim." The deputy said shaking his head. The deputy reached for his gun.

"All right, back up." Dean moved the lapel of his shirt and showed the deputy his badge. "Is that any way to, uh... Greet your new boss?"

The deputy scoffed at Dean and then glanced at me. The way the dude looked at me made me want to beat the crap out of him.

"Missed you at the posse this morning. I was a one-man wolf pack, thanks to you." Dean said as we looked around. The deputy was packing a suitcase it looked like, and it looked like he was in a rush. "What's going on here?" Dean asked looking back at the deputy.

"Going to visit my sister." The deputy replied.

"Well, she'll have to wait." Dean stated.

"But if I don't-" The deputy began to argue.

"Finch said he was coming back for the former Sheriff...Judge Mortimer... and you." Dean stated.

"Well that's two down and one to go, now deputy dog." I said finishing his sentence.

"Then just let me go!" The deputy said panicked.

"You really think you can outrun him? He is going to kill you. Unless..." Dean said and glanced at me.

"Unless what?" The deputy asked looking from Dean to me and back again.

"Unless we gank him first." Dean said with a smirk.

"_Gank_? What's _gank_? Mister, you're crazy. No way. You're on your own." The deputy said shaking his head.

"I'm not asking you to throw down with him. I'm asking you to play your part." Dean said in a firm voice.

"My part?" The deputy asked confused.

"Yeah. Bait." Dean added.

* * *

We locked the deputy up and we stood in the jail arguing over me staying or not. I stood by the door looking Dean dead in the eyes.

"No way! I am not running away!" I said firmly.

"Come on Megan, don't be like this." Dean sighed, leaning on the desk.

"No way! You get to play cowboy, why can't I?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You married a firecracker there!" The deputy chimed in.

"Shut it!" We both snapped at the guy before returning to our argument.

"It's not safe, he could kill you." Dean sighed.

"He could kill you. No way, I'm staying. Deal with it!" I huffed folding my arms over my chest.

"You are too stubborn." Dean huffed shaking his head but smirked at me a little.

"I know." I said with a small smile. Dean sighed and looked behind me at the clock.

"Never been late in your damn life, Sam, and now you're dragging ass." Dean sighed as I walked over to him.

"He'll get here." I said rubbing his arm. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a side ways hug.

"So this is your big plan, huh? Just let me rot in here till Finch comes?" The deputy asked from within the cell.

"Pretty much. Why's he gunning for you, anyway?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder to the nervous deputy.

"I guess you missed the part where we hung him?" The deputy asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm thinking to a thing like Finch, that's no big whoop. He would've just blown town, but he came back. That seems personal." Dean said and I nodded agreeing.

"I'll tell you what- you let me out of here, and we'll talk." The deputy asked with a nervous grin.

"No can do." Dean said clicking his tongue. I watched the door as Finch walked in, both me and Dean stood from the desk.

"Mam, I think it best if you leave about now." Finch said looking at me.

"Thanks, but I'm not leaving my husband." I said firmly. Finch nodded to me with respect and then looked at Dean.

"Open up that cell." Finch said looking at the deputy.

"Open it yourself. You melt people's faces off. I'll bet you got the juice to tear that apart easy, don't you? Unless you can't. Just like you couldn't break those cuffs when they strung you up." Dean said picking up a nail and throwing it to Finch. He caught it on reflex.

"Arh." Finch said dropping the nail as his hand smouldered.

"Iron shackles...iron bars, iron nail. See a pattern? Don't worry. Most creatures I meet can't get it up for iron. It's a common monster problem." Dean said teasing Finch slightly.

"So you're hunters." Finch said looking from Dean to me.

"Slash sheriff." Dean smirked.

"You know what this son of a bitch did?" Finch asked pointing to the deputy in the cell. I noticed Dean glance at the clock.

"Do tell." Dean asked looking back at Finch.

"I was married to a woman. Good woman- human. We lived outside of town, didn't bother anyone." Finch said and looked straight at me.

"Sure, freak with a heart of gold." Dean smirked and Finch looked at him pissed.

"You want to call me _monster_, fine. But all we did was go into town. I go into the bank for five minutes. I come out, she's gone. And then I heard her scream." Finch let out a sharp breath and shook his head. Finch's head shot up and he looked dead at the deputy. "This... _man_ had her pinned in the alley. I go to stop him, he pulls his gun, shoots me, then her. She died in my arms." Finch said and looked at me and Dean. I felt my heart go out to him a little. "'Course, I don't die. The shots brought the Sheriff. Next thing I know, I'm in iron." Finch turned to the deputy and grinned. "That's why I want him just where he is - trapped, scared. I saved the best for last." Finch stated.

"Is that true?" Dean asked the deputy who was to scared to answer.

"Son of a bitch." I said softly shaking my head and looking at Dean. We shared the same look. We were thinking the same thing.

"So tell me- are you really willing to die to protect this piece of filth?" Finch asked looking back at us.

"Honestly, I could care less about him. He's a dick and a coward." Dean said plainly.

"Hey!" The deputy cried from within the cell.

"Be thankful I'm not shooting you myself." I said firmly to the deputy who looked more scared. I turned back to see Finch and Dean smirk at me.

"But this ain't about him. We know what you are." Dean said plainly.

"Really?" Finch asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. So...I got to kill you." Dean stated.

"Well, if you know what I am, then you know you can't." Finch stated. Suddenly he grabbed the deputy's gun that was hanging in its holster and shot the deputy dead.

"Wow, I should've seen that coming." Dean stated in shock.

"You think? Run!" I shouted as we jumped through a near by window as Finch turned to shoot us.

* * *

We ran down the back of the building and into the street before finding a building to hide behind.

"Great plan, he shot the deputy!" I huffed pulling my gun out.

"But he didn't shoot the sheriff." Dean smirked.

"The songs the other way round genius." I sighed shaking my head. "Now what?" I asked.

"Dean! Megan!" We herd Sam shout.

"Sam, come on, come on!" Dean said grabbing Sam as we ran for shelter. "Hey, where's Colt?" Dean asked as we hid.

"He's not coming." Sam stated.

"What?" Both me and Dean shouted at the same time.

"But he sent this." Sam smirked as he passed Dean the colt.

"Oh. Hello, beautiful." Dean smirked kissing the gun.

"All right." Sam said looking around.

"Come on." Dean said as he ran off and we fallowed him.

* * *

Dean ran out onto the main road and started to yell for Finch.

"Get out here, Finch!" Dean yelled again.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Are you out of your tiny brain?" I added as we hid around the corner.

"Come on! Let's do this!" Dean yelled again and Finch walked out from a building.

"So, this is how you want to die. Fine." Finch stated as he walked to the road and faced Dean. The pair stood perfectly still watching one another. The clock struck twelve and shot's rang out. My heart jumped into my throat as I herd the bullets but seconds later Finch looked shocked and fell to the floor burning up into ashes.

"Yippee-ki-yay, mother-" Dean said blowing on his gun.

"Dean!The ashes!" Both me and Sam yelled as we all ran towards the ashes. The next thing we knew we were back in Bobby's living room. Dean had the empty bottle and we knew we wasted our one chance to kill Eve once and for all.

* * *

We got up and looked at Cass and Bobby, both looked wiped out, I wasn't sure what had happened but I knew it was something bad.

"You gotta send us back." Dean pleaded to Cass as I walked over to Bobby.

"Dean, look at him. He's fried." Sam said softly and Cass looked up at everyone.

"I never want to do that again." Castiel said in his mono tone.

"Bobby, you-" Dean asked as I put a hand on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby squeezed my hand and looked up at us all.

"I'm still kickin', Annie Oakley. Be back good as new in...A decade or two." Bobby sighed.

"And we screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry." Dean sighed as he threw his hat to the floor. Someone knocked on the door and Sam went to answer it.

"Is there a Sam Winchester here?" The guy at the door asked.

"Who's asking?" Sam asked carefully.

"Look, this is nuts- me and a couple guys made a bet. So... this thing's been laying around the office since...ever! Uh, with a note on it saying to bring it here today. It's from a-a Samuel Colt?" The guy asked and we all looked at each other.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that's- that's mine. Great. Thanks." Sam said and closed the door walking into the room with a package. Sam opened the package and pulled out a letter.

"_Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt._" Sam read from the not and the pulled out a bottle full of ashes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked smirking. I felt something wet on my nose and brought my hand up to wipe it away.

"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't get a _soulonoscopy_ for nothing." Bobby muttered.

"Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her." Dean smirked at everyone. I moved my hand away and saw the blood. I excused myself as everyone was still reeling in the fact we could kill Eve and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

By the time I had reached the bathroom, there was a steady stream of blood running from my nose. To say I wasn't used to this was an understatement. I washed the blood off my face and spat some out of my mouth. I resined my mouth out and spat the water back out. The red dots of blood fell into the water staining the colourless liquid a pinky red. I herd a soft knock on the door before I herd it open.

"Everything ok? You took off pretty fast." Dean said softly.

"Ah damn it, just a nose bleed, it's nothing." I said with my head over the sink.

"Nose bleed? You ok?" Dean asked walking over to me.

"It'll stop soon. I think it's the time travelling." I muttered spitting out some more blood.

"Here, let me take a look." Dean said turning me to face him. Dean took a look at me then put his hand on my forehead frowning again.

"I hate when you pull that face." I said holding a woad of toilet paper to my face.

"What face?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"The, _I don't like this_ face." I replied.

"Yeah well I don't like this." Dean stated and I rolled my eyes. "You're burning up and your nose is bleeding a lot. I think we should get Cass to take a look at you, come on." Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the bathroom.

"You know, I can walk on my own right?" I asked joking a little.

"Stubborn." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I herd that." I teased and then felt the world spin. I felt the tissue in my hand become wet and heavy. I felt Dean wrap his arms around me tighter and change direction we were walking in. I felt so weak I couldn't even talk. Dean laid me down on our bed and rubbed my hand.

"CASS!" Dean yelled and I herd feet racing up the stairs.

"Dean..." I managed to choke out.

"It's ok Megan, just hold on, Cass will fix this." Dean said rubbing my hand. I felt sleepy and nodded as my heavy eye lids came down taking me away into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

Ok guys as always, please review? I'm on 90, just 10 more to reach my magic 100! So please, two seconds, to let me know what you guys think? Thanks!


	23. Sooner Or Later

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger I left you with last time! I know most of you know it's got something to do with Eve, but I hope you wont see what I have planned coming...  
A MASSIVE-SAM-SIZED-HUG to: Asya55, Superloudean, Geminixoxo, Sam and dean crazy ass wench and Addi101 for the awesome reviews! Thanks to you guys I am currently on 95 freaking reviews! Thank you guys! Seriously, you have helped me push the limit and I hope with a little help from the man upstairs, (Yes, that's you Cass) I will reach a 100 soon! =D  
Ok much love to everyone who reads this and doesn't comment, you guys rock just as hard!  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and events... yet!

* * *

_ My head was killing me as I walked into the kitchen at Bobby's house, I just needed some pain killers and a glass of water to shake it. It was night time, and I didn't even bother to turn the light on. I reached the sink and grabbed a glass, turning the tap on. I felt like someone was stood behind me. I turned the tap off and turned around slowly._

"_Can I help you?" I asked turning. As soon as I turned I saw Eve stood there with my wolf at her side. "You. Again. Really?" I asked cocking my head to one side. A thin smile crossed Eve's lips._

"_Megan, Megan, Megan." Eve sighed. "You knew this was coming." She added walking over to the table and sitting down._

"_I've told you-" I started to say when my wolf started to growl at me. I stopped and just looked at my wolf._

"_You have to forgive her, she gets so protective." Eve smirked, stoking my wolves ear._

"_I remember." I said firmly. I looked at my wolf as she curled into Eve. It made me sick to think that animal once would do anything to protect me, and now here she was, a lap dog to doc evil herself. I let out a grunt and looked back at Eve._

"_Megan, look, you know how special you are to me. You know I want you to join me. I've tried for months to get you to come over to my side. I've used pain, persuasion and now... pleading." Eve said looking at me dead in the eyes. I stood there for a second and searched Eve's eyes for any hint of a lie. I couldn't see any._

"_Pleading? Sorry, did, did I hit my head or something? I mean... are you...? You're going to beg?" I asked shocked and a little amused. I had to enjoy the moment, I knew it wasn't going to last._

"_You can help save my children, your kind, but I need you at my side." Eve stated plainly. I could tell it was eating at her, having to ask me for help._

"_My kind? And what exactly do you mean by my kind, Eve?" I asked and took a sip of the water. My headache wasn't getting any better by having this conversations with Eve._

"_Monsters, creatures... and humans." Eve muttered, although she didn't look too pleased about the humans comment._

"_Really? And how can I do that?" I asked sounding unconvinced. But could you blame me? This was Eve after all. I folded my arms and waited for the big sale. Eve sat there and watched me carefully. I think she was thinking about the best way to explain it to me._

"_Come to me and I will show you a way, where you can save everyone." Eve stated plainly interlacing her fingers as she lent forward on the table._

"_And what will it cost me?" I scoffed knowing her all too well. Eve was never a clear and simple kind of demon, she was always, small details. I hated the small details._

"_Megan. This is the last time I will ask," She said getting up from the table. "You are special, with my help, we can save everyone, no tricks, just power." Eve stated plainly before looking at me in the eyes. "Now, will you join me?" Eve asked holding her hand out to me. I stood there and looked at her hand. For nearly a year now Eve had hunted me down, taunting me or torturing my dreams on a daily basis just to make me join her. Now she asked me to join straight out, no games. Why would she be so desperate for me to join? Could she really be trying to save everyone? Can I trust her? Now that was the biggest question. Trust. Did I trust Eve?_

"_No." I said plainly and shook my head. "No Eve, I've seen what you do. How you say one thing and do another."_

"_I wont this time." Eve stated her lips purse in a half smirk, half plain face._

"_No Eve, you will. You always do. So thanks, but no thanks." I said with a firm nod. I didn't want to make any kind of deal with the bitch._

"_Are you sure?" Eve asked hiding a pout. I could tell she was upset about my choice, but then again, it was my choice to make._

"_Positive. I wont join with you Eve." I said plainly. She dropped her head as my wolf nudged her hand. She stroked my wolfs head and looked back up at me sighing._

"_Very well, at least let me leave you with a parting gift." Eve said with an evil smirk. and the wolf ran full pelt at me, diving right at me, the glass in my hand dropping to the floor._

* * *

I woke with the unnerving sensation of flying across the room. It was something I had become all too familiar with Eve. My body crashed hard into a wall then the ground seconds later. I let out a deep groan as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and roll me onto my back. My chest ached a little, like when you play football, and someone kicks it in your chest by accident.

"Megan? Are you with us?" A blur asked bobbed over me. I blinked a couple of times as the blur came into focus and I smirked at him. I noticed his cheeks were tear streaked and I was a little confused. "Thank god, come on, let's get you back on the bed." Dean wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridle style. As he laid me back on the bed Sam and Bobby walked into the room. Everyone looked exhausted and worried.

"Hey guys." I said with a small wave. The guys looked at me confused.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" Bobby asked glancing at Dean. I sat there and thought about it for a few minutes. I shrugged.

"Little tired, but good." I said with a smile. Everyone looked at each other. "What's wrong?" I asked picking up on the mood in the room. It was defiantly down.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked as he sat on the side of the bed. His face was so full of worry and shock. As he sat down I felt like I could almost feel his own emotions. I sat and thought about the question but my mind was all fuzzy. I remembered bits of the hunt for the phoenix, bits of being at Bobby's house with an empty bottle, bits of being in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Everything was so mixed up I had no idea what was real, dream or just my imagination.

"I... um cowboys, a bottle in Bobby's living room, I think... It's all kinda fuzzy I guess." I said with a shrug. It didn't bother me so much that I couldn't remember. I used to waking up like this and not remembering all the details for a few hours.

"So you don't remember passing out?" Dean asked standing at the foot of the bed. He looked so drained, so pale and scared. His green eyes, which usually showed Dean as the big bad, looked more like a lost child's in that moment.

"No... someone wanna fill me in?" I asked looking at everyone. I had obviously missed something big and I guess by the guys reactions it was something important.

"Yeah, Sam, fill her in." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam stood up and backed away from me a little.

"Me? She's your wife!" Sam said pointing to Dean. Dean didn't look too happy about it.

"But you're the better at this kinda stuff." Dean said arguing with Sam.

"But she's your wife." Sam sighed arguing back.

"But-" Dean said opening his mouth.

"Shut up eijets I'll tell her." Bobby sighed wiping his face. Bobby walked over to me and sat on the chair by my bed. I could see by the look on his face I wasn't really going to enjoy this little chat.

"So hit me Bobby. What's the damage?" I asked with a smirk, for some reason, even though I had just dented the wall, I felt good. So much better then I had felt in such a long time.

"Girl, you passed out about a week ago, just after we got you back from the wild west. Cass checked you out and couldn't figure out what was wrong with you, he thought it you were wiped out because of the time travelling. We looked through some books, but we couldn't find anything." Bobby sighed as Dean walked over to the other side of the bed. The pair traded a look.

"Ok... so why all the long faces, it's not like I've not been like this before." I said watching everyone's faces.

"Yeah, but..." Dean sighed running a hand through his hair. He was anxious, Dean only ran a hand through his hair when he was anxious. It wasn't a good sign.

"But?" I asked glancing at the guys. "Oh come on it's not like I died or anything." I joked and noticed everyone's face fall. "Come again?" I asked seriously, glancing from on to another. None of them would look in the eyes.

"You... you're heart stopped about half an hour ago. We worked on you, called Cass but he didn't show..." Sam looked shameful, I herd the raw guilt in Sam's voice as he spoke. "We... we thought we lost you." Sam said looking at the floor, I noticed Sam wipe his face as he looked to the floor.

"I... couldn't leave you," Dean said taking my hand. I could see it was tearing Dean up inside. Tears had formed in Dean's eyes as he clutched onto my hand for dear life. "Just before you went flying your body shook violently. One minute you were just motionless in bed, the next, you were flying into the wall."

"And then I woke up." I said finishing Dean's sentence. Dean looked into my eyes and although it torn at my heart seeing him so upset, I forced a small smile.

"Then you woke up." Dean said with a small smile. Dean kissed my hand and I rubbed my thumb over his hand to let him know it was ok.

"Ok... well, um it's late. Can we call it a night and worry about all this in the morning?" I asked looking at the guys. They sighed, all three looking relieved.

"Sure, get some rest girl." Bobby said leaning in and kissing my forehead. Sam and Bobby waved night and walked out. I sat there and Dean was still sat holding my hand, looking at me. His hand held onto mine tightly as his green eyes were glued on me.

"What's up Winchester?" I asked with a small smile.

"I thought I'd lost you again." Dean admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. He sound so lost, so scared, it was heartbreaking to hear Dean talk like that.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." I said tugging on Dean to pull him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I took in his scent and felt so safe in his arms. "You big softy." I teased as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it." Dean said into my hair. We pulled apart and I smiled at Dean.

"Let's get some sleep, ok?" I asked trying my best not to yawn in Dean's face.

"Sure, come on then." Dean smiled kissing on my forehead before getting ready for bed. Dean climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"Sweet dreams baby." I said kissing one of his arms that was wrapped around me.

"Sweet dreams." Dean whispered before kissing my cheek. I relaxed into Dean's arms feeling better than I had in ages.

* * *

I woke around 6 in the morning feeling better then I had in such a long time. I looked at Dean and saw him curled up hugging his pillow. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his hair had no gel in and looked so sweet all ruffled up, his face looked so innocent. I smirked at him as he looked so sweet. I couldn't begin to imagine loosing Dean, and I knew, although he was sleeping peaceful now, when he woke up, he'd be thinking about me dying again. A sad smile crossed my lips as I thought about all the people we had both lost over the years. I tried to push the sadness away and as Dean let out a giggle in his sleep it helped. I shook my head as a dirty grin crossed his lips.

"Megan.." Dean murmured in his sleep, hugging the pillow a little tighter. "Do it again." He added.

"Well at least I know who your dreaming about." I said softly hiding a giggle of my own. I felt so well, I sat watching Dean sleep and giggle for half an hour before I decided it was getting a little too disturbing for my own good. I crawled out of bed silently and decided to go for a run. It had been ages since I had a good run, since I felt well enough to have a good run, where something supernatural wasn't chasing me. I changed into jogging bottoms and a female wife beater, I tied my hair into a lose ponytail. I grabbed my MP3 player and snook out of the house. Everyone was still out for the count as I made my way out of the house. I hit play on my MP3 player and let the music, the songs take over me as I ran. Just like I did when I was younger.

"I want a normal life,  
just like a new born child.  
I am a lover hater,  
I am an instigator.  
You are an oversight,  
Don't try to compromise,  
I'll learn to love to hate it,  
I am not integrated." Ben Burley's voice filled my head as my feet pounded on the ground as I jogged. I have always loved Breaking Benjamin since I was 9 and my best friend Karl introduced me to them. Hearing the band brought back happy memories of summers hanging out '_researching_' with beer and BBQ's at Karl's house. A sad smile crossed my lips as I thought of Karl. Even though it had been a long time in hunters time, since he died, I still thought about him everyday. Things like my music always brought him back into the forefront of my mind.

"Just call my name.  
You'll be okay.  
Your scream is burning through my veins.  
Sooner or later you're gonna hate it,  
Go ahead and throw your life away.  
Driving me under, leaving me out there,  
Go ahead and throw your life away." The chorus bleared into my head and I found my lips starting to mouth the words. The song pulling me out of any thoughts.

"You're like an infantile,  
I knew it all the while.  
You sit and try to play me,  
Just like you see on TV.  
I am an oversight,  
Just like a parasite.  
Why am I so pathetic?  
I know you won't forget it." I start to sing as I ran down the never ending road. The words coming to my lips without having to even think about them. That's how well I knew this music. It was second nature to me, just like hunting.

"Sooner or later you're gonna hate it.  
Go ahead and throw my life away.  
Driving me under, leaving me out there.  
Go ahead and throw my life away.  
Sooner or later you're gonna hate it.  
Go ahead and throw our life away.  
Driving me under, leaving me out there.  
Go ahead and throw our life away.  
Throw our life away!  
Oh. Throw our life away!" I sang as the song came to an end. I stopped running to catch my breath. I stood in the calm of the middle of no where and smiled. Being in the middle of no where made me feel so calm, so happy. Open spaces, they were always the best to keep me calm. I felt so relaxed when I was in the middle of no where. I smiled taking in the fresh morning air. I glanced at my watch and saw the time. It was about an hour since I started the run and I knew the guys would be up soon. I decided to head back to the house. More songs started to play as I jogged back to the house. I reached the house I smirked as I opened the front door and smelt Bobby cooking in the kitchen. I walked in and sure enough he was cooking up eggs and bacon. I licked my lips at the smell.

"Something smells nice." I said smirking at Bobby as I pulled out my headphones. Bobby jumped a little and then turned to me smiling.

"Damn girl I didn't hear you. Morning, you're up early." Bobby said smiling.

"Yeah, felt like a run." I said grinning. I stretched out my muscles a little.

"You look well, you feeling better?" Bobby asked checking on the bacon.

"Yeah, actually, I'm feeling better then I have in ages." I smirked, trying to sneak a piece of bacon. Bobby swatted my hand away shaking his head. I pouted a little and Bobby laughed at me.

"It's good to hear, now go wake the boys up so we can eat." Bobby said shooing me away. I sighed and nodded before heading upstairs.

* * *

I decided to take the advantage of a free bathroom before waking the boys up. I had a quick shower and walked into our bedroom wrapped in a towel with my clothes in my hands. Dean was still fast asleep as I walked over to my bag and pulled out my underwear. I slipped it on just as I herd Dean start to walk up. I smiled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Morning." I said with a smirk as Dean checked me out.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" Dean asked looking me up and down. I smiled and walked over to the bed and climbed on, straddling him. It took Dean back a little, but only for a second. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, Dean wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked into Dean's emerald green eyes and smiled.

"I feel..." I trailed off placing a passionate kiss on Dean's lips. The kiss heated up in seconds and I felt Dean tugging at my towel. It slipped off and I was very naked in front of my husband. We broke apart from the kiss so that I could pulled the sheet away from Dean. Dean took it as a chance to roll us over so that I was laid in bed with Dean propped on his elbows above me. Dean brushed some of my damp hair out of my face and lowered himself to me kissing me again. I ran my hands down Dean back and tugged at his boxers, whimpering a little when I couldn't get them to come down. Dean smirked at me, kissing my nose.

"Aww what's wrong?" Dean asked in a baby voice.

"You know." I whined pouting slightly.

"Aww, you want this?" Dean asked taking off his boxers and dropping him them to the floor. I smirked as I pulled Dean closer to me placing another kiss on his lips, before moving onto his neck. I kissed and sucked and even nipped a little moving onto his ear as Dean moaned. I grinned as I continued to kiss Dean's neck. Dean ran his hand down and under my back arching me into him as things heated up...

* * *

We laid in bed panting as we caught our breath. It had been ages since we had been so... um energetic in bed. Dean smirked kissing my forehead as we just laid there enjoying the moment.

"Wow..." I panted out kissing Dean's chest.

"Yeah... man I can't remember the last time it was so-" Dean started to say but I smacked his chest lightly.

"Don't ruin the mood." I smirked and kissed his chest again. We laid there a few minutes when Sam knocked on our door to tell us breakfast was getting cold.

"Oh food!" Dean grinned as we got up and dressed. We made our way downstairs and Dean delved straight into the food as I walked over and pulled myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Sam smirked as I sat down at the table and munched on my breakfast.

"Hey, thanks Bobby." I nodded towards Bobby as I finished my food.

"No worries kid." Bobby smirked eating his bacon.

"So um, how are you feeling today?" Sam asked sipping on his drink.

"Good, great actually." I admitted.

"Really?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"Yeah. I mean, I woke up this morning and felt better then I have in... in a long time." I paused before drinking my coffee.

"Umm.." Sam said thinking out loud. Dean was sat there looking between us and I noticed the annoyed look crossing his face.

"Sam." Dean said firmly.

"What?" Sam asked clueless.

"Don't." Dean threatened.

"Hey, guys come on." I sighed looking at the brothers.

"Don't you think its a little odd, she went into a coma and wakes up better then she's felt in ages?" Sam asked looking straight at Dean.

"No, I don't." Dean sighed putting his folk down. "I take it at face value Sam." Dean said, the tone of a threat leaking out.

"Face value? Since when do we ever take things at face value Dean?" Sam said shaking his head.

"Since I said so." Dean said threw grit teeth.

"But Dean you can't take it at face value. Nothing in our life is that simple." Sam tried to reason.

"Well I am making it that simple." Dean growled.

"Why?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Because she is alive Sam!" Dean yelled before getting up and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Sam turned to me with the puppy dog look.

"I.. I didn't mean..." Sam sighed out.

"I know, I get it's weird me being ok. But..." I sighed a ran a hand through my hair. "Dean just needs some time. Look why don't we call Cass or Pay? Ask them if they know what happened?" I asked standing from the table.

"What are you going to do?" Bobby asked putting his cup down on the table.

"Go talk to him." I sighed with a small smile. "Let me know if you guys find anything." I said and headed out.

* * *

I knew where Dean would be, I knew he would be with his baby. He always headed to the car when something was wrong. I walked around a pile of cars and saw Dean sat on the hood of the Impala looking out into space. His face showed how torn up he was, how hurt he was really feeling. It was almost like I could feel it. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Dean jumped and grabbed hold of my arm tight.

"Damn, you scared me." Dean said letting go of my arm.

"Yeah, I'm getting that a lot." I joked sitting next to Dean on the Impala.

"I didn't hear you." Dean sighed rubbing his eyes.

"You were busy thinking." I said softly taking Dean's hand in my own.

"Yeah I was just thinking, Busty Asian Beauties will be out today." Dean joked trying to lighten the mood. I swatted his arm smirking a little.

"Eww." I joked laughing a little. Dean smirked and shook his head. "So what were you really thinking about?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder. Dean kissed my head and let out a sigh. "So me then?" I asked moving to look at Dean.

"You..." Dean moved to stand up and look at me. "You keep dying on me."

"Yeah, well I don't really plan to." I said with a small smile but Dean didn't smile.

"Don't joke about this." Dean said seriously.

"Don't joke? This from you?" I joked but Dean just frowned at me. "Dude come on! I am alive, healthy and I can fight anything that comes at us."

"You died and... I thought it was..." Dean trailed off looking in my eyes.

"Dean, come on. We both know its a risk." I said softly. "We could die any time we step out there on a hunt."

"But you weren't on a hunt. You were here, safe." Dean said and looked away from me. "I'm meant to keep you safe." Dean added softly.

"Meant to keep me safe?" I asked and Dean looked at me with a shrug. "Keep me safe?" I asked pushing myself off the car.

"It doesn't matter." Dean said reaching out to me. I backed away a little and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Keep me safe? So this all boils down to the fact you feel like you need to protect me?" I asked looking at Dean.

"No Megan. No I didn't mean it like that." Dean sighed.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked watching Dean carefully.

"I... I can't... it's do damn hard to see you die Megan." Dean said grabbing hold of my shoulders. "I... I-" I saw the tear run down Dean's cheek.

"I told you Winchester." I said wiping away his tear. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more then just passing out for someone to take me away from you."

"Megan-" Dean sighed.

"No Dean." I said firmly. "Get it threw your thick arse skull, I. Am. Not. Going. To. Die. Any time. Soon." Dean opened his mouth to argue but I glared at him. Dean nodded watching me carefully for a few seconds before sighing and pulling me into a hug.

* * *

We stayed out in the junk yard for a couple of hours to just sit on the Impala and relax. We didn't talk about anything serious, we just laughed and joked and enjoyed being around each other. After a while I convinced Dean that he had to apologise to Sam. We walked back in the house and found Sam and Bobby in the den looking through books.

"Hey guys." I said walking in holding Dean's hand.

"Hey." Bobby grumbled at me from the book.

"How's it going?" I asked walking over to Bobby and looking at the book over his shoulder.

"It ain't. We called Cass and Payton but neither of them answered the eijets." Bobby muttered, I was only half listening, I was looking at Sam and Dean, they were talking softly in the kitchen.

"Uh huh." I sighed. I could tell the guys were talking about something, and I was hoping Dean apologised to Sam.

"Yeah, so we think they don't wanna help." Bobby added.

"Really?" I asked watching the guys, it was like I could almost hear what they were saying, almost. I was concentrating on them so closely. I could have sworn that I herd their voices like whispering.

"Yeah and I was thinking about buying a bra, baby pink to bring out my eyes." Bobby muttered.

"What?" I asked looking down at Bobby shocked.

"Oh so you were listening to me." Bobby sighed closing the book.

"Dude, of course I was listening to you." I said sitting on the desk facing Bobby. "And sure we got nothing and no angel assist."

"Well yeah. You still feeling ok?" Bobby asked arching an eyebrow. "No weird side effects? No seeing anything you shouldn't?" Bobby asked putting his hand against my forehead. I swatted it away rolling my eyes.

"Dude, your worse then a mother." I sighed with a small laugh. "But no, no side effects, no weird things. I'm just feeling... well better then I have in ages." I said with a shrug.

"Hmm." Bobby asked stroking his beard.

"What you thinking old man?" I asked as I herd the footsteps of the guys coming behind us.

"Nothing." Bobby muttered shaking his head. "I don't know, maybe if you are ok and there's no sign effect..."

"What?" Dean asked as the boys walked in and stood around the desk with me.

"Well boys, we do have something bigger to worry about." Bobby said looking from me, to the guys.

"Eve." Sam sighed.

"She is still on the prowl." I said getting up from the desk.

"And we have the thing to kill her." Dean added with a small smile.

"Ok so we know how to kill her, now all we need to do is find her." Sam said plainly. I walked around to the front of Bobby's desk and nodded.

"Ok then guys, we know what we have to do." I said with a nod.

"Research." Sam said looking at me.

"A lot of it too." Bobby added from the desk.

"Oh that's just... awesome." Dean said sarcastically.

"Don't worry boy, I got a list of jobs to keep you busy." Bobby muttered standing up and patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." Dean smirked.

* * *

So Bobby sent Dean into town with a massive list of jobs to do as we all hit the research. I sat on the floor with my laptop as I started to look into any weird sighting across the USA.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sam asked with his legs stretched out on the small sofa, his laptop, resting on his legs.

"Um.. any monster activity?" I suggested looking up from the floor.

"That and any sightings of the monsters heading to one place like back at the Docks with Rufus." Bobby said not looking up from his book. Even though Bobby said that he had gotten over '_that eijet_' you could still hear the pain in his voice when he talked about Rufus. I even felt sad on Bobby's behalf. I took a deep breath and looked from Bobby to Sam.

"Well it's a start." I sighed and started to type away at my laptop. We spent the best past of the day and half of the night researching anything. Dean came back early evening, and got some food ready for us. He brought in the bowls of pasta and grilled chicken to each of us.

"Thanks." Sam said as Dean brought in the last two bowls and sat down on the floor next to me.

"So hows it going?" Dean asked sitting crossed legged next to me.

"Umm... crap sounds like a good word for it." I said pushing my laptop away.

"Truth is, we been searching all day and we ain't got nothing." Bobby sighed grabbing his bowl and started to wolf down the food.

"Super." Dean said sarcastically.

"I know." I said resting my head on Dean's shoulder.

"Well, all we can do is, keep looking." Sam sighed before he ate some of his food.

* * *

The next week or so we spent searching for any sign of Eve. That and the guys kept an eye me, every time I went out of the room one of them would fallow me, just to make sure I was ok. Of course most of the time it was Sam and Bobby watching me as Dean hated research and found other jobs to keep him busy. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he wasn't getting under our feet, it helped. Late Wednesday evening, we decided to call it a night but Dean still wasn't back in the house. I went into the kitchen and saw he wasn't there.

"You guys seen Dean?" I asked confused as Bobby walked in to wash his cup.

"Said he was going out back." Bobby muttered.

"Any idea why?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"To get out of the research." Sam joked as he stretched. We all chuckled a little, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers.

"Yeah, knowing him. I'll go let him know it's all clear back here." I said and walked out. It was colder than I expected but it wasn't too bad. I started to head towards the Impala when something, something inside me, told me to head towards my Camero. I always trusted my instincts, even though I wasn't sure this was instinct. I headed round a few piles of cars and headed to my Camero. As my beat up baby came into view, I saw Dean with his head under the hood, humming 'All Right Now' by Free. I smirked as I lent on some of the cars and just watched my husband for a few minutes. He was wearing his usual jeans and a plain black t-shirt as he worked under the hood of my Camero. His head bobbing side to side with the beat. He was one in a million. I took a deep breath in and held it as I bit my lip watching the man work. _Damn! That is one fine arse..._ I thought and decided I'd go say hello to that fine arse.

"It's all right now, baby, it's a all right now." Dean sang to himself out loud as I walked over to him.

"Um um Mm." I said putting my hand on Dean's back and trailing it down his spine. Dean pulled his head out from the hood and smirked at me.

"Hey, you are not suppose to be here." Dean said with his famous school boy grin. Dean has a small grease stain on his cheek, it made him look even more cute.

"And why is that?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"Because this is meant to be a surprise." Dean said nodding his head to the car.

"Oh." I said putting a hand on his chest. I felt Dean tense under my touch and his heart raced a little. I loved knowing I could make Dean feel that way. "Well in that case, me, and this beer better get going." I said turning around and walking away from Dean. I took a few steps when I felt Dean's strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me back round to face him. I let out a small giggle.

"Now did I say you had to go?" Dean asked smirking, his hand his resting on my hips. His green eyes searching mine.

"But I don't want to ruin my surprise." I stated innocently and pouted a little for good measure.

"I'm sure I can find a way of making you forget all about the car." Dean smirked before kissing me softly on the lips. My heart jumped a beat as his lips touched mine. I smiled into the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

"I dunno, it would take something pretty big to make me forget about the car." I said with another smirk. I watched as Dean raised an eye brow before nodding slowly.

"Oh baby, you know it's big enough." Dean whispered with a wink before kissing me more passionately. I smirked into his kiss as his arms wrapped around my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I herd a moan escape Dean's lips as he pulled me closer to his body. I pulled out the kiss and smiled at Dean.

"I love you." I said before I started to kiss Dean's neck. He let out another soft groan as he carried me to the boot of the Camero and sat me down.

"God, I love you." Dean said breathlessly before pulling my t-shirt up and off in one movement. I pulled Dean's t-shirt off and we quickly closed the gap. We continued to kiss each other as I pulled Dean's jean's down. I smirked up at Dean as I traced my fingers along the front of his boxers. I saw Dean close his eyes and bite his lip as his body tensed up under my touch.

"You are amazing." I said before placing soft butterfly kisses on his stomach.

"You are." Dean said kissing my head. I slid my hand under Dean's underwear and herd him let out a quick gasp fallowed by a low groan of pleasure.

"I know." I joked softly.

* * *

Things were dead. Worse then dead. We had been looking a whole damn week, through everything Bobby had. Everything Samuel had. Everything, any hunter who would or could talk to us had. And what did we have to show for it? Well a big fat plate of nothing. Friday afternoon rolled around and we still didn't have anything. I was getting restless after going over so many different maps and coming up with nothing. I walked into the kitchen and saw Dean eating some pie. I wasn't sure how, but he always made sure Bobby had at least two pies in when we stayed, and one always had to be apple.

"Hey, good pie?" I asked sitting on the table by him. Dean and pie... next to the Impala, I think it was one of his biggest loves.

"Great pie." Dean mumbled with a mouth full of food. I sat there swinging my legs as Bobby and Sam piled into the room getting more coffee. None of us looked that great. We had been working flat out trying our best to figure out where Eve could have been. Working flat out meant that we hadn't had that much sleep. Not that it had effected me so much, but I noticed Bobby and Sam starting to sag a little.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Dean asked in between mouthfuls of pie. Sam let out a sigh as he poured a cup of coffee.

"That good huh?" I asked still swinging my legs softly. I knew we were screwed, but it was only a matter of time to me. I knew soon, soon we would find the bitch.

"Yeah well, you've seen the stuff we looked at so far... we just haven't found our break yet." Sam sighed rubbing his eyes. I nodded and let out a loud sigh.

"You know, I'm bored." I said jumping off the table.

"Bored?" Bobby asked confused. I nodded and rolled my shoulders. My muscles felt a little tense but it was from being hunched over books all day.

"Yeah bored. We've been looking for Eve for a week and still have nothing at all to show for it." I said walking around in a circle and the guys watched me. "It's Friday night, I want to go out and have some fun."

"Fun?" Bobby asked sounding grumpy.

"Yeah fun!" I said with a smile. "You remember fun right Bobby?" I asked softly.

"Girl, this is Eve, she's a big bad." Bobby said seriously.

"I know, but we looked all week and got nothing, is one night really going to hurt?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Girl-" Bobby sighed rubbing his temples.

"A night out to relax might do us good." Dean pipped up. "One night to let our hair down and chill, then we can hit the books with a fresh set of eyes."

"Yeah." I added with a smile. Sam stood there and thought about it for a few minutes then smiled.

"Yeah Bobby, come on, lets go out for one night." Sam said as all three of us threw the puppy dog eyes at Bobby. Bobby looked from me, to Sam and to Dean before running a hand over his face.

"I must be going crazy!" Bobby muttered as we all smiled at him. I ran up to Bobby and gave him a quick hug.

"You're the best dude." I said as Bobby laughed a little and hugged me back.

"I'm a fool." He chuckled. I smirked and ran upstairs to get ready.

* * *

An hour later I came downstairs changed and ready to let my hair down. I really needed to get out of the house and stretch my legs. I had dark tight skirt that rose a little above my knees, a low black v-cut backless top, my biker boots and my old leather biker jacket. I had dark smoky eyed make-up, my hair in loose curls and just generally looking sexy. As I walked down I saw Dean leaning against the wall messing with his phone. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans, he looked damn sexy. I bit my lip as I saw him and smirked. _I married a really REALLY HOT GUY! _I thought and then shook the thought away.

"Hey, everyone else ready?" I asked walking over to Dean. He looked up and his mouth dropped open. "Like it?" I asked twirling around with my jacket on my arm.

"I love it." Dean said walking over to me in two strides and pulling me close to him, passionately kissing me. My heart raced as we kissed, and my skin buzzed from his touch. As we kissed all I could think about was taking off his clothes and getting him alone somewhere. As we kissed I smelt Sam scent and then, seconds later I herd Sam clear his throat and we stepped away. Sam was stood there in a blue shirt and jeans, he looked good too and stood next to him was Bobby in his usual clothes. The boys looked happy though, a night out was going to do us all a well of good. I nodded approvingly towards Sam and Bobby.

"You guys look nice." I said with a small smile.

"You look pretty good too." Sam smiled as he nodded to Dean. It was another of their silent conversations, but I had an idea it was about me by the looks on their faces.

"Thanks." I said pulling on my skirt a little. I wasn't usually the kind of girl who wore skirts, but I wanted to look hot, and the clothes I was wearing sure made me feel hot. Plus if Dean's reaction was anything to go by, I must have looked pretty damn hot.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked snaking his arm around my waist. We all nodded and headed out to the Impala. We all piled in and Dean drove us to the local bar. On the way down we started chatting and joking, the mood was really happy. And why shouldn't it be? We had everything we needed to kill Eve, all we needed to do was find her. It should have been easy enough to do. Then we'd kill her sorry arse and things could return to normal. Or at least as normal as we had it. I sat in the front seat and turned to Dean. _Maybe we could start a family? Maybe we could be like everyone else. A real married couple. _I thought as I sat there watching Dean laugh at one of Sam's jokes.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked glancing at me. I blinked and shook my head.

"Just how bad me and Sam are going to kick you and Bobby arse's at pool tonight." I said with a quick smile.

"Yeah right!" Dean smirked back at me as we pulled into the lot. We all piled out and I grabbed my jacket putting it on. It was colder then I expected. Dean snaked his arm around me again and pulled me closer to him. I had to put my hand on his chest to stop myself from falling into him.

"Yes?" I smirked looking into his green eyes. In them I could see lust and love shining down at me. I hoped my own eyes reflected the same feelings, because truly that's how I felt.

"You look so hot right now, you sure you wanna stay here?" Dean asked lowering his face to mine before kissing me passionately again. I pulled away to catch my breath and nodded.

"I'm sure." I said and saw Dean pout. "Doesn't mean I wont be up for other things later though..." I said seductively. Dean's pout turned into a wicked grin and he kissed me again pressing me hard against him. I let out a small moan before he pulled me away.

"Let's go play some pool." Dean said taking me by the hand and leading me into the bar.

* * *

We got in the bar and grabbed a table pretty quickly. The place was busy for a Friday night but it was good to get out of the house. There were lots of people dancing to the music that seemed to float around the place. There was also a Stag night, a bunch of guys who were louder then anything in the place. When we first walked in a few gave me a mouth dropping stair, that was until Dean wrapped his arm around me and led me over to the pool table's. I guess you call that marking your territory, and most times I hated guys who did that, but with Dean, I didn't mind so much. Bobby bought us a round of drinks and we started to play a game of pool. Everyone was laughing and joking as we played, sharing stories and random jokes. Everything just felt so relaxed. It quickly became clear that it was going to be a competition and Dean wanted to win bad. So me and Sam played along, and it was a close game. It came to the black ball left to pot. It was Dean's turn and he had the perfect shot.

"Remember, losers buy the next round." Dean smirked as he picked up the cue.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just take the shot before you start ordering your round." I teased leaning on the wall next to Sam.

"We're screwed." Sam whispered into my ear.

"Dude you gotta lighten up man." I said with a smile, shaking my head a little as Dean checked his shot.

"You got a plan?" Sam asked with a raised eye brow.

"Hunters always got a plan." I smirked. Sam shook his head and took a sip of his beer as I walked over to the pool table.

"8 Ball, back pocket." Dean said calling his shot. I walked over to the pocket Dean was going to aim for and smiled.

"What are you doing girl?" Bobby asked with a smirk. This had been the most I had seen Bobby smile in months. The night out was doing us all a world of good.

"Me?" I asked innocently, pointing to myself.

"You." Bobby smirked, shaking his head before he took a sip of his beer.

"I just want to get a better angle to watch Dean pot the black." I smirked standing over the pocket Dean was going to aim for.

"It ain't going to work sugar." Dean smirked putting some extra chalk on the cue.

"What isn't?" I asked innocently.

"Trying to put me off." Dean said with a wink. I acted shocked and shook my head.

"I would never try to put you off baby." I said sweetly. Dean shook his head before lining up his shot. Just before he hit the ball I lent down over the pocket giving Dean the perfect view of my cleavage. I watched as Dean's eyes went straight to my chest as he hit the white and missed the pocket by a mile.

"Dean!" Bobby sighed as Dean gulped as we both stood up at the same time. Sam started to giggle a little as I walked over to Dean. Dean's eyes were glued on me as I stood right in front of him looking deep into his green eyes. I wrapped a hand round the cue and smirked as Dean lowered his face to mine to kiss.

"I guess it worked after all." I said stepping away from the kiss and giggling. Dean groaned and turned to face me as I lined up my shot.

"Well two can play that game." Dean said loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Ain't gonna work boy!" Bobby said laughing a little.

"Yeah, she's just too focused." Sam added shaking his head at his big brother.

"We'll see." Dean said and lent by my side as I lined up my shot perfectly. I turned my head to my left shoulder and saw Dean checking my shot.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a small smile. I felt Dean rest his hand on my back as he gave me the famous school boy grin.

"Oh no, I'm good. Take your shot." Dean smirked.

"Ok." I smiled and went to take my shot, just before I hit the white I felt Dean's hand go to my bum and squeeze it. However unlike Dean, I didn't hesitate, I made the shot and won the game. As we stood up and smirked to Dean who was pouting. "Looks like you owe us the drinks."

"That's not fair." Dean pouted. "Why didn't it work?" He asked. I walked up to Dean and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Girls can multi-task." I joked before pulling Dean into a quick kiss.

"Cheater." Dean smirked as we pulled apart.

"Winner, and I'd like another beer please." I laughed as we walked back over to Sam and Bobby.

"Make that two!" Sam laughed at his older brother for getting beaten at pool Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Come on boy, let's get the drinks." Bobby sighed as he tugged Dean out into the crowd of people and headed over to the bar. We watched as the pair disappeared into the crowd of people. Me and Sam shared another giggle before finishing our drinks. The night was great.

"So how you feeling?" Sam asked smiling at me.

"Great. Like, really great." I said with a smile as we walked back to the pool table.

"No fever, nothing weird?" Sam asked sounding a little worried. I sighed and walked over to Sam, grabbing his hand and placing it on my forehead.

"No fever. Nothing. Please, Sam, come on. Can't we just enjoy the fact I'm ok, instead of trying to figure out why?" I asked with a sigh. I wasn't mad at Sam for questioning my sudden good health, but it was starting to get on my nerves. As far as I cared, I was back to good health and that's all that mattered.

"Sorry Megan, I just worry. You're like my baby sister." Sam said throwing me the famous puppy dog eyes. I smirked shaking my head as I hugged him.

"You know I'm like a year younger." I sighed as we pulled out of the hug. Sam shrugged his shoulders and I laughed again.

"Let's set up the table, if we keep playing like this, we wont have to buy a round all night." Sam laughed pulling out the triangle. I laughed and started to go through the pockets pulling out the balls and rolling them down the table towards Sam.

"Can you imagine Dean's face if we won all the games?" I asked shaking my head. "And I have to share a bed with that!" I added sighing.

"Ok, so we wont win all the games, but most of them!" Sam laughed taking pity on me. We both knew how grumpy Dean could be when he didn't win a bet.

"I like that thinking Sammy!" I laughed and went to the opposite side of the table to Sam. I went in one pocket and rolled a couple of balls down. I went to the second pocket and grabbed the one ball that was in there when I felt it. I felt a pull from inside me, it was pulling me to turn around. I listened to my instincts and turned out into the crowd and looked towards the door. My heart stopped as I saw a person by the door.

* * *

As my eyes met the person at the door my heart stopped. There a man stood, his dark brown/black curly hair was shorter, but it was him. The same grey-green eyes looked straight at me as we just stood there looking at each other. I felt glued to the spot, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. It was like in the movies when the guy sees the girl of his dreams from across a crowded room and all he can see and hear is her. Well all I could see or hear was him. I watched a small smile crossed his lips. He knew I had seen him through all the people in the bar, I had seen him. A person walked across my vision and in that short space of time he was gone. I blinked and sure enough he was gone. I looked around the crowd of people confused, trying to get another glimpse of him.

"Hey ball? Megan, pass me the ball? Megan? Hey Megan are you ok?" Sam asked touching my shoulder and making me jump out of my trance. I blinked and looked up at Sam utterly confused.

"What sorry?" I asked softly.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam joked a little.

"Um.. I..." I passed Sam the ball and grabbed my jacket slipping it on over my shoulders. "I just need some air, the place is a little busy." I muttered. Sam noticed my sudden change in attitude and furrowed his brows as he looked at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked holding my shoulder. I plastered on my best fake smile and nodded. I had to go see if the person I thought I saw was outside.

"Yeah,yeah, just need a little air, I'll be back by the time the guys show up with the drinks." I said softly before giving Sam another soft smile.

"Just be careful, if you need us, call us." Sam said softly with a small nod. I nodded and quickly made my way through the crowds of people as I tried to get out of the bar.

* * *

I finally made it out of the door and stumbled into an empty car park. A few cars were scattered around the place, I spotted the Impala still in her spot and sighed. There was no sign of life anywhere.

"You're losing it girl." I sighed and walked over to the Impala to get some fresh air. "There is no way you saw what you thought you saw. He died. He died and I moved on." I sighed sitting on the boot of the Impala. I looked up to the sky and saw a full moon. I let out a sarcastic laugh as I looked back down.

_Typical huh? The full mood is out and I'm going crazy seeing dead people again! Channing died. I... I saw it in the dream. I felt it. I felt my wolf morn his death. I mean he has to be dead... right? Right._

_So who was the dude at the door? A figment of my imagination? Maybe. I mean I did technically die a week ago, maybe it's the trauma working its way out? Or it could just be a dude who looked like Channing. I mean I have been working hard trying to find Eve. I could juts be tired and my brain playing tricks on me._

"Yeah, that's it idiot." I said softly to myself. "My minds playing tricks on me because I'm tired." I said sliding myself off of the boot of the Impala and I wrapped my arms around me as a cold wind brushed past me. Floating in the wind was Channing's scent, it sent shivers down my spine. "Channing?" My voice came out shaky. I cleared my throat and looked around. "Channing, um Channing are you here?" I asked looking around into the darkness of the parking lot. Again no was there. "I am going crazy. Come on! Get a grip." I sighed running a hand through my hair. I took a deep breath and started to head back towards the bar.

* * *

I walked towards the door when suddenly I felt some grab me from behind, one hand covered my mouth as the other hand dragged me round the side of the building. I struggled but the person was stronger, they dragged me around the side of the building and pinned me to the wall. When I was turned around as I was pinned to the wall my eyes widened. Looking back at me was the wolf eyes of Channing. I blinked and sure enough Channing was stood in front of me, pinning me to the wall.

"Shh." Channing whispered as he moved his hand from my mouth but he still had me pinned to the wall.

"Channing? Is... are you? Christo!" I said not believing my eyes and letting the hunters instincts kick in. Channing raised an eye brow and looked at me confused.

"What now?" He asked with the same warm smirk he always had. My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me with the heart warming smirk.

"I... you... how?" I asked utterly shocked and confused. The last time I saw Channing he was beaten and bloody, Crowley was trying to get the location of Purgatory from him. Then I dreamt... I thought Channing had died. I watched as Channing looked at me, studying me with a that warm smirk on his face. The warm smirk changed into a sinister grin, it sent a chill down my spine and started to get the feeling everything wasn't as Rosie as I had hoped.

"So many questions, huh Meg?" Channing said running his free hand down the side of my cheek.

"I just wanna know how you survived Channing." I said with a small soft smile, my voice coming out meak and feminine. Channing suddenly grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back before kissing me roughly. This wasn't the wolf, the man I knew, I had loved. He looked the same, smelt the same, but this wasn't him.

"The names Luke." Channing/Luke said pulling out the kiss. "And we have so much planned for you, my little Omega."

"We?" I asked feeling scared. Luke Hudson was Channing before he's attack by a psycho hunter. I didn't know much about Luke and that scared me. What scared me the most apart from his strength was that Luke was working with someone and they had plans for me.

"Oh yeah..." Luke went into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth. "But let's get out of here. This wont hurt." Luke put the cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried to hold my breath and turn my head away but Luke held it over my airways and waited patiently. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. As I took a breath in, whatever was on the cloth entered my system. Within a matter of seconds my head was swimming and seconds after that everything was turning black. As things started to turn black, I felt something tug at my ring finger.

* * *

So yeah I know I'm mean to leave it on another cliff hanger... you got a problem with it? Write a review and show me! But if you love it, write me a review and share the love man! Either way, PLEASE REVIEW! It takes two shakes of Dean's arse and it helps me reach 100! Please!

P.S This is a kinda warning/heads up for my next chapter. I plan on making it a lot darker then the story has been in the past. I'm not 100% yet if I have the balls to run with the idea I have, but either way, yeah I plan on making this get darker... So you have all been warned!


	24. You're Going To Hate It

Ok THIS IS IMPORTANT!- This chapter is a little more darker then previous chapters, some of the content is ADULT. Be warned, if you guys don't like ADULT CONTENT I suggest you don't read this chapter! Message me if you DON'T READ this, and I'll write an alternate chapter without the certain scene in it.  
Ok now we got that cleaned up! Hey guys, hope you enjoyed how the last chapter ended with Channing/Luke coming back! I hope it was a surprise for you guys! This next couple of chapters are going to be split into different characters point's of view so that you get a round idea of what's happening. It will be a little different from the show, but I'm trying to keep the general flow... fingers crossed it worked!  
I want to thank Geminixoxo, Dean and Sam Crazy Ass Wench, Klandgraf2007 and Asya55 for the awesome reviews! I am liturally ONE REVIEW away from my goal of 100! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH DUDES! *Sam size hugs* for all who review!  
Finally *disclaimer* I own nothing but the original characters and events... Enjoy

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

"You lost the shot boy, just man up and buy the drinks." Bobby said hitting me on the back as we made our way through the packed dance floor to the bar.

"Hey, I let them win, let them think it's going to be a cake walk tonight." I said with a cocky grin. Bobby just stood there and raised his eye brow at me.

"You ain't kidding anyone kid." Bobby laughed as I tried to still act like I had planned to lose. Of course I hadn't! I never plan to lose, especially at pool, to my own wife and brother. _But damn when she lent over that pool table..._

"We'll see." I joked as we finally reached the bar, the place was heaving and everyone wanted to get a drink at the same time. We stood chatting for a few minutes when Bobby sighed.

"I'm hitting the can, meet you back at the table. Don't forget I want-" Bobby started to say when I cut him off.

"Whiskey, neat. Yeah I know. Don't get lost in there." I joked as Bobby rolled his eyes and walked off towards the bathroom muttering something about eijets and smacks up side the head. I stood lent against the bar and waited to be served. I didn't mind waiting, I was enjoying having a night out with my family. We were laughing and joking, we had a way to kill Eve and well everything just started to feel like it was going to go our way for once.

_Kill Eve. Yeah I like the sound of that. I killed Eve. Eve is dead. We ganked Eve. Eve, oh didn't you hear, she's dead._ A small grin crossed my lips. _Hell yeah we can kill Eve. All we need to do is find her, and come on, the mother of all evil isn't gonna be that hard to find... Then. Then we go back to the old days. Hunters, monsters, a balanced life where nothing too evil or too good is trying to kill us. Maybe we could help Cass with his fight up there... Maybe we could have a life for once. Maybe... Maybe me and Megan could talk about a family. Our own family. I mean I know hunting isn't the best way to be raised, me, Sammy and Megan can testify to that, but it's not all bad. And who said we'd have to hunt all the time? We could stay in one spot and work cases that pop up around us... we could be normal._

"Hi there." A female voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to my left and saw a pretty, busty blonde girl jump up on the empty stool next to me. She had a short strapless black and purple dress on and high purple heals.

"Hey." I replied with a small smile.

"My names Cherry." Cherry, the busty blonde said holding her hand out to me.

"Hi Cherry, I'm Dean." I said shaking her hand. She giggled a little and acted shy.

"So, um Dean, I was sat across the other side of the bar with my friends and well..." Cherry giggled again. "Oh I can't it's embarrassing." Cherry giggled.

"Oh you can, trust me." I replied with a cheeky smile. Cherry nodded softly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh Dean." She giggled. "Well, me and my friends, we noticed you at the bar. You have to be the most good looking guy in here and well, my friends dared me to..." She let out yet another giggle. "They dared me to ask you out."

"Did they now?" I asked raising an eyebrow as she glanced to a table of girls. I looked in the same direction as Cherry and noticed a table of girls burst out into giggles. I waved and turned my attention back to Cherry.

"So, um Dean," Cherry said biting her bottom lip. "Wanna grab a drink and get to know each other?" She asked turning shy into flirty in a matter of seconds. I knew her type, hell I was her type for such a long time but now I had something better. Just as I opened my mouth the bar tender walked over to me.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Three beers and a whiskey neat." I replied and watched Cherry look at me confused. The bar tender nodded and went to get our drinks as I turned to Cherry.

"Oh. So that's a no then? Are you gay or something?" Cherry asked sounding really annoyed at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sister, I am so far from gay." I lifted my hand and wiggled my wedding finger. "I'm married." I stated and saw an idea pass through Cherry's mind.

"Well, you know, she doesn't have to know. I wont tell." Cherry said whispering close to my face. Partly because of the noise of the place, partly to try and show me her chest.

"I would. Thanks, but no thanks sweetheart." I said as she pouted before walking off.

"What you up to boy?" Bobby asked watching Cherry walk away from us.

"I still got it." I smirked as the bar tender passed us our drinks. I passed him the money and grabbed two beers. "I still got it." I smirked to Bobby who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well just make sure Megan don't catch you flirty with Chesty Le'rou over there or you wont have much of anything, ever again." Bobby joked a little. I nodded taking a sip of my beer.

"I know... but man, I still got it." I laughed as we made our way back through the crowds to Sam and Megan. As we reached the pool table I noticed Megan was no where in sight. I walked over to Sam and passed him a beer.

"Hey, thanks man." Sam said taking a quick sip.

"Don't worry you'll be buying the next round." I joked before taking a sip of my beer.

"Only if Megan doesn't distract you again." Sam teased as we lent against the wall. I looked around the over populated bar and still couldn't see her.

"You wish." I joked looking back at Sam. "So where did she go?" I asked calmly.

"She wanted some air, said she'd be back soon." Sam said and I knew Sam too well. There was something in his voice, something that said he wasn't telling me everything. I stood and waited for Sam to speak, he didn't, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it boy?" Bobby asked standing the over side of Sam.

"What?" Sam asked clueless.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Sam glanced from me to Bobby and back again.

"She..." Sam rubbed the back of her neck. "She saw something out in the crowd and looked really spooked. She didn't want me to fallow her out, and after all the watching we've been doing on her since she woke up. I thought she just needed some space." Sam admitted without looking at either of us.

"Ok..." I rubbed my eyes. "How long has she been gone?" I asked turning to my baby brother. Sam glanced at his watch.

"Ten minutes, since you guys reached the bar. But I swear, I've been watching the door, no one has come in or gone out since Megan walked out." Sam said looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded letting out a small sigh.

"Right," I said putting my beer down. "I'm just going to go check on her." I said looking at the guys.

"You know if you find sat on the car, relaxing. She'll kill you for checking up on her." Bobby sighed.

"I know, but I'd rather her try and kill me then anything happen to her." I sighed and started to make my way out of the bar.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

My head was spinning and all fuzzy as I woke up. I blinked a few times and saw a ceiling. I was really confused, I tried to sit up when I realised my arms were tied above my head. _Well that really isn't a good thing._ I struggled to remember how I had ended up in this situation. I looked around to see if anything could jog my memory. As I looked around I noticed I was in a bedroom, or a motel room, my guess was a motel room. I could hear water running in the bathroom but that was all. I looked down and saw I was still wearing the clothes I put on to go out and then it hit me. Seeing the clothes triggered all my memories about the night.

"Channing..." I said softly, remembering that it was him who drugged me outside the bar. I pulled on the restraints above my head and they didn't give. I pulled my legs up and sure enough they were free, not that it helped me much. I tried my best to angle my head so I could see my arms and hands. I got in the best position I could and saw silver. "Shit." I mumbled. "Wait? No silvers pretty weak." I said shaking my head. I took a deep breath and pulled my arms down as far as I could. "Come.. on.. damn it!" I huffed as the chains didn't give. As soon as I stopped pulling on the chairs I herd the water turn off. I panicked, I closed my eyes and hoped Channing wouldn't notice. I herd someone move around in the bathroom before the door opened and a small wave of heat washed over me. I herd footsteps as someone walked into the room. They paused, near the bed and let out a grunt.

"You can open your damn eyes, I can tell your awake." Channing said plainly. His voice was so cold, so mean, nothing to the tone of voice I was used to hearing from him. I opened my eyes as I watched Channing go into a bag and pull out my family silver knife along with some other things.

"What's going on?" I asked in a normal voice. Channing turned to me, and something in his wolf eyes, something looked different. He looked, evil for a lack of a better word.

"We're just going to do a little blood-to-blood spell, bring that wolf of yours to the front." Channing said with a wicked grin. He turned to me holding the knife in his hand, a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet, but the whole imagine sent shivers down my spine.

"Channing look-" I started to say when Channing let out a wicked laugh.

"Channing is a wimp, a pussy who couldn't kill one single human, let alone do what we need to do to stay alive." Channing looked me dead in the eye. "My name is Luke."

"Ok, Luke." I said plainly. "Firstly, I don't have a wolf side. She, um, left me. And Second, YOU'RE FREAKING CRAZY!" I yelled pulling on the ropes. Luke let out a laugh as he walked over to the bed and hovered over me.

"Can't you feel it?" Luke asked and closed his eyes. Suddenly a wave of heat rolled towards me. Something inside me twisted and pulled, it hurt and I fought to stop myself from crying out. Luke opened his eyes and smirked. "Oh yeah, you felt it. She's in there."

"How?" I asked softly in shock. There was no way I should have my wolf back. She left me alone time ago. I looked up into Luke's eyes as he blinked and his wolf eyes returned to his grey-green ones.

"Simple. Eve." Luke stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Eve?" I choked out. "No way... she... I wouldn't say yes." I said shaking my head.

"Oh you didn't, she just returned the wolf. See once the animal side of you takes over, and it will. You'll become my Omega, and be loyal to the pack. And the pack is loyal-" Luke started to explain.

"To Eve. Just typical." I sighed bashing my head against the pillow. "Anyway I play it, that bitch always has a plan B!" I growled. Luke smirked at me again.

"Mother's know best." Luke said and the twirled the blade in his hand. "Now we need to call your wolf out."

"How about we don't, and just say we did?" I joked. My mind was racing and the one thing I didn't need at that moment was someone preforming a blood-to-blood spell on me.

"I love that humour." Luke smirked and straddled me on the bed. "It's not going to save you from what comes next. But, I love it." Luke said and brought the knife round the back of my neck.

"Whatever you think your doing. Eve is bad, evil, very evil. You can't trust her Luke." I said looking into his eyes as he got closer to me. I had to believe that a small part of Channing was still in there and that if I could just make him see what Eve was really like, he would shine through and come to his sense's about everything. Luke paused for a moment and looked into my eyes, almost thinking about what I had said to him. I hoped for a split seconds I had reached him, before that spine chilling twisted smirk crossed his lips again.

"I know." He whispered back to me, before cutting the top of my black top. "I'm old, really, really old. I walked the Earth back when she created us." Luke yanked my top down, ripping it off my body and throwing it to the floor.

"She will double cross you. I promise." I said looking him dead in the eyes even though I was now topless under a werewolf with a silver knife. I had to hold my ground, I had to show him I wasn't scared.

"I doubt it." Luke said climbing off me. He moved to my waist and slid the knife under my skirt. I panicked, I did not like some psycho werewolf stripping me with a knife. I needed to get out of there as fast as possible. I took the advantage and kicked Luke in the face with both feet. It knocked him backwards on the floor and I used all my strength to pull on the ropes.

"Come on! Come on!" I cried tugging in vein. Quickly Luke got back up, his lip bust and bleeding. He wiped the blood away and smirked at me.

"This is going to be fun." He said walking around to the bottom of the bed. He grabbed hold of one of my feet and started to tie it to the post with a silver chain. I kicked out with the other, but I might as well have been hitting him with a feather. He took my other foot and tied it to the other post. My heart started to race and jump into my throat. I was now fully tied to a bed with no escape and a psycho. Things really weren't going my way. "Is that fear I smell?" He asked walking back over to my waist, picking the knife up off the floor.

"I don't know, you scared?" I asked trying to remain calm. Luke took the knife and slid it slowly under just my skirt.

"No, I'm having fun." He said before cutting away my skirt in one fluid movement. He pulled the shredded material off me and threw it to the floor with the rest of my 'clothes'. "And things, are only going to get better..." He smirked sliding the knife under my panties. I closed my eyes and prayed, some how, some way, Dean would find me.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

I walked out of the bar after pushing my way past what felt like a million people. As I reached the cold air, the hair on the back on my neck stood up. I couldn't see Megan anyway, but something in the pit of my stomach told me things weren't right. I walked over to the Impala just to check that she wasn't sat inside. It was freezing and I didn't want to be accused of being a drama queen. Well not again anyway. As I reached my baby, I noticed she was empty. My stomached turned again.

"Come on Dean... she could just be around here getting some air." I muttered to myself as I fastened up my jacket. "Hey Meg! Megan! You here?" I yelled looking around in all directions. The place was empty. The only noise came from within the bar. I took a deep breath as the knot in my stomach got worse. "Megan?" I yelled again and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down the numbers until I found hers and paused.

_We have been watching over her like a hawk since she woke up... Maybe she just went for a little walk... Maybe she is just getting some fresh air by the roadside. If I ring her and she's just out of ear shot she will kick my ass all the way back to Bobby's. I bet she is just getting some space, the bar was pretty crowded. And she does know how to hurt a man._ I moved my finger away and popped my phone back into my pocket convincing myself she was just getting some space. I ignored the gut feeling something was wrong and decided to head back to the bar. As I walked I noticed something catch in the light just by the side of the bar.

"What the...?" I muttered as I walked over to the glimmering object. As I walked around the side of the bar I noticed it catch the light again. I bent down and picked it up. My heart jumped into my throat, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and my stomach rolled. In my hands was a ring. But this wasn't just any ring. This was my mothers wedding ring, the ring I gave Megan. I shot up and grabbed my phone hitting speed dial.

"_Hey Dean._" Sam answered within seconds. The noise of the bar loud behind him.

"Sammy, grab Bobby and get out here. Now!" I snapped and hung up. I rolled the ring around in my fingers. "How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I watch her closer? If Eve has her... I'm going to-" I let out and growl and placed the ring in my pocket as I looked around. Now that I was looking at the place as a crime scene not just a parking lot I noticed it. In the dirt that cover the lot, scenes of a struggle appeared. Someone was dragged over to the side of the bar, then more struggling. Then one pair of foot prints walked off. I fallowed the footsteps to where a car was parked. Now there was only an empty space. The knot in my stomach grew as things started to add up.

* * *

"Boy what's up?" Bobby asked as Sam and he appeared from the bar. I turned and glared at my brother.

"Dean?" Sam asked worried. I went into my pocket and pulled out the wedding ring, throwing it at Sam before storming off, seeing if I could see the direction the car left in.

"What is it boy?" Bobby asked Sam softly.

"Megan's wedding ring." Sam answered and rushed over to me. "Dean... What happened?" Sam asked me, looking so innocent. I couldn't look at my brother, I turned to the road.

"You were watching her! You tell me!" I growled at my brother. At that moment I was so mad. Mad at Sam for letting her walk out here alone. Mad at myself for not staying with her. Mad for not realising nothing in my life could stay good for long. Mad for thinking things could ever be normal.

"Dean I um I swear..." Sam stumbled over his words. I turned to him and grabbed his jacket backing him up to a car.

"You were watching her! Why didn't you fallow her out here Sam?" I growled. Bobby quickly jumped in the way separating us. "This is all your damn fault! You were meant to watch her! I swear if any thing's happened to her!"

"Boy knock it off! You know it ain't Sam's fault!" Bobby said pushing me backwards. I wasn't listening to the old man, I was glaring at Sam. In that moment, it was his fault. All his fault.

"You were meant to watch her!" I yelled again, so much venom in my words, I could see how upset and guilty Sam felt but I didn't care. I needed to take my anger out on someone, something, and Sammy fell into that category.

"Dean! Listen to me!" Bobby snapped, tugging on my jacket. I looked down at the old hunter and glared at him too. "We need to figure out who has taken the girl. Not blame each other. Got me?" Bobby asked still holding my jacket. I looked into his eyes for a few minutes as the rage rolled off me. _God damn it! I knew that son of a bitch would make a plan for her sooner or later! I need to find Megan before she gives into that bitch! God I hope she's ok. Please let her be ok._ I took a few deep breaths as Bobby's words sunk into me and I nodded slowly. Bobby let go of me and I ran a hand threw my hair.

"I.. um Sammy, I'm just worried about Megan." I mumbled looking in the direction of Sam, but I couldn't look in his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry Dean." Sam said mournfully.

"Now you two eijets are on the same page, shall we find the girl?" Bobby asked looking from one to the other of us.

"Yes sir." Sam said and looked around for clues. Bobby walked over to me as I ran a hand down my face. I had never felt so worried in my life, and I didn't like it.

"Boy, you ok?" Bobby asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Not really." I replied honestly.

"Have you tried to call her? She might answer." Bobby suggested. I pulled my phone out and found her number. I took a deep breath and held it to my ear. The phone rang, and rang. With each second that past my heart sunk just a little.

"_Mushi Mushi, Aloha, Bonjour and other ways of saying Hi. You've reached Megan, you know what to do._" Her voice was so happy sounding, it brought a tear to my eye.

"Meg, god I hope you're ok. If you can, call me back. I love you." I hung up and shook my head at Bobby.

"Ok boy, what do we know?" Bobby asked keeping me busy so I didn't dwell on what could be happening to my wife.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

My heart was literally racing as I watched Luke walk over to the small table near the end of the bed and start the spell. He was putting different spices and object's into a cooper bowl, I noticed the bowl had markings on it, in a language I didn't recognise. I tried to pull on the chains, I had to get away. But the silver chains, they wouldn't budge.

"You know, it's funny really." Luke said as he tossed something with roots into the bowl.

"Funny? Kidnapping, is funny to you?" I asked sarcastically. Luke stopped what he was doing and walked to the bottom of the bed. He looked at my naked form and smirked at the sight. My skin crawled.

"Yeah," Luke said tilting his head to one side. "Do you know the story of your origins?" Luke asked looking into my eyes.

"Liam O'Connor, adultery, the devil. Yeah I know my origins." I said firmly. Luke let out a small laugh before walking up to the side of the bed and sitting down.

"Liam was in love with a woman, remember, a married woman." Luke said smirking.

"Let me guess, you were that woman." I joked trying to keep calm. Luke laughed a little and shook his head.

"No that was Eve." Luke laughed as he watched my eye widen.

"No way. She was... no." I said shaking my head. I refused to believe a single word this guy was saying to me.

"Destiny has to be written some way." Luke shrugged. "But the real funny thing is," Luke whispered as he lent closer to my face, he brushed some hair out of my face. I turned my head away from him, but he grabbed it, holding it so I faced him. "I bit him. I started your whole line." He added before kissed me roughly. I bit into his lip and Luke pulled back quickly. He wiped the blood off of his lip and back handed my face. The hit stung like a bitch, but I kept strong. I had fought bigger, badder things than an Alpha, he wasn't going to get to me. Luke walked back over to the table and lit a match. He spoked in Latin, words I didn't know and dropped the match it. A plume of smoke rose and then Luke took my family knife and dipped it in the bowl. He pulled the knife out and the blade was coated in a dark brown substance. Luke smirked as he walked over to me. I started to struggle against the chains again as I saw the manic look in his eyes.

"Stay the fuck away from me with that knife!" I yelled as I thrashed on the bed. Luke walked round to the side of the bed and shook his head.

"Now we are going to have some fun." Luke grinned. A chill ran down my spine and I fought not to scream in fear as he sat down next to my body. He put one hand onto my stomach and my body tensed in fear. "Sit still or you're going to hurt yourself." Luke said softly.

"How about you untie these ropes and I hurt you." I said trying to sound as tough as possible.

"I'll untie you when we're done." Luke smirked and brought the knife closer to my stomach. He traced the blade in circles on my stomach so that it was barely touching me. "This is going to be so much fun. I haven't done this spell in such a long time..." Luke stopped the blade just above my belly button.

"I'm going to kill you." I said firmly, looking straight into Luke's grey-green eyes. He smirked as he pressed the blade into my skin and started to carve away. I bit my lip, and clamped my eyes shut so I didn't scream out in pain.

"Run away, make hate, get laid, we get laid, you tie me up, I've had enough, so medicate. Medicate." Luke sang Breaking Benjamin's Medicate as he cut into my fresh. Each stroke of the blade against my skin felt like a hot knife threw butter, not smooth, but burning and worse then a million paper cuts.

* * *

I finally stopped feeling fresh blows to my stomach and opened my eyes. Luke was washing the blade off in the sink as I looked down to my stomach. There were four details patterns carved into my skin, one at each point. The blood ran off my stomach and onto the sheets staining them a deep dark red. To say that I had lost some blood, I didn't feel too weak, then again, I wasn't moving much. I took a fleeting glance at Luke and he was still cleaning the blade. I took a deep breath and held it as I pulled on the chains yet again. My hopes were that if I continued to pull, they would eventually loosen and I could at least get off the bed. They still didn't give and when Luke turned to face me again I stopped.

"You can pull all you want, only someone with a werewolf strength will be able to pull them off the wall." Luke said watching me.

"Blame a girl for trying?" I asked softly. My voice came out weaker then I would have liked. Luke shook his head and walked over to the bed again.

"I guess not. How you feeling?" Luke asked leaning against the bed end. I noticed his eyes had changed into his wolf eyes, his canine teeth were longer, he'd changed into the werewolf.

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapped and instantly regretted it. I saw the flash of anger pass threw Luke's eyes as he stood up straight and stormed over to me.

"You're my Omega. I care." Luke growled slightly and shook his head, that damn unnerving grin crossing his lips again.

"Well I guess the spell didn't work... so how about letting me go?" I asked changing the topic before he went full out psycho on me. Luke shook his head and pushed the hair out of his face.

"The spell is only half finished. Now we complete it." Luke grinned. That smile, it sent shivers down my spine.

"How?" I asked in a shaky voice. Luke brought his hands to the towel wrapped around his waist. He tugged at it and let it drop to the floor, leaving him naked. I shook my head and my heart pounded in my chest at the realisation of what was about to happen to me. "No! No! Oh god no! Please no!" I begged pulling on the chains harder then I had done before. If I thought I was scared before, the realisation of what was about to happen made things ten times worse.

"Don't worry." Luke shushed as he climbed onto the bed straddling me. He lent his body down onto mine, propping his head up with his elbows. "This is the fun bit."

"You touch me and I will rip you apart with silver chains, limb from limb. Then I will cut your damn heart out with a rusty silver knife before your very eyes!" I said firmly as I struggled under his body, trying in vein to keep him from me. Luke brushed some hair out of my face before kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry you wont remember much of this... I will though." Luke whispered into my eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I closed my eyes and prayed that it was all a bad dream and that I would wake up next to Dean.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

There were next to no clues outside the bar. Sam found a piece of cloth and it smelt like it had something on it, chloroform or something similar. It explained how someone managed to get Megan out of the parking lot with a struggle, but not how the managed to get it to her face without a fight. We headed back to Bobby's and started to come up with a plan.

"Eve?" Bobby asked sitting behind his desk.

"That bitch wanted Megan, that khan worm thing said she'd ask her one more time if she'd join her. Then when her heart stopped... come on it has to be that bitch right?" I said throwing my hands into the air. I was pacing around the den, I couldn't keep still.

"But do you think she got Megan herself? It's a ballsy move." Bobby asked musing it over.

"I don't think she's the type to get her hands dirty." Sam sighed looking up from a book. Since I shouted at Sam in the parking lot he had done nothing but work the case. He got surveillance tapes from the bar, but all we got was shots of static from the moment Megan walked out of the bar until I did. It was a dead end. But Sam hadn't quit, he worked on theories, anything that could help.

"So the question is what is strong enough to take her without a fight?" I asked running a hand threw my hair. I paused and looked at the pair. They were busy researching.

"Look boy, we can cover the who, why don't you call Cass or Payton, see if they can help at all?" Bobby suggested. I knew Bobby was trying to get me out of the way. I wasn't helping the research, I had questions but no way of finding answers. I was no good at research, everyone knew it. I nodded and headed up to our bedroom.

* * *

As I walked through the door I noticed some of Megan's clothes on the bed, next to her MP3 Player. I walked over and sat on the bed, picking up her clothes and smelling them. Her scent covered them, a mixture of Cherry Blossom perfume Sam had bought her our last Christmas together and long summer days outside. I looked at the MP3 Player and a sad smile crossed my lips. I had bought her a new purple one because the last one got fried in a hunt in Orlando. She was so upset when it got fired, said she couldn't live without her music. Now she was out there without it. _She'll be freaking out without any music. She loves to hunt with music playing... She said she couldn't live without her music._ I held it closer to my chest as all the emotion took over and I started to cry.

"Please be ok... I need you to be ok... don't give in baby. I'll find you. I will find you." I sobbed to myself. I wiped away the tears and stood from the bed leaving her things behind me. I walked over to the window, I noticed the full moon and my heart sank a little. _Can you see the moon tonight? _I wondered. I let out an exhausted sigh and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and interlaced my fingers. "Um.. Cass, Cass are you there man? I really need... I need you man. This isn't a- Something took Megan. She... I don't know where she is, and I am..." I took a deep breath as the emotion seeped out of my words. "Dude I'm so scared. Please Cass..." I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was exactly as I left it. "Castiel Damn It! I need your help! I... I'm begging you man!" I cried out to the ceiling. I waited a few moments and still there was nothing. "Screw you man!" I yelled as the rage built in a heart beat. I walked over to the door and punched it hard, leaving a hole that went all the way through. I pulled my hand back and saw my bloody knuckles but it wasn't enough. I needed to take my pain out more. I kicked a chair around the room before picking it up and smashing it to bits on the floor. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I collapsed on the floor in a heap, sobbing silently over the broken chair. I sat crying a while when I realised there was two other angel's I could try.

"Payton. I know... look man, Megan is in trouble. I know you helped her back when Crowley had her. I need help... she needs your help." I said looking upwards. _God let this help... One of the angels need to answer me. I can't lose her... Don't let me lose her now... please..._

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

I sat cleaning the wound of a fellow angel. She was younger then me, then again most of the angels up here were. One of Raphael's goon's caught her arm with an angel blade. The damage wasn't too bad, but she needed healing.

"Hey, sit still." I said cleaning the wound. She had been pulling away from me the whole time I'd been healing her.

"You're bed side manner stinks Payton." She smirked as I finished patching up her arm.

"Well my looks make up for it." I joked and she rolled her eyes at me, making me laugh a little "Yeah and at least I know how to keep myself alive. How'd he manage to get so close anyway?" I asked as she slipped her shirt back on.

"I... I got in the way, he was about to stab Castiel." The young angel admitted shaking her head. "Gotta protect the leader." She added sighing. I knew this war was testing everyone's resolves. I had my own crisis of faith earlier and had learnt the hard way. As if on queue Cass walked into the room looking troubled. Lately though, he always looked troubled.

"Hey bro!" I smirked as the younger angel rolled her eyes at me for the way I addressed our leader.

"Sir." She said with a small nod, and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Thank you Alisha for your sacrifice." Cass said plainly. "Now, if you are strong enough, would return to the battle?" Cass asked in his mono tone.

"Certainly." Alisha, the younger angel said before disappearing. Cass turned to me with just as trouble look.

"Ok, what's wrong?" I asked wiping her blood off my hands. "Last I herd, Raph was being kept at bay." I walked over to the sink and washed my hands.

"It is Megan Winchester." Castiel said plainly and turned to face him.

"Megan? What's happened?" I asked worried.

"I believe Eve has made her final move." Cass explained without looking into my eyes.

"What? What do you mean? Is she..." I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "She isn't with Luke is she?"

"I'm afraid she is." Cass said refusing to look me in the eye still.

"Well we need to take her back!" I said heading to the door. As I reached Cass he put his hand on my chest.

"We can't not. She is too far gone." Cass admitted sadly.

"What?" I said throwing my hands in the air. "How the hell didn't we know she was taken!"

"Raziel, please calm down." Cass said looking at me.

"Calm down? She is with Luke, she is going to be turned into the Omega, she has half a soul in case it escaped you attention! Do you know what this means?" I asked pacing around in front of my brother.

"I do." Cass said firmly. I stopped walking and looked Cass dead in the eyes. I looked into Castiel's eyes for a moment as his words sunk in. _You know? You. Know. YOU KNOW!_

"You know?" I asked shocked. Before I could say anything else Balthazar popped into the room, covered in dust. He brushed himself down.

"So much dust in the damn place," He muttered and then looked up at me and Cass. We were stood there staring into each others eyes, I had so much rage towards Castiel in that moment. He knew Meg was with Luke and what that meant to the bigger picture and he hadn't done more to stop it. "Am I interrupting something?" Balthazar asked plainly.

"No." Castiel said firmly before looking away from me. I turned and Balthazar glanced at me before shrugging. "Why have you come Balthazar?" Cass asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Arh yes. Well you see there's something you, both," Balthazar said glancing at me. "Should know."

"If it's about Megan, dude, we got the message." I said trying to keep my emotions in check. It was hard, but I think I managed. Balthazar raised an eye brow at me before shaking his head.

"Well not exactly. Her husband, that annoying meat sack, Dean. He's been calling for the pair of you for the last hour or so. And since you've been up here, I'm guessing you didn't hear." Balthazar stated looking from me to Cass and back again.

"We don't have time to answer him. We need to push Raphael's troops back before I can go back down to Earth." Castiel said informing Balthazar. Balthazar looked like he hadn't expected that reaction. He turned to me with a questioning look, in return I just gave my brother a blank expression.

"Right, that's super and all Cass, but the calling, it's getting annoying." Balthazar said looking back at Cass.

"You are welcome to stay and help with the fighting." Cass said before turning to me. "Raziel always could use the help healing our injured brothers and sisters."

"Well I um...I'm not so good with the blood and guts stuff. Makes me a little queasy. Greys Anatomy makes me ill." Balthazar said throwing his hands in the air in a 'I'm backing away' gesture.

"I need your help Balthazar, please stay and help the wounded. As soon as we push Raphael back, you may return to your business." Cass said before disappearing. I let out a sigh running a hand over my face as Balthazar looked at me.

"What?" I grunted walking back over to the beds, getting them ready for the next way of injured soldiers.

"What am I missing?" Balthazar asked leaning on a table.

"Nothing." I said checking my supplies.

"Really? Because that did not feel like I was in the loop. Raziel, what is going on with these Winchesters?" Balthazar asked as I turned to face him. He was my brother, I felt he had a right to know. They all had a right to know. But then I remembered. I remembered what I had promised to get away... I shook my head.

"You're better off not knowing bro." I sighed. Balthazar opened his mouth to speak when a couple of banged up angels walked in, holding each other up. "Looks like the fightings started again." I commented. It was better to keep things to myself, for now at least.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

My eyes were shut tight, I refuse to open them, even for a second. I was trying to full myself. The old, if I can't see it – it can't be happening. If only that really worked. I was chained to a bed, being raped by Luke the Alpha werewolf. His hands were groping me, running all over my naked body as he grunted and groaned into my ear. I couldn't believe it was happening to me. I was so helpless. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was meant to be a hunter. _I'm meant to be strong. How the hell did I let this happen? Oh god what if Dean finds out? I hope he kills me. I couldn't... I couldn't look Dean in the eye again after this._ I knew I was crying, I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. It didn't seem to bother Luke though, I think he got a kick out of it.

"Oh this is so good." Luke groaned into my ear as I felt something change inside myself. I started to feel something claw at my stomach from the inside. I gasped out in pain and my eyes shot open. I was looking straight into Luke's eyes. "That's it babe, let it happen, don't fight it." Luke grunted as he continued his rhythm. The clawing in my stomach started to get worse, and I could swear that I could almost taste blood in my mouth.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I asked panicked as I suddenly felt a heat wave wash over me.

"It's starting, oh god, this is going to be so sweet!" Luke groaned. A second wave of heat rolled over my body and I had to close my eyes to stop myself from throwing up. As I closed my eyes I saw a mirage of something white. I struggled to make the image come into focus. The more I tried to make the image focus, the more I felt something claw at my stomach.

"Make it stop. Please, the pain..." I gasped out as Luke started to increase his rhythm.

"I'm... I'm getting close... Let it happen." Luke groaned out as he drove himself even deep into me. I closed my eyes as another wave of heat it me at the same time as the clawing.

"ARH!" I screamed out as the combination of pain ripped through my body. As I closed my eyes I saw it. The white blur came into focus and I saw my wolf. "No... leave me alone!" I cried opening my eyes to the horror happening to me.

"Let it happen... Come on babe, I'm so close..." Luke grunted as another sickening heat washed over me. I closed my eyes and as I did I gasped. I was face to face with my own wolf. Her green eyes were glued on me watching me. I shook my head.

"Please... god no." I begged as the tears rolled down my cheeks. The wolf ran full force at me, it felt like it knocked me backwards.

That's when it happened. That's when the wolf took over. That's when I became The Omega.

I gasped for air as if I had been under water my whole life. I opened my eyes and met Luke's green completely wolf eyes. A grinned crossed my lips as I saw him grind and work his body into mine. God it felt so good, so natural, so right to have him inside me. I pulled on the chains on my arms, snapping them with easy off the walls. Luke noticed and grinned at me.

"Welcome to the party babe." Luke joked as I wrapped my arms around his lower back, pulling even more of him inside me. Luke lowered his face to mine and kissed me. The kiss was so passionate, so full of heat.

"Oh god, I'm so close!" I cried out as I felt myself reaching my climax.

"Don't worry babe, you've come right on time!" Luke grinned before groaning. A shudder ran through both our bodies as we came at the same time. A scream of joy escaping my lips before Luke covered them with his own. Frantically, passionately kissing me. We curled up next to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

No one answered me. No one knew where Megan was. All we knew for sure was, Eve had something to do with it all. I was sat in a heap surrounded by the broken chair when I herd the door open slowly. I turned my head and saw Sam stood there with a couple of beers. He looked so innocent and guilty at the same time.

"Hey." Sam said softly walking into the room and sitting on the floor next to me. He passed me a beer and opened his own before taking a quick drink. I opened mine and took a quick sip.

"How's it going?" I asked in a mono tone. I felt so broken, so lost without her.

"We um... we can only think of one Alpha that might have the power to take Megan so easy." Sam said looking down at the broken chair.

"Who?" I asked still in a mono tone.

"Channing, her Alpha werewolf guy." Sam admitted glancing at me before taking another sip of his beer.

"I thought he died." I stated without any emotion in my voice.

"Cass couldn't find him... we think Eve might have saved him. It's the only idea we got." Sam mumbled. "How did it go with the angels?"

"Awesome." I said bitterly before drinking more of the beer. The room fell silent as we drank more of the beer. I didn't feel like talking, I didn't need cheering up, I just needed to find my wife. _I need to find her. She must be so scared and lost out there. I need to find her. I... I can't imagine if she- No! No I am not going to think like that. She is alive, she wont be dead. But what the hell are they doing to her? Does she even know we're looking for her? God I hope she's ok. Just hang in there Megan. I will find you... I promise I'll bring you home. Just hang in there... hang in there._ Time passed and we both finished our beers.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked breaking the deafening silence. I blinked and looked at the Sasquash. In that moment, he looked like he did when Dad died, when he was 5 and he was scared of the monsters in the dark. He was worried not just about Megan, but me. He needed me to be ok, but this time...

"Better then the chair." I muttered and pushed some of the broken wood away.

"Your hand looks pretty banged up." Sam stated and I looked down at my hand. It was swollen, red and had dried blood on it. I had no doubt I had broken something, but I didn't feel the pain. I just felt so numb inside.

"It'll heal." I muttered again. Sam let out a sigh and ran a hand through his long shaggy hair.

"I'm scared." Sam said barely above a whisper. He was playing with his beer bottle. "I'm scared what Eve is doing to Megan. I'm scared what Channing might be doing to her too." Sam continued as he looked at his beer bottle. "I'm even more scared... I... I hate myself for even thinking this. But, um, she... I'm scared what she might become being around them."

"Me too Sammy." I said and my baby brother looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"We will find her Dean." Sam said welling up more.

"I know bro." I said softly and Sam squeezed my shoulder softly.

"I'm... sorry." Sam said wiping his face.

"It wasn't your fault. I just needed to blame someone." I said still speaking with very little emotion in my words.

"But if I had just fallowed her out. Offered to get some air with her. I mean I saw how spooked she was. I should have known." Sam said getting up off the floor and pacing around. "I should just have gone out there. Let her kick my ass, at least she would still be here. I'm so sorry Dean." Sam paused looking down at me.

"It's not your fault Sam. Just... we just need to find Eve." I muttered and looked back down at my beer bottle. Sam crouched down next to me.

"You should get some rest, we'll keep looking for Eve." Sam stood up and held his hand out to me.

"I don't want to sleep Sammy. I just want to find her." I said as I stood up.

"We will, but you need some sleep. Please Dean, just rest. I promise, we find anything and I'll wake you up." Sam pleaded with that damn puppy dog look. I sighed and nodded walking over to the bed. Sam watched me climb on the bed and walked out closing the door behind me.

"I hope you're safe wherever you are tonight." I sighed closing my eyes.

* * *

_I was stood in Bobby's junk yard working on Megan's Camero. I was tinkering away with the engine when someone walked up to me. _

"_Hey baby." Megan smiled as she reached me. I smirked as she was wearing one of my shirts with the sleeves rolled up and the bottom tied just under her bust. She was wearing Daisy Duke shorts and her hair was loose._

"_Megan. God you look beautiful." I said turning to her and putting my hands on her hips pulling me closer to her._

"_Dude, you're going soft on me." Megan giggled as I pulled her to me._

"_You love it." I whispered into her ear before kissing her neck._

"_Dean..." She moaned my name and it drove me crazy. I felt her hands push against my chest. "Dean, I... I didn't come here to..." She pulled out of my arms and smirked at me._

"_What's wrong?" I asked resting my hands on her hips again._

"_I came," She paused and the soft smile on her face faded away._

"_Megan?" I asked looking over my shoulder and saw a man stood behind me. "Hey can I help buddy?" I asked the man, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Megan. I turned back to her confused. "You know him?" I asked plainly._

"_Yeah." Megan said, her eyes glued on the man._

"_Well who is he?" I asked plainly. Megan shook her head as she watched the man. "Megan?" I asked softly and turned back to the man._

"_Look pal, I don't know who you are, but you're freaking out my wife, so what do you want?" I asked standing in front of Megan keeping her out of the way from the random man._

"_I came for my Omega." The man said plainly._

"_What?" I asked utterly confused. The man held out a hand to Megan. _

"_Come to me." He demanded. _

"_Look pal-" I started to argue when Megan walked past me and started to walk towards this guy. "Megan? What are you doing?" I asked confused, pulling on her arm to stop her. She turned to me and looked like she was in a daze._

"_I have to go. Let me go Dean. I have to be with him." She said and pulled my arm free before walking towards the man. _

"_Megan? Stop! Megan! No!" I yelled as I tried to chase after her. It was like no matter how hard I ran, I couldn't catch her, or reach her. "Megan! No! Come back! I need you!" I yelled running as fast as my legs would take me, but it still wasn't fast enough_.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V.

I woke in the morning with a pair of strong arms holding me close. I opened my eyes and smiled as I was met by a pair of wolf eyes. I snuggled closer and kissed his lips softly.

"Morning." I stated with a soft smile.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" Luke asked running his hand up and down my back softly.

"Best night's sleep in ages." I smiled. "But man, I need a shower!" I laughed as I sat up in the bed. I was covered in dry blood and smelt like sex.

"Want some company?" Luke asked laying on the bed still. I looked over my shoulder to him and bit my lip.

"Maybe next time." I joked taking the bed sheet and wrapping it around my body. I walked over to the bathroom door and paused, turning back to Luke. "Thank you." I said honestly.

"What for?" Luke asked bemused, propping his head up with one arm.

"This. Me. Bringing me back to who I should be." I said with a small smile.

"Well, you're gonna have to thank Eve. It was her idea." Luke admitted.

"Eve?" I asked shocked. Luke just nodded. "I guess I will have to thank her." I added softly, more to myself then Luke.

"Well after we eat, we're heading over to her." Luke stated.

"Where is she?" I asked confused.

"Grants Pass, Oregon. She's waiting for us to show." Luke sighed, dropping his head back onto the bed. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and dropped the sheet to the floor. I walked over to the mirror and smiled as I saw my reflection. My eyes were green, a wolf green, not the usual brown. I had changed, I knew it long before I saw my eyes. It felt good to change, I felt strong and powerful. I felt right. I looked down at my stomach and saw thin red lines. They were the symbols Luke carved into me. I paused, tracing my finger over the lines.

"I remember it all..." I said softly to myself. It was true, I remembered everything before waking up in the bed as a wolf. I remembered my life, the Winchester's, Bobby, the angels. I remember everything, but it all felt wrong. Like my life before was a lie, one I was only just waking up from. I was always meant to be a werewolf, my life before was just a horrible lie. I shook my head and decided to get a shower.

* * *

After the hot shower I climbed out and grabbed the towel on the rail. Then I realised I had no clothes. I pushed my damn hair out of my face and walked out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam. Luke was fully dressed and sat playing with his phone. He turned to me and smirked, dropping the phone and walking over to me.

"Now that is a good look on you babe." Luke smiled before pulling me into a deep kiss. I giggled as he pulled away and shook my head.

"Dude, I need clothes, you ripped mine up." I sighed shaking my head. Luke nodded and with cheeky grin on his lips.

"Yeah..." He said dreamy. I smacked his arm and shook my head.

"Hey! Clothes. I can't meet Eve in just a towel!" I joked shaking my head. Luke walked back over to his bag and pulled out my jacket.

"Towel and biker jacket?" Luke teased.

"Dude not cool." I said trying to hide a smile. Luke tossed me my jacket as he turned back to his bag and took some things out. He walked over to me and held out his arms, there were some clothes in his hands. "What are these?" I asked taking them out of his hands.

"Clothes, duh. I came prepared!" Luke joked as I looked at what he brought me. There was a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before changing. I was feeling like a new woman. New clothes,new boyfriend, new attitude. I couldn't believe I had lived for so long ignoring who I really was. Who I was meant to be. Thinking about all the time with The Winchesters just mad me sad, sad that I had wasted all that time with people who couldn't accept me the way I was born. The way I will always be. Going to Eve, being with Luke, it was like returning to my family, I fitted in without having to change myself. It made me feel good. Really good.

* * *

We grabbed a light breakfast and hit the road. It was a long arse drive to Grants Pass and I knew it was going to one of those moments that change your life. I sat in the passenger side of Luke's black Mustang and watched the world buzz past the window. Luke was singing to the CD player, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel and bobbing his head to the beat.

"Hey, you ok?" Luke asked as songs switched over. I nodded a little. "You sure babe?" Luke asked glancing at me again.

"I'm just nervous about seeing Eve again. I mean the last time I saw her, I did kind of threat to kill her." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Trust me, she'll forgive you." Luke said with a pat on my leg. I nodded and went back to looking out of the window. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and felt my phone. I pulled it out and decided to check it. I have three text messages, about twenty missed calls and one voicemail. I decided to check the messages first off.

"_Megan r U ok? Sam x_" I deleted the message and went onto the next. "_Girl where are you? Are you safe? Bobby_" Again I deleted it again. I opened the third message and saw it was from Sam again, I deleted it without even reading it. I pulled my knee's up to my chest and dialled my voicemail number.

"_You have one message. Message one sent yesterday at 11:58pm. *Beep* Meg, god I hope you're ok. If you can, call me back. I love you._" I herd Dean's voice and froze for a second. He sounded so worried, so scared for me. Images of the happy times we spent together flashed threw my mine and it hurt a little. I dropped the phone and grabbed my head. "Son of a bitch!" I growled as I felt the car stop.

"What's wrong babe?" Luke asked rubbing my back. I shook my head and opened my eyes as the pain dulled away.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied and gave him a small smile. Luke bent over and picked up my phone, frowning as he herd the message replay again.

"Dean." Luke growled deleting the message from my phone before passing me it back. "That guy is a joke." Luke growled as he started the car again.

"He... he was just worried." I sighed as the throbbing in my head slowly faded.

"He never wanted you as you are! He wanted you to be like him, _normal, _like that's the best way to be! He forced you to become that weak ass human just like him! He stopped you from being your beautiful self!" Luke growled tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "The guy's a joke! No acceptance for anything but his type."

"Luke, calm down." I said softly. Luke turned to me and I tried to give him a soft smile. "He's history now." Luke smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

* * *

Well what did you think? Be honest. Please send me a review, let me know because honestly, I am really worried about this chapter. I'm still not happy but I've been working on it for two weeks. PLease review, let me know. Thanks and see you in the next chapter.


	25. If You Go Down To The Woods Tonight

Wow we reached 100 peeps! But who was the 100th review? It was annonymous! :O  
*PARTY TIME- PLAY'S EYE OF THE TIGER* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
SHOUT OUT'S FOR: **Asya55, Johanna24, klandgraf2007, Geminixoxo, Sam and Dean's crazy ass wench, Addi101, superloudean, Alethia II, gemenii 42, Washingtongirl1026 and Sam riggs.**  
Next a big thanks to everyone who just reads this!  
Ok, well the second in a three part story arch... I hope you guys enjoy. This is more Dean focused... so hope its ok.  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and events...

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I woke in the morning and the feeling in my gut kicked in as soon as I saw the empty space in the bed next to me._ She really is gone..._ My heart sunk and I felt so lost without her at my side. I groaned and wiped a hand over my face. As I turned to get out of bed I jumped. There stood at the end of my bed was Cass.

"Where the hell were you!" I snapped jumping out of bed and marching right into Castiel's face. I was so mad at him.

"I was fighting in heaven Dean. I could not leave." Cass explained, not intimidated by my closeness. "I came as soon as I could."

"Oh so I should thank you for showing at all?" I scoffed out turning away and shaking my head.

"I know what happened to Megan." Cass stated and I span on my heels to face Cass. "She is alive." A small weight lifted knowing she was at least alive out there.

"Where? Why don't you go grab her, bring her back here?" I asked in shock. Cass avoided my eyes as he continued.

"She is with Eve. I am tracking her, but she is difficult to locate." Cass stated.

"Well keep trying! What the hell does Eve want with Megan?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"I do not know." Cass said softly.

"Cass, we need to find Eve. Please." I almost begged as I walked back over to the angel.

"I will search for her personally. It would be best if you get the Phoenix Ash ready for when we locate her." Cass said before disappearing. I let out a loud sigh and rubbed my hands over my face.

"So the dream was real..." I muttered to myself shaking my head. I took a deep breath and headed down to let the guys know.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

We pulled into Grants Pass late at night. The small town looked pretty average. The usual shops and things. Nothing really odd. Luke parked the car and smiled at me.

"Come on babe, she's going to be thrilled to meet you." Luke beamed at me. My stomach turned slightly and I bit my lip. Luke picked up on my nervousness. "Don't worry. She'll love you." Luke added before jumping out of the car. I took a deep breath and climbed out too. Luke walked towards a bar and I fallowed, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I touched my phone again and I thought of Dean. _I hope he moves on... Maybe I should call him..._

"Luke, I'll catch you up, ok?" I asked stopping short of the bar entrance. Luke turned to me confused.

"Babe, come on. I promise, she wont hate you. She knows that all the stuff in the past, it was all... the past." Luke shrugged as he walked back over to me holding his hand out for me to take. "Come on." He added with a warm smile. I looked at his hand, then at the car behind me. _Maybe Dean will just move on. Forget about me?_ I sighed and turned back to Luke. I nodded taking his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably right." I sighed again as his hand touch mine. A spark ran threw my body and all thoughts of Dean faded back into my mind. Luke nodded and we went to the bar doors. The doors were locked, Luke just banged and waited for an answer.

The door opened and a man stood there. He didn't smell human, in fact I couldn't place what he smelt of. It was a mixture of different monsters I'd hunted in the past. I watched as the guy stepped aside and let both me and Luke in. As soon as we walked in the smell of fresh human blood hit my senses and I gasped. Luke squeezed my hand a little and gave me a soft smile.

"Smells delicious, doesn't it?" Luke smirked as we walked through the bar. As we walked through the place I started to notice why there was so much blood. Bodies laid all around the bar, people, half eaten, dying and dead. Some people had literally been ripped into pieces, others had chunks missing from them. I looked at the glazed over eyes of at least twenty people as Luke led me to the back of the bar. The rich smell of fresh blood was sending shivers down my spine and making me hungry, really hungry. I was so busy focusing on the rich copper blood that I didn't notice Luke stop. I walked right into the back of him and I herd him hide a snigger. I rolled my eyes and I came and stood at the side of him. As I came round to the side of Luke I saw Eve sat at a table sipping on a coke with an eyeball floating in it.

"Eve, having all the fun without us?" Luke joked as he glanced around the place. Eve took a sip of her coke and smiled up at us.

"Just getting the grunts right. I've been waiting for you two to show." Eve stood and smiled at me. "Megan, green eyes really do suit you better." She said with her arms open.

"Thanks." I replied not moving from Luke's side.

"No hug, ok." Eve said dropping her arms. "You know I am the reason you're back to the way you should always be."

"I know. And thank you Eve for that, really." I said honestly.

"Well least you know how to pay your dues." Eve sighed and smiled at me again. "I bet your wondering why I want you and Luke here?" She asked walking over to one of the bodies.

"Gotta admit, just enjoying being back to my old self really." I admitted and Luke let out a small snigger. Eve nodded before sticking her finger in one of the bodies and licking the blood off her finger. The smell of the blood, I could almost taste it on my lips. She noticed how intensely I was watching the blood run.

"Are you hungry?" She asked innocently.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Luke joked.

"Well, how about, you guys eat while I check on a few things, then I'll explain why I needed you here?" Eve asked walking over to me and Luke.

"Eat?" I asked not able to tear my eyes off the blood.

"Yeah eat." Luke said walking over to the mutilated body and sinking his teeth into the flesh. A squelching noise coming from the body as Luke bit in. He drank some blood and looked back up at me. "Eat." He said with blood dripping down his chin.

"Go eat." Eve whispered and before I knew what was happening I was walking over to the body. The fresh coppery smell hit my nose and stirred the wolf inside me. I licked my lips as I lowered my face to the body. I took a deep sniff of the blood, letting the intoxicating smell take over my sense and I dived into the body. Letting the fresh human blood run down into my stomach. That rich copper taste hitting my tongue and the buzz the blood gave me running threw my veins in seconds.

* * *

Deans P.O.V

I told the guys that Cass was also hunting Eve. They said they would keep looking too. I couldn't take sitting around and waiting to see if or when we would find Eve. I needed to keep busy. And I did. I went down to Bobby's basement and started to make shotgun shells out of the ashes of the Phoenix. I must have been working on it most of the day when both Sam and Bobby walked down to the basement.

"Hey. How you doing?" Sam asked watching me.

"Five shells. That's how I'm doing." I grunted making the fifth shell.

"Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week." Sam sighed as he stood to the side of me.

"Maybe." I grunted again.

"Meaning?" Bobby asked confused.

"Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look." I explained. I took a small amount of the ashes and rubbed them into my arm. Nothing happened, I just had a dirty mark on my arm.

"Whoa." Sam said as he watched.

"Huh." Bobby said at the same time.

"I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn." I muttered grumpy. It felt like since Megan was taken, everything was just crapping out on us.

"Lore says it works." Bobby said trying to stay positive.

"That's always reliable." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh - maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us." Sam added also trying to be positive.

"Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch." I said bitterly.

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call." Bobby said looking at me.

"Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cass lives in my ass. The dude's busy." I stated and the guys looked behind me. I turned around surprised to see Cass stood there. "Cass, get out of my ass!"

"I was never in your-" Cass gave me a look, and then continued. "Have you made any progress in locating Eve? Or Megan?"

"Well we were gonna ask you about that." Bobby said as I took a step away from Cass and sat back on the stool.

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels. And since we believe that Megan is with Eve I am unable to locate either of them." Cass explained.

"Awesome." I muttered rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"You know, what we really need is an inside man." Sam pipped up and I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked plainly.

"Something with claws and sympathy." Sam suggested.

"Like a friendly monster?" I asked and Sam shrugged. "Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?" I added.

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged. It wasn't the worst idea in the world and right in that moment I would have taken anything to get Megan back.

"So we can find one." Sam suggested. We all decided to see if we could find such a friendly monster. Bobby looked in a few books, Sam paced while he thought and I just sat there thinking. Suddenly Cass appeared with Lenore. Lenore was a female vampire chick who refused to drink human blood. At first I didn't believe her, but things changed and well long story short, she was one of the good monsters.

"Lenore?" Sam asked softly walking towards the chick, Lenore tried to run way. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here."

"Been a long time. You remember us?" I asked walking over to Sam.

"I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me." Lenore said acting like a scared child, surround by bad men.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off." Sam said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked." I added with a smirk. Sam glared at me over his shoulder and I shrugged. It was pretty wicked.

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" Lenore asked looking around.

"Well, um, that's Cass." Sam said pointing to Cass. "He's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve."

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve." Lenore snapped.

"You sure about that?" I asked firmly.

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me." Lenore said firmly. She almost looked scared, talking about Eve.

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked softly.

"Gone. They couldn't fight it any more. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again." Lenore said looking down to the floor.

"But not you." Sam said softly, throwing her the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is - not to give in. Everyone gives in." Lenore said looking at me dead in the eyes. _Everyone gives in... everyone? Megan? No she would never give in again. She promised._

"Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" I asked pushing past my doubts about Megan.

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?" Lenore asked shaking her head at us.

"So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in." Bobby said looking at us.

"You're crazy. I can't help you." Lenore shaking her head. I stepped closer when Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Can't or won't? Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And don't want this whole planet dead." Sam said still throwing her the puppy dog look.

"You actually believe you can stop her?" Lenore asked looking at Sam.

"Just tell us where she is." I said firmly.

"Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming." Lenore sighed.

"Well let's go see." Bobby muttered.

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something." Lenore said grabbing all our attentions.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Kill me." Lenore stated firmly.

"Lenore." Sam said softly.

"Look, we'll lock down down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe." I stated hoping to convince her.

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time." Lenore said softly.

"You're not like the rest of them." Sam said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not any more. You have to. Please" Lenore begged.

"Lenore." Sam begged but before anyone could react. Cass walked over to Lenore, touching her head turning her face into bright light before she burst into flames and fell to the wall. We all turned to Cass shocked and confused.

"We needed to move this along." Cass stated firmly.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

We finished our little snack and man I can honestly say, I have never felt so good. I felt strong, powerful, amazing. My sense's they were so sharp, so keen. I could see so much more, hear so much more. The buzz I got from human blood. It was... unmatched.

"God that was good." I said wiping the blood off my chin and licking my finger. Luke smiled as he did the same, resting back against the bar. I was sat on the bar with my legs swinging.

"Told you babe, Eve is totally cool with you here." Luke joked as he stroked my leg.

"Yeah yeah." I said rolling my eyes as Eve walked over to us with a warm smile on her lips. "Thanks for the food Eve." I said plainly, tipping my head to her.

"You're welcome. Now, if we might, a little business?" Eve asked standing in front of me.

"Sure, what's up?" Luke asked returning her warm smile.

"There is a doctor in town, Doctor Silver, he lives in town with his wife and two children, Joe and Ryan. I need you to kill the good doctor and his wife, bring his youngest son, Ryan, to me and lock the other in the county jail. Ok?" Eve asked plainly.

"Sure." Luke said getting to his feet.

"Why are we only killing the adults?" I asked confused. Luke paused, and turned to me with a frown.

"Don't ask questions Megan." Luke frowned

"No, it's ok." Eve said putting her hand on Luke's forearm. "The doctor has reported what I'm trying to do here. Others will show soon, I want to make sure no one else stumbles upon us until I'm ready."

"And the children, what are you going to do to them?" I asked plainly.

"They are a little final test run." Eve stated watching me. "Any other questions?"

"No. Just like to have all the details." I said before jumping off the bar. I walked past Luke and Eve, heading to the door.

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered to Eve.

"Just keep an eye on her." Eve whispered back.

* * *

Luke drove me to Doctor Silvers house and parked a few houses down the road. We had a few of Eve's grunts on the street in case anyone came out hearing what we were about to do.

"Did you have to ask so many questions?" Luke sighed as he turned to me in the car.

"I like to know what I'm walking into, that's all." I replied innocently.

"But it's Eve." Luke sighed running a hand over his face.

"I trust her, I just..." I said and shook my head. "I'm just getting used to being a wolf again, forgive me if I'm a little cautious, ok?" I asked throwing Luke a puppy dog look. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before a smile passed his lips. He lent forward and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ready?" He asked, his breath tickling my skin he was so close.

"Ready." I smiled back before climbing out of the car. I took a deep breath and forced tears into my eyes. I walked with Luke to the front door of Doctor Silvers house and waited for Luke to hide out of sight.

"Please! Please, someone Please! You have to help me!" I cried as I banged on the door. A few moments later the door opened and a man in his early forties opened the door. It was clear I had woken him up. "Please! Help me! Please!" I begged threw sobbing, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What's happened? Are you ok?" The man asked.

"Are... are you Doctor Silver?" I asked crying.

"I am." Doctor Silver said opening the door a little more so I could walk in.

"My boyfriend! Oh god, there was so much blood! I swear! Oh god I think he might be-" I cut myself off and cried more. A woman, around the same age as the good doctor appeared at the door. She looked confused for a second but as soon as she saw me, a sympathetic smile crossed her lips.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Doctor Silver asked softly.

"He... just... oh god!" I cried and pointed down the street. Doctor Silver turned to his wife and gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to check on the young man, stay with her, please." The Doctor said to his wife waving me into his house. As I walked in I caught Luke's eye and a quick grin crossed our lips.

"Please! Hurry!" I begged Doctor Silver before sobbing again.

"Just stay here with my wife." The Doctor said before rushing out of the house. Mrs Silver led me to her kitchen and sat me at the kitchen table.

"Now don't worry about a thing, my husband is a very good doctor." Mrs Silver said putting the kettle on. I nodded, wiping away my tears. I used my heightened hearing to check on her children. They were both sound asleep in their own rooms.

"Can, I need some fresh air. Do you mind if we sit outside?" I asked sobbing a little. Mrs Silver threw me yet another sympathetic smile.

"Of course not. Come on, we can sit out back." Mrs Silver said, leading me out of the kitchen and into her back yard. I walked behind Mrs Silver. "I'm sure my husband wont be long with news." She said as she walked.

"I doubt it." I said in a plainly voice. She stopped walking and turned to me confused.

"Sorry?" I asked innocently. I could instantly smell the fear as she turned to me.

"I doubt your husband will be coming back any time soon." I said plainly.

"What... who are you?" Mrs Silver asked backing away from me. Her fear was just rolling off her now and I was lapping it up.

"You're worst nightmare." I whispered and watched as Mrs Silver's eyes widened. She froze for a second. It was all I needed. In that second I was stood behind her. One hand on her mouth, the other wrapped around her neck. "I'm going to break your neck, enough so you wont move ever again. Then while you watch, I'm going to kill you son's in front of your eyes. And if, if I'm feeling generous, I might kill you too. I haven't decided yet." I whispered into her ear. Even more fear rolled off Mrs Silver as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll kill your sons quick." I added with a small laugh. I was stood holding Mrs Silver when Luke walked into the back yard, wiping some blood from his chin.

"Haven't you killed her yet? We gotta grab the kids." Luke sighed jokingly mad at me. I shrugged and run my lips up her throat, feeling her pulse under my lips.

"I like to play with my food." I said with a smirk to Luke.

"That's my girl." Luke smiled back at me. I kissed Mrs Silver's throat softly and she almost screamed. Luke watched with wide eyes as I continued to kiss her neck until I was near her main artery in her neck. As I reached it, I felt the increased pulse pass my lips. I took a quick glance at Luke and he was licking his lips.

"Say good night Mrs Silver." I whispered into her eyes before biting down into her artery, her blood rushing into my mouth in an intoxicating rush. I drank her dry, and as her life let her I got an extra kick. After finishing my little snack, I laid her body on the ground and looked at Luke.

"You are so damn sexy when you kill someone!" Luke said roughly pulling me to him and kissing me so passionately. He was tasting the blood in my mouth as his tongue roamed in my mouth. As we pulled apart I felt the rush of her blood kick into my system.

"Let's go get the kids." I smirked, blood running off my chin.

"God, you are so sexy!" Luke said kissing me again before taking my hand and running me up to the youngest boys room. "Take him to Eve at the bar. I'll meet you once we dropped the other at the police station."

"Ok." I said smiling.

"Don't drink him!" Luke said firmly.

"Aww no fair!" I pouted and Luke laughed softly before disappearing. I walked into the boys room and he was sound asleep.

"If you go down to the woods today, be sure of a big surprise. If you go down to the woods today you better not close your eyes." I sang as I walked over to the bed. The boy woke and blinked a few times before looking scared.

"MOM!" The little boy screamed clutching a small teddy bear.

"Mummy isn't coming." I said plainly and snatched the kid out of the bed.

* * *

I took the kid, Ryan, to Eve in the bar. He was terrified and his fear fed my wolf side. As we walked into the bar I smiled, Eve was sat waiting for us.

"Hello." Eve waved to Ryan but he just tried to hide. Eve laughed and looked at me. "So scared. He looks so innocent, doesn't he?" She asked.

"He is innocent. Just a kid." I said holding him in front of me. Eve nodded and got to her feet. She walked over to the kid and ran a hand through his hair, Ryan tried to move, but I held him firm.

"Just a kid... But what if I told you, this kid, he is the most powerful weapon we have. What if I tell you, this kid. He's going to make the battle between us and them. He's going to help us win." She said smiling down at the little kid.

"How?" I asked confused. Eve looked back up at me and her smile faulted, just for a second.

"So many questions." She teased.

"I like knowing what I'm getting into." I said firmly. Eve stood there, a smile on her face, but I could tell she was starting to get pissed of all the questions. Before either of us could talk Luke walked in, strolling past all the dead bodies as if they were nothing.

"Kid's locked up tight. What we gonna do with this one?" Luke asked looking at Ryan in my grasp. Eve smiled and looked down at the child before looking back up at me and Luke.

"I want Megan to turn him. Bite him then feed him your blood." Eve said looking at me dead in the eyes. I was shocked, the kid was scared and Luke was beaming.

"Turn him? He's... he's just a child." I muttered in disbelief.

"Why don't I do it?" Luke suggested seeing how uncomfortable I was about the plan.

"It must be Megan! She is the weapon, our perfect creation!" Eve snapped scowling at the pair of us. "Make her do it." Eve added looking at Luke.

"Yes Eve." Luke said softly and turned to me.

"Luke, he is just a kid. An innocent kid." I said shaking my head, backing away from the pair with the kid still in my grasp. Ryan clung onto my arm for dear life.

"Megan. Listen to me." Luke said looking at me dead in the eyes. I looked into his grey-green eyes and felt myself begin to get lost in them. "Bite the kid, then let him feed from you." Luke's words seemed to bounce around in my head. I started to nod. The idea became so obvious, like it was stupid to think of doing anything else. Luke nodded and glanced at Eve who smiled. I bobbed down, wrapping my arms around the kid tighter, holding him against my body. I took his arm and pulled his sleeve up.

"Please, don't!" Ryan cried as I brought his arm up to my mouth. "No!" Ryan screamed as I bit into his young flesh. I drank a little of his blood then, bit my own wrist. I placed my bleeding wrist over the bite and held it there until the kid stopped screaming. His body went limp in my arms. I picked him up and laid him on the bar.

"This is the first I've turned." I said looking at Luke.

"Congrats it's a boy!" Luke joked pulling me into a quick hug. Eve walked around the other side of the bar smiling at me.

"Good. Now, when he wakes, return him to his family. Then rest. I've got a surprise for the pair of you." Eve smiled looking back down at the sleeping boy.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

Cass teleported me, Sam, Bobby and himself to Grants Pass, Oregon. It looked like every other normal little town. Kids were out playing on their bikes. People smiled and talked in the street. Everything just seemed so... normal.

"Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville." I said as I looked around. If Lenore was right Megan would be here. I needed to find her, bring her home and kill that bitch Eve before she did anything to my wife.

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming." Bobby commented plainly.

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?" I said looking at Cass. He just looked confused.

"I'm gonna need a computer." Bobby said as he walked away from us. We went to a local Diner and grabbed some food while Bobby looked things up on an iPad... or whatever it's called.

" Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this." Bobby grumbled looking over at Sam. "I asked for a computer." He added.

"It is a computer." Sam replied eating some of his rabbit food.

"No, a computer has buttons." Bobby replied and I nodded agreeing with him.

"Can I get you anything else?" A waitress asked walking over to us.

"No, we're good thanks." I said with a small smile. She looked a little like Megan. Dark eyes, dark hair, thin, but not skinny. She had the same warm smile. It made me wonder if Megan was ok. If she was even still alive.

"Anything?" Sam asked breaking me from my thoughts. I blinked and watched the guys talk.

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" Bobby asked looking at all of us.

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment." Castiel said and closed his eyes. I ate some more of my food and then looked up. Cass was still there.

"Cass, we can still see you." I said softly.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Cass replied opening his eye and looking around.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you-" I started to say when Cass closed his eyes and looked like he was straining himself. "Well now it just looks like you're pooping." I muttered and Cass and Sam both gave me a look.

"Something's wrong." Cass stated.

"What, are you stuck?" I asked confused.

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless." Castiel said plainly.

"You're joking?" I asked sarcastically. With Cass down, we were going to be screwed when we went up against that bitch.

"Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve." Castiel explained.

"So wait, Mom's making you limp?" I asked plainly/

"Figuratively, yes." Cass replied softly.

"How?" I asked utterly shocked.

"I don't know, but she is." Cass replied firmly.

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat." I muttered and Cass looked away. He looked a little upset.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Sam sighed to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night." Bobby said reading from the iPoo or whatever it's called.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"A Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, name - Ed Bright." Bobby said showing us the picture of Ed.

"Well that's not much to go on. And it doesn't mean Megan or Eve is in town." I sighed.

"Well its only lead, so-" Bobby started to say when I cut him off.

"So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up." I sighed shaking my head.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

We crashed in a house some of the grunts Eve made, used to live in. I woke in the morning while Luke was still sound asleep. There was something niggling at me. Something I couldn't shake. I wasn't sure why, but turning the kid, it upset me slightly. I couldn't shake his crying face from my mind. I went down into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk. I sat at the table and pulled my phone out. Mindlessly I started to go through the photo's on it. They were of The Winchester's. There were a few of me and Sam pulling faces and messing around while we were meant to be researching. Then a few of Bobby looking grumpy or smiling sarcastically. Then a few of Dean. In a couple he posed for me, a few I caught him smiling off guard. The final couple of pictures were me in his arms holding the phone as I took the photo's. We looked so happy there. _We were so happy there... _

"If I was so happy, why... why am I like this?" I asked myself softly. _He didn't want the real you. He wanted the fake human you. Remember how quickly it all fell apart when Sam left? Back when you were all you? Dean doesn't love you like this... he loves a lie._ The voice in my head replied. "Maybe..." I sighed closing my phone and resting it on the table. I still felt bad for changing the kid. I couldn't shake that it was wrong. I don't know how long I was sat there thinking but I noticed Luke walk into the kitchen in just his boxers. He rubbed his eyes and let out a small groan.

"Arh, stop thinking so much babe!" Luke groaned as he sat at the table.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're thinking. It's making you so depressed it woke me up!" Luke sighed. "What are you brooding over anyway?"

"Ryan." I admitted.

"He'll be fine. He knows what to do and when." Luke said with a smile. I stood from the table.

"I... I didn't mean that." I sighed looking out of the window. I felt Luke walk behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You did what we have to, to survive." Luke whispered into my ear before kissing it softly. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I nodded feeling safe in his arms.

"Yeah... I guess I did." I said softly.

"We will get past this, then, we can start a life together." Luke added kissing my neck softly. "One where we don't have to hide who we are any more." He added. I felt myself sink into his words, into him. All the worries, all the doubts I had washing away with each second.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

We reached the doctors office just as an elderly woman was locking up.

"Excuse me. Hi, uh, i-is Dr Silver in today? My friend is very sick." I said pointing to Cass.

" I have a, uh, painful burning sensation." Cass blurted out and it took everything I had not to roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, well, he's out. Sorry." She replied with a small smile.

"Do you happen to know here he is?" I asked sweetly.

"He hasn't called in." She said to me before turning to Cass. "You might want to find yourself some ointment." She said before walking off.

"What kind of doctor calls the CDC and then goes AWOL the very nest day? Let's have a look, shall we?" I said to Cass before walking round the back of the building.

"Are you mad at me?" Cass asked as we walked around the building.

"No dude, why?" I asked confused.

"I can not locate Megan. She may not even been in this town. All we know is that Eve is." Cass said plainly. I let out a small sigh and ran my hands over my face.

"Megan... We will find Megan Cass, if she's not in this town. We make sure Eve tells us before we kill her. I... let's just find out what's going on here ok?" I asked as we reached the door. I bobbed down and started to pick the lock.

"Is this gonna take a long time?" Cass asked with a sigh. I paused to give him a few choice words when I noticed something on ground by the bid shed. It looked like blood. I got up and started to walk over to the marks on the ground.

"What is it?" Cass asked, I touched the liquid and confirmed it was blood. I showed Cass and then noticed more blood on the door. I broke the lock on the bid shed and opened it up. Inside was a body, wrapped in plastic. I unwrapped it and saw it was Ed.

"Oh." I sighed wiping my hands on my jeans.

"It's the patient Ed Bright." Cass confirmed.

"Well what kind of doctor calls the CDC and then stashes the gooey corpse in the shed?" I asked looking at Cass. He just looked perplexed by my question.

"I don't understand what's happening here." Cass said still looking confused.

"Well, I know one thing about the body. We need some kerosene." I sighed looking back at the body of Ed.

* * *

Sam and Bobby called letting us know it looked like the good doctor had vanished along with his whole family. Not that it was troubling, but there was no signs of him packing up. I really wanted to find Eve so we could find Megan. But I knew if I was going to find her. I needed to work the damn case. I sat in the car drumming my fingers on the wheel. _Megan could be in any of these houses. She could be tied up, scared and alone. She could be beaten and alone. She could be wondering where the hell we were. She is alone and scared and I'm sat in a damn car waiting for Sammy and Bobby to get back. Damn it I just need to find Eve. How hard is it to track down the mother of all evil? And what the hell is going on with the dead guy? He was all... eww. Falling apart and oozing and just – I think I'm going to be sick if I keep thinking about it. Come on Sammy..._ Finally I spotted the guys pull up and we all got out of our cars.

"Oh. So we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" I asked looking at Sam and Bobby who just shrugged.

"Yeah. Plot thickens." Sam sighed.

"Well let's go see what Ed's room mates have to say." I said sighing.

"Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Cass asked confused.

"No, why?" Bobby asked just as confused.

"Then that's not his twin." Cass said pointing to the window. In the window was a double for the body we found at the docs.

"So what, shifter?" Sam asked all of us.

"I don't know what we're looking at." Bobby admitted.

"Alright, Dean and me are gonna go in. You two stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it." Sam ordered.

"Yeah. Best guess - silver bullets." I added checking my gun.

"I'm fairly unpractised with firearms." Cass admitted and I rolled my eyes.

"You know who whines? Babies." I huffed before walking towards the house.

* * *

We burst into the house and saw about five or six death oozing Ed's laying around the house. They were definitely dead, but it was weird. They were all Ed, they all looked like Ed.

"Okay, don't touch anything." I said as we looked around. Suddenly an Ed in the chair started to cough.

"Hey, hey. Back here. Come here." Sam said as we walked over to the guy. He looked like he was going to implode at any second. I really didn't want to get too close and catch something off him. "Hey, hey, hey. Talk to us. What is it?" Sam asked as be bobbed down to his level.

"Hey, Ed. Ed, what's going on?" I asked trying to get any answer that wasn't a cough.

"What? I'm not Ed." Ed said coughing again. Sam checked the wallet near him, the drivers licence said Marshall Todd. The picture was a blonde skinny white guy. "What's wrong with me?" Marshall groaned.

"Uh, nothing. You're ok. You're okay, alright? We're gonna get you help." Sam reassured Marshall.

"Let me ask you something. Do I - do all of us- do we look like Ed?" Marshall asked worried.

"What? No, no. No, no, no, no, no, of course not. You, uh, you have a fever. You're hallucinating." I lied hoping it would keep Marshall calm enough so we could find out what happened to him.

"Marshall, Marshall. Hey, what happened here?" Sam asked.

"Am I gonna die?" Marshall asked coughing again.

"No, you're not gonna die, okay? Now you need to talk to us. It's important." Sam said firmly.

"Ed was feeling bad so I took him to the doctor." Marshall coughed again. "I think - now we're all sick."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically and Sam just gave me an annoyed look.

"And before you got sick, before Ed got sick, did you do anything? Did you go anywhere? Hey, I need you to focus for me." Sam said trying to keep Marshall talking.

"I don't know. Some bar." Marshall coughed.

"A bar? What bar?" Sam asked quickly.

"8th Street, I guess." Marshall answered.

"8th Street, um, did anything happen at the bar? Did you - did you see anything? Did you meet anyone?" Sam asked as Marshall just coughed more. "Look, an ambulance is on the way, okay?"

"A girl." Marshall wheezed out.

"A girl? Okay, and?" I asked plainly.

"A girl in white." Marshall said and he didn't look so hot.

"Good, okay. What did the girl in white do? Marshall? Wh-wh-what did she do to Ed? Marshall?" I asked and Marshal died. As Marshal died so did our lead. "Damn it!" I groaned getting to my feet.

"We'll find her Dean." Sam said getting to his feet.

"I just..." I sighed turning to look at my brother. He looked as I felt. Lost and worried. "All these monsters running around. If she's out there, trying to get back to us! How- How is she meant to beat thing like this?"

"She's strong and smart. If she's fighting her way back to us, she'll make it." Sam said throwing me the puppy dog eyes.

"I know." I sighed. "Come on, let's fill in Houghy and Doughy out there." I added walking out of the house. "I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" I asked as we reached Bobby and Cass.

"Shifters usually run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?" Bobby asked us.

"Well I am bathing in Purell tonight." I joked as Sam talked.

"So, he said they met a girl." Sam said.

"It's got to be Eve." I said firmly.

"But why would she do this?" Cass asked confused.

"Mommy monster - make more." Bobby suggested.

"No, no, no, no. Cass has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?" I asked pointing back to the house.

"Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense." Bobby said with a shrug.

"So should we hit the bar?" Sam asked everyone. It was the first lead we had on Eve and we had to take it.

* * *

We headed over to the bar and had to bust the door down to get it. I nearly gagged when we opened the door. There was dead bodies everywhere you looked.

"Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks." Bobby muttered as I walked up to one of the bodies. I grabbed a cloth and lifted it's upper lip revealing a set of vampire fangs.

"We got a vamp over here." I said and then noticed something on the arm. I took a closer look and saw a spike coming from it's wrist. "Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?" I asked standing back up and looking at Bobby.

"Never seen that in my life." Bobby admitted. That was never a good sign.

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?" I yelled shaking my head.

"Looks like." Bobby confirmed.

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the - what do you call these?" I asked looking back at Bobby.

"Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it." Bobby said and walked away from me. I thought for a moment when the perfect name came to me.

"Jefferson Starships." I announced and both Bobby and Sam looked at me confused. "Huh, because they're horrible - and hard to kill." I smirked. Neither looked impressed, but I thought it was a pretty cool name.

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these-" Sam sighed.

"- Jefferson Starships." I butted in.

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?" Sam asked as I went to look at the bodies near the end of the bar.

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up." Bobby said.

"Burned up, like?" I asked confused.

"Like a high fever, like the flu." Bobby suggested.

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" I asked crouching down near a body. Suddenly the sheriff and two deputies busted into the bar with guns.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" He yelled and thankfully they hadn't spotted me. I hid round the side of the bar.

"Now this is not what it looks like." Cass said plainly.

"Look, we're the Feds." Bobby added as someone cuffed him.

"Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around." The sheriff said cuffing all three and taking them away. As soon as they were out of sight I got up from the bar and went to the jail to bust them out.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

We walked into the diner and I knew it was full of Eve's grunts. There scent was so unique that it was had to mistake them. They watched as we walked over to Eve, all eyes on us, ready to move at a seconds notice. We walked up to the bar where Eve was stood behind in a waitress outfit. She was cleaning the counter just in front of herself.

"You both look rested." Eve smiled pouring us both a cup of coffee as soon as she noticed us. I took a sip of mine.

"Blood in this towns a real kick." Luke said before drinking a little of his coffee. Eve nodded before leaning on the bar.

"So, my surprise." She said beaming at us. "Megan, I need you to go check in the prison that the Silver boys are still locked up ok?"

"That's a surprise?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but you get your surprise later." Eve smiled at me.

"Awesome." I said slightly sarcastically and noticed the look Luke gave me. I rolled my eyes at him as I got up. "Catch you later Luke." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Eve watched me walk out of the place and I knew she didn't completely trust me. It was just something I picked up on. I walked over to the jail and walked in. The place was empty but I could hear soft muffles coming from the cell's. I walked in and saw the two boy sat there, eyes so wide when they saw me. I walked right up to the cell and smiled.

"Are you two comfy?" I asked with a smirk. The pair just watched me with wide eyes. "Sit tight kids. Someone's bound to get hungry soon." I joked and tested the cell door. It was locked tight. I shook my head sniggering to myself a little and started to head back out of the station when I herd a group of people bust through the door. I caught the scent of Bobby and Sam and panicked. I raced out of the back door of the jail and ran to the diner.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I knew something wasn't right as soon as the sheriff and his buddies took the guys off. I watched as the Sheriff led Sam into the station, he glanced around to make sure no one was watching. As soon as the last goon took Bobby in I snook into the building. Always trust a hunters instinct. As soon as I walked through the door, Cass was pushed up against a wall, with one of these Jefferson Starships ready to rip him a new one. I sliced it's head off and turned my attention to the one posing as the sheriff that was attacking Sam. I threw it to the floor and brought my blade up ready to kill it.

"Dean, wait!" Sam cried. We took the Sheriff and tied him up in the interrogation room with silver chain. Bobby and Cass were interrogating it.

"Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day." Bobby said glaring at the thing.

"I take my vitamins." It replied sarcastically.

"So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm? So you boys are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew, is that it? You, uh - you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out, huh? Is that why you snatched up the doctor?" Bobby asked circling the thing.

"You're so wasting your time." It sighed. "You stupid head of cattle." It laughed out. Both me and Sam herd something behind us. I turned to Sam, just to confirm I wasn't going crazy.

"More Starships?" I asked walking off. Sam fallowed me, as we fallowed a blood trail on the wall that led to the cells. As we reached the cells I noticed two kids tied and gagged.

"You're Dr Silver's boys." Sam said as we reached the, the older kid nodded."Alright, don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? Uh, keys?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I said fetching the keys.

"Look. We're not gonna hurt you. My name is Sam. That's my brother, Dean." Sam said as I unlocked the cell. "Those cops, they're not coming back – ever." We ungagged the kids and tried to show them that we were the good guys. They were really scared. "What are your names?"

"Joe. This is Ryan." The older boy answered and Sam nodded.

"Hey Ryan, how you doing?" I asked as Ryan looked the most scared, and it reminded me so much of Sammy when he was a kid. Ryan just shifted closer to his big brother and refused to speak.

"He won't talk, not since they came for us." Joe explained.

"Alright, listen Joe. We're gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?" I asked and Joe nodded. "So first we've gotta make sure you're you."

"How you gonna do that?" Joe asked. I glanced at Sam and let out a small sigh.

"Well there's a few, uh, dozen tests. Okay, let's get started." I said honestly. There was no easy way to test the kids, but we needed to be sure, just in case.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I rushed over to the diner and burst through the door. To my surprise there was only Luke and Eve in the whole place. I marched up to Eve balling my hands into fists.

"Is something wrong?" Eve asked plainly as the pair turned to face me.

"You damn well know there is!" I growled with my full wolf powers. Luke stood from his seat and took a step towards me. "Stop!" I growled to him too.

"I guess you know what my surprise is." Eve stated still in a completely calm voice.

"Winchesters! Sam and Dean!" I growled and shook my head. "Why have you brought them here?" I asked letting my anger drop over every word.

"A test. If little Ryan can pass all their tests, my perfect monster is made." Eve explained.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked glaring at Eve. She glanced at Luke before looking at me again.

"There may be another reason I choose those two." She admitted. Luke took another step towards me and I backed away.

"Why are they here?" I asked raising my hand to Luke to tell him to stop.

"I promised Luke, he can kill Dean. I want you to kill Sam for me." Eve said and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Kill them? You brought them here to kill them?" I asked in shock.

"Yes." Eve replied and I shook my head slamming my fist down onto the counter leaving a dent.

"No! No way! No! You..." I looked back at the pair and they were watching me closely.

"You love me, don't you?" Luke asked softly. I took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling.

"Of course I love you Luke, we're... we're Alpha and Omega." I said softly.

"Then why do you care if they live or not?" He asked taking baby steps towards me. I looked away and shook my head.

"I... they..." Images of times where I had laughed and loved and just generally had a good time flashed into the front of my mind. I grabbed my head as I let out a low groan. I was so confused. I loved Luke. But I couldn't shake the image of Dean, as he just woke in bed, his hair all scruff with no gel, his green eyes fluttering and searching the room. As his eyes landed on me a warm sleepy smile crossing his lips. Suddenly I felt someone touch my hand and all the images vanished into the darkness. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Luke holding me, pulling me closer to him.

"They didn't love you the way you are. They wanted you to change." Luke said before kissing my head. "I want to make sure they can never force you into that life again. I love you and will do anything to protect you babe."

"I know... I'm sorry... I don't-" I felt stupid. I should have known Eve and Luke was only looking out for me. They were my family after all, they were the ones who accepted me for who I really was.

"Don't worry. It's ok." Luke sighed softly, holding me close to his warm body.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

We checked the kids and thankfully they both passed as human. We took of the ropes and led them out into the bull pen of the office.

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here. C'mon guys." I yelled as we led the boys to the back of the room.

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked as we sat them down.

"It was just me and Ryan in there." Joe answered. "A... a woman did show though." He added and I glanced at Sam.

"A woman?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. She, she said we were food too." Joe answered softly, wrapping his arm around his little brother.

"What did she look like Joe?" Sam asked throwing him the puppy dog look.

"I dunno. She was small, brown hair. She was wearing dark clothes. Her eyes were green, but not like yours... I don't know." Joe shrugged. I turned to Sam and we both thought the same thing. Eve was in town.

"It's ok Joe. It's a big help." Sam said with a small smile reassuring the kid.

"You have any other family?" I asked the kids changing the topic.

"An uncle, in Merritt." Joe replied.

"Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there." I said with a soft smile. Joe actually smiled for the first time since I met him.

"Dean, can I have a word?" Cass asked from behind me. I got up and walked over to him. He looked worried.

"We need to find Eve now." Cass said plainly.

"Yeah. Go. Me and Sam just gotta make a milk run." I said softly and started to walk away from him.

"We need your help here." Cass said. I stopped and turned back to him.

"Hold your water. We'll be back in a few." I said with a small smile and started to walk away from him again.

"Dean, Dean. Millions of lives are at stakes here, not just two. Stay focused." Cass said firmly. I stopped walking and turned to Cass fully. I lost my smile.

"Are you kidding?" I asked walking back over to him.

"There's a greater purpose here." Cass said plainly.

"You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. We'll catch up." I said and walked back over to the guys without looking back. "Okay guys, let's go. C'mon." I said to Sam and the kids and walked them out.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

"We need to prepare." Eve announced as her special creations walked back into the place. "I need most of you in here. Just in case they are stupid enough to try anything, ok?" There was a low grunt in the room. Eve nodded and walked over to me and Luke.

"What about us?" Luke asked, his arm still snaked around my waist.

"I need the pair of you to stay hidden. I will call you when I need you." Eve said to us.

"Ok." I nodded and Eve smiled at me.

"Don't worry, everything is going to work out great, I promise." Eve smiled, stroking my cheek slightly.

"I know." I said softly and looked at the dint in the counter I made.

"Come on babe, let's go round back." Luke said leading me into the back of the counter, into the kitchen. We walked in and sat at the back.

"I'm sorry for before." I said softly as I played with napkins.

"What happened back there, you grabbed your head." Luke asked looking worried. I looked into his grey-green eyes and smiled. There were so worried and so full of love for me.

"It's crazy..." I muttered.

"Tell me, please?" Luke asked throwing me the puppy dog look.

"I saw... it hurts to even think of them. I saw these images." I said pinching the bridge of my nose as I felt the pain returning.

"Images?" Luke asked confused. I nodded.

"Dean and Sam. We were laughing, and having fun..." I shook my head as I decided it hurt too much to think about it. "It's crazy. I don't understand it." I sighed with a soft smile to Luke.

"Its fine. Sometimes things get crazy. But you know I'll always be here for you, right babe?" Luke asked holding my hand in his.

"I know." I sighed softly and gave him a small smile.

"That's more like it." Luke smiled back. "How about all this we hit New York and I'll give you the personal tour."

"Sounds great." I said smiling. Luke pulled me right out of my mood. "How old are you?" I asked mindlessly.

"Old. But don't worry, your the only woman for me." Luke added with a wink. I sniggered and shook my head.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

We got the kids to their uncle in no time. It felt good to actually do some good for once. To reunite a family and make them feel safe. It was nice for a change. Though on the drive back we did talk about Eve. We both agreed Joe must have see her. It meant that at least the bitch was in town. And with her being here, there was also a hope Megan was here. We walked into the sheriff's office to find the sheriff had been decapitated.

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" I asked Bobby.

"Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot." Bobby sighed.

"Alright. Well, let's all take one." I said passing out the shells that contained the Phoenix ashes. "Load 'em up. Make 'em count." I added praying that the plan would work and we could get Megan back. We headed down the street and found the address, it was the diner we were in earlier that day.

"You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" I asked shaking my head.

"Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked looking at all of us for answers.

"Well there's one way to find out." I said plainly and started to move near the entrance when Bobby put his hand out and stopped me.

"What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her." Bobby reasoned.

"Well there's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in." I said, determined to find the bitch so I could find my wife.

"Dean. Look, I know you want to find Megan, we all do. But there ain't no point going in there and getting killed." Bobby sighed.

"Look. If we don't get a shot off, you two better." I said firmly. Bobby stared at me for a few minutes until he sighed.

"That's the plan?" He asked a little disheartened.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I replied plainly. Sam passed Bobby his bag and we went into the diner.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope it's all good! Please review and let me know what you think! Again thank you to everyone who has helped me reach my goal of 100 reviews for this story! You guys all rock so hard!


	26. Be Sure Of A Big Surprise

Woo! So who's loving this story then? Hopefully a lot of you since you all keep throwing me awesome reviews!  
I have a very special shout out to Johanna24 - She was actually my 100th review without her name lol! So thank you Johanna for breaking my 100th mark =D *Offers Sam and/or Dean as a prize*  
Ok shout outs to Johanna24, Asya55, Geminixoxo and Klandgraf2007! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter dude's! So this chaper was meant to be the third and final part to this mini story arch, but as I wrote I realised, Megan's pretty damaged and is going to take a longer time to recover then a few days. So There will be at least one more chapter focusing on Megan and everything before we get back on track with the storyline. Hope none of you guys mind too much!  
*Disclaimer* I Own nothing but the original chacters and events.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

We walked into the diner and sat down. It was really full but I couldn't see anyone who matched Eve's description. Sam cleared his throat and I turned to him confused.

"Now what?" I asked glancing around. Sam pulled out his phone and looked around at everyone.

"Crap. Crap, crap." Sam said softly.

"Starships?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam sighed putting his phone away.

"Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?" I asked softly.

"Uh, me and you." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well let's get the hell out of here." I said looking at Sam.

"Shall we?" Sam said as we started to move to go out.

"Two specials, right?" A waitress asked as she shoved two plates of food under our noses.

"Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out." Sam answered.

"Now that would be rude, Sam." She said and I looked at her. She fit Joe's description. She was small, brown hair, green eyes.

"Let me guess. Eve." Sam said plainly.

"Pleasure." Eve smiled at us.

"Why don't we step outside. Chat?" I asked holding in my rage. I knew how to play the game to get information.

"Why? This is private." Eve smirked and nodded to the Starships in the room. Some closed the blinds so that no one could see in. One of them took my bag and opened it on the counter. Eve took out my shot gun and smelt it.

"Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that." She said with a little nod to us.

"You have no idea." I replied as Sam scoffed.

"Destroy these. Thank you." Eve said to the Starship before walking back over to us. "Relax. I'm not here to fight." She said holding her hands up.

"No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really, sister? Dragons?" I asked in disbelief.

"So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help." Eve shrugged innocently.

"With what?" Sam scoffed. "Tearing apart the planet?"

"You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first." Eve explained and Sam scoffed again. "I liked our arrangement."

"What arrangement?" Sam asked.

"The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy." Eve explained.

"Okay, so what changed?" I asked confused.

"My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children." Eve explained as if it was only logical for her to come to Earth and start creating monsters left right and middle.

"Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You?" I asked shocked.

"It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this." Eve said and changed her appearance to look like out mother Mary. It pissed me off.

"Oh, you bitch." I glared.

"She died to protect you, didn't she? See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different." Eve tried to reason with us. But looking like our mother. I had enough of it.

"Where's Megan?" I asked firmly.

"Megan? Why would you think I know where she is?" Eve asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me bitch! I know, you know where she is. Tell me!" I growled.

"Dean, calm down." Sam whispered as a few Starships looked a little trigger ready.

"She is with her family." Eve whispered to me. "The ones who love her for what she really is Dean."

"Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us." I growled loosing my temper with the bitch.

"You? No. It's Crowley I want dead." Eve laughed and it took both me and Sam by surprise.

"Well you're too late there - that little limey mook roasted months ago." I scoffed.

"Crowley's alive." Eve replied plainly.

"That's impossible." Sam said shaking his head.

"I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins." Eve scoffed. "Any idea why he's hurting my babies?"

"He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location." I replied plainly.

"Is that what he told you? It's about the souls." Eve laughed.

"What about 'em?" Sam scoffed.

"Their power, you simple little monkey. Fuel. Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quite playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it." Eve explained.

"You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while." I said sarcastically.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast." Eve smiled.

"Wait a second, all those - all those things we've been finding." Sam said shocked.

"Call it beta testing." Eve shrugged.

"Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town." I said sarcastically and with smirk.

"Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part - you've been with it the whole time." Eve smiled. My heart sunk as my mind instantly thought of Megan. _Was she the monster that was under our noses? Is that why she vanished? To show Eve how easy it was to stay hidden from hunters?_

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course." Eve smiled. "Little Ryan." She whispered. I went from extraordinary happiness that it wasn't Megan to gut wrenching guilt. We delivered Ryan to his uncle. That meant Joe and his uncle were in danger. And we didn't even realise. "You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk." Eve smirked.

"Nothing to say." Sam scoffed as I just sat there still in shock.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me - I let you live." Eve smirked.

"Pass." I said without thinking.

"Dean." Sam said looking at me.

"Sam, no. The answer is no." I said firmly.

"You say that like you have another option." Eve said plainly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I shrugged.

"You think?" Eve asked with a smirk. Suddenly a few Starships brought Bobby and Cass in. "Well, so much for your plan B." Eve smirked at us before turning her attention to Castiel. "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged. Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends. Don't and well..." Eve looked to the back of the counter.

* * *

Megan P.O.V

Luke took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. As we walked through the double doors I saw Sam and Dean sat at the counter, both of them with wide eyes as they saw me. Then I noticed Cass and Bobby being held up by a few of Eve's men. We walked over to Eve and she smiled at Dean.

"Don't and we will kill the old man first, then the angel. Then Megan will kill Sam, and if you still refuse, Luke will just kill you." Eve stated. I watched as Sam looked at me confused and hurt.

"Megan, are you ok?" Dean asked breaking the eye lock I was sharing with Sam. I turned to look at Dean and blinked.

"Never better." I replied plainly. Dean looked worried and shook his head before turning back to Eve.

"What have you done to her?" Dean asked in a cold voice.

"Done to her?" Eve laughed and turned to me. "What have we done to you?" She asked plainly, holding her hand out to me. I walked over and took it before turning to face the guys.

"Set me free." I replied and watched as the pair noticed my eyes.

"You're a werewolf again?" Sam asked softly.

"I should have always been one Sam. It was your brother who stopped me from being all I am." I said and glared at Dean.

"This isn't you Megan. You're not a-" Dean started to say.

"Monster?" Luke growled as he walked closer to us. "I mean that was the word you were looking for right?" Luke growled.

"Yeah." Dean said glaring at Luke. "Not that its any business of yours."

"She is my Omega!" Luke growled and started to race towards Dean.

"Enough!" Eve shouted and Luke stopped, but he didn't take his eyes off Dean.

"Channing?" Sam asked softly. "You're the Alpha Werewolf."

"Well done Sammy." Eve mocked.

"So your the piece of shit who turned her?" Dean asked glaring at Luke. In the next second Luke had thrown Dean backwards off the chair and pounced on him. Laying punch after punch into his body. I raced around and grabbed Sam, holding him back in his chair as Eve slowly walked around. Sam struggled to get free, but I held him there. Some how Dean managed to get Luke off him and pulled a machete from no where. My heart jumped into my throat as the pair got to their feet.

"She was nothing with you!" Luke screamed.

"Shut up!" Dean growled and swiped out, cutting Luke chest.

"Silver? Please." Luke smirked as he lunged at Dean again. I watch in horror as the pair trade blow after blow. Suddenly my mind started to fill with images of Dean. Of all the times we were alone. In love. I shook my head and Sam noticed.

"You made her into a monster." Dean said punching Luke in the face.

"I made her more then _human_, better then your kind." Luke replied, hitting Dean in the guts, before taking a handful of his hair and yanking his head up. "She will be so much better without you in her life!" Luke growled. More imagines of times I spent with Dean flashed into my head and the pain was too much. I grabbed my head and let out a small cry of pain.

"Stop!" I screamed as Luke lunged to Dean's neck. "Don't hurt him!" I begged as Luke looked at me utterly confused. Dean didn't need much more of an excuse. In one swift move, Dean cut Luke's head clean off. As Luke's body fell to the floor Dean drove the blade into his chest, piercing his heart. "Oh God..." I said covering my mouth. "What have I done?" I asked as Eve appeared at my side and stroked my cheek then the images of Dean left me again. In it's place a rage built in me, swift and deadly. I growled as Dean looked over at me. I put my hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed, the bone broke with easy and Sam let out a yelp of pain.

"You killed him." I growled, each word laced with rage. "I am going to make you pay for that Dean, starting with Sam. I am going to break every bone in his body. One. By. One. While you watch helplessly." I growled feeling the rage consume me.

"Megan." Dean said softly and I squeezed on Sam's shoulder again.

"Arh!" Sam cried out again, trying to move out of my grip but failing. Dean froze, fear clear in his eyes for anyone to see. Eve walked into view and pointed to the seat Dean was sat in before the brawl had broken out.

"Sit down Dean." Eve said plainly and Dean did as he was told. Fearing for his brothers life. "Now work for me." Eve said. Dean looked over at Sam, a deep red stain already started to appear through his layers of clothes. Deep cuts where the bone had slashed through his flesh at nauseating angles. He looked at Sam, and in return Sam nodded, silently agreeing with whatever plan Dean had made. He took a deep sigh and turned to Eve.

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" Dean said firmly looking at Eve.

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway." Eve said smiling as she thought of the idea.

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no." Dean muttered. Within seconds Eve was behind Dean, holding his shoulders and resting her head next to his. Sam tried to struggled but I held firm. Dean deserved to be turned. That way, he could become one of us, a monster and I would kill him just like one. Sure I'd let Eve use him for finding Crowley, but then I'd get to kill him.

"Don't test me." Eve hissed in Dean's ear.

"Bite me." Dean glared at Eve. In a heartbeat she bit into Dean's neck.

"No!" Sam cried struggling to get out of my grasp.

"Dean!" Castiel and Bobby cried out. Then I noticed Eve's face, something wasn't right. She staggered back and started to cough.

"Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the after burn. Call you later, Mom." Dean joked as Eve coughed more. A bright light started to shine out of her skin as she changed back into her brunette form. Dark liquid started to run from her mouth, nose, head. She fell onto the floor choking before she died. Eve's men started to attack, but I kept hold of Sam. Dean looked at me and I glared back. He had taken everything from me. Everyone. My family. Gone. Again.

"Shut your eyes!" Cass yelled and a bright white light filled the room. I covered my eyes with one hand but held onto Sam.

* * *

As the light died down there was only Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel and myself left standing. Everyone else was dead. Everyone.

"We got to take you on more monster hunts." Bobby joked and then noticed me stood by the side of Sam.

"You killed everyone, you killed my family again!" I growled looking at Dean. "Why do you always tear my family from me?" I screamed, a mixture of rage and sadness filling me.

"I... we're your family." Dean said looking a little pale from the bite.

"You?" I laughed shaking my head. "You are nothing but a bunch of hypocritical bastards." I growled and threw Sam over into the booths with one hand. He landed with a thud and looked pretty dazed. "You think I would ever call any of you family?" I said shaking my head. I glanced at everyone in the room and balled my hands into fists.

"Well once upon a time, you married me." Dean said plainly. Suddenly images of our wedding day flashed before my eyes. I shook my head to shake the images away.

"No... you don't... you want me as a human! You don't want me like this." I said pointing to myself. "You never wanted me like this! You just want to force me to be like you, weak and human! Well look how good being human is! Sam, is slowly bleeding out from a broken bone! And you!" I said pointing at Dean. "You're so weak from one bite! Hell Ryan took it more of a man than you!" I growled.

"You bit the kid?" Dean asked softly.

"Didn't you know. I'm Eve's best monster. No pesky soul issue, but just enough to pass all the tests." I smiled. I saw the horror in Dean's eyes.

"No." Dean said shaking his head. "The woman I married, the woman I love, she wouldn't willingly turn another human." Dean said and again flash backs of telling Dean of the people I attacked when I was a wolf flashed into my head. I shook my head again as the pain shot through my head.

"Stop! Stop talking!" I growled and cleared my head again. I was starting to feel a little dizzy from shaking my head so damn much. "I'm going to kill you." I said walking towards Dean. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind from behind me. I turned to see Castiel stood there, before I had time to react he touched my forehead and everything went black.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

Megan's body fell to the floor as soon as Castiel touched her. Sam got to his feet and staggered over to me.

"Hey Cass um, me and Dean's bleeding pretty good." Sam said softly.

"Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?" I asked as Cass walked over to us and touched both our shoulders, healing us. I looked down at her body and felt my heart breaking. _She fed on human blood. There is no coming back... but I can't... she can't..._

"Dean?" Sam asked softly, breaking me from my thoughts. I cleared my throat and looked at Bobby.

"You and Sam go check out the kid." I said and looked back down at Megan. "Cass zap me and her back to the panic room. Then go with these two."

"Boy, you sure it's a good idea?" Bobby asked softly.

"She's my wife. Just go... go take care of the kid." I said softly.

"What child?" Castiel asked.

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Unbelievable." Cass muttered.

"Yeah, I know Cass, you told me, alright. Let's just go. Zap me home and go see the damage the kids done." I said shaking my head.

"Are you going to be safe with her?" Sam asked throwing me the puppy dog eyes.

"I will. Just. Go." I sighed again. I knelt down and picked up Megan's limp body in my arms. Cass walked over to me with a disapproving look and touched my forehead.

* * *

Once the blinding light faded I saw we were stood in the panic room. I laid her body in the cot and went out of the room to get some chains. There was no way I was going to kill my wife, and no way in hell I was going to let anyone else no matter what she did. I needed to keep her safe, and safe in that moment meant tying her up in silver until I could think of a better plan. I grabbed the heavy chains and a few silver one and went back to the panic room. I chained her hands and legs and then just sat on a chair next to the cot. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. _My own little angel_ I thought as I brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Dean." She mumbled softly with a small smile on her face. I found it difficult to think that she had killed people, drank their blood and turned a child. Eve had to have done something to her to make her kill. We'd talked before about how she refused to kill in the past, she only drank demon blood because people were innocent. I sat on the chair and watched her like a hawk. I was sat watching her when my phone rang, I grabbed it out of my pocket and walked out of the panic room locking the door behind me.

"_Dean, we're at the house, looks like Ryan killed the uncle and turned Joe._" Sam said as I answered. I let out a low groan and shook my head.

"Peachy. Where are the brats now?" I asked pacing around Bobby's cellar.

"_Dead._" I herd Bobby's voice I must have been on speaker.

"You kill them?" I asked shaking my head for being so stupid to let them go. I should have checked them more. I should have known.

"_No, looks like demons did the clean up._" Sam answered.

"Demons? They don't usual do clean up duties." I sighed rubbing my eyes. I was getting one hell of a headache.

"_We know. We think maybe Crowley sent them to clean up the mess Eve made._" Bobby sighed.

"Super... And do we have any idea how Crowley got away?" I asked sighing.

"_I do not know._" I herd Castiel say.

"Awesome." I said sarcastically.

"_I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately._" Cass answered.

"Let us know what you find out." I sighed.

"_He's already gone..._" Sam sighed. There was a long pause and I felt like I was missing something.

"What?" I asked plainly.

"_How did Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cass to make mistakes like that. Unless-_" Bobby said down the phone.

"Unless what?" I asked cutting him off.

"_Unless he meant to._" Bobby said nervously. I let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Bobby, this is Cass we're talking about. Do you believe this Sam?" I asked and there was another pause. "Sam?"

"_Look it's probably nothing, it's just..._" Sam sighed down the phone. "_You know what? You're right. It's, it's probably nothing._"

"Right. Well you guys head home." I sighed pinching my nose again.

"_Dean, are you going to be ok with Megan?_" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I got her tied up." I said and glanced at the panic room door.

"_Got any idea what to do with the girl?_" Bobby asked softly.

"I'm hoping Cass, Payton or Balthazar can work their mojo on her. Fix her." I sighed softly.

"_You know she's tasted human blood now boy-_" Bobby started to say.

"I know!" I snapped and shook my head. "I know what it means Bobby, I don't need to hear you say it." I said softly.

"_Just be careful Dean, we'll get back as soon as we can._" Sam said and hung up.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of a fan above me, as I eased my eyes open I saw I was in the panic room. I looked around and noticed a chair near my cot and the faint scent of Dean. I remembered Castiel zapping me and the anger I had towards Dean. He killed Luke. He killed the man I loved. The one person on the planet who loved me, all of me and didn't want to change me. He wanted to us to be together as we were, werewolves. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about him. I had really lost him, this time there was no coming back. No walked back into my life with open arms. I was never going to see him again. Dean had made me completely alone in the world again. He'd taken everyone who ever cared for me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I refused to cry, not until I had made Dean pay for killing Luke. Not until I got my revenge. I herd Dean's voice outside the panic room. It sounded like he was talking with Sam. I listened harder, we were alone in the house. I smirked as I looked at my ankles. Heavy chains with silver laced round them, the same at my wrists, except Dean had wrapped some rags around my wrists so I didn't burn. I gave them a small tug, they were tight. I took a deep breath in and pulled on all the rage I felt towards Dean for killing Luke and pulled. The chains snapped with ease. I pulled on the ones around my ankles and again they snapped with ease. I smelt Dean coming back, so I laid back on the bed, making it look like I was still chained up. The door to the panic room opened and Dean noticed me awake.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly closing the door behind him.

"Like I've lost the only person who ever loved me for who I am." I said plainly and watched as Dean sit in the chair near the cot. He didn't say a word, he just watched me for a few minutes.

"He was using you Meg." Dean said leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knee's. His face gave nothing away.

"Like I'm going to believe you." I scoffed and looked away.

"I've got no reason to lie to you." Dean said plainly. "Plus, come on, you can smell a lie a mile off, am I lying to you?" He asked. It was true I could smell a lie, and as I turned to look at him again I couldn't smell one.

"Just means you believe your own crap." I said plainly and Dean let out a small chuckle.

"Maybe." He laughed. "But why didn't he come for you sooner, why did he leave the monster prison without you?" Dean asked.

"He was hurt really badly, Eve took him and made him stronger." I said softly.

"Like she made you stronger?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"She didn't make me stronger." I stated.

"Really? Then what did she do to you?" Dean asked plainly.

"She reminded me of who I am." I said looking into his green eyes. Dean just sat there and looked back into my eyes. An image flashed into my mind, it was the first time I saw his eyes. I thought they were the most amazing things I had ever seen. I turned my head away, pushing the memory away.

"You like who you are?" Dean asked breaking the silence. I turned back to him and said nothing. "You like being a bad guy? Someone who drinks blood, turns kids... Someone who we hunt and kill."

"I'm the evil one here?" I scoffed shaking my head. "I think you got it all wrong sweetheart."

"Really?" Dean asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Really." I stated. "You killed Luke without even so much as I ounce of remorse." I said feeling the rage building in me again. "I cried out for Luke to stop and you took it as your chance to kill him! How did it feel to kill him Dean? Feel like a big man for killing a man off guard?"

"It felt pretty damn good Megan. And I'd do it again if it meant I got you back." Dean said firmly. This only sent me into more of a rage.

* * *

I pulled myself up and jumped off the bed in a second. I had knocked Dean backwards to the floor before he even knew what was happening.

"Does it look like you got me back Dean?" I growled as I brought my foot up to kick him in the chest. Dean grabbed my foot and knocked me off balance so that I fell to the floor by the side of him. He rolled onto me and held my arms above my head.

"I love you." He said looking straight into my eyes. Another image flashed into my head. It was of the first time he told me he loved me. I shook the memory away as the pain shot through my brain. I used my wolf strength and pushed Dean off me sending him flying over the cot. I jumped to my feet the same time as Dean. I noticed a small scratch on his forehead.

"Stop saying that!" I growled. "If you loved me, you would never have killed Luke!" I added balling my hands into fists.

"You didn't love him!" Dean snapped back.

"How do you know?" I shouted as we circled the cot.

"He was evil! You never would have loved someone like him!" Dean answered and I lunged at him over the cot knocking him to the floor. Dean threw me off him and jumped to his feet backing away from me. I got up and glared at him.

"You don't know me! You've never known me!" I shouted glaring at him. All I wanted to do was kill him, get my revenge for Luke. It was all that I could think about.

"I don't know you?" Dean scoffed shaking his head. "So, you don't love Chinese food? You don't love your Camero which you've rebuilt from scratch a hundred times? You don't love curling up in bed watching old horror films and laughing at how bad the special effect are?" Dean took a step towards me. "You don't love to being held all night after you've had a nightmare? You don't love being kissed just below your ear? Your favourite band isn't Breaking Benjamin?" He asked looking me dead in the eye. A flutter of memories came to me. All the times I'd laughed with Dean, all the special moments we shared, all back in a flash. With them came an excruciating pain.

"Stop it!" I cried out holding my head. "Just stop!" I cried as I tried to shake away all the feelings. I closed my eyes but there were more vivid. The pain was horrific.

"It's the truth Megan." Dean said softly, it sounded like he was standing just in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw he stood there watching me. He was throwing me the famous Winchester puppy dog eyes. My head was spinning and inside it felt like I was tearing in two. Half of me knew how much Dean meant to me, how much I loved him and would do anything to be with him. The other half, it wanted revenge. He killed Luke and he had to pay. The rage built again and I stood up straight and punched Dean in the jaw knocking him into the wall. His head connected with the wall with a nasty bang.

"The truth is you only loved me when I was human!" I yelled and marched up to Dean. He recovered from the sucker punch and blocked the next punch I threw his way.

"I love you no matter what you are like!" Dean said grabbing my right fist and looking straight into my eyes.

"No! You're lying! Luke said you were lying!" I said screaming as I threw my knee up into his stomach and watched as Dean doubled over. "You... you don't love me!" I added kicking him in his ribs. Dean took a few steps back and stood back up. I saw blood running down from a cut near his left eye. The smell of fresh blood fed the rage and wolf side of me. It made me stronger, not that I needed to be to take Dean out. He wasn't really fighting me, more just keeping himself alive.

"I've always loved you Megan!" Dean said shaking his head. "Do you remember the bar, the night you disappeared?" Dean asked holding his left side.

"What?" I asked so confused.

"The night you left, do you remember it?" Dean asked trying to catch his breath. I thought about it. I remembered everything, but where as before when I remembered it was like a bad dream, now the memories stung, like memories I had tried to forget. Everything was so mixed up in my mind.

"I... I remember... everything's so..." I held my head as it swam with so many different memories and conflicting feelings. I stumbled back a couple of steps. My head was swimming with information overload. I dropped to my knee's snapping my eyes closed as I held my head. A throbbing pain pulsed through my brain at every thought. "Make it stop!" I begged rocking back and forth. "I don't... everything is so messed up...Arh it hurts so bad." I cried out. I herd Dean walked towards me slowly and bob down to my level.

"Megan, hey, look at me." Dean said softly. I forced my eyes opened and saw him knelt there with a soft smile on his face. The memory of Luke raping me flashed into my head and felt a rage build in me.

"No! No all that was a lie!" I snapped and pushed Dean onto his back again. I punched him a couple of times. "It can't be true, none of that can be true!" I screamed as I laid more punches into him. Dean blocked them and managed to knock me off him.

* * *

We got back onto our feet and Dean stood there beaten and bloody. He licked his lips and held his left side.

"You promised you'd never leave me. Why would you promise never to leave me if you didn't love me?" Dean asked plainly. I remembered saying the words but I also remembered what Luke did to me. I couldn't, no wouldn't believe that was the real me. That the man I thought loved me would do something so horrific to me. Subconsciously I dropped a hand to my stomach to where the scars of Luke's spell still remained on my stomach as faint red lines. A shooting pain darted into my head and I was suddenly dizzy.

"You... no it can't be true... I...it can't! Why are you lying to me?" I yelled at Dean as tears came to my eyes.

"I'm not lying Megan. I would never lie to you. I love you." Dean wheezed out as he took a step towards me. I continued to shake my head as I felt something run down my chin. I wiped at my chin and saw blood, my nose was bleeding. As I saw my blood, something snapped like a rubber band in my mind and everything fell back into place. Luke raped me, turning me into the werewolf. I killed people, I turned a child... I did unspeakable things. I was evil. _I_ was evil. _I_ was the bad guy here. _I_ was the monster.

"Oh god!" I cried as tears rolled down my cheeks. "No. No. No, no no no no! Please no don't say it's true... it... it can't." I begged Dean as the tears fell freely down my cheeks.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

"You promised you'd never leave me. Why would you promise never to leave me if you didn't love me?" I asked plainly. She'd already given me a pretty good beating, I knew at least I had three broken ribs. But I noticed when I challenged her to remember us together, something changed in her. I needed her to remember us together, I was sure it would bring her back to me, and I needed her back with me.

"You... no it can't be true... I...it can't! Why are you lying to me?" She yelled at me as tears came to her eyes. Whatever Megan was remembering it was something horrible. I noticed she put her hand on her stomach, and glance at it, as if remembering something important about it.

"I'm not lying Megan. I would never lie to you. I love you." I wheezed out as I took a chance and took a step towards her. I watched as Megan continued to shake her head, then I noticed her nose was bleeding. She wiped the blood away and as she did something seemed to change.

"Oh god!" She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No. No. No, no no no no! Please no don't say it's true... it... it can't." She begged me, and I saw her eyes change from the green wolf eye back to her natural eyes. I wasn't sure if she was still a werewolf, but at least she was human in that moment.

"Megan, it's ok." I said softly walking towards her. She fell to the floor in a heap crying her eyes out and rocking back and forth.

"It's not... Oh god it's not... I... no no no no, please, no this isn't true... please no..." Megan begged me. I dropped to the floor and wrapped my arms around her, rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"We'll figure it out, it's going to be ok." I said softly as I held her in my arms.

* * *

I must of held onto her for hours, it was dark and she had soft crying, she was just holding onto my arm, staring out into nothing. She looked so scared, like a little kid that found the thing that lives under it's bed. I herd movement from upstairs and a few minutes later the door to the panic room opened and Sam and Bobby walked in. They both burst through the door with panicked faces until they saw us there in a pile on the floor.

"Everything ok boy?" Bobby asked as the pair looked at our situation. I turned my head to them and was nearly in tears myself.

"She's not trying to kill me any more." I tried to joke but my voice came out weak. I had no idea what was running through her mind. I would have paid any money to find out though. Sam bobbed down to our level and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Megan, can you hear me?" Sam asked Megan softly. She didn't flinch. Sam frowned and glanced back to Bobby. Bobby was just watching Megan in my arms. The way Bobby was watching her, it was like he had lost all trust in her. Like she was a monster. Sam turned back to us and clicked his fingers in front of her, she still didn't respond. Sam looked at me worried.

"Dean, how long has she been like this?" Sam asked softly.

"A while, she was crying then she stopped." I tried to shrug but I could only shrug with one shoulder because Megan held my other arm.

"Ok, I think you're both in shock, Megan more then you. But we need to get the pair of you out of here and somewhere warm, ok?" Sam asked softly.

"Fine." I said simply. I got up and was surprised when Megan stood up with me, she still held my arm tight. "It's going to be ok baby." I whispered pulling her closer to me and kissing her hair. "I'm going to make it all ok." I added. Sam took us to Bobby's den and sat us on the small sofa. He brought a couple of blankets as Bobby made two cups of tea.

"You guys need to drink this." Bobby said passing me a cup and putting the other down near Megan. She was still not talking, not responding to anyone, just looking out into nothing.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of Bobby's desk. I started to explain everything.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

_I killed people, I drank so much blood... Mrs Silver... I remember telling her... Oh my god I really am a monster! I took her life for no reason, I didn't have to kill her. I could have left her tied up somewhere. Then Ryan. Oh my god I turned a child! A CHILD! He was so innocent and I turned him into a damn monster like myself! How could I do that? Why the hell did I do that? I feel sick to my stomach with myself! I should just kill myself! I am a monster now, if I ever was anything else...  
Then there's Luke... He took me to the motel room. He tied me up and ripped my clothes off before carving those symbols into my stomach... then he... He. He raped me. I feel so dirty, so small and dirty and nasty. He touched me and made me into this monster. He turned me into the monster.  
But I can't blame him... not for everything! No one made me go with him! No one made me kill or feed off human blood. Those were my choices. Mine and mine alone! How can I ever look the guys in the face again after everything that happened. How can I even begin to ask for their forgiveness? _

_I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__I am a monster.  
__And I deserve to be treated like one..._

* * *

I wasn't sure what was happening. I knew I wasn't in the panic room any more, and I was almost certain that it wasn't just me and Dean any more. I thought I herd Sam and Bobby's voices but I couldn't be certain. I was lost in my own thoughts. My disgust with myself. My guilt over killing and what Luke did to me. Everything that happened to me from leaving the bar that night. I knew I was holding onto Dean's arm, and only when I felt him untangling it did I snap out of my thoughts.

I watched as Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen with Bobby and started to talk. They were whispering, but I could hear them as clear as day.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked softly.

"We look after her." Dean said firmly.

"Boy, she killed people, she did evil. You can't be sure she ain't still playing on the other side." Bobby said softly. Dean turned to him and I could see the rage in his eyes.

"You want to kill her?" He snapped. "You want to kill my wife?"

"Boy I didn't-" Bobby started to say throwing his hands in the air.

"That's Megan in there! No matter what she's done! How many times has she saved your life? Huh? Or Sam's or mine for that matter? How many people do you think she's saved hunting?" Dean asked going into a full blown rant.

"Dean, no one is questioning what good she's done." Sam said softly.

"Then what are you questioning?" Dean snapped at the pair of them. Sam looked at Bobby and he took a deep breath.

"Boy, she's like a daughter to me. But... but we can't be sure that, the girl we all love is sat on that damn couch. She's killed innocent people boy, there ain't no getting around that. She's killed and turned people. No matter how much good she's done, you can't ignore the fact she's a killer." Bobby said softly.

"Well what do you want us to do then?" Dean asked getting pissed at the pair. Again Sam and Bobby traded a look and now it was Sam's turn. He threw Dean the puppy dog look way before he even opened his mouth.

"If this was any other person, what would you do Dean?" Sam asked carefully. I watched Dean process it all and shake his head.

"No! Damn it no! We are not going to kill my wife!" Dean said and I noticed his voice crack slightly.

"Dean. We all love Megan, but, we're hunters. We need to stop evil." Sam said and I noticed a tear roll down Sam's cheek.

"No Sammy! There has to be another way!" Dean said shaking his head as his voice cracked and all the raw emotion came tumbling out. I watched as he cried and looked at his baby brother with us pleading eyes. "I can't loose her. I wont loose her. Please, don't... don't take her away from me." Dean begged the two hunters.

"We could call the angels." Sam suggested caving into his brothers pleads.

"If we can trust them." Bobby sighed shaking his head as he glanced over at me. "We need to do something." He added wiping his face.

* * *

Bobby disappeared out of the kitchen but didn't come back into the den. I couldn't see Sam or Dean, but I herd them talking softly by the table in the kitchen. Sam was trying to get Dean to calm down.

_They want to kill me. I'm not surprised. The things I've done... I deserve it. But I can't ask any of them to do it. Bobby. Bobby's like a father to me, I would never ask him to kill me. Sam. Sam is like a brother, he is my brother. No he can't do it. Dean. There is simply no way he can do it. He wouldn't do it even if he could be pursued to. I saw the look in his eyes. He loves me to much to see the truth. To see that I'm a monster and there is only one thing to do with me now..._

I silently got up from the couch, I walked to a cabinet full of Bobby's weapons and pulled out a sharp silver blade. I tucked it down the back of my jeans and headed out of the house. I walked far out into the junk yard until I couldn't hear the guys voices. I needed to be alone to do this. I needed no one to stop me.

* * *

I found my Camero, all done up, sat in the yard. She looked good, a nice new coat of deep blue paint, all the dents worked out. She was a fitting place to do it. I climbed onto the bonnet and pulled the knife out. I held it in my hands and twirled it in the moonlight. The blade caught the light and I ran the blade over my finger. It stung like a bitch and bled instantly. It was good to know my silver allergy was still working. I noticed my wedding ring was missing. I tried to remember what happened to it, but I couldn't.

"I hope I took it off before Luke..." I said softly. I sat and looked up to the stars in the sky. "So it's come to this. Mam, Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't have been stronger. Better. More the type of person you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I couldn't match up to the werewolf you were Dad. I was weak. My own fault. The stuff I did... I can't ever forget it. Never." I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away. "I never want to forget it. But I need to make things right, and there's only one thing that I can do to make things right again." I picked up the knife and held it in my arms, facing the blade towards my chest. "There's no way I can make things better. No way I'll ever get the guys to trust me again. I can't trust myself. So this is my gift. This is my way of stopping them from worrying about me." I held the blade over my heart as a few tears rolled silently down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before lunging the knife down into my chest.

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

"Hey angel boy, what's wrong?" Asya asked as she came and sat at the table with me. I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "Has something happened to your brother?" She asked the worry clear on her face.

"No." I said shaking my head. My hand rested over the leather wrist ban covering my right arm. "I... a friend of mine, she's done something stupid." I said looking back at Asya.

"My god I hope this doesn't end up on Facebook stupid, or seriously stupid?" Asya asked with a small smirk.

"She's thrown her life away. She got in with the wrong crowd and now my family wont let me help her." I sighed and took a shot of Jack. Asya sat there and thought about it for a few minutes before she nodded.

"And this friend of yours angel boy, was she a good person before falling in with the wrong crowd?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, she was a good person." I ran a hand threw my shorter hair and sighed, frustrated as it just reminded me more of what happened to me. I started to get mad, I balled my hands into fists. "I knew it was going to happen! I should have stopped her! I should have been there!"

"Hindsight is perfect." Asya said putting her hand over mine. "You can't beat yourself up for others choices. She just has to deal with her choices, and one day, she'll see the mistakes she's made."

"She might be dead before she has the chance though Asya." I sighed shaking my head slightly.

"Well will she listen to you?" Asya asked plainly.

"My family don't-" I started to say.

"Now did I ask about your family?" Asya asked pondering. "Oh yeah I didn't. I asked you." She said poking me in the chest. "Will she listen to you?"

"I think I could get through to her." I said with a small smile. I loved how Asya could always cut through the crap to get to the point. It was one of the reasons why I always found myself in her bar.

"Then what the hell are you doing sitting in my bar?" She asked firmly, looking pissed at me. "Get your damn fine sexy ass up and out of here! Go talk to her! Forget about your family, if you can save her life, save it! What kind of angel boy are you if you don't save people now and again?" Asya asked a small smirk creeping onto her lips. Asya was right. I was an angel of the lord. I was made to protect humans. If I wasn't protecting Megan, saving her, what good was I? I stood from the table with a wide smile on my face.

"Asya, you are the love of my life!" I half joked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She rolled her eyes and battered me away.

"Just go save her! I don't want to see you back here until you've done it! You got me?" She asked firmly with a smile on her lips. I saluted her and headed out of the bar, slipping my shades on.

* * *

As I walked out of the door I zapped to the last place I could sense her. The house Bobby Singer owned. It was night time and I had to take my shades off so that I could see. I walked in through the front door as Bobby walked down the stairs with a book in his hand.

"Payton?" He asked utterly confused. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes." He sighed. He looked rough, and I could tell something big was happening.

"Hey Bobby..." I wasn't sure what to say. "I..um... I know what happened to Megan. With Eve."

"You do? Then where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for an hour since we got back." Bobby said looking mad at me. I threw my hands in the air.

"Bobby, you have got to believe me, I've not been able to help. I shouldn't even be here. If Cass or Balthazar find out..." I looked down to my wrist and bit my lip.

"Then why are you here boy?" Bobby asked watching me carefully.

"She's family Bobby. You do whatever you can to protect your family." I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"She's killed. Tasted human blood and turned a kid." Bobby said plainly.

"Damn it! I knew this would happen!" I growled biting back my anger.

"You knew?" Bobby asked shaking his head. "You knew and did nothing? No warning to us?"

"It's all to do with her soul." I sighed looking at Bobby.

"We got the memo from Eve. Soul, power, power makes a leader." Bobby said waving his hand.

"Her soul. Her half a soul." I said and knew I as soon as I finished my sentence I was signing my own death warrant from Castiel.

"What's so special about her soul?" Bobby asked confused as I noticed Sam and Dean walk over. I ignore the Winchesters and continued to talk to Bobby.

"Her soul was tore in two-" I started to say.

"By you." Sam interrupted. I nodded.

"But soul's they can't ever really be split. Think of twins, how does one twin know that the other is in pain half way around the world?" I asked and Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you saying that twins share a soul?" Sam asked figuring it out.

"Exactly." I said nodding.

"What's this got to do with Megan?" Dean asked looking like hell.

"Well just like the twins. Her soul is broken in two, but never real apart. Whoever has the other half of the soul, can track it." I tried to explain it in the simplest manner. "So Megan needs to be a monster, do evil, so when she dies her soul will go the only place monsters can go."

"Purgatory." Sam said and I nodded.

"So Crowley has the other half of Megan's soul?" Bobby asked confused.

"Crowley? What no. Cass still has Megan's soul. He's been holding onto it longer then I've know." I sighed and shook my head.

"Why the hell does Cass have her soul?" Dean asked looking at the pair.

"I... I don't know. I had started to find bits out and was making sense of it all when I got called back up to Heaven." I said and put my right hand behind my back. "I'm only now starting to piece things together. If Cass knew I was here... I'd be back in prison in Heaven. For good."

"Then why did you come? It's all a little too much too late don't you think? Megan's already turned dark side, killed." Dean spat out at me.

"Look, I... I want to help her. I don't know how, but I need to do something." I said looking Dean dead in the eyes. We stared into each other eyes for a few moments when Dean blinked.

"She's in here..." Dean said and led me through to Bobby's den. I noticed no one was sat around as we walked into the den. The guys looked confused.

"She was just in here." Sam said looking around.

"Was she still a werewolf?" I asked him.

"No." Dean said and I glanced at him. "I mean maybe. But her eyes, they weren't her wolf eyes, they turned back to brown." Dean said remembering it.

"She stopped communicating though." Sam said.

"Crap! Crap crap!" Bobby suddenly said and we all turned to him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"My silver blades missing." Bobby said plainly and it was all Dean needed to hear. He took out of the house, closely fallowed by Sam and Bobby. We all knew what it meant. I closed my eyes and sensed for Megan. I found her and zapped myself to her in a heart beat.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I rushed the blade towards my heart and prepared for the end. The last image to come to mind was Dean smiling sweetly at me. _This is going to hurt you the most, and for that... I truly am sorry._ I thought and waited for the blade to rip through my skin.

But it didn't. In fact I felt someone grab my hands inches away from my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Payton stood there holding my hands and the blade.

"You really don't want to do this." Payton said taking the blade out of my hands.

"I do." My voice cracking because I hadn't spoken in so long.

"Trust me, you life is worth more then this." Payton said wrapping his arms around me. I didn't respond I just sat there with his arms around me.

"I killed people Payton. I killed them and drank their blood." Payton pulled out of the hug and looked into my eyes. "I liked it. I like the feeling of having the power to take someone's life like that." I said coldly.

"This is your wolf speaking baby girl." Payton reassured.

"Does it matter?" I asked plainly. "Does it matter when it's inside me. I know it's wrong... but it doesn't stop me from wanting to do it." I admitted and sighed as I caught Sam and Dean's scent.

"They love you." Payton said noticing it too. We herd the pair shouting out for me.

"They love the person I was." I corrected him. "They think they can bring her back."

"You don't think they can?" Payton asked.

"I don't want them to." I said looking back into his eyes. "That's why I need to die. I can't control this, not again. Not after everything."

Before either of us could say anything more Dean ran over to us looking utterly scared. He raced over to me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my head. As he pulled out of the hug I noticed Sam and Bobby catching up to us.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean snapped at me. "You really think killing yourself is the best option?"

"I herd you talking." I said looking at Sam and Bobby. "I'm a monster now, a bad guy, you said it yourself Dean. You're all to close to me to do it. So I had to." Everyone went quiet. I don't think anyone expected me to hear the conversation or even come to the conclusion. But it was true. I got a kick out of killing, I couldn't live without it now I'd tasted it and that meant that there was only one thing to do...

* * *

Ok so as always, please just spend a few seconds just to send me a review and let me know what you guys think. Pretty please? Thanks =D


	27. Now The Dark Begins To Rise

Hello Hello everyone! Hope that you all enjoyed the last couple of chapters! So here is my next chapter. I hope you guys like it! As always a big shout out to, Asya55, klandergraf2007, Sam and Dean crazy ass wench, Addi101, Geminixoxo, and Johanna24 for the lovely reviews! Thank you guys, you really inspire me to keep going on with this!  
Side note- Saw the teaser trailers for season 7! Oh My Cass! They look freaking awesome! Can Not Wait! *bounces up and down*  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the orginal characters and events, the rest, for now belong to The CW.  
*Duckzilla*

* * *

It had been a couple of days since I tried to kill myself. I had kept to myself. I spent all my time away in my room. The guys would bring me food and drink. I didn't sleep, didn't eat much and I refused to talk to any of them. I sat thinking about everything. There were times when I almost forgave myself. Moments where, I was alive, back with Dean and I almost tricked myself into thinking everything was good. Then I'd remember Luke and what he did to me, and in turn what that made me do and I lost it. The rage came back so strong and I trashed the room. After the second time of trashing my room I asked Bobby if I could stay in the panic room. It was hard to break anything in there.

* * *

I sat in Bobby's panic room and thought. Of course it didn't make anything better, but it was all I could do. The guys would come and check up on me. They'd talk to me and I grunt or nod but I didn't want to be around them. I knew how they saw me, what they thought of me. I was like a sick puppy. Everyone cared about me, but no one wanted to put me out of my misery.

"You know eventually you will have to talk." Payton said appearing in the panic room. He flashed me his cocky smile and pulled off his aviators, tucking them into his black AC/DC t-shirt. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as he sat on the only chair in the room.

"You will. You'll get annoyed at all my ramblings and you'll shout at me to shut up." He added smiling at me. I again shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I think it's about time we talk about what you tried to do." I raised an questioning eyebrow in response and waited for an answer. Payton sat back in his chair and sighed.

"You tried to kill yourself." He answered. I nodded slowly. I knew we had to talk about it sooner or later. "You think your evil?" Payton asked, his baby blue ocean eyes swirling as they watched my every move. I nodded slowly again. "Well yeah, I guess you are." Payton said firmly.

"What?" I chocked out in shock. Up to then everyone had tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault I killed. That it was my wolf and I had no control and a whole lot more bull shit intended to make me feel better. Payton smirked at me.

"Told you I'd get you to talk." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "But you are right, about the evil thing."

"Sorry, did I hit my head or something?" I asked shaking my head slightly.

"You killed people, innocent people Megan. By anyone's standards that makes you evil." Payton said firmly.

"Thank you, why don't you tell them that." I asked pointing to the ceiling.

"They all know. Sam and Dean don't really want to except it. Dean especially." Payton sighed running a hand through his short hair. "But that isn't the issue here."

"It's not?" I asked plainly. "Then what is?"

"You are." Payton said getting up from the chair and walking over to me. Sitting down by my side.

"I tried to fix that." I sighed turning to look at Payton.

"Yeah. Killing yourself isn't fixing anything." Payton said and hit me round the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Don't do it again." Payton said firmly. I just glared at him. "I mean it."

"Why not? I mean, come on. No one knows what to do with me. You wont kill me, and I cant be trusted like this." I argued.

"You die and the location of purgatory is exposed." Payton said firmly.

"How?" I asked confused.

"It doesn't matter right now." Payton got up and walked over to the panic room door. "What matters is you."

"Awesome." I scoffed.

"You need to learn to control that side of you again." Payton sighed turning to face me.

"I don't want to control it though. I want to kill. Drink and take out all this rage inside me." I said looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Well what's stopping you?" Payton asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"What's stopping you from killing me, or Sam, or Bobby or Dean? I mean the doors unlocked." Payton said opening the door. "You know we wont put up that much of a fight against you. None of us could kill you. So what's stopping you from killing us?"

"I..." I thought about it. I cared for them. I loved them. It was that love that was stopping me from wanting to kill them.

"Exactly." Payton said with his cocky grin. "So you can control it."

"I smashed a hole in the wall in Bobby's spare bed room." I muttered.

"Most of the time." Payton smirked. "The point is baby girl. You have some control over it all. Be it through love or guilt, you are controlling that side of yourself."

"But it's not as simple as just control." I said getting up.

"Why isn't it?" Payton asked plainly.

"Things happened..." I said remembering the rape. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"What? The killing? The drinking? What, turning that kid?" Payton asked.

"No... yes..." I started to feel the rage build up inside me again. "I don't want to talk any more. Leave me alone." I said and sat on the bed again.

"You can't keep pushing us away." Payton said and started to walk towards me again. I let out a small growl and looked up at him. I knew my eyes had changed, I could feel the power rushing through my veins.

"You're safer if I push you away." I said with a growl.

"You think we are." Payton corrected and stood looking down at me. "But it's you, your hurting. We can help you."

"How? By throwing me your pity? Your sympathetic smiles, and gestures?" I asked getting to my feet. "You think that's helping me? You think just because you all say it wasn't me that I'll buy it! That somehow it will make it all better?" I snapped as I got in his face.

"No. I'm not stupid." Payton said staring me down.

"It will never be ok! I've done things..." I started to pace the room. "I sank my teeth into a dying man's neck and drank him dry. I felt his life pass away, and, I, felt, nothing! I lured Doctor Silver out to his death before toying with his wife. I killed her and my only thought was if I should play with her more before drinking her dry. I watched the life leave her eyes as she feared for her kids lives! Then I took her youngest to Eve! I took her to that bitch and was ordered to turn him! Do you know what I did?" I asked shouting at Payton. The rage was spilling out over every word. I was so mad at myself, so mad and guilt for giving into a side of me I had been fighting my whole life. But even madder at myself for enjoying letting it all go, enjoying the animal I had become.

"Yes." Payton said softly, he refused to look away from me.

"I.. I knew it wasn't right! I knew it was wrong! I even said no!" I snapped and saw the surprise on his face. "But Luke and Eve... they told me to and I... I couldn't help myself! I turned the kid! I knew it was wrong damn it!" I yelled and punched the iron walls. "I was ready to kill Dean in the diner!" I said turning back to Payton.

"But you didn't." Payton said softly, his eyes glanced my hands and I looked down to see blood running from my knuckles.

"He... he killed Luke and while Eve was around, all I wanted to do was kill Dean." My voice became softer and I looked to the floor. "He... killed Luke and even after all he did to me," I let out a soft pathetic laugh. "I wanted to kill Dean instead."

"What did he do to you?" Payton asked softly and I looked up. He was stood in front of me and held a poker face. I looked back down to the floor and pulled up my top to show off the scars around my belly button.

"He brought my wolf forward..." I whispered still looking to the floor. Payton didn't say a word, if it wasn't for the fact he reached out and traced his fingers over the scars I wouldn't have even known he was in the room. I looked up and met Payton's eyes. The usually peaceful ocean blue eyes were so dark, they almost looked black. Outside I herd thunder as sheets of rain started to fall. I knew that was Payton. He just looked into my eyes. His poker face stone, just his eyes showing me what he really was thinking. He knew what happened to me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I opened my mouth to speak when he vanished. I took a couple of steps back and sat back on the bed, burying my head into my arms as I just sat there.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep to the sound of the storm. I woke to find a blanket covering me. I sat up and saw Dean sat in the chair watching me. A small smile crossed his lips as he noticed me stir.

"Morning." Dean said softly. Dean had been the hardest to face. I loved him, a big part of me still loved him. But I knew what I had become, I knew how damaged I was. I didn't want to push that onto Dean. He had enough to deal with. I tried to keep myself distant from him the most.

"Morning." I replied softly and curled my legs under myself as I sat up on the bed facing him.

"Did you sleep ok?" Dean asked the soft smile reaching his eyes.

"I don't dream any more." I explained and looked around the room. The storm had stopped, but it still sounded like it was raining outside.

"Payton said you were talking." Dean said bringing my attention back to him. I shrugged.

"Apparently it was inevitable." I muttered. "Did he say anything else?" I asked plainly. I was scared that Payton would have told Dean all about Luke. I couldn't bare to think Dean knew. What he would think of me... how he would treat me. No. I prayed Pay hadn't spilled the beans on this one.

"Just that your making progress." Dean stated watching me carefully. I nodded. We fell silent. I didn't want to talk, and neither did Dean. About an hour later he left me and that's how it went for weeks. Everyone would come in and check on me. I'd barely talk to them and they left me alone. Everyone but Payton. He was the only one I could talk to. The only one who wouldn't try to sugar coat it, or try and make me feel better. He just listened and took it all in.

* * *

One day I was sat in the panic room when the door opened and Sam walked in with a glass of water. He smiled and placed it on the floor near my bed.

"I thought you might be thirsty." He said before heading out of the door.

"Sam?" I said and he turned to me with a warm smile.

"Yeah?" He asked, pausing by the door.

"Thank you... for the water." I said softly. Sam nodded and headed out. I drank the water and herd the flutter of wings. Payton appeared in the chair smiling.

"Did you go out and grab that?" Payton asked. Lately he had been trying to get me out of the panic room. Although my rage outbursts had become less frequent, I still had them and I wasn't convinced I was safe to be around people. I hadn't totally come to terms with killing people, I carried the guilt with me. But I was slowly learning to not let it control me.

"Sam brought it." I stated finishing the water.

"You really need to get out of here." Payton sighed.

"I don't. Really." I said putting the glass on the floor.

"Bobby's-" Payton started to say.

"Out on a hunt. Been gone three days, expected to be another week. I herd him go. He even popped down to say he was leaving." I stated.

"Well, I need to go. I have some personal things I need to set straight." Payton said standing up.

"Personal things?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Look, the boys have found a hunt not far from here. Suspicious deaths, sounds like ghosts, but I think you should go with them." Pay said looking down at me.

"I don't." I replied firmly.

"So you're just going to live down here the rest of your life?" Payton asked shaking his head. "You're going to let Luke and Eve win?"

"Win? This, this isn't a game Pay!" I said getting to my feet. "This is my life! I... I don't know how to cope any more! I don't know who I am any more!"

"You're Megan." A voice said from the door. I looked and Dean and Sam were stood there.

"I'm not though." I argued shaking my head. "Megan would never have killed people, turned people... she wouldn't enjoy killing people." I admitted looking at Dean. He stepped into the panic room quickly fallowed by Sam.

"Megan." Dean said softly.

"I can't be who I was." I said shaking my head. "I don't know how to be any thing other than, than this monster." I said plainly.

"I don't know either." Dean said walking over to me. "None of us know how to make you back to the person you were. But it doesn't stop us loving you. It doesn't stop us from caring about you. It wont stop us from being here for you." Dean said, his green eyes promising me so much warm and love. Things I didn't deserve, not now. I took a step back and wrapped my arms around me.

"It's not that easy." I said plainly.

"We know." Sam pipped up standing next to Pay. "We all know it."

"I... I can't control myself. I want to kill again." I admitted looking to the floor.

"You've not killed in nearly a month. Not fed on blood. You're stronger then you realise." Payton said with a knowing luck. _You've been through worse then these guys will ever know baby girl. You've gone through it all and come out the other side alive. You can do this. I know you can._ Payton's voice bounced around in my head as I looked at him. I rubbed my face and sighed.

"Come with us on this hunt. It's not far from here. We can drop you back if it's too much." Sam said plainly. I looked from Sam, to Pay and to Dean. I couldn't understand how they could all have so much faith in me after everything I had done. After all the evil I had done. They were willing just to accept it and move on. _If only I could..._

* * *

I agreed to go on the hunt and Payton left, telling me that if I needed him, he would be a call away. He promised he would answer me. After he left I went up to the spare room I was originally staying in at Bobby's. I opened the door and saw the hole I made in the wall. It was pretty big.

"Yeah... he's gonna charge me for that." I muttered to myself as I walked into the room. I looked around and found my duffel bag. I started to pack a few things, mainly clothes into the bag. I herd someone knock softly on the door behind me. I turned and saw Dean stood there with some of my things in his hand.

"I um, thought you might want these." He said walking over and passing me some clothes and some of my weapons. I smiled at him as I took them off him.

"Thanks." I said and looked down at my things. Something was missing. "Hey, have you seen my family knife?" I asked looking back up at Dean.

"Um.. no." Dean said thinking about it. "I um... the last time I saw it, um..." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Just say it." I said plainly.

"Luke had it." Dean said plainly. I nodded and turned back to packing my things. I forced my mind to push past the horrific images that sprung to mind when I thought of that bastard. Dean cleared his throat and I just continued to pack.

"Want something?" I asked as I wrapped a couple of my guns in t-shirts in case anyone looked in my bag.

"Yeah, um Megan..." Dean said and put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped packing and turned to him. "I... I want to say-" Dean started to say.

"I don't wanna hear it Dean." I said plainly.

"You haven't even herd what I was going to say." Dean said with a small chuckle.

"I don't care." I sighed. "I don't want to hear it. Whatever it was."

"I just wanted to apologise." Dean said confused.

"For what Dean?" I asked as I started to get annoyed. "What the hell did you do that was so bad? I mean, last time I checked, I was the killer – not you."

"Megan," Dean said softly and reached out to me again. I took a step back out of his reach and Dean dropped his arm to his side. "I... um...you know what. Forget it. This was a stupid idea." Dean turned and walked out of my room. I watched him walk out and let out a sigh. I didn't want to get close to Dean. I didn't want to have to explain everything to him. I wasn't ready.

* * *

Once I was packed I headed down to the kitchen and found Sam jotting down some notes from his laptop. Either I was using my powers or he was so engrossed in his work he didn't hear me. I cleared my throat and Sam jumped a little as he looked up and saw me.

"Hey." Sam said and went back to jotting down something.

"Hey, so um... what's the case?" I asked as I sat at the table. Sam continued to write as he talked to me.

"Four people have died at Sacred Heart hospital." Sam said as he wrote.

"They're in a hospital, whys it make our radar?" I asked confused.

"They were recovering from operations. But they were all the same family. They were all in a car crash." Sam said glancing at his laptop before scribbling more.

"Curse?" I asked as it was the most logical thing when it came down to family deaths.

"I'm not so sure. I've looked into the past of the hospital. In the last three months another three sets of family members have died. Some were young children, others adults but there were always siblings." Sam said as he wrote.

"Siblings... ok well, that is kinda weird." I admitted and Sam looked up and smiled at me.

"I know." Sam said with a small smile. "Least it gives us something to do."

"Awesome." I said and couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice. Sam just gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders. As I did Dean walked in with his duffel on his shoulder.

"Are we ready? Denton is about an three hour drive and it's getting late." Dean stated.

"Sure, let's go." Sam said packing away his things. I grabbed my bag and fallowed Dean out to the Impala. Dean popped the trunk and threw his bag in. I tossed my bag in and turned to see Dean stood there.

"Something wrong?" I asked shoving my hands into my leather jacket.

"You ready for this?" He asked plainly.

"The hunt?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't know. Are you ready for me if I'm not?" I asked looking back into Dean's eyes.

"If I have to. I will." Dean said plainly. I nodded it was a silent agreement that if I started to go dark side Dean would stop me. I needed to hear it as much as he did. But it helped to know.

"Good." I said as Sam walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. He bounded over to us, tossing his duffel into the back with ease.

"Shall we?" Sam asked walking to the front of the Impala and climbing in the passenger side. I stood looking into Dean's eyes a few more minutes before climbing into the back of the Impala.

* * *

The drive to Denton wasn't the most comfortable. I sat in the back as Sam explained the case in more detail. Both me and Dean asked the normal questions and we worked out a few things. And that was great. Working the case, it made me feel like my old self again. But then we hit road works and the three hour drive to Denton actually took closer to six. We long since ran out of hunting conversation and although the guys tried to make small talk with me I just couldn't bring myself to join in. Around ten we finally pulled into Denton and found a small motel. Dean dropped Sam off at the booking office as he pulled the Impala into a spot. We climbed out and grabbed the bags.

"Well that was a fun ride I never want to do again." Dean said slamming down the Impala's boot.

"Agreed." I said picking up mine and Sam's bags.

"How you doing?" Dean asked after locking up his baby.

"Fine I guess." I said as Sam walked over to us. He didn't look too happy.

"What's up?" Dean asked as I passed Sam his bag.

"The motel has only one room." Sam said producing one key. "There is a golfers convention in town apparently." Sam added with a sigh.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Dean grumbled as we walked to the room. We got into the room and it looked fine, if a little small for three people. There was a single bed, en suit, a small kitchen area and even a sofa with TV. We dumped our bags and looked at each other.

"You want the bed?" Sam asked me.

"I'm not sleeping much. It's cool, one of you take it." I said and watched as Sam and Dean did rock, paper, scissors. The pair shook their hands and counted to three. As always Sam pulled rock and Dean pulled scissors.

"Oh come on!" Dean groaned as Sam jumped on the bed and stretched out.

"Oh yeah." Sam smirked as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Dean sulked over to the sofa and groaned as he sat on it.

"Every time." He muttered as I walked over and sat on it too. "Every time!" Dean huffed looking at me for help. He looked like a three years old. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but smile at Dean in that moment. Dean smiled back and shook his head.

"I'll move so that you can get some rest." I said and went to stand up. Dean grabbed my hand stopping me.

"It's ok. I'm not that tired yet." He said softly, we both could already hear Sam snoring softly. I nodded and relaxed back into the sofa. "You wanna watch some TV?" Dean suggested picking up the remote.

"Sure. Just, just tell me when you want some sleep ok?" I said with a small smile.

"I will." Dean replied as he turned on the TV and found something to watch. We ended up watching The Grunge 2, the American remake. During the course of the film we went from sitting at opposite ends of the sofa to being curled up. I wasn't sure how, but suddenly I realise I was curled up on the sofa, resting on Dean with his arm wrapped around me holding me close to him. It felt so natural to be like that. So right. I let out a soft sigh and smiled to myself.

"Are you ok?" Dean whispered as the adverts came on. I turned my head and looked up at him. His emerald green eyes were so beautiful, so stunning. I nodded slowly and smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Everything's great." I admitted and cuddling into his more. I felt Dean kiss the top of my head and wrap his arm around me a little more. We watched the film and the next one that came on. The adverts came on during the second film and I looked up to see that Dean had fallen fast asleep. I untangled myself from him and grabbed a blanket pulling it over him. "Sleep tight." I whispered and sat on the floor.

* * *

In the morning we changed into our FBI clothes and headed over to the hospital. The place was small, just your typical small town hospital. It didn't look like it was used to having this type of visit by officials.

"So Doctor Wright, do you have any explanation why the four Burnley siblings died after surgery?" Sam asked as we sat in a small office.

"Um... the twins were badly injured prior to the operation you must understand there was no guarantee they would survive. The older Burnley boy, he was touch and go the whole time. We lost him twice before he stabilized. Then the youngest girl. She was getting better when suddenly she slipped into the coma." Doctor Wright explained.

"Coma?" Dean asked.

"Yes, prior to the family dying they all slipped into a coma. It was odd, like there body had given up on them." Doctor Wright said confused.

"Is this the first time you've seen it doctor?" I asked picking up on a feeling he had. He felt guilty. It was good to have my wolf powers back. The doctor looked up at me and paused before speaking.

"Yes. Yes this is the first time." He lied straight to my face.

"What about the York's? Or the Fink's or Toshiba's?" I asked pushing the subject. The doctor turned red and shook his head.

"Those... those... how do you know about those?" He asked panicked.

"It's our job doctor. Why are you lying to us?" Sam asked firmly.

"They... I... I have to think of the hospital. It's reputation. If we say we had unexplained deaths... we'd get shut down." The doctor said telling the truth.

"Thank you for your time Doctor Wright. We'll be in contact." Dean said getting up and walking out of the room. We fallowed him and started to walk down the corridor.

"Nice catch on the lie." Sam said as we walked.

"I could smell it." I admitted.

"Well it doesn't matter. Did you hear what he said?" Dean asked looking at me and Sam.

"Yeah. We need to get a look at the window where the kids were." Sam said sharing a look with Dean.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Trust us." Dean said as we walked off to find a friendly nurse.

* * *

It didn't take too long to find a friendly nurse who showed us where the Burnley family had been kept during their treatment. It was a small ward with six beds, all of which were now empty.

"Well this is where they were treated." Nurse Tracy said looking at us confused.

"Thank you. We just want to get a feel for the place." Sam replied with a warm smile.

"Oh ok... well... um I need to go my shift finished five minutes ago." Nurse Tracy said nervously.

"Sure go. Thanks for your help." Dean said flashing her a heart warming smile before she blushed slightly and walked off. We looked around the place looked normal enough to me.

"Ok guys, what are we looking for?" I asked as we looked around the room. The guys headed over to the window frames, opening the windows.

"Nothing." Dean sighed and looked over to Sam.

"Got it!" Sam yelled and we walked over. On the wooden frame was a burnt rotten hand print. Only the fingers were longer and narrower.

"What the hell is that?" I asked running my fingers over the impression. I couldn't smell anything, or pick up on anything. It looked just like a burn mark. Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"It's a Shtriga." Sam said looking back to Dean. "You know what this means."

"Yeah, more kids are in danger." Dean sighed.

"What's a Shtriga?" I asked as I glanced at the hand print again.

"A real nasty son of a bitch." Dean said pinching his nose.

"It's an Albanian witch, but with legends about them going back to ancient Rome. It feeds on the _spiritus vitae,_ or life essence, of others - mainly from children. This leaves the children comatose and with a weakened immune system, which leaves them vulnerable to illnesses like pneumonia that can kill them. It tends to work their way through the siblings in a family." Sam explained. "We've come up against one before." He added.

"When you say life essence, do you mean like soul?" I asked confused.

"Kinda yeah." Sam nodded.

"If this thing eats souls, wouldn't Crowley be after it?" I asked and Dean let out a low groan.

"This just keeps getting better. Not only do we need to track something which is next to impossible to kill, we gotta do it while looking out for Crowley's men." Dean groaned.

"Next to impossible to kill?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Now I always up for a challenge but when the Winchesters said it was next to impossible to kill, I took their word as gospel.

"Yeah, Shtriga can only be killed when they're feeding. And then we've only found consecrated iron round to do it any damage while it's feeding." Sam explained. I let out a small sigh.

"Oh wow this sucks." I said sarcastically and Dean nodded.

"And to top it all off the Shtriga can look like anyone." Dean added and shook his head.

"A nice simple hunt, they say. Wont be difficult at all, they say." I muttered shaking my head. I walked away from the guys and sighed loudly. "So what do we do next?" I asked turning and facing the guys.

"Find out if any of the victims had any connection." Dean stated.

* * *

We headed back to the motel and went to change. The guys let me change in the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and looked at the marks on my stomach. The thin red lines still decorated my belly button. I ran my fingers over them softly as I remembered being tied to the bed. I remembered how the ropes burnt against my skin as I tugged at them, so desperate to get away. I was lost in the memory when I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped slightly grabbing the hand and turning around, pulling my gun at the same time.

"Whoa!" Dean yelled with wide eyes. I let go of his hand and put the gun down on the side of the bath. "Are you ok?" Dean asked walking fully into the bathroom.

"What did you want Dean?" I asked quickly picking up a t-shirt and I started to slip it on when I felt his hand on my stomach. I pulled my head through the t-shirt and saw him studying the symbols on my stomach.

"What are these?" Dean asked as he looked into at the marks with so much wonder. I pulled my top down covering them.

"Nothing." I stated firmly.

"Nothing? Because the way you were looking at them, makes it seem more than nothing." Dean stated as he looked up at me.

"I wasn't looking at them." I protested. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"I was calling you for ten minutes and you didn't answer. When I walked in I saw you stood there looking at it." Dean explained. I pushed past Dean and walked into the room.

"I said it's nothing. So drop it, please?" I asked walking over to my bag and pulling out my laptop. I noticed Sam wasn't in the room.

"You have to talk at some point. You can't keep it all bottled up in there." Dean said walking over to me as I set up my laptop on Sam's bed.

"Watch me." I said firmly as I looked up at Dean.

"No." Dean said firmly. I looked up at him confused.

"No?" I asked plainly.

"No. No I will not watch you push all this crap down into you. I will not watch as it eats you alive. As the guilt takes over you Megan." Dean said firmly. I got up off the bed and shook my head.

"Well you know where the door is Dean." I snapped pointing in the direction of the door.

"And you can forget trying to push me away damn it! We have been through too much to let you push me away now!" Dean stated walking closer to me.

"Really? I don't remember the great heart to heart we shared about your time in Hell?" I snapped back, refusing to back down from Dean.

"Yeah and I messed up. I know how messed up I got from keeping it to myself. I can't watch you go through the same thing Megan." Dean said looking down into my eyes.

"Like I said the door is just there Dean. I don't see why you should care anyway. I killed people man! I... I became the monster." I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"You don't see why I care? I love you!" Dean snapped back shaking his head. "I know you've killed people, but it wasn't you. Not the woman I married."

"You're right it wasn't! But neither I am!" I said glaring into his eyes.

"You are." Dean said looking back into my eyes.

"Dean-" I started to argue when suddenly he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. At first I fought against the kiss but I quickly melted into his touch. As I closed my eyes though the memory of Luke flashed back and I pushed Dean away.

"I can't." I said shaking my head. "I can't." My voice betraying how scared I really was. Dean looked hurt and confused.

"What happened to you Megan?" Dean asked softly. He was throwing the puppy dog eyes at full force at me. I shook my head as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"No Dean... no." I said and wiped the tear away. "I cant tell you."

"You can, please." Dean begged softly taking a step towards me.

"Stop!" I shouted throwing my hands up. "Just... don't please." I said and took a deep breath. "We... we need to focus on the case." I said and walked back over to the laptop and started to research.

* * *

A couple of hours later of silent research the only link I could find was the hospital itself. I looked up and noticed Dean's head stuck in a book. Sam still wasn't back and I was confused.

"Where's Sam?" I asked breaking the silence. Dean looked up from his book and shrugged his shoulders.

"Said he was going to check out the crash site." Dean said and glanced at his watch. "Maybe some thing's caught his attention."

"Maybe." I echoed looking at my laptop. "Have you found any link?" I asked stretching slightly.

"Maybe, a nurse, Tracy, the one who showed us to the room. She's treated all the family members in all the cases. Plus she only started work at the hospital two weeks before the first sick kid." Dean stated.

"Awesome, so we know who it is, now we just gotta wait for her to feed so we can kill the bitch." I stated plainly.

"Pretty much. Only we don't know who it's gonna take next." Dean stated.

"Other then they will be pretty close to death, has a sibling and in the hospital. I'll do a search, see if I can find anyone who matches it." I explained and started to type away.

"I'll give Sammy a call. Let him know what we found." Dean said pulling out his phone. I listened as Dean rang Sam. Finally I found a few people in critical condition, and I started to look through them.

"Sam?" Dean asked as Sam picked up.

"_Agent Madden?_" The voice at the other end of the phone asked.

"Doctor Wright? What's going on?" Dean asked as I noticed Sam's FBI identity flash up. I looked over at Dean. This wasn't good.

"_Agent Martin was involved in an accident, I'm afraid he's in surgery now._" The doctor explained.

"We will be right there." Dean said and hung up. "Sam's in surgery."

"His the only one who fits our M.O. The Shtriga is going after Sam." I said plainly.

"Damn it!" Dean growled. "Grab your shot gun and a few iron rounds. I need to get to the hospital. I need to see Sam." Dean said, all the colour had faded from his face.

"Go! Go and I'll catch up. Just... keep the Shtriga away from Sam. Keep nurse Tracy in your sights until I can get there, ok?" I said as Dean nodded grabbing his keys and running out of the motel room.

* * *

It didn't take me too long to gather everything I needed to kill the Shtriga. I caught a cab to the hospital and quickly found my way to ICU. As I walked in I saw Dean stood at the foot of Sam's bed. Dean looked a wreck and Sam, Sam didn't look much better. Sam had a tube coming from his mouth to a respirator. He had a couple of IV drips in each arm and a bandage over his forehead with a few drops of red showing on the crisp white background. I could hear his heart beating slowly and I could tell he was weak. I walked over to Dean softly and took his hand in mine, squeezing it softly.

"He's been through worse." I said softly as we looked down at Sam.

"I know. I'm scared if he wakes up, the wall will be broken." Dean admitted as he looked down at his baby brother.

"Hey, look at me Winchester." I said turning to Dean. He didn't, he couldn't tear his eyes off Sam. "I said look at me Winchester." I said slightly more firmly. Dean slowly turned to me, nearly in tears. "If? I don't want to hear you say if ever again. You got me? Sam IS going to wake up. He IS going to be fine and the wall will stay up." I said looking Dean dead in the eyes. Dean looked into my eyes before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear as I rubbed his back.

"I've always got your back. You know that." I half joked as my eyes landed on Sam. If I was honest, seeing him in the bed. I wasn't sure he was going to wake up at all. But Dean didn't need to hear that. Not now. Not ever. We pulled out the hug and I looked around. "Where's nurse Tracy?" I asked noticing she was no where in sight.

"Apparently her night off." Dean sighed as we sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs by the side of Sam's bed. "Are you sure Sam is the only person who fits the Shtriga's style?" Dean asked grabbing hold of his baby brothers hand.

"Certain. I'm not sure if that makes things better or worse." I admitted looking around the empty ward we were sat on.

"Better." Dean sighed. "I bet you planned this some how. I bet you knew this would lure out the damn thing eh Sammy?" Dean asked Sam softly. "You bitch." Dean whispered the last part and rubbed his eyes.

"Could be a long night, any idea's what you wanna do?" I asked referring to the hunt.

"Sit and wait. The Shtriga's bound to come for him sooner or later." Dean said softly.

"Awesome." I mumbled to myself and rested back in the awkward plastic chair.

* * *

We were sat there for hours, the doctors came and gave us an update on Sam.

"He's slipped into a coma shortly after the surgery I'm afraid." Doctor Wright explained to us. "He is weak, and I have to be honest with you agents the next 24 hours will be the most important in his young life."

"He slipped into a coma?" Dean asked in shock. We both knew what it meant. The Shtriga had gotten to him, but not finished the job.

"Yes. But there is nothing we can do. We just need to sit it out and wait and see. I'm sorry agents, there isn't much more that we can do." The doctor said before walking off.

"You think?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Go check out the video, see if anything came near his bed during post op." Dean ordered his hand tightening on his gun.

"Are you going to be ok alone?" I asked as I noticed his grip tighten.

"I will." He replied watching his brother like a hawk. I charmed my way into the security office and looked through the tape. Sure enough twenty minutes after Sam was placed in post op recovery, the tape scrambles for three minutes. Then a could of surgical nurses walk in and nurse Tracy is in there standing over Sam's bed. She excuses herself and leaves. One nurse shuts a window. It proved Tracy was our Shtriga, and it explained why it hadn't finished Sam off.

"Great." I sighed. I made my way over to post op recovery and snook in without anyone noticing. I glanced at the window, and sure enough the Shtriga had been in there and got to Sam, but the nurses had interrupted it. Saving Sam's life.

* * *

I went back to Dean and explained it all. It wasn't much comfort to Dean. We knew the Shtriga always came back and finished the job. We knew it would be back for Sam. We sat there and watched him like a hawk. Neither of us refusing to take our eyes off him. Finally we relaxed a little, we took it in turn to get drinks as we watched over Sam. To be honest, we didn't really have a plan about the Shtriga, we just wanted to see Sam through the next 24 and hope he would get better soon.

"Can't we call Cass or Pay?" I asked confused as I sipped on the coffee Dean brought.

"There's something going on with the angel's right now. They need some space." Dean sighed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Megan, Bobby and Sam think Cass is working with Crowley. Payton seems to agree with them as well." Dean sighed looking at me. He looked to tired, so exhausted.

"Cass would never..." I said not believing them.

"I know. But either way, angel assists are off limits at the moment." Dean said pinching his nose as he tried to hide a yawn from me.

"Get some sleep. I can watch over Sam." I said looking at the still body of Sam.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as he tried to fight the tiredness.

"Sleep." I said taking the coffee out of his hands.

"Thanks." Dean said with a small smile as he tried to get comfy in the horrid chairs. I nodded and thought about what Dean had said. It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep. Soon his snores were in time with Sam's breaths. I sat there and pondered over the idea of Cass working with Crowley. It didn't make any sense. _Why would Cass work with a demon? He hates demons. There is no way... I mean come on it's Cass! God loving, good guy! He would never work with Crowley, now Raphael. He I bet would love to work with that git! I bet this is all something Raphael has set up to make us not want to trust Cass._ I thought.

* * *

The night went on and I felt my eyelids grow heavy and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. I felt cold and confused, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw something crawl through the window. All the lights had gone out on the ward and in the dim stars light I saw this tall thin, creepy looking ghost thing crawl in through the window and float over to Sam. I knew exactly what it was. My heart started to race as a smirk crossed my lips. I watched as the Shtriga floated over to Sam and opened his mouth. Suddenly it opened it's own and this bright white light started to pour out of Sam's mouth. I slid my hand into my jacket and pulled my gun, aiming it at the Shtriga. I clocked the gun and it noticed me.

"Crap!" I said as it dived at me knocking me off my chair. It knocked my gun flying out of my hand and dragged me to the far corner of the room, pinning me up against the wall. "Sister, you are one freaking ugly mother-" I said as I felt my wolf side burst out. It was the perfect outlet. The perfect way to get my violence fix without hurting anyone innocent in the process. The Shtriga grabbed my mouth and started to open it. It opened it's own mouth and I felt something inside me change. I started to feel weaker. I grabbed it's hand and pulled on it. It moved a little but not enough. I used both my hands and all my strength to pull on the Shtriga's arm. I got it to move as I herd Dean shout.

"Megan? Are you ok?" Dean yelled.

"Not really!" I yelled back as the Shtriga used it's over hand to open my mouth again. This time it started to suck the life out of me. I was getting weaker by the second and my arms dropped to my side as things started to get darker and darker. Suddenly I herd three loud bangs as I fell onto the cold floor. I started to cough and choke as I looked around. On the floor in a mess was the Shtriga, it's head splattered all over the floor. Dean ran over to me and picked me, sitting me on the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked checking me out for any wounds. I just nodded as I coughed a little more. Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug. "Good. Good." He added before kissing my forehead.

* * *

We cleared away all signs of the Shtriga and sat by Sam's bed. I half expected Sam to just wake up and be ok but he didn't. He just laid there, the machines beeping softly, his chest rising and falling with every breathe. We sat in the horrid plastic chairs the rest of the night. Neither of us falling asleep, neither of us leaving his bed side. Both of us willing Sam just to wake up so that we could get back to Bobby's. In the morning I caught Doctor Wrights scent before he walked onto the ward. Dean took my hand without a word as we stood to meet the doctor.

"I just need to check on his vitals and I'll let you know how Mr Martin is doing." The doctor said to us softly. We took a step back and watched as the doctor read his chart and the readings on the machines. He even flicked at Sam's I.V before jotting something down on a piece of paper on his clipboard, and walking back over to us.

"Does Mr Martin have any family?" The doctor asked us with a confused look.

"Um.. no. We're the closest thing he has to family." I explained as Dean stood silently by my side, but his grip had gotten tighter on my hand.

"I see." The doctor scribbled something else down on the clipboard. He looked back up at us and glanced back to Sam's sleeping figure. "I don't want to give you false hope agents. But I think Mr Martin will be ok. He seems to have slipped out of his coma. I'm going to remove his ventilator. He should wake up in two to three days. After a few tests, I should imagine Mr Martin will be free to leave in a week or so." The doctor said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Doctor." Dean said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome, though I must say, Mr Martin has done most of the work." The doctor said before leaving us.

"You did it Sammy!" Dean smiled down at his baby brother. "You made it!"

"I told you so." I half joked standing by Sam's side. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

A week past and as Sam woke, we explained everything that happened. He wasn't happy he had missed out on the hunt but we pointed out that at least he was alive. Doctor Wright ran a few more tests on Sam just to make sure that he was ok and then he let us leave. I was stood outside the hospital, resting against her waiting for Sam and Dean. _It felt good to do something good again. It felt so good to beat the living crap out of another monster. Yeah, another monster. I mean there is no getting away from any of this. I am a monster. I can't hide it, but I can try and do something about it. Try and make peace with my soul for all the evil I did. I just need to keep fighting. Keep saving innocent people. It will never, ever change what I did. Nothing can. But at least I can try and make this curse work for me... Well I can try. As for Luke, and what he did to me... I will never forget that. I can't. I've just got to try and use the anger I feel, the fear I feel when I think about it. I need to try and focus it into my hunts. Maybe then...no I wont ever forget._ I caught Sam and Dean's scent and turned to see them walking out of the hospital.

"So Sammy what do you want to eat?" Dean asked as they walked over to me. "I mean after all that god awful hospital food, you're bound to want some real food."

"Yeah Dean, I think you're right." Sam replied. He was still a little pale, but I was sure his colour would return in time. The guys reached me and smiled.

"So what do you want? Burgers? Apple pie? Steak?" Dean asked as he opened the boot and tossed Sam's bag in with ours.

"A nice salad." Sam said with a smirk. Dean's mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"I said real food Sam, not rabbit food." Dean teased as he looked up at his baby brother. The smirk begging to burst out. The pair laughed and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"How about a burger and salad?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now you talking!" Dean joked as he smiled back up at Sam. "You hungry?" Dean asked turning to me.

"A little." I said softly.

"Hey, I need to say thanks." Sam said pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest as he rested his chin on my head.

"It's fine." I said softly.

"You saved my life. Thank you." Sam said and pulled out of the hug.

"Enough of the chick flick crap! Come on! Let's get some damn food!" Dean half teased as we climbed into the Impala.

* * *

We grabbed some food and then decided to set off back to Bobby's. I gave Sam the back seat so that he could lay out and nap as Dean drove. I sat in the front and watched Sam sleeping.

"We did good." Dean said softly and I turned to him. "Saving people. We did good."

"I know." I said softly.

"Still doesn't feel enough though does it?" Dean asked glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I shifted in my seat and sighed, pulling my hair out of a pony tail and letting it fall loose around my face.

"Will it ever?" I whispered, glancing at Dean.

"No." Dean replied honestly. "It never makes up for what you did."

"Then why do it at all?" I asked and Dean looked at me, before looking back at the road.

"Because, deep down, you're a good person. You know right from wrong. You want to make up for the mistakes. But you know it wont ever make up for what you did. But you keep fighting. You keep saving people. It's the only way..." Dean said softly.

"The only way?" I asked confused.

"The only way to make your life count for more then the mistakes you made." Dean admitted looking at me. In that look I knew he wasn't just talking about me. But he was talking about what he did. How he had tried to fix his mistakes.

"I... I guess your right." I said watching the sun set as we drove.

"Of course I'm right, I'm Dean Winchester!" Dean joked and I couldn't help but smile at the idiot.

"Sorry I forgot." I teased.

"It's ok. You're allowed to forget once a life time." Dean joked and I shook my head as I lent against the window and watched the world pass by in a blur. _I felt good fighting the monster. I felt right. Maybe I will never be the same, but if I can find a way to function like this. Maybe there is hope for me yet..._ I thought as we drove.

* * *

It was late and Dean was still driving. The same road works that held us up going to Denton was still in affect on the way back. Thankfully Sam was sleeping it off, so he didn't mind so much. I sat next to Dean as we crawled in a line of traffic through a smaller down.

"I hate traffic." Dean sighed hitting his head against the steering wheel.

"Me too." I muttered and Dean looked up in his rear view mirror.

"Least someone's enjoying the ride." Dean said and I turned to see Sam smiling in his sleep.

"You do that." I stated as I watched Sam.

"Yeah but I'm adorable when I smile in my sleep." Dean joked as I turned to him.

"That was until I figured out you were dreaming of porn." I said shaking my head.

"Hey! A man's gotta dream!" Dean said defending himself. We both let out a chuckle and I shook my head again.

"Looks like the walls holding though." I said after the laughter died down.

"Yeah." Dean said and I turned to look forward when Dean caught my eye. "Thank you." He said softly.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You saved Sam's life." Dean said looking me dead in the eyes.

"No, as I recall, you're the one who shot the Shtriga to death." I said with a small smile.

"But I didn't even wake up. I was asleep and if you hadn't fought it off Sam... if you weren't there." Dean said softly.

"But I was. And Sam is fine. So come on, don't thank me." I said pushing some hair out of my face. "Honestly, fighting off that thing was the best thing to happen to me. A monster fighting a monster."

"I don't see you as a monster." Dean said taking my hand in his.

"How can you not? I killed people." I said confused.

"I did far worse in Hell... you saw first hand the kind of things I did." Dean said looking me dead in the eyes. "Yet you still loved me, still married me. Still wanted to be with me. That's how I can see you as the beautiful woman I married."

"You were different." I said taking my hand back.

"How? I still hurt people, in worse ways than you. It was all me, no one else." Dean said and I noticed his eyes glaze over as he remembered hell. "I didn't have a werewolf to blame it on. It was all me Meg."

"But... you were in Hell." I argued feeling so upset because I thought I made Dean think of Hell again.

"And you were stuck on Hell on earth with Eve and Luke." Dean said and I flinched slightly at Luke's name. Dean noticed.

"I can't forgive myself, even if you can Dean." I said softly as the traffic moved slowly forwards.

"I know." Dean sighed softly and turned to me again. "What happened with Luke?" Dean asked me directly and I looked out to the traffic.

"We should clear the traffic soon. With luck we can make it to Bobby's by 3, 3:30." I said watching the cars crawl in front of the Impala.

"I know you herd my question Megan." Dean said and I could still feel his eyes on me.

"It might take us a little longer." I said still watching the traffic. I felt a hand on my chin as Dean turned my face to meet his.

"I want to know." Dean said throwing me his puppy dog eyes as he held my chin. I sat there and looking into his amazing green eyes and remembered. I remembered each and every time Dean had made me look at him, how each time I had wanted to spill my guts to him. How most of the time I had. I remembered how he would wrap his arms around me and make me feel better. How he would kiss my lips and fill me with such happiness. I remembered spilling my guts into those emerald green eyes and how I knew no matter what I said that everything, everything would somehow be ok.

But that was then. Things had changed. I had changed. I couldn't look into those beautiful green pools and tell him. I couldn't bare to think what he would think of me. How he would act with me. He wouldn't want to touch me again, let alone look at me. I may not have resolved myself to be with Dean again, but it didn't stop me from wanting him to look at me with the love I knew he had for me. The love he would loose the moment he found out the truth.

"You really don't Dean." I said softly. Dean looked into my eyes, I could see he wanted to argue and push the issue. But he didn't, he let go of my chin and gave me a sad smile.

"Let's get home." Dean said softly as the traffic started to loosen.

* * *

Ok well thank you for taking the time to read. As always, if you all could be so kind, please spend a few more seconds and send me a review. Let me know what your thinking? Cheers!  
Oh and on a special note, I know the next ep is meant to be from Castiel's P.O.V, well I'm changing that, I'm going to make it from Payton's P.O.V. So yeah if you were all wondering what happened to him in Heaven, well I'm going to explain it in the next chapter! Enjoy!


	28. Behind Blue Eyes

Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to write this! It was surprisingly hard to write! I mean I needed to keep with the plot, but because I changed the POV as well it was just so tricky! So thanks for baring with me, is what I'm trying to say. Also it was my birthday yesterday (13th) Yeah I know, I share my Birthday with Supernatural! It's so freaking cool! Yet, there was no Dean or Sam shaped presents :'( Maybe next year eh? ;)  
Right, just want to thank: Klandgraf2007, Sam and Dean crazy ass wench, Asya 55 and Johanna24 for their lovely reviews as always!  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but orginal characters and events! Enjoy!

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

I am an Arch Angel. One of the highest ranking creatures in all creation. I watched as the world was formed, learned how to teach the little helpless creatures called humans, to walk, talk, grow. I was there through it all. The early days, back with Adam and Eve. I gave them a book, just to give them a head start in life. Sure my brothers frowned upon me, but I always had a soft spot for the little hairless apes. The trouble with the Romans, that was a bad time. I tried to be supportive, help our Father through the rough. I helped the word of our Father spread across this tiny planet. I watched as the world got older, and people started to forget about us. How science took over and the only real religion was money. I lost interest in this tiny world as it turned it's back on us. I guess I turned by back on them as well. I did stupid things. Made the wrong choice. I wanted to end it all, wipe the world clean and start again.

But then things changed. The world came to the brink of annihilation, and not by my hand. I watched as my brothers were slaughtered and killed for standing up to Lucifer. I watched as the little humans, who once marvelled at our existence, fought for survival. Alone. I watched as they were willing to do anything to stop Lucifer and that gave me the strength to stand up shoulder to shoulder with these odd little creatures. And together, we changed it all. We brought the walls crashing down and stuck up two fingers to the master plans. We changed everything and at first I thought it was amazing! I thought it was what our Father wanted us to do...

Now I know the truth. Now I need to share the truth, wont you listen to my tale?

* * *

I'd known for a long time things weren't right in Heaven. For centuries there had been unrest. My brothers beginning to wonder if Father would return at all. I couldn't blame them, I had long since forgotten the sound of his own voice. But unlike others I kept the faith. Angels like Zachariah and Raphael would talk of war, of changing the status of the planet to make the Rapture begin. But I was just the nerdy little brother back then. Yeah I know, hard to believe some so hot and sexy as me was a nerdy little brother. But it was true. I was shunned and told to return to my books; and for a long time that's what I did. But I found out the fate of this tiny planet. That's when I started to make a plan. I tried to make things right. I tried to make the humans stand up for themselves. That's when I introduced Megan O'Connor to Dean Winchester. Sure Cass got the orders from Zachariah, but who gave him them? That's right, me. See I am more than a pretty face. But that wasn't enough. It couldn't be with Raphael making a play for title as the new God. Long before the Apocalypse started I knew Raph was itching for more power. Little did I know I should have been keeping my eye on another brother...

The battle to stop the Apocalypse cost more then just what the humans saw. It cost me my family. My brothers who survived thought we shouldn't have interfered. They believe it would have been best for Michael to fight Lucifer and for him to win so that a new order of peace could begin on Earth. But my brothers opinions did not matter to me. The little humans were safe again and that's all that matter. The cost was high though. We lost good people, both human and angel. It even cost me my life. I died, but someone, something, brought me back. I was needed on Earth and I saw it as that I was needed to keep the humans safe. As soon as I knew Cass was alive I went to Heaven to find my brother. I knew the army would fallow Cass, that they would see him as our Fathers chosen one.

"So they did it?" I smirked as I stood next to Cass. The humans had stopped the apocalypse and started a new ages for us all. An age of wonder. An age of freedom. We were stood in a version of Heaven I loved to celebrate. It was a guy called Ash's. He was a smart dude, managed to make a door into any heaven. His heaven was a bar, the Roadhouse, it was a bit of a dive but it had a total rock feel. I was stood at the bar slapping Cass on the back. I still couldn't believe all that had happened.

"He is gone." Cass said plainly without looking into my eyes. Ash walked into the bar with a big grin on his face.

"Dudes!" Ash grinned as he walked holding three bottle of beer. "I herd the good news! Time to par-tay!"

"Sam Winchester is still locked in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. I do not find that a reason to celebrate" Cass stated with some frustration. I knew how he felt. Sam and Adam had given their lives for the world. Sam had thrown Lucy and Mikey in the cage and got stuck along the way. We knew as soon as the plan was formed that there was no way to get him back. It made winning a bitter sweet moment for us all.

"Whoa! That's rough dude. Is there no way to bust him out?" Ash asked as he passed me a beer.

"Lucy and Mikey fighting in there. No way." I said shaking my head. "The man you brought back, it wouldn't be Sam..." I said shaking my head more as I thought about it.

"Bummer!" Ash sighed. "But you guys stopped the apocalypse, you should at least have a drink!"

"Do you believe it is possible to pull Sam Winchester from the Cage?" Cass asked glancing at me. I looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was. I glanced at Ash and he walked off leaving me to talk to Cass.

"Yes, but I'm telling you bro, there is no way to know how he would come out. He's locked in there with Lucy and Mikey. All they have for entertainment is Sam's soul." I said seriously. "You can't bust him out."

"I..do not intend to." Cass sighed. "Have you told the others of your resurrection?"

"No!" I snapped, if the crowds herd more then one angel had risen, they might have lost their faith in Cass. "No bro, I think the angels knowing your up is enough. Plus they all believe in you. They see me as the black sheep still."

"They have put their faith in me. They believe I was brought back with purpose." Cass stated. He didn't sound to sure of this new leadership role. But I honestly couldn't think of any angel better for the job.

"I know. But they are just looking for a leader. And I think you'll be a great leader." I said hitting my bro on the back. He still didn't look so convinced.

"I do not know how to lead them." Cass admitted. "And Raphael will not go without a fight."

"So we fight." I said with a small smile. "Castiel, we are the only two angels in creation who truly understand the humans and our new fate. The angels need a leader who can explain it to them and I know you can."

"Balthazar has stole many angelic weapons." Castiel said turning to me. He looked worried. With the angel weapons loose, it meant anything could happen. They were Heaven's most powerful creations, in the wrong hands. Well it was best not to think about that.

"I know. But if your wanting me to go chat with him..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Ever since I tried to kill Balthazar, we had a strained relationship. I've got no idea why, honestly.

"I need help tracking him down." Cass stated. "I will keep Raphael's armies at bay, if you could find the weapons. Together we can defeat Raphael and bring peace to Heaven again." Ash returned with lipstick on his cheek as he walked over to us.

"I will do what I can." I said nodding softly.

"Another beer?" Ash smirked at the pair of us.

"I have other business to attend to." Cass said quickly before leaving. Ash turned to me looking confused.

"Is your bro ok?" Ash asked passing me another beer.

"I'm not so sure..." I said opening a beer. Something back then felt wrong. But I had to keep the humans safe from any threat or so I thought. I was so busy looking for the evil coming from Hell, I didn't see the evil coming from above...

* * *

As soon as I herd Sam Winchester was up and kicking I knew Cass had brought him back. But I didn't have any proof, I didn't have anything that could help explain his actions. I had watched brother turn on brother in the war for Heaven. I truly believed that Cass was one of the good guys. So I kept my mouth shut. They didn't need to know. I could cover and lie with the best of them. Even if it felt wrong to lie to those I wanted to protect so badly. And protecting the ones I cared about was all I really ever wanted to do. But no matter how many humans I saved there will be always one who sticks in my mind forever.

Megan O'Connor/ Winchester. What a creature, I mean that in the most positive way! A werewolf our Father chose to battle evil on a big scale. A hunter. A werewolf. A woman and generally a kick ass person! When I first learnt of her, she was desperate to end her own life. She saw her existence as something to be ended. She had no purpose, or so she thought. I helped her see the light, and return she helped me. She taught me a lot about life and family. About trust and doing the right thing no matter what the cost. I always felt a connection to her since I met her and I had to protect her... I tried to save her from her werewolf side, but I ripped her soul in half. If I knew now what I did then, I would never have preformed the spell...

I had always tried to protect her, even after she left the Winchesters behind. I watched over her from the moment I returned to Earth. Just out of view, just to make sure she was ok. But I knew after she left the guys I had to come back for her. I needed to be there. After all she played one of the biggest roles in this story, even if she thought she was worthless.

"Payton... we lost Sam... I lost Dean." Megan said sobbing slightly as I held her in my arms. It felt so good to talk to her again, to keep her safe. In that moment I knew Father had returned me to keep her safe. "I can't...your back. You're really back." She said pulling away to get a good look at me. She looked just like I remembered. Well except her hair was shorter. Her dark brown eyes, soft brown hair. The smile that was always on her lips. She even wore the same clothes. But looking into her eyes I saw the hurt, the loss, the guilt. I vowed in that moment to help take those things away from her. To make her whole again, and I knew who just to grab to help me do that.

"In the flesh!" I said winking at Megan.

So I took Megan with me on my search for Balthazar. We travelled the country searching for the weapons to bring an end to the war in Heaven. And during the search we stumbled onto Sam Winchester. When Megan told me she had found him my mind raced. I was scared that she would put two and two together and realise Cass had brought him back. But thankfully she didn't. They all thought it was God or a demon. Never an angel. I hated lying to them, but I needed to keep Cass safe. I still believed in him. I still hoped everything he was doing was for the right reasons.

* * *

But the lying grew and grew. And the truth became harder and harder to keep. I started to get lost in the lies and that's when I got the first wake up call. I found out that Cass had planned to get Megan killed, and I knew the only way that would happen was if she was separated from Dean. The pair were strongest together, but as soon as they were apart they became easy prey. At the time I only knew that Cass wanted Megan away from Dean and I that I couldn't let it happen. I went to her, to warn her, but she was broken from loosing Channing. She loved him, in a different way from the love she shares with Dean. Channing was her Alpha, he completed her werewolf side. I knew loosing him, like she did, it crushed her for a long time.

"You never intended to let me change anything, did you?" Megan whispered softly as she looked into my eyes. She was so broken, so lost. My heart ached seeing her in that much pain. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me hoping to take some of her pain away.

"I can't baby girl. Things have to happen this way." I said softly kissing her forehead. I moved away to look into her eyes. She was so lost, but she needed to know, she needed to stay with Dean. That he would protect from anything. "You need to know, you and-" As soon as the words left my mouth I felt it. The burning hot pull that felt like your very existence was being torn in two. The brilliant white light and burning sensation faded to reveal a much worse fate then I could ever imagine.

"Cass?" I said shaking my head. I was trapped within a holding cell. Stood just outside was Castiel. "What are you doing?" I yelled slamming my hands against the walls. A bright painful spark shot out to my hands sending me back a couple of steps. He had trapped me in heaven's version of prison and I knew why.

"I can not allow Megan to be fully reunited with Dean Winchester." Castiel said plainly as he looked anywhere but in my eyes.

"But why? She's safer that way." I said confused. Castiel didn't say a word and it clicked in my head. "You want her weaker? Why?" I asked utterly confused from my brothers actions. This wasn't the actions of a angel who was going to unite our Heaven under a new leader.

"You need to trust in my actions brother. I am trying to reunite Heaven and defeat Raphael." Castiel said plainly, again refusing to look in my eyes.

"How?" I asked in utter shock. "How is keeping them apart helping? She'll die alone!" I said getting mad. Castiel glanced at me before looking else where. That's when it sunk in. He wanted her dead. My stomach turned and I took a sharp breath.

"Raziel." Castiel said plainly. "You can not return to them, unless you remember your place. With us. With me."

"My place?" I yelled getting so mad. "My place? My place is with the humans! My place is keeping them safe from evil! My place Castiel?"

"They are not your family. They are humans." Cass said coldly. This wasn't the man I put my faith in. I had no idea who was standing in front of me.

"So is Dean just another human?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yes." Cass lied looking away from me. I scoffed and shook my head.

"This is bullshit! Let me out of here! I demand as Arch Angel of the Celestial Army!" I boomed as my wings stretched far out showing my rank.

"I can not brother." Castiel said with pity in his eyes. "You will return to Earth and warn them of my plans. You will ruin the only chance for peace."

"Peace? By killing humans?" I asked as I paced up and down. "Cass this isn't how you bring about Peace. Father wouldn't-"

"Our Father hasn't been around for a long time! He doesn't care about us! I'm just trying to do what is best for us all!" Cass said pleading with me. "Don't you want peace in heaven? Don't you want our brothers to stop killing each other?"

"Of course I do! But this isn't the way! This can never be the way!" I said and walked right up to the wall. "What's happened to you Castiel?" I asked honestly. He took a moment to look into my eyes before turning his back on me.

"You will learn not to question." He said before disappearing.

* * *

In heaven time works a little different. It may have only been months I was missing on Earth but in fact it was millennia to me in the prison. Not that really matters to an Angel. The problem came when I was taught my lesson. In angel prison there are a certain breed of angel. One created to 're-educate' angels, so that they do not disobey. These Guardian Angels have no mouth, no remorse. All they care about is beating you down. They are simple beings created souly to destroy an angel. For millennia I was beaten, broken and ripped into a million pieces. There is no cooling off period, no escape. Everyday during the beatings Castiel would appear and ask me if I repent. If I pledge allegiance to him alone. To do what we must to save Heaven. For the longest time I said no. I refused to give in on Megan. To give up on the human race. But as with any torture, there is only so much any being can take. I broke and for that I will be forever ashamed.

"Come on Tiny, pulling my limbs out of my sockets are so 1800's." I coughed up blood as one of the Guardian Angels, pulled my arms out of their sockets. The pop echoed around the room as I muffled a scream. In Heaven, pain hurt, it hurt worse then in Hell. "What no whitey come back?" I joked as I felt my muscles pulling back together. The Guardian Angel's stopped as Castiel appeared.

"Cass, come to join the party?" I asked spitting blood, guts and I think teeth on the floor. I was beyond weak, I could barely look up into his face.

"Do you realise how many angels have died in this fight?" Castiel asked plainly.

"Wh... what?" I asked as I pushed some of my hair out of my face. My hair was mattered with my own blood and sweat.

"Do you realise how many of our kind has died in the fight for Heaven?" Cass asked plainly. I shrugged as I slumped into a pile on the floor. Cass nodded and held his hand out to me. Suddenly I was experiencing the death of a thousand angels all at once. It was too much for me to take I screamed my heart out as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Stop Castiel! Stop this!" I begged as the scorching pain just continued to burn though me.

"Repent." Cass said plainly. I nodded as the pain consumed me.

"Anything! Just stop... stop this pain!" I begged.

"Very well." Castiel nodded and the pain stopped, just like that. The next thing I knew I was in a version of heaven. My hair had been cut shorter, I was wearing a suit and all the pain I felt had disappeared. Stood next to me was Castiel. He had a plain expression.

"I never want that to happen again." I muttered running a hand through my shorter hair. The pain he had inflicted on me, it shook me to the core.

"You can help me save all angels, so none of us need to die ever again." Castiel said looking me dead in the eye.

"I want that." I said honestly. But in the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong. I was just helping him fall from Grace all over again.

"This will remind you." Cass said taking my hand and branding me with an open scar. The symbol was one of allegiance and it was burnt right into my skin. I pulled my arm back quickly and found it wouldn't heal.

"What have you done?" I asked confused, looking from my wrist to him. This wasn't my brother. This wasn't the angel I thought would unite our heaven. This was someone going down a slippery slope. If only I was stronger to see back then that he was heading down the wrong road.

* * *

There was a time, a brief moment when I could have spilled the beans. A moment when my oldest friend, my oldest enemy came down to my rescue. My brother Balthazar.

"You're heaven might be. Mine... Let's say Hell could learn a few lessons." I said looking down to the bracelet, so much pain was held behind the thing. It would be so easy to show Megan, explain. But I never, _never_, wanted to end back there. I felt her eyes match mine. "Don't bother asking, I wont show you." I muttered as I glanced back at her.

"Why not?" She asked pushing herself away from the cars she lent on and walked over to me. She wanted answers, I couldn't blame her, I hadn't been the most reliable person in creation. But this was one thing... I needed to keep my brother safe. If he could stop one more angel dying needlessly, I had to help him.

"You don't need to see it." I huffed placing my arm behind my back so that she wouldn't see it. "It's a reminder for me."

"What? Keep in line or else?" She half joked. I looked down into her face and felt the pain run through me as I remembered what happened. "What? Raphael did this to you as a warning?" Megan asked pointing to my arm.

"Not Raphael." A voice said from behind her. Balthazar stood there, he looked into my eyes. "_Tell her brother. She needs to know._" Balthazar said to me telepathically.

"_I can't. Cass will-_" I responded.

"_Cass? You are stronger then him!" _Balthazar argued.

"_I was... things change." _I admitted, defeated by Cass and the whole situation. I made the bed, I put my faith in him and I needed to stick to it.

"_You're arm? He's mark is on your skin. It's a binding spell. I can help you." _Balthazar pleaded. I wasn't sure if it was Cass testing me or not. He smiled to Megan before I pushed in front of her.

"Leave brother." I said, my whole body tensing up with rage.

"We're just talking here." Balthazar replied plainly.

"Leave. Brother." I said through grit teeth, I did not like being tested. Balthazar took a glance at Megan and winked.

"Fine, you answer the questions... oh wait, you can't can you?" Balthazar teased me, yet I still couldn't tell if he was working for Cass or not.

"Don't." I threatened balling my hands into fists. Clouds started to form above, dark stormy clouds. My power may not have been as strong as I thought, but I still had enough to take down Balthazar.

"Very well." Balthazar said and in a blink he was gone.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" Megan asked as I turned to face her. She was mad, and I could see that she really wanted answers.

"Nothing." I huffed pushing past her as I walked towards the house. I knew she was racing after, she wanted answers and one thing I knew about Megan. She never gave up until she got what she wanted.

"You know, I am getting sick of this!" She yelled blocking my path. "You're my friend! I want to help, but you need to tell me what happened! You need to tell me why you were dragged from me! And you need to tell me what you wanted to tell me back in the Camero!" She shouted, her arms flying out in all directions. She wanted answers. Answers I had sworn not to tell her. Maybe if I had, maybe if I had done something then... Hind sight is always perfect. I ran a hand through my short hair and looked up to the cloudy sky's.

"You don't get it." I said as I met her brown eyes met my own. Looking into her eyes, feeling so conflicted I saw her take a sharp breathe. "This isn't something we fix. This isn't something you can help with. You're barely human. You can't understand. You can't understand the damage I've done, the damage that would happen." I tried to keep my temper under control but it was a hard fight, I know I was making fists straight by my sides as each word with enough venom to make her take another sharp breath. I never intended to loose it. But she didn't know the bigger picture. She couldn't understand all that was happening.

"Excuse me?" She chocked out shaking her head a little.

"You should ask to be excused! You don't even realise how being on your side has cost me!" I snapped as the first few drops of a heavy down pour started. "The family I've watched die, the brothers and sisters I've killed... their blood is on my hands..." I said looking down at my hands as if I could see the blood on them. I shook my head, letting out a bitter laugh. "You call yourself my friend, but you only call when you need help. You don't get it, how much, being your friend has cost me. Castiel is probably the only angel who still trusts me. Balthazar wants to see me fail and Raphael is out for my blood. I can't show my face in my own home because I became your friend! You have no idea how much this has cost me... none at all! And now? Now you stand there, demanding to know the details, to see the scars and hear the horror stories! Why? Why do you need to know?" I almost growled at Megan. The rain by now had already soaked clothes as it came down in sheets. Lightening struck above as she stood there looking at me, I could see the cogs turning, the feelings being crushed by my words.

"I care about you, you are a friend." She said softly and I scoffed at her.

"A friend of convenience." I said looking away from her. I could believe how much anger I felt towards her. I had tried to keep her safe, more then she will ever know and she was there questioning me.

"No, just a friend. I'm sorry if I've coursed you-" She started to say and I jumped in.

"Sorry?" I butted in as another lightening bolt darted across the sky. "Sorry? You cant expect sorry to cover all this? You... I can't be here right now!" I snapped as the thunder roared above us. In a blink I vanished. I burnt a bridge I thought I would never get to fix that day, all because I believed in him. In Castiel. I knew he could bring our world into a new area of peace, but I should have seen the signs...

* * *

And I guess I did. Although I never went to Balthazar to help remove the spell, I did manage to lift it. I started to look into Cass and what he really was looking for to win the war in Heaven. It wasn't easy. It never is. But I had learnt to sneak around heaven like a pro. I started to hear things, rumours of terrible things. At first I refused to believe them. There was no way that my brother could do such things. No way the angel I put my faith in would crumble and do these things I was hearing. Talk of an alliance with demons started to rise and I fought tooth and nail to find any real proof of this. Then I herd the truth. Something that made me challenge everything and set me back on track. Castiel told me, Megan, while I had stopped watching her, had gone to Luke/Channing an Alpha Werewolf. A powerful creature. A dangerous creature.

"Raziel, please calm down." Cass said looking at me.

"Calm down? She is with Luke, she is going to be turned into the Omega, she has half a soul in case it escaped you attention! Do you know what this means?" I asked pacing around in front of my brother. We both knew what this meant. Megan would be turned evil. When she died, her soul would go to Purgatory the one place every demon in creation was looking for to get control of Hell. Castiel had her half a soul, and if he made a deal with a demon for her soul...

"I do." Cass said firmly. I stopped walking and looked Cass dead in the eyes. I looked into Castiel's eyes for a moment as his words sunk in. _You know? You. Know. YOU KNOW!_

"You know?" I asked shocked. It was in that moment I decided to really look into Cass and his true intentions for Heaven. If he was dealing with a demon, he was heading down the wrong path, fast.

* * *

But it was too late. By the time I had learnt Cass was in league with a demon, Megan had turned. Her soul tainted with human blood. There wasn't much I could really do apart from keep her alive. And then I nearly didn't get there in time.

"You really don't want to do this." I said taking the blade out of her hands. I couldn't believe I was nearly too slow to stop her dying. She was more than a charge to keep safe. I thought of Megan as family. Werewolf or not.

"I do." She responded with a cracked voice as her painfully sad eyes looked up into mine. I had coursed this hurt. I was the reason she had fallen into this personal hell. I should have stood up for what I believed in. I had vowed to keep her safe... looking at the broken shell of a human in front of me. I had broken every promise to her.

"Trust me, you life is worth more then this." I said softly wrapping my arms around her.

The night I stopped the blade, was the night I learned the truth. Crowley was alive. Castiel was working with Crowley and it had something to do with Purgatory. I needed to find out exactly what. But first I needed to get Megan back on track and keep her safe. I stayed by her side, invisible most of the time. Silently helping her build her control, her strength. Her resolve to make up for the evil she did. After a few weeks I learnt exactly what she did and what happened to her. It filled me with a new determination. One to find out exactly what Cass was up to with Crowley. This goal I shared with Bobby and Sam.

* * *

A demon called Red was strapped to a chair under the devil's trap on Bobby ceiling. I watched invisible as Bobby and Sam interrogated him. Megan was stood in the kitchen listening to everything. She was still so broken. I only hoped finding the truth, that there would be some way to fix everything.

"I got to tell you, Red...for a filthy, lower-than-snake-spit Hellspawn, you seem to have turned yourself into a damn fine hunter. I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you." Bobby joked, sitting in a chair just in front of Red.

"Oh, please, kill me." The demon joked.

"That was you that dug out that nest of vamps back in Swan Valley, wasn't it?" Bobby stated as the demon just watched him.

"That was nice work." Sam said with a nod.

"Eight of 'em in one go, roped and tied." Red nodded with a smirk.

"And then you brought them to Crowley, right?" Bobby asked plainly.

"Read the papers, redneck. The king is dead." Red said plainly. Bobby chuckled and tossed holy water on the demons neck. Hissing boiling steam came off as the demon screamed.

"Ugh! Nng!" Red said pulling against the ropes.

"Crowley's alive. You prove it just by being, you poor, dumb jackass. Crowley's alive. His nets are still out. Except now he's using you schmucks to hunt his monsters." Bobby stated.

"Up yours." Red hissed. Bobby turned to Sam and held out his hand. Sam passed Bobby Ruby's knife before Dean walked in and nodded to the kitchen. He and Megan, they care deeply about each other, but I know the werewolf thing has ripped them apart again. Dean smiled at Megan before turning to Sam.

"Red...Where's Crowley? No? Nothing? Oh, okay, then. Here, hang on to this for a bit." Bobby asked stabbing Red in the leg with Ruby's knife. I smirked as the demon screamed out in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" He screamed as I fallowed Bobby into the kitchen.

"So, what'd you tell him?" Sam asked worried.

"Nothing. Just relax." Dean sighed as he stood next to Megan.

"What's the hubbub?" Bobby asked as he entered the room.

"I saw Cass. He popped in on me about two hours back." Dean stated plainly.

"What'd you tell him?" Bobby asked plainly.

"Nothing, all right? Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley." Dean sighed softly. "You know, he's our friend...And we are lying to him through our teeth." I knew they were looking into Crowley just like me.

"Dean-" Sam started to say.

"-so he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him." Dean said looking at everyone for help. He really held faith in Cass, and learning it could be misplaced knocked Dean to his core.

"He's an angel." Bobby stated as if that made everything crystal clear. That we never made mistakes... I almost wish that was true.

"He is the Balki Bartokomous of Heaven! He can make a mistake!" Dean said defending his friend.

"Nobody's saying nothing yet." Bobby sighed softly.

"You think that Cass is in with Crowley. Crowley?" Dean asked looking at each of them.

"Look, I'm just saying I don't know. Now, look, I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know." Bobby admitted as Castiel appeared by my side.

"Look, Dean, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here." Sam said throwing Dean the puppy dog look.

"But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite." Bobby stated. Dean turned to Megan and she looked to the floor.

"I don't know any more Dean. I really wish I did." She sighed softly. Dean looked at everyone for a few seconds.

"This makes you Lois Lane." Dean muttered as he looked at Sam. I smirked a little.

"Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now, before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory." Bobby said plainly and Megan glanced at the guys.

"Wont he be coming after me?" She asked softly.

"He wont get a hand on you." Dean said firmly.

"So - they already suspect something." Cass said turning to me.

"I think it's time for a talk brother." I said plainly.

"Very well." Cass replied.

* * *

We ended up in Russia, it was remote and perfect for a frank talk. I looked around at the snow covered trees and turned to Cass. He just stood there and watched me.

"So, is it true?" I asked softly.

"Is what true?" Castiel asked plainly.

"The Winchester's, Bobby... what they said." I asked plainly. "Cos bro, if it is. I need you to tell me now."

"They believe I am working with a demon." Castiel stated.

"They believe you are working with Crowley!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"You believe this as well." Cass stated. I turned to him and sighed.

"Bro! I don't know any more! At first... When we came back. I believed in you! I trusted you with every ounce of my being. I knew you could end this war in Heaven. I thought you were the man for the job!" I said and started to pace around. "But then things started to change! You brought Sam back soulless! Even after I said don't! Then Megan."

"I did not harm her." Castiel said plainly.

"You killed her." I said firmly. The rage began to build in me as dark clouds formed in the sky above me. "You allowed her to be torn from Dean. You let her soul be ripped in two! You allowed her to become evil. You made sure every person who could keep her safe wasn't in the picture! You wanted her to be killed with Luke! But the only reason I can't figure out is why?" I snapped as the rain began to pour down.

"I did not want to kill Megan." Cass said firmly.

"So did Crowley?" I snapped.

"I am fighting for us! You wanted me to lead and I am! I have a plan to beat Raphael once and for all! I could end this war, stop the needless death of our siblings!" Cass said storming up my face. I could see the anger in his eyes as he looked at me. As the thunder roared and the lightening crashed Cass disappeared.

"Damn it Castiel!" I screamed to the sky in frustration.

* * *

I decided to check in with the guys to see if they had learnt anything new. I still had no real proof that Cass was working with Crowley, I half hoped we were all wrong and that he was still one of the good guys. One we could all still trust. I popped in the kitchen were Dean and Megan were stood.

"Bad timing?" I asked looking at the pair. Dean grunted and walked off. Megan let out a sigh and brushed some hair out of her face. "Is everything ok baby girl?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"No." She sighed looking up at me. "Cass is the bad guy. My soul might be the key to Purgatory and Crowley is up and walking."

"Well, yeah that all does suck ass." I admitted. "But least we still look smoking hot." I joked and Megan let out a small laugh before rolling her eyes.

"Why have you dropped by?" She asked walking over to the table and perching on the edge of the table.

"To check on you, and see if you guys have found anything." I explained softly.

"In that order?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I admitted. She studied me for a few seconds before nodding.

"I'm crap. But we think we might have caught a lead." She said with a half a smile. "A demon version of Bobby called-"

"Ellsworth?" I asked and she nodded.

"So you know this eijet?" Bobby asked as he walked into the room.

"'Fraid so." I said standing up straight. "Nasty demon. He's got mad skills and the dude has connections to everything."

"How do we find him?" Bobby asked plainly.

"I wish I knew." I explained with a shrug.

"You can't find him?" Megan asked shocked.

"No. The dude is a master at hiding from Angels. I can go look, but I can't promise anything." I explained shaking my head.

"You check it out. I'll see if our friend Red feels like sharing." Bobby said before walking out of the room. I nodded and set off to try and find Ellsworth.

* * *

I searched all of the Earth for any trace of Elllsworth. I knew he liked to keep mobile. He would always jump from place to place. I knew him back in the bad old days when I wanted this world to burn. He was the Bobby Singer of the demon world. He ran FBI gigs, he handled a million and one demons, telling them of hunts, warning them about hunters. He was everything you could imagine and probably a little more. But I couldn't find him. Not even a trace of him. So I changed tactics. I didn't want it to work but I looked for Cass. I found him watching the guys in a wooden lodge.

"Hey...The place is clean." Sam said walking into the building.

"Yeah, but it's...It's like "Mr. Clean" clean, you know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon." Bobby commented.

"Well that's not worrying at all." Megan said as they continued to look around.

"Yeah. So what now?" Sam asked looking at everyone.

"We'd call Cass." Dean said plainly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Dean." Megan added softly. He looked at the pair and shook his head.

"This is usually the point where we would call Cass for help." Dean stated, and they were right. This was the time they usually turned to Cass for help.

"We talked about this." Bobby said firmly.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam added softer.

"No, you talked. I listened. This is Cass, guys. I mean, when there was no one...And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cass! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?" Dean said still full of faith in the angel. I saw the look on Castiel's face. Something was eating at him, my guess Dean's constant faith.

"Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you." Sam said praying.

"Castiel...Come on in." Dean added glancing around.

"_You're not going to them?"_ I asked plainly, standing next to my brother.

"_They will have questions I can't answer...Because I am afraid_." Castiel admitted looking at me.

"Cass is busy." Dean stated with a sigh.

"That's all right. We are, too. Come on." Sam said and they all started to pack up.

"Back to square one." Bobby muttered to Megan and she sighed giving him a sad smile.

"Great. Well, what do we do now?" Dean sighed looking confused.

"Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again." Bobby stated.

"Dean!" Sam and Megan yelled at the same time as Dean is attacked by a demon. Seconds later Sam, Bobby and Megan are also attacked.

"Crowley says _Hi._" The demon smirked and I looked at Cass in shock.

"_We need to act."_ I said firmly.

"_Agreed."_ Cass said and within a blink Cass was back to his old self. Back to the good guy I believed in. Back to the angel he was. We smote the demons within seconds and it felt good to be fighting side by side with my brother again.

"It is good to see you, Cass." Dean smirked as we stood around.

"You all right?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. Perfect timing, Cass." Sam said brushing himself down.

"I'm glad I found you. I come with news." Cass said and glanced at me.

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked.

"I firmly believe Crowley is alive." Cass stated.

"Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cass saving our asses... Again?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"I think we owe you an apology." Bobby muttered.

"Why?" Cass asked acting confused.

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you." Sam admitted.

"We thought...You were working with him." Bobby explained.

"You thought what?" Cass asked and glanced at me again. I kept my mouth shut.

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Dean smirked.

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong." Bobby admitted tripping over his words.

"You know...You could've just asked me." Cass said plainly.

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us." Dean stated.

"Excuse me, I need to-" I didn't finish my sentence I needed to leave. He had lied to the ones he had trusted the most. Seeing how he reacted to the thought he was working with Crowley was all the proof I needed. I couldn't believe it, the angel I trusted. The one I thought could change Heaven for the good was playing with a demon.

* * *

I was burning a thousand thoughts a second when I herd my name being called. Megan was calling from me. I popped back into Ellsworth's house and instantly felt the distrust. I looked around and none of the guys looked happy.

"You called?" I asked looking at Megan.

"Did you know?" She asked softly, looking straight into my eyes. I knew what she was talking about. I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

"I... I didn't have any proof." I admitted and I saw Dean look away. "I didn't want to believe it. He is family."

"Why didn't you say something boy?" Bobby asked me.

"How could I? I mean, you guys. You trust him as much as I do. As much as any of us in Heaven do. If I was wrong..." I shook my head. "I couldn't do that to you."

"How long have you known?" Sam asked me. His face stone.

"When we saved you from Crowley's demons." I said plainly.

"Can we even trust you?" Dean asked and I could see the betrayal written all over his face.

"Yes." I said firmly looking straight into his eyes. "I want to keep humans safe. I don't have a hidden agenda. I just want to keep you all safe."

"Dean, we don't have much choice, right now." Bobby sighed running a hand over his face.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked seriously.

"We need your help." Megan said plainly.

* * *

"Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down." Dean prayed and Cass appeared in the room, invisible to the guys.

"What do they want?" Castiel asked me.

"I don't know." I replied and he appeared in the room.

"Hello." Cass said looking at everyone.

"Oh, Johnny on the spot." Bobby muttered.

"You're still here." Cass said slightly confused.

"Yeah, we had to bury the bodies." Sam nodded.

"And we found a little whiskey." Dean said taking a small drink from the bottle. "Thanks for coming."

"How can I help?" Cass asked plainly.

"Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley." Sam said plainly.

"What is it?" Cass asked looking at everyone. Megan lit a match and dropped it by Castiel's feet trapping him in a ring of holy fire.

"It's you." Bobby said firmly.

"What are you doing?" Cass asked looking around at everyone.

"We gotta talk." Dean said plainly.

"About what? Let me go!" Cass demanded. It was hard seeing my brother like that, but the humans deserved answers. We all deserved answers.

"About Superman. And Kryptonite." Dean said bitterly.

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked firmly.

"How long you been watching us?" Sam asked.

"Did you even try to help us?" Megan added.

"You know who spies on people, Cass? Spies." Dean said and he couldn't even look at him.

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean." Cass said shaking his head.

"What about this demon crap hole? How is it so, uh..._Next to godliness_ clean in here?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked with a growl.

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can-" Cass pleaded with them. It was sad to see the angel I believe in crack and fail.

"You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley." Dean begged Castiel. He was begging for more then the truth. He wanted to know he hadn't been betrayed by someone he held so close. Castiel looked at Dean and for a second I thought he was going to lie to his face, but then he looked away. "You son of a bitch." Dean said turning away from Cass.

"How could you Cass?" Megan asked softly.

"Let me explain." Cass begged.

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time." Dean asked shaking his head.

"I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you." Cass pleaded looking at everyone. I could see the rage building in Megan as she rolled her shoulders.

"Protect? Were you thinking about protection when you let me turn back into a werewolf? Were you thinking about protection when you were going to let me kill myself? When you were going to use me to get to Purgatory?" She snapped and almost growled at him.

"Protect us how Cass? By opening a hole into monsterland!" Sam added throwing his arms in the air.

"He's right, Cass. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby scoffed.

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me." Cass begged. Now I knew everything. I knew why he wanted Purgatory, why he was doing it all. Cass thought that he could save Heaven and by extension the world by beating Raphael. The souls would give Cass the extra power to stop Raphael and put him in his place.

"Trust you? How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Sam scoffed barely looking at Cass.

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition." Cass explained and I saw Sam's face.

"What? Well, no offence...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?" Sam asked thinking it through.

"How could you think that?" Cass asked in total shock.

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cass." Sam bit back and I could see how his words were hurting my brother.

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice." Castiel pleaded with them all to understand.

"No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one." Dean said firmly, almost growling at Cass.

"You don't understand. It's complicated." Castiel sighed.

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" Dean snapped.

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" Cass asked shaking his head.

"I was there. Where were you?" Dean asked looking Cass dead in the eye. "You should've come to us for help, Cass."

"Maybe. It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't." Cass said as I sensed a large number of demons heading our way.

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cass! We can fix this!" Dean was begging with Cass to make things right.

"Dean, it's not broken! Run. You have to run now! Run! Raziel!" Cass called my name and I appeared in the room. The cloud of demons were so close to us. I glanced at my brother before zapping everyone back to Bobby's house.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said before walking out into the yard.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I... I should have known a long time ago. He's my brother." I admitted feeling ashamed that I didn't see it sooner.

"Hey Pay, don't go so hard on yourself. We all should have seen it." Megan said softly as I looked up at her.

"He's taken it hard, hasn't he?" I said looking out the window.

"Dean thought we could trust Cass to the end." Sam said before walking out of the room.

"What will you do now?" Bobby asked me as I looked out the window.

"I guess the only thing I can do." I said taking a deep breathe. "I need to see Cass."

"Are you going to fight him?" Bobby asked sounding slightly worried.

"No old man. He's still my baby brother. I just need to try and reason with him." I admitted softly.

"Be careful Pay." Megan said with a nod.

"Always baby girl." I smirked before going to find Cass.

* * *

I searched the Earth and Heavens and finally found Castiel in a small park. He was sat on a bench looking out into nothing but a pond. Snow covered the ground as I walked over to him. He looked up at me.

"Raziel." Castiel said standing.

"Castiel." I said sighing. "So it's all true?" I asked plainly. I already knew the answer, but I needed to hear it from his lips.

"Brother you need to understand." Cass said looking up at me. "I did all this to protect the Earth. Protect us all."

"You need the souls to be stronger?" I asked plainly.

"Yes once I am strong enough to take on Raphael and win, I can then banish Crowley too." Cass said pleading for me to understand his actions his ideas. But I couldn't.

"You plan to kill Megan?" I asked, the question tasted bitter on my lips. Cass couldn't look me in the eyes. "Answer me Cass." I said firmly. Cass walked a short distance away from me and turned to look at me.

"She is the only way to reach the souls." Cass explained. "I plan on bringing her back once she has served her purpose." I couldn't believe I herd Cass say that. It was just more evidance that he had lost his way.

"How would Dean feel about that?" I asked controlling my anger.

"I would bring her back!" Cass argued.

"Like you brought back Sam?" I asked plainly.

"Sam was different! He was in the cage!" Cass argued.

"And Megan's going to be in Purgatory." I added. "I can't imagine its any easier to bust out of."

"But I will have the power." Cass sighed.

"Power you don't need." I tried to make him see sense.

"I do." Cass argued.

"Cass you have me, we have ways, we can-" I started to argue back.

"No! We are not strong enough to take on Raphael." Cass said shaking his head. "We aren't. We need the souls. We need the power."

"We? Does Balthazar know?" I asked shaking my head.

"No." Cass said firmly. "You are the only other angel who knows."

"Puts me in a tricky situation don't you think?" I asked softly.

"You can not tell the others!" Cass said walking right up to me.

"You've lost your way Castiel. Can't you see?" I said shaking my head. "This is wrong! This isn't what our father would want for us!"

"How do you know?" Cass asked me seriously. I scoffed looking away.

"Yeah Father would really want to kill humans! He really would want that! Just so we could have the power to do what we want!" I scoffed.

"You don't understand." Cass sighed.

"I do!" I snapped. "I know you want to save us all. You think this is the only way-"

"It is the only way Raziel!" Cass said cutting me off. "Working with the devil, to rid the world of someone far worse! It's the only way!"

"Brother please." I begged shaking my head. "Just... come with me now. We can fix all this! We can make it all right."

"It's not broken!" Cass snapped back. I stood there and realised my brother had turned into a monster. That we were now on opposing sides.

"You aren't going to change your mind are you?" I asked softly as it started to snow.

"I must do this!" Cass said firmly.

"You know, I can't let you." I said and drew my angel blade. "I wont let you hurt her."

"I'm sorry that it has come to this." Cass said drawing his own blade.

"I love you brother." I said taking a deep breath.

"I also love you." Cass replied. The battle didn't last long. We both were equally matched. I guess I was rusty or Cass had taken lesson because somehow we both managed to stab each other badly. I had weakened him as he had weakened me. I could never kill my brother, I just prayed that I had done enough to stop him.

"I'm sorry Castiel." I whispered as I pulled my blade.

"As am I Raziel." Cass replied pulling out his blade. I staggered backwards before using the last of my energy to reach a safe location. One were I could heal and rest up.

* * *

I landed on the floor in Bobby's kitchen. My cut was bleeding badly and I could barely roll onto my back.

"Payton! What happened boy?" Bobby yelled as he dropped to his knee's to help me.

"Got in a fight with my brother." I admitted and tried to sit up.

"Whoa take it easy!" Bobby said pushing down on my cut. "I need help in here!" Bobby yelled and seconds later all three Winchesters rushed in. Megan's eyes widened as she saw me bleeding on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked dropping to my side.

"The eijet went up against Cass." Bobby sighed as I sat up a little.

"Are you insane?" Megan cried hitting my arm. "He could of killed you!"

"Ow!" I yelped shaking my head. "I was kinda trying to talk him down actually."

"So what happened?" Sam asked as he and Bobby got me to the couch in the living room. I started to feel weaker as I was loosing more energy.

"He wouldn't back down." I said and felt my eye lid's go heavy. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Megan snapped hitting my arm again. "I've not done, chewing you out yet."

"Sorry baby girl... I just need...a ...nap." I said closing my eyes as I felt exhausted from the battle. As I closed my eyes I saw Castiel, thrusting the blade into my side. His eyes, they were filled with so much sorrow, so much regret. I can only hope mine showed the same.

* * *

I guess it's a fitting end in a way. Going out fighting. But I need to know. I need an answer. I need a sign from you Father. One thing, anything. Just a sign that I am doing the right thing. That telling the world about Castiel and his plan was right. That betraying my own brothers trust wasn't for nothing. That we can make him see the light before it's too late. I don't want to kill my brother. I never did. I just want my family back. Am I doing the right thing? I just need some kind of answer... please?

* * *

So what do you all think? As always thank you for reading, and if you could spare a second to review, that would be super awesome happy time for me!


	29. Letting Go

Hello everyone! Wow been a little while since the last update hasn't it! Sorry bout that, had crazy times at work, not to mention getting engaged! Unfortunately it wasn't to Jensen, but to an equally awesome guy (in my opinion anyway) and he's nearly as good looking :P  
So yeah, I was busy with that, and then watching ep 1 of season 7 and being utterly in shock for a couple of days! I seriously LOVE THAT FIRST CHAPTER! Can't wait to see how everything unfolds this season! Woo!  
Quick shout out to Asya55, klandgraf2007 and geminixoxo for the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

Everything was falling down around my ears. Castiel. Castiel the one angel who had been there for us through everything. And I really mean everything. He betrayed us. He chose to work with Crowley of all people! He wants the souls from Purgatory! Cass said it would make him stronger, but he can't see, it's not the way to go. Then Payton. He went to reason with Cass, making see sense. Instead they end up fighting and Cass stabbed Payton. I wasn't even sure if he was going to pull through. Every time I checked on Pay, he seemed to be getting weaker. And if that didn't top off the crap pile, I discovered that my soul, can lead Cass straight to Purgatory, all I need to do is die. Yeah everything was really falling down around my ears...

* * *

I was running back to the house just as the sun was rising. I found if I did a long run at least once a day, it helped keep my wolf side under control. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it did help. When I was out running I was free. I could literally run for miles without anything stopping me. It was a great feeing, just to set my wolf side free and go crazy. I guess that's why dogs need walking once a day. My music was blearing through my headphones as I made my way onto the back of Bobby's junk yard. I weaved in and out of the piles of cars heading for the back door. As I reached the house I paused out side to control my wolf side again. I rested against the Impala and closed my eyes. I focused completely on the music and forced my wolf side back down. I took a few deep breathes and opened my eyes again. Happy in the knowledge my wolf was under control I walked into the kitchen. As soon as I walked in I could hear Dean in the den. He was the only one in the house awake. I glanced at my watch before wondering into the room. He was sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked so hurt, and I couldn't blame him. Out of everyone, Dean always thought Cass would always be there for us. Always.

"Morning." I said clearing my throat. Dean's head shot up and a weak smile crossed his lips as he saw me stood there.

"Is it morning already?" He asked with a gravelly voice.

"Well, near enough." I shrugged as I walked into the room. "You been up all night?" I asked softly. Mine and Dean's relationship was more complicated than ever. I loved him. No doubt. But... after the incident with Luke. I couldn't bring myself to stay around Dean too much. I was scared he would figure it out and change the way he looked at me. The way he loved me. And that scared me more than any demon, any angel ever could.

"Most of it." Dean said yawning. "Why you up so early?" He asked as he stood up and stretched a little.

"Went for a run." I said softly, pushing some hair behind my ear. "You, um, you want some coffee?" I asked throwing my thumb back to the kitchen. Awkward didn't even cover it.

"Coffee sounds great." Dean replied with a soft smile. We headed into the kitchen and I started to make the drinks.

"So dumb question, but what kept you up?" I asked pouring the milk into the cups. I turned to put the milk away and Dean was stood right behind me. He took the milk out of my hands and put it back in the fridge sighing.

"Cass paid me a little visit last night." He sighed as he closed the door.

"Visit? What kinda visit?" I asked confused. Dean walked back over to me and pulled me into a hug. He rested his chin on my head and just held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. I knew how much it was eating him alive, that he couldn't get Cass to see the truth. We stood like that for a few minutes and it started to worry me slightly. "Dean?" I asked softly.

"He... I tried to make him see sense. Ask him to trust me..." Dean said as he held me close. "He's decided to go his own way. Go after the souls..."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically as I buried my head into Dean's chest. Like I've said the whole idea of going to Purgatory really wasn't on my top 50 things to do list.

"I know." Dean whispered, his voice showing the betrayal he was feeling. "I promise to keep you safe." Dean added before kissing my hair. We finished making the coffee and sat in the kitchen talking softly about nothing particular.

"We need a hunt." I sighed as I finished my coffee.

"Yeah, it would be good to kill something." Dean smirked before drinking some more of his coffee. I got up and put my cup in the sink, as I turned around I noticed Dean watching me closely. Having his eyes on me, made my heart race. Made me remember how much I loved him and how much I was loved by him.

"No ones going to take me away Dean. Not again." I sighed softly as I lent against the sink. Dean nodded softly but I could tell he didn't believe me. Even I didn't believe it. Cass was powerful and I had no idea what he was planning to do next. Every option didn't fill me with joy, let me just say. "I'm just gonna get a shower and check on Payton. Before Sam and Bobby get up." I said softly feeling the urge to break this heavy tension that filled the room.

"Sure..." Dean sighed and watched me walk out of the room.

* * *

I went and showered and changed into my normal clothes. I walked into the spare room we put Payton in. I knew the fight with Cass had taken a lot out of him, but I wasn't sure how much until I saw him. His blonde hair, normally styled to perfection, flopped by his sweaty pale face. I wiped away some of the sweat as I sat on the edge of the bed by him.

"Hey Pay," I said softly brushing his hair out of his face. "You know, the coma look, it's not one you rock. So you know, if you feel like waking up... it would be great." I lifted his top and took a look at the gash. It was deep and although we bandaged it up the best we could. We were all helpless when it came to what to do for Payton. At first I wanted to call Balthazar but Bobby pointed out we didn't know what side he was on. It left Payton slowly slipping away in a crappy room in Bobby's house. I'd looked at anything I could find that related to Angel's and there was nothing of use. Nothing we could do to help him. Payton groaned a little in his sleep snapping me out of my pity party. "Hey, come on dude." I said stroking his hand. "You're stronger than this. You can beat this. You can wake up and start hitting on all the girls again. Just hold on. Things will get better than you know." I said softly and stood back up. He looked so weak, so... unPayton. There was no other way to put it. The vessel that laid in the bed. That wasn't Payton. That was just a shell. I sighed and headed out of the room, silently praying that he would be ok.

* * *

When I got back downstairs everyone was sat in the kitchen talking softly. I walked in and grabbed another cup of coffee.

"How's our patient doing?" Bobby asked me softly. I took a small sip of coffee and shrugged.

"Worse, he's burning up." I said looking at Bobby with pleading eyes.

"You know we can't girl. We don't know who's side he will be on." Bobby said firmly.

"What if I take him to somewhere far out and put down an oil ring?" I asked plainly.

"And what happens when Cass turns up and takes you?" Dean asked from the table. I turned to him and saw the anger in his eyes.

"If he wanted me dead, I think I would have been by now." I said plainly.

"Except now he's loosing control over Crowley, and we know that son of a bitch will do anything to get what he wants." Dean said looking me dead in the eyes, all the rage he was feeling dripping off every word. I took a deep breath as a shudder ran down my spine.

"Yeah Dean, I know _exactly_ what Crowley is capable of." I said firmly before storming out of the house. I wrapped my arms around my body as I walked out towards the scrap cars. A million memories started to flood into my mind. Every second of being in Crowley's demon prison, every second of having the bullet dig deeper and deeper into my spine. The utter fear I felt for my life. Then my mind flashed to Eve and all the things I'd been through with her and Luke. I shook my head as a rage built in me. Without thinking I punched a windscreen shattering it with a single blow.

"Damn it!" I growled as I saw the blood drip from my fist. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I said cradling my hand to me. "God damn it." I said a little softer as I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. I turned my back to the car and slid down the side. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I muttered as I pulled out smaller pieces of glass from my hand. I caught Sam's scent before he appeared from a pile of crushed cars.

"Megan! What happened?" Sam asked as he dropped to his knees. His eyes were wide open. His eyes were locked on the blood on the floor and dripping from my hand. It did look a mess.

"I punched the windscreen." I said plainly. Sam took my hand and checked out the cuts.

"Yeah, I see." Sam said softly. "You know Dean's just worried about you right?"

"Yeah I know Sam." I said pulling my hand back and wrapping my arms around my body. "Doesn't make it any easier though."

"He's taking this with Cass hard. He doesn't mean half the stuff he's saying. You know my brother, generally no thinking." Sam said as we both got to our feet. I looked at the windscreen and it looked bad, blood and shattered glass always looked bad in any combination.

"I just... I wish I could forget about it all. You know?" I asked glancing up at Sam.

"I'll trade you?" Sam half joked.

"Sure. Except, I don't want to be 9 feet tall." I teased.

"As long as I don't have to be married to Dean, deal." Sam joked with a warm smile. We both laughed and headed back to the house. Sam was always there. He was like my brother, always making the peace and keeping me sane.

* * *

We got back in and Dean and Bobby were sat in the den reading. Dean caught my eye as I walked in but I looked away. I couldn't take the look he gave me.

"I'm just gonna wash my hand..." I mumbled to Sam and made my way to the sink in the kitchen. I ran my hand under the cold tap, washing away the dirt and blood. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed under my breath as the cuts got cleaned. As the water washed over my cuts I noticed them beginning to heal. I caught Deans scent before I turned around. I tried my best to ignore him. I grabbed a towel and wrapped my hand in it. I herd the doors in the kitchen close and I forced myself not to sigh. I walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out the first aid kit. I turned to walk to the table and saw Dean stood there watching me. I ignored him again and put the kit on the table pulling out the bandage.

"Do you want a hand?" Dean asked clearing his throat.

"I got it." I said in a mono tone as I removed the towel and saw the blood was still dripping from my hand.

"What did you do?" Dean asked as he walked closer. I looked up and his eyes were glued on my hand.

"Remembered." I said plainly and grabbed a bandage. I wrapped it round my hand and tied it off. I noticed small red dots forming but figured it would heal soon. I put the kit away and turned to face Dean again, leaning against the counter. We stood there looking at each other for a while. I could hear Bobby and Sam talking about possible hunts in the next room. Dean took a step forward and then hesitated.

"What happened, back with Luke?" Dean asked, his voice soft. I repressed a shiver and shook my head.

"I told you-" I started to say when Dean interrupted.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know." Dean said raising his hand. "But I think I'm old enough to know what I want to hear or not." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Some thing's you don't get a choice in." I said firmly.

"You're my wife. We're meant to share stuff like this." Dean said, I could tell he was starting to get mad again.

"You wanna pull that card on me?" I asked pushing away from the counter.

"Yeah I do." Dean said marching up to me. Now he was mad. He was getting so angry at me. "You can't keep doing this! Pushing me away every time something rough comes along!"

"Rough?" I bitterly laughed. "You call being turned back into a werewolf, rough?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well tell me what happened!" Dean snapped at me.

"No!" I snapped back feeling more and more pissed off by the second.

"So what? You're gonna keep me at arms length for the rest of our lives?" Dean asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Well don't worry Dean because if Cass or Crowley get to me first it wont be a long wait!" I snapped and glared at him. I saw the look in Dean's eyes. The pure rage in that moment with what I said to him. If looks could kill, I'd be keeping Lucifer and Michael company. Dean scoffed at me before storming out of the kitchen, slamming the door loudly as he went. I stood in shock for a few seconds. I didn't mean to say the words, they just came out. But I can't lie, the idea of one of them grabbing me had been circling my head ever since I got back from Eve's adventure. I took a deep breath and covered my hands over my face. _What am I doing? Why can't I just open up to him? Why can't I just be honest? I'm so damn scared of what he'll think of me... Maybe it would be better if Cass or Crowley just snapped me up and killed me. Maybe I would be better off in Purgatory..._ I let the breath out as I ran my hands down my face. "Doing great kid." I muttered to myself as I sat down at the table, burying my head in my hands again.

* * *

I herd Sam walk out the front door, my guess to go talk to Dean. I got Bobby. I herd him open the kitchen door and sigh softly when he saw me.

"Oh girl." Bobby sighed as he reached the table. I looked up from the table and gave him a sad smile. "I don't get why you two eijets have to fight so damn much." Bobby muttered as he sat at the table.

"It's what we do best." I sighed still looking up at him, my head resting on my folded arms.

"What'd you fight about this time?" Bobby asked softly.

"He wants to know what happened... back with... _him._" I said refusing to even say Luke's name.

"Luke?" Bobby asked and I glanced away. "So I take that as I yes. Why don't you just tell the boy. He's just worried sick about you."

"It's not that simple Bobby." I sighed softly looking down at the table.

"Why not?" Bobby asked confused. I looked up at Bobby and felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Things happened... I.. I can't, I can't tell." I bit my lip and forced the tears away. It didn't work one ran down my cheek. Bobby took a deep breathe and waited for me to continue. "If I, if I tell Dean... he wont... he cant..." I shook my head and looked down to the table again. I could only hear Bobby breathing, he wasn't moving, not even a little. I wiped my eyes and sat up, then I noticed it. The look on Bobby's face. The anger he was trying his best to contain, I glanced to his hands. They were in fists, the knuckles white with pressure. I felt fresh tears form as I realised what Bobby had figured out.

"He hurt you, didn't he girl?" Bobby asked in the calmest softest voice I had ever herd. I nodded a little as the tears dropped down my cheeks. "He touch you?" Bobby asked in the same, unnerving calm voice. Again all I could do was nod. "Excuse me for a few minutes." Bobby said getting me, so calmly and walking out back into his den. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I did the best to wipe them away. Suddenly from the den I herd loud bangs and crashes. My heart raced and I jumped at each noise. The kitchen door flung open and Sam and Dean raced in as Bobby walked back into the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked glancing from Bobby to me and back to Bobby. Dean glanced at me, but wouldn't look at me for long.

"Oh yeah, I just tried to move a book that was under a large pile, the whole damn thing fell over. Made a mess." Bobby lied like a pro.

"Oh... ok." Sam said softly, but still looked slightly puzzled. Sam and Dean went into the den to check out the mess as Bobby walked back over to me.

"I'm sorry about that girl." Bobby said sitting back down.

"It's ok." I said softly.

"You wanna talk?" Bobby asked softly. I shook my head. "It's ok. We don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you Bobby." I whispered out as I glanced towards the den. "I..."

"I know in your own time, you'll tell him." Bobby said taking my hand in his and rubbing it a little. I bit my lip again forcing myself not to cry, I simply nodded. _I hope I can before it's too late..._

* * *

Dean was still pissed at me. He wouldn't look at me, talk to me, half the time he got up and walked out of the room if I walked in. I knew I hurt him. But I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. I walked into the den and Dean was sat reading a book. He stood up to leave when Bobby walked in.

"That is it!" Bobby snapped and we both looked at him. "I have had it with your baby like attitude you eijet! Stop acting so damn childish and leaving the room when she walks in!" Bobby snapped at Dean. Dean looked taken back and glanced at me a little.

"I, I,I-" Dean stuttered.

"I don't care! I am sick of you acting like a spoilt brat just because you didn't get your way!" Bobby snapped again and it was clear he was mad at Dean. Sam walked into the room and just watched. I could feel the pair getting anger.

"Excuse me Bobby, but since when is trying to get my wife to talk to me, acting like a spoilt brat? I mean I thought that's how a marriage worked. Communication." Dean snapped back pointing between me and himself. I felt horrible. I was the reason they were fighting. I was the reason Dean was angry. It was all my fault. As they got more and more anger, I felt my wolf clawing to get free.

"Guys calm down." Sam said softly.

"Butt out Sam!" Both Bobby and Dean snapped at the same time. I took a deep breath but it didn't help. My wolf side was lapping up the anger in the room.

"Talk? Damn it boy, you yell and scream and storm out!" Bobby snapped shaking his head. "That ain't no way to do it."

"Oh and you think you know a better way?" Dean asked in a cocky voice.

"Yeah actually I do." Bobby snapped back, faking a smile to Dean. "Try giving her time to talk on her own terms!"

"Time?" Dean asked throwing his arms in the air. "Time? We don't have time! Crowley could snatch her at any moment and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!"

"So what?" Bobby asked as their voices got louder. "You gonna push her away?"

"I'm not trying to!" Dean yelled back. I let out a sharp breath and stumbled backwards into Sam. Thankfully he caught me before I could fall on the floor.

"Whoa!" Sam said catching me. The guys turned to me but I could feel my wolf side rising to the surface quickly. "Are you ok?" Sam asked as he held me. I shook my head.

"I need... arh... to get to the panic room damn it!" I doubled over in pain as it felt like my stomach was being ripped open from the inside. Sam wrapped his arms around me and helped me to my feet. I herd Dean step forward.

"I think you've both done enough." Sam said firmly and led me down to the panic room. I curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room and tried my best to keep my wolf side from breaking loose.

"This is all my fault." I muttered as Sam stood by the door. He threw the puppy dog look.

"This isn't your fault." He said softly. I shook my head as I bit back a wave of pain.

"They're fighting because... damn it, because I'm too scared to talk to-" I was cut off by a head spinning amount of pain. The room felt like it was crashing to earth. I closed my eyes tight and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I looked around as my heart raced in my chest. Thankfully I couldn't see anyone. I took it as a good sign. I couldn't taste any blood and apart from the bloody bandage on my hand, I felt fine. I sat up slowly and my stomach hurt like a bitch. I clutched my stomach as I looked around the room. I was alone. I looked down to my stomach and noticed the blood stain. I lifted up my top slowly and repressed a scream. The scars Luke had given me, they had all reopened. Fresh red lines. My head was spinning as I saw the fresh blood. I got to my feet and took three steps before I threw up. My body didn't like the violent changes I was going through. After throwing up my stomach and cleaning up my mess, I made my way up to Bobby's kitchen. The house was silent and it was dark. I could hear everyone asleep. I made my way up to our room and opened the door softly. Dean was laid in bed sleeping, he was hugging my pillow. I smiled sadly and walked over to the drawers with my tops in. I grabbed a fresh top and started to walk out of the room when I herd Dean speak.

"Don't go." His voice was so soft. I turned to face him, in the night's sky light I could only see half his face, but he looked so sweet, so lost and innocent.

"I don't want another fight Dean." I said softly covering my stomach with my fresh top.

"Me either. Please, just come sit down." Dean asked sitting up and patting the side of the bed. I walked over and sat down softly. Dean took my hand in his and held it tight. "I'm sorry about fighting. I'm just-"

"I should talk to you more." I said cutting Dean off. "I should tell you everything. You're right. I mean I know it would probably help." I said looking down.

"I don't want to force you to talk to me, I just want you to feel like... like you can trust me with the big stuff." Dean said with a small smile.

"I trust you with everything." I said returning the smile. Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around me pulling me a little closer. As I lent closer to him the pain shot through my stomach and I jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he turned on the bed side lamp. As he turned back to face me he saw the blood on my top. "Megan? Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah... just stings." I said pulling up my top and showing Dean the marks.

"How... what happened?" Dean asked shocked and confused. I shrugged and pulled off my blood stained top.

"I don't know. I woke up like it." I muttered as I pulled on the clean top. Dean moved closer to me and kissed my forehead softly.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered into my hair.

"Me too." I whispered as I lent on his chest.

* * *

Neither me nor Dean really got any sleep that night, we just kind of laid in bed, curled up next to each other. I don't think we even talked. I was just happy to be in his arms without the guilt of Luke hanging over me. For Dean, after Castiel, I think he just wanted to hold onto something real. Someone real who wasn't going to let him down. I only prayed that I wouldn't. In the morning we got up, dressed and started to search for ways to reach Purgatory. Boy was that fun. Reading up on all the horrible things that were just laying in wait for me when I pop my clogs. We had been reading a few hours, Dean seemed distracted and I couldn't blame him. The books were also freaking me out. They described Purgatory as Hell's Hell. The worst place any being could go, worse then anything Dean had seen, worse then anything Sam had experienced in the box with Lucy and Mikey. I was Catholic, generally a lapse one, but still. I knew the Bible. I knew exactly where I was heading when I died.

"Who wants coffee?" I asked putting a book down. The thoughts of Purgatory were pushing me over the edge. I needed a break, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"Please." Sam said glancing at me from his book. I walked over to Dean and nudged his shoulder.

"Huh?" He asked looking up and me confused.

"Coffee?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah... yeah please." Dean sighed and I headed into the kitchen. I was half way through making the drinks when Bobby walked in looking for something.

"You want a drink Bobby?" I asked stirring my cup.

"No thanks girl." Bobby muttered as he looked at a pile of books on the table.

"You lost something?" I asked as I watched him.

"Yeah... I mean no." Bobby sighed, he turned to me and I hid a smirk. "You seem happier, you sort things with Dean?" Bobby asked softly.

"Kinda. I still... he doesn't know." I said looking down into my cup. "But things are better." I said looking back up at the old hunter.

"Good. I'm sorry we got you pouring over all this Purgatory crap girl." Bobby said looking sad.

"It doesn't matter, I kind knew it all any way." I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. Bobby walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder squeezing it softly.

"Well if you need a break, just tell me." Bobby said before walking off again. I grabbed the coffees and walked back into the den. Dean was sat not reading a book, I passed him his drink and walked over to Sam who was sat at the table.

"Well, you know what, at least you tried." Sam said to Dean. "Thanks." Sam added as I lent on the table next to him.

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did. Why did he even come, right?" Dean asked as he flicked through the book in his hands. Both me and Sam shrugged and he sighed. Dean slammed the book shut. "Well, Samuel's journals are pointless. I mean, I'm sorry, but uh, Jebediah Campbell has squat to tell me about how to stop Cass from cracking Purgatory." Dean added slamming the book down on the table in frustration. I sighed softly as Bobby walked in with a large envelope.

"Well actually, it's not about the journals we have, it's about the one we don't." Bobby said looking at all of us.

"And by that you mean, what?" I asked confused.

"Well, that's the bad news. Our pal Cass didn't stop in the other night just to mend fences." Bobby said looking over to Dean.

"What did he do?" Dean asked firmly.

"Stole something." Bobby confirmed.

"What?" Dean asked getting more and more annoyed.

"The journal of one Moishe Campbell." Bobby said and I hid a snigger, one that earned me a small glare from Bobby.

"Moishe?" Sam asked confused.

"Of the New York Campbell's." Bobby explained.

"Well, uh, so we gotta get it back, right?" Sam asked confused. Bobby passed Sam the envelope and smiled at us.

"Or just read the copy I'd already made. Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer. Paranoid bastard." Bobby smirked.

* * *

We all took potions of the journal and read bits. There wasn't anything useful in my slice, although I had the suspicion that Bobby had done that on purpose. Dean got up to make a fresh round of coffee and I fallowed him into the kitchen. I ran a hand down my face as my mind started to get over loaded with Purgatory information.

"You hanging in there?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Trying..." I replied honestly. "Gotta say, if going to Hell is a family tradition, I'd gladly miss this one out." I half joked. Dean rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"You're not going to hell." Dean said softly.

"No, I'm going to Purgatory, much worse." I corrected him and I herd Dean sigh.

"Cass would never kill you. Never. Ok so you need to stop worrying about it" Dean said pulling back so that he could look into my eyes. I knew he wanted me to believe him so much, but I knew the truth. Crowley was involved and anything could happen.

"Let's take the drinks in, did you make-" I started to ask when Dean passed me a cup of tea.

"Tea, just how you like it, a little milk, no sugar." Dean said smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you. For everything." I said softly with love in my eyes. Dean kissed my forehead and picked up the cups. We walked back into the den and Bobby started talking to us.

"I think I zeroed in on something." Bobby said looking up from the page he was reading.

"What do you got?" Dean asked reading over Bobby's shoulder. Bobby passed him the page and we headed over to Sam

"_Went to talk to Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th_." Dean read the page and then passed Sam the cup. We both lent against sides of the desk.

"That's March 10th, 1937." Bobby stated with a nod.

"Alright. So who's this Phillips guy?" Dean asked confused before sipping on his drink.

"Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft." Bobby said with a small smile.

"Wait, H.P. Lovecraft?" Sam asked.

"As in Lovecraft... Lovecraft?" I asked as well and Bobby nodded.

"Let me see that." Sam said and Dean passed him the paper, I turned and looked at the paper upside down.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Dean asked looking at all of us confused.

"Horror writer. At the Mountains Of Madness, The Call of Cthulu?" Bobby asked utterly shocked. Dean turned to me and Sam and we looked just as shocked.

"Yeah, it's - no, I'm - I was too busy having sex with women." Dean said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, anyhow." Bobby said rolling his eyes at Dean. "There's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through."

"You don't say." Dean said sounding interested.

"Wait, so you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?" Sam asked confused.

"All I know is Moishe paid him a visit." Bobby said with a nod.

* * *

Dean sat on the small sofa and read the journal as I sat on the table skimming through a book. Dean's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID before picking up.

"Ben?" Dean asked confused and I glanced in his direction.

"_There's men in the house._" Ben said sounding utterly terrified.

"What?" Dean asked sitting forward. I turned to Dean and listened.

"_They killed Matt. They got Mom. They're coming, I hear them._" Ben sounded so scared.

"What are they?" Dean asked firmly.

"_I - I don't know._" Ben stuttered.

"Did you see their eyes?" This question caught Bobby and Sam's attention as well.

"_No_." Ben answered quickly.

"Teeth?" Dean asked and my heart jumped to my throat. Memories of turning the Doctor Silver's youngest boy flashed through my mind.

"_No_." Ben answered and I could hear noise in the back ground.

"This is important Ben, I need to know." Dean asked firmly.

"_Dean, I don't know_." Ben said panicked.

"Okay, where are you now?" Dean asked firmly.

"_In my room_." Ben answered.

"Can you get to your mom's closet? I left a shotgun in there." Dean asked biting his lip.

"_No. Dean, what do I do?_" Ben asked scared to death. Dean rubbed a hand over his face as he thought of a plan of action.

"Okay, Ben, listen to me. Go to your window and jump." Dean said glancing at me.

"_What?_" Ben shouted.

"Any bones you break won't compare to what they're gonna do to you, Ben. You've got to jump." Dean said reassuring Ben it was the right thing to do.

"_Okay, I'm going._" Ben said and I could hear Ben moving things to get to his window.

"I'm coming right now." Dean said and I herd someone kick the door down. I took a sharp breath and glanced at Bobby. "I'm coming to get you and your mom, I promise. You with me, Ben? Ben?" Dean asked down the phone, only there wasn't any answer. There wasn't any noise at all. "Ben?" Dean asked panicked. Dean pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it.

"_Hello, Dean._" I herd Crowley's voice and my blood ran cold. Dean put his phone back to his ear. "_Fancy a chat? God, how long's it been, Dean? Since my so-called demise, yes?_" Crowley asked smugly. Dean stood up and started to pace around.

"Crowley, let 'em go now, or I swear..." Dean threatened Crowley.

"_Right, right. You'll rip me a cornucopia of orifices. Let's get to the bit where I tell you how this goes. Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long._" Crowley said cutting Dean off.

"I am going to kill you." Dean said threw grit teeth.

"_Oh Dean, ever the wit. I've got your uh, oh what are they? Ex lady friend and not-kid, and I'm keeping them until I'm satisfied that you've backed the hell off! And that you will hand over that... oh what is she now, ex wife?_" Crowley said and Dean's eyes shot straight to me and widened.

"I'm telling you, last chance to let 'em go easy." Dean threatened Crowley again.

"_You're adorable when you get all threatening. Don't worry, I won't hurt them. Provided you and Jolly Green stand down, and I get Megan. Got it? Splendid. Kisses._" Crowley said hanging up. Dean slumped his shoulders and let his arm drop by his side. I jumped off the table and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's the story?" Bobby asked looking at us.

"He said Lisa and Ben keep breathing as long as we sit on our thumbs; and we hand..." Dean looked at me, he was nearly in tears.

"He wants me." I said plainly, looking to Bobby. I saw Sam and Bobby's expressions change and match Dean's near enough.

"You think Cass knows about this?" Sam asked sighing.

"We gotta assume he does." Dean said plainly.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked plainly.

"I'll tell you what we're not gonna do: sit here. I'm going after 'em." Dean said and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm coming with." Both me and Sam said at the same time.

"No, Sam. You and Bobby stay on the Lovecraft thing, okay? Cass is already way ahead of us." Dean said and looked at me. "You know I can't take you. He wants you, it would be handing you over."

"You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone. Bobby can take care of the case." Sam said cutting in.

"And out of all of us, I can tell you if your walking into a trap. I can smell demons, remember." I said firmly, standing by Sam's side. There was no way Dean was going to let either of us stand on the side lines in this one.

"No, guys." Bobby said getting up too.

"Bobby, this is a big ball, okay? We can't drop it now." Dean said breaking down a little.

"Fine. But how are you gonna find Lisa and Ben?" Bobby asked looking back to Dean.

* * *

We decided to call Balthazar, in some vein hope that he might care enough to help us out. I wasn't too convinced but we really didn't have any other idea. We packed Bobby off and waved him off before summoning the angel. All the lights flashed and burst around us and finally Balthazar appeared with a glass in his hand.

"I'm sorry boys, do I look like a man-servant to you? No? No? Then quit ringing for me, please." Balthazar said stood on the hood of a car. "Megan, always a pleasure." He added tipping his glass in my direction.

"This is important, Balthazar." Dean said plainly, hoping to plead with the angel.

"I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel when you called. That was important." Balthazar said getting off the car.

"Crowley's alive." I said firmly as Sam nodded.

"Well you've been scooped, my love. Cass already told me." Balthazar said looking slightly surprised.

"Well did Cass tell you that he is Crowley's butt-buddy, you smug little dick?" Dean asked trying to keep his temper.

"Did he tell you about stabbing Payton because he tried to go against him? Left him to die slowly and painfully up in Bobby's house?" I asked snapping a little.

"Excuse me?" Balthazar asked.

"Handshake deal. Go halfsies on all the souls of Purgatory. He fill you in on that?" Sam asked smugly.

"Well, yes, yes. Yes, of course he did. Yes." Balthazar said clearly lying to all three of us.

"Oh, yes, of course. I - I - we can read it all over your face." Sam said sarcastically.

"Look, Crowley and Cass took two people who are very important to me." Dean said softly.

"And I care about this because?" Balthazar asked plainly.

"Because maybe there is a shred of decency underneath this - this snarky crap." Dean said pleading. Balthazar just took a sip of his drink. "They're innocent people and I'm asking for your help."

"Hmmm. I see. Fair enough." Balthazar said before disappearing.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed at the spot the angel was just in.

"Look, Dean. Let's just call Cass. Maybe he doesn't know anything about this." Sam said softly. Dean turned to Sam and looked pissed.

"We are not calling Cass." Dean said firmly.

"Yeah, but Dean-" Sam said throwing Dean the puppy dog eyes.

"We're not calling Cass!" Dean snapped at Sam.

"So what then?" Sam snapped back.

* * *

Needless to say we kinda hit a road block. We headed back into the house and me and Sam hit the books. We started to look for any way to trace, or remotely track Crowley, Lisa or Ben. We were sat in the den flicking through the books when I herd someone upstairs, Dean was sat silently in the kitchen. His phone resting against his head as he buried his head in his hands. I glanced at Sam and he didn't notice the noise. I put the book down and made my way upstairs, pulling my gun out as I reached the hallway. I fallowed the sound to Payton's room and slowly opened the door to find Balthazar stood there watching Payton. As soon as he saw me in the doorway he cleared his throat.

"I told you." I said walking into the room and closing the door softly.

"Yes well, I didn't think Cass was the vengeful type." Balthazar said with his eyes still glued on Pay. He was looking worse, paler, sweatier and generally closer to death.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" I asked wiping Payton's forehead. Balthazar let out a small laugh.

"Raziel was always the one who took care of the injured. He refused to fight, but he was still there, fixing us all up." Balthazar said watching me. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"I said why are you here?" Balthazar asked plainly.

"I'm not... its been a stressful day." I said shaking my head.

"Cass and Crowley want your soul. They need it to locate Purgatory. So why are you here, hanging around with Moose and Mr Anger Management Issues?" Balthazar asked flippantly. I let out a small laugh and shrugged.

"Well, wherever I go, they will be able to find me. There's only so many times I'll be able to fight them off..." I shrugged again and turned to Balthazar. "Sam, Dean, Bobby, hell even Pay... their all the family I have left. Might as well die surrounded by the ones who love me." I shrugged.

"But you do get how horrible Purgatory is, right? I mean think Dollywood times a thousand." Balthazar said with a shiver.

"Yeah," I smirked. "I more then get how horrible it's going to be." I admitted softly.

"Then why don't you come away with me? Let me show you the world before the lights go out?" Balthazar asked holding his hand out to me. I stood there and looked at it. In his hand, promised my last few days, hours, minutes on earth would be a hell of a fun ride. I could just take his hand and forget about dying for a little while. I could have fun... but then I felt something inside me. The feeling of guilt. I couldn't leave Dean. Not now, not when he needed me the most.

"That's a very gracious offer Balthazar." I said with a sad smile.

"You are insane." Balthazar said with a small laugh. "It's partly why I like you so much." He smirked.

"Can you help Pay?" I asked glancing back at the angel dying in the bed. "For old times sake?"

"I can try." Balthazar said. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thank you Balthazar." I said turning to him and giving him a soft smile. He nodded and in a blink both he and Payton had vanished. I sighed heavy and hoped that Payton wouldn't die without his family around him.

* * *

I was stood outside with Sam as Bobby filled us in with what he found out about Lovecraft. Dean was in the garage.

"_Lovecraft tried to jimmy a damn dimensional door. Eijet._" Bobby muttered.

"So what happened?" Sam asked as we shared a look.

"_Well, nothing much. Except, I dug, and every guest invited to the hoedown, dead or disappeared inside a year._" Bobby replied.

"Wow, um, so where are you off to now?" I asked shocked.

"_Have a chat with one of the guests._" Bobby stated.

"Wait, didn't you just say that everyone there died?" Sam asked as we both looked confused.

"_Yeah, everybody Lovecraft invited died. Seems the maid had a nine year old boy. He was there._" Bobby stated.

"So, he'd be what, 83 years old now? Where is he?" Sam asked as we glanced at each other again.

"_Same place he's been ever since the big night. Locked in a mental ward._" Bobby replied.

"I see, um... Well, keep us posted, huh?" Sam said as we both could hear Dean fighting with a demon.

"_Okay, stay in touch. How's things going there? You got a lead on Lisa and Ben?_" Bobby asked.

"Well, um, we're making a few inquiries." Sam sighed. "Slow going."

"_How's Dean?_" Bobby asked softly.

"About how you'd expect." I answered as I shared a look with Sam. We were all worried about Dean. He was taking demon after demon down and he refused to stop until he got the location of Lisa and Ben. We got off the phone and looked at each other.

"Well... we should probably go in." Sam sighed putting his phone away.

"This is ridiculous." I sighed shaking my head. "We can't let him continue doing this Sam." I said pointing to the garage.

"What else can we do?" Sam asked looking defeated.

"Um... I don't know man." I said shaking my head again. "I just don't like it." I muttered looking back up at Sam.

"Me either Megan." Sam said pulling me into a small hug.

* * *

We walked into the garage and a demon was tied to a chair under a devils trap. His eyes were glued on me as I walked over to Dean. He had his back to us, it looked like he was having a drink.

"Dean." Sam said as we reached him. I turned my back on the demon.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he wiped a knife clean. The whole setting was too familiar. Memories of having Alistair trapped inside my body and Dean torturing me flashed to the fore front of my mind. It wasn't exactly a happy memory to have. I shivered a little without realising.

"Look, man. You - you're running on what, uh, whisky and - and coffee and whatever else you're taking." Sam stuttered as he glanced at me with a worried look.

"Yeah, and?" Dean asked plainly.

"And we're grasping at straws here, man." Sam sighed.

"Look, I kill enough of these demons, eventually one of 'em's gonna tell me where Crowley is. So we good?" Dean said looking straight into Sam's eyes. I didn't need him to look into my eyes to know how he was feeling. The guilt was washing of him in waves that nearly took my breath away. And part me felt the guilt hit me to my core. _If I had never run back into Sam, if we never dragged Dean back into this life... Then right now, Dean and Lisa would probably be curled up on the sofa watching some cheesy arsed movie, drinking wine and laughing while Ben was asleep upstairs. This was as much my fault as Dean or Sam..._

"Well look, you've been at it for a while, why don't you at least let me take over? You deserve a break." Sam said breaking me from my thoughts.

"No thanks." Dean said as he walked forward. Sam grabbed Dean's arm and he turned back to his baby brother.

"Dean." Sam pleaded.

"Sam, back off. Lisa and Ben, wherever they are, that is a hundred percent on me. And if they are hurt... I'll yell if I need you." Dean said and shrugged Sam's arm off. Sam stormed out and I stood there looking into Dean's hurt guilty green eyes. "You have something to add?" Dean asked firmly.

"Yeah I do." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh what? You think you can tell me that this isn't all my fault? That it would have happened even if I hadn't left them? What are you gonna say to try and make me feel better?" Dean asked snapping at me a little.

"Nothing." I said walking closer to him.

"Well... thanks for the honesty." Dean scoffed slightly surprised by my answer.

"You're welcome." I said standing in front of Dean. "And your an idiot."

"Thanks." Dean scoffed.

"You think you're the only one who feels guilty about Lisa and Ben? You think you have to do this alone? You think... you think you have to go back to..." I looked away and my hand went to my stomach. "You think you have to go back to _that place_ to fix this?" I asked looking back into Dean's eyes.

"I need to find them before they get hurt." Dean said biting back the emotion in his voice.

"I know. But you don't have to do this alone." I said taking the knife out of Dean's hand. "I can do far worse then you. You don't have to become that person again Dean. Let me help you." I begged softly. Dean took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

"No." He said taking the knife out of my hands. "I need to do this. Alone." He said and walked towards the demon. I sighed as my stomach turned. I headed out of the garage.

* * *

I went back to the house to try and find anything to locate Crowley and got nothing. Not a peep. I closed a book and walked into the kitchen to find Sam walking in through the door.

"Hey." I said softly, he didn't look so good.

"Hey." Sam replied as he sat at the table. "Did you manage to get through to Dean?" Sam asked softly.

"Nope." I said pushing my hair out of my face.

"I don't know what else to do... I called for Cass." Sam admitted. I nodded slowly and came to sit opposite him.

"Did, did he you know, answer?" I asked carefully.

"No." Sam sighed and I nodded.

"One thing left to do then." I said getting up from the table.

"What? Oh no! No way!" Sam said getting up as well. I turned to the giant and smirked.

"Like you can stop me." I half teased as Sam shook his head.

"You can't hand yourself over to Crowley and Cass! Megan they want to kill you! Send your soul to Purgatory!" Sam said throwing his arms around.

"I know Sam. I'm not stupid. I know this is going to make yours and Dean's trip downstairs look like a trip to Disney land. But... but man, if it wasn't for us, for me... Dean would be living his life with Lisa and Ben. None of this would have happened." I said firmly.

"Megan," Sam said putting his hands on my shoulders. "You know that isn't-"

"Yeah it is." I said shrugging Sam's hands off my shoulders. "Look. Me and Dean... um, I love him and I know he loves me. But, but really what future can we have? At best we're going to be hunting until one of us dies. At worst, I loose control and he has to kill me. Either way, it doesn't match up to the life he had and could have again with Lisa and Ben. And before you say it, I know. I know he will never leave this life not again. But I dunno... you don't remember, but man," I paused and smiled sadly. "He was so happy with them. They made such a great family..."

"His happy with you. I might not remember then, but I remember recently. Before you went missing with Eve. You guys, you were so happy. I haven't seen Dean so content in such a long time. Megan, he needs you. He loves you." Sam said throwing me the puppy dog eyes. I nodded and looked to the floor.

"He wouldn't if he knew." I muttered.

"Knew what?" Sam asked confused and I looked up to Sam. The guilt of the attack by Luke building within me. I shook my head and bit back the emotions.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I sighed and took a deep breath as Sam's green eyes searched my own. "Look, I'm doing this ok. I'm gonna get Lisa and Ben back safe for Dean."

"But-" Sam started to argue and I raised my hand.

"Sam, you know I'm stronger, faster and well about as smart as you. So you know, you can not stop me from doing this." I said looking into his eyes.

"Doesn't mean I like the idea." Sam sighed. I smiled sadly and rubbed his arm.

"I know. I just pray Cass uses the power wise and that I don't die for nothing." I said softly.

"Megan." Sam said as some tears started to form in his eyes. I found tears forming in my eyes too. Sam pulled me into a hug and held me close. "You hang on in there ok? We will find a way to get you out! We will. Just, just stay strong ok?" Sam said before kissing my head. I nodded and pulled out of the hug.

"Strong. Yeah, I can do that." I said wiping away the tears. Sam held my hand and smiled.

"You're not going to tell Dean are you?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm not that suicidal!" I laughed a little. "I'm gonna go check on him... then... um, get the spell to call Crowley."

"You want some help?" Sam asked with a soft sad smile.

"Yeah... I'll grab you." I said before walking out.

* * *

I head towards the garage with no idea what I was going to say to Dean. I knew if I told him anything about my plan to hand me over for Lisa and Ben he would flip out. But I couldn't see him live like that. It was killing him to see them in danger, if I could help, I had to. I decided I would just check up on him, maybe kiss him goodbye. I wondered closer to the garage when I herd a loud thud from inside. I ran into the garage as a bright white light shone through out.

"DEAN!" I yelled covering my eyes. As the light died down I saw Castiel stood near Dean. A demon laid on the floor between them. It looked the demon had attacked Dean. I raced over to Dean to check on him. He was catching his breath but he wouldn't tear his eyes off Cass.

"I didn't ask for your help." Dean said catching his breath. I looked from Dean to Cass and back.

"Well, regardless, you're welcome." Castiel replied.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked as he walked past Castiel.

"I had no idea Crowley would take Lisa and Ben." Castiel said looking at me. I truly believed him, which worried me more.

"Yeah right." Dean said sarcastically picking up a piece of broken strap. I walked over to Dean and took a deep breath holding it in.

"You don't believe me." Castiel said turning to face us both.

"I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth." Dean said bitterly.

"I thought you said that we were like family. Well I think that too. Shouldn't trust run both ways?" Cass asked and he did have a point.

"Cass, I just can't..." Dean said shaking his head a little.

"Dean, I do everything that you ask. I always come when you call, and I am your friend. Still, despite your lack of faith in me, and now your threats, I just saved you, yet again. Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you? All I ask is this one thing." Cass said and glanced at me.

"Trust your plan to pop Purgatory?" Dean asked as the emotion spilled over each word.

"I've earned that, Dean." Cass said softly. Dean just scoffed and looked at me. "I came to tell you that I will find Lisa and Ben, and I will bring them back. Stand behind me, the one time I ask."

"You're asking me to stand down?" Dean asked getting mad. "You're asking me to stand down and hand over my wife?"

"Dean." Cass said softly.

"That's the same damn ransom note that Crowley handed me. You know that, right? Well no thanks. I'll find 'em myself. In fact, why don't you go back to Crowley and tell him that I said you can both kiss my ass." Dean said turning his back on Castiel and pressed his fist to his mouth. It was tearing him up, this whole thing with Castiel and the people he loved.

"Cass-" I started to say when he disappeared. I sighed and turned to Dean. "Are you, you gonna be ok?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. Dean flinched slightly and turned to me, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I just need some time alone." He said breaking down in front of me. I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"We'll figure this out. I promise, we'll get them back." I said and pulled out of the hug. "I'll just be in the house." I added before walking out of the garage. As soon as I got out the doors it made me realise just how much I needed to do it. How much I needed to save Lisa and Ben for Dean.

* * *

I got back to Bobby's house as Sam walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Make it two." I sighed as I threw my jacket onto the table.

"I take it things went well with Dean." Sam said sarcastically as he poured me a drink.

"Cass showed." I sighed picking up my glass and downing it in one. Sam sighed shaking his head as we herd angel wings in the room. We turned to Balthazar stood there.

"Drinking your feelings, Sam? I thought that was your brother's bag." Balthazar asked with a small smirk.

"Stressful times." Sam replied plainly.

"Well, we need to talk." Balthazar stated.

"I think we've done enough talking Balthazar." I sighed shaking my head slightly.

"I think you should listen to this." He replied.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Because - I know I'm gonna live to regret this - but I'm officially on your team." Balthazar said sounding unhappy about the whole thing. "You bastards." He added. We got Dean and waited for Balthazar to explain himself.

"And we should believe you why?" Dean asked as he lent against the kitchen counter.

"Would you believe I had a shred of decency?" Balthazar asked us.

"No." Sam answered and I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh. That hurts." Balthazar said to me and Sam. Sam raised his eyebrow and I just shook my head softly. "Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cass some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, voilà. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your friends. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one." Balthazar added looking at Dean.

"You found them?" Dean asked slightly in shock.

"Well, the upside is yes, uh, the downside is no, I can't get them for you." Balthazar answered.

"Why not?" Sam asked as I glanced at Dean. He looked hopeful and that made me feel good inside.

"Because Crowley's angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cass. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly." Balthazar said sarcastically, glancing at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well get us as close as you can." Dean said firmly.

"Sure. But then you're on your own." Balthazar said with a small nod.

* * *

Balthazar teleported us outside a building that looked like a warehouse. If Balthazar was right Crowley had Lisa and Ben held inside. All I could smell was demons and a lot of them. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But at least there were going to be easier then hanging myself over for them.

"Alright, gang. This is where I get off." Balthazar said looking at the guys. I turned to Balthazar and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Balthazar." I said softly. Balthazar looked a little taken back.

"Yes well um God be with you and what have you." Balthazar said before disappearing. We watched as a demon exited the building, he was keeping watch. Dean snook up to the demon and stabbed him in the chest with Ruby's knife. The demon groaned as he died. Dean pushed the body over the gate to Sam, who left the body on the ground. We glanced around before heading into the building. Sam had the shotgun, Dean had Ruby's knife and a duffel bag containing other weapons, and me, I had my hand gun and my powers.

* * *

We got inside the building without any trouble. The place was your usual creepy and dark place. I could smell demons everywhere but I wasn't sure what else I could smell. It was like the place only had demons in it.

"Any ideas?" Dean asked me as I looked around.

"All I've got is demons. There are a lot here." I sighed softly with a shrug.

"Alright, be careful." Dean said nodding for us to split up. Sam walked off round a corner and I fallowed Dean down some stairs. He turned to me and frowned. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I was fallowing you." I stated.

"Yeah I can see that, why?" Dean sighed.

"Like I'm gonna let you go round here solo. I saw you back in the garage." I stated gripping my gun tighter.

"I-" Dean started to argue.

"Not the time. We need to find Lisa and Ben. Listen, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not until we have them out safe." I stated. Dean watched me for a few seconds before nodding with a soft smile.

"Alright then. Stay close." Dean said before taking the lead. We searched through the building when I thought I herd Ben. I nodded my head in the direction and sure enough we found a couple of demons guarding a door. Needless to say, we took them out nice and easy. Dean went for the door when I grabbed his hand, he turned to me confused.

"There's more demons in there... I can smell them." I said softly and Dean nodded stepping back. A few seconds later the door opened and another demon walked through. I watched as Dean knocked it out, making sure that he killed it with Ruby's knife. We waited as another two demons came up to investigate. Dean kicked the second demon through the door while I took care of the first. We fought the demons off and walked down the stairs to find Lisa and Ben tied to a post.

"Oh, Dean. Thank God." Lisa said as we walked over to them. Dean started to untie Lisa as I got Ben.

"Still gotta get you out of here." He replied to Lisa as he cut her hands free."Okay. Okay." Dean said and glanced at me as I freed Ben.

"Alright, Ben, come on, let's go." I said as we stood up.

"Let's go." Dean added holding his hand out to Ben. Suddenly Lisa grabbed Ben and Ruby's knife, holding it to Ben's throat. I growled a little as Dean stood there in shock for a few seconds.

"Brat's not going anywhere. And neither am I." Lisa said as her eyes went black. Ben was terrified, I could feel the fear roll of him at breath. "Crowley thought you might come, so he had me jump this hot little piece of ass for insurance. Can't go losing our leverage now, can we?" Dean took a step towards Lisa and she held the knife a little closer to his throat. "Ah. Another step. Free appendectomy." Lisa turned to Ben and spoke into his ear. "You know she's awake in here, your mom. I can hear her thinking."

"Don't listen to her, Ben." Dean said firmly, making Ben turn to us.

"What? I was just gonna him that you're his real daddy." Demon Lisa said to Dean. I felt Dean's shock, then Lisa laughed. "Just kidding." She turned to Ben again. "Who knows who your real dad is, kid? Your mom's a slut."

"You shut your mouth." Dean snapped.

"Oh what, you're her white knight now? She wishes she never met you, Dean. You're the worst mistake she ever made." Lisa said to Dean before turning to Ben again. "Second worst, after keeping you."

"It's not your mom, Ben. She's lying." Dean said making Ben look at us again.

"Says the C-minus lay with 10 miles of daddy issues. Whatever gets you through the night, Tiny Tim." Lisa said smirking at Dean. Dean took another step forward but Lisa noticed.

"Uh uh. Back off, cowboy." Lisa hissed, before turning to Ben again. "You know she's begging me to kill you. She says you hold her back. Never had a lick of fun since you were born." She said and I saw the fear in Ben's eyes. I glanced at Dean and noticed he pulled out his flask of holy water.

"Ben, look at me. Look at me. You're gonna be just fine." Dean said looking at Ben. Ben nodded as Dean threw the holy water on Lisa. She screamed and let go of Ben. "Go!" Dean shouted to Ben, as I pulled him behind me. Lisa goes at Dean with the knife and I got in the way, Lisa slashed my right arm with a nasty deep cut from Ruby's silver bladed knife. It hurt like a bitch.

"Bitch!" I hissed as the silver burnt my skin. Lisa smirked at me.

"That's for stealing my man." She hissed with the smirk. Dean took the distraction to push Lisa against the wall, forcing her to drop the knife. Dean kicked the knife backwards towards Ben.

"Ben, knife!" Dean ordered as Lisa pushed Dean away. Ben picked up the knife but was in total shock.

"What's the matter, Dean? Hit me! Oh, you don't wanna hurt poor Lisa." Lisa laughed as she took a step forward and we both took a step back. Dean froze, it was like he wasn't sure what to do. He loved her, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," I started to say in Latin. Lisa's head span straight in my direction and man did she looked pissed.

"Shut your mouth, you whore." Lisa said punching me into the far wall. I hit it with some force and fell to the floor, I could feel the cut above my eye. She started to storm over to me as Dean continued the exorcism.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte." Dean continued as Lisa struggled for breath. She grabbed Dean by the throat as I scrambled to my feet.

"Ecclesiam" Dean wheezed out.

"Stop it." Lisa hissed to Dean.

"Tuam" I stated and she glared at me.

"I'm warning you." Lisa stated turning back to Dean.

"You can go to hell, you black-eyed bitch." Dean wheezed out. Lisa grabbed a chisel from the table and let go of Dean moving away from us both. Dean coughed as he caught his breath.

"You sure about that?" Lisa asked before stabbing herself with the chisel and dropping it to the floor.

"Mom!" Ben screamed as Lisa laughed.

"Exorcise me now. She's just a dead meat suit. Now what was it you wanted to say?" Lisa asked looking straight at Dean. Dean glanced at me then Ben, before nodding to me.

"Securi tibi facias libertate" I said softly as Lisa started to bleed from her mouth. I paused and looked at Dean to make sure it was what he wanted.

"Servire te rogamus, audi nos." Dean said finishing the spell and expelling the demon from Lisa. The black smoke rose and fed her body as she screamed. Then Lisa's body just fell to the floor.

"Mom!" Ben screamed.

"Lisa!" Dean screamed at the same time as the raced to her side. "Lisa. Here, put pressure on that, okay?" Dean said covering her wound with some cloth. Lisa cried out in pain. "I know, honey, I know." Dean said giving Lisa a sad smile as he dialled Sam.

"_This is Sam, leave a message._" Sam's voice mail kicked in and Dean growled.

"Sam, where are you, dammit?" Dean growled and then looked at me and Ben. "Alright, Ben, we gotta get her out of here, okay? Ben. Ben?"

"His scared frozen Dean." I said as we looked at the kid. He was so scared it ripped at me.

"Ben." Dean slapped Ben. "Hey! Listen to me, I need you to pull it together, okay? You gotta be strong. Your mom needs you right now."

"What's the plan Dean?" I asked clutching my right arm close to me.

"Can you shoot?" Dean asked me seriously.

"Shoot, yeah. Re-load no." I stated. My arm was ripped to ribbons and with the silver blade it wasn't going to heal any time soon.

"Ben's gonna have to re-load for you." Dean barked. I nodded and walked over to the bags and picked up the shot gun with salt rounds.

"Ben I gotta carry your mom out so if anything comes at us, Megan's shooting it. But I need you to reload the gun after." Dean said to Ben who didn't take his eyes off his mother.

"But-" Ben started to argue.

"Go, now!" Dean barked at Ben. He got up and picked up the bag from me.

"All the shell's are in there, all you need to do is put the new ones in for me. I'll take care of the rest ok?" I said a little softer to Ben. He nodded but he was whiter then a ghost. Dean picked up Lisa and she groaned slightly.

"Okay." Dean said to me and then turned to Ben. "The knife. Get the knife."

"This is going to be interesting." I sighed as I stayed in the front as we made our way out of the room.

"Alright, Ben. Keep the rounds ready, don't panic, just pop them in like we practice. But you need to stay between me and Megan." Dean explained as a demon walked towards us. "Ben!" Dean shouted to Ben as I shot the demon cold stone dead. Ben's eyes widened and he looked paler if it was possible. "Ben? Ben!"

"Dean-" Ben said turning to Dean.

"Come on, pull it together, do you want your mom to die? Let's go." Dean ordered as we started to make our way through the stairs and corridors. Ben reloaded the gun a couple of times for me as I shot a few more demons. We made our way down some stairs when we herd pounding on a door.

"Dean! Megan!" Sam shouted from behind the door.

"Sam?" Both me and Dean yelled at the same time.

"I'm in here!" Sam replied. I nodded to Dean and shot the lock off. Dean put Lisa down gently and opened the door for Sam as I covered us.

"Come one, we gotta get to a hospital. Megan, give the gun to him. Sam, we need a ride." Dean said and I passed Sam the gun as I pulled my hand gun out of my back pocket. We made it outside as Sam pulled up in a car.

"Go, go, go, go." Dean ordered as we climbed in. Ben and me sat in the front while Dean held Lisa in the back. Ben turned to look at Lisa and looked so lost and scared.

"She's fine, Ben. She's fine. She's gonna be just fine. Almost there." Dean said trying to sound confident to Ben.

"Come on Ben, just keep your eyes on the road, help me look for signs to the hospital." I said wrapping my left arm around Ben, making him look forward. Dean said a silent thank you and I nodded.

"Hey, hey. Stay with me." Dean said to Lisa softly. "Sam, you gotta go faster, man!" Dean said glancing up at Sam, then he looked back down to Lisa. "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be just fine."

* * *

We got Lisa to the hospital, but it really didn't look good. She was hooked up on a ventilator and had tubes and monitors everywhere. Dean refused to leave her bed side, Ben either. I couldn't blame them, they both care about her so much. Watching Dean I realised just how much he loved her. I got my arm bandaged up and was walking towards the exit when I saw Ben heading my way.

"Hey Ben!" I shouted chasing after him as he headed outside. He went to a railing and just lent over it. "Ben?" I asked softly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" Ben asked crying. I put my arm around him and pulled me closer to me. "Why did you have to do that? Why did they come for me and mom? She's gonna die now! And all Dean can say is sorry! This is all his fault!"

"Ben, it's not all his fault." I said as he hugged me. Ben pulled away and looked up at me. "If he never showed up, then mom would never have been possessed and she wouldn't be in hospital dying!" Ben said sobbing. "She's all I have!"

"Ben, you mam isn't going to die." I said softly. "She's is going to be ok."

"The doctors said she has hours." Ben sobbed looking up at me.

"Doctors can get it wrong." I said softly rubbing his back.

"This is all Dean's fault! I wish he never came back! I hate him!" Ben shouted kicking the railing.

"Don't hate Dean, Ben." I said softly pulling him away from the railing.

"Why not?" Ben asked wiping away his tears.

"He didn't want to come to your mam, I asked him to. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I made Dean go to your mam. I said the spell which expelled the demon from her, even after it stabbed her. Blame me Ben, don't blame Dean. He's done nothing but love you and your mother." I said softly. Ben stood there for a few seconds and sobbed before looking at me, wiping away the tears, making his eyes red and puffy.

"Is, is that the truth?" Ben asked confused.

"I'm really sorry Ben, but yeah. This is my fault. So, just, don't hate Dean, please." I asked softly. Ben thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"I... I think I want to go back and be with mom." Ben said softly. I gave him one last hug and nodded.

"She'll be ok." I said and watched Ben walk off.

* * *

A little later after I signed my release papers I started to head out the hospital when I caught Dean's scent. He was nearly in tears and my stomach dropped to the floor.

"Did Lisa?" I asked softly as he reached my side.

"No." Dean said looking to the floor.

"Then what-" I asked and Dean just looked at me. He was nearly crying. I just shut my mouth and fallowed him out to the Impala across the road where Sam was waiting for us.

"Well?" Sam asked and I glanced at him. Clearly, he knew more than me.

"Well nothing." Dean said climbing straight into the car. I looked at Sam for answers and he just sighed, clearing his throat before getting in the car as well.

"Dean, you know, you've pulled some shady crap before, but this," Sam sighed shaking his head. "- has got to be the worst. Whitewashing their memories? Take it from somebody who knows-" Sam scoffed. My eyes widened as I herd Sam speak. _I guess its the only way to keep them safe... safe forever. But Dean... I know how much you loved them._

"If you ever mention Lisa and Ben to me again, I will break your nose." Dean said softly but firmly.

"Dean." Sam argued.

"I'm not kidding." Dean said and Sam turned to his brother. Dean was nearly in tear, it was easy to see how much it had affected him. I took and deep breath and held it in.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I really hope you like it dudes! As always please, just spare two seconds to write a quick review, let me know! Oh and I'm not sure what you guys think. Should I go into season 7? Or have you guys have enough yet? Let me know... I have plans either way Muhahahahaha! ;)


	30. The End Is Here

Well dudes this is it! We have reached the end! And what a story it has been, right? I hope that you guys have enjoyed my version of season six. I know alot of you have. I want to say thank you to every single person who has taken the time to read one, or all my chapters. Thanks for just taking the time to try this, even if you hated it!  
I wanna shout out the Fanfiction (supernatural) page on Facebook! You guys make me feel part of the best family in the world- The supernatural family! I love each and everyone of my SPN Family!  
I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially the ones who have reviewed as soon as a I post, geminixoxo, Asya55, klandgraf2007,johanna24! A mini shout out to HeavensB'tch for reviewing my last chapter! You guys, with your constant input have always kept me on track. Shown me where my story might make complete sense, and shown me that, I might not suck as fan fic as much as I thought I did =) Thank you so much guys! *hugs*  
Right! Enough Chick-Flick mush! This chapter is a longer one, because I really wanted to make it special for you all. We all know how it ends, but I really hope you all enjoy how I reach it! Enjoy!  
I own nothing but the original characters and events, the rest, still belong to The CW... but one day, with a little help from Cass... ;)

* * *

It felt like the end. It felt like there wasn't going to be many more sun rises for me, many more days on Earth. And yeah, I know it sounds morbid. And yeah no one really knows when their time is up... but it really did feel close to me. I had only ever felt this way once before... The day I went to St. Mary's Convent. The day, Sam, influenced by that bitch Ruby, somehow managed to pull the wolf side out of me. Walking into the convent, seeing Dean, in my gut I knew it was my time. Lately, it hadn't felt much different. I hadn't be stupid enough to tell everyone how I was feeling. We all had too much on our plates to worry about my stupid emotional state. I hadn't herd from Balthazar or Payton since he dropped us off to save Lisa. I was worried that maybe Payton had died. But with the angels, I really didn't know, I half kind of hoped Balthazar had grown some morals, conscious and helped Pay. But I guess that was just a hope. Then there was Dean. I knew how much all this got to him. How having Cass stab him in the back was killing him. He hardly ever slept, didn't eat much either. He just seemed to spend most of his time alone, drinking. It worried all of us. But we just didn't know what to say to him. No one did. How do you beginning to make thing better for a person who felt like everything he had was slowly slipping out of his hands?

* * *

I was just getting back from a late night run when I noticed Dean sat on the bonnet of his Impala. He was just laid there looking up at the stars, a beer in his hand. I stood just outside of eye shot for few seconds and watched him. I could feel the waves guilt, confusion, sadness wash over me. He was more messed up than he was letting on to any of us. I felt so helpless, it seemed like nothing any of us could do, would make things right for him. I took a deep breath and pushed past all the emotions I was feeling. I jogged over to him and smiled as he noticed me.

"You're up late." I said as I caught my breath.

"I couldn't sleep." Dean replied looking down at me. "Wanna join me?" He asked patting the space next to him.

"I'm all sweaty." I admitted with a small smile.

"I don't mind." Dean smirked at me, holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and climbed onto the Impala and laid next to him watching the stars. We laid there a few minutes watching the sky and just enjoying the calm of it all.

"You know, if you want to talk... I'm always here." I said watching the stars. I felt Dean's eyes on me and I turned to meet them. They were the perfect shade of green, not too deep but not too pale. Behind the shade I could see, feel, the emotion. His world had been flipped upside down and he was lucky if he knew black from white in that moment. "Or not... no pressure Winchester." I said before looking back up at the stars. I continued to feel Dean's eyes on me watching me. I couldn't read his emotions, I half didn't want to, he had been so all over the place the last few days that it was sending my wolf off the deep end. So for everyone's safety I had closed my wolf powers down to the minimum. But I still felt his eyes on me. I took a deep breath and turned to see him again. He eyes were glued on my face, just watching me, like if he blinked I was disappear. Dean sat up so that he was looking down at my face. He brushed some hair out of my face and ran his fingers over my cheek. I smiled at the gesture and he returned the smile. He reached my chin and held it as he lowered his face to mine, pressing his lips softly against mine. My heart instantly raced, the gentle kiss quickly turned into a deeper more passionate kiss, tongues touching as we both smiled into the kiss. It felt so right to be in his arms again. So right to be laid on the Impala making out with Dean Winchester. Dean's hands went down to my hips pulling me that little closer. My mind jumped to the worst image possible. It flashed back to Luke, forcing himself on me.

_***His hands were groping me, running all over my naked body as he grunted and groaned into my ear. I couldn't believe it was happening to me. I was so helpless. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was meant to be a hunter.***_

Automatically I pushed Dean off him, knocking him onto the ground with an almighty thud. As soon as I realised what I had done I jumped up to see Dean sat on the floor a little confused.

"I... I am so sorry." I said as my voice came out as a weak broken whisper. Tears were already forming in my eyes as I watched Dean stand up slowly and brush himself down.

"Well I gotta admit, I'm not used to women pushing me off like that." Dean joked and looked up to my face. "Hey, come on, don't cry. I'm... I was only joking." Dean said reaching out to me. I flinched and climbed off the opposite side of the Impala. I saw the hurt in Dean's eyes as I backed away,

"It's not... I am so sorry." I said wrapping my arms around my body. I was shaking and I felt so helpless, so weak. "I, I'm so, so sorry. So sorry." I continued to mumble.

"Hey, look at me." Dean said softly leaning on the hood. I glanced up at Dean and he gave me a soft smile. "It's ok." He said with such love. I shook my head, getting madder at myself then anything else.

"It's not ok Dean! None of this is ok! Not you, not Cass, not Sam and NOT ME!" I shouted as I paced back and forth, by the side of the Impala. "I, I... it's not ok Cass had turned tail on us and is working with Crowley! It's not ok Sam is one memory away from a full blow mental break down! It's not ok that, that, that you're pretending everything is fine and slowly drinking yourself to death!" I said pointing to Dean and then I looked away from him again. "And, it's definitely not ok that I can't even kiss you without reliving what Luke did to me! Nothing is ok here!" I screamed.

"Well... since you put it like that." Dean half joked and I turned to look at him again.

"How can you joke?" I asked shaking my head. I was so mad, not at Dean, not really, more at the whole situation we were left in.

"There isn't much I can really do, all I have left are jokes and drinking." Dean admitted with a shrug. "I don't even really have you any more. I mean, just then, that has to be the closest we've been since everything with Eve."

"I don't-" I started to argue when Dean cut me off.

"I know. I know something really bad happened with Luke. I know it's messed you up and us up as a couple. I know you don't want to talk about it... not to me anyway," Dean sighed as he looked away from me. "I know ok. I know."

"You don't though." I said shaking my head. "He..." I couldn't say it. Dean looked up at me confused.

"What did he do Megan?" Dean sighed. "I've seen the cuts, I... I've looked through ever damn book in Bobby's house and not one! Not one explains those marks!" Dean said pointing to my stomach. "So tell me what he did to you." Dean said looking me dead in the eyes.

"You..." I shook my head. I knew if I told Dean it would change everything. Change everything between us forever. I didn't want, I couldn't risk it. Not when in the back of my mind, something was telling me my time was up.

"What did he do Megan?" Dean asked snapping a little. "Just tell me!"

"Dean-" I said softly. And Dean cut me off again.

"Tell me!" Dean snapped.

"He raped me!" I snapped back. "He tied me to a bed, ripped my clothes off and raped me!"

* * *

I couldn't believe the words had left my mouth. It was as if someone else had said them. I stared blankly at Dean as he just stood there in silence watching me. My heart raced and jumped into my throat as I realised I had told Dean exactly what Luke had done to me. As the realisation set in, my body began to shake. I couldn't believe I said it out loud. I felt sick, like I was going to empty my stomach and more. And at the same time, I wanted to run away from the shocked expression on Dean's face.

"He..." Dean broke the silence between us. "He raped you?" He asked softly. His face was that typical poker face he used when he was acting tough, or trying not to let anyone know his plan. I knew why he put on the face, he didn't want me to know how he was feeling.

"It, it was part of the spell to turn me back..." I whispered as my legs started to feel like jelly, I stumbled over to the Impala and lent against the hood. Dean let out a small sigh and walked over to me, standing a little away as not to crowd me. I could see in his eyes, the cogs working as he processed everything. I had just added yet another huge pile of crap onto his never ending crap pile.

"Why didn't you just tell me sooner?" Dean asked watching me. I shook my head as all the guilt, the feeling of being dirty, the anger started to bubble to the surface.

"When exactly would have been a good time? When we got back from Eve and I tried to kill you, then myself? When Sam was being killed by the Shtriga? When we found out your best friend, Castiel was working with demons? Or maybe when we found out my soul is going straight to Purgatory? Or maybe, maybe when Lisa and Ben was taken? Really Dean, when would have been the best time to tell you I was raped?" I asked bitterly. It wasn't his fault, I didn't want to give him the attitude but it was how I felt in that moment.

"I, I didn't mean it like that Megan." Dean said softly, looking me in the eyes. I knew how much it upset him, how much it got to him and made him want to hurt something badly. It wasn't hard to miss those feelings heading my way.

"Dean... I, I didn't ever want to tell you." I said wrapping my arms around my body and looking down. "I never wanted you to find out..."

"Why?" Dean asked softly. I couldn't even look at him, I felt so... so dirty, so wrong. Like it was all my fault.

"I... I don't want you thinking... I don't want you looking at me like..." I paused and took a deep breath. "I don't want you looking at me with pity or disgust. Thinking I'm this...this..." I shook my head as tears rolled down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and wiped away some of the tears.

"Why would I look at you with disgust?" Dean asked, his voice breaking slightly. "You are, and always will be, the most beautiful being in creation." I herd Dean's voice break and I looked up to him. He was crying as much as I was. It broke my heart to see Dean so torn up like that.

"How can I be beautiful after what he did to me?" I asked crying. Dean took a step forward and hesitated.

"Do you mind if I hug you?" Dean asked as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"All I want is you to hold me, I just want to forget about it... all of this. This last year, I, I wish I could just forget it all." I said breaking down. Dean closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back as I buried my head into his chest. Having his scent all around me, it always made me feel safe, feel loved.

"No body, nothing, in this world or the next could ever take away the way I feel about you Megan. Nothing could make me love you less, nothing." Dean said as he kissed my forehead. I shook my head a little as I sobbed.

"But he... the things he did to me... I'm disgusting." I sobbed into his chest.

"You aren't." Dean said pulling out of the hug. I looked up at him, with a tear stained face. He didn't look much better, he was trying to fight back the tears again. Dean wiped the tears away with his thumbs and smiled at me. "You're beautiful."

* * *

The next couple of days things actually started to feel a little better. I spent more time with Dean, I still couldn't share a bed with him, but I was happy just to be alone with him. I knew for a fact that Dean had gone out, with Bobby into the junk yard and the pair had destroyed a few cars, venting their frustrations about Luke. We were sat in the kitchen drinking a couple of beers late at night. I had just got back from my run and Dean still wasn't sleeping much. It was nice sitting with Dean, knowing he knew everything, but still loved me. It didn't magically fix what happened. But it helped.

"I'm sorry." Dean suddenly said as we sat at the table.

"You haven't farted have you?" I asked raising an eye brow. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"You're mistaking me for Sam again." Dean laughed a little then lost his smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He said seriously, playing with the bottle in his hands. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I... I wanted him to kill me, you know, after." I said looking at my own bottle. I felt Dean's eyes on me. "I couldn't, I didn't know how... how we could...after." I admitted and put the bottle down and looked into Dean's eyes. "I thought you'd hate me. Pity me and treat me more like... like someone we save."

"I never..." Dean said biting back the emotion in his voice. I put my hands over his and smiled.

"I know now... And all the time he... all the time, I knew you would be looking for me." I said looking straight into Dean's eyes. "I knew you'd save me."

"I never stopped looking for you." Dean admitted with a sad smile.

"I know. And I know, I know that I am glad you killed Luke. I am so glad that he wont ever, not again." I said shaking my head as tears formed in my eyes.

"I love you." Dean said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Dean moved so that he was sat in the chair next to me. He wiped the tear away and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you." He repeated resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I whispered back. It felt like a massive weight had been taken off me. Like the guilt I carried around, it wasn't that bad. Sure I still felt it, every time I saw the scars on my stomach. But it wasn't as daunting. It wasn't as ever present. I wasn't scared it would change everything between us, forever. I knew now, no matter what happened. I knew, me and Dean. We would be ok. At least some things were starting to look up.

* * *

We had been looking for any leads on how to stop Cass and Crowley from breaking open Purgatory. To say our research was going badly was probably the understatement of the year, no scratch that, more like the millennium. All we knew for sure was H.P. Lovecraft managed it,kinda and let one drop out; and that for Cass and Crowley to break down the whole dam they needed my soul, complete. We knew, that the half of the soul I had would travel to Purgatory and that Cass would use the half he had, to track the location, enabling them to break the seal between the worlds and gobbling the souls up. Unfortunately this meant I had to die. It wasn't a plan I enjoyed the sound of if I was perfectly honest.

"Maybe we should call Balthazar again?" Sam suggested as we sat in Bobby's den. Me, Sam and Bobby were hitting the books while Dean made himself busy doing other things. He really didn't have the patience to research and I couldn't blame him. It was getting to me too.

"He ain't answering, I tried already." Bobby said with his nose in his book.

"What about Pay?" I asked carefully. I caught Sam's eye and we both had the same look. We knew calling Payton was long shot. A longer than long shot, especially the way he was the last time I saw him. I would be surprised if he was still alive.

"Tried that too." Bobby muttered from the book and we both looked surprised.

"Anything we haven't tried?" I asked slightly sarcastically as I stood up from the chair. Bobby lowered his book and looked at me.

"Something you wanna say girl?" Bobby asked gruffly. I stared at Bobby, I could see he wasn't impressed with my attitude, but we were running out of time and had nothing to work on.

"I'm... I'm just saying we're beyond screwed right now." I sighed running a hand through my hair. I wasn't trying to start a fight, I was just feeling useless and it frustrated me.

"Well bitching isn't gonna help." Bobby grumbled from his book.

"I know..." I said and put the book I was reading into a pile. "But sitting here, reading about where I'm gonna end up if we drop the ball. It isn't exactly bed time reading material."

"What else can we do girl?" Bobby asked with a grunt.

"Nothing... I guess." I shrugged, I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, why don't you go see what that eijet of a husband of yours is up to?" Bobby asked trying to be nice but still coming off grumpy. I just nodded and headed into the kitchen. As soon as I stepped foot in, Dean was walking in the door wiping the grease off his hands. He smiled as he saw me.

"What you up to?" Dean asked walking over to me.

"Looking for you." I admitted with a smirk.

"Why? We found something?" Dean asked a little worried.

"Not yet... I'm just..." I sighed heavy. "Let's say Purgatory really isn't looking like a fun place to visit."

"We will stop them." Dean said pulling me closer to him and looking straight into my eyes.

"I know... still doesn't help much." I sighed. Before Dean could say anything else Bobby's phone rang. A few moments later Bobby walked into the kitchen, closely fallowed by Sam.

"What's happened?" Dean asked looking from Bobby to Sam.

"Ellie's called, she wants us to meet her." Bobby said grabbing his gun.

* * *

We all piled into two cars, Sam and Dean in the Impala and me and Bobby in my Camero. I fallowed the Impala into Sioux Falls and all the way there I could tell that something was bugging Bobby. He was worried, really worried for Eleanor.

"You guys close?" I asked softly as I fallowed the Impala, never letting it get out of my sights.

"Ellie and me?" Bobby asked glancing at me.

"Yeah." I asked softly.

"We were... once upon a time. Back before I knew what she was." Bobby admitted.

"Does that change anything?" I asked glancing at Bobby before turning my attention back to the road. Bobby was silent for a few minutes while he thought about it.

"No, I guess not. I still care about the damn woman." Bobby gruffed.

"We'll keep her safe, we're not far out." I said watching the road.

"Good, step on it." Bobby added sighing. We reached the town and headed down to the alley Eleanor told us to meet her. The place was empty, only I thought I smelt fresh blood. But we were near a couple of bars so, it didn't really mean anything.

"Where is she?" Dean asked as we looked around.

"She said to meet her here. I'll try her again." Bobby said shrugging. He pulled out his mobile and called her number. We listened and we could hear Eleanor's phone ringing near by. We fallowed the noise to a dumpster near by. As we reached the dumpster we saw Eleanor sitting on the ground against it. She looked hurt and I could smell the blood on her. Bobby dropped to his knees in front of her as we stood around.

"El?" Bobby asked softly, nudging her leg a little.

"Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all." Eleanor looked weak as she spoke to Bobby.

"Just be still." Bobby said with a soft smile. You could see how much he cared about her.

"What happened?" Sam asked worried.

"They took me. I got away." She replied with a small smile. She opened her coat and that's when we saw her shirt covered in her blood by her stomach.

"Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?" Bobby asked sadly.

"Everything." Eleanor chuckled before wincing slightly. "The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I," El sighed. "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open." My heart raced a little. Knowing they knew how to do it just put everyone's lives in danger. It was worse knowing that Cass had done the worse damage to her. He was meant to be a good guy.

"Tell me. I need to know." Bobby asked softly.

"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. They need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now. And they need a soul, broken in two but that they can piece back together." El explained and I felt Dean's eyes on me. My stomach turned a little, they had everything they needed but me.

"Have they started to opened it yet?" Dean asked El, she shook her head.

"Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby." El said looking from Dean back to Bobby.

"No, it's okay. It's okay." Bobby said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, really sorr-" El said shaking her head a little.

"Tell us where they are." Bobby said cutting her off. Eleanor died and my heart went out to Bobby. "El?" He asked, checking her pulse before closing her eyes. We all knew how much she must have been through and we all knew how much she meant to Bobby. I turned to Dean and he wrapped his arms around me as Castiel appeared.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." Castiel said appearing. Bobby stood up and Dean pushed me behind him. Castiel noticed and looked puzzled. "Crowley got carried away."

"Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby snapped and tried to hurt Cass. Cass just stood there confused as me Sam and Dean held Bobby back. Once he realised we weren't going to let him attack Cass, Bobby took a step back. Dean turned to Cass and shook his head.

"You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!" Dean said shaking his head more.

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again." Castiel said firmly.

"Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer." Dean replied with a nod.

"I wish it hadn't come to this." Cass said shaking his head. "I will be back for you Megan, but I promise, if you help me, I will save you from Purgatory."

"And if I don't?" I asked firmly, inside I was scared to death.

"Then I have no choice." Cass said looking at me dead in the eyes. I chill ran down my spine and I balled my hands into fists.

"You're not taking her. And we're not backing down." Dean said firmly, his own hands balling into fists too.

"Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down." Cass replied.

"Save Sam from what?" Dean asked confused. Castiel disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. He touched Sam's temple and Sam dropped to the floor in an second.

"That." Castiel answered before disappearing again. We rushed over to Sam as he seemed to fit on the floor.

"Sam!" Dean screamed trying to wake his brother up. "Come on no! No no no no! This can't be happening! Not now! No no no no! Come on Sammy! Wake up!" Dean cried as he cradled his baby brother.

* * *

We got Sam back to Bobby's and into the panic room. We really didn't know what else to do. We angel proofed the panic room, making sure we did it right. I had just finished painting the last part of the sigil when Dean walked into the room. Sam was out cold on the cot and Bobby was burying Ellie.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked me whilst watching his brother. He was so shaken up, it was just another massive blow.

"Sam's not moved since you put him down here. No noise, nothing." I sighed and walked over to the side of Dean. "He's strong though."

"But is he strong enough?" Dean asked himself more than me. I rubbed Dean's arm and sighed.

"How's Bobby?" I asked softly. Dean sighed and shrugged.

"He wants to kill Cass. I don't blame him..." Dean sighed again.

"I've finished angel-proofing the room. No way Cass, Balthazar or any other angel gets in here." I said with a small nod. Dean turned to me and smiled.

"Great. I need you to stay in here too." Dean said loosing his smile.

"Excuse me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You herd Cass Megan, he needs your soul. Which means he needs you." Dean said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, and I don't think an angel-proofed room is going to do much good!" I said shaking my head. "Plus I know as soon as you and Bobby find out where this thing is going down, you'll be heading over to it!"

"But I need you to stay safe!" Dean snapped shaking his head. "I... I can't lose you and Sammy!"

"You've not lost either of us! I'm still here and Sam will wake up!" I snapped back.

"He's going to kill you!" Dean yelled at me.

"What do you think Crowley's gonna do to you and Bobby?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"But-" Dean started to yell when I cut him off.

"No!" I snapped shaking my head. "You're life is just as important as mine here!"

"Mine soul wont open Purgatory though." Dean added.

"I don't care. A world without you in it... I might as well be in Purgatory!" I said biting my lip.

* * *

I stayed with Dean as we watched over Sam. We spent hours just watching him sleep. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound, he just laid in the cot unconscious. Dean was pacing around in front of the cot as I sat in a chair.

"Can you... sense anything?" Dean asked glancing at me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could. Hell I could sense everything. I just wasn't sure if I should tell Dean or not. I knew how worried he was already and I really didn't want to add to his worry.

"Um..." I said opening my eyes.

"Anything Megan, please?" Dean asked looking so lost. The look Dean gave me, it wasn't the sure, confident cock sure guy. The look he gave me was a five year old who just discovered the monster at the end of the book was real and out for his blood. I nodded softly.

"I can sense how stressed you are. How worried. How worried everyone is that he wont wake up. But man, this is Sam. He is one strong guy, he is going to wake up Dean." I said with a sad smile.

"What about Sam, pick anything up? Any signs that he's doing ok in there?" Dean asked totally ignoring my statement and pacing more. I bit my lip while I wrestled my conscious to decide whether or not to tell him the truth.

"Yeah." I sighed and Dean turned to me. "I can feel... he's confused... a little scared. He doesn't know... anything."

"Confused?" Dean asked confused himself.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "It's all I can pick up from Sam." Dean sighed and started to pace the room again. Play With Fire by The Rolling Stones played in the background as Bobby walked in. Dean was still pacing around and I was sat watching Sam. I gave Bobby a small sad smile as he walked in.

"Anything?" Bobby asked looking from me to Dean.

"I can't just sit here, Bobby. I've got to help him." Dean said as he paced.

"Dean." Bobby said softly.

"You know, dream scape his noggin. Something." Dean begged turning to Bobby. Bobby glanced at me and I nodded slowly. I knew Bobby was feeling as helpless as any of us, but Sam was Dean's baby brother. We all knew how protective Dean was of Sam.

"You know what Cass did. The dam inside your brother's head is gone, and all hell's spilling loose. We don't what's going on inside." Bobby said rationally.

"I don't care. We have got to do something!" Dean cried and I got to my feet. I walked over to Dean and hugged him.

"And we will, but right now we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. I'm down one man. I can't afford to be down two." Bobby stated. Dean pulled out of the hug and still didn't look any calmer.

"Yeah, and how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley. We got no line on Cass. Balthazar's MIA. I mean, all we've got is, the knowledge that Cass is coming for Megan; and Sam's, going through whatever the hell this is!" Dean yelled at Bobby.

"You know," Bobby said turning a glass over and pouring a drink. "This is exactly what Cass wants. For you to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want." Bobby said holding the glass out for Dean. Dean paused before taking the drink.

"Find Cass, Bobby. Find him now." Dean said and turned to his baby brother.

* * *

Bobby fetched me my laptop and I sat working on any leads that could help us find Cass, Crowley or the location of where the spell was going to happen. It was like searching for a needle in a hay stack. Nothing. For hours I sat staring at the laptop screen because I couldn't face the pain in Dean's eyes. He was so worried for Sam it was eating me alive. We all needed him to be ok, I knew that, but it still hurt to see Dean so lost.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." Dean said breaking the silence. I turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, me too." I admitted.

"I just... if I lost you two... I don't know-" Dean started to say and cut himself off.

"Been there." I said and Dean turned to me, a tear rolling down his cheek. "When, when my family died, when Karl died and when I learnt Lucy killed Gethin. There were moments... days... when I was so lost. So scared. I didn't have anyone. I felt so alone." I sad looking at Sam. "There were times when I didn't even know how I was going to make it through the next hour. But then things changed."

"What happened?" Dean asked softly. I smiled and got up walking over to him.

"I found you. And Sam, and Bobby." I said with a smile. "I found my new family. And I will do anything to keep you safe."

"I just... what do I do if..." Dean shook his head and pulled me close to him.

"You find someone else. And trust me Winchester, I have no doubt you can find someone." I half joked only Dean didn't laugh.

"I don't want anyone else." He said kissing my head.

"You know I can't be brought back." I said and Dean frowned.

"Megan-" Dean started to argue with me.

"You can't spring me from Purgatory. It'll be too risky, you have no idea what you might bring back." I said stepping back. "Do you really want another Eve running around making monsters?"

"I can't leave you in there. Hell was..." Dean shook his head as he remembered his own personal time in Hell. "But Purgatory is going to make it look like Disney Land." Dean said seriously.

"That's why you can't bring me back. Who knows what'll hop on for the ride?" I said seriously. "I love you Dean, but don't you dare bring me back!" I said firmly. Dean opened his mouth to argue when Sam still unconscious, started to convulse badly.  
"Sammy! Sam!" Dean cried as he held Sam down. His convulsions were really bad and as I touched Sam I got a wave of emotions hit me. I gasped as we held him until he stopped and dropped back to the cot still. "What happened?" Dean asked as he watched me with wide eyes. I took a couple of breaths and shook my head. My head felt like it was spinning with the new information that hit me. So many feelings hit me in one go. It was like being smacked around by the Hulk and Godzilla.

"He's... he's so broken." I said shaking my head as I watched Sam sleep perfectly still. "There is... it's like three people are in there, but... it's, they're all Sam."

"What, what do you mean?" Dean asked confused. I wrapped my arms around my body and hugged myself.

"One is Sam... our Sam. He's the one who was confused." I paused as I made sense of it all in my head. "The next... was soulless Sam. He was there, but now has gone."

"Gone how?" Dean asked confused.

"I... I don't know." I said watching Sam.

"And the third?" Dean asked and I looked over to him. I shook my head, I couldn't say it. The feeling from the third Sam, it was horrible. If that was Sam from hell, I was screwed.

"You mean... it's his memories from the pit?" Dean asked and all I could do was nod. Dean turned to watch Sam. I felt the fear roll off Dean.

* * *

I sat with Dean in the panic room for hours. Sam wasn't waking up any time soon and all the information I had found on there whereabouts of Crowley or Cass could be summed up in one word. Bupkiss. Time was running out and the daunting feeling the my own life was running out was one hard to shake.

_I was stood in an empty room, it was dark, there was no light. I looked round and couldn't see anyone. Then suddenly I herd a noise from behind me. I turned around and strained my eyes to see._

"_Hello?" My voice seemed to bounce off a thousand walls. The room was big. Nothing answered my call, instead I started to hear more and more scratches in the dark. My heart started to race as the noise seemed to somehow circle me. This horrible scratching noise getting louder and louder as it came closer and closer to me._

"_Back off or I will hurt you!" I yelled out into the darkness. A hollow threat by any measure, I know, but still, some times acting strong is the best way. The noise stopped dead. My heart was beating so loud I thought it was drums in the room. I turned in a circle in some vein hope that I could see something, find an exit, anything. Nothing. Just pitch black. Then I felt it. A million hooks digging into my flesh, pulling me in all directions, ripping the flesh from my bones. I screamed for help, but there was no one there. This was my hell. This was my purgatory._

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up, sweating and panting for air. Dean sat next to me, pulling me close to him.

"It was just a dream... come on, just a dream." He said softly holding me close to him. I pulled out of the hug and checked my arms, the skin was firmly attached to me.

"What the hell?" I asked and turned to Dean, I could see how worried he was. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as my heart started to slow down.

"What did you dream about?" He asked taking my hand and rubbing his thumb over it. I shook my head.

"Crazy place." I admitted and glanced at Sam. "Might have been my wolf side picking up on Sam's emotions." I said trying to convince myself more than Dean. Dean kissed my hand and gave me a small smile.

"You're gonna be ok. It was just a dream." He said softly. I nodded and rested up against Dean's chest, listening to his heart beat softly.

* * *

We stayed like that for a while. Me just resting against Dean as we watched Sam. We both prayed that he would wake up and be ok. But the more time went on the harder it was for us to believe it.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Bobby said appearing at the door. We turned and saw Balthazar stood by Bobby's side.

"Well, at least you mud fish finally got the angel-proofing right." Balthazar said as Dean and me stood up. Balthazar pointed to Sam. "How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?"

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean asked as he walked over to them and Bobby moved to stand behind Dean.

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts." Balthazar said simply.

"About?" I asked from inside the room. Balthazar turned to me and smiled before looking at the guys.

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead." Balthazar admitted, glancing at Bobby and Dean.

"And what did you decide?" Bobby asked from the side of Dean.

"Well..." Balthazar said with a smirk to me. He pulled our a piece of paper and passed it to Dean. "Cass and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started." He stated. Dean read the paper and showed Bobby. Bobby passed it to me, it was an address in Bootblack Kansas. It was always Kansas, the world was always going to end in Kansas.

"Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there." Dean said looking at Balthazar.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so." Balthazar said raising his hands.

"Balthazar." Dean said firmly.

"I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already." Balthazar said plainly. We understood how much Balthazar had risked to get us the information. I was under no illusion, any of us were safe any more.

"What about Payton?" I asked walking to the door of the panic room. I had to know about Payton. He was my friend, part of my messed up family. I needed to know he was alive, ok.

"Sorry what?" Balthazar asked turning to me.

"What happened to Payton?" I asked plainly, Dean stood by my side and rested his hand on my lower back.

"Arh, you see there beautiful, angel medicine isn't my fortay." Balthazar said with a shrug. In his eyes, I could see what he was really feeling. "I patched him up as good as I could... but he still isn't doing so well."

"I thought you angels could heal one another." Bobby butted in. Balthazar turned to Bobby nodding.

"Yes, well most of the time we can... but you see old grumpy, if I did, Cass would know I'm on your side and the whole double agent thing would be over." Balthazar explained and turned to face me again. "I am sorry, I know how fond he was of you." He said sounding genuine. I nodded softly as I felt like I had lost another friend. One of the last crumbs of hope seem to break in those words. If Payton died, it would be my fault. It would be another death on my hands. "Good luck." He said glancing at all of us before disappearing. Dean wrapped his arms around me, almost as if he knew how I was feeling.

"Give us a minute Bobby." Dean said softly as I rested my head on Dean's chest, the emotion of loosing yet another friend, another family member hitting me.

"Yeah sure, I'll just grab some bags from upstairs." Bobby muttered before walking off. I sobbed into Dean's top as he held me close.

"I hate loosing friends Dean." I sobbed. "If we get through this, all of us alive... I... I don't want to lose anyone else." I sobbed as he pulled out of the hug a little. He wiped away my tears and gave me a sad smile.

"I know baby." He whispered before lowering his face to mine and kissed me softly on the lips.

* * *

We set about packing up everything we thought the guys would need to take down Cass and Crowley. Crowley was easy, holy water, salt rounds, Ruby's knife. We knew how to kill Crowley. But Cass. Cass was meant to be our friend, he was meant to be on our side and having to kill him. It still didn't feel right to me. Bobby packed two angel killing blades into his bag. I wasn't even sure either of them was fast enough to stab Cass. He was a fast angel when he wanted to be. Bobby finished packing his bag and walked over to me.

"Girl." Bobby said with a nod.

"Bobby." I replied with a small smile. This was our goodbye speech, in our family, we said the good bye speech so many times that we kinda just got used to the idea that it could be the last time we see each other.

"You take care of Sam. Make sure when he wakes up, he knows where we are." Bobby said talking shop.

"Yes sir." I said with a nod.

"And... don't do anything stupid." Bobby said pulling me into a quick hug.

"You know me Bobby." I smirked as we pulled away. Bobby just gave me a look before heading for the door.

"Time's up, Dean." Bobby called from the door and walked through.

"Yeah, just a second." Dean called back standing over Sam. I watched as Dean crouched down by the side of Sam with a piece of paper.

"Alright, this is where we're gonna be, Sam. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Sammy, please." Dean said getting up and putting the paper down next to Sam with a gun on top of it. Dean turned to me and smiled. It was a sad smile, a this could be the good bye smile. It said more than any words ever could.

"I know." I said walking over to him.

"Don't leave this room. Not until me or Bobby get back. No matter what." Dean said firmly as he held me.

"Don't die." I replied and looked into Deans amazing green eyes. I smiled and went on my tip toes to kiss his lips. Dean smiled into the kiss and lent down making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I wanted to stay like that. Stay in his arms, stay safe forever but nothing can last forever can it. Dean pulled out of the kiss and went fishing in his pocket. He pulled out my ring and slipped it back on my finger.

"I love you and I will be back." Dean said looking dead in my eyes.

"I love you too." I replied smiling. Dean took one last look at Sam and left.

* * *

I paced around the room watching Sam laying in the cot motionless. I felt so damn helpless. Dean and Bobby were most likely going to get killed by Crowley and/or Cass; and if Sam woke up... who knew what shape he was going to be in. I was trapped in the tiny room, helplessly pacing. That plus all the stress just build to make me annoyed, and anxious. I ran a hand threw my hair and let out a groan. Sitting around was killing me.

"This is stupid. I should be out there..." I groaned and closed my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to be out there fighting with Bobby and Dean. I needed to keep them safe.

"You still can be out there." Castiel's voice appeared and I span around shocked. He was stood by the open door to the panic room, watching me. He looked a little exhausted, like he was being stretched too thin. I guess working with a demon was hell.

"Oh.. hey Cass." I said nervously. I glanced at Sam and he was still out cold. I thought about getting the gun, if I made a dive for it I could get the gun.

"That wont help you." Cass said standing by the door to the panic room, watching where my eyes went.

"Might not, but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better." I admitted with a nervous laugh. "So what brought you-" I tried to sound like I wasn't scared. It wasn't working but I had to try.

"I need your soul." Castiel said plainly, looking me dead in the eyes.

"No." I said firmly shaking my head. "You need help Cass." I said softly but seriously.

"I need your help." Castiel said watching me closely.

"Cass... how is... hows opening Purgatory going to help anything?" I asked firmly edging my way to the gun.

"I will be strong enough to stop Raphael." Cass said plainly. He was determined that defeating Raphael would make everything better, but it was so hard to see how taking the souls would make anything better.

"Then what Cass?" I asked moving closer to the gun. "What happens afterwards?" I asked stopping by the gun.

"I will correct the mistakes of this world." Cass said plainly, but I could tell by the way he spoke. He truly believed his own words. I moved a little closer to Cass, to show him I wasn't scared of him.

"But the souls, they are so powerful." I said stopping just short of the door. We all knew if Cass took the souls he would be a walking time bomb.

"Megan, help me beat Raphael and I will return you from Purgatory." Cass said plainly.

"I don't care about Purgatory Cass! I don't care where I end up. I just... this isn't safe for you, or the world." I argued softly shaking my head.

"I can control it." Castiel said firmly, sure of his abilities.

"You don't see-" I started to argue when Cass shook his head.

"It is you who does not see Megan." Cass said pacing slightly. "Raphael will let Lucifer and Michael out of the cage. He will start Armageddon all over again. Many people will die. Dean, Sam, Bobby they will all die. Lucifer will make it one of his first priorities to kill those who put him back in the cage." I paused and took a deep breath. I never, never wanted them to die, they were my family, my family. I would do anything to protect them. Anything. Castiel's words hit me hard and I took a deep breath. If they were set free, I knew Cass was right, my family would be dead again.

"And if... if you become the new God. You'll make sure they wont die?" I asked feeling terrified that they would die if Raphael got power. I had to protect my family, anyway I could.

"I would." Cass said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Would you fix Sam?" I asked glancing at Sam.

"Only if Dean and Bobby stand down." Cass replied.

"Cass-" I started to argue when I saw the look in his eyes.

"There is only so much I can promise Megan. But if you help me now, I will free you from Purgatory and I will stop Dean, Sam and Bobby from dying." Cass said plainly. I took a deep breath and glanced at Sam. I couldn't loose them, they were my family. _Dean is going to hate me for this. But at least he'll be alive. I can not live in a world without him. I can't let him die. I can't let any of them die. They... all of them are my family. Plus, if the Apocalypse starts again... all the people who would die in the fall out. No! I'm a hunter, I can't let evil win. I can't let innocent people die. I need to do something. This is my stand... I guess that feeling was right all along. I'm going to die._

"Give me a few minutes." I sighed turning back to Cass. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"Please hurry." Cass asked and I nodded. I grabbed some paper and a pen and jotted down a message to Dean. I pulled my wedding ring off and placed it on top. I walked over to Sam and put the note by the other Dean left. I bobbed down to Sam's side and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Sam. I need you to wake up and be ok. I need you to be there for Dean in case I can't. Hang in there." I said kissing Sam's forehead softly before standing and nodding to Cass.

"Thank you Megan." Cass said as I walked over to him. I paused in the door way and glanced at Sam. "I'm not doing this for you Cass."

"I am aware." Castiel said as I turned back to face him. I nodded slowly.

"Dean is going to hate you." I informed Cass as I walked out of the panic room.

"I know." Cass replied before tapping my forehead.

* * *

Cass zapped me to a building, it was a run down building and I wasn't sure what we were doing there. I turned to Cass and he looked like he was listening to Angel Airways again. I glanced around the room, it looked like a hospital operating room or something like it. It was a dirty, mess that was for sure. I caught the faint smell of demon, skin walker, and other monster's blood. I shivered as Cass walked over to a table and picked up a jar of blood. I turned to Cass as Balthazar appeared in the room. He looked surprised at me, but I acted nonchalant about it all. Cass glanced to me and I lent against a trolley.

"You rang, Cass?" Balthazar asked glancing at me and then turning to Cass.

"Yeah. We have a problem. Dean Winchester is on his way here." Castiel said, leaning on the table and my eyes widened. I didn't realise Cass knew Dean and Bobby were on their way. I prayed that he wasn't about to ask Balthazar to hurt the.

"Really? Oh. How'd he even know where we were?" Balthazar asked trying to act cool, only it wasn't really working. Cass put the jar of blood down and watched Balthazar.

"Apparently we have a Judas in our midst." Castiel said seriously. His eyes locked with Balthazar's.

"Ah." Balthazar laughed nervously. "Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?" Balthazar said nervously.

"I don't know. But I - I need you to find out." Castiel said standing up again. He glanced at me quickly, and there was something in the way he looked at me. It scared me.

"Of course. Um, right away. Right away. Uh, but what do you want me to do about Dean?" Balthazar asked glancing at me.

"Nothing. I'll handle him myself." Cass said turning away from me.

"Castiel? Are you alright?" Balthazar asked carefully.

"First Sam and Dean, and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand." Cass said sadly. Balthazar's eyes darted to me before watching Cass.

"Well you've - you've always got little old me." Balthazar said with a nervous laugh. Cass disappeared and reappeared behind Balthazar stabbing him with the angel blade.

"Yes, I'll always have you." Cass said and I took a sharp breath. I couldn't believe that Cass had killed Balthazar without so much a shred of hesitation.

"Cass..." Balthazar cried out before dying in a blinding white light.

"Cass... why?" I backed away from Cass. This wasn't the Cass I knew. This wasn't the Cass who defined God to change the rules. I didn't know the angel in front of me, but I knew it wasn't safe to stay around him.

"It needed to be done. He betrayed my trust." Cass said appearing behind me. I span around and took a few steps back. Throwing my hands in the air.

"Cass... this isn't right... I'm leaving." I said heading for the door. I reached out for the door handle when Cass spoke again.

"I can't allow you to leave." Cass said and a cold chill ran down my spine.

* * *

I glanced to the door and then back as Cass, I knew I couldn't make the door, but it didn't stop me trying. I raced to the door and in a blink Cass was stood in front of me.

"I am sorry, but you can not leave now." Cass said looking straight into my eyes.

"Cass... I want to leave. Move." I said firmly, trying my best to stand up to Cass. I didn't want an angel vs werewolf battle, but if he didn't let me leave I would.

"I'm sorry." Cass said reaching his hand out to my forehead. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind from behind me and someone pulled me back out of Castiel's reach.

"Don't touch her!" Payton said pulling me to his side. He was sweating and wobbly on his feet, he really didn't look so hot but he was still there for me. He was looking straight into Castiel's eyes.

"Raziel, we have chosen our sides. I am sorry that you can not believe in my plan brother." Cass said shaking his head a little. He looked so disappointed in Payton, and in return Pay looked pissed at him.

"You will not hurt her. She..." Payton wobbled slightly and I rushed to his side holding him up. He was weaker than he wanted to admit. I could feel the temperature growing as I helped Payton stood up.

"You are weak. I do not wish to kill you brother." Cass said almost pleading with Payton to leave. "Megan has made her choice. She wants to help me."

"Baby girl?" Payton asked glancing at me. His eyes showed me how weak he was. His eyes held so much disappointment.

"I don't want anyone else to die." I admitted sadly and bit my lip. Now was not the time to break down.

"Oh Megan." Payton said shaking his head slowly. He turned to Cass and shook his head. He stood away from me, wobbling slightly as he found his balance. "It doesn't matter. I can't let you open the door. I can't let you take in all those souls. I am sorry."

"Me too brother." Cass said disappearing. Seconds later Payton disappeared and I was left alone in the room. The angels appeared the other side of the room, blades clashing against one another as they fought. It was easy to see Payton was loosing the battle, he was so weak, Castiel wasn't really fighting him. The pain in Payton's eyes, the disappointment. The brothers didn't want to fight each other, it was plain for all to see.

"Megan, get out of here!" Payton yelled to me as he pushed Castiel up against the wall.

"Pay-" I started to argue.

"Go now!" Payton yelled back at me. I took a deep breath and bolted for the door. As soon as I opened the doors my heart dropped.

"Hello beautiful." Crowley was stood at the other side of the door. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the room. "Think you lost something Cass!"

"Screw you Crowley!" I growled tugging on my arm. The angels vanished and both me and Crowley looked around.

"Looks like it's just us love." Crowley smirked at me.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled and went to punch him. He caught my fist and shook his head.

"Sweet talk wont get you anywhere." Crowley joked as suddenly there was an almighty crash and Payton's body dropped to the floor, an angel blade through his chest. My heart leaped into my throat and I pulled my arm free.

"Payton no!" I screamed dropping to my knees and pulling out the blade. A white light shone out from the cut in Payton's chest. "No, no no no! This can not be happening! No Payton, please, no don't-" I cried as I cost yet another person their life.

"Hey, baby girl, it's ok... don't, don't worry." Payton said rubbing my cheek. "It's ok."

"I'm so sorry," I said sobbing. "This, this is all my-"

"No!" Payton shouted then cringed. "No, this isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry." I cried shaking my head as the light from him cut got brighter and brighter. "NO! No no no Pay! You can't leave me now. Not now, please!" I begged as the bright light became too much and I had to cover my eyes. As the light died down I saw the scorched angel wings on the floor. More tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at the lifeless body of Payton. I couldn't believe he was gone. He was always around. Always.

"I am sorry Megan." Cass said reappearing in the room.

"You didn't have to kill him." I said standing up and wiping the tears away.

"He wouldn't stop." Cass said walking over to me.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled.

"I promise Megan, once this is all over, I will make things right." Cass said walking over to me.

"What's this? The werewolf fallen out with the angel?" Crowley said smugly.

"Crowley!" I growled and started to walk towards him.

"Leave now Crowley!" Castiel barked holding me back.

"Touchy! Fine, I'll be back when she's less lively." Crowley said watching Cass. "Later, love." Crowley said blowing me a kiss before disappearing. I turned to Cass and shook my head.

"You're not going to let me leave now are you?" I asked seriously.

"I can't I'm sorry." Castiel said sadly. I nodded slowly.

"Just... just keep them safe." I said wiping away a few tears.

"It's time." Cass said standing right in front of me. I nodded feeling that horrible, but yet now familiar feeling of the end. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Thank you Megan." Cass said softly and that's when I felt his hand on my shoulder and the blade burn into my chest. I took a sharp breath in and opened my eyes in a gasp. I looked down and saw my blade, the family blade I had most of my life sticking out of my chest. The silver, it stung and ripped at my flesh, burning it from the inside out as it reached deep into my chest. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt. I gasped like a fish, trying desperately to get air into my lungs as they stung with each sharp breath.

"I... I..." I gasped as Cass lowered me onto a table. I started to feel light headed as the thick warm liquid seemed to seep out from around my hands.

"You are doing the right thing. I will keep them safe." Castiel said with a small smile. I took one last gasp and it all went black...

* * *

Purgatory. It's not something I could ever describe to you. Not something I would want to. All I will say is... its a place so dark, so full of pain, so full of hate that your every thought could rip you into a million pieces. While all the time, bigger and badder things rip you apart piece, by piece by tiny painful piece. You're skin is peeled from you, layer by layer as if your an onion. Monsters, worse then any that we've ever seen, sit in the shadows and tear your soul into a million pieces while you scream on deaf ears for it all to end. No purgatory isn't something I could ever really describe to you.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

We pulled the Impala up near the building where Cass was and climbed out. I was praying to God that we got there in time to stop him from making such a stupid mistake. As we got out the car Bobby grabbed his binoculars and looked for the guards.

"I count a dozen mooks, probably more." Bobby stated with a sigh.

"Demons?" I asked glancing at Bobby and to the building.

"Angels." Bobby sighed as he turned to me.

"Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?" I asked shaking my head. By no way was Cass going to make this easy.

"We don't. We'll ninja our way in." Bobby said looking at me.

"Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak." I joked.

"Shut up." Bobby muttered.

"Oh, what, now you got thin skin?" I asked looking at him.

"No, shut up. You hear that?" Bobby asked and I stood there listening. It sounded like Godzilla was heading our way. Loud repetitive booming noises.

"What the hell is that?" I asked looking around, I spotted ripples in a puddle. "T-Rex maybe?" I joked as the noise got louder. Bobby looked up.

"Holy mother of-" Bobby cursed and I fallowed his eye line. A massive cloud of demon smoke was heading towards us.

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" I screamed to Bobby as we reached to get in the car. The mass of cloud raced towards us and flipped my baby over with me and Bobby in it. My world was spinning and I was sure I broke my arm. The world spun as I blacked out for a few minutes.

* * *

Castiel's P.O.V

I was looking at the ritual, Megan's body was laid on the table. I herd screams and I stood to investigate when the window's covered with demon smoke. Seconds later the demon known as Crowley appeared.

"Never underestimate the king of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms." Crowley said with a smirk. I used my angel powers to appear behind the demon. Crowley turned to me and I placed my hand on his forehead. I was confused when nothing happened. "Sweaty hands, mate." Crowley retorted.

"I don't understand." I stated.

"You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." Crowley stated gesturing to the right when Raphael appeared in his female vessel.

"Hello, Castiel." Raphael stated.

"Raphael. Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you." I retorted to my brother.

"Heard you were doing it. Sounded like fun." Raphael replied with a smirk.

"You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable." Crowley said trying to strain the relationship between myself and my brother more.

"You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought." I stated to Crowley, hoping that he would see sense.

"Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers." Crowley stated smugly.

"In exchange for what?" I demanded.

"The Purgatory blood and her soul." Crowley said pointing to Megan's body on the table.

"Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me." Raphael asked as I stared at Megan's body.

"He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse." I stated to Crowley.

"Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options." Crowley stated. "Flee, or die." He added in a mocking deep voice. I picked up the jar of blood and tossed it to Crowley before disappearing.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I didn't no up from down, white from black. I felt like I was about to hurl. I felt so out of it. As I opened my eyes my body screamed out in pain and it took me a good five minutes to figure out that I was laid in the impala, upside down. I groaned as I looked around and all the smoke from before disappeared.  
"Bobby. Bobby?" I asked as I started to make my way out of the car. I noticed Bobby started to wake up and was relieved. "Come on, we gotta go." I said helping the old man out of the car. We made our way into the building but it was empty, it was as if no one was left after the angel vs demons smack down. We made our way into the room and I scanned the room. My heart jumped into my throat when my eyes dropped on the body on the table. On the table laid Megan, a deep red stain on her chest. She... she was dead. I lost her. _I've lost her..._ my stomach fell and I felt heart break into a million pieces. _She can't be dead. She promised. She can't! No! Baby, please don't be dead... please. _My hands tightened on the rail, to the point my hands screamed out in pain. But I wouldn't yell,out. I was going to kill every son of a bitch between here and hell for what they did to Megan.

"Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam." Crowleys voice pulled me out of my grief and I saw Raphael. I took all the hate, all the anger I felt and threw the blade at Raphael. With his damn back to us the douche bag caught the blade. The pair turned to us. Crowley threw Bobby off the stairs and into a wall. Then he threw me down the stairs before throwing me onto a table.

"Bit busy, gentlemen. Be with you in a moment." Crowley said smugly as my world span again. "Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!" Crowley finished the spell but nothing happened. "Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong." He said to Raphael. Suddenly Castiel appeared in the room holding an empty jar of blood.

"You said it perfectly. All you needed was this." Cass said putting the jar down. I glanced to Bobby and we both got to our feet.

"I see." Crowley said walking over to the wall and touching some of the blood. "And we've been working with..." Crowley said tasting the blood. "Dog blood. Naturally."

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood." Raphael demanded.

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet." Crowley said watching Cass carefully. Cass closed his eyes and a bright light shined from him. Everyone had to cover their eyes to shelter themselves from the light. The light died down and Castiel was almost glowing. He'd done the spell. He'd taken in the souls and killed Megan in the process. I couldn't believe it. The rage built in me again. He had taken so much from me. Lisa and Ben, Sam and now Megan.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls." Cass said to Crowley.

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley." Crowley said before disappearing. Raphael looked scared.

"Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" Cass asked with a smirk.

"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" Raphael begged Cass.

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand..." Cass snapped his fingers and Raphael exploded much like Cass did back when Lucy killed him. I jumped slightly as how vengeful Cass was being. The blade Raphael was holding dropped to the floor and Cass turned to us. "So, you see, I saved you."

"Sure thing, Cass. Thank you." I said nervously. This wasn't the Cass I knew and although I wanted to rip him apart I knew he was stronger than any of us. We needed to walk on egg shells.

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along." Cass said watching me and Bobby.

"Okay, Cass, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?" I said nervous of what might happened to Cass with all that power inside him.

"What do you mean?" Cass asked confused.

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong." I said half joking, more nervous than anything.

"Oh no, they belong with me." Cass stated plainly.

"No, Cass, it's it-it's scrambling your brain." I begged Cass to understand.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." Cass said plainly. The look in his eyes, Cass had changed.

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. You, you took Megan from me... Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice any more, Cass. Get rid of it before it kills us all." I begged as tears formed in my eyes.

"You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid. You're not my family, Dean. I have no family." Cass said plainly and I noticed Sammy stood behind him. Sam stabbed Cass with the angel blade and groaned. But nothing happened. Cass pulled the sword out with no blood on it and dropped it to the floor.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel any more. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." Castiel said plainly.

* * *

Well what an ending eh? I really hope that you all take the time to review and let me know of what you think of my twist? Do you like it? Do you think it's naff? Either way, spend two seconds to hit review and let me know?  
You guys have been so great! You all seem to really enjoy this story! And because of this I wanna let you all know that I am going to to into season 7! I mean how could I not right? It looks like it might be the best season of Supernatural so far! I've seen the first two eps and trust me when I say I was blown away by them! Season 7 is back with a BANG!  
So, I will update here with the title of the new story when I start it. And trust me I am working on it as we speak. So many ideas, I think my head's gonna explode if I don't start jotting them down!  
Thank you again to everyone who's read/reviewed/alerted/liked or just smiled when they read some of this story! See you all in the next season dudes!


	31. The Next Chapter

Hey everyone! I hope by now you all have read the ending to Stay In Shadow and are ready for the next story!

Well here it is, Save Me, is the next story set through season 7. The first chapter- Meet The New Boss is up and ready for you all to read and review!

Ginkies =D


End file.
